Harry Potter et l'enfant du futur
by Suck-mii-Style
Summary: Amours, Nouvelles Aventures, Mystères, Suspens... Quel est le terrible secret de Chris ? Ginny doit faire face à sa cécité, Harry gagne en puissance et apprend beaucoup de son passé, HG/RW...
1. Les révélations de Tante Pétunia

**Auteur :** Suck-mii-Style

**Genre : ** Voyage Temporel, Romance, Aventure, Suspens...

**Disclamers :** Les personnages de J.K.Rowling ne sont pas à moi, par contre les autres si ! Je tiens beaucoup à mon Chris !!!

**Note de l'auteur :** Fic abandonnée il y a un an, reprise aujourd'hui, lundi 25 février 2008 pour je ne sais combien de temps. Correction des chapitres et de petites erreurs, un nouveau chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, quand aux autres il faut que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que je réécrive.

**Coup de coeur : ** Retrouve moi de **Lunapix**, Slash Harry/Drago et Ron/Blaise.

**Chapitre 1 : Les révélations de Tante Pétunia**

Un matin, alors qu'Harry, le regard vitreux et le visage triste, se promenait dans le parc de Magnolia Crescent, il vit qu'un des arbres portait une inscription qu'il n'avait pas vu l'été dernier. Il s'en approcha et essaya de déchiffrer ce qu'il y était écrit : Amélia T. Dudley D. entouré d'un coeur. Harry crut halluciner : se pouvait-il que Dudley aime enfin quelqu'un dans sa vie ? ou bien était-il aimé d'une fille qui lui déclaré tout simplement sa flamme ? Non, c'était impossible ! Et pourtant l'écriture sur l'arbre était une preuve. Après tout il pouvait bien s'agir d'un autre Dudley même s'il n'en connaissait pas d'autres à ce jour. Décidant que ce n'était pas ses affaires, il fit demi-tour pour rentrer au 4, Privet drive. Harry habitait chez son oncle et sa tante Mr et Mrs Dursley et ayant pour cousin un garçon très enveloppé. Il habitait chez eux car ses parents étaient morts en voulant le protéger d'un puissant sorcier. Harry n'était pas un simple garçon mais il était un être hors du commun. On le nommait "le survivant" dans le monde de la sorcellerie car c'était la seule personne qui avait pu résister à l'un des sorts -L'Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de mort- que lançait le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps : Voldemort. Quand ce dernier lui avait lançait le sort, il n'avait fait que rebondir sur Harry et se retourner contre le tueur. La seule marque qui restait à Harry était une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. En tirant un coup de pied dans un caillou, il crut apercevoir une tâche orange qui défilait à une vitesse entre deux buissons. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le buisson, s'en approcha et un cri l'arrêta :

- Tu es fou ! Range ça et vite ! Il se retourna pour voir qui l'interpellait et découvrit que c'était la vieille Mrs Figg.

- Mrs Figg ? Heu... oui d'accord ! Harry rangea sa baguette dans son pantalon en jean.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire avec ta baguette ? T'attirer des ennuies ?

- Non, non, c'est juste j'avais cru voir une tâche orange mais... ce n'est pas grave !

- Une tâche orange ? Sa devait être ce maudit chat que je vois traîner partout dans les poubelles à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Je te cherche depuis que tu es rentré chez ton oncle et ta tante mais à chaque fois que je vais sonner chez eux ils me disent que tu es partis ! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de sortir de chez eux avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui !

- Mais pourquoi me cherchez-vous ?

- Oh, je veux simplement savoir comment tu vas depuis... tu sais depuis... ce qui c'est passé il y a un mois.

- Ah ! et bien je vais très bien merci, il est temps que je rentre chez mon oncle, je n'ai toujours pas pris mon déjeuner et ils doivent certainement m'attendre.

- Inutile de les chercher, ils sont partis il y a trente minutes environ.

- Partis ? Où ?

- Je ne sais pas mais ils m'ont dis qu'il fallait que je m'occupe de toi.

- Ah bon ? et pour combien de temps ? Harry s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas passer toute la journée avec Mrs Figg qui n'allait faire que de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas trop cette vieille femme qui à chaque fois qu'il allait chez elle, lui montrait les photos de ses chats.

- Ils reviendront vers 15h, donc je présume que je dois aussi te donner à manger. Est-ce que tu aimes les saucisses grillées au barbecue ?

- Heu oui ! Je n'avais jamais vu de barbecue chez vous ! Depuis quand en avez-vous un ?

- Depuis le début des vacances. Alors ça te dit des saucisses au barbecue avec du lard ?

- Oui ! Harry espérait seulement qu'elle n'allait pas lui parler de Dumbledore car à chaque fois qu'il y pensait il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes et il ne souhaitait pas se donner en spectacle.

- Bien, alors rentrons chez moi ! Ils marchèrent ensemble en silence jusqu'à la petite maison toute délabrée qu'appartenait à Mrs figg. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Mrs Figue tourna la clef, poussa la porte et fit entrer Harry. En entrant, il sentit l'habituelle odeur de chou qui régnait dans la pièce. Puis il stagna sur place ne sachant quoi faire.

- Assieds toi mon garçon et regarde la télé le temps que je dresse la table dehors et que je fasse griller les saucisses et le lard et tu pourras venir manger.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide ?

- Tu fais comme tu veux et pour tout avouer c'est vrai qu'un peu d'aide serait le bienvenue !

- OK, heu... par quoi je commence ?

- Va donc chercher les assiettes, les couverts et les verres et dépose-les sur la table blanche que tu vois dehors !

- D'accord ! Pendant qu'Harry s'exécutait, Mrs Figg sortit du frigo la viande ainsi que le déjeuner de ses chats. Elle prit la boîte d'allumettes et alla dehors allumer un feu. Elle y déposa la viande et fut interrompu par Harry, qui essayait de ne pas faire tomber les verres :

- Excusez moi Mrs Figg...

- Appelle moi Arabella ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Heu oui, il ne faudrait pas passer un petit coup de chiffons sur la table, elle est toute sale !

- En effet, tu as raison ! Mrs Figg sortit sa baguette de son pantalon et récita : "_récurvite_". La table prit instantanément feu.

- Oh non ! _Aguamenti_ ! L'eau qui sortait de sa baguette éteignit le feu. Satanée Arabella ! Bon et bien je crois que nous allons manger à la cuisine. Désolé Harry, mais tu dois tout remporter.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Harry rebroussa chemin et installa la table. Puis, il s'assit. Pendant que la viande cuisait, Mrs Figg donna à manger à tous ses chats et elle alla chercher le repas de midi. Elle servit Harry et ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent au désert, aucun mots n'étaient sortis de leur bouche.

- Alors Harry, tu vas faire quoi cette année à Poudlard ? Dit enfin la vieille femme.

- Je ne me suis pas encore posé la question mais je ne compte pas y rester longtemps, expliqua-t-il.

- Et pourquoi ?

- C'est top secret, ça concerne Dumbledore... et moi. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise quand il prononça le nom de son ancien directeur. Mrs Figg le ressentit.

- Harry...

- Si vous comptez me parler de Dumbledore je vous arrête tout de suite, je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet.

- Tu es sur ? Ouvrir ton coeur à une personne ne pourrait te faire que le plus grand bien.

- Peut-être, mais pourquoi je devrai me confier à vous ? Harry avait dit sa sur un ton cassant. Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles quand il vit une lueur de peine dans les yeux de la dame.

- Parce que je suis quelqu'un qui partage ta peine ! Puis le silence reprit place. Harry n'osait regarder Mrs Figg. Elle se leva et sortit du frigo le dessert : un gâteau au chocolat. Elle en servit un bout à Harry dans une assiette, se servit à son tour et mangèrent.

- C'est de ma faute ! Dit Harry dans un souffle.

- Pardon ? Demanda Mrs Figg.

- C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du être plus fort et...

- Non Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si !

- Harry écoute moi ! Dumbledore s'est condamné tout seul, il a laissé sa vie pour te protéger et il le voulait sincèrement, j'en suis certaine. Tout le monde sait que tu étais son préféré, qu'entre toi et lui il y avait beaucoup plus qu'un lien Elève-Professeur. Il a toujours tout fait pour te protéger, seulement la dernière fois, il n'a pas réussi à sauver sa peau... mais quoi que tu penses, ne croit pas que c'est de ta faute sinon tu te perdras. Ne te laisse pas abattre ! D'accord ?  
Harry aquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Bien ! Allez, aide-moi à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle ! Harry s'exécuta. Ils firent la vaisselle et voyant qu'il était 14h30 passé, Harry rentra chez lui. Il monta dans sa chambre et se figea quand il reconnut une boule de poil roux assis sur son lit.

- Pattenrond ! S'exclama-t-il. Pattenrond était un gros chat à la robe rousse ébouriffée qui avait une tête de lion , mais avant tout il était l'animal de compagnie de sa meilleur amie : Hermione. Hermione était-elle aussi avec lui ?

- Hermione ? Pas de réponse. Hermione ! Hermione ! Criait-il depuis sa chambre. Personne ne répondait. Il la chercha dans tout l'étage supérieur et descendit au rez-de-chaussé, cherchant la moindre trace de son passage. Il ne trouva rien. Il remonta donc dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et caressa le chat.

- Dis-moi Pattenrond, comment es-tu arrivé ici ? C'est Hermione qui t'a amené ? Où es-t-elle maintenant ? Demanda Harry au chat. _Toute les portes étaient fermées, elle a du utiliser la magie pour amener Pattenrond. Non, elle n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. Comment s'est-elle débrouillée ?_ se demanda Harry. Mais un autre problème lui envahit l'esprit : comment cacher Pattenrond des Dursley ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas enfermer le matou sous la lame de parquet, c'était trop petit et il en mourrait. Harry entendit une voiture s'arrêter dans l'allée devant la maison : les Dursley rentraient et Harry n'avait toujours pas trouver le moyen de cacher Pattenrond. Il posa le chat par terre et sortit de sa chambre en claquant bien la porte pour que le chat ne puisse pas le suivre. Il descendit et entra dans le salon. Aucun des Dursley ne fit attention à lui. Il alla s'asseoir devant la télé à côté de Dudley.

- Atchouuumm ! Dudley éternua si fort qu'il fit sursauter sa mère. Atchoum, atchoum, atchoum ! Dix minutes plus tard, Dudley n'avait cessé d'éternuer au point que la tante Pétunia commença à s'inquiéter :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Duddy ? Pourquoi tu ne fais que d'éternuer ? Tu te sentais pourtant bien tout à l'heure ! Elle s'approcha de son fils qui éternuait toujours autant et posa sa main sur le front de son fils.

- Duddynouchet tu as du attraper froid ! déclara son père.

- Oh oui, en plein mois d'août ! En plus il n'a pas de fièvre ! réplique sa mère. Ça doit-être les allergies !

- Mais je ne suis allergique qu'aux chats ! D'ailleurs, vous ne sentez pas cette odeur bizarre ?

- C'est vrai ! avoua l'oncle Dursley. Il se tournait déjà vers Harry. L'oncle Vernon le regarda sous toutes les coutures et il s'écria :

- Chérie ! Regarde Harry ! Il est couvert de poils de chats ! Tu as fais exprès de te couvrir de poils de chats, c'est ça Harry ? Tu le sais très bien que Duddy est allergique. Tu l'as fait exprès mon bonhomme !

- Non ce n'est pas vrai je n'ai pas fait exprès !

- Alors comment expliques-tu que tu sois couvert de poils de chats ? Harry réfléchit à tout allure. Il ne pouvait quand même pas dire à son oncle qu'il y avait un chat dans la maison.

- J'étais chez Mrs Figg et l'un de ses chats est venu se poser sur moi tout à l'heure : expliqua-t-il. Après tout pourquoi ne pas porter la faute sur les chats de Mrs Figg ? C'était la seule explication plausible qu'il eut trouvé.

- Très bien, alors va de suite prendre une douche, que Dudley arrête d'éternuer ! Harry ne se lui fit pas dire deux fois, il monta en courant les escaliers, prit des affaires de rechange dans sa chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Après vingt minutes de relaxation dans le bain, Harry sortit et se sécha en enfilant ses affaires propres. Au moment où il sortait, il n'eut pas le temps d'empêcher la tante Pétunia de rentrer dans sa chambre avec une corbeille à linges sous le bras.

- NON ! Cria Harry.

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! UN CHAT ! Hurla la tante Pétunia en lâchant sa corbeille. Lorsque Harry allait entrer dans la chambre, il vit Pattenrond sautait par la fenêtre. Vernon Dursley avait accouru au premier en entendant sa femme crier :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en poussant Harry pour rentrer dans la chambre.

- UN CHAT, UN CHAT ÉTAIT DANS LA CHAMBRE D'HARRY ! Ne cessait de crier la tante Pétunia.

- Où est-il ? L'oncle Vernon s'agitait de plus en plus, il regardait de tous les côtés.

- Il a sauté par la fenêtre. L'oncle Vernon passa la tête par la fenêtre. La tante Pétunia en tremblait encore.

- Partis ! Il est partis ! Dit l'oncle de Harry. Harry essaya de se volatiliser quand il fût rattraper par son oncle :

- Non mon garçon tu n'iras nul part, reviens ici ! Harry revint sur ses pas.

- Alors ? explications ? L'oncle Vernon paraissait furax. _Ce n'est pas le moment de lui faire un sourire !_ Pensa Harry.

- Heu...et bien heu... ; bégaya-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Je pense que c'est le chat d'une de mes amis de P...

- Donc tu le connais ! et comment est-il arrivé ici ? Ne me dis pas que ton amie se cache sous ton lit.

- Non ! et j'ignore comment il est arrivé !

- Mais par la fenêtre bien sur ! dit une autre petite voix. Les parents Dursley firent volte-face. Harry regarda qui venait de parler et ils découvrirent un petit homme assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- AAAHHHHH ! Tressaillit la tante Pétunia.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? Cria Dudley de l'étage inférieur.

- Rien Duddy ! Lui répondit son père. L'oncle Vernon ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards noirs à l'homme.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Tempêta l'oncle Vernon. Que faîtes-vous dans ma maison ?

- Mais je suis Pattenrond, le chat ! s'exclama le petit homme. Harry ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes, tandis que la tante Pétunia posait sa main droite sur la bouche.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Vous ne pouvez pas être un chat, vous êtes un homme.

- Si, il le peut s'il est un animagus ! déclara Harry.

- Un quoi ?

- Un animagus ! répéta Harry.

- Et c'est quoi ça, un animagus ?

- Un sorcier capable de se transformer en animal ! Dit Harry.

- Très bien ! Prouvez que vous êtes un chat et pas un de ces défroqueurs comme il y a deux ans, Dudley en fait encore des cauchemars après ce qu'il a cru voir ! Lança Vernon. Cette remarque attira l'attention d'Harry. Qu'est-ce que Dudley avait pu voir en présence des détraqueurs il y a deux ans ?

- Si vous insistez ! Dit l'homme qui se changea aussitôt en chat. C'était bien Pattenrond, il n'y aucun doute sur le sujet. L'oncle Vernon eût un haut-le-coeur.

- C'est bien lui ! dit Harry. Puis l'animal reprit une forme humaine et l'inconnu prit la parole :

- Cependant je ne suis pas un chat, je suis une créature magique proche de l'animagus !

- Un Kneazle ! dit la tante Pétunia dans un souffle.

- Exactement ! Le fait que la tante Pétunia puisse avoir raison sur un sujet dont il ne fallait parler chez elle étonna Harry et encore plus son oncle d'après l'expression de son visage.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi un Kneazle ? Et comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Harry. Tout d'un coup la tante Pétunia rougit et essaya de se faire toute petite mais en vain.

- Un Kneazle est une personne qui peut se transformer en animal et qui est là pour guider un jeune apprenti sorcier. Il arrêtera de guider le sorcier quand celui-ci sera apte à se débrouiller tout seul ; expliqua Pattenrond. Le plus souvent ont devient un Kneazle quand au moins une personne de notre famille a des pouvoirs et que nous, nous en soyons dépourvu. Si le voeux de posséder des pouvoirs est plus fort que tout, il se peut que l'on devienne un Kneazle ; expliqua Pattenrond. Il existe plusieurs cas différents, les sorciers peuvent aussi devenir un Kneazle mais pour cela il faut qu'ils le souhaitent vraiment quand ils se sentent menacer par une personne extrêmement forte. Nous avons eu beaucoup de cas au temps où Voldemort faisait régner un sentiment de peur il y a longtemps et encore ces temps-ci des sorciers rejoignent notre communauté. Cela permet aux sorciers désireux de devenir Kneazle de pouvoir transférer un peu de leur énergie dans un objet appelé "Suxen". Ainsi, si jamais un jour le sorcier se sentait trop menacé il pouvait se cacher en activant le suxen qui prendrait forme humaine et qui prendrait sa place. Cependant, le sorcier ressent la douleur qui parcoure le suxen lorsque ce dernier est attaqué.

- D'accord mais comment expliquer le fait que tu saches ce qu'est un Kneazle, et ne me fais pas le coup de : Je les ai attendu en parler Elle et Lui ! Dit Harry à sa tante.

- Mais c'est elle aussi un... commença Pattenrond.

- Ne dis rien ! Le coupe la tante Pétunia. Mais bon, c'était évident qu'il était trop tard, Pattenrond en avait trop dit. Tout le monde avait compris ce qu'il avait essayé de dire.

- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu es un Kneazle ? s'étrangla Harry.

- Oui ! dit Pattenrond tout joyeux.

- Tu vas te taire ! Beugla Pétunia.

- C'est vrai Pétunia ? Tu es un Knaze ? Demanda calmement Vernon ce qui était plutôt rare les jours où une personne ou un animal magique rentré chez lui.

- Non ! Il dit des bêtises, je ne suis pas un Kneazle.

- Tu as raison, tu n'es pas un Kneazle, Pétunia, mais tu l'étais ! Affirma Pattenrond.

- NON, NON, NON !

- Si je ne me trompe pas, tu es la soeur de Lily Potter. C'est toi qui avait tourné le dos à "Dave", n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui est Dave ? demanda Harry.

- C'était le plus grand des Kneazle. Le chef de notre tribu.

- Pourquoi parlez-vous de lui au passé ?

- Pétunia l'a tué !

- NON arrête je t'en supplie ! Pétunia s'effondra par terre et commença à pleurer. Tu crois que je n'ai pas assez souffert de cette histoire ? Tu crois peut-être que je vais laisser un Kneazle dévoiler qui j'étais vraiment après toutes ces années où j'ai essayé de me cacher ? Dave l'avait mérité. Il ne voulait pas que je me marie avec Vernon m'expliquant qu'un Kneazle et un humain n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Je ne supportais plus ses menaces de morts alors je l'ai tué. J'étais un Kneazle je l'avoue, mais je n'en suis plus un. J'ai tourné définitivement le dos à ces pourritures depuis la mort de Dave.

- Quoi ? Depuis toutes ces années vous me traitez comme un chien parce que je suis un sorcier alors que toi-même tu faisais partis du monde de la sorcellerie ? S'emporta Harry. La tante Pétunia ne répondit pas mais elle pleura. Pour la première fois depuis un moment l'oncle Vernon parla :

- Pétunia as-tu vraiment arrêté de travailler pour le compte des Klaze ? L'oncle Vernon n'arriverait dont jamais à prononcer un mot du monde de la sorcellerie correctement ?

- Oui je te le jure Vernon !

- Très bien ! Allez lève toi et viens avec moi ! Vernon aida sa femme à se relever et ils sortirent de la chambre tous les deux. Harry n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux mais maintenant il se demandait bien pour quelles raisons Pattenrond était venu ici.

- Pourquoi êtes vous revenu après vous être sauvé par la fenêtre ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce que ma mission est aussi de protéger tout sorcier du danger donc je suis revenu pour te sauver ; expliqua Pattenrond.

- Mais je n'étais pas en danger !

- Si, en quelques sortes ! Si je te laissais seul avec ton oncle et ta tante tu allais être puni alors que tout était de ma faute donc je suis revenu pour arranger ça.

- Arranger ? mais vous avez empiré la situation ! A cause de vous ma tante pleure et mon oncle et complètement déboussolé.

- Oui c'est vrai, je suis désolé.

- Sinon, que faîtes-vous ici ? C'est Hermione qui vous envoie ? Comment êtes vous venu ?

- Je suis venu en marchant depuis le terrier où se trouve actuellement Hermione qui m'a envoyé pour vous remettre ceci ; dit-il en tendant à Harry une lettre.

- Et vous me la donnez que maintenant ?

Harry lui prit la lettre des mains et l'ouvrit. En effet, c'était bien l'écriture de son amie. Il lut la lettre :

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment te portes-tu ? Comment se passe tes vacances ? Moi tout va bien, je suis partis en vacances en Bulgarie chez Viktor Krum c'était absolument génial, je te raconterai quand nous nous verrons. Sinon il faut absolument que tu viennes au terrier avant la date de ton anniversaire. Et puis, il faut que tu assistes aux mariages de Lupin et Tonks et de Fleur et Bill. Envoie nous ta réponse le plus vite possible si tu es d'accord pour que nous venions te chercher le 30 juillet à 16h par la poudre de cheminette._

_Tu me manques._

_Hermione_

_P.S : Il faut absolument que tu m'envoies une mèche de cheveux qui t'appartienne._

Les derniers mots qu'il lut sur la lettre le surprit tellement qu'ils lui firent rougir les joues. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Hermione de dire à Harry qu'il lui manquait, d'habitude elle finissait ses lettres avec "amitiés". Même si elle aussi elle lui manquait, il ne lui avait jamais dit. Mais Harry avait un autre problème en tête : comment réagiraient les Dursley en apprenant que ses amis viendraient le chercher par la cheminée. Il y a trois ans, les Weasley avaient complètement ravagé le salon de la famille Dursley et l'oncle Vernon avait juré que plus jamais quelqu'un ne passerait par cette maudite cheminée. Harry prit un morceau de parchemin sous son lit et écrivit à Hermione pour accepter l'invitation. Puis il se coupa quelques cheveux à l'aide d'un ciseau. Il plia le parchemin en quatre et donna la lettre à Pattenrond qui s'était mis à gratter les pieds du lit. Pattenrond reprit sa forme animal et sauta par la fenêtre. Harry descendit les escaliers pour apprendre à son oncle et sa tante qu'il partirait dans quelques jours. En passant la porte de la cuisine, les vieux Dursley le fixèrent : il remarqua que la tante Pétunia n'avait cessé de pleurer et que l'oncle Vernon avait lui aussi les yeux bouffies. Ils étaient tous les deux assis l'un en face de l'autre tandis que Dudley se tenait à l'écart dans le salon en jetant des coups d'oeil à travers les vitraux de la porte de la cuisine. Voyant qu'aucun Dursley ne faisait rien d'autre que de le regarder il prit la parole :

- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer... commença-t-il mais un léger "Pfft" venant de son oncle l'interrompit puis il reprit : ...vraiment ! Mais ne vous faîtes pas de soucis, mes amis viendront me chercher dans une semaine et se sera la dernière fois que vous me verrez car après le 31 juillet le jour de mes 17 ans, je serais majeur et il sera vital que j'aille habiter ailleurs.

Ce qu'il disait était vrai, il devait s'en aller de chez eux dès qu'il aurait atteint sa majorité car le bouclier qu'avait créé sa mère avant de mourir protégeait Harry contre Voldemort mais ce sort prendrait fin le jour de sa majorité c'est-à-dire à ses 17 ans car dans le monde des sorciers on ne devenait pas majeur à 18 ans mais à 17. Mais le problème c'était qu'il ne savait toujours pas où il irait se réfugier. Il avait pensé rester à Poudlard mais les professeurs ne le permettraient pas et puis l'attaque contre l'ancien directeur en juin dernier démontrait que l'école n'était plus un endroit sûr. De toute façon, il avait décidé de ne pas y rester toute l'année mais de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes et de les détruire. Mr et Mrs Weasley lui demanderait sûrement de rester chez eux comme il le considérait comme un fils mais c'était trop dangereux pour eux si l'envie prenait à Voldemort de lui rendre visite. Il ne lui restait sûrement plus que Square Grimmaurd, l'ancien quartier général de l'ordre, devenu maintenant sa propriété.

- Tu veux dire que l'on ne te verra plus jamais ? Demanda sa tante.

- Jamais ! Vous pourrez enfin vivre en paix et dire à tous vos voisins que je me suis enfuie ou bien que je suis mort.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux vraiment partir ?

- Sûr ! Pendant toutes ces années je n'ai rêvé que de ça : partir à jamais de cette maison où j'ai du connaître les moments les plus malheureux de ma vie.

- Donc tu ne reviendras pas aux vacances de Noël ? lui demanda son oncle.

- Attendez ! Ne me dîtes quand même pas que je vous manque déjà ?

- Absolument pas ! répliqua Vernon. Nous sommes même très content que tu partes pour de bon !

- Très bien ! Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! Harry tourna les talons et en posant son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier il se retourna et ajouta :

- J'ai oublié de vous dire que l'on viendra me chercher par la poudre de cheminette c'est-à-dire par la cheminée.

- Quoi ? Explosa l'oncle Vernon. Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, Harry gravit le reste des marches et partit s'allonger dans sa chambre. Il pouvait entendre son oncle criait qu'aucun sorcier ne passerait par la cheminée pour rentrer dans sa maison pendant que la tante Pétunia essayait de le faire taire de peur que les voisins l'entendent. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard quand le silence revint que Harry prit conscience qu'il allait enfin quitter les Dursley, quitter la maison qu'il avait tant haïs depuis tout petit.

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard, Harry était en train de déjeuner quand le téléphone sonna. La tante se leva de table et alla répondre :

- Oui ? Qui est-ce ? Ah ! Oui, attendez deux secondes je vous le passe ! Dudley ? Appela-t-elle. C'est Amélia Turce ! Harry faillit s'étouffer en buvant son verre : Serait-ce l'Amélia dont le nom était gravé sur l'arbre du parc qui téléphonait ? Donc si c'était bien cette Amélia cela signifiait que le nom : Dudley, inscrit sur l'écorce était celui de son cousin ? Il n'en revenait pas : Dudley était amoureux. Dudley sortit de table les joues rouges, prit le combiné du téléphone et monta avec dans sa chambre. Harry aurait eu très envie de suivre son cousin dans sa chambre pour écouter la conversation mais ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il sortit de chez lui et partit se promener. Il alla se balancer sur une balançoire. Un groupe d'enfants de son âge vinrent dans le parc : c'était les fidèles amis de Dudley. Comme il ne voulait pas s'attirer des ennuies avec eux, Harry préféra partir. En passant vers un grand buisson, il entendit des gloussements. Il le contourna et ce qu'il vit l'estomaqua : une fille rigolait et un Dudley regardait la fille rire, un sourire sur le visage, une main sur sa hanche gauche. Puis la fille se rapprocha de Dudley et l'embrassa. Elle se mit de nouveau à rire. Harry ne fit pas attention et marcha sur une brindille qui craqua sous son poids. Dudley et sa copine se retournèrent et les yeux de Dudley s'écarquillèrent en voyant que Harry l'espionnait et qu'il avait certainement vu qu'ils se bécotaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Gronda Dudley.

- Pas la même chose que toi, on dirait ! plaisanta Harry mais Dudley ne prit pas la blague en rigolant.

- Dégage, ou je te jure que je te tue !

- Faudrait peut-être qu'avant tu arrives à me courir après avec tes gros bourrelets ! Rigola Harry. Dudley fulminait et essaya de se jeter sur Harry mais il manqua son coup. Il courut après Harry et au bout de quelques secondes s'arrêta essoufflé.

- Alors Duddy, tu es fatigué ! Il faudrait peut-être t'arrêter de t'empiffrer comme un goret ! Ricana Harry.

- Oh toi si je t'attrape...!

- Mais soit réaliste, le temps que tu maigrisses et que tu m'attrapes je serai déjà partis tu sais où !

- Mon chéri, tu m'as laissé planté comme un poireau ! Ce n'est pas gentil ! Dit sa copine qui arriver en marchant vite.

- Désolé ! Il fallait que je lui règle son compte...

- Mais tu n'as pas réussi ! Quand je raconterai ça à tous mes amis de Poudlard, ils seront tellement mort de rire que... Mais Harry s'arrêta net, Dudley avait un comportement étrange tout d'un coup.

- Dudley ? s'inquiéta sa copine qui avait elle aussi remarqué que Dudley semblait tétanisé.

- Tu... tu... ; bégaya Dudley, tu as osé dire le nom de ton école. Mince, c'était vrai, Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Comment avait-il pu se rendre aussi bête.

- Hein ? S'étonna Amélia. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Rien ! Quand maman saura ça...

- Dit une seule chose à ta mère et je lui répète ce que tu fais avec ta... petite copine ! Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça, je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer que je te le dirai un jour !

- OOOOHHHH TOI ! Hurla Dudley.

- Alors ?

- Très bien, mais ne vient plus me déranger !

- O.K. ! Dudley prit sa copine par l'épaule et ils partirent ensemble. Harry les regardait, décidément il allait de surprises en surprises. Il se félicita lui-même d'avoir berné son cousin. La journée commençait plutôt bien ! Il partit en direction de chez lui, entra et s'assit devant la télé. La tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis le dernier incident.  
Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, il lava la cage d'Hedwige et rassembla quelques affaires. Il faisait déjà nuit quand il eut fini, et lorsqu'il se pencha à travers la fenêtre pour respirer un peu d'air frais, le froid le glaça. _Pourquoi fait-il autant froid en plein été ?_ se demanda Harry. Il referma sa fenêtre et descendit dans la salle à manger pour dîner. Ils mangèrent ensemble dans le silence quand tout à coup, le verre de la tante Pétunia éclata en morceaux.

- Pourquoi mon verre s'est-il cassé ? Demanda la tante Pétunia.

- Demandons à Harry, peut-être qu'il pourra nous répondre ; dit l'oncle Vernon.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! Je vous jure ! Je casse les verres quand je suis de mauvaises humeurs et aujourd'hui, on peut dire que je suis de très bonne humeur, pas vrai Dudley ? Rigola Harry. Dudley ne répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard noir. L'oncle Vernon et le tante Pétunia les regardèrent, l'air soupçonneux. Quelques secondes plus tard, la salle à manger se refroidit à une vitesse alarmante et Dudley cria :

- Maman, papa ! Ça recommence ! Les images dans ma tête ! Ca recommence ! J'ai peur !

- Duddy ! Cria Pétunia. Harry comprit ce qui se passait : les détraqueurs ne revenaient quand même pas à Privet Drive ? Et pourtant l'air de la nuit glacial, le verre qui éclatait, la pièce qui se refroidissait, Dudley qui revoyait des images qui lui faisait peur, ces indices ne pouvaient que confirmer sa crainte. Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

- Range ça tout de suite mon garçon ! Lui cria l'oncle Vernon.

- Mais tu ne vois pas que les détraqueurs sont dans notre rue, Vernon ? Répliqua la tante Pétunia.

- Non, c'est impossible !

- Si, Vernon ! Harry sert toi de ta baguette contre eux !

- Je ne peux pas ! Sinon je vais être renvoyé de Poudlard ! Lui dit Harry.

- Mais pourquoi l'as-tu sorti alors ?

- C'est un réflexe.

- Il va falloir se servir des vieilles et bonnes méthodes : Vernon va me chercher de l'eau et fais en sorte qu'elle ne gèle pas !

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda l'oncle Vernon.

- Ne pose pas de questions ! Harry va me chercher le sel ! Et prends un marqueur dans le salon ! Tous s'exécutèrent, la peur les empêchant de se poser trop de questions sur Pétunia. Harry courrut chercher le marqueur noir dans le salon qui servait habituellement à entourer sur le journal les annonces pour trouver un emploi à la tante Pétunia quand on frappa à la porte. Un coup sourd et un coup plus fort retentirent, la porte allait bientôt céder si le visiteur continuer à taper si fort. Harry courût à la cuisine prendre le sel sur le micro-onde et fonça vers la table du salon où sa tante essayait de faire en sorte que l'eau dans le bol ne gèle pas.

- Donne moi le marqueur et verse la salière dans l'eau ! Ordonna la tante Pétunia. Harry versa le contenu de la salière dans l'eau et recula.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda son mari.

- Nous débarrasser de ces détraqueurs une bonne fois pour toute ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la magie Vernon mais si tu veux vivre plus longtemps je vais être obligé d'en abuser ! Elle traça une étoile à cinq branches au centre de la nappe avec le marqueur et posa le bol au centre de l'étoile et écrivit une incantation sur la nappe.

- De la magie ? Mais tu n'es pas une sorcière ?

- Si mes anciens pouvoirs s'unissent avec ceux d'Harry, nous avons une chance de nous en sortir.

- Mais es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ?

- Vernon ?

- Oui ?

- Crois-tu en moi ?

- Oui mais... Mais l'oncle Vernon ne put entendre la réponse car la porte d'entrée céda. Harry vit un détraqueur passait la porte depuis la salle à manger. Dudley tomba dans les pommes mais la tante Pétunia avait trop à faire pour s'occuper de lui.

- Harry, vite donne moi la main et récite cette formule ! Harry prit la main de sa tante et voyant qu'elle commençait à réciter, il se joignit à elle :

_"Que cette maison devienne clôturée,  
Empêchant ainsi quiconque d'y pénétrer,  
Et d'y poser le moindre pied,  
Nous laissant ainsi à l'abri du danger.  
Nord, Sud, Est, Ouest,  
Eau, Terre, Feu, Air,  
Réagissez !"_

Quand ils eurent fini de réciter les rimes, la tante Pétunia attrapa le bol, y plongea ses mains et jeta par petites poignées l'eau salé sur les détraqueurs. Harry contempla le résultat : l'eau brûlait les détraqueurs comme l'acide rongeait la peau. L'oncle Vernon s'évanouit, Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il prit lui aussi de l'eau dans le bol et en jeta sur le reste des détraqueurs comme faisait sa tante. Ils en éliminèrent six. Harry fut pris de panique quand il découvrit qu'il ne restait plus d'eau salé et qu'il restait deux détraqueurs à détruire.

- Harry ! Je vais te demander une faveur : ne répète jamais à ton oncle et à Dudley ce que je vais faire : supplia Pétunia. Harry fit "oui" de la tête. Elle leva alors les mains au ciel et dit :

_"Que la haine du creux de mon coeur,  
Se change en bonheur.  
Et leur offre en douleur,  
Ce que je garde en rancoeur."_

Une lumière blanche traversa le plafond et toucha les mains de la tante Pétunia. _C'était comme si elle absorbait la lumière ; _pensa Harry. Quand tout redevint noir, les détraqueurs avaient reculé jusqu'au perron de la maison. La tante Pétunia s'avança vers eux et lança sur le détraqueur le plus proche une boule de lumière. Il explosa. Elle fit de même pour le deuxième. Ils étaient enfin débarrassé de ces monstres abjectes. La tante Pétunia s'écroula par terre, essoufflée.

- Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui ; dit-il.

- Alors va chercher tout le chocolat que tu trouveras et donnes-en à ton oncle et Dudley.

- D'accord ! Il retourna dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et prit les deux tablettes de chocolats restantes. Il alla dans la salle à manger où Dudley et son père étaient inanimés. Il mit de légères claques à son oncle et lorsqu'il reprit connaissance il lui donna le chocolat. Il fit de même pour son cousin et retourna dans l'entrée où sa tante avait peine à rentrer. Il lui mit du chocolat dans la bouche et lui prit la taille pour pas qu'elle ne tombe à terre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda l'oncle Vernon.

- Aucune importance ! Lui dit sa femme.

- Maman ! Appela Dudley.

- Oui ?

- J'ai revu ces abominables souvenirs !

- Je sais, moi aussi j'en ai vu ! Nous avons tous dû en voir.

- Mais pourquoi c'est toujours les même ?

- Car il s'agit sûrement des souvenirs les plus malheureux que tu es eu.

- Juste une question : qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? Interrompit Harry.

- Le soir où le détraqueur a enlevé sa cagoule et qu'il a approché son visage du mien : dit Dudley allongé par terre.

- Moi, le jour où mon père est mort devant mes yeux quand il a essayé de monter à l'échelle et qu'il est tombé ; continua son père assis sur une chaise les mains devant ses yeux. Harry pensait que la tante Pétunia allait prendre la parole mais elle ne pipa mot.

- Tante Pétunia ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Le jour où ta mère est morte, Harry ! Le coeur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Le pire souvenir de sa tante était le jour où elle avait appris que sa mère était morte ? C'était impensable ! Elle qui disait tout le temps qu'elle détestait sa soeur !

- Tu sais Harry, j'ai toujours était jalouse de ta mère et de ce qu'elle accomplissait mais le jour où elle est morte, je me suis sentis seule...

- Et toi tu as vu quoi ? Coupa Dudley.

- Moi ? J'y ai vu toutes les années de ma vie passées ici. Il regarda les Dursley tour à tour : ils avaient tous la tête baissé. Harry décida de monter dans sa chambre. Il fit quelques pas, contourna la table de la salle à manger quand la tante Pétunia l'arrêta :

- Harry...

- Pour une fois dans ta vie, s'il te plaît, laisse moi ! L'interrompit Harry, les yeux fermés. Il continua son chemin et monta dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur le lit et repensa aux derniers évènements qui s'étaient produits. _Qu'est-ce que les détraqueurs venaient faire ici ?_ Se demanda-t-il. _Voldemort envoyait-il maintenant ces fidèles même chez les moldus ? Si c'est le cas, il ne doit certainement plus avoir peur de rien et il doit être prêt à se battre contre moi ! L'heure du combat dernier doit être désormais proche ! _Après avoir tourné et retourné toutes ces questions dans sa tête, il s'endormit.


	2. Les retrouvailles

**Auteur :** Suck-mii-Style

**Genre : **Voyages Temporels, Romances, Aventures, Suspens...

**Disclamers **: Tous les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne sont pas à moi, par contre les autres si ! Je tiens beaucoup à Chris !!!

**Note de l'auteur : **Chapitre modifié et corrigé.

**Coup de Coeur :** Mourir avec toi de Booyaka87, Slash Harry/???, p'tet Draco.

**Résumé :** Des choses étranges se passe à Privet Drive. Depuis l'attaque des détraqueurs, Harry attends avec impatience la venue de ses amis pour le ramener dans le monde des sorciers avant son anniversaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les retrouvailles**

C'est avec impatience qu'Harry attendit le 30 juillet, date où l'on viendrait le chercher pour retourner au Terrier. Quand seize heures retentirent ce jour là dans la maison Dursley, l'estomac d'Harry se contracta. Puis la demi-heure sonna, personne n'était arrivé. Même si les Dursley avait posé des housses en plastiques sur les canapés et les meubles du salon pour éviter que la suie de la cheminé ne les tâche, ils paraissaient inquiets : la tante Pétunia ne faisait que de claquer sa langue contre son palais, l'oncle Vernon tournait en rond et Dudley restait cloué dans son fauteuil, les yeux grands ouverts, qui fixait un point devant lui.  
- On voit qu'aux fils des années certaines personnes ne s'améliorent pas ! Fit remarquer l'oncle Vernon.  
- Comme toi avec tes sarcasmes ; chuchota Harry.  
- Pardon ?  
- Rien !  
Ils durent attendre encore plusieurs minutes pour que des flammes vertes apparaissent dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Harry se leva du canapé et regarda la cheminée. Ron apparût :  
- Salut mon vieux ! Ça va ? Ron, couvert de suie, sortit de la cheminée et serra Harry dans ses bras où le feu continuait de crépiter.  
- Oui et toi ? Demanda Harry.  
- Très bien ! Hermione ne va pas tarder. Quelques secondes plus tard, son amie arriva et le serra très fort. Elle fût suivie de...  
- Ginny ! Dit Harry dans un souffle.  
Ginny Weasley, la petite soeur de Ron, franchit le salon et courut sauter dans les bras d'Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue. Harry trouvait Ginny changée. Elle s'était coupée les cheveux de quelques centimètres, avait grandit et s'était maquillée d'un trait de crayon sous les yeux avec du glose sur les lèvres. _Qu'elle pouvait être belle _! ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. Les flammes dans la cheminée avaient cessé. Les quatre amis se tournèrent vers les Dursley, noirs comme le charbon, les cheveux de la tante Pétunia en bataille.(vous voyez le tableau !)  
- Bonjour ! Je suis Hermione Granger : se présenta Hermione, et voici mes amis Ron Weasley et sa soeur Ginny. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! Elle tendit la main à l'oncle Vernon qu'il sera comme si elle avait une maladie contagieuse.  
- Désolé Harry, mais il va falloir faire vite : ma mère n'aime pas que l'on reste seuls depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu. Elle a accepté de nous laisser venir te chercher qu'à une seule condition : que l'on fasse très vite.  
- Comment ça ? Voldemort est revenu ? Cria la tante Pétunia. Les amis d'Harry la regardèrent ainsi que l'oncle Vernon.  
- Comment connaissez vous V-Voldemort ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Vous êtes pourtant une moldue ! Ajouta Ginny. La tante Pétunia ne leur répondit pas.  
- O.K. ! Interrompit Harry. J'ai déjà descendu toutes mes affaires.  
- Très bien ! Dit Ron le regard suspect dirigé sur la tante d'Harry. Hermione, tu passes la première et prends avec toi Hedwige et toi Ginny tu la suis, prend l'éclair de feu.  
Hermione prit la cage d'Hedwige, lança un vague "au revoir" à l'adresse des Dursley et sortit de sa poche de la poudre de cheminette. Elle entra dans la cheminée et se volatilisa, suivit de Ginny et le balai. Harry et Ron hissèrent la valise d'Harry dans les flammes vertes et Ron se volatilisa à son tour. Harry se retourna vers les Weasley :  
- Bon et bien... Adieu !  
- Adieu ! dit la tante Pétunia.  
Harry entra dans la cheminée, prononça "le Terrier" comme les autres avaient fait avant lui et alors que les flammes vertes montaient vers son visage, il crût apercevoir sa tante s'essuyait des larmes avec son mouchoir.  
La tête d'Harry tournait si vite qu'il sentit le peu de nourriture qu'il avait mangé le midi lui montait à la gorge. Quand il reconnut le salon du Terrier, il sortit de la cheminée.  
- Harry mon chéri ! S'exclama Molly Weasley debout devant lui, les bras grands ouverts. Comment vas-tu ? Comme tu as grandi, tu as presque rattrapé Ron ! Et comme tu deviens bel homme ! Est-ce que tu as faim ? Attends quelques minutes que je te prépare quelque chose à goûter !  
- Et bien je vais très très bien Mrs Weasley et pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas très faim.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Molly ! Interrompit Arthur Weasley. S'il te dit qu'il n'a pas faim, crois-le ! Arthur s'approcha d'Harry et lui serra énergiquement la main.  
- Alors Harry, tu n'as pas trop souffert chez ton oncle et ta tante ?  
- Non, vous les connaissez très bien, ils sont charmants ! Plaisanta Harry. Tout le monde rit de bon coeur.  
- Ron ! Aide Harry à monter ses valises dans ta chambre et allez tous vous débarbouiller à la salle de bain, vous êtes couverts de suie.  
- Oui maman ! Dit Ron.  
En montant la malle d'Harry, Ron et lui discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient faits pendant le début des vacances. Ron lui dit que Ginny s'était créée un journal intime où des milliers de photos d'Harry le complétaient.  
- Je l'ai surprise un après-midi et elle était tellement en colère que je rentre sans frapper dans sa chambre qu'elle m'a lancé son abominable sort de Chauves-Furies. Maman a réussi à conjurer le sort au bout de quatre heures. En tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que Ginny t'aime toujours. Elle n'a fait que de me parler de toi ! Dans son journal intime j'ai réussi à percevoir l'interview que tu avais donné à Rita Skeeter pour le Chicaneur donc je présume qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer car sinon elle n'aurait pas gardé ton interview. Il y avait même des poèmes à ton sujet : "O mon chéri, lorsque j'ai vu tes yeux verts comme le crapaud frais du matin..."  
- C'est bon Ron, j'ai compris ! Reprocha Harry. Ils continuèrent à monter les marches et arrivèrent devant la salle de bain où Ginny et Hermione étaient entrain de se rafraîchir puis Ron reprit :  
- Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours, toi ? Cette question immobilisa Harry qui lâcha la valise et qui écrasa le pied de Ron. Tandis qu'il poussait un juron, Harry répondit :  
- Oui, Ron !  
- De quoi ? Demanda Ron qui avait tellement mal aux orteils qu'il avait complètement perdu le fil de leur conversation.  
- Oui, Ron, j'aime ta soeur.  
Ron s'arrêta net et regarda quelque chose derrière Harry. Il se retourna et vu Ginny et Hermione qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte et qui avaient évidemment entendu ce qu'avait dis Harry. Un grand silence s'installa : Ginny souriait à Harry, Harry restait la bouche ouverte et Ron et Hermione les regardaient.  
- Ginny, je crois qu'il te reste de la suie dans le coup ! Dit Hermione qui tira instantanément Ginny par le col de son pull dans la salle de bain et qui ferma la porte. Harry se retourna vers son ami :  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elles étaient là ?  
- Je n'ai pas eu le temps ! Répondit Ron. Ils reprirent la malle par les anses et continuèrent de monter les escaliers.  
- Où sont Bill et Fleur.  
- Chez Gringotts ! Depuis que Dumbledore est mort, tous les sorciers se précipitent retirer leur argent pour acheter tout ce dont ils ont besoin et ensuite ils se mettent en quarantaine, enfermés dans leur maison. Ils ont un travail fou à la banque. Et devine quoi ? ils ont déménagé au début des vacances. Ils se sont trouvés une petite maison pas loin d'ici.  
- Ils doivent être heureux !  
- Tu l'as dis !  
- Et la boutique de Fred et Georges marche toujours ?  
- Oui, ça en devient affolant ! Ils fabriquent chaque jour un nouveau produit ! Ils se sont associé avec Zonko.  
- Génial !  
Arrivés devant le perron de la chambre de Ron, ils posèrent la malle d'Harry et la firent glisser jusqu'au coin de la chambre. Ils s'assirent sur le lit, essoufflés par tant d'efforts. La porte s'ouvrit et Ginny et Hermione entrèrent. Harry remarqua que Ginny était autant mal à l'aise que lui. Il prit la parole :  
- Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés pendant ces vacances ?  
- Oui ! Répondit Hermione. Je suis allée en Bulgarie avec mes parents la première semaine de juillet pour rendre une visite à Viktor Krum. J'y suis restée que quelques jours et je suis venu directement au Terrier.  
- Mais pourquoi y es-tu resté si peu de temps ?  
- Elle a enfin compris que Vicky était ennuyant ! Raya Ron.  
- Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Répliqua Hermione. Lui au moins me trouve belle et amusante pour ce que je suis et pas pour ce que je sais faire en matière de magie.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu y as fait ? Demanda Harry.  
- Et bien j'ai visité des monuments historiques et j'ai acheté un livre avec Viktor qui permet de préparer toutes sortes de parfums.  
- Pfft ! Interrompit Ron. Ayant peur que la conversation ne tourne en dispute, Harry changea de sujet :  
- Vous avez des nouvelles de Voldemort ? Un frisson parcourut Ron.  
- Non ! Dit Hermione qui lançait des regards assassins à Ron. La gazette du sorcier n'en parle presque pas.  
- Moi j'ai des choses à vous dire à son sujet que la presse ne sait pas ! Au moment où il allait enfin leur révéler ce qu'il avait enduré la dernière semaine chez les Dursley, Mrs Weasley frappa à la porte.  
- Les filles ! J'aurai besoin de votre aide en cuisine. Et les garçons, ne vous avais-je pas dis d'aller vous débarbouiller ?  
- On arrive ! Dit Ginny. Hermione et elle sortirent de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers ensemble. Alors que Ginny et Hermione continuaient de descendre un étage, Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la salle de bains. Après s'être à leur tour laver la figure, Harry et Ron rejoignirent les autre à la cuisine.  
- Alors Harry, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé chez les idiots ? Demanda Mrs Weasley.  
- Oh ! Seule la dernière semaine était amusante !  
- Ah bon ? Tu t'es trouvé une petite copine c'est ça ? Sourit Mrs Weasley. Ginny qui buvait un verre de jus de citrouille faillit s'étranglait et recracha tout par terre. Elle se retourna immédiatement vers Harry pour voir ce qu'il allait dire.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ginny ? Demanda Mrs Weasley.  
- Oh rien, j'ai simplement bu de travers. Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire Harry ? Demanda-t-elle lui lançant un regard noir.  
- Non ! Je ne me suis trouvé personne ! J'ai juste découvert que certains membres de ma famille du côté des Potter étaient cracmols et que les Dursley étaient vraiment que des sales moldus hypocrites ! Mentit Harry qui ne voulait pas dévoiler à Mrs Weasley ce qu'il avait vraiment appris. Tous rient.  
- Je vais commencer préparer le dîner. Allez dont faire une partie de quidditch !  
- Chouette ! Venez ! Cria Ron.  
- Bonne idée ! Dit Harry.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas joué. Rien que de penser qu'il allait de nouveau sentir le vent passer entre ses cheveux le rendit tout joyeux. Ils sortirent de la maison et allèrent dans la cabane à balais. Harry emprunta un Brossdur et dit à Ron qu'il pouvait faire une partie avec son Éclair de feu s'il le désirait. Ron accepta l'offre et partit au Terrier chercher le balai d'Harry. Hermione décida d'arbitrer le match. Quand le match prit fin, les Weasley et Hermione commençait à rentrer quand Harry leur annonça qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à leur dire. Il leur raconta donc tous les événements qui s'étaient produits au 4, Privet Drive. Au fur et à mesure qu'Harry contait, Hermione ouvrait de plus en plus grand la bouche et Ginny avait plaqué sa main contre ses lèvres. Puis Hermione dit enfin :  
- Donc en résumé, ta tante était une Kneazle, ton cousin a une petite copine... Ron arrête tu es ridicule... et des détraqueurs ont envahis la maison de ton oncle.  
- Exactement ! Dit Harry.  
- C'est étrange !  
- Tu l'as dit !  
- Ton cousin a vraiment une petite amie ? Ne cessait de rigoler Ron.  
- Ron, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est enrobé qu'il ne peut pas avoir de petite amie. C'est vrai que c'est glauque mais lui au moins a su déclaré sa flamme à la fille qu'il aimait ; dit Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?  
- Oh laisse tomber Ron ! Comme c'est compliqué l'amour avec toi !  
Harry jeta un regard à Ginny qui semblait avoir un soudain intérêt pour les mauvaises herbes à arracher. Il aurait parié qu'elle pensait la même chose de lui. Ils rentrèrent au Terrier. Il était déjà 19h et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Hermione et Ginny le contemplaient depuis la fenêtre du salon.  
- J'aimerai un jour admirer un coucher de soleil avec celui que j'aime ; chuchota Ginny à Hermione. Cette phrase alla jusqu'aux oreilles d'Harry. Il se promit qu'un jour, quand toutes les menaces seraient écartées, il l'emmènerait en voir un.  
- Moi aussi, dit Hermione.  
- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu l'aimes, pourtant l'année dernière on avait pas l'impression qu'il te plaisait !  
- Oui c'est vrai mais il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis.  
- Espérons qu'Harry n'en soit pas un ! Harry interrompit ce qu'il faisait et tendit l'oreille.  
- T'en fais pas Ginny, il se rendra bientôt compte qu'il t'aime trop pour rester loin de toi ! Harry rougit. Ginny sourit à Hermione et elles éclatèrent de rire. Puis Ginny se retourna vers sa mère :  
- Qui vient manger ce soir, maman ?  
- Fred, Georges, Bill, Fleur, Lupin et Tonks. Pourriez-vous installer la table dehors ?  
- Bien sûr !  
Ron et Harry allèrent chercher les couverts dans la cuisine et installèrent le tout sur la grande table de dehors pendant que Hermione et Ginny aidèrent Mrs Weasley à préparer le dessert. Quand 19h30 sonnèrent, Bill et Fleur arrivèrent en voiture de couleur or.  
- Arry ! S'exclama Fleur. Arrr Varrr You ? Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- Bien et toi ? Répondit-il.  
- Très bien merci ! Bill s'avança vers Harry :  
- Salut Harry !  
- Salut Bill ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air plus en forme que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.  
- Oui en effet ! Fleur me prépare parfaitement les potions que je dois avalé.  
- Bill ! Comment t'es-tu approprié ces voitures de luxe ? Demanda Mr Weasley.  
- C'est un cadeau que m'a fait Gringotts pour notre mariage.  
- Quand est-ce que vous vous mariez ? Demanda Harry.  
- Dans deux semaines ! Dit Fleur toute excitée.  
- Tonks et Remus arrivent, regardez ! S'écria Mrs Weasley, venue dire bonjour à son fils et sa futur femme.  
Remus et Tonks étaient venus en portoloin. Une petite voiture passa à côté d'eux et s'arrêta à côté de la voiture de Bill et Fleur. Fred et Georges en sortirent. Quand tout le monde se fût embrassé ou serré la main, Mrs Weasley dit :  
- Commençons à manger, tout le monde à table.  
Toutes les convives prirent place autour de la grande table. Harry s'était assis entre Ron et Fleur et en face de lui, Ginny et Hermione s'assirent. Mrs Weasley arriva, les bras chargés de mets. Elle les posa sur la table et commença à servir.La nuit tombée, Bill fit apparaître des bougies qui brillèrent de milles feux et des oiseaux qui chantèrent des chansons. Pendant qu'Harry mangeait ses pattes, il surprit Ginny entrain de le regarder et elle tourna automatiquement la tête vers Hermione. Puis arriva le dessert. Harry ne pût contenir son envie de regarder Ginny et après avoir tout fait pour l'éviter il se mit à la dévorer des yeux. Quand elle le remarqua, elle lui fit un sourire et Harry le lui rendit. Il ne pût détacher son regard d'elle et d'après ce qu'il pouvait remarquer, Ginny aussi. Harry l'admirait : ses yeux étaient merveilleux, il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser.  
- Harry, tu peux me passer une cuillère, s'te plaît ! Lui demanda Ron. Voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait pas, il le secoua : "Harry ?" Hermione lui envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia.  
- Aïe ! ...Hermione qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
- Prends donc la mienne ! Lui offrit Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle fit un signe de tête vers Ginny et Harry et quand Ron les regarda il comprit.  
- Désolé ! Leur dit Ron. Hermione lui renvoya un autre coup de pied. Aïe !  
- Ron... Boucle-la ! Ron se renfrogna. A dix heures et demie, Mr Weasley se leva de sa chaise, son verre à la main et il le fit tinter avec une cuillère :  
- Mes amis, s'il vous plaît ! Je voudrai vous annoncer que je suis heureux que mon fils épouse une si jolie fille ( Fleur rougit ) et que je souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à Nymphadora et Remus !  
Tout le monde applaudit. Mrs Weasley se leva à son tour et dit :  
- Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que l'on voudrait vous dire !  
- Oui, tout à fait ! Demain, Harry aura 17 ans, il fêtera avec nous sa majorité. Harry et pour Molly et moi comme une fils. Harry sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Et nous serons très heureux : continua Mr Weasley, s'il accepterait de le devenir. Nous ne l'adopterons pas, il gardera le nom de ses parents mais s'il accepte, il apparaîtra comme notre huitième enfant. L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe :  
- Quoi ? Cria Ginny. Non, vous ne pouvez pas ! Et elle sortit de table, courût jusqu'au Terrier et claqua la porte.  
- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? S'étonna Fred.  
- Attendez, j'y vais ! Proposa Hermione en se levant.  
- Non Hermione ! L'interrompit Harry. Laisse moi y aller. Il se retourna vers Mr et Mme Weasley. Merci pour tout ce que vous avait dit sur moi, cela me touche vraiment mais je ne peux pas accepter. Il courût rejoindre Ginny.  
- Quelqu'un va me dire ce qui leur prend ? Demanda Fred.  
- Ginny est en colère... Ajouta Mrs Weasley.  
- Maman ; dit Ron, Harry et Ginny...  
- Non, Ron ! Pria Hermione.  
- Hermione, on n'a pas le choix. Maman ! Harry et Ginny s'aiment.  
- Oh ! Fit Mrs Weasley.  
- Si jamais vous faîtes sa, Ginny et Harry ne pourront plus s'aimer !  
- Arthur, je crois que tu as fait une boulette !  
- Moi ? Je te rappelle que c'était aussi ton idée ! Rétorqua Mr Weasley.  
- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Ginny a avalé de travers tout à l'heure quand j'ai demandé à Harry s'il avait rencontré une fille.  
- Et depuis quand cela dure entre eux ?  
- Ils ont commençaient à sortir ensemble il y a quelques mois et ils ont rompu contre leur grès à la fin du trimestre ! Harry pense que Voldemort pourrait s'en prendre à Ginny si jamais il apprenait qu'il l'aimait.  
- Je vois ! Je crois qu'il ne reste plus qu'à les laisser entre eux.  
- Oui, ils redescendront bien ! Ajouta Mrs Weasley.

Ses parents ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça ? Elle aimait trop Harry et elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il devienne son frère même si c'était égoïste de sa part. Si Harry les laissait faire, elle pourrait faire une croix sur son chéri et elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Pour elle, Harry représentait tout à ses yeux. Elle l'aimait tellement. Ginny était en larmes quand Harry toqua à la porte de sa chambre.  
- Allez vous-en ! Cria-t-elle.  
- Ginny, c'est Harry ! Je peux te parler ? Le coeur de Ginny fit un bond.  
- Oh heu... Oui entre ! Harry poussa la porte, elle sécha vite ses larmes avec un mouchoir. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
- Ne pleures plus ! J'ai refusé ! Ginny le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Comme c'était reposant de sentir Ginny contre lui.  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû, Harry ! Tout ça à cause de moi !  
- Non Ginny ce n'est pas ta faute ! Franchement, tu me vois aimer ma propre soeur ? Ginny rit à cette allusion.  
- Non, c'est vrai ! Donc tu m'aimes toujours ?  
- Bien sûr que je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ! Tu n'as pas vu le regard que je t'ai lancé tout à l'heure. Ginny s'écarta de lui.  
- Si, mais j'avais tellement peur que pour toit ce soit un simple regard et de me faire des idées que je ne me suis pas posé de questions.  
- Je comprends !  
- Harry, j'ai du mal à me contenir sans cesse de t'embrasser tu sais ?  
- Oui moi aussi ! Mais si tu en as besoin, cela ne me dérange pas que tu m'embrasses !  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Puisque je te le dis !  
- Merci ! Mais alors pourquoi...  
- Ne pas sortir ensemble ?  
- Oui !  
- On ne sait pas combien Voldemort a d'espions, qu'ils soient de forme humaines ou animals et qu'il lui répète que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit. Je ne supporterai pas de te perde. Mes parents, Sirius et Dumbledore sont morts et je ne peux plus supporter de prendre les gens que j'aime... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Ginny avait pris les devant et l'avait embrassé.  
- Ne dis plus rien Harry ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas mon but.  
- Je t'aime !  
- Moi aussi ! Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras.  
- Bon je vais te laisser ! Je redescends ! Harry se leva du lit.  
- D'accord ! Bisous ! Harry sortit de la chambre. Il descendit les marches et trouva tout le monde dans le salon.  
- Comment va Ginny ? Demanda Mrs Weasley.  
- Elle va mieux ! Dit Harry.  
- Je vais monter la voir ! Mrs Weasley passa à côté de lui, lui fit un sourire et monta les marches.  
- Harry, nous sommes désolés ! Dit Mr Weasley.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas grave. Vous partiez d'une bonne intention, je n'ai rien à vous reprocher.  
- Cela me soulage ! Ron nous a dit pour Ginny et toi !  
- Ah ! Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux oreilles.  
- Bon, il se fait tard Arthur, Nymphadora et moi nous allons rentrer ; dit Remus en se levant.  
- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Mr Weasley.  
- Oui, demain nous commençons le travail tôt ! Ajouta Tonks. Ils se prirent la main et transplanèrent ensemble.  
- Nous aussi nous allons partir ! Dit Bill.  
- Bien ! Fred et Georges, vous dormez ici ou à la boutique ?  
- Ici ! Répondirent-ils en même temps. Bill et Fleur transplanèrent.  
- Fred, Georges, aidez moi à débarrasser la table ! Ron, Hermione et Harry vous pouvez monter vous coucher, il est tard.  
Le trio monta se coucher pendant que Georges, Fred et Mr Weasley, à l'aide de leur baguette magique, nettoyaient la table. Arrivés au second étage, Hermione leur souhaita bonsoir et rentra dans la chambre où Ginny et Mrs Weasley se trouvaient déjà. Arrivés en haut, Ron dit à Harry pendant qu'ils se mettaient en pyjama :  
- Harry, on ne voulait pas vraiment leur dire ce qui se passait entre toi et Ginny...  
- Ron, ne te fais pas de soucis, ce n'est pas grave !  
- Et comment allait Ginny ?  
- Sur le moment pas trop mais après qu'on est parlé elle allait mieux !  
- Désolé Harry, mes parents sont vraiment cinglés, je ne sais pas ce qui leur est passé par la tête.  
- Ne t'en fais pas ! Bonne nuit !  
- Bonne nuit ! Les deux amis se couchèrent. Harry continuait de penser à Ginny, à leur discussion qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt, à leur baisers qu'ils avaient échangé. C'est avec un sourire inscrit sur les lèvres qu'il s'endormit profondément.


	3. 17 ans

**Auteur :** Suck-mii-Style

**Genre :** Voyages Temporels, Romances, Aventures, Suspens...

**Discalmers **: Tous les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne sont pas à moi, les autres si ! Touchez pas à mon Chris !

**Coup de Coeur :** Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons ? de **Schmarties**, Slash Harry/Drago.

**Résumé **: Des choses étranges se passent à Privet Drive. Après l'attaque des détraqueurs, Harry se rend chez son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, pour fêter son anniversaire et passser le reste de ses vacances.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'anniversaire**

Le lendemain quand Harry se réveilla, la lumière du jour l'éblouit. Il regarda dans le lit d'à côté : Ron n'y était pas. Il s'habilla et Ron rentra dans la chambre.  
- Joyeux anniversaire mon vieux ! Lui souhaita Ron en lui envoyant un petit cadeau. Harry l'ouvrit et y découvrit une sorte de boussole. C'est un accélérateur de vitesse pour balai : expliqua-t-il.  
- Wouaou ! Merci Ron ! On toqua à la porte.  
- Entrez ! Dit Ron. Hermione passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
- Harry est réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui ! Dit Harry.  
- Je suis venu t'apporter ton cadeau, joyeux anniversaire ! Elle lui tendit un gros paquet. Harry savait déjà ce que contenait le paquet : un livre. Il l'ouvrit et sortit en effet un livre épais. Il lut le titre _"Milles et un enchantements d'attaques et de défense"_.  
- Merci Hermione !  
- De rien ! Il la regarda. Un grand sourire était inscrit sur son visage. Il lui rendit ce sourire.  
- Ginny n'est pas avec toi ?  
- Non, elle bricole ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dis hier soir, sans être trop discrète ?  
- Qu'elle m'aimait !  
- Elle ne t'a quand même pas dit que ça ? Demanda Ron.  
- Non... enfin si ! Pour tout vous dire on a parlé de nous deux et on s'est embrassé.  
- Je vois ! Dit Hermione. Mrs Weasley m'a dit de te dire que tu pouvais aller déjeuner si tu voulais !  
- D'accord ! J'y vais ! Il sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Hermione et Ron ne le suivirent pas, ils avaient déjà manger.  
- Bonjour Harry ! Dit Mme Weasley quand il fût rentré dans la cuisine. Joyeux anniversaire !  
- Joyeux anniversaire ! Souhaitèrent Georges, Fred et Mr Weasley qui buvaient leur café.  
- Merci !  
- C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! Dit Georges en offrant à Harry un gros sac. Harry ouvrit le sac et découvrit pleins de petits articles que vendaient les jumeaux dans leur boutique. Il y découvrit des pétards explosifs, de la Bombabouse, des échantillons de parfum pour "attirer les filles comme des mouches" et des Bulles Baveuses.  
- Merci les gars ! Remercia Harry.  
- On a pensé que les échantillons de parfum pour attirer les filles pourraient te servir ; expliqua Fred à Harry en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. Harry lui sourit.  
- Et ça c'est de la part d'Arthur et de moi même ; dit Mrs Weasley en lui posant un énorme gâteau au chocolat devant lui, accompagné d'une boîte de dragées de Berty Crochue.  
- Merci Mr et Mrs Weasley ! Remercia Harry.  
- De rien Harry ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on fête ses 17 ans.  
- Bientôt il pourra l'appeler Belle-maman ! Ricanèrent Fred et Georges.  
Harry fît comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Mrs Weasley coupa le gâteau en plusieurs parts et en donna une à Harry et servit le reste de la table. Dès qu'il eût finit de déjeuner, Harry remonta dans la chambre de Ron. En chemin, Harry fût arrêté par Ginny qui l'embrassa, lui offrit une carte et un petit paquet et lui souhaita un bon anniversaire. Harry n'eût pas le temps de la remercier qu'elle avait déjà descendu les escaliers. Ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à Ginny pour être aussi pressée, il monta les escaliers et poussa la chambre de Ron. Ron et Hermione s'y trouvait.  
- Où va Ginny ? Elle m'a donné mon cadeau d'anniversaire et elle est partie à toute vitesse ; dit Harry.  
- Elle part se promener à la campagne. Cela fait depuis le début des vacances qu'elle part une fois par semaine se balader pour faire des randonnées en solo : expliqua Hermione.  
- Et vous la laissez partir avec Voldemort en liberté ? Cria soudainement Harry.  
- Ne te fais pas de soucis, Mr et Mrs Weasley ont posé un bouclier autour de la maison et de ses environs l'année dernière à Noël. Ginny est une grande fille et sait très bien qu'elles sont les limites à ne pas franchir.  
- Mais il marche toujours après tant de temps ?  
- Bien sûr ! C'est Dumbledore qui les a aidé à l'installer et un charme que lance Dumbledore ne s'arrête pas si facilement ! Ajouta Ron.  
- S'il est si performant comme vous le sous-entendez, pourquoi tous les sorciers n'en installent-ils pas un ?  
- Pour bénéficier du bouclier il faut être membres de l'ordre ; répondit Hermione. Celui qui jure fidélité à l'ordre en mettant sa vie en danger peut avoir à sa disposition un bouclier appelé _Escubo_ pour protéger sa maison des attaques. C'est pour ça que tout le monde ne peut pas en profiter.  
- Mais comment les amis ou les visiteurs font-ils pour rentrer sans être rejeté par le bouclier ?  
- Tu te rappelles de la mèche de cheveux que je t'avais demandé de m'envoyer dans ma dernière lettre ?  
- Oui.  
- Le bouclier demande avant qu'on l'installe "un morceau de nous" qui possède notre ADN, comme un cheveu, pour nous identifier pendant que l'on pénètre dans le domaine, que se soit en marchant, en transplanant ou par un autre moyen de transports. Nous avons bien cru que Fleur prendrait une crise cardiaque quand Mrs Weasley lui a demandé une mèche. Si l'escubo ne peut pas identifier une personne qui rentre dans le Terrier, elle en sera rejetée. Par contre s'il peut l'identifier, elle continuera son chemin. Ce bouclier est très fiable. C'est pour ça que l'on t'a demandé un cheveux, Mr et Mrs Weasley ne voulaient pas prendre le risque que tu restes à la porte.  
- Je comprends !  
- En ce qui concerne les journées de Ginny, je ne la crois pas quand elle dit qu'elle va simplement pique-niquer et respirer de l'air frais à la montagne. A chaque fois qu'elle arrive, elle est exténuée.  
- Hermione, c'est normal qu'elle rentre exténuée, elle a marché !  
- Non, avec mes parents nous avons déjà fait des ballades à pieds, nous marchions du matin au soir avec quelques poses entre deux montées, mais en rentrant nous tenions sur nos jambes. C'est vrai qu'on en pouvait plus mais nous ne nous endormions pas tout de suite comme cela arrive à Ginny à chaque fois !  
On frappa à la porte : c'était Mrs Weasley.  
- Désolée de vous interrompre ! Dit Mrs Weasley. Mais Harry vient de recevoir deux lettres.  
Elle les tendit à Harry : il y avait deux enveloppes, une en parchemin et une autre en papier. Il regarda les adresses et vît que la lettres écrite sur le parchemin contenait : Mr Harry J. Potter, le Terrier, Chambre de Ron Weasley. Tandis que sur les autres, seul "Harry Potter" était écrit. Il ouvrit la première, c'était une lettre officielle :

_Cher Mr Potter,  
Maintenant votre majorité atteinte, vous pouvez dès à présent vous inscrire au cours de réadaptions pour l'option transplanage. _  
_Vous passerez l'heure suivante votre permis au ministère de la magie._  
_En attendant votre réponse, je vous souhaite une bonne journée._

_Mr Wilkie M. Tycross,  
Professeur de transplanage,  
Département de la coopération magique internationale,  
Ministère de la Magie._

Harry avait complètement oublié qu'il devrait passer son permis pendant les vacances. Ron qui avait lu derrière son dos dit :  
- Moi aussi il faut que je passe mon permis. On pourra y aller ensemble !  
- Oui, si tu veux ! Dit Harry.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air très enjoué !  
- Si mais je n'aime pas beaucoup transplaner. A chaque fois j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un petit tuyau.  
- Oui mais ce n'est que passager d'après ce que m'a Fred et Georges. Cela dura quelques temps puis ça s'arrêtera. Et puis le transplanage te sera utile le jour où tu devras combattre Tu-Sais-Qui !  
- Je sais bien ! De qui est donc cette lettre ? Harry ouvrit la lettre en papier et découvrit cette fois-ci l'écriture de Cho, une élève de la maison Serdaigle de Poudlard avec qui il était sorti :

_Cher Harry,  
Les vacances se passent bien ? Je voulais te souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire ! Il faudra que tu me communiques tes sorties à Pré-au-Lard tout au cours de l'année car il faudrait que je te parle. Tu me manques, je t'embrasse !  
Cho.  
P.S : Il faut absolument que l'A.D. reprenne au cas où Tu-Sais-Qui s'attaquerait à Poudlard. Je t'aime._

Quand Harry eût terminé de lire la lettre de Cho, il en resta bouche-bée. Avait-il bien lu ? Cho lui avait-elle bien écrit qu'elle l'aimait ? En fin de compte, cette fille conaissait-elle vraiment les valeurs de l'Amour ?Il n'avait plus reçu de ses nouvelles pendant plus d'un an et aujourd'hui elle réapparaissait et lui disait qu'elle l'aimait ?

- Harry, ça va ? Demanda Hermione qui jusqu'à présent était restée assis sur le lit de Ron et regardait par la fenêtre et qui s'inquiéta de la pâleur d'Harry.  
- Heu... Heu ; bégaya Harry.  
- Cho vient de dire à Harry qu'elle l'aimait ! Lâcha Ron.  
- Quoi ? Hermione se leva d'un bond, lui arracha la lettre des mains et la lut.  
Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Hermione rougissait de colère. Quand elle eût terminé, elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit pour la refermer à nouveau et laissa échapper sa colère :  
- Comment... Comment ose-t-elle te dire qu'elle t'aime après ce qu'elle ta fait ? Personne ne répondit. Elle n'a donc rien dans la tête, elle croit peut-être que de te présenter ses excuses arrangerait tout ! Qu'elle se mette le doigt dans le nez ! Je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe ! Et puis tu ne l'aimes plus, pas vrai ? C'est Ginny que tu désires ! Et de quoi veut-elle te parler ? Bien que l'idée reprendre l'A.D. ne soit pas bête, qu'entend-t-elle par ce "Je t'aime" ou ce "Je t'embrasse" ?  
- Cela signifie qu'elle aime Harry et qu'elle l'embrasse par l'intermédiaire de la lettre ! Dit Ron.  
- Merci Ron, je ne suis pas bête ! Continues comme ça mon pauvre et tu nous expédies tout droit à Sainte Mangouste ! Hermione jeta la lettre à travers la chambre de Ron et en sortit de pieds fermes.  
- Six ans qu'on l'a connaît et elle est toujours autant folle !  
Harry ne sût que répondre : Hermione avait raison de penser que Cho était stupide de croire qu'il lui pardonnerait aussi facilement mais il ne lui était pas nécessaire qu'elle s'emballe autant. Ron, énervé après Hermione sortit à son tour en lançant un "Ah les filles !" Harry allait le rejoindre quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas lu encore toutes ses lettres. Il sortit la lettre de Ginny qu'il avait glissé dans son pantalon quelques temps plus tôt et l'ouvrit. Des confettis en sortirent, accompagnés d'une mélodie qui chantait "Happy Birthday to you" :

_Mon chéri,  
JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Je suis très heureuse que tu le fêtes cette année au Terrier. Dès que j'ai croisé tes yeux verts émeraudes, j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais l'homme de ma vie. Je t'aime mon chéri. Encore Joyeux Anniversaire. J'espère que tu aimeras mon cadeau !  
Ginny qui t'aime._

_P.S : Je ne renoncerai jamais à toi et à notre amour._

Harry ouvrit le petit paquet rectangulaire, un sourire aux lèvres, et y découvrit un cadre qui contenait une photo animée : Ginny courait vers lui, lui sautait dans les bras et il se vît l'embrasser. Un petit mot accompagnait le cadre :  
_"Tu te souviens de cette journée ? C'était le jour où tu étais collé avec Rogue et que l'on avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch. Voici le moment où tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois ! J'ai obtenu la photo grâce à Colin qui nous avait photographié ! Je t'aime !_  
Harry ne cessait de regarder la photo. Ginny avait été l'une des plus belles choses qui lui soit arrivée, dommage qu'ils doivent renoncer à leur amour. Il rangea la lettre et le cadre dans sa malle et il y prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume avec de l'ancre et lui répondit :

_Ma chérie,  
Bien sûr que je me rappelle de ce moment là ! Comment oublier notre premier baiser ? Ton cadeau m'a fait très plaisir ! Je t'aime aussi._  
_Harry_

Il plia le parchemin et le mit dans sa poche. Il descendit les escaliers quand Ron accourût vers lui :  
- Harry, maman a accepté pour que l'on passe notre permis de transplanage ensemble.  
- On y va quand ?  
- Papa m'a dit qu'il en parlerait à Mr Tycross quand il le verrait tout à l'heure au ministère pour fixer une date.  
- Très bien !  
- Au fait, tu veux voir l'album que Ginny a créé ?  
- Pourquoi pas ! Ron et Harry remontèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny où Hermione s'y trouvait, assise sur une chaise devant un bureau où elle écrivait une dissertation que Mac Gonagall avait donné à faire pendant les vacances. Le thème était d'argumenter ce qu'il ressentait en ce qui concernait l'avenir de l'école. _C'est important pour le conseil d'administration de savoir vous, ce que vous en pensez !_ Avait dit Mac Gonagall.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? Demanda-t-elle, voyant que Ron jetait des regards de tous les côtés comme s'il inspectait la chambre.  
- Le journal intime de Ginny ! Répondit Ron tout simplement.  
- Tu ne comptes quand même pas violer l'intimité de ta soeur, Ron ?  
- Ça va Hermione ! Relax ! On voudrait juste y jeter un petit coup d'oeil. Tiens le voilà ! Ron se pencha sous le lit de Ginny et en sortit le journal intime.  
- _Accio Journal intime ! _Récita Hermione. Le livre atterrit entre ses mains. Je ne vous laisserai jamais y toucher ! Comment osez-vous ? Harry !  
- Hermione, on voulait juste rigoler un peu ! Expliqua Harry.  
- Rigoler un peu ? Harry, je te signale qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu aimes Ginny et quand on aime quelqu'un on ne se fiche pas de sa figure ! Harry rougit.  
- Quand à toi Ron... Tu m'exaspères ! C'est ta soeur tout de même !  
- Toi aussi Hermione, tu me casses les pieds depuis que tu es revenue de chez Vicky ! Répliqua Ron.  
- Quoi ? Mais ouvre dont les yeux Ron, tu es jaloux de Viktor, tu en deviens insupportable ! Tout ce que je dis ou tout ce que je fais tu le rapportes à Viktor.  
- Moi ? Jaloux ? Jaloux de quoi ? Du sois-disant "Amour" qu'il y a entre toi et lui ? Jamais !  
- Avoue-le !  
- Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi !  
Le journal intime tomba des mains d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne fonde en larmes. Ron savait qu'il était allé trop loin. Il tenta de s'excuser :  
- Hermione, je... je suis désolé ! Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.  
- Ne mens pas ! Pleura-t-elle. Ça sortait du coeur, Ron !  
- Non, non je te jure !  
- Va-t-en ! Ron ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Dégage ! Hurla-t-elle.  
Ron sortit de la chambre presque en courant. Harry n'avait jamais vu Hermione autant en colère, sauf le jour où elle avait frappé Malefoy. Il s'approcha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras. Il essaya de la consoler mais en vain.  
- Hermione calme toi ! Fit Harry. Le boursouflet de Ginny grattait sa cage ce qui l'exaspéra encore plus.  
- Harry, si tu savais comme ça me fait mal ce qu'il a dit !  
- Je sais !  
- Non, non ! Vous, les garçons vous ne savez rien ! Vous êtes tous des abrutis ! Ron ne voit donc pas que je lui envoie des signaux ?  
- Des quoi ?  
- Laisse tomber Harry !  
- Dis moi ! Insista Harry. Hermione se desserra de son étreinte.  
- Non, laisse moi seule, va le rejoindre !  
De peur qu'Hermione lui cria dessus comme elle avait fait avec Ron, Harry se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre quand il se rappela qu'il tenait toujours le petit mot qu'il avait écrit, adressé à Ginny.  
- Hermione, s'il te plaît, tu pourrais donner ça à Ginny c'est de ma part !  
- Oui.  
Elle tendit la main, Harry lui donna le mot et partit de la chambre. Il monta voir Ron. Il était assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.  
- Ça va ? Dit Harry.  
- J'en ai l'air ?  
- Pas vraiment ! Harry s'assit à côté de Ron. Un silence s'installa puis il dit :  
- Harry, pourquoi Hermione est si méchante avec moi ? Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'à chaque faits et gestes que je fais, elle me crie dessus ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger !  
- Si tu le dis !  
- Faut te changer les idées, viens on va faire une partie de quidditch comme ça j'essaierai ton accélérateur de vitesse.  
- Oui.  
Les garçons firent une partie de quidditch avant que Mrs Weasley les appelle pour déjeuner. Ils rangèrent leur balai dans la cabane et coururent jusqu'à la maison. Ce midi-là, seuls Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ron et Hermione mangèrent au Terrier. Quand Mrs Weasley se leva et débarrassa les assiettes pour le dessert, elle vît qu'Hermione n'avait presque pas toucher à son repas.  
- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mangé, Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Je n'ai pas très faim, Mrs Weasley ! Répondit Hermione.  
- Tu es bien rouge ! Tu ne serais pas malade ?  
- Je ne crois pas ! Si Hermione était rouge, c'était parce qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Mrs Weasley osa sa main sur son front.  
- Tu n'es pas fiévreuse ! Je pense qu'une après-midi de repos te fera le plus grand bien, tu préfères manger du dessert ou bien monter te coucher tout de suite ?  
- Je vais monter tout de suite !  
Hermione se leva et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Après le déjeuner, Harry et Ron passèrent l'après-midi à s'occuper : ils commençèrent pas une nouvelle partie de quidditch, ils s'amusèrent à débarrasser le jardin des gnomes puis ils jouèrent aux échecs version sorcier. Au cours de l'après-midi, Harry reçut d'autres cartes pour lui souhaiter bon anniversaire. Quand Ron lût à Harry la carte que lui avait envoyé Romilda Vane, il éclata de rire. Elle lui avait écrit un poème pour lui déclarer son amour. Enfin, ils décidèrent de monter voir comment se porter Hermione. Ils frappèrent à sa porte et entrèrent dans la chambre où Hermione était allongée sur son lit en train de lire.  
- Tu vas mieux ? Rougit Ron. Hermione fit "oui" de la tête sans lever les yeux de son livre.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda Harry.  
- Comme si tu t'y intéressait ! Rétorqua Hermione.  
- Écoute Hermione, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure ; s'excusa Ron. Je n'avais pas envie de te blesser, loin de là, mais je me suis laisser emporter.  
- J'ai bien vu !  
- S'il te plaît Hermione, pardonne moi ! Hermione posa son livre sur la table de chevet, se leva et s'approcha de Ron. Celui-là recula de quelques pas de peur que son amie ne le frappe.  
- Je te pardonne, on oublie tout ! Elle lui fît un bisou sur la joue. Ron rougit de nouveau et sourit. Harry, je voulais te demander si tu comptais reprendre l'A.D. ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je pense que oui mais le problème c'est que nous ne pouvons plus nous entraîner dans la salle sur demande, maintenant que des mangemorts sont sortis par là elle a dû être condamnée et surveillée. C'est une très bonne idée, j'y avais déjà réfléchis au début des vacances depuis... depuis qu'il est mort mais tu penses que beaucoup de monde serait intéressé ?  
- Déjà, aucun Serpentard ne devra être mis au courant, ils feraient tout pour nous faire renvoyer surtout toi Harry comme tu es l'attrapeur de Gryffondor et puis on peut toujours essayer de réunir les anciens membres et de leur dire d'emmener avec eux s'il le désire des amis de confiance. Même si nous sommes que six, on mériterait de pouvoir être entraînés.  
- Oui ! Mais j'en ferais parti que si ce Mickaël Corner et Zacharias Smith ne se joignent pas à nous ! Dit Ron.  
- Ron, tu es vraiment égoïste ! Mets ta rancoeur de côté et accepte les autres, chacun mérite un bon entraînement.  
- Oui, 'Mione ! Dit Ron.  
- On pourra toujours essayer mais je veux que toi, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna ayez une heure de plus que tous les autres car si un jour je fais appel aux membres de l'A.D. je serai sûr que vous, vous veniez à l'appel ; expliqua Harry.  
- Très bien ! Dit Hermione.  
- Je voulais aussi te parler de Pattenrond Hermione, tu savais qu... Harry fût interrompu par les cris de Mme Weasley :  
- Les garçons, venez m'aider ! Harry et Ron descendirent en trombe vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris. Quand ils arrivèrent, Mrs Weasley essayait de faire tenir Ginny debout. Elle était à moitié allongée par terre, inconsciente.  
- Que lui est-il arrivée ? S'inquiéta Harry.  
- Elle vient d'arriver ! Elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes quand elle a passé la porte.  
Tout d'un coup, Ginny ronfla.  
- Elle dort ?  
- Oui ! Aidez moi à la transporter jusqu'à sa chambre !  
Mrs Weasley prit les bras de Ginny pendant qu'Harry et Ron prenaient les jambes. Ils la hissèrent jusque dans son lit. Mrs Weasley redescendit pour lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Hermione jeta un regard à Harry qui était au chevet de Ginny et lui dit :  
- Quand je te disais qu'elle ne partait pas simplement promener...  
- Tu avais raison ! Coupa Harry. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Mrs Weasley revint avec un plateau de soupe.  
- Harry, Ron, Arthur voudrait vous parler en ce qui concerne votre permis de transplanage, ils vient d'arriver du ministère où il a rencontré Mr Tycross ; dit-elle.  
- D'accord ! Ron et Harry allèrent rejoindre Mr Weasley dans le salon.  
- Les garçons, je me suis entretenu avec Mr Tycross et je vous ai réservé un cours de réadaptation qui vous prendra une heure, plus la possibilité de passer votre permis ; expliqua-t-il.  
- Cool ! et quand est-ce que nous irons le passer ? Demanda Ron  
- Dans trois jours.  
- Merci Mr Weasley ! Remercia Harry.  
- Oui, merci ! Ajouta Ron.  
- Ce n'est rien ! Allez retrouver les filles ! Dit Mr Weasley.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry partit voir comment allait Ginny. Quand il rentra dans la chambre, il surprit Hermione et Ginny en pleine conversation. Hermione se leva aussitôt vers lui.  
- Harry, j'espère que tu pourras m'aider. Ginny refuse de me dire où elle se rend à chaque fois qu'elle part se promener ! Lui dit-elle.  
- Si je te dis que je vais me promener, crois moi Hermione ! Hermione fît comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.  
- Je t'en supplie Harry, convainc là de nous dire où elle va ! Elle se retourna vers Ginny : Si tu prétends que tu pars simplement te balader ou pique-niquer, comment se fait-il que tu en rentres épuisé au point de t'endormir sur le porche de la maison ?  
- C'est une bonne question ; intervint Harry. Explique-nous !  
- Je vois que cela ne sert à rien de discuter avec vous. Maintenant je vous prie de me laisser dormir, j'ai sommeil ! Et la prochaine fois Harry, essaye de ne pas garder ton air bête et d'avoir un sourire en coin sur les lèvres quand tu essaieras de te fâcher ! Ginny se cacha sous les couvertures, signe que la conversation était close. Hermione soupira.  
- Laisse tomber Harry ! Dit-elle. Merci quand même. Harry murmura un vague "de rien" avant de monter se coucher. Quand il fût arrivé dans la chambre de Ron, il se mit en pyjama et se coucha. La journée avait été épuisante. Harry s'endormit profondément.


	4. Transplanage au Ministère et Mariages

**Auteur : **Suck-mii-Style

**Genre : **Voyages Temporels, Romance, Aventures, Suspens...

**Disclamers :** Tous les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne sont pas à moi, par contre les autres si ! Chris est toujours ma propriété privée :P

**Coup de coeur :** Parchmess de **Leviathoune**, Slash Harry/Drago.

**Résumé** : Des choses étranges se passent à Privet Drive. Après l'attaque des détraqueurs, Harry se rend chez son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, pour fêter son anniversaire et passer le reste de ses vacances. Harry et Ron s'apprêtent à passer leur examen de transplanage et toute la famille Weasley est s'en dessus-dessous pour le mariage de Fleur et Bill. La rentrée approche...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Transplanage au ministère et Mariages**

Trois jours plus tard, Mrs Weasley vint réveiller Harry et Ron. Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent et descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Puis l'heure arriva pour eux, d'aller passer leur permis de transplanage. Mrs Weasley, Hermione et Ginny leur souhaitèrent bonne chance avant qu'ils ne partent au ministère par la poudre de cheminette. Quand ils furent tous sortis de la cheminée, ils arrivèrent dans une salle close. Seule la cheminée était une source de lumière, les murs étaient sombres et délabrés. Un léger frisson parcourût Harry. Après quelques secondes de silence, une voix féminine qu'Harry avait déjà entendu les fois où il était venu au ministère s'éleva :  
- Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.  
- Arthur Weasley, directeur du bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objets de protection ; Dit Mr Weasley comme s'il parlait tout seul. J'accompagne mon fils Ronald Weasley et son ami Harry Potter qui ont rendez-vous pour obtenir leur permis de transplanage.  
- Merci ! Les visiteurs sont priés de prendre leur badge et de les attacher bien en vue sur leur robe.  
Des badges tombèrent sur le sol en pierre, venant de nul part. Ron et Harry les ramassèrent et les épinglèrent sur leur robe de sorcier. La voix reprit :  
- Les visiteurs sont priés de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter leur baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité, situé au fond de l'atrium.  
Une porte se dessina devant eux. Mr Weasley poussa la porte et fît sortir Ron et Harry.  
- Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée.  
Les Weasley et Harry marchèrent sur le parquet ciré du hall, dépassèrent la fontaine représentant un couple de sorcier, un gobelin, un centaure et un elfe de maison. La foule était tellement dense qu'Harry faillît se faire bousculer par plusieurs sorciers. Il avait l'impression qu'en faisant deux pas, il en reculait de trois. Arthur Weasley emmena Harry et Ron jusqu'au panneau où était écrit "Sécurité". Un homme crasseux, habillait d'une robe de sorcier miteuse se tenait debout derrière le comptoir. Il était assis sur une chaise, une main collée contre sa joue droite. On aurait dit qu'il s'ennuyait. Quand il vît Mr Weasley, il se redressa et sourit :  
- Bonjour Arthur ! Dit-il.  
- Bonjour Eric ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Très bien ! Alors, avec qui viens-tu aujourd'hui ? Ne serait-ce pas de nouveau Mr Potter ? Tu n'es quand même pas convoqué à nouveau au conseil de discipline ?  
- Non, Eric ! Intervint Mr Weasley. Lui et mon fils viennent passer leur permis de transplanage.  
- Je vois ! Approchez vous les garçons et donnez moi vos baguettes magiques !  
Harry et Ron lui donnèrent leur baguette. Le sorcier sortit une longue tige dorée de dessous le comptoir. Il la passa contre le corps des apprentis pour les contrôler. Puis il reposa sa tige. Il prit en main les baguettes et les plaça une par une sur une balance à un seul plateau. L'appareil vibra et des morceaux de parchemin en sortirent. Puis il leur posa des questions, vérifiant que les baguettes appartenaient bien à leur propriétaire. Enfin, il transperça les bouts de parchemin à travers d'une pointe de cuivre et leur rendit leur baguette.  
- Tu sais ce qui c'est passé ce matin, Arthur ?  
- Non, quoi ? Demanda Mr Weasley.  
- Un gamin moldu a trouvé un morceau de papier où un code était inscrit dessus. Il est allé à la première cabine du coin et à taper les chiffres sur le fétélone. Il est pénétré dans le ministère de la Magie. Les Oubliators l'ont emmené à temps et l'ont soumis au sortilège d'amnésie.  
- Non !  
- Si !  
- Désolé Eric, mais nous devons partir, nous reparlerons de ça plus tard !  
Eric les laissa continuer leur chemin. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans un ascenseur et Mr Weasley appuya sur le bouton numéro 5. L'ascenseur se mit en marche.  
- Eric a l'air beaucoup plus joyeux que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ! Fit remarquer Harry en même temps que la voix qui les avait accueillit réciter les fonctions des étages.  
- Oui. Dit simplement Arthur.  
- Comment se fait-il que l'on puisse se servir des cheminées comme moyen de transport avec le retour de Voldemort ?  
- Le ministère de la Magie a mis en place un système de protection pour les cheminées, ce qui permet aux sorciers de continuer à les utiliser. La régie autonome des transports par cheminée est très régularisée.  
- Donc il n'y a aucun risques ?  
- Aucun risques !  
Ils arrivèrent enfin au cinquième étage. Les portes d'or de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Harry et Ron suivirent Mr Weasley à travers le couloir. Quand ils atteignirent la troisième porte à droite, Mr Weasley toqua. Sur la vieille porte était inscrit en lettres d'or : Département de la coopération magique internationale. Un sorcier d'une grandeur sur-réaliste ouvra la porte. Il portait un smoking comme les moldus et de grosses chaussures. Une cicatrice lui barrait le visage. Il ressemblait plutôt à un géant. Le sorcier demanda :  
- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre venue ?  
- Messieurs Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley ont pris rendez-vous avec le professeur Wilkie Tycross pour passer leur permis de transplanage.  
- Oui, il m'en a parlé ce matin. Il vous attends dans la salle à coté, suivez moi !  
Le grand sorcier sortit du bureau et les menèrent jusqu'à la porte à côté. Il toqua et passa la tête entre l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
- Messieurs Potter et Weasley sont arrivés ; dit-il.  
- Faîtes les entrer ! Dit une voix.  
Harry reconnût la petite voix du professeur Tycross. Le sorcier écarta la porte et fit entrer Ron et Harry. La salle était petite, plusieurs cerceaux étaient déposés sur le sol tandis qu'une estrade s'élevait du sol. Le professeur Tycross s'y tenait debout, la tête haute. Il était toujours autant petit et de couleur albinos que la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu.  
- Bonjour ! Dit le moniteur de transplanage.  
- Bonjour ! Dirent en coeur Harry et Ron.  
- Les garçons, je vous attends dehors ! Leur chuchota Mr Weasley. Harry et Ron firent oui de la tête. Il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte.  
- Bien ! Fit Mr Tycross pour attirer leur attention. Nous n'allons pas perdre de temps et commencer tout de suite votre heure de cours de réadaptation pour l'option de transplanage. Veuillez vous placer à trois mètres chacun de l'un des cerceaux disposés par terre. Approchez vous !  
Harry et Ron s'avancèrent devant leur cerceau respectif.  
- Comme je le disais durant votre sixième année de cour, le transplanage se définit en trois mots : Destination, Détermination et Décision. La règle des trois D. Première étape : fixez résolument votre esprit sur la Destination souhaitée. Veuillez dès à présent vous concentrez sur votre objectif : le cerceau. Deuxième étape ; poursuivit Tycross, concentrez votre Détermination sur l'espace à occuper ! Que votre désir d'y pénétrer se répande dans chaque particules de votre corps ! Troisième étape : seulement quand je vous donnerai le signal, tournez sur place en essayant de trouver votre chemin dans le néant et en accomplissant votre mouvement avec Décision ! Je vais évaluer votre niveau pour définir si vous avez beaucoup de travail à accomplir. Mr Weasley, je vous prie de commencer ! Fermez les yeux, concentrez vous et à mon signal, transplanez !  
Ron obéit aux indications de Tycross.  
- A mon commandement : un, deux, trois ! Ron tourna sur lui même mais ne parvint pas à transplaner à l'intérieur du cerceau.  
- Recommençons ! Reprit Tycross. Un, deux, trois !  
Ron tourna une nouvelle fois mais ne transplana pas pour autant. Ils durent attendre encore dix minutes avant que Ron transplane sur l'estrade à côté du moniteur. Tycross le pria de continuer. Ron repartit se mettre derrière le cerceau, il se concentra de toutes ses forces et atterrit cette fois-ci dans le mille.  
- Très bien, Mr Weasley ! Félicita Mr Tycross. Vous êtes désormais apte à passer votre permis. Passons à Mr Potter, veuillez fermer les yeux, concentrez vous et à mon signal, transplanez ! Harry se concentra comme avait dit le moniteur de transplanage : il ferma les yeux en essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au cercle. Mais instinctivement il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.  
- Stupéfiant ! S'étrangla le moniteur. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le moniteur de transplanage semblait si excité. Harry suivit le regard de Tycross et regarda à ses pieds. Il était à l'intérieur du cerceau. Il ouvrit grands les yeux puis il regarda Ron qui semblait lui aussi n'en croire pas ses yeux.  
- Comment as-tu fait ? Demanda celui-ci.  
- Je ne sais pas ! Répondit Harry. J'ai simplement pensé très fort à pénétrer dans le cerceau pour en finir au plus vite et à ce que je vois, j'ai transplané sans m'en rendre compte. Le plus qui est étrange, c'est que je n'ai rien ressenti de désagréable à cela.  
- Je crois Mr Potter, que vos dons ne cessent de s'accroître ! Fit Mr Tycross. Je pense que vous êtes tous les deux à présent aptes à passer votre permis. Il prit sa baguette, la pointa contre sa gorge et dit :  
- _Sonorus_ ! Amanda, Eléna, je sollicite votre aide !  
Sa voix se répercuta en écho dans tout le département Transplanage. Deux sorcières transplanèrent à côté de Tycross. Les deux filles se ressemblaient tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'un miroir réfléchissait l'image de l'une d'entre elles. Elles portaient toutes les deux des robes de sorciers de couleur turquoise. Elles étaient grande, les cheveux comme l'ébène et le teint mat. Devant leur regard interrogateur, Mr Tycross leur dit :  
- _Sourdinam_ ! Comme je vous le disais, Amanda et Eléna, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Ces jeunes sorciers sont venus passer leur permis de transplanage et il faudrait que vous les accompagnez durant leur tache !  
- Très bien ! Dirent en choeur les sorcières.  
- Revenons-en à nous ! Je vais vous attribuer une sorte de mission : celle de transplaner à un endroit très précis. Vous obtiendrez votre permis que si vous réussissiez à transplaner au bon endroit que je vous aurais communiqué. Par contre, si vous arrivez à plus de dix centimètres de votre point d'arriver, vous devrez repasser votre permis au plus tôt dans deux mois. Amanda et Eléna seront là pour vous accompagnez au cas où vous atterrissiez dans un endroit peu fréquentable. Elles vérifieront vos coordonnées et vous ramèneront ici, une difficulté à engendrer car il est toujours plus facile de transplaner seul car elle se tiendront à vous. Avez-vous compris ?  
- Oui ! Firent Ron et Harry.  
- Des questions ?  
- Non !  
- Bien ! Mr Weasley, vous, vous devrez transplaner à Pré-au-lard, à côté de l'entrée du pub "les Trois Balais". Vous connaissez sûrement ? Arrêtez moi si vous ne savez pas où je vous demande d'aller car pour des sorciers de votre âge, seuls les endroits que vous connaissez vous permettront de transplaner à l'endroit voulu. Quand à vous Mr Potter, vous devrez transplaner vous aussi à Pré-au-lard mais devant l'entrée de "Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes". Vos destinations vous conviennent-elles ?  
- Oui !  
- Bien, bien ! Amanda, je te demande de t'accrocher au bras de Mr Weasley, quand à toi Eléna, prends le bras de Mr Potter.  
Les sorcières s'exécutèrent. Ron rougît comme une tomate au contact du bras d'Amanda.  
- Fermez les yeux, concentrez vous, il sera inutile de tourner comme vous savez transplaner. Vous êtes prêt ? Un, deux, trois ! Transplanez !  
Harry s'imagina aussitôt à l'entrée de chez Zonko qu'il avait tant visiter avec ses amis Ron et Hermione. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait devant l'enseigne, accompagné d'Eléna.  
- Voyons voir si tu as transplané au bon endroit ! Dit la sorcière.  
Elle examina les lieux pendant cinq bonnes minutes de fond en combles, calculant le nombre de pas, contrôlant tout. Puis elle lui dit :  
- Je ne peux pas te dire si tu as réussi ton transplanage. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te ramener auprès de Wilkie ; continua Eléna. J'espère que ton ami a réussi. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, prends mon bras !  
Harry s'accrocha et se laissa entraîner. Quand Harry arriva dans la salle de transplanage du ministère de la Magie, Ron n'était toujours pas revenu. _Pourvu qu'il est réussi sa "mission" transplanage_ ! Se dit Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, Amanda arriva avec Ron, livide comme un linge.  
- Alors ? Demanda Tycross.  
- Transplanage réussit ! Dirent en choeur les sorcières.  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent automatiquement en souriant. Des couleurs reprirent sur le visage de Ron. Le noeud qui s'était formé à l'estomac se décontracta, il fût soulagé.  
- Je crois que ceci vous appartiens désormais.  
Tycross sortit de sa poche deux morceaux de cartons plastifiés, les tapota avec sa baguette pour faire apparaître les noms des jeunes sorciers et les tendit à Ron et Harry. Harry le prit et le regarda : _on aurait dit une carte d'identité moldue _; pensa-t-il.  
- Avec cette carte, que vous devrez tout le temps garder à votre disposition, vous permets de transplaner quand l'envie vous y prend. Vous pouvez disposer !  
Harry et Ron sortirent de la salle en remerciant le moniteur. Mr Weasley les attendaient dehors.  
- Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Vous avez réussi ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.  
- Oui papa ! Nous avons réussi ! Cria Ron.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui Mr Weasley ! Ajouta Harry.  
- Bravo les garçons, attendons de voir la réaction de Molly, elle sera heureuse d'apprendre que vous avez réussi ! Ne perdons pas une seconde, on s'en va ! Les Weasley et Harry repartirent vers l'ascenseur. A mi-chemin, il furent arrêter par une voix :  
- Bonjour Arthur ! Dit la voix. Ils se retournèrent.  
- Bonjour Mr Le Ministre ! Dit Arthur. Rufus Scrimgeour, le premier ministre du monde de la sorcellerie, était en train de fermer une pièce à clefs.  
- Comment allez-vous ? Je vois que vous êtes venus avec Harry !  
- Oui en effet. Je vous présente mon fils, Ronald Weasley !  
- Bonjour jeune homme ! Ron murmura un vague bonjour.  
- Mais que faîtes-vous ici ? Demanda Mr Weasley poliment.  
- J'ai appris par Eric qu'Harry Potter venait passé son permis alors j'ai tout de suite accouru pour lui faire mes salutations et m'entretenir avec lui.  
- Ah, je vois !  
- Mais pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? Demanda curieusement Harry.  
- Et bien, j'aimerai vous parler en privée si cela ne vous dérange pas ! Dit Rufus Scrimgeour. Venez avec moi un peu plus loin. Harry et le ministre firent quelques pas. Rufus Scrimgeour regarda autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne l'entendait.  
- Je voulais vous demander si ma proposition...  
- Elle ne m'intéresse toujours pas ! Coupa Harry. Et maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, vous pouvez être certain qu'elle ne m'intéressera jamais !  
- Très bien ! J'avais entendu dire que vous désiriez devenir aurore d'après Dolores Ombrage, donc j'avais pensé que si vous accepteriez ma proposition, je vous aurai aidé à gravir les marches un peu plus vite.  
- Qu'entendez-vous par _"Aidé à gravir les marches un peu plus vite"_ ?  
- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?  
- Oui ! Et bien Mr le Ministre, ce n'est pas en _"m'aidant à gravir les marches un peu plus vite" _que je participerai à votre plan diabolique ! Rufus Scrimgeour rougit de colère.  
- Je crois que vous oubliez à qui vous parlez, jeune sot !  
- Non, je le sais parfaitement ! Harry tourna les talons devant un ministre hors de lui.  
Quand il revint vers les Weasley, il leur dit qu'ils pouvaient désormais partir. Ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Mr Weasley appuya sur le bouton de l'atrium. Puis ils marchèrent en passant devant le comptoir d'Eric, et allèrent jusqu'au fond du hall. Ils passèrent devant le bassin et rentrèrent dans la salle où la cheminée leur permettrait de rentrer jusqu'au Terrier. Harry crût qu'il allait vomir en tournant aussi vite dans l'âtre de la cheminée. En sortant, Hermione se jeta à son cou :  
- Alors Harry, raconte nous ! Vous avez réussi ? Ron sortit de la cheminée à son tour.  
- Harry et moi nous avons réussi notre permis de transplanage ; cria Ron.  
- Super ! S'exclama Hermione.  
- Génial ! Ajouta Ginny qui se trouvait derrière Hermione. Mr Weasley arriva.  
- Mon Ronnie a réussi son permis, je suis fière de toi mon chéri ! Dit Mrs Weasley à l'adresse de Ron. Elle s'en approcha et le serra dans ses bras en lui donnant un bisous sur la joue.  
- Maman, tu m'étouffes ! Lui dit Ron. Tout le monde rit.  
- Allez venez ! Il est temps de déjeuner !  
Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione partirent à la cuisine manger le repas qu'avait préparer Mrs Weasley.

* * *

Quand le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur et de Tonks et Lupin, Harry ne cessait de courir de tous les côtés pour essayer de retrouver sa cravate. Mrs Weasley lui avait loué un smoking noir sur le chemin de traverse "spécial mariage". La cérémonie devrait commencer à 11h et à 10h45, Ron n'était pas plus prêt qu'Harry.  
- Où sont Ginny et Hermione ? Demanda Harry à son ami.  
- Dans la chambre de maman ! Cela doit faire une heure que toutes les filles de la maison se sont réunies dans sa chambre. Quand j'y suis passé devant tout à l'heure, elles gloussaient. On frappa à la porte.  
- Entrez ! Dit Ron. Mr Weasley passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :  
- Vous êtes prêts ?  
- Presque ! Je cherche mes chaussettes.  
- Oui ! Dit Harry qui avait retrouvé sa cravate et l'avait noué autour de son cou.  
- _Accio Chaussettes_ !  
Les chaussettes de Ron atterrirent dans sa main. Il les enfila et suivirent Mr Weasley. Les trois hommes rentrèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred et Georges. Percy, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Fred et Georges s'y trouvaient déjà.  
- Les garçons, vous avez oublié vos rosettes ! Arthur tendit à Harry et Ron deux roses blanches qu'ils attachèrent dans la poche de leur veste, sous l'épaule.  
- Je crois que nous sommes prêt ! Dit Bill. Il est temps de descendre pour toi et moi, Remus !  
- Oui, je te suis ! Les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers.  
- Je vais voir si les filles sont prêtes ! Dit Arthur. Il sortit de la chambre et toqua à la porte d'en face. Mrs Weasley ouvrit :  
- Oui ?  
- La cérémonie va bientôt commencé, vous êtes prêtes ?  
- Oui, Arthur. Mrs Weasley sortit et Hermione, Ginny, Pénéloppe et trois amies à Fleur.  
- Bill et Remus sont descendus ? Demanda Fleur. Je refuse de sortir de la chambre tant qu'ils ne sont pas descendus car voir la mariée avant le mariage porte malheur.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Fleur, ils sont descendus il y a cinq minutes.  
- Ouf !  
Elle sortit à son tour, suivie de Nymphadora. Elles étaient toutes les deux très jolies. Fleur était habillée d'une grande robe de mariée blanche, un long voile et des perles blanches accrochées dans les cheveux. Elle s'était gantée de longs gants blancs. Quand à Nymphadora, elle avait penchée pour un tailleur mauve et de la dentelle autour du décolleté. Ses cheveux étaient cette fois ci d'une teinte brune avec quelques mèches mauves. Arthur les regardait la bouche ouverte que Mrs Weasley essaya de fermer quand elle s'en rendit compte.  
- Vous êtes... superbes ! Dit-il.  
- Merci ! Les deux mariées ricanèrent.  
- Où sont les garçons ? Demanda Mrs Weasley.  
- A côté ! Répondit Mr Weasley.  
- Les garçons, sortez nous sommes prêtes ! Harry, Ron, Percy, Charlie, Fred et Georges sortirent.  
- Bien ! Alors placez vous par ordre de couple comme nous avons fait hier pendant la répétition : Charlie mets toi avec Prudence, Percy avec Pénéloppe, Fred avec Gaëlle, Georges avec July, Ron avec Hermione et Ginny avec Harry. Les filles, prenez le bras de votre garçon et tenez le bien.  
- Tu as peur qu'on parte en courant ? Demanda Georges. Tout le monde rit.  
- Non mais comme ça si jamais l'une de nous tombe par terre elle vous attirera avec elle pour ne pas avoir trop honte et dire à tout le monde que vous lui avez fait un croche-pied ! Répliqua Mrs Weasley. De nouveau tout le monde rit.  
- Bien, dès que la musique commencera, vous nous suivrez, Arthur et moi, jusque devant l'autel et vous vous assiérez dans les chaises vides, les garçons sur la gauche, les filles sur la droite. Vous avez compris ?  
- Oui ! Dirent-ils tous en choeur.  
- Bien ! _Avis_ !  
Des oiseaux sortirent de la baguette de Mrs Weasley et s'envolèrent en bas des escaliers pour prévenir la prêtresse de commencer le mariage. Les Weasley avaient pour coutume, comme tous les sorciers, que le mariage soit célébré par une prêtresse pour que l'amour des futurs-mariés soit éternel. Quelques secondes plus tard, une douce musique s'éleva du salon. Mr et Mrs Weasley descendirent, suivit des couples. Au milieu du salon un chemin avait été tracé avec des pétales de roses rouges. Bille et Remus se tenaient à côté de la prêtresse. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il reconnût Gabrielle, la soeur de Fleur, les membres de l'ordre, le professeur Mac Gonagall, Hagrid et Graup et Neville avec sa grand-mère. Harry tourna sur la gauche, tandis que sa partenaire tournait à droite. Puis la musique changea d'air pour laisser la place à la marche nuptiale. Fleur et Nymphadora arrivèrent se tenant par le bras le sourire aux lèvres. Fleur se plaça à côté de Bill, tandis que Nymphadora se plaçait à côté de Remus. Puis la prêtresse commença :  
- Bonjour à tous ! Si nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui c'est pour unir deux âmes qui n'en feront bientôt plus qu'une. Je m'adresse à vous Fleur Delacour et Bill Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin. Avez-vous décidé d'un comme un accord de reconnaître le lien éternel qui vous unit tous les deux pour toujours ?  
- Oui pour toujours ! Dirent Fleur, Bill, Nymphadora et Remus ensemble.  
- Mettez vous l'un en face de l'autre, main dans la main ! Les couples s'exécutèrent. Les garçons, vous pouvez leur faire part de vos voeux ensemble !  
- Toi ma futur femme, j'ai fait le voeux de t'aimer et de respecter en devenant ton mari et chaque jour de ma vie, tu seras ma femme, mon amante, mon amie et mon âme soeur. Tout ce que je suis, je te le donne !  
- Les filles ?  
- Toi mon futur mari, t'avoir connu, c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Je sais que je suis née pour t'aimer et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu deviens mon mari, man amant, mon ami et mon âme soeur.  
- C'est devant nous que Fleur et Bill, Nymphadora et Remus viennent de se jurer un amour éternel et qu'avec ces cordons magiques, je les unis par les liens sacrés du mariage ! La matriarche fît léviter des cordes et les enroula autour des poignets des jeunes mariés.  
- Mon coeur est à toi, mon corps est à toi, dans cette vie et pour l'éternité grâce aux pouvoirs de la magie ! Dirent en choeur les couples.  
- Vive les jeunes mariés ! Dit la prêtresse.  
- Vive les jeunes mariés ! répéta le public en larmes.  
- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! Bill et Remus embrassèrent leur nouvelle femme. La musique reprit et le public se leva pur saluer les nouveaux mariés. Mme Weasley était en larmes. Harry s'approcha de Fleur :  
- Félicitations ! Dit-il.  
- Merci Arry ! Je suis extrêmement contente que tu sois là pour mon mariage. Ma soeur Grabielle veut te revoir !  
- D'accord, j'irais lui dire bonjour ! Fleur lui fît un sourire.  
La journée passa à une vitesse alarmante, le déjeuner dura jusqu'à 15h30. Gabrielle s'assit à côté d'Harry sous le regard jaloux de Ginny. Les mariés jetèrent leur bouquets dans la foule : Hermione avait réussi à attraper celui de Fleur, Ginny celui de Tonks. Ron rigolait comme un fou. Puis vint le soir, on commença à allumer la musique. Des chansons entraînantes s'enchaînèrent puis, la musique redevint plus douce. Les couples se levèrent pour aller danser un slow. Les gens prirent garde à Fred et Gaëlle qui semblaient se déchaîner sur la piste malgré la lenteur de la musique. Ron invita Hermione à danser, qui rougit avant d'accepter. Harry regarda où se trouvait Ginny. Elle était assise, seule, à quelques mètres plus loin. Il hésita à l'emmener danser. Il regardait toujours Ginny quand celle-ci se retourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il se leva et partit la rejoindre avant de lui tendre la main.  
- Serait-ce une demande en mariage Mr Potter ? Demanda Ginny.  
- Non Miss Weasley, mais une invitation à danser ! Dit Harry.  
- Ça me va ! Dit-elle.  
Elle posa sa main dans celle d'Harry. Elle frissonna à ce contact. Il l'emmena jusqu'au milieu de la piste. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Le souffle de Ginny dans le cou d'Harry le fît à son tour frissonner. Harry surprit Hermione sourire toute seule dans les bras de Ron, quant à ce dernier, il jetait des regards vers Harry et sa soeur. A un moment, Ginny lui murmura :  
- C'était vraiment un beau mariage !  
- Oui, Dit Harry.  
- Celui dont j'ai toujours rêvé !  
- Et bien, une fois Voldemort éliminé et si tu veux toujours de moi, je t'en promets un comme celui-ci !  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu es un ange !  
- Je t'aime !  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime.  
Ginny lui donna un baiser. Harry et Ginny dansèrent le slow, bras dessus, bras dessous jusqu'à sa fin. D'autres slows dans la soirée, permirent à Harry et Ginny de s'épanouir dans les bras de l'autre. Puis à deux heures du matin, Harry partit se coucher. Il avait passé une bonne soirée au Terrier avec Ginny, elle aurait encore meilleur si Gabrielle Delacour ne l'avait pas harceler pour qu'Harry lui signe des autographes. Elle en demandait de plus en plus et les ranger au fur et à mesure dans ses poches. Harry en était venu à lui demander si elle en faisait la collection vu le nombre inquiétant de papiers qu'il avait signé et elle avait répondu que non, que c'était pour toutes ses amis en France. _Il t'en reste encore 37 à signer _! Lui avait-elle dit. Harry pensait aux baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Ginny. Une question lui trottait dans la tête : Pourquoi s'interdisait-il de sortir avec Ginny alors qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'embrasser et de flirter ? Cela en revenait au même ! Si Voldemort ou un des ses fidèles les voyaient s'embrasser il n'allait tout de même pas se demander ce qu'allaient préparer à manger, Ginny et Harry ? Harry pensa alors qu'il devrait toucher deux mots à Ginny sur la "relation" qu'ils entretenaient. 


	5. Nouvelle vie à Poudlard

**Auteur :** Suck-mii-Style

**Genre : **Voyages Temporels, Romances, Aventures, Suspens...

**Disclamers :** Tous les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre les autres si ! Chris, à moi, rien qu'à moi !

**Coup de coeur :** L'inacceptable de **Dop**, Slash Harry/Drago.

**Résumé :** Des choses étranges se passent à Privet Drive. Après l'attaque des détraqueurs, Harry se rend chez son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, pour fêter son anniversaire et passer le reste de ses vacances. Son anniversaire s'est bien passé. Harry et Ron s'apprêtent à passer leur examen de transplanage et toute la famille Weasley est s'en dessus-dessous pour le mariage de Fleur et Bill. La rentrée approche... mais la peine d'Harry est trop forte, retournera-t-il à Poudlard ?

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle vie à Poudlard **

Cela faisait maintenant 10 jours que Fleur et Bill et Tonks et Remus s'étaient unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Harry n'avait gardé que des bons souvenirs de jour là. Le 25 août, Harry fût réveillé par Mrs Weasley qui lui annonçait qu'il était onze heures et qu'il était temps qu'il se lève s'il voulait prendre un léger petit-déjeuner avant de déjeuner deux heures plus tard. Il sortit de son lit, s'habilla avec des gestes fébriles et descendit les escaliers. Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient dans la cuisine et quand il rentra, Hermione affichait un grand sourire.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te mets de si bonne humeur ? Lui demanda Harry.  
- Les lettres de Poudlard viennent d'arriver ! Lui répondit Hermione.  
- Ah !  
- Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiasmé !  
- Non !  
- Pourquoi ? Cela va être excitant de se plonger dans des livres à longueur de journée pour se préparer à nos ASPIC !  
- Amusant ? Raya Ron. Tu trouves amusant de se plonger dans des livres ennuyant à longueur de journée ? Il serait peut-être temps de te faire un lavage de cerveau ?  
- N'y comptes pas Ron !  
- Tes parents ont accepté de vous y envoyer ? Demanda Harry à son ami.  
- Oui, pour eux il n'y a aucun risque que les événement de juin se reproduisent.  
- Harry, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ! S'acharna Hermione.  
- C'est simple, j'ai décidé que je n'y retournerais pas !  
- Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione et Ginny en même temps.  
- Vous avez parfaitement entendu ! Je ne veux plus y retourner !  
- Harry, tu pourrais quand même essayait d'y retourner une dernière fois pour passer tes ASPIC en fin d'année et après tu auras tout le temps que tu voudras pour détruire les Horcruxes...  
- Non Hermione ce n'est pas pour ça ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec les Horcruxes.  
- Mais alors pourquoi ne veux-tu plus y mettre les pieds ?  
- Je... Je... Hermione... Je... Je ne veux plus y retourner c'est tout.  
- Et tu crois peut-être que cette réponse va me suffire ?  
- Hermione, ne vois-tu pas que si j'y retourne, je ne vais faire que de penser à LUI ? Depuis qu'il est mort, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser ! Cria Harry. Les larmes d'Harry menaçaient de tomber.  
- Penser à quoi ? Insista Hermione.  
- S'il ne m'avait pas lancé un sort pour m'empêcher de bouger, il serait vivant à l'heure qu'il est ! Je voulais l'aider mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Hermione... Il me manque Hermione, Dumbledore me manque ! Et ce n'est pas le seul ! Cédric, Sirius et mes parents !  
Une larme coula sur la joue d'Harry qu'il sécha immédiatement pour pas que les autres la voient. Il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle.  
- Je... Je suis désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise ! Il faut que tu sortes d'ici, que tu te changes les idées ou tu te perdras, tu comprends ?  
- Dumbledore...  
- Dumbledore aurait aimé que tu poursuives tes études. J'en suis certaine. Tu viens avec nous n'est-ce pas ?  
Harry acquiesça, bien que cette histoire n'était pas tout à fait conclue pour lui.  
- Tu as raison Hermione ! Je vais retourner à Poudlard mais je ne peux pas te promettre que j'y resterais toute l'année !  
- Très bien ! Voici ta lettre ! Hermione lui tendit une lettre en parchemin. Il l'ouvrit et la lût :

_Cher Mr Potter,  
Malgré les derniers évènements qui se sont produits au collège Poudlard, veuillez prendre note que le Poudlard Express quittera la voix 9 3/4 à 11 heures précises le premier septembre.  
L'école restera ouverte à tous sorciers désirant y continuer ses études jusqu'au 30 Octobre, jour au le ministère de la Magie décidera ou non de la fermer définitivement.  
Vous trouverez ci-dessous, la liste des livres nécessaires pour votre septième et dernière année au collège Poudlard.  
Vous pouvez conserver si vous le désirez votre enseigne de capitaine de quidditch de la maison Gryffondor.  
En attendant, je vous prie d'agréer, Mr Potter, mes sentiments distingués._

_Filius Flitwick_  
_Professeur d'Enchantements  
Directeur Adjoint du collège Poudlard._

Quand Harry termina la lecture de sa lettre, il fût surpris de voir que le professeur Flitwick avait été élu Directeur Adjoint de Poudlard. Il avait pensé que le professeur Chourave aurait pris la place du professeur Mac Gonagall. Il déplia le papier qui était glissé dans l'enveloppe et en sortit la liste de livre à acheter.  
- Alors ? Demanda Ron.  
- Ma lettre doit être la même que la votre mis à part le fait que je sois toujours le capitaine de quidditch de Gryffondor. Et vous, vous êtes toujours préfet ?  
- Oui mais Hermione est désormais Préfète-en-Chef ! Harry se retourna vers Hermione qui souriait.  
- Cela ne m'étonne pas ! Qui donc aurait pu tenir le rôle de Préfète-en-chef que toi ? A ma connaissance, tu es la fille la plus intelligente et la plus responsable que je connaisse.  
- Merci Harry.  
- De rien ! Félicitations ! Et toi Ginny ?  
- Rien de nouveau. Je ne suis pas Préfète et heureusement pour moi ! Je n'aime pas tellement tenir le rôle de celle qui dirige.  
- Maman va aller chercher nos affaires sur le chemin de Traverse cet après-midi ! Elle ne veut pas que l'on prenne le risque d'aller avec elle avec tous ces cinglés qui traînent dans la rue ! Expliqua Ron.  
- D'accord ! Dit Harry.  
- Harry, tu n'étais pas descendu pour déjeuner ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Je n'ai plus tellement faim ! Je préfère aller faire une partie de quidditch ! Qui viens ?  
- Moi ! Dirent ensemble Ron et Ginny.  
- Avant d'aller vous amuser, avez-vous finis vos devoirs de vacances ? Harry réfléchit : il avait fait tous ses devoirs pendant qu'il était chez les Dursley mais il n'avait pas écris sa dissertation sur le sort de l'école car à chaque fois qu'il essayait de la commencer, il bloquait. Il se sentait tellement mal depuis que Dumbledore était mort, qu'il préférait ne pas en parler.  
- Oui ! Dirent-ils tous en choeur.

Mrs Weasley était parti leur acheter leur manuel sur le Chemin de Traverse l'après-midi même et avait annoncé qu'elle n'y avait pas rencontré beaucoup de monde. Plusieurs magasins avaient fermé. Elle donna à Harry ses affaires et redescendit préparer à manger. Pendant l'après-midi, Harry avait reçu une lettre de Gringotts pour l'informer qu'il devait se présenter à la banque pour l'héritage de la famille Potter et Black, le lendemain.  
Quand il se réveilla, il s'habilla et se passa les doigts dans les cheveux pour tenter de les mettre en ordre mais c'était peine perdu.  
- Tu ne pourras pas mieux faire ! Avait répliqué son reflet dans le miroir.

Dix minutes après, Bill, qui était rentré de son voyage de noce, lui demanda :  
_-_ Harry, tu es prêt ?  
- Oui ! Répondit Harry. Comment va_-_t_-_on aller jusqu'à Gringotts ?  
_-_ Nous allons utiliser un Portoloin jusqu'à Gringotts.  
Harry et Bill partirent quelques minutes plus tard. Harry prit en main une vieille statue en plomb et sentit une corde l'attraper par le nombril et l'attirer vers le parchemin. Sa tête et son corps tournèrent de plus en plus vite avant de le lâcher sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
Ils traversèrent tous les deux la rue et se retrouvèrent dans le long hall qui menait jusqu'au directeur de la banque Gringotts : Gromuso. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du Directeur, celui-ci affichait la mine revêche qui semblait être commune à tous les gobelins. Il leva la tête devant les nouveaux arrivant :  
_-_ Mr Potter, je présume et … vous, vous ne me semblez pas inconnu, un habitué ?  
_-_ Weasley, Bill Weasley, je travaille au département de comptabilité ! Dit Bill.  
_-_ Mr Weasley ! Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir reconnu mais je me rapellais au moins vous avoir déjà vu dans notre institution. Trêves de bavardages, nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter chiffons.  
_-_ Oui, fit Bill en adoptant un ton plus professionnel.  
_-_ Euh… oui, fit Harry, un peu surpris.  
_-_ Mr Potter, inutile de vous dire que je suis en charge des successions Potter et Black et je me dois de vous informer que vous êtes le seul bénéficiaire dans les deux cas.  
_- _Si nous en venions au fait, fit Bill. Gromuso fit un sourire torve et se plongea dans ses papiers.  
_-_ Comme vous voudrez ! Nous allons d'abord nous occuper de l'héritage Potter… Ce sera très rapide, ne vous inquiétez pas… Voilà !

_« Nous, James et Lily Potter, sains de corps et d'esprits,  
léguons tous nos biens à notre fils Harry.  
Au cas contraire, nous désirons que nos biens soient reversés à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste._

_James Potter & Lily Potter »_

_-_ Je vais maintenant vous lister toutes vos possessions : Le manoir Potter qui se trouve actuellement à Godric's Hollow, le contenu du coffre 777, ainsi que cette lettre.  
Gromuso tendit la lettre à Harry qui le regarda sans trop savoir quoi en faire.  
_-_ Range_-_là, tu la liras plus tard, lui souffla Bill.  
_-_ Pour cette affaire, les frais de commissions montent à cent-dix gallions, dit le gobelin avec un sourire qui dévoila toutes ses dents.  
_-_ Vous plaisantez, c'est beaucoup trop excessif ! Je vous signale que Mr Potter est venu réclamer son héritage et il est de votre devoir de le lui donner, pas de le dépouillez de ses biens ! Fit Bill.  
_- _Je peux comprendre que ce pourcentage peut vous paraître énorme mais cette succession a demandé beaucoup de travail pour nous, les gobelins.  
_-_ J'estime que quarante de commissions vous suffirez amplement.  
_-_ Vous êtes un rude négociateur et nous acceptons de descendre à cinquante gallions.  
_-_ Cela me semble raisonnable, fit Bill avec un large sourire.  
_- _Parfait ! Passons maintenant à la succession Black. Voici donc la lecture du testament Black :

_« Je soussigné Sirius Black, lègue tous mes biens à mon filleul Harry Potter  
Dans le cas où il refuserait où il serait malheureusement décédé,  
je désire que mes biens aillent au collège Poudlard_

_Sirius Black »_

_- _A partir de maintenant, vous en êtes en possession du manoir Black situé au 12 Square Grimmaud, deux maisons dispersées au Royaume Uni, Le contenu des coffres 558 et 968, et cette lettre.  
Harry la rangea aussitôt avec celle de ses parents.  
_- _Je pense que là aussi, notre banque devra se contenter de cinquante gallions de commissions, fit Gromuso en fixant Bill.  
_-_ Vous supposez bien.  
_- _Veuillez signer ceci ! Dit le gobelin en tendant une liasse de papier à Harry qui jeta un regard à Bill qui lui indiqua de les signer.  
Quand Gromuso récupéra les parchemins, il remit à Harry les actes de propriétés avant de les mettre prestement à la porte.  
_- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils font quand même des profits, ils font toujours des profits, dit en souriant le frère aîné de Ron alors que lui et Harry ressortaient de la banque. Bill sortit la statue en plomb et lui et Harry la touchèrent pour retourner au Terrier.

La fin des vacances finit plus vite que ne l'aurait souhaité Harry. Ginny avait fêté son anniversaire le 11 août avec tout sa famille et elle retourna encore trois fois "se promener à la campagne" et refusait de répondre à Hermione quand elle lui demandait ce qu'elle y faisait réellement après que Ginny se soit réveillée. Hermione l'avait menacé qu'elle la suivrait la prochaine fois qu'elle y retournerait mais depuis ce jour là, Ginny n'y retourna pas. Les jours passèrent et la rentrée de Poudlard arriva. Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione s'étaient levés tôt pour ne pas être en retard à la gare. Mr Weasley avait réussi à emprunter une voiture au ministère qui vinrent les chercher à 10h15. Mr et Mrs Weasley ainsi qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny réussirent à faire en sorte qu'ils rentrent tous dans la voiture entre deux valises avec l'aide du sortilège d'agrandissement. Mrs Weasley ne pût s'empêcher de s'inquiéter durant le voyage. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la gare de King Cross, Mr Weasley remercia le chauffeur du déplacement et lui signala qu'il pouvait partir, que sa femme et lui rentreraient en transplanant. Puis, ils s'approchèrent des barrières 9 et 10. Mr Weasley et Harry commençèrent à traverser le mur qui les séparaient du Poudlard Express. Ils furent suivis de Ron et Hermione, puis de Mrs Weasley et Ginny.  
- Pour une fois nous sommes en avance ! Dit Mrs Weasley. Vous avez le temps, les enfants, de partir chercher un compartiment et de revenir nous dire au revoir.  
- Cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps à en trouver un ! Fit Harry. Regardez !  
Cette année il n'y a presque personne sur le quai. Tout le monde regarda autour de lui et ils virent avec stupeur que seulement une centaine de familles sorciers embrassaient leur enfants avant qu'ils ne retournent à Poudlard. En temps normal, la gare était pleine.  
- Oui, les gens ont peur désormais de laisser partir leur enfant depuis que Dumbledore n'est plus là pour les protéger, et l'attaque des Mangemorts à Poudlard n'ont fait que de confirmer leur crainte depuis deux ans ; expliqua Mr Weasley.  
- Venez ! Dit Ron.  
Les quatre amis montèrent dans le train avec leur bagage et ils réussirent à trouver très vite un compartiment. Ils installèrent leur valise dans les filets de bagages et la cage d'Hedwige, de Coq et du boursouflet de Ginny, appelé Ginger, ainsi que le panier où reposait Pattenrond, vers la fenêtre. Ils ressortirent faire leur adieu aux parents Weasley. Après que Ron est embrassé sa mère qui avait les larmes aux yeux, Harry s'approche de la mère-poule :  
- Merci Mrs Weasley de m'avoir accueilli chez vous cet été !  
- Oui, merci Mrs Weasley ! Ajouta Hermione.  
- Mais c'est normal ! Répondit Mrs Weasley.  
- Et puis on compte sur vous pour venir fêter Noël avec nous à la maison ! Minerva est d'accord pour que nous vous prenions à notre charge si tes parents sont d'accord Hermione.  
- Merci beaucoup, je leur en parlerai ! Dit Hermione. Mrs Weasley les prit dans ses bras, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
- Fais attention à toi Harry et à toi aussi Hermione !  
- Oui Mrs Weasley. Harry se retourna vers Mr Weasley et lui serra la main.  
- Bonne rentrée Harry ! Et prends soin de ma fille ! Mr Weasley lui fît un clin d'oeil.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai sur elle, je vous le promets !  
Ils échangèrent un sourire. Le sifflet du train sonna, des portes se fermaient.  
- Montez vite ! Il est temps de partir !  
Les jeunes sorciers remontèrent dans le train et se penchèrent aux fenêtres pour saluer les parents Weasley. Le train s'ébranla, il prit de la vitesse. Avant qu'il ne tourne au virage de droite, Harry vit les parents de Ron transplaner. Harry s'assit à côté de la fenêtre, ainsi que Ginny à côté de lui. Ron et Hermione étaient toujours debout.  
- Nous allons devoir vous laisser ! Dit Hermione. Nous devons aller à l'avant du train pour informer les nouveaux préfets des consignes de sécurité et des règles à suivre.  
Harry n'y pensait plus. Il allait donc se retrouver seul avec Ginny qui n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser et lui faire des câlins. Il rougit à cette idée.  
- A tout à l'heure ! Dit Ron.  
- Oui à tout à l'heure ! Répondit Ginny et Harry.  
Ron et Hermione sortirent du compartiment. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Ginny posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant cinq minutes, ne s'échangeant aucun mots, savourant l'instant présent qu'ils pouvaient partager ensemble. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, Harry et Ginny tournèrent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivant.  
- Salut vous deux ! Dit Neville.  
- Salut Neville, salut Luna ! Firent Harry et Ginny.  
- Salut ! Salua Luna.  
- On vous cherchez ! Est-ce que l'on peut venir s'asseoir avec vous ? Demanda Neville.  
- Oui, entrez vous installer ! Répondit Ginny. Neville et Luna s'installèrent comme avaient fait précédemment Harry et Ginny. Puis ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, main dans la main. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux : Neville et Luna sortaient ensemble ?  
- Vous... Vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Oui ! Dit Luna.  
- Et depuis quand ?  
- C'est le jour de la fin des cours que Neville m'a demandé de sortir avec lui et...  
- Et elle a accepté ! Termina Neville. Et vous, vous êtes toujours autant amoureux ? Ginny se redressa et s'assit correctement.  
- Non ! Dit-elle. Nous nous sommes séparés, nous préférions rester amis !  
- Quel dommage, vous formiez un si joli couple ! Dit Luna.  
- Sans doute ! Mais que veux-tu, c'est la vie ! Soupira Ginny, un point de regret dans la voix.  
Un silence s'installa. Luna se leva et sortit de sa valise un numéro du _Chicaneur_. Comme à son habite, elle le feuilleta, lisant le moindre article puis s'exclama :  
- Nounou, ça te dit de lire ensemble ce que les Anges de l'Amour nous réserve cette semaine pour notre couple ?  
- Qui ça ? Coupa Ginny qui n'avait pas saisi à qui Luna demandait.  
- Nounou ! C'est le surnom que j'ai donné à mon petit amour.  
Harry regarda Neville qui prit des couleurs. Luna continua :  
- Alors ?  
- Oui... Si tu veux ! Répondit Neville.  
- Je crois que tu es Hypogriffes c'est ça ? Moi je suis Licorne, voyons voir ! Elle tourna une page et parcourût du doigt le journal puis au bout d'une minute elle dit :  
- J'ai trouvé ! _Une bonne semaine s'annonce pour votre couple mais il est nécessaire pour vous de ne pas prêter attention aux autres ! Pensez positif et prenez votre pied !_ Pas mal je dois dire, n'est-ce pas Nounou ?  
Elle embrassa Neville. Décidément, si Luna continuait comme ça, Neville deviendrait tellement rouge que de la fumée s'échapperait de ses oreilles.  
- Excuse moi Luna de t'interrompre dans ta tentative d'étouffer "Nounou" ! Ricana Ginny. Mais est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter ton journal ? Luna s'arrêta d'embrasser son petit copain et se retourna vers le regard surpris et à la fois joyeux.  
- Bien sûr ! Répondit Luna.  
Elle lui tendit le _Chicaneur. _Ginny le prit et commença elle aussi à passer en revue la liste des signes astrologiques compatibles. Harry l'entendit murmurer : _Voyons voir ce que réserve ces stupides Anges de l'Amour à deux Hypogriffes ! _Il savait que Ginny voulait parler d'elle et de lui car ils étaient tous les deux Hypogriffes comme elle était née le 11 août et qu'ils avaient tous fêté son anniversaire pendant les vacances. Harry ne pût lire l'article car Ginny avait fait en sorte de se retourner pour pas qu'il le voie. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que les anges présageaient quelque chose de bien pour elle et Harry, elle se fit un plaisir de mettre l'article sous le nez du Survivant. Tout d'un coup, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement : c'était Ron.  
- Où est Hermione ? Demanda Harry.  
- Madame Préfète-qui-frime est toujours à l'avant du train. Je hais ce type !  
- Qui ?  
- Zabini ! Il est lui aussi Préfet-en-Chef !  
- Et alors, je ne vois pas le problème ? Dit Ginny.  
- Ginny ouvre les yeux ! Celui veut dire que ce minable et Hermione vont patrouiller tout les deux dans le château tard le soir !  
- Arrête d'être jaloux, ils ne vont pas s'embrasser !  
- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Protesta Ron, piqué au vif. Je m'inquiète seulement pour elle, se promener le soir dans le château n'est pas prudent et encore moins avec un Serpentard !  
Il s'assit et fût surpris de voir Neville et Luna :  
- Tiens, Salut !  
- Salut ! Dirent Neville et Luna.  
- Comment se sont passés vos vacances à vous ? Mieux que moi j'espère !  
- Très bien, merci ! Répondit Luna. Neville et moi sortons ensemble.  
- Quoi ? S'étrangla Ron avec une chocogrenouille.  
- Neville et moi, nous sortons ensemble !  
- Ah...heu...oui...d'accord !  
Ron resta pendant la majeur partie du voyage à regarder Luna se jeter sur Neville pour l'embrasser. La nuit était tombée quand Hermione revint dans le compartiment.  
- Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ? S'énerva Ron.  
- Oh, nous avons eu quelques problèmes au départ avec les nouveaux préfets et puis il a fallu patrouiller dans le train. Bonjour Neville, bonjour Luna !  
- Bonjour Hermione. Tu vas bien ? Demanda Neville.  
- Oui parfaitement bien et vous ?  
- Oh oui ! Coupa Ron. Ils ne peuvent qu'aller bien, ils sortent ensemble !  
- Pardon ? L'annonce fît l'effet d'une douche froide pour Hermione. Vous sortez ensemble ? Heu... Félicitations !  
- Merci ! Dit Luna. Et toi Hermione, tu as quelqu'un, sans vouloir être indiscrète ?  
- Et bien...  
- Elle a personne ! Intervint Ron.  
- Dis, tu permets ? Et bien en effet je n'ai personne mais j'aime quelqu'un.  
- Qui ça ? S'emporta Ron en se levant du fauteuil.  
- Je n'ai pas te compte à te donner ! Maintenant assis toi ! Ron se renfrogna.  
Quelques minutes après, on entendit :  
- Rrrrr je t'aime ! Luna se jeta sur Neville pour l'embrasser.  
Hermione, plus que surprise, ouvrit grands les yeux et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil. Elle n'était pas la seule à les regarder ahuri. Ron, Harry et Ginny aussi les regarder béas.  
Le voyage prit fin. Le train stoppa et Harry et ses amis en descendirent essayant de transporter leur cage et leur valise à bout de bras. Quand Harry et Ron allaient monter dans les diligences, transportés par les Sombrals, ils entendirent Hagrid appeler les première année pour la traverser du lac. Harry se retourna et ne vît qu'un tout petit groupe s'était rassemblé autour du géant. Il monta à son tour dans la diligence.  
- Rappelez-vous de ce moment les garçons ! Dit Hermione. Cela a été notre dernier voyage dans le Poudlard Express !  
- Oui ! Fit Harry. Et tandis que les diligences commençaient à avancer sur le terrain boueux, Harry regarda le quai et enregistra dans sa mémoire le paysage. Comme avait dit Hermione : plus jamais ils ne prendraient le Poudlard Express. Ce serait leur dernière rentrée au collège Poudlard.


	6. Les nouveaux professeurs

**Auteur :** Suck-mii-Style

**Genre :** Voyages Temporels, Romances, Aventures, Suspens...

**Disclamers : **Tous les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne sont pas à moi, les autres si ! Mon précieux Chris !!!

**Note de l'auteur :** Chapitre modifié et corrigé.**  
**

**IMPORTANT : Je suis désolé mais malheureusement je n'ai pas écris ce que contenaient les lettres, j'ai complètement zappé mais vous voyez à peu près de quoi elles parlent : James, Lily et Sirius écrivent que si Harry lit ses lettres c'est qu'ils sont morts, qu'ils l'aiment fort et qu'ils lui souhaitent bonne chance pour la suite. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'aurais écris. Toutes mes excuses. **

**Coup de coeur :** Et Harry aima Drago de **Artoung**, Slash Harry/Drago.**  
**

**Résumé** : Après l'attaque des détraqueurs à Privet Drive, Harry se rend chez son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, pour fêter son anniversaire et passer le reste de ses vacances. Son permis de transplanage et son anniversaire se sont bien passés, ainsi que le mariage de Bill-Fleur et Remus-Tonks.La rentrée est arrivée, les élèves arrivent à Poudlard.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Les nouveaux professeurs**

Le trajet jusqu'au château parût terriblement long à Harry. Le fait que Luna ne cessait d'embrasser Neville l'exaspéra tellement qu'il en vînt à leur dire qu'ils pourraient faire leur cochonneries ailleurs. Alors que le convoi des diligences remontait la route en direction du château, Harry sentit le regard de Ginny, assise en face d'elle, appuyé sur lui. Il la regarda et lui sourit. Ils passèrent entre les deux grands piliers de pierre, surmontés de sangliers ailés qui encadraient le portail de l'école. Harry sortit de la diligence quand elle eût fini de stopper dans un cliquetis métallique devant les marches en pierre qui menaient à la double porte en chêne de l'entrée. Ils montèrent les marches de l'escalier et pénétrèrent dans le château. La Grande Salle était décorée comme à son habitude : des bougies étaient suspendues dans les airs, les quatre grandes tables en bois qui représentaient chacune une maison faisaient face à la table des professeurs. Les assiettes, les gobelets en or traditionnelles et les plateaux vides recouvraient les tables. Luna donna un dernier baiser à Neville, sous les regards des autres et elle partit s'asseoir à sa table. Les Griffondor s'assirent eux aussi sur les bancs à côté de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de leur maison. Harry jeta quelques regards autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas plus de deux cents sorciers dans la salle, cette année. Tout d'un coup, Hermione, assise en face d'Harry, fût prise de sentiments incontrôlables :  
- Harry, Harry ! Cria-t-elle. Regarde qui est assis à la table des professeurs !  
Harry se retourna ainsi que Ron. Le professeur Mac Gonagall était assise sur le grand fauteuil en or qui appartenait autrefois à Dumbledore. A sa gauche, le professeur Chourave se passait les doigts dans ses cheveux frisés en rappelant à l'ordre les élèves de Poufsouffle. Quand Harry regarda qui se tenait à la droite de la Directrice, il le reconnût aussitôt :  
- Remus ! Il en était resté bouche-bée.  
- Que fait-il ici ? Demanda Ron.  
- Je crois qu'il est revenu nous enseigner la Défense contre les forces du Mal ! Répondit Hermione.  
- Impossible ! Aucun professeur ne peut occuper ce poste plus de deux ans ! Fit Ron.  
- Oui, mais deux ans de suite, Ron ! Entre temps on a eu Maugrey, Ombrage et Rogue. Il a certainement pu revenir trois ans après.  
- Comment se fait-il qu'il ne nous en est pas parlé cet été ? Demanda Harry.  
- Il doit avoir ses raisons : MacGonagall a dû lui demander de garder le silence ou il a voulu nous faire une surprise.  
- Oui.  
- Il n'y a pas que Remus en nouveau prof cette année ! Dit Ginny assise à côté d'Hermione.  
Harry parcourût le reste de la table des professeurs d'un regard. En effet, à trois places plus loin de Remus, vers le professeur Vector, se tenait une femme. Droite comme un "i", elle avait croisé les doigts sur ses genoux et épiait les élèves. C'était une femme blonde, le teint blanc et elle paraissait très grande. Mais surtout, elle était très belle !  
- Wouaou ! Fit Ron. Regarde Harry comme elle a de gros...  
- Ron ! Coupa Hermione.  
- Oui ! Dit Harry qui les avait vu aussi. La femme était certes très belles mais elle avait aussi de gros seins. Tu crois qu'elle est mariée ?  
- Harry ! Gronda Ginny en colère.  
- Je ne sais pas ! Dit Ron. Mais c'est obligé que quelqu'un lui est déjà demandé !  
Hermione et Ginny n'en revenaient pas qu'un simple coup d'oeil à une fille puisse les rendre si béas.  
- Il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte ! Rétorqua Hermione.  
- Oui mais s'il faut sortir avec une fille autant en choisir une qui en a gros sur la patate ! Dit Ron.  
- Ron ! Je n'en reviens pas !  
- Il a raison Hermione; lâcha Harry.  
- Mais...  
- Lâche nous Hermione, raya Ron. Et puis je ne t'appartiens pas que je sache !  
Pendant le temps que tout le monde prit place autour des grandes tables, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps vu le nombre minime d'élèves présents, Ron et Hermione ne se parlèrent plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry aperçut Hagrid qui entrait dans la Grande Salle par la porte de derrière comme à son habitude, ce qui signifiait que les premières années devaient avoir traversé le lac et être arrivés au château. Le ventre de Ron cria famine.  
- Je meurs de faim ! Dit ce dernier. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.  
Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et une petite file de nouveaux entra derrière le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Celui-ci faisait léviter un tabouret sur lequel était posé un antique chapeau de sorcier, raccommodé de toutes parts, avec une large déchirure tout près du bord. La rumeur des conversations cessa et les premières années s'alignèrent devant la table des professeurs face à la Directrice. Le professeur Flitwick plaça soigneusement le tabouret et fit un pas en arrière. Harry remarqua que les élèves de cette année étaient beaucoup plus grands que ceux qui les avaient précédé l'an passé mais il fût tout autant surpris que seulement une vingtaine d'élèves étaient réunis. L'école tout entière attendit en retenant son souffle. La déchirure qui traversait l'étoffe, juste au dessus du bord, s'ouvrit alors largement et le Choixpeau magique chanta sa chanson. C'était la première fois qu'Harry l'entendit conter les aventures des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard avec si peu d'enthousiasme et d'énergie. Harry n'entendit que quelques mots comme "mort", "incertitude", "surmonter ensemble", "unissons-nous", "malheur"... Puis le Choixpeau redevint immobile et silencieux. Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre et le silence revînt. Le professeur Flitwick déroula la liste des noms des premières année. Il appela les élèves par ordre alphabétique de sa petite voix flûtée :  
- Grotarin Juliette !  
La jeune fille était terrifiée. Elle s'avança d'un pas trébuchant et se coiffa du Choixpeau qui lui serait tombé jusqu'aux épaules si son nez proéminent ne n'avait pas retenu. Le Choixpeau réfléchit un instant puis sa déchirure en forme de bouche annonça :  
- Serdaigle !  
Elle fût applaudit par les autres Serdaigle et alla s'asseoir à leur table. Elmer Gérardi et Joris Lemaire furent envoyés à Serpentard. Marie Dumby et Marilyn Baiselapa furent acceptés chez les Griffondor tandis que Émilie Kissounette et Rémi Lebougrin allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle. Elodie Lemarchal et Lucille Desandihuite furent envoyées chez les Poufsouffles. D'autres élèves furent répartis dans les maisons. Le professeur Flitwick remporta le Choixpeau magique et son tabouret hors de la salle tandis que le professeur MacGonagall se levait. Durant l'été elle n'avait pas changé. Elle avait toujours son regard froid, les lèvres pincées et ses cheveux dressés en un chignon au dessus de la tête. Des cernes sous les yeux étaient apparues. Elle prit la parole :  
- Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux aux nouvelles élèves et je souhaite également un bon retour à Poudlard pour les anciens. Mais avant de commencer l'ennuyeux discours de début d'année, je ne peux vous souhaiter qu'un bon appétit.  
Elle retourna s'asseoir dans son grand fauteuil sous une salve d'applaudissements. Elle tapa dans ses mains et les plats vides déposés sur les tables se remplirent de mets onctueux. Harry et Ron empoignèrent un tas de cuisses de poulets et les mirent dans leur assiettes. Ils dévoraient la viande sous l'oeil gourmand de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Ginny et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de compter combien de fois Harry et Ron reprirent de la tarte à la mélasse et elles s'arrêtèrent quand ils dépassèrent plus de doigts que l'on pouvait compter sur une main. Lorsque tous les élèves eurent finis de dîner et que le niveau sonore des conversations recommença à monter, Mac Gonagall se leva à nouveau. Tout le monde s'interrompît aussitôt devant le regard glacial que lançait le professeur aux élèves qui continuaient de bavarder. Quand le silence totale régna dans la Grande Salle, elle commença :  
- A présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer notre repas de début d'année, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès. Mr Rusard, le concierge, veillera à ce que l'usage de la magie dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours soit sévèrement puni. De nouveaux articles ont été rajoutés à la liste d'objets dangereux, affichée sur la porte de son bureau.  
Nous aurons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis heureuse d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous, le professeur Lupin qui prendra ma relève et assurera les cours de Métamorphoses.  
- Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione.  
- Il ne va pas nous enseigner la Défense contre les forces du Mal ? Demanda Harry.  
Les conversations reprirent de plus belles.  
- N'ayez craintes, le professeur Lupin qui comme vous le savez est un Loup-Garou, prend chaque soir une potion qui empêche son mauvais côté de prendre le dessus pour garantir votre sécurité ! Cria le professeur Mac Gonagall pour couvrir les voix. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Hiloveyou qui enseignera la Défense contre les forces du Mal.  
Cette fois-ci, bon nombres d'applaudissements, venant des garçons pour la plupart, retentirent dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur Hiloveyou se leva et salua les élèves.  
- Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu le samedi 15 septembre à 14h00 sur le terrain de Quidditch. Vous serez priés de soumettre votre candidature à votre capitaine de l'équipe avant cette date. Mais avant de conclure et de vous laisser prendre possession de vos salles communes, je voudrais vous dire que le professeur Slughorn est le nouveau directeur de la maison Serpentard ainsi que le professeur Lupin, directeur de la maison Griffondor.  
De nouveaux applaudissements se firent entendre.  
- Bien, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit de sommeil pour vos premiers cours qui débuteront demain matin à 8h00. Harry et ses amis se levèrent de la grande table.  
- Par ici les premières années, approchez-vous ! Cria Hermione. Quatre élèves s'approchèrent d'Hermione. Heu... c'est tout ! Bon et bien allons-y ! Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle, suivie des nouveaux Griffondor. Ron était resté à l'arrière avec Harry et Ginny.  
- Venez, on va voir Remus ! Dit Harry. Ils s'avancèrent près de la table des professeurs. En passant ils saluèrent Hagrid d'un signe de main et se dirigèrent vers Remus.  
- Félicitations ! Dirent les trois amis.  
- Merci ! Répondit Remus.  
- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit cet été que tu allais enseigner à Poudlard cette année ?  
- Minerva ne me l'a demandé que très récemment. L'Ordre pense qu'il serait utile à Poudlard d'engager des professeurs qui en font partis pour sécuriser l'école d'avantage au cas où il y est une nouvelle attaque.  
- Et tu as donc été engagé !  
- Oui, ainsi que Mlle Hiloveyou qui fait elle aussi partie de l'Ordre.  
- Elle n'est donc pas mariée ? Demanda Ron. Lupin sourit.  
- Non mais fiancée !  
- Ah ! Fit Ron déçu. Ginny sourit.  
- Mais en attendant plus de détails, il me semble que votre Directrice vous a demandé d'aller vous coucher et cela m'ennuierez beaucoup de devoir enlever des points à Griffondor, le trimestre à peine commencé.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire.  
- Très bien professeur ! Bonne nuit ! Souhaita Harry.  
Les garçons et Ginny firent demi-tour. La Grande Salle était à présent vide. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à monter les escaliers tournants jusqu'à la salle commune de Griffondor.  
- Le mot de passe ? Demanda la Grosse Dame.  
- Mince ! On ne nous l'a pas donné ; fit Ginny.  
- Sans mot de passe il vous est impossible de pénétrer dans la salle commune.  
- Mais nous n'allons quand même pas rester dehors ?  
- J'en ai bien peur.  
- Attendez, je suis préfet. Je peux accéder à la salle des mots de passe ! Restez ici, je reviens ! Ron courût laissant Harry et Ginny derrière lui. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils virent la tête rousse de Ron revenir à bout de souffle.  
- J'ai le mot de passe ! Cria-t-il victorieux. C'est Gargouillarde !  
- Vous de même !  
Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Ron, Harry et Ginny. La salle commune n'avait pas changé : le feu crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, les fauteuils d'où ressortaient la bourre étaient occupés par quelques élèves. Hermione descendit des dortoirs des filles et les rejoignit :  
- Les premières années sont épuisants malgré qu'ils ne soient que quatre, surtout cette Marilyn. Ils ont pris leur marques et sont montés installer leurs affaires dans les dortoirs.  
- Moi j'ai sommeil, je vais me coucher, bonsoir ! Dit Harry.  
- Bonsoir !  
Lui souhaitèrent les autres qui partirent se reposer devant la cheminée. Harry prit la direction des escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. A mi-chemin, il fût arrêté par Romilda Vane, rayonnant de bonheur.  
- Harry, bonjour ! Tu as reçu ma lettre pour ton anniversaire cet été ?  
- Heu oui, merci ! Répondit Harry, le regard de côté espérant que Ginny ne le regarde pas. Mais il semblait que tout le monde avait décidé de les regarder, même ses amis.  
- De rien ! Mon poème t'a plus ?  
- Heu... oui, il était... très beau !  
- Je suis heureuse qu'il t'est plus ! Alors ?  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?  
Romilda s'agitait sur place. Harry rougit et lança un regard de secours à Hermione. Il tourna les yeux vers Ron rigolait, puis vers Ginny qui semblait furieuse, les bras croisés et qui attendait avec impatience, elle aussi, la réponse d'Harry. Il se retourna vers Romilda :  
- Non ! Dit-il d'un ton sec.  
- Pardon ?  
- Non, je ne veux pas !  
- Pourquoi ? Des larmes commençèrent à couler des yeux de Romilda.  
- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.  
Romilda fît éclater sa colère.  
- Ginny Weasley, c'est ça ?  
- Oui ! Ginny sourit.  
- Oublie-la ! Si je me rappelle bien, vous aviez rompu !  
- En effet !  
- Mais elle ne t'aime plus, laisse tomber et passe à quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Non Romilda tu mens ! J'aime Harry. Ginny s'approcha d'Harry et lui prit sa main.  
- Vous sortez ensemble ?  
- Non ! Dit Ginny.  
- Oui ! Dit en même temps Harry.  
- Quoi ? Demandèrent Ginny et Romilda ensemble.  
- Ginny et moi sortons ensemble ! Pas vrai ?  
- Heu... oui ! Dit Ginny complètement perdue.  
- Je ne comprends pas ! Dit Romilda.  
- Moi non plus ! Mais si cela ne te dérange pas, Harry avait sommeil et comptait monter se coucher.  
- Très bien ! Puisque c'est ça je m'en vais !  
- C'est justement ce que j'allais te proposer ! Romilda tourna les talons et repartit s'asseoir dans son cercle d'amie, rouge de honte.  
- Merci Harry d'avoir dis qu'on sortait ensemble mais ce n'était pas nécessaire j'aurai pu me défendre ; chuchota Ginny.  
- Mais je le pensais Ginny ! Répondit Harry en prenant dans ses bras. Il la prit le coup pour rapprocher sa tête de la sienne. Il ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes mais il ressentit un doigt sur sa bouche. Il rouvrit les yeux, étonné.  
- Désolée Harry, je ne peux pas ! Je n'ai plus envie de jouer à "Je t'aime, moi non plus". Si tu veux m'embrasser, il faudra avant tout que tu veuilles sortir avec moi. Je ne veux plus être ton jouet.  
- Ginny, je ne t'ai jamais traiter comme un jouet ! Elle se desserra de son étreinte.  
- Alors dis moi pourquoi tu as dit à Romilda qu'on sortait ensemble pour ensuite me dire comme cet été que tu voulais que l'on mette des distances entre nous ?  
- Parce que je t'aime...  
- Et que tu ne veux pas que je cours de risques, je sais ! Mais je sais me défendre.  
- Sûrement ! Mais si un jour tu viens à combattre Voldemort tu n'auras pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer un sortilège qu'il t'aura déjà tué.  
Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle le savait, elle était vaincue.  
- Bonne nuit Harry !  
Elle le laissa en plan et repartit rejoindre Hermione et Ron. Harry reprit son chemin et monta les escaliers en colimaçon jusqu'à son dortoir. Il rentra dans la chambre. Il retrouvait enfin son lit à baldaquin avec ses rideaux rouges, rongés par les mites. Le clair de lune filtrait à travers les vitres. Il s'approcha de ses valises qui avait été déposés pendant la répartition des élèves et sortit son pyjama. Il s'habilla et se coucha dans son lit puis il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonheur. Ron et Neville dormaient toujours et le lit de Dean était défait mais plus personne ne l'occupait. Il devait être descendu. Par contre, le lit de Seamus n'avait pas été défait ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas revenu cette année. Il s'habilla d'un jean et d'un sweat et se passa les mains dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en ordre mais en vain. Il descendit dans la salle commune et y trouva une Hermione échevelée ainsi qu'une Ginny riant aux blagues de Dean. Il ressentit de la jalousie quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient assis tous les deux à côté sur le canapé. Oui, ils étaient trop proches à son goût mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'afficher un grand sourire.  
- Salut Harry ! Dit Hermione.  
- Salut ! Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il aux trois autres.  
- Oui et toi ?  
- Très bien, merci ! Alors Dean, comment se sont passés tes vacances ?  
- Très bien ! Répondit-il. Mes parents et moi sommes allés à Paris. C'était génial. Et toi ?  
- Comme d'habitude. Le premier moi chez mon oncle était terriblement ennuyeux mais j'ai passé de superbes vacances chez les Weasley. Seamus ne revient pas cette année ?  
- Il aurait aimé mais sa mère s'y est totalement opposée.  
- Ce n'est pas le seul ; ajouta Hermione. Lavande Brown non plus n'est pas revenu.  
- Ni Mac Laggen d'après ce que j'ai vu ! Renchérit Ginny. Il doit en manquer pas mal chez les Griffondor et je parie que c'est la même chose dans les autres maisons.  
- Oui ! Soupira Harry. Bon, je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner.  
- Attends moi ! Dirent Ginny et Hermione. Elle se levèrent et le rejoignirent.  
- A plus tard ! Dit Harry à Dean.  
- A plus !  
Ils passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame et descendirent les escaliers tournants car Hermione les interrompit :  
- Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié quelque chose, attendez moi j'en ai pour une minute ! Elle rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la salle commune de Griffondor. Harry et Ginny attendirent leur amie.  
- Harry, je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça hier soir ! S'excusa Ginny.  
- Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu avais raison ! Dit Harry.  
- Peut-être mais je m'en suis voulue après. Mais il y a une question qui mérite une réponse franche, tu voudrais y répondre ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Pourquoi le soir de tes 17 ans quand nous étions dans ma chambre, tu m'as dit que cela ne te dérangeait pas que je t'embrasse mais que tu ne voulais pas que l'on se remette ensemble ? Tu m'as déjà donné une réponse à cette question mais dis-moi à quoi ça sert que l'on s'embrasse si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi de peur que j'en meurs, car pour moi cela revient au même. Si on s'embrasse, les gens vont savoir que ce n'est pas une simple amitié donc autant avouer ce que l'on ressent au grand jour ! Tu ne penses pas ?  
- Tu as raison et pour tout te dire je ne vois pas pourquoi on continue comme ça ! Je t'aime et à ce que je crois c'est réciproque. Je pense que le jour où je t'ai dis ça c'était certainement pour profiter de toi en même temps, j'avais tellement peur de te perdre et que tu te retournes vers un autre garçon que j'ai essayé de faire une alliance avec toi, à ton insu. Celle de s'aimer secrètement et je sais que ce n'est pas une vie pour toi de te cacher. J'en suis désolé.  
- Tu aimerais donc que l'on s'aime secrètement ?  
- Je voulais mais je ne veux plus. Ce serait injuste envers toi, tu mérites quelqu'un de bien et qui veuille vraiment de toi !  
- Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu veux de moi et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je t'aime Harry et ne sois pas désolé car j'y avais pensé aussi à se cacher.  
- Je t'aime Ginny !  
- Moi aussi ! Ginny se rapprocha d'Harry et l'embrassa.  
- Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? Harry se pencha par terre et ramassa aux pieds de Ginny une plume blanche.  
- Oh heu... je ne sais pas ! Dit Ginny soudainement gênée.  
- Elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure. Harry la regardait curieusement.  
- Vous êtes là ! Dit Hermione hors d'haleine.  
- Oui ! Dit Harry.  
- On va manger ?  
- On te suit !  
Harry jeta la plume par terre sous l'oeil attentif de Ginny et ils partirent ensemble vers la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, Harry demanda :  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu vous raconter avec Dean ?  
- On a parlé de nos vacances et quand j'ai commencé à parler de toi il m'a demandé si c'était vrai que l'on sortait ensemble.  
- Et ?  
- J'ai dis que non, que c'était pour que Romilda te laisse tranquille ! Il avait l'air soulagé pour ne rien te cacher !  
- Je m'en serais douté ! Soupira Harry mais il changea aussitôt de conversation pour ne plus penser à Dean. Et toi Hermione, où t'en es avec Ron ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.  
- Avoue que t'as le béguin pour mon frère ! Dit Ginny.  
- Absolument pas ! Et vous deux c'est pour quand ? Rétorqua Hermione.  
- Nous ? Quand Voldemort sera détruit ! Mais toi et Ron, vous n'avez pas besoin que Voldemort soit mort ou non pour sortir ensemble !  
- Oui, mais il faudrait peut-être que d'abord il me remarque et je crains qu'il ne faille attendre l'apocalypse ! Avoua-t-elle. Harry et Ginny ne s'attendait pas à ce nouveau changement de situation. Hermione était têtu mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que sur un cou de tête elle dévoile, ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon, de sa vie sentimentale.  
- J'essaye de lui faire comprendre que je l'aime mais autant parler à Graup, je suis sûr que lui au moins, il m'offrirait les roues qui vont avec le guidon du vélo.  
- Ron est comme ça ! Il ne vaut mieux pas tourner autour du pot avec lui mais aller droit au but.  
- C'est facile à dire !  
Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ginny s'assit à côté d'Harry et Hermione en face d'eux. Harry se servit un bol de lait avec des céréales tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny se beurraient des toasts. Quinze minutes plus tard, Ron arriva accompagné de Neville et de Dean. Ron s'installa à côté d'Harry, Neville à côté d'Hermione en cherchant du regard Luna et Dean s'assit à côté de Ginny. Les hiboux pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour distribuer le courrier. Un grand Duc s'approcha d'Hermione et lui livra comme tous les matins à la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Elle déposa une noise dans sa bourse et l'oiseau repartit. Elle ouvrit le journal et le cala contre un pichet de jus d'orange avant de se plonger dans sa lecture. Une bonne demie-heure plus tard, Remus passa parmi les élèves pour leur soumettre leur nouveau emploi du temps. Il ne pût répondre aux question des amis et repartit aussitôt un peu plus loin pour continuer son travail.  
- Cool ! Dit Ron. On commence par un cour de Métamorphose avec Remus. Ensuite, on a une heure de Défense contre les forces du Mal avec la séduisante professeur Hiloveyou et double cours de potions avec Slughorn. Cette après-midi nous avons une heure de botanique et une heure de sortilèges. Une belle journée s'annonce.  
Hermione fît un léger "Pfft". Quand ils eurent finis de manger, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se levèrent.  
- Ginny, même pas un petit bisous pour la route ? Sourit Dean. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
- Ne t'y habitue pas ! Rétorqua Ginny ce qui effaça un peu le sourire de Dean.  
Les quatre amis remontèrent les escaliers pour aller chercher leurs affaires nécessaires pour la journée. Ginny embrassa Harry avant de partir pour son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Puis, la sonnerie retentit. Harry compta qu'ils n'étaient que 17, à attendre le début du cours. Remus sortit de la classe et accueillit ses élèves. Le trio s'installa aux bureaux les plus proches. Lorsque tout le monde se fût assis, Remus prit place devant le tableau.  
- Bonjour à tous ! Vous devez certainement me connaître, je suis le professeur Lupin. Le programme de cette année est très chargé et il sera certainement le plus rude de toutes vos années que vous avez passé à Poudlard car comme vous le savez, vous passerez vos ASPIC à la fin de l'année. Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas perdre de temps, ranger vos livres et sortez votre baguette. Dans mes cours, nous passerons plus de temps à la pratique qu'à la lecture...  
- Super ! S'exclamèrent quelques uns.  
- Mais ne vous emballez pas trop ! Vous aurez beaucoup de devoirs ! Des exclamations de protestations se firent entendre.  
- Nous allons débuté l'année avec le sortilège _Totalus Miaparente_. Qui peut me dire en quoi est-ce qu'il concerne ? La main d'Hermione se leva instantanément.  
- Miss Granger ?  
- Le sortilège _Totalus Miaparente_ est un moyen de se métamorphoser en animal à part entière.  
- Je n'aurai pu faire plus cours ! 10 points pour Griffondor ! En effet comme vient de nous expliquer Miss Granger, ce sortilège nous donne la faculté de nous métamorphoser en l'animal de notre choix. Pour cela, seul le sortilège ne suffit pas, vous aurez besoin de beaucoup de concentration. Vous devrez vous concentrer sur l'animal que vous désiriez prendre la forme Il est autant fatigant que le sortilège du _Patronus_. Ensuite, une fois que vous vous êtes décidés sur le choix de votre animal, vous devrez donner un coup de baguette sur le dessus de votre tête. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous réussissiez du premier coup, c'est un sortilège très complexe. Ensuite vous vous approcherez jusqu'à mon bureau pour que je vous redonne votre forme initiale. Veuillez vous lever et commencer à exécuter le sort.  
Tous les élèves se levèrent.  
- Avant tout chose, je vais vous demander de vous concentrer sur l'animal dont vous désirez prendre l'apparition. Si possible un animal pas trop grand, quelque chose allant de la taille d'une souris à la taille de petit chien.  
Les élèves se concentrèrent sur leur animal.  
- C'est bon ? Toute la classe firent "oui" de la tête. Très bien, fermez les yeux et imaginez vous chaque partie du corps de votre animal. Imaginez vous avec son anatomie. Puis dîtes la formule et tapez vous le crâne avec votre baguette d'un cou sec.  
- _Totalus Miaparente_ ! Crièrent plusieurs élèves.  
- Si cela ne marche pas, recommencez.  
- _Totalus Miaparente_ !  
Des sortilèges fusèrent de partout. Harry ne cessait de se concentrer sur l'animal à qui il devait prendre l'apparence : un chien. Il regarda Ron qui se tapait de plus en plus fort la tête avec sa baguette. Puis il regarda Hermione qui se changea sous ses yeux en chat noir. Il en resta muet. Le chat sauta sur le bureau de Remus et agita la queue.  
- Professeur ! Dit Harry. Comment Hermione va-t-elle reprendre son apparence normal, elle ne connaît pas le contre-sort ?  
- Mince ! Fit Remus. J'avais oublié. _Finite Totalus Tiaparente ! _Il avait pointé sa baguette sur le chat, lui donna un léger coup sur sa tête et Hermione reprit sa forme humaine, assise sur le bureau du professeur.  
- Désolée ! Dit-elle. Elle sauta du bureau.  
- Ce n'est rien ; répondit Lupin. Continuez !  
Tous les élèves se concentraient pour se métamorphoser. Une demie-heure plus tard, Hermione avait été la seule à avoir réussi à se métamorphoser en chat. Elle changea plusieurs fois d'animal pour ne pas reproduire toujours le même : un oiseau, un lapin, une fouine. Un quart d'heure de plus suffit à Harry pour se métamorphoser en chien. Le professeur lui donna un coup de baguette et il reprit sa forme humaine.  
- STOP ! Cria Lupin.  
Tout le monde s'arrêta.  
- C'est très bien ! Même si seulement deux personnes ont réussis à se métamorphoser, je suis sûr que demain à notre prochain cour, vous réussirez. Je donne 30 points à Griffondor pour les métamorphoses de Miss Granger et de Mr Potter. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires et sortir lorsque la sonnerie sonnera. Potter, je voudrais vous voir à la fin du cours, s'il vous plaît.  
Harry acquiesça. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et la cloche retentit. Ron et Hermione sortirent de la salle, laissant Harry seul avec Remus.  
- Harry, je dois faire vite car des élèves m'attendent alors je voudrais aller droit au but : est-ce que tu aimerais devenir un animagus ? Harry n'en revint pas.  
- Un animagus ?  
- Oui, Minerva m'a autorisé à te l'enseigner. Nous pensons tous que cela pourrait t'être d'une grande aide si un jour tu viendrais à te battre une nouvelle fois contre Voldemort. Est-ce que tu acceptes ?  
- Si j'accepte ? Bien sûr.  
- Génial ! Il faudra que cela reste secret entre nous, promets moi de n'en parler à personne à part Ron et Hermione.  
- Promis !  
- Très bien, je te donnerai quatre heures de cours tous les samedis après-midi de 13h à 17h.  
- Quatre heures ?  
- Oui car si tu ne t'entraînes qu'une ou deux heures cela ne servira pas à grand chose !  
- D'accord ! Donc à samedi professeur !  
- A samedi. Et au fait Harry, quand nous sommes tous les deux, appelle moi par mon prénom. Remus lui sourit.  
- O.K. ! A demain !  
Harry sortit de la classe et retrouva Ron et Hermione.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  
- Il m'a demandé si je voulais devenir un Animagus. J'ai accepté et ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, MacGonagall a donné son autorisation ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant la bouche de son amie s'ouvrir.  
- MacGonagall a donné son autorisation ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, elle pense que cela me sera utile le jour où je devrais combattre Voldemort !  
- Je comprends !  
- Dépêchons nous si nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard au prochain cour ! Dit Ron. La remarque de Ron arrêta Hermione sur place.  
- Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire que nous ne devons pas arriver en retard à un cour !  
- Ce n'est pas n'importe lequel, c'est celui de Mlle Hiloveyou ! Sourit son ami. Ron monta les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de cour, deux étages plus haut, pensif.


	7. L'apparition du Phénix

**Auteur :** Suck-mii-Style

**Genre :** Voyages Temporels, Romance, Aventures, Suspens...

**Disclamers :** Tous les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne sont pas à moi, les autre si ! Surtout Chris !

**Note de l'auteur :** Chapitre modifié et corrigé !

**Coup de coeur : Umbre77**, pour ses FanFictions passionnantes !

**Résumé : **Après l'attaque des détraqueurs à Privet Drive, Harry se rend chez son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, pour fêter son anniversaire et passer le reste de ses vacances. Son anniversaire, son permis de transplanage ainsi que les mariages se sont bien passés. Harry est content de retrouver Poudlard et ses amis. Les cours avec les nouveaux enseignants commençent, Harry, Ron et Hermione seront-ils à la hauteur ?

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'apparition du phénix**

Les trois amis arrivèrent devant la classe de Mlle Hiloveyou avant que celle-ci ne leur ouvre et les invite à rentrer. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent au tout premier rang sous la demande des garçons. Mlle Hiloveyou retourna s'asseoir et les regarda tous les uns après les autres. Elle leur sourit.  
- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Hiloveyou. Pour ceux qui aiment la couleur de mes yeux se sera Angie, pour ceux qui préfère mon sourire se sera Lola et pour ceux qui préfère mes formes se sera Jeanne.  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Ron murmurait pour lui seul :  
- Angie, c'est un très joli prénom ! Mlle Hiloveyou fît papillonner ses cils.  
- Je plaisante ! Hurla presque Mlle Hiloveyou. Appelez-moi Professeur Hiloveyou ! Ron fît un léger "Oh" déçu.  
- Professeur, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît, cesser toutes plaisanteries comme cela ou j'ai peur que Ron n'en fasse tomber sa mâchoire tellement que sa bouche est ouverte ! Ria Hermione.  
Toute la classe explosa de rire pendant que Ron rougissait.  
- Naturellement ! Maintenant je vous demande toute votre attention. Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer de mieux nous connaître mais surtout je désirerais savoir votre niveau d'aptitude à la magie. Vous défilerez donc devant moi et vous prononcerez ensuite _Revelio Jouwkeniss_. Ce sort ne révèle aucune difficultés, il suffit juste d'être un sorcier et de posséder une baguette magique pour que le sortilège marche à la perfection. Vous serez noté sur 20, sachant que pour des septième année, je ne m'attends pas à mieux que le niveau 10. Commençons maintenant ! Qui désirerez débuter ?  
La main de Ron se leva aussitôt. C'était une parfaite imitation de l'attitude qu'avait Hermione quand elle connaissait à la réponse à une question que le professeur posait.  
- Bien ! Vous êtes Mr... ?  
- Wisby ! Répondit Ron, bavant à moitié sur sa robe de sorcier.  
- Venez près de moi, Mr Wisby ! Ron rougit de nouveau et se retourna vers Hermione.  
- Tu as vu Hermione, elle me propose d'aller la rejoindre. Il lui fît un clin d'oeil.  
- Oui c'est ça mon Ronnie et essaye de ne pas te prendre les pieds dans la marche qui mène vers la femme de tes rêves ! Répondit-elle en donnant une tape amicale sur la joue de son ami.  
Ron se leva en lançant un regard noir à Hermione et partit vers la professeur. D'une démarche assurée, il lança des clins d'oeil à plusieurs de ses camarades de classes. Quand il fût à côté de Mlle Hiloveyou, il ne pût s'empêcher de regarder, les yeux grands ouverts, les seins de sa professeur.  
- Mr Wisby ? Demanda Mlle Hiloveyou pour attirer son attention.  
- Hum ? Rêva Ron.  
- Pointez votre baguette devant vous et dîtes _Revelio Jouwkeniss_ !  
- Hein ? Il releva d'un coup la tête ce qui fît sursauter son professeur devant cette soudaine attention.  
- Pointez votre baguette devant vous et dîtes _Revelio Jouwkeniss_ !  
- Ah oui ! Heu... _Revelio Jouwkeniss_ !  
Une aura or et blanche entoura Ron de la tête aux pieds. La lumière qu'elle dégageait été vive. Puis tout redevint normal.  
- Niveau 9, Mr Wisby ! C'est très bien. Retournez vous asseoir ! Ron la regardait bêtement. Elle nota le niveau de Ron sur un petit cahier et voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle lui dit :  
- Mr Wisby ? Allez vous reposer vos charmantes petites fesses sur votre chaise.  
- Très bien ! Ron retourna s'asseoir à côté de ses amis qui pleuraient de rire.  
- Ensuite ?  
Hermione leva la main avec autant d'enthousiasme que Ron.  
- Miss... ?  
- Granger ! Son professeur lui fît signe de la rejoindre et Hermione obéit.  
- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche.  
- _Revelio Jouwkeniss_ !  
Une aura, semblable à celle que Ron avait dégagé mais néanmoins d'une plus grande intensité, entoura la sorcière. Puis elle cessa.  
- Niveaux 11, Miss Granger ! Excellent ! Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir ! Hermione repartit à sa place, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.  
- Ensuite ? Demanda Mlle Hiloveyou.  
Les Griffondor se suivirent les uns après les autres, près de Mlle Hiloveyou pour tester leur niveau. Dean et Neville avaient obtenus 8/20, tandis que Parvati Patil obtenait un score de 7/20. Tous les membres de l'ancienne A.D. avaient obtenus un niveau proche de 10. Puis Harry se décida enfin à lever la main.  
- Mr Potter, je présume ? Harry hocha la tête. Approchez-vous ! Harry se leva et rejoignit le professeur.  
- _Revelio Jouwkeniss_ ! Prononça-t-il.  
Une aura grandissante envahit la salle de classe. Elle brillait de milles feux. Des flammes enroulèrent le corps d'Harry, un phénix apparût et déploya ses ailes, lançant un cri mélodieux avant de sortir de la classe en volant. Les flammes cessèrent, l'aura entourait toujours Harry et ce dernier se reposait tranquillement sur le sol : il avait dû léviter. L'aura disparût à son tour. Quand il rouvrît les yeux, il vît avec stupéfaction que Mlle Hiloveyou était assise sur le sol, les mains cachant son visage de la soudaine lueur. Les élèves de Griffondor avaient, eux aussi, fermé les yeux. Harry aida son professeur à se relever.  
- Je crois Mr Potter et je suis même certaine que vous êtes du niveau 15. Un score battu par seulement six personnes. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était du niveau 17, il y a 16 ans et comme je suppose qu'il a aujourd'hui reprit la totalité de ses forces, il a dû conserver le même niveau. Albus Dumbledore, votre ancien directeur, possédait le niveau 19. Ceux qui avaient obtenu 20/20, étaient sans nul doutes les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. C'est impressionnant je dois dire. Aucun sorcier n'avait atteint ce niveau depuis longtemps, pas même le Ministre. Cependant, vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir !  
Harry repartit à sa table. Tout le monde se retourna sur son passage et se fût ainsi jusqu'à ce que la cloche ne retentisse. Il sortit en trombe de la classe. Ron et Hermione durent courir pour maintenir l'allure à laquelle il marchait. Ils descendirent comme ça jusqu'aux cachots où se déroulait les cours de potions du professeur Slughorn. Le professeur arriva avec dix minutes de retard. Il ouvra la porte des cachots et fît entrer ses élèves. Harry et Ron allèrent se mettre au premier bureau devant le tableau, tandis qu'Hermione et Ernie Mac Millan, seul élève de Poufsouffle, prenaient place derrière eux. Seuls un Serpentard et deux Serdaigle s'étaient assis à la rangée en face. La première heure, Slughorn leur parla des objectifs qu'ils devaient atteindre pour réussir leur ASPIC. La deuxième heure, le professeur entreprit de faire réviser ses élèves pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublier durant l'été. Hermione époustoufla tout le monde en faisant un sans faute à toutes les questions qu'avait posé le professeur. La sonnerie, qui annonçait la fin des cours de la matinée, retentit. Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Ils y retrouvèrent Ginny, affolée par tous les devoirs que leur avait donné le professeur Sinistra. Quand Harry eût fini de manger de la tarte à la rhubarbe, Ginny lui dit :  
- Harry, je compte m'inscrire aux élections de Quidditch pour le poste de Poursuiveuse.  
- Très bien ! Je suis sûr que tu seras sélectionnée ! Lui répondit Harry.  
- Et moi aussi, en tant que Gardien ! Ajouta Ron.  
- Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ? Inscrivez votre nom à la pancarte que j'ai accroché ce matin dans la salle commune.  
Quand tout le monde eût fini de déjeuner, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se levèrent de table. En sortant de la Grande Salle, Harry fût ébloui par un flash. C'était Colin Crivey, un élève de cinquième année, fan d'Harry Potter, et qui ne cessait de photographié Harry à n'importe quel moment de la journée, en répétant sans cesse que chacune de ses photos sur son idole étaient unique et précieuses.  
- Salut Harry ! Sourit Colin.  
- Salut Colin ! Répondit Harry.  
- Alors tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Au fait Joyeux Anniversaire en retard, je n'ai pas pu t'écrire, désolé. Tu sais quoi ? Hein, Harry, tu sais quoi ? Je vais m'inscrire entant que Batteur pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Génial, non ?  
- Oui, génial ! Dit Harry sans enthousiasme à cette idée.  
- Je vais manger ! A plus tard, Harry !  
- A plus tard !  
Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la salle commune où Ron et Ginny inscrivirent leur nom sur la liste pour la formation de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Les cours de l'après-midi furent ponctués des habituelles discours de début d'année sur les enjeux de la septième année.

Pendant la première semaine de cours, Ron réussit enfin à se métamorphoser en furet. Les professeurs Slughorn, Flitwick et Chourave les faisaient travailler d'avantage, au point que les élèves de septième année quittaient la salle commune vers minuit après quatre heures de travails. Hermione était la plus débordée : c'était elle qui se couchait le plus tard et elle qui se levait avant tout le monde le lendemain. Elle ne cessait de se rendre a la Bibliothèque pendant des heures et des heures. Ron et elle n'avaient cessé de se disputer et lorsque l'un d'entre eux venait se plaindre à Harry, ce dernier leur répliquait qu'il pouvait très bien se passer de savoir qui avait tort ou raison.  
Le samedi matin, Harry se réveilla très tard. Il descendit accompagné de ses amis qui refusaient toujours de se parler dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Quand il eût terminé, il dit au revoir à Ron et Hermione et se dirigea vers le bureau de Remus pour son premier cour qui concernait à ce que le jeune garçon apprenne à se métamorphoser en animagus. Il entra dans la classe de Métamorphoses vide, monta les marche de l'escalier qui menait au bureau de Lupin et toqua.  
- Entrez ! Cria Remus de l'intérieur. Harry s'exécuta.  
- Bonjour Remus ! Dit Harry.  
- Bonjour Harry. Alors cette semaine ?  
- Fatiguante ! Et toi ?  
- Également ! Mais ne perdons pas de temps, sinon je devrai te libérer un peu plus tard que prévu. Tu désires toujours devenir un animagus ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Alors avant toutes choses, je dois te dire que cela va être extrêmement long avant que tu ne puisses te transformer complètement en animagus. D'ici là un moi, tu commenceras à posséder des caractéristiques de ton animal. L'apprentissage va t'épuiser. Mais avant, il va falloir que tu apprennes à te concentrer. Tu as compris ?  
- Oui !  
- Bien ! Alors viens t'allonger par terre sur ce matelas que j'ai installé. Harry obéit et s'allongea. Maintenant, tu vas fermer les yeux et ne penser à plus rien. Je vais te donner cette potion pour te faire perdre tes forces et que tu puisses mieux te concentrer et éviter de bouger. Essaye de ne pas t'endormir surtout et concentre toi bien. Je reviendrais quand je jugerai que tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui.  
- D'accord.  
- Je te laisse tranquille, à plus tard.  
- A plus tard.  
Harry fît comme Remus lui avait expliqué et ne pensa à plus rien en sentant ses forces l'abandonnaient.  
Combien de temps était-il resté allongé là, sur ce matelas ? Harry l'ignorait mais il espérait de tout coeur que cela se terminerait bientôt, il ne pouvait plus supporter de sentir les ressors lui rentraient dans le dos. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit la porte du bureau de Lupin s'ouvrir :  
- C'est moi ! Entendit Harry. Surtout n'essaye pas de bouger, tu en es incapable !  
_ Quoi ?_ Se demanda Harry. Lupin le regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Il tenta vainement de bouger mais il était paralyser.  
- Et oui Harry ! Quand on se concentre trop, aucun membres du corps humain ne réagit. Il est cinq heures ! Voilà encore une des conséquences : on ne voit pas le temps passer.  
_ Hein ? Déjà ? Mais comment je vais faire pour rentrer dans ma salle commune si je ne peux plus bouger ?_  
- Tu dois certainement te demander comment tu allais rentrer dans ta salle commune ?  
_ Non, à peine._  
- Je vais te verser une potion de régénération dans la bouche et tu auras trente minutes pour filer jusqu'à ta salle commune avant que les effets se dissipent. Dès que tu seras levé, je veux que tu partes immédiatement et surtout ne pose pas de questions, ne parle pas tout court car tu perdrais des forces.  
Harry entendit un bruit de bouteille qu'on débouche. Une main lui ouvrît la bouche et Remus versa de la potion. Harry sentit une sensation chaude parcourir tout son corps. Il commença à bouger ses pieds, puis ses mains et enfin son corps entier. Remus l'aida à se relever.  
- Ne perds pas de temps, file ! On se revoit lundi pour ton cour de métamorphose.  
Harry sortit du bureau de son professeur. Il avait encore du mal à maintenir en équilibre. Il tourna à gauche et percuta de plein fouet une personne plus petite que lui. Il se releva aussitôt et regarda qui était tombé. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Remus, il ne pût s'empêcher de parler.  
- Ginny ? Je suis désolé, prends ma main ! Dit-il à la jeune fille en lui tendant sa main qu'elle attrapa de bon coeur.  
- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !  
- T'inquiètes pas, je vais très bien. D'où viens-tu ?  
- Du bureau de Remus... je suis passé lui dire bonjour. Et toi ?  
- Je reviens de la Grande Salle.  
- Et tu allais où comme ça ?  
- A la volière voir Coq. Ginny tituba.  
- Ginny, ça va ?  
- Heu... oui ! Je crois que du coup je vais monter à la Grande Salle.  
- Bonne idée !  
Harry et Ginny montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune. Harry surveillait son amie du coin de l'oeil. Elle était très pale.  
- Ginny, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu es blanche comme un linge. Tu ne voudrais pas que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?  
- Mais non Harry, je... je vais très bien ! T'inquiète pas... pour... pour moi ! Mais Ginny était tellement faible qu'elle s'évanouit.  
- Ginny ! Cria Harry.  
Il la secoua frénétiquement. Ginny, Ginny réveille toi ! Il la giflait en douceur. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il la souleva et monta à toute allure les derniers escaliers qui les séparaient de la salle commune. Il hurla presque le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui en parût indignée avant de les laisser entrer.  
- Ron, Hermione ! cria-t-il.  
Hermione, qui faisait ses devoirs sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée, regarda d'où provenaient les cris. Ron, qui lui avait entendu son ami l'appelait du dortoir, sortit en trombe.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.  
- C'est Ginny, elle s'est évanouie.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Elle revenait de la Grande Salle quand je l'ai rencontré et elle était extrêmement pale. Nous rentrions à la salle commune quand elle s'est subitement évanouie.  
Harry avait posé Ginny par terre, il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, rejoins par Ron et Hermione. Les élèves les entouraient.  
- Et après ? Questionna Ron.  
- Et après je l'ai... Il s'arrêta. Un froid glacial lui transperça le corps.  
- Harry ? S'inquiéta Hermione. Harry ? Ça ne va pas ?  
Harry voyait que tout lui tourner autour. Il tenta de regarder le visage d'Hermione mais ses traits étaient déformés. Les ténèbres l'envahirent avant qu'il ne tombe à son tour à côté du corps de Ginny. Ses forces l'abandonnaient à nouveau.


	8. Le retour de l'AD

****

**Auteur : **Suck-mii-Style

**Genre :** Voyages Temporels, Romance, Aventures, Suspens...

**Disclamers :** Tous les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne sont pas à moi, par contre les autres si ! Touchez pas à mon Chrissss !

**Note de l'auteur : **Chapitre modifié et corrigé.

**Résumé : **Après l'attaque des détraqueurs à Privet Drive, Harry se rend chez son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, pour fêter son anniversaire et passer le reste de ses vacances. Son anniversaire, son permis de transplanage ainsi que les mariages se sont bien déroulés. Harry est content de retrouver Poudlard et ses amis. Les cours avec les nouveaux enseignants commençent, Harry, Ron et Hermione seront-ils à la hauteur ? D'après leur professeur oui. Alors qu'Harry remonte dans son dortoir après une séance d'Animagus avec Remus, il rencontre Ginny. Arrivés à la salle commune, elle s'évanouit. Harry panique et s'évanouit à son tour.

* * *

****

**Chapitre 8 : Le retour de l'A.D.**

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Il regarda autour de lui : sur le lit d'à côté, Ginny se reposait. Il entendit des bruits dans le bureau de Mrs Pomfresh. Sur la table de chevet se trouvaient des Chocogrenouilles, des sorbets au citron et des FizWizBiz. Un numéro du Chicaneur, sûrement apporté par Luna, les accompagnaient. Il tendit sa main pour l'attraper quand Ginny remua. Il stoppa son geste et la regarda se réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux, battant des paupières. Elle tourna la tête vers Harry et lui fît un faible sourire.  
- Ça va ? Chuchota tendrement Harry.  
- J'ai la tête qui tourne mais je vais bien, et toi ? Demanda Ginny.  
- De même.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on se retrouve ici ?  
- Je ne sais pas exactement mais tu t'es évanouis.  
- Ah ! Et toi, pourquoi tu es ici ?  
- Pour la même raison que toi ! Après t'avoir ramené j'ai également tourné de l'oeil.  
Tout d'un coup, la porte du bureau de Mrs Pomfresh s'ouvrit et celle-ci s'avança vers eux, une potion à la main.  
- Je vois que mes deux malades se sont réveillés ! Dit-elle affectueusement. Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Mal à la tête ! Répondit les amis.  
- Buvez cette préparation, elle vous mettra d'aplomb. L'infirmière sortit deux cuillères à café de la poche de sa blouse et les remplit de la potion de couleur violette. Harry ne pût s'empêcher de faire une grimace en la buvant.  
- Quel jour est-il ? Demanda Ginny à Mrs Pomfresh.  
- Dimanche matin, vous vous êtes évanouis hier soir dû au stress de la reprise des cours sûrement. La première semaine est toujours la plus difficile que les autres.  
Harry et Ginny ne la contredirent pas. Si Harry s'était évanouis, c'était parce que la potion que lui avait donné son professeur de Métamorphose avait pris fin avant qu'il n'atteigne son lit à baldaquin.  
- Vos amis sont passés vous rendre visite ce matin. Vous pourrez les rejoindre cet après-midi si votre mal de tête sera passé ! Conclût Mrs Pomfresh avant de repartir dans son bureau. En attendant, reposez-vous !  
L'après-midi vers 15h, Harry et Ginny purent sortir de l'infirmerie et retourner auprès de leurs amis. Hermione leur demanda, tout naturellement, quelle était la cause de leur évanouissement.  
- Remus m'avait fait boire une potion de régénération, tu sais celle qu'on a appris en cinquième année, et j'avais trente minutes pour remonter me coucher sans parler avant de perdre toutes mes forces. Et d'après ce que je vois, j'ai dépassé le temps.  
- Et toi Ginny ?  
- Le stress... et mon mal de ventre ! MacGonagall a distribué aux sixièmes années ce matin nos buses car elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les envoyer cet été à cause des réunions au ministère en ce qui concernait l'école. Et je dois dire que j'étais tellement stressée que cela ne m'aurait pas étonnée de ne pas m'évanouir.  
- Donc tu sais combien de buses tu as eu ?  
- Oui.  
- Qu'est-ce que attends alors pour nous le dire ?  
- J'ai eu 6 buses, regardez ! Elle sortit d'une de ses poches une feuille de parchemin et la tendit à Hermione.

BREVET UNIVERSEL  
DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE

_Le candidat est admis Le candidat est recalé  
s'il obtient l'une des s'il a obtenu l'une des_  
_notes suivantes : notes suivantes :_  
_Optimal (O) Piètre (P)_  
_Effort exceptionnel (E) Désolant (D)_  
_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY A OBTENU :

_Astronomie : P_  
_Soins aux créatures magiques : E_  
_Sortilèges : E_  
_Défense contre les forces du Mal : O_  
_Divination : D_  
_Botanique : A_  
_Histoire de la Magie : D_  
_Potions : E_  
_Métamorphose : E_

- Wouaou ! Ginny c'est... excellent ! Dit Hermione.  
- Ginevra ! C'est ton vrai prénom ? Demanda Harry.  
- Oui Harry mais cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de m'aimer car moi cela ne m'empêche pas d'adorer ton petit cul qui me fait tant craquer !  
- Ginny ! Cria Ron.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je suis là !  
- Et alors ?  
- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas entendre ce genre de chose.  
- Alors trace ta route, j'y peux rien moi !  
- Ginny ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler comme ça à un préfet !  
- Le petit Ronnie veut essayer de coller sa soeur chérie ?  
- Tout à fait ! Je ne me gênerai pas !  
- Ouh toi ! Tu veux p'tet que je te montre de quoi je suis capable ? Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur son frère. Un sortilège de ChauveFuries te ferait peut-être du bien ?  
- Tu n'oserais pas !  
- A oui ! Et ça c'est quoi ? _Chaufuriosos_ !  
Le sort s'abattit sur la tête de Ron. Quand tout redevînt normal, des ailes de chauves-souris lui recouvraient le visage et s'agitaient sur sa figure. Il était recouvert de poils noirs. Ses oreilles étaient pointues, comme celles des elfes de maisons à part que celles qu'il portait étaient noires. On ne distinguait plus son nez, ni ses yeux mais on pouvait savoir où se trouvait approximativement sa bouche grâce aux beuglement qu'il poussait. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens.  
- Inni, é vé te toué ! Criait-il.  
- Je vais dans la salle commune, ne lui dîtes rien ou je vous réserve le même sort ! Menaça-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et partir de pied ferme.  
- _Finite Incantatum !_ Psalmodia Hermione. Aussitôt, le charme s'estompa.  
- Où est-elle ? Hurla Ron.  
- Elle est partis, Ron.  
- Où ça ?  
- Tu crois que je vais te le dire ?  
- Mais Hermione, t'es mon amie...  
- Et aussi celle de Ginny !  
- Harry ?   
- Je ne dirais rien ! Dit simplement Harry.  
- Harry mais...  
- Je ne dirais rien Ron ! C'est un problème entre toi et ta soeur et je suis d'accord avec elle quand elle dit que tu devrais arrêter de te mettre dans tous tes états quand elle me fait un compliment sur mes fesses... heu... Hermione ?  
- Harry a raison ! Continua Hermione. C'est vrai que c'est ta petite soeur mais c'est aussi une femme et il est temps pour toi de la laisser dire ce qu'elle pense même si ça te déplaît. Elle aura toujours besoin de toi Ron, il y aura des moments où il faudra que tu la soutiennes mais pour l'instant elle se sent heureuse alors laisse-la faire ses choix. Si elle veut dire à Harry qu'il a... un beau petit cul qui l'a fait craquer devant toi c'est son choix. Mais le mieux c'est que vous devriez en parler entre vous.  
- Donc j'en conclus que c'est moi le méchant et que je devrais m'excuser.  
- Non c'est pas toi le méchant mais je pense que tu devrais lui dire que tu t'excuses d'avoir réagi comme ça mais que tu aimerais qu'à l'avenir elle fasse plus attention à ce qu'elle dit.  
- Tu as raison Hermione.  
- Je sais ! La sorcière lui sourit.  
- Je suis désolé !  
- C'est pas à nous que tu dois le dire mais à Ginny.  
- Oui, j'y vais ! Merci Hermione !  
Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de partir. Elle en resta muette, la main posée à l'endroit où Ron l'avait embrassé. Elle enleva aussitôt sa main quand elle vit que Ron revenait vers eux.  
- Heu... Vous pouvez me dire où elle est ?

La fin de la journée se passa tranquillement. Ginny et Ron s'étaient réconciliés et Harry avait terminé ses devoirs sur la défense contre les forces du Mal. Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans son sac, Hermione descendit de son dortoir et vînt s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de son ami.  
- Harry, j'ai oublié de te dire que j'avais pris la liberté de réunir les anciens membres de l'A.D. et malheureusement, très peu seront de retour !  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.  
- Plusieurs ne sont pas revenus à Poudlard, d'autres ont fini leur études et deux-trois ne veulent plus en faire partie : ils ont peur de se faire prendre.  
- Mais Ombrage n'est plus là !  
- Oui, c'est ce que je leur ai dis mais... ils ont peur de Mac onagall. D'un autre côté ils ont raison, elle ne sera pas autant compréhensive que Dumbledore si elle nous prend sur le fait.  
- Je vois.  
- Que fais-tu jeudi soir ?  
- Heu... rien.  
- Bon, alors je vais leur communiquer la prochaine leçon.  
- Donc, c'est sûr, on reprend les cours ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Génial ! Et comment vas-tu leur communiquer la date de la première séance, avec le même moyen qu'il y a deux ans ?  
- Oui ! Mais il faut que je retourne à la Bibliothèque chercher le sortilège pour refaire de nouveaux galions. Seuls Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, toi et moi les avons garder.  
- D'accord.

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendaient à leur premier cour de la journée. Ron réussit enfin à se métamorphoser en animal. Le professeur Lupin leur dit que le prochain cour porterait sur une nouvelle pratique comme toute la classe avait réussi le sortilège de métamorphose. Le cour de Défense contre les forces du Mal se passa à merveilles, si ce n'est l'attitude exaspérante de Ron avec leur professeur. Tandis qu'ils s'entraînaient à lancer des sortilèges informulés, Ron prononça une incantation la tête ailleurs et Harry, qui attendait que son ami réussisse, fût soudainement habillé d'une jolie robe d'été fushia. C'est sous les rires goguenards des autres Gryffondor qu'Harry se débarrassa des vêtements les uns tous les plus horribles que les autres.  
Après déjeuner, le trio se rangea devant la classe de Sortilèges. Le minuscule professeur Flitwick les fît entrer et se plaça sur une pile de livres devant le tableau.  
- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons nous consacrer à une nouvelle pratique de la Magie. Il s'agit de Varillamus. Qui peut me dire en quoi consiste cette branche ?  
La main d'Hermione se leva aussitôt.  
- Miss Granger ?  
- Cela consiste à ce que nous utilisons la magie sans baguette.  
- Très bien, 10 points pour Gryffondor. En effet à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ce que chacun d'entre vous et réussit, vous allez vous entraîner à pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Vous commencerez d'abord par les sortilèges les plus simples comme l'_Expelliarmus_ ou encore le sortilège de lévitation.  
Harry et ses amis s'entraînèrent durant toute l'heure. Aucun apprenti sorcier n'avait réussi à produire un sort sans baguette.   
Le lendemain, pendant le déjeuner, Hermione dit à Harry et Ron que les gallions étaient prêts à être distribuer parmi les élèves. Le Préfet et la Préfète-en-Chef les donnèrent aux membres de l'A.D. sous prétexte d'expliquer les nouvelles règles de Poudlard pour pas que cela attire trop les soupçons. La première réunion fût fixer le jeudi soir à 20h00 dans la Salle sur Demande.  
A 19h45 ce soir là, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se faufilèrent dans les couloirs avec l'aide de la Carte des Maraudeurs et de la Cape d'Invisibilité, désormais bien trop petite pour que les quatre amis se cachent. Hermione et Ron restèrent donc à découvert utilisant leur statut de Préfet pour expliquer à quiconque voulait l'entendre qu'ils faisaient une ronde dans le château.  
Arrivés au septième étage, Harry passa trois fois devant le mur derrière la statut en pensant très fort au besoin de trouver une salle qui pourrait l'aider, lui et ses amis, à apprendre à se défendre contre les sorts. Une porte se forma dans le mur. Harry s'avança et l'ouvrit. Il y découvrit la même salle qu'il y a deux ans. Des étagères étaient alignées contre les murs où des ouvrages de défense et d'attaque reposaient. Des poufs et des coussins étaient déposés dans un coin de la salle.  
- Parfait, la salle n'a pas changé ! S'exclama Hermione qui partît directement s'asseoir sur un pouf, un livre à la main.  
Dix minutes plus tard, les quelques élèves, désireux de continuer l'enseignement de l'A.D. entrèrent. Neville et Luna accompagnés des frères Crivey franchirent la porte. Venez ensuite les jumelles Patil en compagnie de Dean qui lança aussitôt un sourire charmeur à Ginny. Puis Ernie MacMillan, Justin Flinch-Fletchley et Terry Boot firent leur apparition. Quand tout le monde se fût assis, Harry se leva et prit la parole :  
- Bonsoir à tous. Je suis content de vous retrouver et j'espère que vous êtes autant d'attaque que moi pour une nouvelle année. Mais avant de commencer, j'aimerai savoir si vous désirez que l'on garde le nom de notre association.  
- Pourquoi devrait-on le changer ? Demanda Ernie.  
- Et bien, maintenant que Dumbledore est mort et qu'Ombrage n'est plus ici, vous auriez peut-être aimé lui donner un autre nom.  
- Moi, en tout cas, je n'ai pas envie ! Dit Luna. Au contraire se serait un hommage à Dumbledore de garder le nom.  
- Oui, elle a raison ! Ajouta Neville.  
- Bien, procédons à un vote ! Que ceux qui désire conserver le nom l'A.D. lèvent la main ! Tous les membres levèrent la main.  
- A l'unanimité, nous gardons l'A.D. Maintenant, reste à savoir si vous préférez réviser les précédents sortilèges appris cette heure-ci ou bien en apprendre des nouveaux. Les voix s'amplifièrent. Chut, taisez-vous ! Que ceux désireux de continuer l'entraînement lèvent la main. De nouveaux, toutes les mains se tendirent. Bien ! Quelqu'un se rappelle où nous en étions la dernière fois, avant que la face de crapaud nous dérange ?  
- On s'entraînait sur le _Patronus_ ! Répondit Colin Crivey.  
- A oui ! Alors on commence ? Sortez votre baguette !  
Le petit groupe rassemblé obéit. Tous les sorciers attendaient les explications d'Harry, baguette à la main. Tous les membres affichaient un grand sourire, à part Luna, avec son habituelle air rêveur sur les lèvres.  
- Pour commencer, souvenez vous du souvenir le plus heureux que vous avez ! Et concentrez vous sur celui-ci ! Dit Harry en se promenant parmi ses camarades. Puis, lorsque vous êtes sûr que c'est le bon et que vous l'avez bien inscrit dans votre tête vous direz : _Spero Patronum_ ! Ne pensez qu'à votre souvenir jusqu'à ce que votre patronus apparaisse. A trois, prononcez la formule ! Un... deux... trois !  
- _Spero Patronum_ ! Crièrent toutes les voix. Treize patronus apparurent dans la salle, répandant de l'énergie positive. La loutre d'Hermione se léchait les pattes, tandis que le renard de Ron, la regardait faire. Plusieurs exclamations se firent entendre.  
- Et bien, je dois dire que c'est parfait. Tous les élèves firent disparaître leur patronus. Vous vous êtes entraîner sans moi à ce que je vois.  
- Pendant les vacances, Denis et moi nous nous sommes entraînés. Les attaques des détraqueurs étaient de plus en plus courantes donc on a préféré continuer sans toi ! Expliqua Colin.  
- Et vous avez eu raison ! Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous apprendre un nouveau sortilège. J'avais pensé à l'_Incendio_, ce sort vous permettra de vous débarrasser facilement des Inféries s'ils vous attaquent. Ils craignent le feu.  
- Harry, avant d'apprendre ce sort, il faudrait peut-être que nous maîtrisions d'abord l'Aguamenti car si nous mettons le feu aux coussins, il faudra l'éteindre. Dit Hermione.  
- Tu as raison. Qui connaît le sortilège pour faire apparaître l'eau ? Toutes les mains se levèrent.  
- Hermione, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre ! Ria Ron.  
- Allez chercher un coussin chacun et éloignez vous le plus possible des autres, pour ne pas prendre le risque de vous enflammer entre vous. Ce sera facile vu la longueur de la pièce pour seulement quatorze élèves.  
Tous les membres s'exécutèrent. Harry passa entre les élèves pour regarder comment ils progressaient et leur donner des conseils. Quand Harry passa à côté de Ginny, elle avait réussi à enflammer son coussin.  
- Très bien Ginny ! Lui dit Harry.  
- Merci ! Répondit Ginny en souriant. _Aguamenti_ ! Harry s'attendait à voir un mince filet d'eau sortir de sa baguette pour éteindre le feu quand une grosse vague les envahirent. Ginny stoppa la formule. Le sol était recouvert d'eau et cela avait éteint le mince feu que Neville essayait de produire.  
- Ginny ! Cria rageusement Neville.  
- Désolée, je ne l'ai pas fait exprêt ! D'habitude ce sort n'est pas aussi puissant.  
- En effet ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Souffla Hermione à Harry pour que seul le Gryffondor l'entende.  
- Ce n'est pas grave ! Dit Harry. _Récurvite_ ! L'eau sur le sol s'évapora. Continuez !  
Tous les élèves reprirent. Hermione lançait de temps en temps des regards soupçonneux à Ginny. Dix heures arriva.  
- Stop ! Cria Harry pour que tout le monde l'entende. Il est tard, je vais vous laisser repartir à votre salle commune, je vous ferais parvenir la prochaine réunion par gallions. Faîtes attention à Rusard et à son stupide chat. Bonne nuit !  
- Bonne nuit ! Dirent plusieurs d'entre eux.  
Tandis qu'Harry rangeait les coussins intacts au fond de la salle, les élèves commencèrent à s'en aller. Ron et Hermione repartirent dans la tour de Gryffondor, il ne restait plus que Ginny, Colin et lui.  
- Un problème Colin ? Demanda gentiment Harry.  
- Non, je voulais juste parler à Ginny, répondit Colin sur le même ton. Harry retourna à ses occupations laissant Ginny avec Colin.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit Ginny.  
- Et bien en fait... je voulais savoir si...  
- Oui ? Colin paraissait un peu gêné, ce que Ginny trouva très louche.  
Si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'on pouvait dire sur les frères Crivey, c'est qu'ils étaient très francs et bavards. Malgré cela, cela faisait plus de 5 ans que Colin était dans la classe de Ginny, et ils n'y avaient jamais eu d'anicroches entre eux.  
- Si tu voulais sortir avec moi ! Ginny se figea sur place.  
Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Harry, qui avait entendu la demande de Colin, resta cloué sur place puis, se retourna vivement vers Ginny.  
- Pardon ?  
- Ben oui... Étant donné que tu es toute seule en ce moment, je me suis dis...  
- Non.  
- Quoi ?  
Ginny n'avait jamais pensé à ça...  
- Tu... Tu es avec quelqu'un ?  
Ginny se sentit rougir.  
- Oui. Enfin... Non ! Colin leva un sourcil.  
- Tu es bien toute seule, non ? C'est Patty qui me l'a dit...  
Ginny aurait voulu donner des claques à sa camarade de chambre.  
- Elle se trompe. Enfin, je...  
- Oh... Si tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue, je peux comprendre, dit Colin, d'un air déçu.  
- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que... Ginny ne savait pas quoi dire. Je ne suis pas prête.  
- Ah oui, je vois, dit Colin. C'est depuis que Harry t'a plaqué...  
Ginny aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à abordé ce sujet.  
- Colin ! Interrompît Harry. Je n'ai pas plaqué Ginny, j'ai juste préféré rester ami avec elle.  
- Donc tu l'as plaqué !  
- Non !  
- Bah si ! Enfin je comprend quand même, continua-t-il sur un ton compatissant. N'empêche que tu ne sors plus avec lui. Il t'a laissé tomber, et maintenant, tu as peur de commencer une nouvelle relation. C'est normal, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais repart de l'avant, et oublies cette histoire avec Harry.  
Ginny avait beaucoup de mal à rester sereine. Elle, vouloir oublier cette "histoire" ? Ginny, se sentant terriblement honteuse partit de la salle à vive allure.  
- N'aies pas honte, dit Colin d'une voix forte, pour être sûr que Ginny l'entende alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. S'il t'a laissé tomber, ça veut dire que vous n'étiez pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Si il t'aimait vraiment, il serait resté avec toi.  
Ginny marchait plus en plus rapidement, tout en essayant de rester impassible mais elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle alla encore plus vite, ce qui lui donnait une démarche un peu ridicule.  
- Ginny, mets toi en tête que ce n'était pas la bonne personne, rajouta Colin. Il ne t'aimait pas. A force de te répéter cette phrase tu t'y feras et tu l'oublieras.  
Ginny éclata en sanglot, et se cacha le visage avec la main. Elle se mit ensuite à courir. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.  
- Ginny ? S'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps en la voyant passer devant eux.  
Elle prit un escalier sur la droite, et monta jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, qui heureusement devait à ce moment être vide. Elle ralentit et essaya d'articuler le plus clairement possible le Mot de Passe.  
- Griff... Griffon, dit-elle entre deux souffles.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda la Grosse Dam, inquiète.  
Ginny ne répondit pas et se précipita dans la Salle Commune, où elle se jeta sur un divan. Elle sanglota pendant un long moment. Elle essayait de se calmer, la tête entre les mains, mais dès qu'elle repensait à ce que Colin avait dit, ses pleurs reprenaient de plus bel.  
Et si il avait raison ? Et si Harry l'avait plaqué pour de bon ? Après tout, si il l'aimait vraiment, il n'aurait pas pu la laisser toute seule, sans même pouvoir lui parler. Et il aurait au moins prit sa défense devant ce que Colin lui avait dit. Ginny ne savait plus quoi penser. Ginny ne voulait pas imaginer cela. Cela lui était impossible. Harry l'aimait, c'était évident. Colin n'y connaissait rien. Et puis de toute façon, leur relation est différente des autres. Et si il ne veut pas la revoir, c'est pour la protéger. C'est donc une preuve d'amour...Ginny focalisait ses pensées sur ces phrases, dans l'unique but de se rassurer.  
Après un long moment, elle se calma et cessa de pleurer. Elle regarda les flammes danser devant ses yeux délavés, en tentant de réfléchir à sa situation. Une chose était maintenant sûre pour Ginny. Vivre loin de Harry lui était définitivement impossible, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour relativiser les choses. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve un nouveau moyen...  
Ron et Hermione étaient restés ébahis devant la vision de Ginny qui courait en pleurant vers la tour de Gryffondor. Ils décidèrent d'attendre la venue d'Harry. Colin passa devant eux sans leur parler l'air morne. Puis Harry arriva enfin, plongé dans ses pensées.  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Hermione, soucieuse.  
- De quoi ? Dit Harry.  
- On a vu Ginny pleurait.  
- Ah ! Disons que Colin lui a demandé de sortir avec lui et elle a refusé.  
- C'est pour ça qu'on a vu Colin faire la tête mais pourquoi pleurait-elle alors ? Demanda Ron.  
- Colin lui a demandé pourquoi elle a refusé, elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas prête et Colin lui a alors dit qu'elle devait passer l'éponge, que l'histoire entre elle et moi c'était du passé et que si je tenais vraiment à elle je ne l'aurais pas laissé tomber.  
- Et ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Et quoi ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?  
- J'ai dis que je ne l'avais pas laissé tomber, que j'avais préféré rester ami.  
- Et ?  
- Et quoi ? S'énerva Harry.  
- Quand Colin a balancé toutes ses horreurs à Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?  
- ...  
- Tu n'as rien dis ? S'offusqua Hermione.  
- Heu... non !  
- Mais tu es fou ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu ?  
- Hermione, j'étais cloué sur place, j'en revenais pas.  
- N'empêche que tu aurais dû réagir. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle pleure. Je te conseille d'aller la voir dès que tu peux et lui présenter tes excuses.  
- Mais Hermione, je n'ai rien fait.  
- Et c'est ça le problème ! Tu n'as rien dis donc Ginny doit certainement croire que tu approuves ce qu'à dit Colin.  
- Hermione a raison ! Ajouta Ron.  
- Depuis quand tu es d'accord avec elle ? S'emporta Harry, mais voyant les regards meurtriers que lui lançaient ses deux amis, il abandonna bien vite sa mauvaise humeur. Oui ! Bon, je te promets d'aller la voir... et de m'excuser.  
- Très bien ! Il est temps de partir, si Rusard nous trouve, on risque d'être renvoyé.  
Les trois amis remontèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils prononçèrent le mot de passe et trouvèrent la salle commune vide. Harry s'assit sur le canapé devant la cheminée, tandis que Ron et Hermione montaient dans leur dortoir respectif. Cela faisait trente minutes qu'Harry pensait en regardant le feu dans la cheminée avant de s'endormir.  
- Harry, Harry réveille toi ! Appela une voix. Harry ouvrit les yeux.  
- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
- Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Onze heures. Harry, il faut que je te parle.  
- Oui ?  
- Tu n'as pas trouvé bizarre que Ginny fasse apparaître une vague à la place d'un filet d'eau, tout à l'heure ?  
- Si !  
- Et ?  
- Hermione, tu me fatigues avec tes "Et ?" !  
- Désolée ! Ces temps-ci je trouve que Ginny est bizarre. Elle s'évanouit, elle fait apparaître la vague sans compter ce qui se passait cet été ! Et surtout elle a des nuits agitées.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- J'ai emménagé dans leur dortoir au début de l'année, et la nuit elle parle souvent en s'agitant dans son sommeil. A plusieurs reprises elle parle de Voldemort.  
- Tu veux dire que se serait en relation avec Voldemort ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop !  
- Attends, je te rappelle que Ginny n'est pas une Mangemort.  
- Je n'ai jamais dis ça et puis si c'était le cas, elle aurait la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras et ce serait facile de vérifier mais je pensais qu'elle serait peut-être possédée.  
- Possédée ?


	9. Plus qu'étrange

**Auteur :** Suck-mii-Style

**Genre : **Voyages Temporels, Romances, Aventures, Suspens...

**Note de l'auteur :** Chapitre modifié et corrigé.

**Résumé : **Après l'attaque des détraqueurs à Privet Drive, Harry se rend chez son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, pour fêter son anniversaire et passer le reste de ses vacances. Son anniversaire, son permis de transplanage et les mariages se sont bien déroulés. Harry est content de retrouver Poudlard et ses amis. Les cours avec les nouveaux enseignants commençent, Harry, Ron et Hermione seront-ils à la hauteur ? D'après leur professeur oui. Alors qu'Harry remonte dans son dortoir après une séance d'Animagus avec Remus, il rencontre Ginny. Arrivés à la salle commune, elle s'évanouit. Harry panique et s'évanouit à son tour. A leur réveil, les deux amoureux reprennent du poil de la bête. Après une séance d'A.D. Mouvementée pour Ginny, Hermione fait part de ses inquiètudes à Harry, en supposant que Ginny est possédée.

* * *

****

**Chapitre 9 : Plus qu'étrange**

Si Harry fût réveillé si tôt le lendemain, ce fût à cause des ronflements de Ron. Harry était épuisé. Il s'était couché tard avec Hermione, ils avaient parlé de Ginny et avaient conclus que son comportement n'était pas habituelle sans pour autant faire naître des soupçons envers elle. Il se leva, prit quelques affaires et partit se doucher. Une fois habillé de vêtements propres, il fît son sac pour la journée et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour mangeait. Une fois rassasié, il remonta dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et c'est là qu'il trouva Ginny.  
- Salut ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Oui ! Répondit simplement Ginny en continuant de descendre les escaliers tournants.  
- Je peux te parler deux minutes, c'est important.  
- Bien sûr. Harry se rapprocha de Ginny.  
- Écoute, je suis désolé pour hier soir, j'aurais dû prendre ta défense mais j'étais tellement abasourdis par ce que disait Colin que je n'ai pas pu.  
- ...  
- Crois moi ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Il prit le bras droit de Ginny.  
- Aïe ! Fit celle-ci.  
- Qu'est-ce qui a ?  
- Tu m'as fait mal en me prenant le bras.  
- Mais, je t'ai presque pas touché ! Harry sauta sur l'occasion pour vérifier un soupçon qui naissait en lui depuis la veille. Fais voir !  
- Non, c'est bon je n'ai plus mal ! Dit Ginny en rougissant. Il la regarda quelques secondes et reprit.  
- Tu me pardonnes ?  
- Harry ? Appela quelqu'un. Ginny n'eût pas le temps de donner sa réponse que Dean était arrivé.  
- Oui ?  
- Je peux te parler deux minutes ? Harry soupira. Dean n'avait manifestement pas bouger, Harry comprit que c'était à lui de se déplacer.  
- Je reviens, ne bouge pas ! Dit Harry à Ginny. Il se retourna et alla quelques mètres plus loin rejoindre Dean.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Harry d'un ton sec.  
- Du calme ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu gardais ton poste de Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch.  
- Bien sûr ! Il tourna la tête, Ginny l'attendait toujours.  
- Et je voulais savoir... heu... tu sors avec Ginny ? Harry fût pris au dépourvu.  
- Quoi ?  
- Est-ce que tu sors avec Ginny ?  
- Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
- Pour rien. Et heu... tu l'aimes toujours ?  
- Oui.  
- Ah ! Ok c'était tout ce que je voulais savoir. A plus !  
- Oui, à plus. Harry regarda Dean s'éloignait. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna. Ginny n'était plus là.  
- Nom d'un Botruc en chaleur ! S'écria-t-il. Il avança et découvrit une plume blanche semblable à celle qu'il avait trouvé au début de l'année aux pieds de Ginny.  
Il la ramassa et remonta les escaliers vers la salle commune. Il trouva Ron et Hermione affalaient sur un divan.  
- Vous n'allez pas manger ? Demanda Harry.  
- Non, on a pas trop faim ! Répondit Ron.  
- Toi ! N'avoir pas faim ! Impossible ! Rigola Harry.  
Les trois amis allèrent en leur premier cour de la journée : les potions. En chemin, ils croisèrent Ginny, pleins de petites plumes dans les cheveux.  
- Que fait Ginny avec toutes ces plumes ? Demanda Ron.  
- Je ne sais pas ! Répondit Hermione. Harry, as-tu fait tes excuses car elle avait l'air de t'ignorer ?  
- Oui mais j'ai été interrompu par Dean avant qu'elle me dise si elle me pardonnait et en revenant la voir elle n'était plus là.  
- Je vois.  
Le professeur Slughorn arriva et les fît entrer. Ils s'assirent chacun à leur place et sortirent leurs affaires. Alors qu'ils commençaient à préparer une potion de Véritasérum, Ron se leva pour aller chercher quelques ingrédients qui lui manquaient dans le placard du professeur. Harry se retourna aussitôt vers Hermione.  
- Hermione ! Ce matin, en parlant à Ginny, je lui ai touché le bras droit, où se trouve normalement la Marque des Ténèbres sur les Mangemorts et elle a eût mal.  
- Quoi ? S'offusqua Hermione en blanchissant.  
- Et après que je sois revenu pour la retrouver, après l'interruption de Dean, j'ai trouvé ça ! Il sortit la plume. Une plume ! La même qu'elle avait dans ses cheveux ce matin.  
- Mais Harry c'est impossible ! Comment aurait-elle pu devenir une Mangemort ?  
- Cet été ! Et si à chaque fois qu'elle partait pendant une journée entière elle subissait des tests pour faire partie des Mangemorts ?  
- Non, comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je refuse de le croire. Elle t'aime, c'est à cause de Voldemort si elle et toi n'êtes pas ensemble alors pourquoi se rangerait-elle de son côté. Je pense que tu vas trop vite dans tes conclusions. Qu'elle soit possédée je veux bien même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi mais de là à dire que c'est une Mangemort tu y vas un peu fort.  
- C'est vrai, tu as raison.  
- Donne moi cette plume, je vais essayer de trouver d'où elle sort. J'ai lu dans un livre à la Bibliothèque qu'une potion existait pour déterminer d'où provenait un élément.  
- Miss Granger, Mr Potter ! Pourquoi bavardez-vous ? Interrompît le professeur Slughorn.  
- Oh heu... Harry me demandait s'il pouvait m'emprunter mon couteau, il a oublié le sien. Tiens ! Elle donna à Harry le couteau qu'elle avait en main.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se leva de bonheur même si c'était un samedi matin car il avait les sélections de son équipe à faire. Il fallait qu'il trouve des nouveaux joueurs car Demelza et les deux anciens Batteurs n'étaient pas revenus une année supplémentaire. Quand il arriva sur le terrain, il sentit l'air chaud de septembre lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron, Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent, suivis des autres. Harry remarqua que Ginny fuyait son regard et qu'elle faisait la tête. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, même quand elle fait la tête !_ Se dit Harry.  
- Salut Harry ! Dit Hermione, je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin…  
- Bonjour Hermione, Ron, Ginny… Non, je me suis levé avant les autres pour respirer un peu d'air frais avant la longue matinée qui nous attends. Sinon, pas trop tressés vous autres ?  
- Tu parles…Fit Ron, nous le sommes à fond !  
- Alors je vais abréger vos souffrances ! Bon ! Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Harry aux Gryffondor rassemblés. Allez suivez moi !  
Il les conduisit sur le terrain. Harry n'était pas venu les mains vides, il portait une malle, et un Souaffle. Il posa la malle et donna la balle à Hermione.  
- Tiens ! Dit-il, ça te dérange de rester pour m'aider ?  
- Heu…d'accord…si tu veux ! Répondit son amie.  
Harry sortit un calepin de sa poche et un crayon à papier.  
- Alignez vous tous devant moi ! Quand j'appellerai votre nom vous avancerez d'un pas ! Dean !  
Dean s'avança avec un air supérieur et en faisant des petits clins d'oeil à Ginny ce qui énerva Harry et il se jura à lui-même qu'il lui en ferait baver.  
- Roxanne ! Colin ! Neville ! Neville ?  
- Oui ? Dit ce dernier qui s'était rapproché des autres.  
- Tu comptes rentrer dans l'équipe ? Demanda un élève de quatrième année, du nom de Adam.  
- Oui, pourquoi je ne devrais pas ? Railla Neville.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je suis juste étonné !  
- Et bien, figure toi que j'ai perdu une quinzaine de kilos durant l'été et je compte bien en profiter.  
- Tu as raison ! Intervînt Pavarti qui était assise dans les gradins. Bonne chance Neville ! Neville rougit.  
Harry continua d'appeler 6 élèves.  
- Bien, ceux qui ont été appelé vous êtes le groupe A, les autres le B ! Maintenant attention à vous, je libère les Cognards !  
Harry ouvrit la malle et libéra les deux bolides dans les airs.  
- Allez, groupe A venez ici ! Mettez vous par deux !  
Les membres du groupe A se mirent en duo et attendirent les instructions d'Harry.  
- Vous deux ! Dit Harry en s'adressant à Ginny et Roxanne, prenez ses battes et essayez de renvoyer les Cognards… prêtes ? Allez-y !  
Les Cognards pilotés par un sort qui permettait de faire revenir sans cesse les balles sur les Batteurs, fondèrent sur les deux jeunes filles, mais Harry leva sa main.  
- Attendez ! On a de la visite !  
En effet, s'avançant sur la pelouse, l'équipe de Serpentard apparut. Ron et Harry suivis de tous les autres s'approchèrent d'eux.  
- Vous voulez quoi ? demanda Ron, aujourd'hui c'est Gryffondor qui a le terrain pour toute la journée, le professeur McGonagall nous l'a réservé depuis longtemps !  
- Du calme Weasley ! Fit Pansy qui s'était mit devant lui et Harry, ou tu vas casser ta belle réputation de chef rapporteur ! Regarde plutôt ceci…  
"Tête de Bull-dog" montra un parchemin aux Gryffondor.

« _J'autorise l'équipe de Serpentard à utiliser le terrain d'entraînement pour tout la journée, les élèves des autres maisons sont donc priés de ne pas les déranger lors de leur entraînement._

_Professeur Slughorn, Directeur de Serpentard._ »

Harry regardait avec assiduité le mot de Slughorn. Il sourit et regarda Pansy dans les yeux.  
- Oui… et alors ?  
- Et bien partez ! Tout de suite !  
- Tu peux toujours courir ! Cria Ron.  
- Attention Weasley, tu es préfet ! Tu serais prêt à t'opposer à une directive d'un professeur ?  
Ron ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.  
- Désolé Parkinson, mais regarde ça plutôt, dit fièrement Harry ! Lis ça !  
Il lui tendit lui aussi un parchemin.

« _J'ai décidé que pour aujourd'hui, dimanche, le terrain de Quidditch serait réservé aux joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, je remercie les autres équipes de ne pas déranger leur entraînement._

_Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard._ »

- Tu vois Parkinson ! Je t'ai devancé sur ce coup là, dit Harry d'un ton moqueur. Maintenant, laisse les professionels s'entraîner…  
- Ouais c'est ça ! Dégage ! Rajouta Ron.  
- Tu me le payeras Potter… Dit Pansy en quittant le terrain avec ses coéquipiers.  
Quelques instant plus tard Ron questionna Harry.  
- Quand est-ce que tu as eu cette autorisation ?  
- Je lui ai demandé il a quelques jours, je me doutais bien d'un coup de crasse des Serpentard.  
- Quand je pense que je n'avais même pas prévu ça…fit Ron.  
- C'est pas ça l'important ! Dit Harry, on y retourne ! Ginny, Roxanne, préparez vous !  
Une fois en place, les deux Cognards se mirent à foncer sur les candidates. Au bout de 3 minutes Harry leva son bras.  
- C'est bon ! Au suivant ! Ron et Neville !  
Ron et Neville se débrouillaient mieux que les filles, Neville en particulier, on pouvait voir qu'il s'était entraîné dur pour ce test. Il était surtout transcendé par les encouragements tonitruants de Pavarti. Quand tous les candidats eurent passé l'épreuve des Cognards fous, Harry passa immédiatement à l'épreuve de passe.  
- Formez des groupes de 3 ! Cria Harry.  
Après la formation des dits groupes, Harry enfourcha son éclair de feu et s'envola avec le Souaffle.  
- Allez ! Vous trois ! Venez ! Je vais vous lancer la balle ! Attention je vais vous la balancer comme dans un match ! À vous de la récupérer comme vous pouvez… ensuite vous me la renvoyez ! Soyez le plus précis possible ! C'est parti !  
Harry envoyait le Souaffle. Les groupes passaient chacun leur tour, puis une deuxième fois. Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine action Harry leva de nouveau le bras.  
- Stop ! Voila première partie du test fini !  
Harry nota quelque chose sur son calepin et leva les yeux sur les candidats.  
- Bien ! Fit-il, je vais être direct avec vous ! J'ai besoin de 6 joueurs ! Deux batteurs, un gardien et trois poursuiveurs… je ne prendrai que les meilleurs ! Maintenant vous allez faire un match, sans attrapeur, et vous changerez de poste au cours du match, pour que vous ayez plus de chances d'être pris.  
- ALLEZ NEVILLE ! Cria Pavarti, installée dans les gradins avec Padma.  
Alors Harry nomma les six de départ de chaque équipe, et après être monter sur leurs balais, le match des postulants pouvait commencer.  
Les premières minutes du match furent assez comiques vu l'inexpérience de certains candidats. Seul Ron, Ginny, Roxanne et Neville semblaient sans sortir, mais d'autres postulants montraient aussi quelques prédispositions, et cela n'avait pas échappé à Harry et il interrompit le match.  
- Stop ! Colin, Andrews, Lisa, Laura, venez ici ! Et puis Ginny ! Toi aussi, viens me voir !  
- HOURRA POUR NEVILLE ! Cria encore Pavarti.  
Les jeunes gens se posèrent près de lui.  
- Si je vous ai mit comme poursuiveur c'est que vous avez le physique pour ! Mais soyez un peu plus agressifs ! Vos adversaires ne vous feront pas de cadeaux lors d'un match ! Ginny, montre leur un peu ce qu'est un vrai poursuiveur ! Et arrête de t'amuser !  
- ALLEZ NEVILLE ! Hurla Pavarti aidée cette fois de Padma.  
- Le match recommence ! Au fait Colin, arrête d'avoir peur du Souaffle…  
- T'ES LE PLUS FORT NEVILLE !  
Les conseils de Harry avaient un peu porté leurs fruits, certains commençaient à se prendre au jeu et dévoilaient leurs aptitudes.  
- VAS-Y NEVILLE ! MONTRE LEUR !  
Harry laissa le match durer plus d'une heure, il ne l'interrompait que pour faire tourner les effectifs. Il s'était assis sur la malle et avait sorti son fameux calepin. Il observait le match et notait différents commentaires sur chacun des prétendants. Le match commençait à ressembler un peu à quelque chose, Ginny avait même marqué 2 buts à Ron, et Neville durant sa période au poste de gardien s'en était bien sortit. Les candidats au test d'Harry, commençaient vraiment à se sentir à l'aise, certains même, à la surprise de Harry, commençaient à déployer un vrai jeu d'équipe.  
- SUPER NEVILLE ! A FOND, VAS-Y ENCORE ET ENCORE !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'eux ? Demanda Harry à Hermione.  
- VA TE CACHER MA CHERIE ! A FOND, NEVILLE !  
- Il sont assez bon, répondit Hermione.  
- Oui moi aussi, je suis assez surpris ! Mais lesquelles sont aptes à entrer dans l'équipe pour toi ?  
- Je dirais 7-8 en comptant Ron et Ginny…  
- C'est ce que j'ai conclu aussi !  
- VAS-Y MON NEVILLOU ! ALLEZ NEVILLOU, ALLEZ NEVILLOU !  
- Attends une seconde, dit Harry en se tournant vers les tribune.  
Il se leva, laissa Hermione puis se mit près des gradins.  
- PAVARTI ! TU VAS TE TAIRE UN PEU OUI ? ON SAIT QUE TU ENCOURAGES NEVILLE, MAIS ÇA VA !  
- EN AVANT NEVILLE YEAH !  
- TAIS TOI ! Hurla Harry.  
- C'EST ÇA ! ENCORE PLUS FORT !  
- PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN, PAVARTI ! TU VAS LA BOUCLER ?  
- VAS-Y NEVILLE ! EN HAUT, EN BAS, A GAUCHE, A DROITE !  
- Je laisse tomber…Dit Harry en rejoignant Hermione.  
Une fois de retour, il continua sa conversation avec son amie.  
- Elle est folle ! Fit Harry.  
- Je crois quelle est plus que ça…!  
- Complètement folle ?  
- Non, je veux dire qu'elle... avec Neville… enfin voilà quoi…  
- Non ! Fit Harry incrédule.  
- Si ! Continua Hermione sur le même ton.  
- Mais, il est pourtant avec Luna, non ?  
- Oui ! Enfin... je ne sais pas vraiment…mais en tout cas pour Pavarti, elle veut sortir avec lui depuis qu'il a réussi son régime…  
- Pauvre Neville… enfin j'espère qu'elle sera plus discrète lors des matchs…  
- Donc tu vas prendre Neville ?  
- Heu…dit Harry qui venait de vendre la mèche.  
- Allez, dis !  
- Oui mais faut encore que je réfléchisse, ce n'est pas le seul ! Je déciderai plus tard.  
- YEAH ! T'ES TROP FORT MON NOUNOU !  
- Je ferais mieux d'arrêter le match…Fit Harry, sinon je vais devenir sourd !  
Harry s'avança au milieu du terrain et fit signe à tout le monde de s'arrêter.  
- STOP ! Le test et fini ! Je tiens à tous vous féliciter ! Vous m'avez agréablement surprit ! Bien, j'ai retenu les noms. Les résultats seront affichés ce soir, dans la salle commune. Bonne journée !  
- Bonne journée ! Harry se rapprocha de Ginny.  
- Je peux savoir où tu es partis ce matin alors que je t'avais demandé de ne pas bouger ?  
- De un, je ne t'appartiens pas, je n'ai pas à t'attendre quand bon te semble et pour ton information, je suis allée manger à la Grande Salle.  
- Ne t'enflammes pas ! S'il te plaît ne me fais pas la tête ! Ginny soupira.  
- Je suis désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça, bien sûr je te pardonne mais ne pas te voir réagir alors que Colin me disait tout ça, ça m'a fait mal. Harry prît Ginny dans ses bras.  
- Je suis désolé ! Je te promets, je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un te dire que je ne t'aime pas.  
- Merci !  
- Ginny ?  
- Hum ?  
- Tu sais que t'es belle quand tu fais la tête ?  
- OUUUHH TOI ! Chipota Ginny en rigolant.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse alarmante. Les postulants avaient tenté de faire cracher le morceau à Harry mais rien n'y faisait. Même Ginny l'avait supplié :  
- Pssst... Pssst ! Harry ! Appela-t-elle. Harry se retourna tandis qu'il marchait dans le couloir qui le menait à la volière.  
- Oui ? Dit-il en cherchant des yeux qui l'avait interpellé.  
- Par ici ! Il s'avança vers le placard à balais où Ginny s'était cachée.  
- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je vois, tu espères passer un petit moment intime avec moi !  
- Pfft ! Non, ce n'est pas pour ça !  
- Oh ! Fit Harry déçu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Harry, est-ce que je suis prise dans l'équipe ?  
- Mais Ginny, tu vas le savoir ce soir !  
- Et alors ? S'il te plaît ! Dis moi ! Harry fît la moue en s'asseyant sur un seau retourné.  
- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai vu trois ou quatre personnes qui feraient de très bons joueurs et je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix définitif. Je trouve que Mark, Peter et Roxanne feraient de bons Poursuiveurs, quand à Adam et Benji, ils seraient parfaits en Batteurs.  
- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Ils sont tous nuls à part Roxanne qui a le même niveau que moi, quand aux autres ils savent se servir plus de leurs pieds que de leurs mains. Tu m'aurais dit Neville ou Dean, je veux bien mais là faut pas me prendre pour une cruche ! Dis moi la vérité ! Je suis dans l'équipe ou pas ?  
- Ginny, dit Harry calmement, je n'ai pas encore décidé et même si c'était le cas, j'ai dit que j'afficherais les résultats ce soir, il ne te reste plus que quelques heures à attendre. Je ne vais pas te favoriser car tu es la soeur de mon meilleur ami et la chérie au capitaine.  
- La chérie ? Je ne suis que ta chérie ? Trouve autre chose car là je vais m'énervais ! Plaisanta Ginny.  
- T'es mon amoureuse ! Ça te va ?  
Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.  
- C'est pas mieux mais bon, après tout, t'es un garçon.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les garçons ? Il commença à chatouiller son amie. Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les garçons ?  
- 'ry, arr'te ! Rigolait Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, Harry, 'arry, arrête !  
- Très bien mais alors tu me fais un bisous !  
- D'accord ! Ginny lui fît un bisous sur la joue.  
- Eh !  
- Attends, tu m'as demandé un bisous mais tu ne m'as pas précisé l'endroit !  
- Les filles !  
- Harry ?  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que je suis dans l'équipe ? Pour toute réponse, Harry l'embrassa sur la bouche.  
- Je n'y suis pas, c'est ça ? Harry haussa les épaules et l'embrassa de nouveau.  
- Donc tu vas me laisser poireauter jusqu'à ce soir ? Harry l'embrassa encore une fois mais plus fougueusement.  
- Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à partir. Elle commença à se lever.  
- Je ne crois pas, ma belle ! Il la tira par son bras et la fît basculer sur lui. Elle était assise sur ses genoux, tout contre son torse. Ils s'échangèrent plusieurs baisers avant de se quitter.

* * *

Harry partît en cour de Métamorphoses, pour sa séance d'Animagus. Comme la semaine précédente, Harry se coucha sur le matelas et passa l'après-midi à se concentrer. Remus vînt le remettre d'aplomb à 17h en lui donnant la potion de régénération. Cette fois-ci, Harry ne perdit pas de temps et monta illico-presto dans son dortoir. Il se coucha sur son lit et s'endormit dans un sommeil profond. A dix-neuf heure, Hermione vînt le réveiller avec un plateau dans les mains pour qu'il mange.  
Alors que tout le monde dans la salle commune descendait pour dîner, le moment fût venu à Harry de placarder les résultats des sélections du Quidditch avant de retourner se coucher. Il sortit de sa poche un morceau de parchemin, sur lequel étaient inscrit le nom de chaque membre de la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor. Harry avait réussi à incruster dans le parchemin les portraits de chaque membre, et le Harry de la liste lui faisait des signes d'encouragement, avant qu'il n'attache la liste sur le panneau des annonces importante de la salle commune. Puis, il alla manger à son tour. Après avoir manger en vitesse, Harry remonta dans son dortoir. Il entendait les cris, joyeux ou fâchés, des Gryffondor. Tout d'un coup, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée.  
- Merci mec ! Dit simplement Ron.  
- De rien ! Répondit Harry, la tête sur son oreiller.  
- Je te conseille de ne pas descendre dans la salle commune, Adam est furieux que tu ne l'aies pas pris.  
- Je m'en doutais !  
- Par contre Dean... tu ne pourras pas l'éviter.  
- Oh non !  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.  
- Potter ? Ragea Dean.  
- Quand on parle du loup ! Ria Ron.  
- Il est pas là ! Répondit Harry en prenant une petite voix aiguë.  
- Tu vas mourir !  
- Dean, non ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Potter ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas intégré à l'équipe ?  
- C'est simple, j'ai trouvé meilleur que toi !  
- Tu rigoles ? Colin est nul, pourquoi l'as-tu choisis ?  
- Parce que je l'ai trouvé plus compétant que toi ! Maintenant calme toi !  
- Sinon quoi ? Railla Dean.  
- Sinon je te colle ! Interrompît Ron.  
- Tu es de son côté ?  
- Je ne suis d'aucun côté, Harry a choisi les personnes qui compose l'équipe, en passant les élections tu as juré en quelques sortes de respecter son choix alors il ne te reste plus qu'à l'accepter.  
- C'est facile pour toi, tu as été choisi...  
- Oui c'est vrai ! Si jamais Harry découvre qu'il a fait une énorme erreur en acceptant Colin dans l'équipe, il n lui restera plus qu'à se mordre les doigts. Maintenant arrête de te comporter comme un gamin, suis-je clair ?  
- Shouim !  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui ! C'est bon je m'en vais mais tu le regretteras Potter. Et surs ces mots, Dean quitta la chambre avant que Harry ne se recouche.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron se levèrent et après une petite douche, ils rejoignirent Hermione et Ginny déjà réveillées, installées devant les braises du feu. Harry s'assit à côté de Ginny le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière du jour. Cette dernière posa sa tête sur son épaule sous l'oeil bienveillant de Ron.  
Pendant l'après-midi, alors qu'Harry faisait ses devoirs, Hermione entra en trombe dans la salle commune, les cheveux en désordre, le souffle coupait.  
- Harry, où... où est... Ginny ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce matin ! Pourquoi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose de nouveau à propos d'elle ?  
- Non, la potion de révélation n'est toujours pas prête et ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux la voir.  
- Pourquoi alors ?  
- Elle m'avait demandé de lui faire une recherche et j'ai trouvé. Patty, tu sais pas où est Ginny ? Demanda-t-elle à une fille de sixième année, qui partageait son dortoir.  
- Elle est en haut, elle dort !  
- Elle dort ?  
- Oui, elle a demandé à ce qu'on ne la dérange pas !  
- Tant pis ! J'y vais.  
Hermione monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et ouvrit la porte du dortoir. Elle regarda autour d'elle : aucune traces de Ginny.  
- Où est-elle ? Se demanda-t-elle à elle-même. Elle redescendit les escaliers.  
- Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda Patty.  
- Non, il n'y a personne.  
- Tu es sûre ? Pourtant c'est elle qui a fermé la porte tout à l'heure.  
- Peut-être mais il n'y a personne.  
- Je ne sais pas où elle est alors.  
- Merci quand même.  
Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. Elle sortit elle aussi des affaires de son sac qu'elle avait trimbalé jusqu'alors sur son dos et commença elle aussi ses devoirs. Puis l'heure du dîner arriva. Hermione resta dans la salle commune, espérant de trouver Ginny mais rien, personne ne vînt. Harry et Ron remontèrent et se rassirent à côté d'Hermione, occupée à lire un bouquin.  
- Tu as vu Ginny ? Demanda Harry.  
- Non, je me demande où elle est passée !  
- Moi aussi ! Avoua Ron. Cela m'inquiète. Personne ne répondit.  
- Tiens, nous t'avons remonté à manger au cas où ! Dit Harry en sortant de ses poches un peu de nourriture, emballée précautionneusement dans du papier aluminium.  
- Merci !

Le soir arriva et le moment d'aller dormir aussi. Harry et Ron montèrent se coucher, tandis qu'Hermione rangeait ses affaires dans son sac. Elle monta les escaliers et entra dans son dortoir. Elle vît alors Ginny, allongé sur son lit entrain de somnoler.  
- Étrange ! Dit Hermione. Elle se changea et se coucha dans son lit avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

La nuit parût courte à Hermione. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune, Ron vînt la voir.  
- Tu as vu Ginny ? Demanda Ron.  
- Non... enfin oui. Hier soir je suis montée me coucher quand je l'ai vu en train de dormir dans son lit.  
- Mais comment cela se fait-il ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je suis sûre et certaine qu'hier après-midi quand je suis montée dans le dortoir elle n'y était pas. Je suis restée tout le reste de la journée dans la salle commune, attendant son retour et je la trouve dans son lit en allant me coucher alors que je suis sûre ne pas l'avoir vu passer.  
- Tu ne te serais pas endormi par hasard et se serait à ce moment là que Ginny serait montée.  
- Non, je suis restée parfaitement éveillée.  
- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à demander à Ginny où elle était hier après-midi.  
Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et virent Ginny, accompagnait de Patty et de Dean, en train de manger. Le trio s'assit tranquillement quand après un moment Dean, Ginny et Patty se levèrent pour sortir.  
- Ginny, on peut te parler deux minutes ? Demanda gentiment Hermione.  
- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit Ginny.  
- On aimerait savoir où tu étais hier après-midi ! Ginny rougit.  
- Dans le dortoir.  
- Faux, je suis montée te voir tu n'y étais pas.  
- Ginny, tu viens ! Appela Dean.  
- Oui j'arrive ! Désolée, il faut que j'y aille.  
Ginny repartit rejoindre ses amis, laissant en plan Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !  
Des cris perçant retentirent dans toute la salle commune, le soir même. Harry se leva instinctivement de son fauteuil où il faisait ses devoirs et sortit sa baguette. Il regarda autour de lui, la plupart des personnes avaient réagis comme lui et jetaient des regards de partout. Puis on entendit de nouveaux cris mais colérique cette fois-ci. Il venait des dortoirs des filles. Pavarti et d'autres filles montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient aux chambres. Harry et Ron auraient voulu les suivre mais ils se rappelleraient que trop bien de la fois où ils étaient redescendus tout l'escalier sur les fesses. Ils attendirent donc que les filles redescendent. Mais aucune fille ne redescendait les marches et cela commença à inquiéter Harry. Des voix retentirent jusque dans la salle commune.  
- Mais vous êtes folles, vous n'en aviez pas besoin !  
- Là on peut dire que même les pastèques ne pourraient pas faire concurrence.  
- Pavarti !  
- Désolée mais c'est vrai ils sont énormes.  
- Mais quelle idée, vraiment !  
- Comme si vous n'en aviez pas assez !  
- Vous avez dû prendre environ quatre, cinq tailles !  
- Il faut tout de suite aller à l'infirmerie, vous deux !  
- Hors de question ! Que dirait Mrs Pomfresh ?  
- Y a-t-il un contre-sortilège alors ?  
- J'ai bien peur que non !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?  
- A ton avis, que feraient ces deux grosses choses ici si nous voulions préparer un bon petit dîner ?  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Tu as vu comment les garçons regardent "Mlle Hiloveyou" ?  
- Et alors ?  
- N'as-tu jamais eu envie de plaire à un garçon ?  
- Hermione c'est qui ? A qui veux-tu plaire ? Dis le moi, je te promets que je ne répéterai rien !  
- Bien sûr, toi la commère de service !  
- Ginny, ne sois pas si agressive ! Allez Hermione ! Justin ? Ernie ? J'ai vu que tu t'entendais bien avec lui !  
- Pavarti, laisse tomber !  
- Mais Hermione...  
- PAVARTI !  
- Ok, ok j'arrête!  
- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Hermione, nous n'avons pas la choix !  
- Je sais Ginny ! Le problème c'est comment allons aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans que personne ne nous voie !  
- Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous devrez passer par la salle commune !  
- Plutôt mourir !  
- Où avez-vous trouvé le sortilège ?  
- Dans ce livre, celui sur la table de chevet de Ginny !  
- Hermione, tu te trompes, il existe un contre-sortilège !  
- Oui mais le problème c'est qu'il ne suffit pas de prononcer un simple sortilège comme nous faisons d'habitude mais là il faut réciter une incantation avec une bougie blanche.  
- Il est cool ton livre Hermione, il y a pleins de conseils pour embrasser ! Où l'as-tu trouvé ?  
- Heu... c'est Viktor Krum qui me l'a acheté pendant mon séjour en Bulgarie cet été.  
- Cachottière !  
- Pavarti, sois sérieuse deux minutes s'il te plaît !  
- En tout cas je ne vois pas où est le problème ! J'ai quelques bougies dans mes affaires.  
- Une blanche ?  
- Oui, deux minutes que je regarde où elle est !  
- Moi pendant ce temps je recopie le sortilège sur un bout de papier qu'il faudra faire brûler avec la flamme de la bougie.  
- Je l'ai ! Tenez !  
- Pose la ici ! _Flambios_ ! Pavarti, tu as fini.  
- Attends... voilà.  
- D'après les instructions, il faut que vous teniez toutes les deux le bout de papier et elle la brûlant vous réciterez la formule. Mémorisez-la avant !  
- C'est bon ?  
- Heu... oui ! Ta main Ginny ! A trois, un, deux, trois !

_Aidez-nous esprits, _  
_Entendez notre appel,_  
_Annulez cette magie,_  
_Qui nous ensorcelle._

- Ça a marché ?  
- Il en reste un peu en trop mais je pense que ça ira, après tout c'est ce qu'on recherchait !  
- Très bien !  
- Merci les filles !  
- De rien ! Et puis j'ai trouvé ça marrant, on devrait se le faire plus souvent !  
- Bon, on redescends !  
- Oui !  
- Allez, je suis sûre que l'on doit s'inquiéter en bas.

Après que les filles soient montés voir ce qui se passait dans le dortoir, Harry et Ron s'étaient rassis dans les fauteuils de la salle commune au bout de quelques minutes voyant qu'aucune d'entre elles ne redescendaient.  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé là-haut à ton avis ? Demanda Ron.  
- Je ne sais pas ! Répondit Harry.  
- A ton avis, que feraient ces deux grosses choses ici si nous voulions préparer un bon petit dîner ? Cria presque une voix à l'étage.  
- De quoi elle parle ?  
- Aucune idée mais à mon avis ce doit être très gros !  
- T'as raison ! En tout cas, elle ne prépare pas un dîner ! Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire.  
- PAVARTI ! Cria de nouveau la voix.  
- Ça c'est Hermione ! Je reconnais sa voix, c'est celle qu'elle prend quand on se dispute.  
- Cachottière ! Raisonna encore une voix.  
- Et ça c'est Pavarti ! Ajouta Neville !  
- J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui se passe en haut !  
- Moi aussi !

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier en colimaçon et Pavarti, Hermione, Patty, Béatrice et Ginny arrivèrent dans la salle commune, le sourire sur les lèvres. Hermione et Ginny s'approchèrent d'Harry et Ron comme s'il ne s'était rien passé mais les garçons n'étaient pas dupes.  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé en haut, Hermione ? Demanda Ron. Elle jeta un regard à Ginny.  
- Oh rien ! Pattenrond n'arrivait pas à recracher une boule de poils ! Harry regarda Ron, l'air soupçonneux.  
- Donc si vous avez crié aussi fort c'est parce que Pattenrond s'étranglait avec une boule de poils ? Dit Harry.  
- Tout à fait !  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'étaient ces deux grosses choses immondes dont vous parliez ? Hermione rougit.  
- Et bien... heu... c'était...  
- Hermione ? S'enquit Ron.  
- Oui ?  
- Tu n'aurais pas grossi ?  
- Oh ! Ron ! Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Dis tout de suite que je suis laide !  
- Non, non, je voulais dire au niveau de la poitrine !  
- Ah ! Elle regarda Ginny, implorante. Heu... c'est...  
- Un soutien-gorge rembourré ! Lâcha Ginny tout d'un coup, ravit de sa trouvaille.  
- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Hermione et Ron.  
- Oui, j'ai prêté à Hermione des soutien-gorges rembourrés !  
- Quoi ? Depuis quand en portes-tu ? S'offusqua son frère.  
- Depuis que j'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient tout petit !  
- Ginny !  
- Bon d'accord ! Désolée Ginny, on a pas trop le choix et puis ils comprendront ! Fit Hermione.  
- Harry comprendra mais le crétin, je ne pense pas ! Dit Ginny.  
- De qui tu parles ? S'énerva Ron. Qui est crétin ?  
- Laisse tomber ! Coupa Hermione. En fait, avec Ginny nous avons remarqué que nous n'avions pas été très favorisées par Dame-Nature en ce qui concerne la poitrine, alors, je lui ai conseillé d'utiliser un sort pour les faire un peu grossir mais... disons que... ils ont pris trop de volumes.  
- Quoi ?  
- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on a réussi à les rétrécir !  
- Mais pourquoi... pourquoi en vouliez-vous des plus gros ? Demanda Harry, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.  
- Attends, regardez-vous pendant les cours de Mlle Hiloveyou, vous êtes raides dingues d'elle parce qu'elle sait mené les boeufs comme direz mon grand-père !  
- Et puis il faut admettre qu'un peu de poitrine en plus ne fait pas de mal, continua Ginny.  
- Je n'en reviens pas ! Ron avait croisé les bras et son visage était rouge de colère.  
- Mais le problème est arrangé !  
- Pfft !  
- Écoute Ron si tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas mon problème, maintenant je vais me coucher, tu me tapes sur le système, ragea Hermione.  
Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et ferma violemment la porte de son dortoir.  
- Tu es vraiment un naze ! Continua Ginny. A son tour, elle monte les escaliers et rejoignît Hermione.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui leur est passé la tête ? Demanda Ron à son ami.  
- Oh tu sais, c'est les filles ! Lui répondit Harry.


	10. La mission

**Auteur :** Suck-mii-Style

**Genre : **Voyages Temporels, Romances, Aventures, Mystères, Suspens...

**Disclamers : **Tous les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne sont pas à moi, les autres si, j'y tiens ! Surtout mon Chris que vous allez enfin découvrir et cette charmante Mlle Hiloveyou.

**Rated :** M

**Note de l'Auteur : **Chapitre modifié et corrigé.

**Résumé : **Après l'attaque des détraqueurs à Privet Drive, Harry se rend chez son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, pour fêter son anniversaire et passer le reste de ses vacances. Son anniversaire, son permis de transplanage et les mariages se sont bien passés. Harry est content de retrouver Poudlard et ses amis. Les cours avec les nouveaux enseignants commençent, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont à la hauteur. Alors qu'Harry remonte dans son dortoir après une séance d'Animagus avec Remus, il rencontre Ginny. Arrivés à la salle commune, elle s'évanouit. Harry panique et s'évanouit à son tour. A leur réveil, les deux amoureux reprennent du poil de la bête. Après une séance d'A.D. Mouvementée pour Ginny, Hermione fait part de ses inquiètudes à Harry, en supposant que Ginny est possédée. A plusieurs reprises, Ginny se comporte d'une façon bizarre. Harry et Hermione enquêtent.

* * *

******Chapitre 10 : Sur les traces du passé**

Le lendemain soir, l'entraînement des Gryffondor se passa bien malgré les interruptions de soutien de Parvati envers Neville sous les yeux rageurs de Luna. Harry apprenait à son équipe plusieurs tactiques de défenses et d'attaques et il devait avouer que son équipe s'entraînait à merveille. Cependant, l'entraînement fût stoppé quand Neville envoya un Cognard dans le visage d'Andrews, lui cassant le nez.

Jeudi soir, pendant la séance de l'A.D. les "élèves" d'Harry continuèrent de s'entraîner quelques minutes sur le sortilège _Flambios_ avant de continuer sur un tout nouveau sortilège, le _Conjunctivitus_.  
- Il vous sera utile si Voldemort se servira des Dragons pour attaquer les sorciers, avait expliqué Harry. Le sort leur troublera la vision en recouvrant leurs yeux d'un tissu conjonctif. Lorsque la conjonctivite s'infectera, ils auront les yeux rouges et bouffis.  
Tous les membres s'entraînèrent alors à lancer à leur adversaire ce sort et pour éviter que cela ne s'infecte, Harry avait volé quelques échantillons de potion anti-inffection au professeur Slughorn pendant la fin de leur dernier cour.  
Le soir même, alors qu'il rentrait à la salle commune de Gryffondor en compagnie de Ginny et qu'il passait le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il trouva Hermione, assise dans un fauteuil en chintz, un livre à la main.  
- Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est onze heures, demain on a cour, lui dit Harry.  
- Je prépare mes ASPIC !  
- Quoi ? Mais on vient de commencer l'année, tu auras tout le temps après Noël.  
- Oui mais je préfère m'avancer et je pense que toi et Ron devraient faire comme moi !  
- Oui, ba je verrais ça après noêl ! Allez, bonne nuit ! Il monta se coucher dans son dortoir. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit quelques instants plus tard.  
Sa troisième séance de formation pour devenir Animagus arrivait et quand il rejoignit Remus dans son bureau ce jour-là, il vît Ginny rentrer dans une salle de classe, inoccupée jusqu'à présent. Poussé par sa curiosité, il avança jusqu'à la porte où Ginny venait d'entrer. Il l'ouvrit énergiquement pour créer un effet de surprise mais ne trouva personne. Il vérifia partout dans la salle mais il n'y avait aucune traces de Ginny. Espérant qu'il n'avait pas été sujet à une hallucination, il ressortit de la salle de cour vide... enfin... pas si vide que ça ! Harry ne semblait pas avoir remarquer la présence de Ginny.  
Harry entra dans la salle de métamorphose et se rendit dans le bureau de Remus. Il salua son professeur et s'apprêtait à s'allonger sur l'habituelle matelas mais il avait été enlevé.  
- Harry, tu n'auras pas besoin du matelas aujourd'hui. Il est temps que nous passions à l'étape 2 de ton apprentissage. Aujourd'hui, je vais te faire boire une potion qui, après l'avoir bu, te plongera dans une transe. C'est au long de ce "voyage" que tu vas découvrir ton animagus et par la suite, des caractéristiques de ton animal apparaîtront. Je pense que dans tu pourras te métamorphoser dans quelques temps.  
- Mais comment se fait-il que mon père et Sirius n'y arrivèrent qu'au bout de cinq ans ? Demanda Harry en évitant de prononcer le nom de Peter.  
- Tu sais, la potion que tu absorberas ce soir, n'est qu'une découverte récente. Elle a été inventée par l'alchimiste John Stockland l'année dernière et c'est grâce à lui que l'on peut maintenant se transformer plus vite. Sinon, es-tu prêt ?  
- Hum, oui !  
- Alors viens là, et bois ceci ! Ordonna-t-il en lui tendant une louche, contenant une potion violette. Harry l'avala rapidement avant de sentir ses jambes se ramollir et le laisser tomber par terre. Il ferma les yeux.  
Quand il les rouvrit, il glissait à travers un vortex argenté. Le tunnel ne semblait pas se terminer. Enfin, il atterrit en douceur dans une forêt, semblable à celle qui entourait Poudlard. Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à présent, il distingua une lumière à travers les arbres. _Un signe_ ? Pensa Harry. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avança jusqu'à la lumière. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'il marchait et aucun animal n'avait encore fait son apparition. Il continua d'avancer. Soudain, il aperçut un grand temple, semblable à ceux que construisaient les Incas dans l'ancien temps. Il gravit les centaines de marches et rentra dans la petite maison de pierre. Tandis qu'il avançait vers le fond du temple, il distingua un phénix perchait sur un trône d'or. Il était de la même taille et de la même couleur que Fumseck, le phénix attitré de Dumbledore, mais semblait plus fort. Harry en fût époustouflé.  
- Bonjour, lui dit le phénix.  
- Vous savez parlé ? S'exclama Harry.  
- Bien sûr, c'est une aptitude que tu m'as transmise, je fais partis de toi.  
- Partis de moi ?  
- Je suis ton Animagus Harry !  
- Je m'en doutais.  
- Avant que je ne rentre dans ton corps pour conclure ta transformation, laisse moi t'expliquer qu'elles seront tes nouvelles propriétés.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par "rentrer dans mon corps" ?  
- Et bien, quand tu seras prêt je rentrerais magiquement dans ton corps pour que tu puisses, par la suite, te transformer. Cela ne sera sans douleur, ne t'inquiètes pas !  
- Très bien.  
- Pour en revenir à tes propriétés, c'est seulement à la fin de ta transformation complète que tu pourras parler le langage du Phénix. Quand tu te métamorphoseras en Phénix, il te sera possible de te régénérer à volonté, de transporter de lourdes charges et aussi de guérir les blessures avec les larmes que tu feras couler. As-tu compris ?  
- Oui.  
- Maintenant, fermes les yeux, fais le vide dans ta tête, ne penses plus à rien ! Harry s'exécuta. C'est bon ?  
- Oui.  
- A trois, un, deux, trois !  
Harry entendit le bruissement d'ailes que l'on déploie et sentit un froid glacial l'envahir. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était revenu dans la salle de métamorphose et Remus le regardait, souriant.  
- Alors ? Quel est ton Animagus ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Un phénix, répondit Harry.  
- Wouaou, je suis impressionné ! Je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine à la même heure, mais tu pourras partir plus tôt, vers 16 heures car maintenant tu vas t'entraîner à la métamorphose.  
- D'accord.  
- Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. A lundi.  
- Oui, à lundi.

* * *

. 

Le temps chaud du moi de septembre laissa place aux vents froids du début du moi d'octobre. Le temps se dégradait de plus en plus et les sorties pour prendre l'air dehors furent occasionnelles.  
Un soir, alors qu'Harry essayait de terminer ses devoirs de sortilèges, Hermione rentra dans la salle commune aux pas de course. Elle s'assit en face d'Harry en lâchant son sac de cour et sortit son livre de botanique.  
Quand Harry se leva trente minutes plus tard pour aller se coucher, Hermione le retînt par le bras :  
- Reste assis !  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.  
- Du nouveau, je t'expliquerais mais reste assis le temps que la salle commune se vide.  
- Ok.  
Harry se rassit donc et s'avança dans ses devoirs. Il levait parfois la tête pour regarder Hermione et celle-ci jetait souvent des regards noirs aux Gryffondor qui n'étaient pas encore couchés. Elle essayait elle aussi de s'avancer dans ses devoirs mais en vain. Puis quand tout le monde fût dans son dortoir, elle s'approcha d'Harry :  
- Harry, la potion de révélation que j'ai préparé depuis quelques temps est prête et j'aimerai que demain tu viennes avec moi dans les toilettes des filles pour plonger la plume dans la préparation.  
- Pas de problème.  
- Très bien. Elle se leva. Je vais me coucher, désolée de t'avoir fait patienter si longtemps pour si peu mais...  
- C'est pas grave. A demain, 'Mione.  
- Oui à demain. Elle monta les marches menant à son dortoir. Harry abandonna lui aussi son travail et après avoir réuni toutes ses affaires il monta se coucher. Alors qu'il enfilait son pyjama, sa cicatrice le piqua légèrement.

* * *

Harry se rendit aux toilettes des filles après avoir déjeuner comme lui avait demandé Hermione. Il poussa la porte et entra. Des voix s'élevaient des toilettes le plus loin de la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il s'avançait, il reconnût les voix.  
- Mimi, arrête tes questions je vais devenir folle. Et puis même si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas.  
- Hermione s'il te plaît ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'incident de la dernière fois avec Drago, est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi beau ? Est-il un homme, un vrai, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
- Hé bien disons que depuis qu'il a pris des cours facultatifs avec le Professeur Lupin, oui il a pris quelques muscles.  
- Oh ! Et...  
Harry racla sa gorge pour faire part de sa présence.  
- Harry ! S'exclama Mimi Geignarde. Hermione, pourquoi en m'as-tu pas dis qu'Harry viendrait, je me serais pouponner.  
- Comme si tu le pouvais ! Marmonna Hermione dans sa barbe.  
- Pardon ?  
- Rien.  
- Oh, je t'ai entendu, je suis peut-être un fantôme mais je possède encore tous mes sens dont l'ouïe. "Critiquez Mimi de toute façon c'est un fantôme, elle ne vous en voudra pas. Pendant que vous y êtes, JETEZ MOI UN LIVRE SUR LA TÊTE !"  
- Mimi voyons je... on...  
Mimi éclata soudainement en sanglots. Elle cria tant qu'elle pouvait avant de se jeter dans la tête la première dans les toilettes.  
- On ne peut pas dire qu'elle est changée en tout cas ! Fit remarquer Harry. De qui vous parliez avant que je n'arrive ?  
- Oh hum... je crois que c'était de... de toi !  
- Ah ! Harry rougit.  
- On s'y met ? Demanda soudainement la sorcière.  
- Oui.  
- Que je t'explique, la potion est prête, elle est moins importante que la préparation du Polynectar et surtout elle prend moins de temps pour la préparer. Il suffit de plonger quelque chose dans cette potion pour qu'elle réagisse et qu'elle ne nous donne la réponse à notre question par l'intermédiaire de l'objet choisis. Je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attends pas à un résultat spectaculaire, il s'agit peut-être d'une plume de hiboux. Mais bon, nous allons devoir le vérifier. Tu es prêt ?  
- Oui, vas-y.  
Hermione prit la plume blanche par terre et la déposa précautionneusement dans le chaudron. Une fumée violette s'en échappa aussitôt, faisant tourner la plume de plus en plus vite dans les airs. Puis elle se mit à écrire : Magus-Heka.  
- Heu Hermione, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?  
- Attends... alors... d'après mes cours de latins, je dirais que le mot "Magus" veut dire "Animal", et si je me souviens bien, Heka est un dieu Égyptien. Il est apparût peu après la création du monde et son nom donna le terme de "magie". Elle se retourna vers son ami. Harry, j'ai bien peur que cette plume appartienne à un Animagus.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu m'as très bien comprise Harry. Le terme Magie-Animal a donné Animagus en latin. Tu sais la fois où j'ai vérifié dans les archives du Ministère, quand je traquais Skeeter, et bien je n'ai vu aucun sorcier déclaré se transformant en oiseau.  
- En oiseau ? Mais elle pourrait aussi bien venir d'un Hippogriffe ou d'un Griffon, non ?  
- Harry, tu as vu la taille de la plume, elle est toute petite. Quand tu as reçu ton _Éclair de feu_ en troisième année, avec la plume de Buck, elle n'était pas aussi petite. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, le sorcier est en faute.  
- Moi ce qui me préoccupe le plus ce n'est pas de savoir si le sorcier est en faute ou non, mais plutôt à qui appartient cette plume.  
- Tu as raison. Tu crois qu'un élève autre que toi...  
- Apprends à se métamorphoser ? Non, je ne pense pas. Aucune personne sain d'esprit ne mettrait sa vie en danger pour essayer de devenir Animagus.  
- Toi tu le fais bien pourtant.  
- Oui mais moi je suis l'Elu, ricana Harry. Non franchement Hermione, même Ron ne serait pas assez stupide pour s'engager là-dedans.  
- Oh quoi que... Fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel mais Harry la coupa.  
- Hermione, tu insinues que Ron a le Q.I. d'une cuillère à café ?  
- Oui enfin non, non mais il faut avouer que des fois son Q.I. est proche de celle d'une cuillère à soupe.  
- Hermione ! S'écria Harry, affichant un visage dur mais laissant ses yeux pétillaient.  
Hermione éclata de rire devant le spectacle que lui offrait Harry et elle fût suivie de son ami. Ce n'est que quand les rires s'arrêtèrent que Harry pût articulé :  
- Sérieusement Hermione, tu crois qu'il s'agirait plutôt d'un élève ou d'un professeur qui essaierait de se métamorphoser ?  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un professeur mais un élève... à moins que ce soit un Serpentard qui souhaite rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, je n'en verrais pas l'utilité.  
- Bon, il est temps pour moi d'y aller, j'ai entraînement de Quidditch.  
- D'accord, et moi je fais des recherches à la Bibliothèque, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose de nouveau dans les archives du ministère.  
- Ok ! A tout à l'heure. Il commença à partir mais une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Hermione ?  
- Hum ?  
- La cuillère, elle est plutôt en bois ou en métal ? Hermione ne semblait pas comprendre. Ron !  
- Ah ! Les deux amis repartirent dans un fou rire incontrôlé.

* * *

Le week-end passa très vite aux goûts des Gryffondor. Pendant le cour de Botanique, les élèves apprirent à se débarrasser des tentacules des Kiapoka, bête extrêmement dangereuse, ressemblant aux plantes carnivores. Alors qu'Harry tentait de couper les dents de son Kiapoka pour éviter les morsures, Ron immobilisait les tentacules une par une pour qu'Hermione les coupent. Les dents étaient récupérées par le professeur afin de les réduire en poudre, pour fabriquer un concentré de magie puissant. Les tentacules étaient ensuite recoupées en petits morceaux pour les réserves de potions. D'après le professeur Chourave, les tentacules et les dents repousseraient au fil du temps.  
Les recherches à la Bibliothèque n'avançaient pas et Hermione devenait de plus en plus susceptible au fil des jours. Elle avait fouillé tous les livres capables de lui fournir des renseignements mais sa recherche n'aboutissait à rien.  
Le samedi suivant, alors qu'Harry et ses amis étudiait dans la salle d'étude, il s'endormit profondément. 

_Une plume blanche... un pied... des cheveux mêlés à d'autre plumes... un dortoir vide... une salle vide... un regard bleu déterminé... une transformation._

Le rêve ne cessait de se répéter. Seules quelques secondes lui suffit pour tout comprendre.Il se réveilla en sursaut.  
- Harry réveille toi ! Si un professeur te voit dormir, la tête sur la table pendant l'étude on perdra des points.  
- Désolé ! Dit Harry, reprenant ses forces.  
- Harry ça va ? Demanda Hermione en voyant le visage blanc de son ami.  
- Oui. Hermione je pourrais te parler ?  
- Hum bien sûr.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous cachez tous les deux ? Demanda Ron, le regard suspect.  
- Rien ! Répondit Harry précipitamment. Il faut juste qu'elle me donne les titres de livres que je dois emprunter à la Bibliothèque pour l'A.D. Elle en a trouvé des ouvrages intéressants qui pourraient nous aider.  
- Ah !  
- Viens ! Dit-il à l'adresse d'Hermione. La sorcière le suivit.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle après qu'ils aient monté les escaliers, leurs affaires en mains.  
- Je sais qui est l'Animagus !  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas mais pendant que je me suis assoupi il y a quelques minutes j'ai rêvé, enfin on peut pas appelé ça un rêve plutôt... j'ignore comment l'appelé mais ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Toutes les coïncidences auxquelles on a dû faire face depuis la rentrée et même bien avant m'ont été révélées, c'est comme si tout se liait. Une sorte d'engrenage. J'ai tout compris maintenant.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?  
- L'animagus, c'est Ginny, Ginny est un animagus !  
- Tu dois te tromper Harry.  
- Non j'en suis sûr.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
- Au début de mes leçons de métamorphose pour devenir animagus, je ne cessais de dormir après les séances, il me fallait une potion de régénération pour arriver à temps à la salle commune. Et si cet été, quand Ginny partait sois disant à la campagne, elle s'entraînait, et elle aurait continué à Poudlard. Tu te rappelles le jour où on s'est évanoui tous les deux, elle avait dû prendre elle aussi de la potion mais Ginny n'est pas arrivée à temps.  
- Mais Harry comment aurait-elle eu la potion ?  
- Hermione, on a appris à la préparer lors de notre cinquième année avec Rogue, Ginny aussi l'a forcément apprise l'année dernière et elle a pu la préparer.  
- Oui mais rappelle toi que ce jour là elle revenait de la Grande Salle et elle envisageait d'aller à la Volière donc elle ne pouvait pas s'entraîner !  
- Mais elle aurait pu mentir.  
- Harry, dire que Ginny nous a menti est poussé le bouchon...  
- Alors dis moi ce qu'elle faisait le jour où tu l'as cherché toute la journée, quand tu voulais lui dire que tes recherches avaient abouti. Patty t'a dis qu'elle était dans le dortoir, rappelle toi, elle nous a dit que Ginny désirait dormir et de ce fait ne pas être dérangée. Elle n'a certainement pas voulu prendre le risque de s'évanouir à nouveau donc elle a préféré continuer de s'entraîner dans son dortoir. Elle a dit qu'elle allait dormir comme ça si une personne rentrait et la voyait allongée, en pleine concentration, les yeux fermés, la personne aurait cru qu'elle dormait. Quand tu es passée la voir pendant l'après-midi, tu croyais qu'il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir hors elle devait être sous sa forme d'animagus, c'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas trouvé.  
- Oui Harry, mais la plume ? Insista Hermione.  
- C'est facile à comprendre, Ginny se métamorphose en oiseau. Rappelle toi les plumes qu'elle avait dans les cheveux un matin, après être partie sans que je m'en aperçoive... quand j'y pense, elle a certainement dû utiliser sa forme d'animagus pour disparaître sous mon nez. Bref, au début de l'année, quand je lui ai parlé le lendemain de la rentrée, j'ai trouvé une plume semblable à celle qu'on a trouvé par la suite à ses pieds. En y pensant, en allant à mon cour d'animagus avec Remus il y a une semaine, j'ai vu Ginny rentrait dans une salle et quand j'y suis rentré à mon tour pour voir ce qu'elle y faisait il n'y avait personne.  
- Donc d'après toi, Ginny est un animagus.  
- Oui, exactement.  
- Harry c'est complètement... insensé !  
- Non, c'est réaliste. Cet été, Ginny rentrait de ses promenades exténuée parce qu'elle s'était concentrée toute la journée, au point d'en perdre ses forces comme moi pendant tous mes cours du moi de septembre. Et puis dans mon "rêve" il y avait des yeux d'un bleu intense qui me fixait, et si je me rappelle bien, Ginny a des yeux bleus.  
- Harry, je...  
- Tu veux une preuve ?  
- Je...  
- J'appelle Ginny, on la séquestre dans une salle jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous avoue tout.  
- Ce n'est pas une solution de vouloir la séquestrer.  
- Mais tu es d'accord pour lui demander ?  
- Je... oui, bien sûr...  
- Bien, est-ce que tu sais où elle se trouve à cette heure-ci car ce matin elle n'était pas en étude ?  
- Oui, elle devait rester dans le dortoir.  
- Donc, c'est à toi que revient la charge d'aller la chercher car l'escalier roulant m'empêchera d'accéder à vos dortoirs. On se retrouve au cinquième étage dans la salle de classe, celle qui se situe devant la statue Barnabé LeTueur, d'accord ?  
- Oui.  
- A tout de suite et surtout invente ce que tu veux mais il faut absolument qu'elle vienne.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas.  
Tandis qu'Hermione montait chercher Ginny, Harry se rendit dans la salle de classe où il leur avait donné rendez-vous. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil en attendant le retour de ses amies. C'est dix minutes plus tard que les sorcières arrivèrent.  
- Mais tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ginny.  
- Entre et tu verras, Harry et moi désirons te parler, expliqua Hermione. La rousse poussa la porte et les deux Gryffondor rentrèrent.  
- _Collaporta_ ! Dit Hermione après avoir fermer la porte.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'impatienta Ginny. Pourquoi fermes-tu la porte avec un sortilège ?  
- Simple précaution ! Répliqua Harry.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez tous les deux des têtes d'enterrement, il n'y a rien de grave ? Harry et Hermione ne répondirent pas. Arrêtez vous me faîtes peur ! Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ?  
- Et si je te retournais la question ?  
- Harry ! Le retînt Hermione.  
- Quoi ?  
- Hermione, dis-moi toi ! Supplia Ginny.  
- Ginny... Harry et moi voudrions savoir quand allais-tu nous dire... heu... que tu étais... animagus. Un silence s'imposa. Puis Ginny esquissa un sourire.  
- Vous rigolez, c'est ça ? Moi, un animagus ?  
- Ginny, nous n'allons pas te répéter deux fois la question alors je te prie de répondre ! Dit Harry en haussant d'un ton.  
- Je... je...  
- Oui ?  
- Mais arrêtez de délirer ! S'emporta Ginny.  
- Bien, puisque tu ne veux rien avouer, Hermione donne moi le Véritasérum ! Hermione le regarda soudainement.  
- Mais Harry...  
- D'accord, d'accord j'avoue ! C'est vrai je suis une animagus.  
- Quoi ? Demanda vivement Hermione n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.  
- Je suis une animagus. Maintenant qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire, me battre à mort ? Ou me forcer à boire du Véritasérum parce que ma réponse ne vous suffit pas ?  
- Ta réponse ne nous suffit pas ! Ginny, pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Demanda Harry, de plus en plus énervé.  
- Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Répéta Ginny, elle aussi au bord de la colère. POURQUOI J'AI FAIS ÇA ?  
- Oui !  
- MAIS HARRY, J'AI FAIS ÇA POUR TOI !  
- Pour moi ? POUR MOI !  
- Oui pour toi. Le jour où tu iras combattre Voldemort, je veux être prête pour me battre à tes côtés.  
- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'EST PASSE PAR LA TÊTE ? TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER TE BATTRE AVEC MOI CONTRE VOLDEMORT ? GINNY, REFLECHIS ! TU CROIS PEUT-ÊTRE QUE J'AI ENVIE DE TE PERDRE ?  
- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE NE SAIS PAS ME BATTRE ?  
- Je n'ai jamais dis ça !  
- MAIS TU L'AS INSINUE ! J'IRAIS PARTOUT OU TU IRAS, QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON !  
- Je ne te laisserais jamais faire.  
- POURQUOI ?  
- TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ? TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE ? TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT INCONSCIENTE ! Il commença à faire les cent pas. Tu crois peut-être que ce n'est qu'un jeu ? Des fous sont partouts, dans chaque ruelles sombres, prêts à te tuer avant que tu ne comprennes où tu te trouves !  
- Mais, Ron et Hermione...  
- RON ET HERMIONE C'EST DIFFÉRENT ! Ils connaissent les risques. Ils savent tout ça. Et surtout, ils savent que si je leur ordonne de s'enfuir, ils le feront sans attendre, alors que toi, je te connais ! Tu ne voudras pas me laisser tout seul, tout ça parce que tu m'aimes !  
- MOI AUSSI JE CONNAIS LES RISQUES !  
- Mais bon sang Ginny, JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE !  
- MAIS BIEN SUR, RESSORTONS LE VIEUX REFRAIN DU "JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE" ! TU COMPTES DONC M'ABANDONNER COMME EN JUIN DERNIER ? J'AI ATTENDU PENDANT 5 ANS QUE TU ME REMARQUES, J'AI ATTENDU PENDANT 5 ANS QUE TU FASSES ATTENTION A MOI ! QUE TU ME CONSIDÈRES COMME AUTRE CHOSE QU'UNE PETITE SOEUR D'ADOPTION ! ET ENFIN, MON REVE A PRIS REALITE, ET TU ESPERES TE DEBARASSER DE MOI AUSSI FACILEMENT ? NON MAIS POUR QUI TU ME PRENDS ! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE VAIS T'ATTENDRE GENTIMENT PENDANT QUE MONSIEUR-LE-SURVIVANT VA TUER SON AMI VOLDY ? QUE TU VAS ME LAISSER SEULE PENDANT JE-NE-SAIS-COMBIEN DE TEMPS ? ESPÈCE D'IDIOT !  
- ON ÉTAIT POURTANT D'ACCORD POUR...  
- "On" ? "ON" ! Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _Toi_, tu étais d'accord, c'est toi qui a décidé de m'abandonner, _tu_ ne m'as pas laisser le choix ! _Je_ n'approuvais pas, mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas te séquestrer jusqu'à ce que tu te décides de rester _avec_ moi !  
- Et bien je pensais que tu avais compris _réellement_ pourquoi je faisais ça. Je pensais que tu savais l'enjeu que cela représentait. Pour moi, tu étais assez mâture pour accepter et pour comprendre mon choix !  
- Harry, je savais parfaitement pourquoi tu m'avais quitté. Je savais parfaitement les risques que je courais en restant avec toi. Mes parents font partis de l'Ordre, mon frère est ton meilleur ami et moi, même si tu ne voulais pas de moi en petite amie, je suis ton amie et Voldemort essaiera de m'atteindre quand même.JE CROYAIS QUE RESTER AMIS ÉTAIT LA MEILLEUR SOLUTION MAIS CE N'EST PLUS LE CAS ! J'ÉTAIS PRÊTE, PRÊTE A T'ATTENDRE, PRÊTE A TE LAISSER T'ÉLOIGNER DE MOI POUR PARTIR JOUER LE HEROS ET POURTANT MERLIN SEUL SAIT QUE J'ETAIS AMOUREUSE DE TOI, J'ÉTAIS PRÊTE A TE LAISSER FILER. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que je t'aimerais autant ! Ginny posa sa main sur le visage de Harry, pour qu'il la regarde. Mon amour pour toi était plus fort que tout ce que je croyais, plus fort que moi, plus fort que ma raison, plus fort que ma logique. Depuis que nous sommes rentrés chez nous je n'ai fais que penser à toi, tu m'obsédais. Non mais tu te rends compte ? ET JE N'AI PAS A PAYER POUR LES ATROCITÉS QU'A FAIT VOLDEMORT ! IL FAUT QUE TU ME COMPRENNES !  
- ON NE DEVRAIT PAS, C'EST TROP DANGEREUX...  
- OH MAIS J'EN SUIS CONSCIENTE, MAIS JE M'EN MOQUE. C'EST MA VIE ET J'AI LE DROIT D'EN FAIRE CE QUE J'EN VEUX ! JE VEUX LA METTRE AU SERVICE DE L'ORDRE ET T'AIDER DANS TA TÂCHE !  
- PAS MOI GINNY, TU ES IRRESPONSABLE !  
- PEUT-ÊTRE, MAIS PAS PLUS QUE TOI ! JE T'AIME ET JE... Elle se calma deux secondes le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Et je ne veux pas que notre histoires'arrête.  
- Moi non plus Ginny. Mais comprends moi !  
- Très bien... _j'abandonne_ ! J'en ai marre ! Cela ne nous avancera à rien de parler.  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir.  
- Hermione !  
Hermione jeta un regard à Harry. Ce dernier fit "oui" de la tête. Hermione dit le contre-sort et la rousse sortit. Mais avant de fermer la porte elle se retourna et fixa Harry.  
- Tu peux m'empêcher de te protéger, Harry, ou d'être à tes côtés mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de t'aimer. Elle ferma la porte brusquement avant de repartir à son dortoir.

L'après-midi même, tous les élèves de Poudlard semblait au courant de la dispute qu'avait eu lieu entre Harry et Ginny. Alors qu'Harry s'était assis dans la salle commune, pour être seul, un groupe de filles, dont Romilda Vane, était venu le voir afin de lui remonter le moral.  
- Harry, Ginny n'était pas faite pour toi, vous n'étiez pas fait l'un pour l'autre, avait dit Romilda.  
- Elle a raison. Ginny est connue pour sa tendance à changer de garçon trop vite, et même avant que vous sortiez ensemble, on s'en doutiez toutes, continuait Brenda Brooks.  
- Par contre, nous nous sommes libres comme l'air.  
- Harry, tu m'as l'air énervé, ça te dit un massage pour te détendre ? Avait demandé Joanna Lambert.  
- Non, je veux juste être seul pour l'instant, avait répondu Harry.  
- Oh ! Fit Joanna déçu. Harry s'était levé et était monté dans son dortoir.

Du côté de Ginny ce n'était pas mieux. Elle venait à nouveau de refuser les avances d'un garçon. Si elle ne serait jamais sortie avec Harry, elle aurait accepté tout de suite mais cela lui semblait impossible à l'avenir. Alors qu'elle marchait dans un couloir, elle rencontra un groupe de filles. Elle sentit les regards pesaient sur elle. N'y pouvant plus, elle se retourna vivement.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme une bête de foire ? Avait demandé Ginny en colère.  
- Oh, rien ! Répondit une fille. Elle continua donc son chemin mais elle ne pût s'empêcher d'entendre :  
- Elle n'a pas à nous agresser comme ça. _Elle_, au moins, n'a pas à s'inquiéter, elle en trouvera un autre. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire, elle change de mec comme d'uniforme.  
- Comme si le fait qu'Harry et elle se soient disputés la chagrine.  
- Et elle n'a pas à être agressive comme ça.  
Ginny avait couru le plus vite possible dans une salle de classe pour pleurer.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis la dispute entre le survivant et sa rousse. Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal mais n'en parlait pas, considérant qu'il s'était déjà assez confié à ses amis. Souvent, il voyait Ginny avec des élèves de son année qui rigolait, il ne pouvait ressentir qu'un pincement au coeur. On était samedi soir et comme tous les soirs, Harry descendait avec Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Le repas fût délicieux mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à remonter dans la salle commune, le professeur McGonagall se leva de son siège et parcourût de son regard froid les élèves qui continuaient de bavarder. Quand tout le monde se tût, elle prit la parole.  
- Chers élèves, comme vous le savez, dans exactement deux semaines nous connaîtrons si le Conseil d'Administration et le Conseil des Parents d'Elèves décideront de fermer l'école. Cependant, il est encore de notre pouvoir d'empêcher la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre de fermer ses portes. Avant les vacances, vos directeurs de maison vous avez demandé de rédiger une dissertation en ce qui concernait votre point de vue sur l'avenir de l'école. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du week-end pour leur les soumettre. Pour finir, cette année, un événement spécial se déroule. Nous accueillons un nouvel élève provenant de l'Institut _Beauxbâtons, _en espérant que vous lui manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie possible. Veuillez saluer votre nouveau camarade, Mr Chris Nicholaé  
Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, lançant passer un élève. Il avait les cheveux ébènes, les yeux de couleur clairs. Une partie de la population féminine était déjà en train d'examiner son corps ferme et musclé sous sa robe, comme une horde de prédatrices. Mais l'homme n'y prêtait pas attention. Il s'avança vers le tabouret et le Choixpeau Magique qui étaient apparus comme par magie. Arrivé à destination, il prit le Choixpeau, s'assit et se coiffa de ce dernier sous l'oeil interrogateur des élèves et professeurs.  
Une petite voix lui murmura : _« Oh ! Toi aussi tu viens du futur ! Tu es seul dans cet univers, aussi bien te retrouver avec des gens que tu connais, mais cela ne peut pas t'empêcher d'apprendre à connaître les autres. Tu fais aussi preuve d'un courage hors pair. Bonne chance pour ta mission ! »_  
- GRYFFONDOR ! Cria le Choixpeau. Il fût aussitôt acclamé par la table des rouges et or, tandis que les filles des autres maisons faisaient la tête. Il s'assit au bout de la table, où une place l'attendait.  
Comme prévu, les trois amis remontèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Une discussion sur l'arrivée du nouveau commença :  
- Tu as vu le temps qu'a pris le Choixpeau à se décider ! Fit remarquer Ron.  
- Oui, dit Hermione. Mais McGonagall ne nous a pas précisé dans quelle année il irait. Je pense que c'est un élève de septième année.  
- Et vous avez vu ses yeux ? Ils n'ont pas de couleur, ils sont transparents.  
- Le plus excitant c'est qu'il pourra nous parler de son ancienne école, de ce qu'il y apprenait et tout le reste.  
- Parle pour toi.  
La conversation continua jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe d'élève rentre dans la salle commune, ou plutôt un groupe de filles. Elles semblaient toutes en admiration devant Chris.  
- Chris, est-ce que tu as une petite copine ? Dit une première.  
- Tu es content d'être ici ? Demanda une deuxième.  
- Tu veux faire une partie d'échec avec moi ? Demanda une autre.  
- Heu... heu... bégayait Chris ne sachant pas où donner de la tête.  
- Oh hey, laissez le tranquille ! Intervînt Ron. Vous voyez pas que vous l'étouffez. Si Chris a une copine ça ne regarde que lui, si vous continuez à l'embêter comme ça il regrettera son ancienne école et en ce qui concerne la partie d'échec il la fera avec moi.  
Les filles s'offusquèrent. Ron attira Chris vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Harry et Hermione.  
- Merci, j'arrivais pas à m'en défaire.  
- Oh, de rien. Moi c'est Ron Weasley. Et voici mes deux meilleurs amis Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.  
- Salut ! Dirent les deux Gryffondor. Chris hocha la tête. Harry s'attendait à ce que Chris lève les yeux vers sa cicatrice mais il ne fit rien.  
- Alors comme ça tu viens de BeauxBâtons ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Oui, répondit Chris.  
- Est-ce que c'est différent de Poudlard ?  
- Tu sais, je viens juste d'arriver donc je n'ai pas vu totalement Poudlard mais à vu d'oeil ça lui ressemble.  
- Vous y étudiez quoi ?  
- Les mêmes matières que vous.  
- Et tu es en quelle année ?  
- Septième année, je suis dans votre classe.  
- Cool ! Fit Ron. Alors cette partie d'échec on la fait ?  
- Bien sûr.  
Ron sortit son plateau d'échec version sorcier et ils commençèrent à faire une partie.  
- Chris, pourquoi es-tu venu à Poudlard ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'un pion de Ron ratatinait un cavalier de Chris.  
- Je viens d'une famille de Tzigane et comme toutes les Tziganes, nous avons une prêtresse dans la famille. Dantalian, ma grand-mère, nous a dit qu'il était temps pour nous de déménager et de venir s'installer en Angleterre.  
- Et vous l'avez cru ? Demanda Ron.  
- Pour tout te dire, je ne crois pas trop à la magie de notre famille mais j'ai suivis mes parents, je ne voulais pas me retrouver tout seul en France.  
- C'est-à-dire "votre magie" ? S'intéressa Hermione.  
- Ma famille est experte en divination et d'après ma grand-mère, nous sommes protégés par le Mauvais Oeil.  
- Mais il n'est pas source d'ennuis généralement ?  
- Non, pas pour nous comme nous sommes protégés par lui. Le Mauvais Oeil lance une malédiction sur toutes les personnes qui s'en prennent à notre famille. D'après la légende, le gardien de l'Oeil pouvait l'utiliser pour amplifier ses pouvoirs. Grâce à lui, nous avons tous un plus. Moi je peux créer la tempête de poussière d'après ma grand-mère mais je n'ai jamais su l'utiliser. Échec-et-mat, Ron.  
- Quoi ? S'exclama Ron.  
- J'ai gagné.  
- Mais c'est impossible, comment tu as fais ?  
- Depuis tout petit mon oncle m'apprends à y jouer.  
- Je n'en reviens pas. Personne n'avait réussi à me battre avant.  
- Il faut un début à tout, Ron, dit Hermione.  
- Oh ça va ! Je vais me coucher.  
Ron monta se coucher sous le regard ébahis de Chris.  
- Si j'aurais su, je l'aurais laissé gagner, dit ce dernier.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'en remettra ! Dit Harry, le regard vide.  
- Maintenant que le rabat-joie est monté se coucher, ça te dirait de répondre à nos questions, Chris ? Demanda une voix. C'était celle de Brenda.  
- Oh heu... non désolé, je vais me coucher, répondit Chris. Bonne nuit ! Dit-il à Harry et Hermione.  
- Dans quel dortoir dors-tu ? Demanda Harry.  
- Dans le tien.  
- Super, à demain. Chris monta se coucher à son tour.  
Harry regarda de nouveau Ginny : elle était avec Dean et elle riait. Ces jours-ci ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ginny surprit son regard et il baissa ses yeux, afin de retourner à ses devoirs.  
- Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione, qui avait, de toute évidence, surprit les regards échangés de ses amis.  
- Oui, répondit Harry.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que passagé.  
- Je voudrais te croire Hermione, je voudrais te croire.


	11. Nouvelle attaque

**Résumé : Des choses étranges se passent à Privet Drive. Après l'attaque des détraqueurs, Harry se rend chez son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, pour fêter son anniversaire et passer le reste de ses vacances. Les explications avec Ginny et son anniversaire se sont bien passés. Harry et Ron s'apprêtent à passer leur examen de transplanage et toute la famille Weasley est s'en dessus-dessous pour le mariage de Fleur et Bill. Harry est content de retrouver Poudlard et ses amis. Les cours avec les nouveaux enseignants commençent, Harry, Ron et Hermione seront-ils à la hauteur ? D'après leur professeur oui. Alors qu'Harry remonte dans son dortoir après une séance d'Animagus avec Remus, il rencontre Ginny. Arrivés à la salle commune, elle s'évanouit. Harry panique et s'évanouit à son tour. A leur réveil, les deux amoureux reprennent du poil de la bête. Après une séance d'A.D. Mouvementée pour Ginny, Hermione fait part de ses inquiètudes à Harry, en supposant que Ginny est possédée. A plusieurs reprises, Ginny se comporte d'une façon bizarre. Harry et Hermione enquêtent. Les masques tombent et les deux amis apprennent que Ginny est Animagus. Harry et cette dernière se disputent. Un nouvel élève fait son apparition : Chris. Harry, Ron et Hermione vont apprendre à le connaître...**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Nouvelle attaque**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. Il se changea, prit ses affaires et descendit dans la salle commune finir ses devoirs de Métamorphoses. Alors qu'il rédigeait 30 cm de parchemin sur "les effets de la Métamorphose sur le corps humain", des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et il se retourna. C'était Chris.  
- Salut, bien dormi ? Demanda Harry.  
- Mouais, et toi ? Dit Chris en se frottant les yeux.  
- Oui.  
- Harry, je voulais te demander...  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Cette fille, Ginny je crois, tu l'aimes ?  
- Oh hum... oui, pourquoi ?  
- J'ai vu hier soir la façon dont tu la regardais et ce n'était pas un simple regard. Vous sortez ensemble ?  
- _Sortait_, on sortait ensemble.  
- Oh, désolé. Mais tu l'aimes toujours !  
- En effet. On s'est disputé il y a une semaine.  
- Je vois. Excuses moi pour mes questions mais, elle, elle t'aime toujours ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je pense oui mais... voilà quoi !  
Les deux Gryffondor continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien. Quand Ginny se réveilla, elle partit prendre son petit-déjeuner sans un regard à Harry. Ron et Hermione descendirent quelques instants après elle. Ron semblait toujours en vouloir à Chris d'avoir gagné aux échecs. Hermione, quand à elle, prévoyait d'aller travailler à la Bibliothèque toute la matinée. Après qu'Harry leur ait dit qu'il les rejoindrait dans la Grande Salle après avoir finit son devoir de Métamorphose, Ron et Hermione descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner.  
Harry et Chris descendirent quelques instants plus tard et en entrant dans la Grande Salle, plusieurs filles se retournèrent après leur passage. Pour une fois, Harry était content que se ne soit pas lui que l'on regarde, en le fixant du doigt. Chris semblait faire l'unanimité chez les filles.  
En arrivant à la table, Ron et Hermione le regardait bizarrement, ils semblaient mal à l'aise. Harry s'assit et se prépara à demander ce qui se passait lorsqu'il vit les mains. Deux mains l'une dans l'autre, une bronzé et l'autre tellement connue, blanche et fine : les mains de Dean et Ginny entrelaçaient. Harry releva la tête et découvrit des regards compatissants de la part de Ron et Hermione._NON, NON C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! _Cria Harry intérieurement.  
Harry se leva brutalement et renversa sa chaise. Il avait rêvé, ce n'était pas possible. Harry marcha mécaniquement. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait s'éloigner de cette place. Il entendait Hermione lui parler mais il n'écoutait pas. Il marcha de plus en plus vite jusqu'à courir. Il devait fuir.  
Mais il fût rattrapé par le col de sa robe de sorcier. Il se sentit emmener à travers les couloirs. On le poussa dans la salle de Sortilèges.  
- Harry ! Appela une voix. Harry, je te parle. Harry sortit de sa léthargie : c'était Chris.  
- Chris ? S'étonna Harry.  
- Oui, c'est moi. Je suis désolé Harry.  
- Ne dis rien, je ne veux pas l'entendre.  
- Pourtant tu es obligé de l'admettre. Ginny et...  
- Non, tu crois que je n'ai déjà pas assez mal, pourquoi remues-tu le couteau dans la plaie ?  
- Parce que cela ne pourra que te faire du bien par la suite. Ginny et Dean sont ensembles. Ils sortent ensembles et je le redirais autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu l'acceptes.  
- Mais ils ne sortaient pas ensemble il y a une heure.  
- Non c'est vrai mais ces temps-ci c'était évident qu'ils allaient finir ensemble, dit une voix. Harry regarda par dessus l'épaule de Chris et découvrit Hermione.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ces temps-ci, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jour.  
- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?  
- Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire. Je pense que tu t'en es rendu compte toi aussi, seulement tu ne voulais pas l'admettre.  
- Mais pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?  
- Quand vous vous êtes disputés il y a une semaine, elle t'a dit avant de partir qu'elle abandonnait, qu'elle ne supportait plus cette situation.  
- Mais je ne savais pas qu'il fallait le prendre au pied de la lettre.  
- Moi non plus, je viens juste de m'en rendre compte.  
- Hermione, dis moi que ce n'est qu'un rêve !  
- J'aimerais Harry. Mais ce n'en est pas un.  
- Non Hermione, non. Harry commença à pleurer.  
- Pleure Harry, ça fait du bien ! Dit Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras. Il pleura encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes. Il resta encore quelques temps dans les bras d'Hermione puis se releva.  
- Merci, fit il penaud.  
- De rien Harry.  
- T'inquiètes pas mon vieux, dit Ron qui semblait être arrivé pendant qu'Harry pleurait, elle te reviendra si vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.  
- Et je n'en doute pas ! Rajouta Chris.  
- Merci les gars.  
- Allez, on retourne dans la salle commune.  
C'est ainsi que le quatuor remonta dans la salle commune. Harry se sentait bien, il se savait soutenu par ses amis et cela le réconforté.

La douleur que ressentait Harry à l'égard du couple Dean et Ginny était grandissant. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé un pieux dans le coeur. Le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Quelquefois ses amis lui demandaient s'il allait bien. Il répondait toujours par un sourire, un sourire forcé. A des moments, il sentait ses entrailles le laissaient tomber. Des larmes coulées sur ses joues et il s'empressait de les sécher. Le soir même, il était assis sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée, la tête entre ses mains, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
- Harry... S'inquiéta Hermione.  
- Oh désolé, t'inquiètes pas Hermione je vais bien ! Harry se redressa, Pattenrond sauta aussitôt sur ses genoux pour venir se faire dorloter. Il le caressa machinalement quand il repensa à une chose qu'il n'avait jamais avoué à Hermione.  
- Hermione, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos des Kneazles ?  
- Hum... Elle réfléchit quelques instants en se tortillant une mèche de cheveux. Oui, oui, j'en ai entendu parler.  
- Et tu savais que Pattenrond en est...  
- Harry, tais toi ! Ordonna-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? Tu le savais ? Elle rougit aussitôt.  
- Oui.  
- Et depuis quand ? Chuchota-t-il.  
- Le début de la quatrième année.  
- Comment l'as-tu découvert ?  
- Tu te rappelles pas ce qu'avait dit Sirius avant de s'envoler avec Buck ? Il avait dit que Pattenrond était un chat très intelligent, qu'il comprenait tout ce que lui disait Sirius, donc à partir de ça j'ai fais des recherches. Mais toi comment as-tu su ?  
Harry raconta alors l'histoire complète de ses vacances chez les Dursley à son amie. Hermione n'en revenait pas.  
- Hermione, tu vas finir par lui donner envie de repartir chez les Dursley si tu continues à lui dire qu'il a été inconscient et qu'il risquait gros, réprimanda Ron gentiment.  
- Oh ne te fais pas de soucis Ron, jamais je ne retournerais chez mon oncle et ma tante, ce n'est pas chez moi là-bas, je crois que c'est la première fois que je me l'avoue : je n'ai jamais aimé habité au Privet Drive, je déteste cet endroit autant que je déteste Voldemort. Je n'ai jamais aimé mon cousin, mon oncle et ma tante, pour moi ils étaient et ils resteront de parfaits étrangers alors ne t'inquiètes pas, si une envie folle me prend d'y retourner, je me contrôlerais.  
- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je pense qu'on devrait aller se coucher, demain il y a cours, on risque de ne pas tenir.  
- Dis Hermione ce n'est pas pour te vexer mais... Dit Chris gêné, on devrait voir s'il n'y a pas d'asile psychiatrique pour sorcier dans le coin. Je suis sûr qu'ils voudront bien de toi.  
- Laisse tomber cette recherche, je me suis déjà renseignée pour Luna, et, malheureusement, ça n'existe pas, répondit Ron, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais pourrait-on savoir pourquoi tu voudrais l'y envoyer ?  
- Tu es tellement accroc aux cours que ça en devient affolant, continua Chris. C'est habituel chez toi ?  
- Oh oui ! Firent Harry et Ron en même temps sous le regard noir d'Hermione.  
- Pour ton information cher Chris, oui je suis accroc au cour et si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite tes moqueries je te ferais voir ce qu'on trouve d'intéressant dans les livres. Et c'est valable aussi pour vous deux, fit-elle à l'adresse d'Harry et Ron qui ne cessaient de rire. Maintenant allez vous coucher avant que je ne mette à l'oeuvre mon plan diabolique.  
Les trois garçons ne se firent pas prié devant la détermination que mettait Hermione dans son intention de leur faire étudier la Bibliothèque de fond en comble. Harry s'endormit aussitôt qu'il eût posé sa tête sur son oreiller. Cette nuit là, il rêva du professeur McGonagall, debout sur une des tables de la Grande Salle, le poing levé en criant toutes les injures possibles pour qualifier Voldemort. Elle perdit ses lunettes, enleva les épingles qui retenaient ses cheveux en un chignon et secoua sa tête pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. Puis elle se mit à chanter en buvant un Whisky Pur-feu, et en se dandinant pour faire la macaréna avec le professeur Chourave. Alors que les "J'emmerde Voldemort" retentissaient de nouveau dans sa tête, une nouvelle image s'interposa. Il reconnût l'endroit : c'était dans la cuisine des Dursley. Il vit son oncle et son cousin courir avant de se faire massacrer par un sortilège de mort avant de tomber raide par terre. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la table de la cuisine où reposait plusieurs athamés, il sentit son corps tailladé, comme si des lames le coupaient de partout. Il tomba sur le carrelage de la cuisine et se réveilla instantanément. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un rêve !

Le quatuor attendait devant la salle de Métamorphose que le professeur Lupin daigne à les laisser entrer. Le lendemain soir ce serait la pleine lune, il fallait donc attendre que le professeur prenne sa potion Tue-loup pour qu'ils puissent entrer. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et les Gryffondor entrèrent. Des cernes parcouraient les yeux du professeur et il semblait exténué.  
- Écoutez moi, jeunes gens, commença Remus, nous allons commencer un nouveau sortilège aujourd'hui mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous le réussissiez avant une semaine d'entraînement intensif. Mais ne parlons pas du futur, je laisse le professeur Trelawney faire semblant de le connaître !  
Il y eut quelques rires amusés, mais Parvati lança des yeux noirs à Remus.  
- Donc nous continuons l'année avec les métamorphoses physique ! Mr Thomas ! Arrêtez d'envoûter le sac de livres de Mr Potter, et suivez mon cours ! Pour commencer, nous allons apprendre à transformer les mains en pierre ! Ouvrez vos livres pages 35 !  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
- Entrez ! Dit Remus. La tête de la directrice passa à travers la porte.  
- Excusez moi Remus, mais j'aurais besoin que Potter vienne dans mon bureau.  
- Très bien, Harry vous pouvez partir.  
Harry se leva et partit rejoindre le professeur McGonagall. Elle affichait un regard froid mais elle n'était pas comme toutes les fois où Harry l'avait vu. Elle semblait peinée. Elle commença à marcher en direction de son bureau, Harry ne pût que la suivre. Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs du troisième étage, ils rencontrèrent Peeves. Il était entrain de poser un seau de peinture sur une porte ouverte quand le professeur McGonagall s'en mêla.  
- Peeves, arrête ça tout de suite !  
- Blah-blah-blah... Fit Peeves en grimaçant au professeur McGonagall, vous ne me prendrez pas ma bonne humeur, vieille célibataire folle !  
- Peeves, je vais appeler le Baron Sanglant.  
Sur ces dernières paroles, Peeves s'en alla en bousculant toutes les armures sur son passage. McGonagall reprit son chemin vers son bureau. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille, elle prononça le mot de passe :  
- Kinder Bueno. La gargouille tourna sur elle-même et laissa place à un grand escalier en colimaçon. Potter, montez dans mon bureau, j'arrive tout de suite.  
Elle repartit tandis qu'Harry montait les marches menant au bureau directorial. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la salle. Il ne semblait pas avoir changé. Quelques effets personnels appartenant au professeur McGonagall avaient été installés sur le grand bureau dont la boîte à biscuits écossaise. Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil, destiné aux visiteurs et il attendit. Il regarda les tableaux des anciens professeurs accrochés au mur et il reconnût celui du professeur Dumbledore. Il était assis dans son tableau et fixait Harry de ses yeux malicieux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Harry s'en approcha.  
- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry.  
- Bonjour Harry. Comment te portes-tu ?  
- Très bien, mentit Harry.  
- Le nouveau mot de passe te plaît ?  
- Oh oui, mais je pensais que le professeur McGonagall ne continuerait pas à donner des noms de friandises à ses mots de passes mais plutôt... "sévère mais juste".  
- Harry, ce n'est pas la directrice qui les choisit, c'est nous, les tableaux.  
- Tout s'explique.  
- Et oui, mon fanatisme des bonbons a faillit me discréditer plusieurs fois, mais heureusement j'avais d'autres actifs à mon cursus.  
- Professeur, savez-vous pourquoi le professeur McGonagall tient à me voir dans son bureau ?  
- Oui, mais malheureusement je ne vais pas te le dire.  
- Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?  
- Tout dépend si tu la fais intentionnellement ou sans penser aux conséquences de tes actes. Harry ne répondit pas. Harry, je me trompe ou une question te trotte dans la tête ?  
- Vous ne vous trompez pas, je me demande sans cesse si je dois révéler à la directrice toutes les recherches que vous avez faîtes en ce qui concernait les Horcruxes. Après tout, l'ordre pourrait m'aider à les chercher.  
- En effet, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire pour l'instant, le plus tard sera le mieux.  
- Très bien.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall revînt, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à la main. Elle déposa le journal sur le bureau et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir.  
- Mr Potter, j'aimerais que vous lisiez ceci, dit-elle en donnant à Harry l'exemplaire du journal. Harry le prit et le lût à la page qu'avait indiqué son professeur. Ce qu'il vît l'estomaqua.

NOUVELLE ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORTS DANS UN QUARTIER  
MOLDUS DE LONDRES.

C'est sans grand étonnement que nous avons appris ce matin la mort de trois moldus dans un quartier de Londres. Cela faisait plus d'un moi qu'aucune attaque de Mangemorts n'avait fait rage en Angleterre. C'est à onze heures hier soir, que l'attaque des partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'est déclarée à Privet Drive. Quand nos Aurors sont arrivés pour constater les faits, trois corps ont été retrouvés sous la Marque des Ténèbres, flottant au dessus du numéro 4 de la rue. L'homme et l'adolescent décédés sont mort sous le coup de l'Avada Kedavra. La femme, quand à elle, est morte après une bataille acharnée, laissant paraître qu'elle faisait partie du monde magique. Il semblerait qu'il s'agirait de l'oncle, la tante et le cousin du Survivant, Harry Potter. Attaque préméditée contre l'Elu ou simple coïncidence ? Une enquête a été ouverte ce matin au Ministère. Plusieurs propos ont été recueillis parmi les moldus du coin.  
Mrs Polkiss : _Je pense que l'assassin, de Mr et Mrs Dursley et leur fils, est leur neveu, Harry Potter. Chaque été il revient chez ces gens charmants et leur fait vivre un véritable enfer. Pas étonnant qu'ils l'aient envoyé au Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus ! Il a certainement dû revenir pendant la nuit et les assassiner. A plusieurs reprise j'ai trouvé ce garçon bizarre._  
Un médicomage moldu : _Il semblerait que Mr Vernon Dursley et son fils, Dudley, soient morts d'une crise cardiaque mais le plus étonnant reste Mrs Pétunia Dursley. Elle semblerait avoir subie plusieurs coups de couteau sur son corps.  
_Un Gente-Drame : _Le crime ne fait aucun doutes : la mort de Mrs Dursley n'est pas accidentelle, elle a été tuée à coups de couteaux que l'on a retrouvé près de la victime, mais Mr Dursley et son fils étaient des personnes apparemment en bonne santé et ils n'auraient pu mourir subitement de mort naturelle le même soir. Ils n'ont aucune marques de strangulation, semble-t-il et la police est obligée de conclure que les deux hommes n'avait été ni poignardés, ni empoisonnés et encore moins étouffés. Une enquête va être ouverte dès aujourd'hui.  
_Mrs Figg, une cracmol : _Je ne pense pas qu'Harry Potter soit l'assassin. Cet été même, je l'ai eu sous ma charge lors d'une journée et je peux dire que ce jeune-homme est tout à fait charmant, il ne ferait pas mal à une mouche. De toute manière, il était à Poudlard lors du meurtre, je pense que c'est suffisant pour ne pas l'accuser._  
En effet, hier soir, Harry Potter se trouvait à Poudlard, l'excluant d'office comme étant le meurtrier de ces moldus. Cependant, nous ne pouvons que partager la peine du Survivant. Notre équipe d'Aurors a dû utiliser toute leur puissance magique pour pratiquer des sorts d'amnésie sur les moldus présents.

Affaire à suivre...

Harry n'en croyait pas : les Dursley étaient morts. La seule famille qui lui restait avait été décimée. Il regarda son professeur, qui avait le visage grave.  
- Professeur, je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi ! Se défendit Harry.  
- J'en doutes Potter ! Répondit McGonagall. Je vous croirais si vous me dîtes que ce n'est pas vous qui avait jeté le sortilège de la mort sur votre oncle et votre cousin. Par contre, je pense que vous y êtes pour quelque chose et Albus aussi. Ce matin, notre ancien directeur m'a confié le secret de la Prophétie qui vous entoure et pourquoi chaque été vous devez vous rendre chez votre tante. Je vous vous dire exactement ce qu'il a dû vous répéter après la mort de votre parrain : "_Tant que vous, Harry, considérez comme votre maison le lieu où réside le sang de votre mère, il sera impossible à Voldemort de vous attaquer ou de vous faire du mal en cet endroit-là. Il a versé le sang de votre mère, mais ce sang vit en vous et en sa soeur, il est devenu votre refuge. Vous n'avez besoin de retourner là-bas qu'une fois par an mais aussi longtemps que cette maison reste la votre. Voldemort ne peut rien contre vous lorsque vous vous y trouvez_". C'est pour ça que j'en viens à me demander si vous n'auriez pas dis ces temps derniers, une phrase justifiant le fait que vous ne considérez plus Privet Drive comme votre maison, ce qui expliquerait que le bouclier, installé par le sang de votre mère dans ce quartier de moldu, soit devenu inefficace laissant votre oncle et votre tante entre les mains de Voldemort. Potter, rappelez vous ! Avez-vous dis quelque chose de semblable à ce que je viens de vous raconter ?  
Harry réfléchit quelques secondes et c'est en ouvrant la bouche pour répondre qu'il n'avait rien dis qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. _"Oh ne te fais pas de soucis Ron, jamais je ne retournerais chez mon oncle et ma tante, ce n'est pas chez moi là-bas, je crois que c'est la première fois que je me l'avoue : je n'ai jamais aimé habité au Privet Drive, je déteste cet endroit autant que je déteste Voldemort. Je n'ai jamais aimé mon cousin, mon oncle et ma tante, pour moi ils étaient et ils resteront de parfaits étrangers alors ne t'inquiètes pas".  
_- Je crois que si, professeur !  
- Pouvez-vous me dire quand, à qui et ce que vous avez dis exactement ?  
- C'était hier soir vers onze heures. Ron a dis à Hermione d'arrêter de m'embêter sinon je risquais de vouloir repartir chez les Dursley. Et pour toute réponse, je l'ai assuré que jamais je ne ferais cette folie et que je ne considérais plus le Privet Drive comme ma maison et encore moins les Dursley comme ma famille.  
- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi Mlle Granger vous embêtait ?  
- J'avais pris du retard dans mes devoirs, mentit Harry ne voulant pas avouer à son professeur les véritables intentions.  
- Bien. Je crois que tout s'explique. Avez-vous entendu Albus ? Demanda McGonagall au portrait de Dumbledore.  
- Parfaitement. Harry, le fait que tu es dis à tes amis que jamais tu n'aimerais retourner là-bas a "désactivé" le bouclier, ce qui fait que les mangemorts de Voldemort ont pu pénétrer à Privet Drive et tuer le reste de ta famille. Ils préparaient l'attaque depuis longtemps à mon avis. Je pense qu'ils attendaient depuis le début de l'été que tu la renies pour l'attaquer et leur voeu a été exaucé hier soir.  
_Ce qui expliquerait l'attaque des détraqueurs cet été !_ Pensa Harry.  
- Par contre, je doute que Voldemort est laissé la besogne de tuer les Dursley à ses mangemorts, je pense que lui-même est venu à Privet Drive, continua son ancien directeur.  
- Mais dans quel but ? Il n'y avait pas de raisons de vouloir les tuer !  
- Si, il y en avait. En attaquant les Dursley, Voldemort pensait sûrement te faire du mal car contrairement à lui, tu peux aimer et même si tu ne les portais pas dans ton coeur, ils faisaient partit de ta famille et te connaissant, cela t'affecterait beaucoup. D'autre part, cela lui permettait de détruire la dernière protection que tu possèdes : celle de ta tante. Bien sûr, Poudlard en est encore une autre pour toi mais dès ta septième année achevée, tu seras obliger de quitter l'école et de te cacher si tu veux essayer de survivre.  
- Donc en conclusion, c'est à cause de moi si ils sont morts c'est ça ?  
- Bien sûr que non Potter, ne soyez pas stupide ! Fit le professeur McGonagall. Tout cela est de la faute à Voldemort. Est-ce clair ?  
- Moui ! Mais une chose bizarre m'est arrivée hier soir. J'ai rêvé justement de mon oncle et mon cousin qui tombaient morts sur le sol, mais aussi j'ai pris un couteau et alors que j'allais l'utiliser, je me suis effondré moi-même à terre et je me suis réveillé. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé.  
- Albus, ce pourrait-il... Commença la directrice en se retournant vers le tableau de Dumbledore.  
- En effet Minerva, coupa Dumbledore.  
- Quoi donc ? Demanda Harry.  
- Je pense que ce que vous avez vu dans votre rêve, si l'on peut appeler ça un rêve, est ce qui c'est réellement passé. Je m'étais toujours dis que le sang de ta mère qui coulait dans celui de ta tante n'était pas le seul lien qui l'unissait à toi. Je pense que tu as vu la scène par l'intermédiaire des yeux de ta tante, à cause du sang commun que vous avez.  
- Donc c'est comme cela que mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin sont morts.  
- J'en ai bien peur. Un silence s'interposa.  
- Est-ce qu'il serait possible que j'aille à Privet Drive ?  
- Pour quoi faire ? Demanda McGonagall.  
- Seulement pour les voir une dernière fois, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux pur cacher les larmes qui commençaient à affluer.  
- Bien sûr ! Intervînt Dumbledore.  
- Albus ! S'emporta McGonagall.  
- Allons Minerva, c'est naturel de vouloir dire adieu à nos proches. Harry, tu utiliseras la cheminée du bureau de Minerva pour te rendre chez Mrs Figg, de là tu pourras partir constater les faits.  
- Mme Figg ? Elle ferait une crise cardiaque si quelqu'un sortait de sa cheminée. C'est une vieille dame, ce ne serait pas bon pour sa santé ! Dit Harry.  
- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour Arabella Figg, Harry. Minerva lui enverra un courrier et puisil y a quelques années, plusieurs hommes sont passés par sa cheminée  
- Albus ! S'offusqua McGonagall.  
- Pardon Minerva.  
- Potter, quand désirez-vous partir ?  
- Le plus tôt possible, répondit Harry.  
- Bien, je vous dispense de cours pour ce matin mais je souhaite vous voir à la table des Gryffondor au déjeuner.  
- Merci professeur.  
- Ne perdez pas de temps, vous trouverez la poudre de Cheminette à côté de la cheminée et dîtes haut et fort : "Maison d'Arabella Figg".  
Harry s'exécuta. Il se leva, prit une poignet de poudre, rentra dans l'âtre de la cheminée et en jetant la poudre à ses pieds il dit tout haut : "Maison d'Arabella Figg". Il tourna sur lui-même aussi vite que quand il jouait au tourniquet étant petit. Quand il reconnût la maison de Mrs Figg, il sortit de la cheminée. Il se retrouva assis par terre, couvert de suie. Il se leva.  
- Mrs Figg, vous êtes là ? C'est Harry Potter, cria-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans toute la maison.  
- Harry, quelle surprise ! Dit-elle venant de la cuisine, un tablier autour de la taille. Je pense que tu viens d'apprendre ce qui est arrivé à ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin. Toutes mes condoléances.  
- Merci. En effet, je viens de l'apprendre et le professeur McGonagall m'a autorisé à sortir du collège jusqu'à midi pour venir constater les faits.  
- Je comprends. Désires-tu que je t'accompagne, ce n'est pas bon pour un garçon de ton âge de faire face à la mort.  
- Si vous voulez.  
- Très bien, j'enlève mon tablier et on y va. Par contre si on demande qui tu es, dis que tu t'appelles Tyson Figg, mon petit-fils car j'ai bien peur que les gendarmes soient à ta recherche.  
- D'accord.  
- Allez, on y va.  
Mrs Figg et Harry prirent la route qui menait au 4, Privet Drive. En arrivant devant la maison en ruine, il constata qu'il n'y avait plus aucune traces de la Marque des ténèbres. Seul un camion de police stationnait dans l'allée. Les habitants du quartier, ainsi que les journalistes avaient été interdits d'accès. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser la rue, une voix l'interpella :  
- Harry ! Le nommé se retourna vivement. Il découvrit sous ses yeux, une femme aux cheveux noirs et des mèches roses, un nez aquilin. Il la reconnût de suite :  
- Tonks ? Dit Harry, surpris de sa présence.  
- Oui. Je viens de recevoir un message de Minerva m'annonçant que tu venais ici voir le corps de ton oncle et de ta tante. Elle m'a demandé de t'accompagner pour que tu puisses accéder facilement à ta demande car elle a bien peur qu'avec ces Gente-Darme tu ne puisses pas passer.  
- Merci.  
- Ne perdons pas de temps. Mrs Figg, je suis désolée, il serait préférable que vous restiez ici.  
- Bien entendu.  
- Allez Harry, suis moi.  
Ils s'avancèrent parmi la foule. Tonks jeta des "_Arresto Momentum_" autour d'elle pour figer les gens et les policiers. Ils passèrent les rubalises et arrivèrent devant les décombres. Trois corps étaient enrobés dans des toiles, prêts à être emmenés à la morgue. Il s'approcha du plus grand, il l'ouvrit et découvrit son oncle. On aurait dit qu'il dormait. Il referma la toile et s'approcha d'une autre, assez grosse. C'était son cousin. Comme son père, il reposait tranquillement. Il s'approcha de la troisième, sachant qu'il s'agissait de sa tante. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit une Pétunia en mauvais état. Des plaies recouvraient son visage de toutes parts semblables à celles qu'avait provoqué le sortilège "_Sectumsempra_" sur Drago Malefoy. Il en alla même à se demander si ce n'était pas Rogue qui lui avait infligé le sortilège. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la toile, les yeux de sa tante s'ouvrirent aussitôt et le fixèrent. Harry en partit à la renverse sous le choc.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Tonks. Harry ne répondit pas trop occupé à écouter ce que sa tante lui disait.  
_- Harry, à la cave, tu trouveras une pensine dans un carton rouge, prends-la et ne reviens jamais c'est trop dangereux. Pardonne moi !_ Harry cligna des yeux. Sa tante avait refermé les yeux.  
- Tante Pétunia ? Harry secoua le corps sans vie de sa tante ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Tante Pétunia !  
- Harry, elle est morte ! Lui dit gentiment Tonks.  
- Je sais, c'est juste que j'ai cru qu'elle bougeait. Attends moi là, je reviens.  
- Où vas-tu ?  
- A la cave, je dois prendre quelque chose.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ne poses pas de questions, restes ici, je reviens.  
Il se dirigea vers la maison, qui ne tenait presque plus debout. Il passa l'entrée. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où une porte permettait d'accéder à la cave. Il s'avança lentement, regardant autour de lui. Les meubles étaient brisés et du sang ruisselait sur les murs. Il entra dans la cuisine et se poussa la porte d'en face. Il descendit les escaliers, les lames de bois craquaient sous son poids.  
- _Lumos_.  
Un filée de lumière sortit de sa baguette et éclaira la cave. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Heureusement pour lui, la cave était petite, il trouverait très vite la pensine. Il bougea quelques cartons. Au bout de deux minutes, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : un carton rouge. "Pour Harry" était inscrit au marqueur. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva une pensine, semblable à celle de Dumbledore. Elle était cependant plus petite, de la taille d'un grand bol, et des runes la décorées. Il referma le carton, le prit entre ses mains et remonta les escaliers pour sortir.  
Une fois dehors, il retrouva Tonks.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda cette dernière.  
- Un objet qui devait me revenir. Je crois que c'est une pensine, répondit Harry.  
- Une pensine ? Wouaou ! Bon, il est temps pour toi de repartir. Il n'est pas encore midi mais il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi que tu restes ici. Allez, viens.  
Ils retournèrent ensemble vers l'endroit où Mrs Figg les attendait. Tandis que Tonks transplanait au Ministère, Harry et Mrs Figg retournèrent chez cette dernière. Harry remercia Mrs Figg et repartit par le poudre de Cheminette avec son carton.  
En arrivant dans le bureau de sa directrice, il fût surpris de ne pas la trouver. Il descendit les escaliers en colimaçon et remonta avec son carton dans son dortoir. La pleine lune se dessinait à travers les nuages. Il songea alors à son professeur, Remus Lupin. Il devait se sentir aussi seul que Harry sans Sirius…le dernier des maraudeurs.  
Il déballa le carton et prit la pensine avant de la poser sous son lit. Il s'allongea sur son lit. Puis les larmes affluèrent sur ses joues avant de tomber sur son oreiller. Il pleura jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir et s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla il était 12h25. Il descendit à la Grande Salle à contre-coeur mais il avait promis à McGonagall qu'il y serait. Quand il entra, le silence se fit et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. A la vitesse où les rumeurs circulaient tous les élèves et le corps enseignants devaient être au courant. Il s'avança néanmoins vers sa table et s'assit entre Chris et Hermione. Il prit un morceau de poulet, sans pour autant le manger. Les conversations reprirent, seuls Hermione, Ron, Chris, Ginny, Neville, Dean et Parvati gardèrent le silence. Puis Hermione se décida à le rompre :  
- Harry, on est là, tu n'es pas tout seul, ne t'inquiètes pas !  
- Je sais Hermione, répondit Harry.  
Harry posa ses coudes sur la table, prit sa tête entre ses mains et les larmes recommençèrent à couler le long de son nez pour finir dans son assiette. Aussitôt ses amis l'entourèrent pour le consoler. Hermione le prit dans ses bras en le berçant.  
- Hermione, se sera qui le prochain ? Pleura Harry. Toi, Ron, Ginny ou encore Chris ?  
- N'y penses pas, répondit Hermione dont les yeux s'embuaient de larmes.  
- Hermione, je perds tout le monde.  
- Non Harry, tu m'as moi, tu nous as ! Continua Hermione laissant ses larmes couler. Harry... on sera toujours là pour toi. Harry, je t'aime, rappelles-toi-en. Tu es comme un frère pour moi. Harry, je t'aime.  
Sur ces mots, Harry pleura de plus belle.  
- Hermione, tu te rends compte que j'ai vu leur mort cette nuit. Je viens de m'en rappeler. Cette nuit ma cicatrice m'a piqué et j'ai vu mon oncle et mon cousin tomber sur le sol après que quelqu'un leur ai lancé l'_Avada Kedavra_. Puis ma tante. J'étais elle. J'ai vu la scène de ses yeux comme il y a deux ans avec le serpent de Voldemort.  
- Quoi ?  
- Oui. Et je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. J'aurais pu sauver leur vie.  
- Non Harry, c'était impossible. Tu n'aurais pas eu le temps de te rendre à Privet Drive. Allez, calme toi.  
- Que je me calme, non Hermione, c'était les seuls membres de ma famille qui restait.  
- Je sais Harry, je sais.  
Harry continua de pleurer. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança alors vers eux.  
- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, emmenez Potter à l'infirmerie, dit McGonagall.  
- Oui, professeur ! Répondirent les concernés.  
Ils aidèrent leur ami à se lever et passèrent chacun un bras pour le soutenir afin de le conduire à l'infirmerie. Ils allongèrent Harry sur un lit et Mrs Pomfresh lui administra une Potion-Sans-Rêve.


	12. Entre deux mondes

**Auteur : **Suck-mii-Style

**Genre :** Voyages Temporels, Romances, Aventures, Mystères, Suspens...

**Disclamers :** Tous les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne sont pas à moi, les autres par contre, si ! Que pensez-vous de mon CHRIS d'ailleurs ?

**Rated :** M

**Note de l'Auteur :** Chapitre modifié et corrigé.**  
**

**Résumé :** Après l'attaque des détraqueurs à Privet Drive, Harry se rend chez son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, pour fêter son anniversaire et passer le reste de ses vacances. Son anniversaire, son permis de Transplanage et les mariages se sont bien passés. Harry est content de retrouver Poudlard et ses amis. Les cours avec les nouveaux enseignants commençent. Les séances de l'AD reprennent et Harry apprend que Ginny est désormais un Animagus. Ces deux derniers se disputent à ce sujet. Ginny sort avec Dean. Un nouvel élève fait son apparition : Chris. Harry, Ron et Hermione vont apprendre à le connaître... Les mangemorts attaquent Privet Drive, Harry rejoinds Tonks et Mrs Figg pour aller voir les corps de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Après un message de Pétunia, Harry trouve une Pensine. Après être retourné à Poulard, il se laisse abattre.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Entre deux mondes**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla aux alentours de dix heures. L'infirmière le garda jusqu'au déjeuner où il pût enfin sortir. En passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il fût aussitôt enlacé par Hermione. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, tandis que Ron lui tapait amicalement le dos.  
- Tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda Hermione.  
- Oui, répondit Harry.  
- Viens t'asseoir avec nous, lui dit Ron. Alors qu'Harry les suivait jusqu'aux fauteuils de la salle commune en face de la cheminée, il découvrit Ginny assise sur Dean, entrain de l'embrasser. Ron racla sa gorge. Les deux Gryffondor arrêtèrent aussitôt.  
- Harry ! S'exclama Ginny. Tu vas mieux ? Harry hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir avec Hermione sur le plus grand des canapés.  
- Harry, tu sais quoi ? Si l'école reste ouverte, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard sera organisée le 31 octobre.  
- Génial ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à prévenir Cho, dit-il en se levant.  
- Cho ? Demanda Ginny, son sourire effacé.  
- Oui, cet été elle m'a écrit le jour de mon anniversaire et elle m'a demandé de lui communiquer la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour reprendre contact avec moi.  
- Mais je croyais que tu ne l'aimais plus !  
- C'est vrai mais pourquoi pas reprendre contact, on s'est jamais ce qui pourrait se passer.  
- Profites-en mec, dit Dean. Cho est très belle et vous faisiez un beau couple.  
- Je sais, je sais. Bon, j'ai une lettre à écrire, à tout à l'heure.  
C'est avec un sourire triomphant qu'Harry monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il poussa la porte de son dortoir et découvrit Chris, assis sur son lit, l'air pensif.  
- Salut Chris ! Dit Harry.  
- Oh, salut Harry. Tu vas bien ?  
- Très bien merci. A quoi tu pensais ?  
- A mes parents.  
- Oh.  
La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Hermione et Ron, l'air furieux.  
- Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? S'indigna Ron.  
- De quoi ?  
- Tu étais vraiment obligé de dire devant Ginny que tu allais écrire à Cho ? S'offusqua Hermione.  
- Bah je vois pas pourquoi ça la dérangerait. Elle vit sa vie avec Dean, il est temps que je reprenne ma vie en main.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Chris.  
- Harry veut renouer avec son ex.  
- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu aimais Ginny !  
- En effet, mais ce n'est plus réciproque alors pourquoi s'éterniser ?  
- Harry, arrêtes tout de suite ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Ragea Hermione.  
- Non, je suis réaliste.  
- RÉALISTE ? Mais Harry, tu crois que c'est _réaliste_ de sortir avec une fille qui t'a fais souffrir ?  
- Et pourquoi tu as dis ça devant ma soeur, tu aurais pu t'en passer ! Dit Ron.  
- C'était plus fort que moi. Quand je l'ai vu embrasser Dean, j'ai voulu lui faire regretter son geste.  
- Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas facile...  
- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas facile ! Voir celle que j'aime dans les bras d'un autre n'est pas ce que j'aime le plus ! Il sortit sa pensine de sous son lit.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Chris.  
- Une pensine, expliqua Harry.  
- Où l'as-tu trouvé ?  
- C'est un objet qui devait me revenir, ma tante m'a dit d'aller dans la cave la chercher.  
- Harry comment ta tante te l'a dit ? Elle n'est pas... morte ?  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Quand je l'ai trouvé elle était morte, puis elle a ouvert les yeux et m'a parlé avant de "retourner à son état normal".  
- Une mula ! Chuchota Chris.  
- Une quoi ? Demanda Harry, Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.  
- Une mula. Harry, tu as vu une revenante, c'est un mauvais présage. Chez les familles Tziganes, elles sont considérées comme annonçant quelque chose d'horrible qui est sur le point de se produire.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "quelque chose d'horrible" ? Demanda nerveusement Hermione.  
- Une mort, une attaque ou encore un attentat. Mais je ne sais pas si cela s'applique pour Harry. Généralement quand une personne voit une mula elle ne comprends pas ce qu'elle lui dit, les revenants parlent le Roumain, hors Harry a compris ce que sa tante lui disait. Et puis quand on voit une mula, c'est une personne que l'on ne connaît pas qui s'adresse à nous.  
- Je vois. Je crois qu'une recherche à la Bibliothèque s'impose.  
- Je suis d'accord, dit Ron.  
- Très bien allez-y je vais m'occuper de la pensine !  
- Mais cela ne t'affoles pas plus que ça d'avoir vu une Mula ? Lui demanda Hermione.  
- Hermione, ma vie est constamment en danger alors pourquoi devrais-je vérifier dans un livre si je vais en effet mourir ou pas ? Cela ne m'avancera à rien !  
- Harry a raison ! Dit Chris.  
- Chris ! Personnellement je pense que c'est plus sérieux que ce que vous pensez !  
- Bon bah va donc à la Bibliothèque avec Ron trouver un moyen de me sauver, et Chris et moi on reste là étudier la pensine, ok ?  
- Donc tu ne te soucies pas de ce qui pourrait t'arriver ?  
- Pas le moins du monde !  
- Donc tu comptes rester enfermer ici à étudier ta pensine ?  
- Et écrire ma lettre, oui.  
- Très bien. Ron, tu sais ce qui nous reste à faire, je te suis.  
Les deux Gryffondor sortirent du dortoir et partirent à la Bibliothèque.  
- Alors Harry, cette pensine ? Demanda Chris.  
- Je ne crois pas qu'on y est encore déposé de souvenir dedans. En tout cas, il n'y en a plus. Mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment l'utiliser. J'ai vu Dumbledore le faire pleins de fois mais moi, je ne sais pas comment y déposer mes souvenirs.  
- Ah !  
- Bon, je vais passer à l'écriture de ma lettre. Tu m'aides ?  
- Tu rigoles, moi je veux que tu te remettes avec Ginny et pas avec Je-ne-sais-qui ! Je descends, les cours commencent dans pas longtemps.  
- A tout à l'heure.  
- Ouais.  
Harry prépara ses affaires, sortit un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume et commença à écrire :

_Cho, _

_Je suis heureux de t'annoncer qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard a été organisée le week-end prochain. Je serais très heureux de te revoir. Rejoignons-nous devant les Trois Balais pour prendre une Bièraubeurre à 14h et alors j'écouterais ce que tu étais impatiente de me demander, comme tu me l'as dis dans ta dernière lettre. Si l'heure ne te convient pas renvoie moi une réponse._  
_A bientôt j'espère.  
Harry_

Harry relût plusieurs fois sa lettre avant de la cacheter et de la poser sur sa table de chevet pour la donner à Hedwige un peu plus tard. Puis l'heure des cours arriva et il rejoignit ses amis devant la classe de Sortilèges.  
Quand le soir arriva, Harry se rendit dans les vestiaires pour l'entraînement de son équipe. Éviter de regarder Ginny pendant l'entraînement lui parût difficile. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de leur crier après.  
Luna était venue assister aux entraînements des Gryffondor mais vu la mine qu'elle affichait, on ne pouvait douter qu'elle s'ennuyait plus que tout. Plusieurs fois, elle jeta des regards de colère à Parvati qui, avec l'aide de sa soeur et de quelques amies, imitait les pom-pom girl.  
Après l'entraînement, toute l'équipe se rendirent aux vestiaires pour prendre une douche. Harry entra dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude à fond avant de se déshabiller. Déjà de la vapeur envahissait la pièce, Harry mit la main sous le jet brûlant et la retira vivement à cause de la douleur. C'était très chaud, il avait eu envie de hurler. Mais il se força quand même à y entrer entièrement, encaissant la douleur comme pour se punir. Il supporta l'eau bouillante en serrant les dents pendant plusieurs minutes. Il voulait marquer ce jour sur son corps comme l'avait été marqué celui où il avait perdu ses parents, tandis que du sang coulait le long de son dos, sortant des plaies qu'avait provoqué l'eau chaude. Puis, il daigna à baisser un peu la pression et ajouta de l'eau froide pour en baisser la température. Pendant que l'eau tiède coulait sur lui et apaisait ses douleurs, il posa son front contre la faïence plus froide. Puis il se mit à pleurer, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, se mêlant à l'eau et au sang qui ne cessait lui aussi de ruisseler le long de son corps nu. Brusquement il coupa l'eau et se sécha. Il regarda son dos dans une glace et aperçût qu'il était entièrement brûlé. Puis il examina ses jambes et ses bras meurtris. Sa serviette blanche aux armoiries de Poudlard n'était plus qu'un chiffon maculé de sang. Il préféra le ranger dans son sac après s'être habillé pour éviter que quelqu'un ne remarque la serviette.  
Il retourna dans sa salle commune et monta se coucher sans se faire prier. Il repensa à la mort de ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore, son oncle, sa tante, son cousin... Il savait qu'il avait raison : Ginny ne serait pas heureuse avec lui, il ne lui apporterait que souffrances. Il valait mieux qu'elle reste avec Dean, ou elle serait obligée de faire face à son corps mort, après que Voldemort l'est tué. C'est en pleurant qu'Harry tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le week-end approcha à grands pas, il ne restait plus que une semaine avant que le Ministre en personne annonce le fait que Poudlard reste ouvert ou non. La semaine avait été éprouvante pour Harry. Il n'avait cessé de se brûler la peau avec l'eau bouillante pour tenter d'oublier sa peine. Sa peau se fripait de plus en plus. Chaque fois qu'il se plongeait sous la douche, il essayait de surmonter sa douleur, mais en vain. Parfois, son dos se mettait à saigner pendant les cours, sa chemise était alors pleine de sang. Mais pour lui les souffrances auxquelles il se soumettait ne lui suffisaient pas, il lui en fallait toujours plus.  
Harry avait envoyé sa lettre pour Cho dans la semaine. Comme il n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse, il pensa que l'heure du rendez-vous convenait donc à la sorcière. Il surprit plusieurs fois le regard noir de ses amis et de Ginny sur lui. Comme pour se venger, Ginny ne cessait de se jeter dans les bras de Dean, de l'embrasser et de dire à qui voulait l'entendre que _son_ Dean était le plus beau de tous. Harry souffrait de plus en plus.  
La séance d'Animagus qui s'en suivit avait été bénéfique pour Harry. Désormais, il pouvait se transformer à volonté mais sous le contrôle de son professeur car tout n'était pas encore au point.  
Au fur et à mesure que les jours passés, Harry ne se rendait pas compte qu'il sombrait dans une léthargie profonde, comme s'il était entre deux mondes. La plupart du temps, il fixait un point sans s'en rendre compte et ne réagissait pas quand on lui parlait. Il était présent dans la pièce sans pour autant être là et il n'écoutait plus en cour. Pendant les entraînements de son équipe, il hurlait après tout le monde, se défoulant contre les autres pour faire sortir sa rage. Vu le comportement d'Harry, Hermione avait stoppé les séances de l'A.D.  
Un jour, voyant Harry marcher dans un couloir, fixant un point devant lui sans buts précis, Ginny, inquiète du comportement de son ami, s'avança vers lui  
.- Harry, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en le stoppant dans sa marche. Il tourna ses yeux tristes et son visage mélancolique vers elle, Ginny pût y voir tout le désespoir du monde.  
- Ginny ! Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille, à plus tard. Et il repartit de sa même démarche sans attendre la réponse à sa question.. Ginny le rattrapa.  
- Harry, je ne te reconnais plus. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Mais rien. Je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille.  
- Où vas-tu ?  
- Heu... je ne peux rien te dire, je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille.  
- Harry, est-ce que cela à un rapport entre toi et moi ?  
- Non, non, je suis très content pour toi. Je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille.  
Le midi même, alors que Ron s'empiffrait à côté de lui prétextant : _Quoi ? Che chuis en chleine croichanche_ , tandis qu'Harry ne touchait pas à son assiette sous les regards inquiets de Ginny et d'Hermione, il sentit sa cicatrice lui faire mal. Il grimaça et posa sa main sur cette dernière.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Hermione.  
- Ma cicatrice ! Elle brûle, répondit Harry.  
Puis la douleur s'en alla. Il reprit sa fourchette.  
- Ça va mieux, c'est passé.  
- Harry, ce n'est pas normal. Elle ne devrait plus te faire mal.  
- Je sais. Ces temps-ci pourtant elle me pique assez souvent.  
- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dis ? S'exclama Ginny.  
-Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus.  
Soudain, il vît ses amies pâlir.  
- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Harry, ta cicatrice... elle... elle saigne !  
- Hein ? Il porta sa main contre son front et tapota de ses doigts sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il sentit un mince filet de sang s'en échapper. Il regarda ses doigts couverts de sang. Il sentit ses forces l'abandonnaient, tandis que tout devenait trouble.  
- HARRY ! Entendit crier le sorcier. Il sentit que des bras l'empoignaient alors qu'il tombait sur quelque chose de froid.  
- Harry, Harry réveille toi, Harry !  
- Mourir, bégayait Harry. Mourir, je veux mourir. Laissez moi partir. Non, mourir.  
Puis il sombra dans l'inconscient.

_

* * *

_Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Harry s'était réveillé après s'être évanouie la veille. Il avait reçu la visite de tous ses amis, tandis que Mrs Pomfresh lui interdisait de sortir tant qu'il ne se sentirait pas mieux. Tous avaient essayé d'engager la conversation avec lui, mais il refusait de leur répondre aux innombrables questions qu'on lui posait. Hors-mis le fait qu'il était conscient, son comportement n'avait pas changé. Il mangeait seulement quand on lui disait sous le regard bienveillant de Mrs Pomfresh depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il lançait des sortilèges de Disparition sur sa nourriture pour éviter de l'ingurgiter. Une fois qu'elle était partie dans son bureau, il courait aux toilettes, vomir son repas. Hermione et Ron avaient tenté de l'en empêcher mais en vain. Quand Ginny passait, il prétextait vouloir dormir.  
Un jour, alors qu'il avait fini de manger et que ses amis partirent en cour et que Mrs Pomfresh se soit enfermée dans son bureau, il prit le couteau qui lui servait pour se couper la viande du midi sur son plateau et s'amusa à le jeter en l'air et le rattraper pour se divertir. Mais à un moment il ne fit pas attention et le couteau lui entailla le bras. Merlin, que ça lui faisait du bien ! Pensait-il. Il se dirigea alors vers les toilettes et entreprit de se mutiler les bras et les jambes. Elles lui manquaient, ses douches brûlantes. Il ne pouvait plus en prendre depuis que l'infirmière avait découvert son état. Elle était devenue dans une colère folle en voyant les marques sur sa peau. Elle lui avait ainsi interdit de prendre des douches chaudes par la suite, le temps que sa peau se renouvelle pour en faire une intacte. Bien sûr, ce n'avait été l'affaire que de quelques jours, grâce aux soins que lui administrait Mrs Pomfresh et à toutes ses pommades. Mais maintenant, il pouvait continuer de se punir. Le sang coulait de son bras. Il retroussa son pyjama au niveau des cuisses et fît pareil avec les jambes et les mollets. Puis il retourna dans son lit et espéra que les plaies cicatrisent vite avant que son professeur ne s'en aperçoive.  
Le lendemain après-midi, Ginny vînt le voir.  
- Coucou ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle. Harry ne répondit pas à sa question, s'entêtant à regarder par l'une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie.  
- Ok ! On va prendre ça pour un "oui" ! Harry... continua-t-elle en lui prenant le bras. Harry grimaça sous la douleur. Ginny avait posé sa main sur son bras mutilé. Il le retira aussitôt. Il la vît ouvrir la bouche et prit les devant pour lui épargner cette peine.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je vais bien ou pas ? Répliqua Harry en la fixant dans les yeux comme s'il s'adressait à un chien.  
- Harry, ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec Dean que je ne veux plus savoir comment tu vas ! Dit Ginny calmement.  
- Et bien pour ton information je vais très bien, merci. Il détourna les yeux.  
- Je n'y crois pas ! Sinon tu ne serais pas assez fou pour te trancher le bras comme un morceau de saucisson.  
Harry reporta vivement son regard vers elle.  
- Ne me mens pas Harry, je viens de voir ton bras... et tu le regretteras.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Rétorqua-t-il.  
- Ce que j'en sais ? Harry, quand Jedusor avait pris possession de moi lors de ma première année, il me poussait sans cesse à m'infliger ce genre de chose, sous prétexte que c'était à cause de moi toutes ces agressions... quoi qu'il avait pas si tort. Mais j'en porte encore les marques et crois moi, je le regrette aujourd'hui.  
- Les marques ! Quelles marques ?  
- Tu te souviens quand on s'est parlé au début de l'année pour s'expliquer et que ce jour-là je me suis éclipsée en prenant ma forme d'Animagus ? Harry acquiesça. Tu m'avais pris le bras trop fort et je t'avais repoussé car ça m'avait fait mal, et non parce que j'avais la Marque des Ténèbres comme me l'avait fait remarqué Hermione. Ce jour-là, je ne voulais pas te la montrer car elle est vraiment affreuse mais au point où tu en es, plus rien ne peut te faire peur.  
Ginny retroussa sa manche jusqu'en haut du coude et montra à Harry son bras droit. Un plaie peu profonde parcourait son coude.  
- Elle n'est jamais partie, contrairement aux autres. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Sûrement un autre plan saugrenu de l'autre fou pour me laisser une trace de son emprise sur moi, comme il laisse la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de ses Mangemorts. Pour que je me rappelle chaque jour, dès que je pose mon regard sur mes cicatrices ce que j'ai enduré.  
Puis le silence s'interposa entre les deux personnes.  
- Harry, je t'en supplie, arrête de te faire du mal. Tu as déjà assez souffert, continua Ginny en lui pressant la main.  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que c'est à cause de soie qu'une autre personne souffre ? Dit calmement Harry.  
- Parce que je te fais souffrir ? Et toi, pourquoi ne te bas-tu pas pour la fille que tu aimes ? Tu préfères te laisser abattre. Quel courage de la part d'un Gryffondor !  
Ginny s'était levée de son fauteuil pendant qu'elle criait après Harry et s'était précipité hors de l'infirmerie après ce qu'elle avait dit au sorcier. Alertée par les cris de la Gryffondor, Mrs Pomfresh s'était précipitée hors de son bureau.  
- Que se passe-t-il, Mr Potter ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Ce qu'il se passe ? Il se passe que je quitte l'infirmerie. Harry s'était levé de son lit.  
- Il en est hors-de-questions. Vous êtes encore bien trop faible et pas totalement préparé psychologiquement à sortir. Recouchez-vous !  
- Non. Mrs Pomfresh, je vous promets que je vais mieux. Si vous voulez, je n'irais pas entraîner mon équipe de Quidditch demain soir, Ron s'en chargera mais je vous en supplie, laissez moi sortir d'ici, j'en peux plus. On fait un essai aujourd'hui : si je ne vais pas bien, je reviendrais et vous me garderez ici tant que cela vous chante, mais si je me sens bien, je passerais la nuit dans mon dortoir et reviendrais demain matin pour mon osculation. Quand pensez-vous ?  
- Vous pensez donc pouvoir négocier avec moi, Mr Potter ?  
- Tout à fait. Mais admettez quand même que c'est un marché honnête.  
Mrs Pomfresh sembla réfléchir quelques instants.  
- En effet, Mr Potter. Je vous autorise à sortir pour la journée mais j'exige que vous reveniez dormir ici cette nuit.  
- Très bien. Merci professeur.  
- De rien, Mr Potter. Mais pensez bien que cela ne se reproduira plus. Je vous laisse vous habiller. A ce soir.  
Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire qui contenait ses habits et s'habilla en vitesse. Alors qu'il passait la porte de l'infirmerie, une voix l'interpella.  
- Mr Potter, pourquoi ce virement de situation ? Demanda Mrs Pomfresh.  
- Je pense que Dumbledore n'aurait pas été fier de moi s'il serait toujours en vie.  
L'infirmière le regarda un instant et retourna dans son bureau. Harry continua sa marche avant de croiser Ron et Hermione.  
- On allait te rendre une visite, dit Ron.  
- Vous n'aurez plus à le faire, je ne dois y retourner que pour y dormir. Écoutez, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement, c'est juste... je suis tellement perdu en ce moment.  
- Nous te comprenons Harry, et nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger, lui dit Hermione. Mais nous aimerions bien savoir pourquoi tu...  
- Ah Potter, vous êtes là ! Résonna la voix du professeur McGonagall. Les trois amis se retournèrent.  
- Oui, dit simplement Harry.  
- Je passais vous voir à l'infirmerie à l'instant pour vous parler.  
- Oui, et à quel sujet ?  
- Nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon bureau. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, retournez dans votre salle commune, votre cour commence dans quinze minutes.  
- Oui professeur, répondirent les deux concernés avant de partir en direction de leur salle commune.  
- Suivez-moi ! Dit-elle à l'adresse d'Harry.  
Harry suivit son professeur, espérant de tout coeur qu'elle n'allait pas lui annoncer une nouvelle attaque ou il n'y survivrait pas. Ils montèrent ensemble dans le bureau directorial. McGonagall indiqua un fauteuil à Harry et s'assit à son tour.  
- D'après Pompom, vous vous sentez mieux ?  
- Oui, professeur.  
- Bien. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé en détail il a quelques jours, avant que vous vous évanouissiez, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
- Pour tout vous dire, je ne le sais pas exactement. Ma cicatrice m'a piqué et alors que je pensais que j'allais mieux, Hermione m'a dit qu'elle saignait. Je l'ai touché et j'ai eu une soudaine envie de mourir, comme si plus rien ne me retenait ici.  
- C'est tout ?  
- Heu... je crois que oui.  
- Elle vous pique souvent ces temps-ci ?  
- Rarement.  
Elle réfléchit un instant puis reporta son attention sur son élève.  
- Je vous crois Potter. Sinon, je vois que vous n'avez pas soumis à votre directeur de maison votre dissertation.  
- Oui, professeur. Mais je ne l'ai pas rédigé.  
- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton rude.  
- Je... je...  
- Oui ?  
Harry fixa le tableau de son ancien directeur.  
- Vous comprenez, je... je ne veux pas dévoiler ce que je ressens pour cette école qui m'a tant donné et en même temps tout pris. Je ne veux pas non plus dire ce que je ressens à l'égard de Dumbledore, je... je le croyais invincible. Un silence s'imposa.  
- Oui. Nous le croyions tous.  
- Et... je n'ai pas pu.  
- Je vois.  
- Si vous saviez le vide que cela me fait sans lui.  
- Pour moi aussi. La mort du professeur Dumbledore nous a tous affecté. Elle se leva et regarda le stade du match de Quidditch. Je me souviens encore de la première fois où il est entré dans ce bureau, heureux à l'idée d'être directeur et de son goût prononcé pour les bonbons. Je dois dire que même Pompom n'a pas réussi à trouver sa cachette n°45 pour lui éviter une crise de foie. Même son tableau refuse encore de me le dire. Elle se retourna vers Harry. J'ignore pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça Potter, mais croyez moi lorsque je vous dis qu'il voulait mourir pour vous sauver la vie. Il savait ce qu'il risquait et votre survie était la chose la plus importante pour lui, pas parce que vous êtes l'Elu, celui qui le débarrasserait une fois pour toute de Voldemort, mais parce qu'il vous a toujours considéré de plus qu'un simple élève. Il vous aimait Potter.  
Harry n'avait cessé de fixer ses chaussures, sentant les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.  
- Il désirait faire de Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie, et je ne la laisserais pas tomber si facilement. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout. Et je compte sur vous Potter, ne faîtes pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter. Vous pouvez disposer.  
Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant que son professeur ne change d'avis et ne lui inflige une retenue ou des lignes à copier.

* * *

Comme promis, Harry retourna à l'infirmerie le soir même, avant d'avoir précisé à Ron que c'était lui désormais le capitaine de l'équipe. Il avait été heureux de retrouver Chris, Neville et les autres. Il avait été stupéfié d'apprendre que la guerre avait été déclarée entre Hermione et Chris, non pas qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas mais l'humour de Chris ne semblait pas faire rire la jeune Gryffondor.  
Le mercredi après-midi, lors de leur cour en métamorphose, alors que les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffles étaient réunis dans la serre n°7 pour essayer de se débarrasser des Rosaspantosa, Ron fût aspergé de pus vert par la fleur qui paraissait inoffensive.  
- Tu sais que tu as une tête à la Shrek avec tout ce jus verdâtre sur la tête, ne cessait de rire Chris.  
- Qui ça ? Demanda Ron, rageusement en s'essuyant le visage avec un torchon.  
- Shrek ! C'est une histoire moldu qui réunit tous les contes de fées.  
- Tiens, j'aimerais bien le voir, dit Hermione. J'ai toujours adoré les contes moldus. Tu l'as sur toi, par hasard ?  
- Ouais, j'ai emmené le DVD avec moi. Et toi ? Tu as une télé avec un écran 16/9 caché dans ton soutif qu'on se le regarde ce soir ? Demanda Chris avec un ton ironique à une Hermione qui rougit de colère.  
- Dis donc, pour quelqu'un qui a un petit cerveau, je trouve que t'as une grande bouche !  
- Je sais, merci Hermione, mais heureusement que ma beauté est là pour m'avantager.

Une séance d'entraînements avait été préparée le soir suivant dans la Salle sur Demande. Chris avait rejoins le groupe et semblait au même niveau que Ron. Ils s'amusèrent à se jeter des sorts de Bloc-Jambes avant de retourner dans leur salle commune. Harry était resté une fois de plus à la traîne pour ranger la salle quand un livre dans la Bibliothèque qui se trouvait pas loin de lui attira son attention. "_Artusamak, les effets de l'amour_". Harry le prit et l'ouvrit au hasard. Ce qu'il vit lui fît monter le rouge aux oreilles. Une femme et un homme semblaient vivre leur plus grand moment d'extase vu la tête qu'ils levaient au ciel. Ils étaient tous les deux nus et une photo animée résumait ce qui était expliqué dans la colonne juxtaposée à cette dernière. Il ferma aussitôt le livre et s'apprêta à le ranger. Mais il se ravisa, le glissant sous sa cape de sorcier en pendant que cela pourrait toujours lui être utile et qu'il ne le retrouverait peut-être jamais après ça. Il sortit de la salle en vérifiant avant que les couloirs qui menaient à sa salle commune étaient épargnés de toute personne. Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra. Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir mais remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul dans la pièce et qu'une personne s'était assoupie sur l'un des canapés proche du feu. Harry n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher davantage pour reconnaître la personne.  
Il s'approcha silencieusement du canapé et le contourna. Ginny, sa tête appuyée sur une de ses mains, dormait paisiblement.  
Il s'agenouilla et la regarda un instant avant d'avancer sa main pour la réveiller doucement. Mais au lieu d'aller se poser sur l'épaule de Ginny, elle s'égara sur sa peau douce. Harry caressa du bout des doigts le visage fin de la jeune fille. Il la regarda encore quelques instants, puis approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille et lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche.  
- Je t'aime Gin', plus que tout, murmura Harry.  
Puis il se releva et monta les escaliers en colimaçon, jusqu'à son dortoir. Ginny ouvrit alors les yeux, après avoir entendu la porte claquée. Elle s'assit confortablement.  
- Moi aussi Harry, dit-elle à son tour pour elle-même, les yeux plongés dans les flammes de la cheminé.

* * *

Durant la fin de la semaine, Harry n'avait guère beaucoup mangé, au point d'en être malade. Seuls Hermione, Chris, Ginny et Ron l'avaient remarqué et essayaient à maintes reprises de le dissuader à manger quelque chose. De larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, dues à la fatigue qui s'accumulait. Il avait aussi arrêté de prendre des douches brûlantes et de se mutiler mais il continuait d'avoir les yeux dans la vague.  
Lorsque le samedi arriva, les élèves étaient excités de retrouver Pré-au-Lard et les magasins qui constituaient la petite ville sorcière. Harry avait prévu de retrouver Cho, tandis que Ron, Hermione et Chris envisageaient de se rendre dans le magasin de "_Farces et Attrapes pour sorcier facétieux_" des jumeaux Weasley. Tous les élèves autorisés à sortir du collège passèrent à l'éternel Capteur de Dissimulation du vieux Rusard avant de partir pour une après-midi s'annonçant parfaite.  
Harry abandonna ses amis à l'entrée de la ville pour se diriger vers les Trois Balais, tandis que les autres continuaient leur route. Le sorcier poussa la porte du pub et s'installa à une table après avoir commandé une Bièraubeurre au comptoir de Mrs Rosmerta.  
Dix minutes passèrent avant que Cho n'arrive enfin, emmitouflée dans une grosse cape. Elle passa sa commande et rejoignit Harry. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues et les deux compères s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.  
- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Cho.  
- Très bien et toi ? Dit Harry.  
- Je vais bien. Pas trop dure la septième année ?  
- Non, ça peut aller. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?  
- Je me suis inscrite aux Multi-Horizons. Comme le résultat de mes ASPIC étaient très satisfaisants, ils m'ont permis de découvrir plusieurs métiers. A la fin de l'année, je devrais donner une réponse exacte au Ministère pour leur apprendre quelle option j'aurais choisis.  
- Très bien, je suis content pour toi.  
- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de te revoir.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Surtout, je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir fait la tête l'année dernière mais je croyais sincèrement que tu m'en voudrais pour avoir mal réagis après ce qu'à commis Marietta et j'espère que tu me pardonneras.  
- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?  
- Mon père est mort il y a un moi - une attaque de Mangemort - et j'espérais que tu accepterais de me donner des cours comme il y a deux ans avec l'A.D. car j'aimerais savoir me protéger si jamais mon tour arrivait.  
- Je suis désolé pour ton père.  
- Merci, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai appris avec la mort de Cédric a surmonté ma peine et j'y arrive plutôt bien même si c'est parfois difficile. Acceptes-tu mon offre ? Harry réfléchit quelques secondes.  
- Oui, je t'aiderai si tu le désires, dit-il en posant sa main sur celle de Cho.  
- Merci Harry ! Cho se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa. Le baiser toucha le coin de sa bouche et Harry rougit instantanément.  
- De-De rien ! Il lui tapota amicalement le dos.  
Une voix qui s'éclaircit la gorge pour faire part de sa présence se fit entendre. Cho et Harry levèrent la tête vers le couple qui se tenait face à eux.

* * *

Quand Ginny avait appris qu'Harry retrouvait Cho à Pré-au-Lard, cela l'avait mis dans une colère folle. L'après-midi même, elle et Dean s'étaient rendus à la Poste Sorcière pour permettre à ce dernier d'envoyer une lettre à son cousin Français. Puis ils s'étaient entendus pour aller prendre une collation au pub de Mrs Rosmerta.  
En rentrant dans l'endroit, Ginny avait vu Harry et Cho assis pas loin d'eux. Ils passèrent commande et essayèrent de trouver un endroit tranquille pour discuter tranquillement et se bécoter. Mais aucune table n'était libre.  
- Allons retrouver Harry et Cho ! Proposa Dean.  
- Je préfère pas, répondit Ginny.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je... heu... bon, allons-y !  
Les deux Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers Harry et l'ancienne Serdaigle. Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas dans leur direction qu'elle vit Harry poser la main sur celle de son amie avant que cette dernière ne se jette au cou d'Harry et qu'elle ne l'embrasse... sur la bouche. Elle secoua la tête, pensant avoir mal vu, mais non, Cho venait bien de l'embrasser sur la bouche et voyant le sourire béat du jeune homme, cela ne semblait pas lui déplaire. Harry tapota le dos de Cho. _Elle ne pleure quand même pas encore ?_ Pensa furieusement Ginny.  
Arrivés à leur hauteur, elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Cho et Harry levèrent la tête vers le couple qui se tenait face à eux.  
- Jenny ! Fit Cho à l'adresse de la rouquine.  
- C'est Ginny, rappela froidement la Weasley.  
- Et toi tu es... ? Demanda Cho à Dean sans se soucier de la réponse de Ginny.  
- Dean, Dean Thomas, répondit joyeusement Dean. Excusez nous de vous embêter, mais il n'y a plus d'autre places, cela vous dérange si on se joint à vous ?  
- Non, asseyez vous ! Invita Cho.  
- Merci ! Répondirent Dean et Ginny.  
- Alors, ça se passe bien à Poudlard ?  
Une grande conversation commença, où la plupart du temps Harry et Ginny n'y participaient pas en tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour éviter d'échanger des regards, ressassant les derniers évènements apparus dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_.  
_ Avec ces "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ?" et ces "Oh, Harry !" elle commence sérieusement à me gonfler celle-là_, se disait Ginny.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire à Pré-au-Lard, Cho ? Coupa Ginny, alors que son petit ami et la pimbêche discutaient avec enthousiasme de l'admission de Grégoire Fauster dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Tornades.  
- Je suis venue demander à Harry de m'entraîner, expliqua Cho, surprise de l'attention soudaine que lui portait Ginny.  
- Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Ginny, je... Commença Harry mais il fût pris de cour par Cho.  
- Mon père est mort le moi dernier et ma mère et moi pensons que je devrais savoir me battre si jamais les Mangemorts reviendraient chez nous, dit Cho.  
- Oh, je... je suis désolée, s'excusa Ginny. Je ne voulais pas être méchante, c'est juste que...  
- Cela fait partie de son caractère, finit Harry. Ginny lui lança un regard noir.  
- Oui, dit cette dernière.  
- Et où allez-vous vous entraînez ? Demanda Dean, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était installée.  
- Je ne sais pas, admit Cho. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Poudlard Harry ?  
_On dirait qu'ils préparent leur mariage, _pensa Ginny.  
- Je ne sais pas si McGonagall sera d'accord. Je pourrais toujours lui en toucher deux mots mais tu la connais. Sinon Pré-au-Lard mais on ne se verrait que deux fois dans l'année.  
_Cela me semble une bonne idée_, se dit Ginny, affichant un sourire machiavélique.  
- Ou alors tu pourrais me donner des cours à domicile le week-end ? Dit Cho.  
_Et puis quoi encore ? Oh, les filles en chaleur et en manque d'amour c'est pas ici !_  
- Cela ne dérangera pas McGonagall, continua Cho.  
_Vous inquiétez pas, j'y veillerai !_  
- C'est que l'heure passe, il faut que je retourne chez moi, dit Cho en se levant.  
_Bon débarrât._  
- Donc, je demande l'autorisation à McGonagall et je t'envoie un hiboux pour la réponse, ça te convient ? Demanda Harry en se levant à son tour.  
- Oui. Cho embrassa Harry en lui jetant un regard coquin. A un de ces jours Harry. Au revoir Dean et Jenny.  
- C'est Ginny, grommela Ginny dans sa barbe, tandis que Cho nouait sa cape autour de son cou et qu'elle repartait vers la sortie.  
- Charmante ! Fit remarquer Dean. Harry, je crois que t'as une touche.  
- Ah bon ? Dit ce dernier.  
- Attends, tu n'as pas vu comme elle te couvait des yeux.  
- Pas vraiment.  
- Je te conseille de retenter ta chance. Elle est super sympa, jolie et elle est supportrice des Tornades.  
- T'as qu'à tenter ta chance si tu l'as trouve si parfaite, railla Ginny.  
- Mais non Ginny, je disais pas ça pour moi mais pour Harry.  
- C'est ça. Et toi, pourquoi as-tu dis à Miss-je-me-la-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-cul que la méchanceté faisait partie de mon caractère ? Ragea-t-elle à l'adresse d'Harry.  
- Tu peux parler, tu étais vraiment obligée de l'agresser comme tu as fais ?  
- Attends, mais tu l'as pas vu avec ces "Oh, Harry" et allez que je rigole comme un cochon. Excuse moi, mais je pouvais plus le supporter.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'elle me fasse du charme ? Il manquerait plus que tu me dises que tu es jalouse et là je jure que...  
- Moi, jalouse d'elle ? Elle se leva brusquement, prit sa chope de Bièraubeurre et versa son contenu sur la tête d'Harry. J'espère que ça t'as refroidi car la chaleur te montait vraiment trop à la tête, fit-elle furieuse en sortant précipitamment du pub, lançant des regards noirs à quiconque osé la regarder.  
Harry était resté bouche-bée devant l'attitude de Ginny. Le liquide coulait de sa tête, sur ses joues pour finir sur son pantalon. Il n'en croyait pas qu'elle est osée faire ça. _Un tempérament de feu !_ Se fit-il remarquer. Dean était resté scotché sur sa chaise. Il leva les sourcils, se leva, s'excusa auprès d'Harry et sortit rejoindre sa petite-amie, espérant qu'elle ne resterait pas d'humeur massacrante toute la semaine.

* * *

QUEQUES MINUTES PLUS TOT... 

- Ron, laisse-les tranquille, bon sang ! Fit Hermione à son ami qui ne cessait de regarder à travers une fenêtre des Trois Balais.  
- Mais Hermione, je veux juste voir comment Cho se comporte avec Harry et lui, comment il réagit, expliqua Ron.  
- Complètement stupide.  
- Allez Hermione, ne me dis pas que ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir si Harry va retomber dans les bras de cette croqueuse d'homme.  
- J'avoue que oui, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir mais là c'est de l'intimité d'Harry qu'on parle, alors reviens ici. Ron ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Autant parler à une goule.  
- Ron ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda une voix derrière eux. Hermione et Chris se retournèrent. Ginny et Dean se dirigeait vers eux.  
- Nous essayons d'empêcher Ron de saccager le rendez-vous d'Harry et Cho, répondit Hermione. Mais c'est peine perdue.  
- Ah ! Rétorqua Ginny. Bon, nous on va boire une Bièraubeurre, vous venez ?  
- Oui ! Répondit aussitôt Ron. On aura une excuse pour l'espionner.  
- Il en est hors-de-questions ! Ragea Hermione.  
- Allez Ron, laisse tomber. Viens, on va voir le magasin de Quidditch ! Dit Chris. Ron avait toujours le nez collé contre la vitre.  
- Bon, nous on y va, dit Ginny. Elle et Dean rentèrent dans le pub. Hermione allait laisser tomber quand une idée lui vînt. Elle se retourna vers le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley et fit mine de regarder quelque chose de merveilleux.  
- Ron, la boutique de tes frères a sorti une nouvelle sorte de bonbons péteurs et de Bombabouses, ils donnent des échantillons gratuits ! Viens vite avant qu'il n'y en ait plus !  
Ron se retourna précipitamment et courut à toute vitesse vers le magasin, renversant tout sur son passage. Voyant que sa ruse marchait parfaitement, Hermione rit et se retourna vers Chris, qui se tenait derrière elle mais il n'y avait personne. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que Chris aussi courait avec Ron vers la boutique des Weasley.  
- Il n'y a quand même pas cru ? Il a quoi dans la tête ce mec ? Se demanda Hermione, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle se précipita à son tour pour les retrouver et entra dans la boutique.  
- Ils vous restent des échantillons gratuits ? Demanda Ron.  
- Non frérot ! Répondit Fred.  
- Ils ne vous restent plus de bonbons péteurs ?  
- Des bonbons péteurs ? Jamais entendu parler, mais c'est une bonne idée ça.  
- Donc, vous avez déjà tout donner ?  
- Donner quoi ?  
- Des échantillons gratuits !  
- Mais puisque je te dis que nous n'en avons pas.  
- Quoi ? Cria Ron. Mais... mais... et les bonbons péteurs ?  
- On n'en a pas ! Hurla Fred à son tour, faisant peur à une bande de quatrième année. Débouche tes oreilles, mon vieux.  
- Mais... mais...  
- Ça y est, il recommence.  
- Mais Hermione m'a dit que... Il comprit soudain et se retourna vivement vers Hermione. Hermione ?  
- Heu oui ? Demanda Hermione, se faisant toute petite.  
- Qu'as-tu à répondre pour ta défense ?  
- Que si tu n'essaierais pas de te mêler de la vie des autres, je n'aurais rien à inventer d'aussi stupide pour faire réagir un roux avec le Q.I. d'une cuillère à café ! S'emporta Hermione.  
- A propos de cuillère à café, je connais une blague qui... Commença Chris mais s'arrêta devant le regard noir de Ron.  
- Moi, le Q.I. d'une cuillère à café ? Répliqua Ron.  
- C'est quoi un Q.I. ? Demanda Chris à Fred.  
- Oui parfaitement, dit Hermione.  
- Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais, ragea Ron en sortant de la boutique de ses frères.  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et sortit à son tour, suivie de Chris. Elle marmonna un bon moment avant que Chris ne la tire par le bras.  
- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Raya Hermione.  
- Regarde ! Fit Chris, en montrant du doigt les Trois Balais. Ils virent Ginny sortir du pub en claquant la porte derrière elle, le visage colérique en retournant au château. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant passer Dean, qui la rattrapa.  
- Tu crois qu'elle vient de rompre ? Demanda Chris.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître Harry, couvert de Bièraubeurre.  
- Non, je ne crois pas, rajouta Hermione. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas la fin d'une amitié.


	13. Le club de duel

Auteur : Suck-mii-Stykle

Genre : Voyages Temporels, Romances, Aventures, Mystères, Suspens...

Disclamers : Tous les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne sont pas à moi, les autres si !

Rated : M

Résumé : Après l'attaque des détraqueurs à Privet Drive, Harry se rend chez son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, pour fêter son anniversaire et passer le reste de ses vacances. Son anniversaire, son permis de transplanage et les mariages se sont bien passés. Harry est content de retrouver Poudlard et ses amis. Les cours avec les nouveaux enseignants commencent. Harry et Ginny apprenent à devenir Animagus et se disputent. Un nouvel élève fait son apparition : Chris. Harry, Ron et Hermione vont apprendre à le connaître... Les mangemorts attaquent Privet Drive, Harry rejoinds Tonks et Mrs Figg pour aller voir les corps de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Après un message de Pétunia, Harry trouve une Pensine. Après être retourné à Poulard, il se laisse abattre. Harry décide de reprendre contact avec Cho, il l'invite aux Trois Balais lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Harry fait un malaise, avant de tomber dans les vappes, il a subitement envie de mourir après que sa cicatrice se soit mis à saigner. Le lendemain, Ginny vient le voir à l'infirmerie et après quelques confidences, ils se disputent à nouveau. Le temps passe et le 31 octobre arrive. Harry retrouve Cho au pub, celle-ci lui demande de l'entraîner, il accepte. Ils sont interrompus par Ginny et Dean qui s'installent à leur table. Une fois que Cho fût partie, Ginny et Harry se crient dessus et Ginny laisse en plan les deux garçons après avoir renversé le reste de sa Bièraubeurre sur la tête d'Harry. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ron se disputent eux aussi et Hermione et Chris s'inquiètent de la relation Harry/Ginny qui se dégradent de plus en plus.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le club de Duel**

Quand Harry avait retrouvé Ron, Hermione et Chris dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, après avoir prit une bonne douche pour enlever toute la boisson de Ginny dans ses cheveux, il leur rapporta la demande de Cho et l'attitude de Ginny.  
- Je n'en reviens pas ! Ne cessait de s'écrier Ron, en s'égosillant sans se soucier des regards noirs que lui lançait Harry. Ma soeur t'a vraiment versé toute sa Bièraubeurre sur la tête ?  
- Non, non, c'est moi j'avais envie de me faire un shampooing, mélangé avec de la Bièraubeurre pour faire mon intéressant comme disait si bien Malefoy ! Railla Harry.  
- Harry, je disais ça pour rigoler, calme toi !  
- Mais je suis calme.  
- Bon, il va falloir commencer à s'apprêter, coupa Hermione, dans une demi-heure nous devons être dans la Grande Salle.  
- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Chris.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que Scrimgeour venait ce soir à Poudlard pour énoncer s'il fermait l'école.  
- Ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête.  
- Comme toutes choses, marmonna Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Répliqua Chris.  
- Rien. Bon, je vais dans mon dortoir. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.  
Les garçons approuvèrent et montèrent se changer à leur tour. Ils redescendirent quelques minutes plus tard et attendirent Hermione dans la salle commune sur les fauteuils en face de la cheminée. Quand cette dernière arriva, ils se rendirent tous dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait été redécorée pour l'occasion, tout objet en or et argent. Ils s'assirent à leur table et commençèrent à parler des cours avec le professeur Hiloveyou. Harry remarqua que Ginny avait un air maussade, à quelques places plus loin, les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Dean était à côté d'elle et essayait de la faire rire, mais rien n'y faisait. Tous les professeurs étaient installés à leur grande table, et à côté du professeur McGonagall se trouvaient Scrimgeour et un homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Ce n'est que lorsque le professeur McGonagall se leva que les conversations se turent.  
- Bonsoir chers élèves, commença-t-elle. Ce soir, le ministre de la Magie, Mr Rufus Scrimgeour annoncera si Poudlard fermera ses portes, ou non. Mais avant, une dissertation sera lue par Mr Henry Boot, délégué du Conseil des Parents d'élèves. Mr Boot, je vous laisse la parole.  
- Merci professeur, dit l'homme assis quelques instants plus tôt à côté de la directrice. Bonsoir. Comme votre directrice vous l'a annoncé, je vais vous lire une dissertation écrite par un jeune homme de septième année, Mr Ronald Weasley, qui a beaucoup plus au Conseil des Parents d'élèves. Nous avons apprécié sa franchise, son humour et son entière dévolution à l'école. L'homme déplia un morceau de parchemin, tandis que Ron tentait de se faire tout petit sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis et des autres élèves :

_ Poudlard !  
Que dire de notre vieille école ?  
C'est vrai qu'à part les cours loufoques de Défense contre les forces du mal, auxquelles nous avons été soumis, comme lors de notre première année où nous avons étudié le troll des montagnes dans les toilettes des filles, ou encore notre deuxième année, où nous avons appris grâce à notre professeur Lockhart comment se faire élire cinq fois de suite plus beau sourire de Sorcière Hebdo, nous avons compris que l'école, c'est toute notre vie et que sans elle, nous n'aurions pas pu dévoiler nos capacités._  
_ Certes, l'école est parfois ennuyeuse et nous aimerions beaucoup plus de temps pour nous et arrêtez d'avoir sans cesse le nez collé dans nos livres mais rien ne peut égaler l'aide que nous fournissent nos professeurs, dévoués jusqu'au bout pour nous aider à faire nos preuves dans le monde de la magie et construire notre futur. Si on ferme Poudlard, c'est toute une génération qui en sera privé et ce n'est pas en restant chez eux, que les futurs apprentis sorciers apprendront qu'il ne faut en aucun cas lâcher des lutins de Cornouaille dans une salle de classe. L'école est un lieu de travail mais aussi un endroit où se faire des amis.  
Et aujourd'hui, je ne regrette pas que mes parents m'aient inscrit dans cette école, même si nous avons dû endurer un stage de paranoïa en quatrième année à cause du sosie de Maugrey Fol Oeil ou encore un vieux crapaud velu il y a deux ans avec un cardigan rose sur la tête osant prétendre être une personne qualifiée pour s'assurer directrice de notre école alors que le professeur McGonagall remplissait cent fois mieux ces fonctions.  
Tout ça pour vous dire quand fermant l'école, vous sacrifiez aussi une partie du monde sorcier._

Quand il eût terminé, il retourna s'asseoir à sa place, sous les applaudissements des élèves et des professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall se releva et reprit la parole :  
- Je remercie infiniment Mr Weasley pour accorder autant de confiance au corps enseignants, à moi-même et à cette école. Je pense qu'il est temps pour notre ministre de vous annoncer la décision du Ministère de la Magie, du Conseil des Parents d'élèves et du Conseil d'Administration.  
Elle retourna à nouveau sur sa grande chaise et fit place à Rufus Scrimgeour.  
- Bonsoir. Je voudrais préciser que la dissertation de Mr Weasley m'a beaucoup ému, me rappelant mes jeunes années en ces murs. Après mur réflexion, nous avons décidé à l'unanimité de laisser les portes de sorcellerie Poudlard ouvertes à toute personne désirant s'instruire.  
Des cris retentirent dans la Grande Salle ainsi qu'un bon nombre d'applaudissements. McGonagall semblait aux anges et souriait comme personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick se serraient dans leur bras, contents de ne pas se retrouver à la retraite de si tôt, de même pour Remus et Mrs Pomfresh. A l'annonce faite par Scrimgeour, Hermione avait littéralement sauté dans les bras de Ron et Chris avait donné une tape amicale dans le dos d'Harry avant d'être encerclé de jeunes sorcières, prêtes à tout pour le serrer dans leur bras.  
_Harry tourna la tête vers Ginny. Elle s'approchait de lui d'un pas décidé en souriant. Elle l'encercla alors de ses bras et l'embrassa._  
_- Je suis désolée Harry, je t'aime. Pardonne-moi ! Dit-elle._  
_- Je te pardonne, dit Harry avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je t'aime plus que tout Ginny._  
_- Moi aussi, Harry. Harry ! Harry ! HARRY ! Il se reçut une claque dans la figure._  
Il se secoua la tête. Les images qui avaient défilé dans sa tête n'avait été qu'une pensée. Il se retourna alors vers celui qui l'avait giflé.  
- Oui ? Fit-il à Hermione.  
- Enfin, tu te réveilles, dit Hermione.  
- Désolé, j'étais ailleurs.  
- Je suis si contente !  
- Je croyais que je n'aurais jamais à dire ça, enchaîna Ron, mais je suis heureux que Poudlard ne ferme pas.  
- Le plus incroyable c'est toi Ron. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais rédiger une dissertation aussi brillante.  
- Moi non plus mais au fil des années, je crois que ton intelligence à déteint sur moi.  
Ils se sourirent.  
- Silence s'il vous plaît, gronda la directrice.  
Quand tout le monde se fût rassis, Scrimgeour continua :  
- Il est maintenant temps de vous annoncer avant que vous ne regagniez vos dortoirs que le Ministère a revu entièrement le règlement de l'école. Pour commencer, les Préfets et Préfets-en-chef choisiront parmi eux, deux suppléants qui les accompagneront pour les rondes de nuit. Vous devrez regagner le château à dix-huit heures et vos salles communes à vingt heures. Les fantômes accompagneront chaque classe à son nouveau cour et lancera l'alarme en cas d'alerte. Les élèves sont priés de rester groupés à toutes heures de la journée, nous ne voulons voir aucune personne seule. Les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques se dérouleront à l'intérieur de l'école dans la salle aménagée se trouvant à cet effet, à côté de la salle de classe de Divinations du Professeur Firenze. Les entraînements de Quidditch seront surveillés sous haute responsabilité. Des Aurors patrouilleront dans les couloirs quelques jours aléatoires par semaine. Après chaque retenue, le professeur ramènera l'élève jusqu'à sa salle commune. Des signales de détresse seront mis à disposition des professeurs pour envoyer un message au Ministère en cas de danger. Un club de Duel sera ouvert à toute personne désirant y participer à partir de la semaine prochaine dans la Grande Salle, le samedi de 15h à 18h. De plus amples informations vous seront donnés au cours de la semaine par vos directeurs de maisons. Nous vous remercions de votre compréhension.  
- Chers élèves, il est temps pour vous de regagner vos dortoirs et je confie à vos directeurs de maisons le soin de faire appliquer le plus vite possible le nouveau règlement. Bonne nuit à tous.  
Les élèves se levèrent alors et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Tous remontèrent dans leur salle commune avec leur directeur de maison. Les quatre amis se posèrent aussitôt arrivé dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée. Harry, Hermione et Chris discutèrent du club de duel qui allait ouvrir, tandis que Ron préféra rester dans son coin.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Ron ? Demanda Hermione à son ami.  
- Oh, rien, répondit le concerné.  
- Ne me dis pas rien, on voit bien que quelque chose te tracasse.  
- Je me demandais simplement qui j'allais choisir en suppléant.  
- Et qui vas-tu choisir ? Demanda Chris.  
Le silence s'installa, puis Ron le regarda dans les yeux, un rire narquois sur le visage.  
- Non Ron, il en est hors-de-question.  
- Oh que si mon vieux, tu devras t'y faire !  
- Non Ron, tu sais très bien que je déteste les règlements, supplia Chris.  
- C'est pas la mort ! Chris soupira. Et toi Harry ? Ça te dit ?  
- Oh que non, fit Harry. J'ai déjà assez de mon insigne de capitaine alors rajouter celui de Petit-Préfet...  
- Hé, mais c'est pas juste, s'offusqua Chris.  
- Chris...  
- Ok, je me tais. Mais compte pas sur moi pour faire le pervers avec toi et regarder dans tous les placards à balais pour vérifier qu'aucun couple n'est en train de s'embrasser.  
- Au fait, tu ne connaissais pas une blague sur les cuillères à café que tu voulais nous raconter cet après-midi à Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda Hermione avant que Ron ne riposte.  
- Ah oui. Vous voulez que je vous la raconte ?  
- Pourquoi pas !  
- Alors, que dit une cuillère quand elle rencontre ses deux amis les fourchettes ?  
- Heu.. je ne sais pas ! Répondit Ron après avoir réfléchit.  
- Oh, je vois trouble ! Dit Chris en se mettant à rire. Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, interloqués.  
- L'humour français ! Expliqua Hermione.

* * *

Tous les élèves s'excitaient à la pensée de participer à un club de duel. Les professeurs leur avaient annoncé qu'ils seraient répartis en plusieurs groupes constituaient de quatre élèves par année. Ils seraient dirigés par une personne compétente qui les aiderait à s'exercer à plusieurs sorts de base avant d'augmenter le niveau de difficulté. Harry était sûrement le seul à ne pas s'en réjouir. On ne le vit plus ni rire, ni sourire durant la semaine écoulée. Il avait perdu la joie qui illuminait son regard. Son regard éteint ne cessait de fixer droit devant lui, ne se préoccupant plus de ce qui l'entourait. Ses amis essayaient d'y remédier mais rien n'y faisait. La seule personne capable de lui redonner le sourire était Ginny mais elle était avec Dean à présent et elle essayait par dessus tout d'oublier Harry.  
Quand le samedi arriva, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Chris se dirigèrent à la Grande Salle à quinze heures et retrouvèrent la foule habituelle qui attendait que les grandes portes en chênes s'ouvrent. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, laissant passer le flot des élèves. Tous semblaient s'y être inscrit. Ils s'approchèrent de l'estrade aménagée à la place de la table professoral, où se tenaient les professeurs. Quand les élèves cessèrent de parler, le professeur McGonagall fit quelques pas en avant.  
- Je suis heureuse de constater que beaucoup d'entre vous aient accepté de suivre des cours de duel, commença-t-elle. Avant de commencer, je vais vous annoncer les équipes que vos professeurs ont formé. J'aimerais que Messieurs McMillan, Weasley, Potter, ainsi que Miss Granger et les jumelles Patil s'avancent jusqu'à moi.  
Les six concernés se dirigèrent vers leur professeur.  
- Ces personnes seront ceux qui dirigeront une équipe, aidé d'un de leur professeur. Si vous avez besoin d'un conseil, adressez-vous à ces personnes. Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous placer en file indienne devant votre chef d'équipe. L'équipe de Mrs Chourave et de Miss Granger est composée de Miss Elodie Lemarchal , Milicent Bulstrode, Lisa Turpin, Susan Bones, Patricia Stimpson, Eloïse Midgen ainsi que de Messieurs Vincent Crabbe, Anthony Goldstein, Chris Tropet, Dean Thomas. L'équipe de Mr Flitwick et de Mr Weasley est composée de Miss Rose Zeller, Higgs Terrence, Amelaie GreenGrass, Juliette Grotarin, Émilie Kissounette, Lucille Desandihuite ainsi que de Messieurs Gregory Goyle, Terry Boot, Mickael Corner, Frobisher Vicky.  
Au fur et à mesure, les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur professeur et leur chef d'équipe. Il ne resta plus qu'Harry et le professeur McGonagall.  
- L'équipe de Mr Potter et de moi-même est composée de Miss Roxanne Riredouf, Ginny Weasley, Mégan Jones, Marie Dumby, Marilyn Baiselapa, Pansy Parkinson ainsi que de Colin Crivey, Smith Zacharias, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Adrian Pucey.  
Le restant des élèves furent envoyés dans l'équipe de Ernie, Padma ou Parvati.  
- Bien. Chaque équipe s'entraînera dans un coin de la salle. Les élèves devront obéir à leur chef d'équipe et en cas de problème, le professeur est à la disposition de ce dernier. Nous commencerons par un sort de base et facile à produire comme il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, le _Riddikulus_. Des épouvantards ont été emmenés ce matin-même par des aurors du Ministère pour que vous puissiez apprendre à les combattre. Les plus grands qui maîtrisent le sortilège aideront les plus jeunes. Vous trouverez les épouvantards dans les malles. Veuillez commencer.  
Harry et son équipe se dirigèrent vers la malle la plus proche en compagnie du professeur McGonagall. Harry leur expliqua en quelques mots ce qu'était la créature et comment la combattre.  
- Vous passerez chacun votre tour, dit-il. Roxanne, tu peux commencer.  
La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds s'approcha de la malle avant qu'Harry ne l'ouvre avec un "_Alohomora_". Un squelette apparût aussitôt.  
- _Riddikulus_ ! Fit-elle. Le squelette tomba alors et se réduisit en un tas d'os.  
- Bien. Ensuite ?  
Les élèves continuèrent de passer chacun leur tour. Quand se fût le tour d'Adrian Pucey, l'inféri de Colin se transforma à la vue d'Adrian. L'inféri s'agrandit et prit une teinte cadavérique. Les yeux s'enfoncèrent dans leur orbite et prirent une couleur rouge avec la forme d'une fente. Le nez écrasé, un sourire narquois, le crâne chauve, des doigts longs et fins qui tenaient une baguette, une cape noire sur les épaules, c'est ainsi que l'inféri prit la forme de Voldemort.  
L'élève était tétanisé, il était paralysé par sa peur. Les lumières de la Grande Salle s'éteignirent, plongeant tous les sorciers dans l'obscurité. Le plafond magique était la seule source de lumière.  
- Potter ! S'exclama l'épouvantard. Quel plaisir de te revoir !  
Les élèves poussèrent des cris, les professeurs rejoignirent Harry, demandant aux Préfets et Préfet-en-Chef de bien vouloir faire sortir le plus d'élèves possibles.  
- J'ai bien peur que le plaisir ne soit pas partagé, répliqua Harry. Tandis que Ron, Hermione et les autres essayaient de faire sortir les élèves, choqués de ce qu'ils voyaient, Ginny s'approcha d'Harry.  
- Comment oses-tu ! Je vois que la jeune Weasley est là, je vais pouvoir...  
- _Riddikulus_ !  
Alors que Voldemort s'approchait de Ginny à grands pas, Harry prononça la formule et l'épouvantard se prit les pieds dans les pans de sa robe, le faisant basculer à terre. Harry éclata de rire. Les professeurs firent de même, anéantissant l'épouvantard.  
- Vous allez bien, Potter ? Demanda McGonagall à Harry, une fois que les lumières se rallumèrent.  
- Oui, mais je crois que ce n'est pas le cas de Ginny, répondit Harry. Ginny se tenait toujours à côté de lui, blanche comme un linge.  
- Je m'en occupe, dit Mrs Pomfresh. Elle s'approcha de la jeune sorcière, la priant de venir avec elle à l'infirmerie.  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix.  
- L'épouvantard a pris l'apparence de Voldemort, lorsque qu'Adrian Pucey s'est avancé vers lui. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Quand Potter a pris la défense de Pucey, l'épouvantard n'a pas changé de forme, il est resté Voldemort.  
- Peut-être parce que Potter a la même peur que Pucey ! Suggéra Mrs Chourave.  
- Professeurs, je ne voudrais pas paraître modeste mais Voldemort n'est pas ma plus grande peur, dit Harry.  
Les professeurs se tournèrent vivement vers lui.  
- Que dîtes-vous ? Demanda McGonagall.  
- Je n'ai pas peur de Voldemort, enfin si j'ai peur de lui mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'effraie le plus.  
Les professeurs en restèrent sans voix.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui vous effraie le plus ? Lui demanda le professeur Slughorn.  
- Les détraqueurs.  
Les professeurs restèrent interloqués encore deux minutes avant que la directrice reprenne :  
- Bien. Potter, rendez-vous à l'infirmerie avant de retourner dans votre salle commune...  
- Mais professeur, je vais bien ! Riposta Harry.  
- Peut-être mais je préférerais m'en assurer.  
Harry tourna les talons et partit à l'infirmerie comme lui avait demandé sa directrice. _Au moins, je pourrais voir comment va Ginny_, pensa-t-il. Il poussa les portes et entra. Ginny se faisait administrer une potion par Mrs Pomfresh, tandis qu'Adrian était allongé dans un lit, agité.  
- Ah, Mr Potter. Venez par ici, que je vous examine.  
Harry s'exécuta, s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de celui de Ginny.  
- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-il à Ginny. La Gryffondor hocha la tête.  
L'infirmière passa ensuite à Harry, sous les protestations de ce dernier.  
- Mr Potter, taisez-vous ou je vous garde pour la nuit ! Menaça Mrs Pomfresh.  
Ce que Harry fit, de peur de rester à l'infirmerie et ne pas pouvoir retrouver ses amis.  
- Comment va Adrian ? Demanda Ginny.  
- Il est encore choqué par ce qu'il a vu mais ça lui passera. Bon, vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune tous les deux. _Spero Patronum_.  
Un Lynx sortit de la baguette du professeur.  
- Il vous raccompagnera à votre salle commune et vous protégera au cas où vous ne soyez attaqués.  
Les deux Gryffondor remercièrent Mrs Pomfresh et montèrent les escaliers, le patronus courant autour d'eux. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au septième étage, Ginny retînt Harry par le bras et se décida à lui parler.  
- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'à voulu dire Voldemort par "je vois que la jeune Weasley est là" et qu'est-ce qu'il comptait me faire ?  
Harry réfléchit quelques instants.  
- Je ne sais pas Ginny, répondit Harry.  
Alors qu'il allait continuer sa route, Ginny le rattrapa par le bras une nouvelle fois.  
- Harry, je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard, vraiment. Je n'aurais pas dû m'acharner sur Cho comme ça mais je n'ai pas pu la supporter.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi elle m'a énervé avec ses petites manières mais de là à me verser ta Bièraubeurre sur la tête...  
- Tu l'avais cherché, pour ça je n'ai pas de remords. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris aussi de me dire que j'étais jalouse d'elle ?  
- Je l'ignore mais je te promets cela ne se reproduira pas.  
- Bien. Retournons à la salle commune avant que les autres ne commencent à se faire du soucis.

* * *

Le jeudi suivant, une fois la séance de l'A.D. terminait, Harry retourna seul à sa salle commune. En arrivant, il remarqua que Ginny s'était assoupie une nouvelle fois sur le canapé. Il s'en approcha. Harry s'accroupit et lui caressa les cheveux. Il avança son visage vers elle pour l'embrasser comme la dernière fois. Alors qu'il était à mi-chemin, une voix l'interpella :  
- Potter !  
Harry continua d'approcher son visage et l'embrassa sur la joue pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Il se retourna vers la personne qui l'interpellait : c'était Dean.  
- Moins fort Dean, tu vas la réveiller, dit-il comme si de rien n'était.  
- Potter, si tu veux faire le prince charmant et bien fais-le avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'avec ma petite amie, cria Dean. Ginny se réveilla et s'assit sur le canapé.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- J'ai surpris Harry qui essayait de t'embrasser !  
- Quoi ? S'étrangla Harry. Mais je lui ai juste fais un bisou sur la joue.  
- Alors pourquoi tu l'as embrassé sur la joue ?  
- Pour la réveiller de façon calme, maisà cause de toi on ne peut pas dire que se soit réussis.  
- C'est ça, rétorqua Dean.  
- Mais Dean, ce n'est qu'une amie.  
- Oui Dean, je ne suis qu'une... Commença Ginny mais la phrase d'Harry lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Quoi ?  
- Une amie ! Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?  
- Oh et puis crois ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire, dit Harry en montant l'escalier en colimaçon.  
Il passa devant Dean mais fût arrêté par un coup de poing. Harry fût projeté contre le mur, se cassant le nez avant de tomber à terre. Il sentit le sang coulait de son nez.  
- Dean ! S'offusqua Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Ginny accourût près d'Harry et l'aida à se relever.  
- Tu ne vois pas son jeu ? Il essaye de te récupérer.  
- Peut-être que toi tu ne l'as pas fais ! S'écria Harry, se tenant le nez. Depuis combien de temps tu préparais ton coup pour me la reprendre ? Tu crois p'tet que je n'avais pas remarqué les sourires que tu lui faisais, ainsi que les yeux doux et tout le reste.  
- Harry, viens avec moi à l'infirmerie, ton nez saigne trop.  
- Lâche moi, lui dit Harry s'écartant d'elle et remontant en vitesse les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir. Ginny en resta bouche-bée.  
- C'est ça, casse-toi avant que je ne te pète autre chose ! Lui cria Dean.  
- Dean ! Le reprit Ginny.  
- Mais Ginny, nous...  
- Je ne crois pas que le "nous" est encore beaucoup d'avenir si tu continues à agir de la sorte.  
- Tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ? Que je le laisse t'embrasser ?  
- Mais il ne voulait pas m'embrasser, on est simplement des amis, rien de plus.  
- Parle pour toi, dit Dean avant de remonter dans son dortoir.  
Ginny resta planter là où l'avait laissé les deux sorciers. Elle avait tellement espéré qu'Harry l'embrasse de nouveau et c'est ce qu'il se serait passé si Dean n'était pas intervenu. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus n'était pas que Dean l'est laissé planter là mais qu'Harry l'est repoussé. Elle ne voulait pas que l'amour qu'il lui porte s'arrête là mais encore moins son amitié. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle releva la tête. _Il veut que je le lâche ? Très bien, qu'il ne vienne plus me parler ou je jure de l'envoyer paître comme il m'a fait ce soir_, rugit-elle intérieurement.  
- Mais putain, qu'est-ce que je l'aime ! Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

A quinze heures le samedi qui suivit la dispute, Harry et ses amis allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le club de duel. Cela faisait depuis vendredi que Ginny ne lui parlait plus et l'ignorait. Pour lui c'était pire que de se disputer avec elle. Du côté de Dean, il n'en menait pas large : lui et Ginny ne s'étaient pas totalement réconciliés. Après avoir dit à Ginny de le lâcher, chose qu'il regrettait profondément, il s'était précipité dans la salle de bain et nettoyé le plus de sang possible qui avait coulé sur son uniforme. Son nez n'était pas cassé mais le sang ne s'était stoppé que quelques heures plus tard. Le lendemain, Ron et Chris lui avaient demandé ce qui s'étaient passé mais il n'avait pas voulu répondre et s'était précipité hors de la salle commune pour aller petit-déjeuner. Plus tard dans la journée, il avait tout raconté à Hermione qui l'avait soutenu tout en lui épongeant le sang qui s'était remis à couler à l'aide d'une formule magique.  
Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Les équipes se constituèrent assez rapidement. Harry soupira en voyant Ginny lui tournait le dos et rire devant la maladresse de Roxanne.  
La séance de ce jour-là était consacré aux épouvantards. Le professeur McGonagall avait dispensé Adrian Pucey de club pour ces trois heures, ne souhaitant pas que la scène de l'autre jour ne se reproduise.  
L'équipe d'Harry s'en sortait plutôt bien avec les épouvantards. Seules Mégan Jones et Marie Dumby ne le maîtrisait pas entièrement.  
- A vous Potter ! Dit le professeur McGonagall à Harry.  
- Moi ? S'étonna Harry.  
- Oui. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le meneur de votre équipe que vous devez vous dispenser de l'entraînement.  
Harry hocha la tête et chercha dans sa mémoire un souvenir heureux pour lancer un sortilège de Patronus assez puissant pour faire fuir le détraqueur. Il choisit le jour où lui et Ginny avait échangé leur premier baiser. Il s'approcha du boa constrictor de Colin.  
- _Spero_..., commença-t-il mais il s'arrêta en voyant la forme qu'avait pris l'épouvantard, allongé à ses pieds.  
Ce n'était pas un détraqueur, mais un corps. Un corps mort de toute évidence. Celui de Ginny. Il sentit ses poumons se vider, tandis qu'il regardait le corps de la rouquine. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, un filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche. Mais Ginny n'était pas quelques secondes plus tôt derrière lui ? Harry sentait tout basculer. Ginny... morte ? Sa Ginny ? Celle qu'il aimait ?  
- Non, non, NON ! Ginny ! _Riddikulus_ !  
Mais rien ne se produisit. Harry se précipita vers le corps sans vie.  
- Ginny, non pas toi... je t'aime. Des larmes commençèrent à couler. Puis Ron apparût à côté de sa soeur comme par magie. Il la regarda et tourna sa tête vers Harry, le regard dur.  
- C'est de ta faute Harry ! Dit-il.  
- Quoi ?  
- Si Ginny est morte c'est de ta faute, tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir avec elle.  
- Oui c'est de ta faute, Harry ! Ajouta Hermione, elle aussi accroupie à côté du corps de Ginny.  
Il leva la tête vers le professeur McGonagall qui s'était approché de lui.  
- Potter, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Relevez-vous.  
La tête d'Harry tourna dans tous les sens.  
- Ginny... lâcha-t-il dans un dernier souffle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

- Mr Potter ! Appela Mrs Pomfresh. Mr Potter, réveillez-vous !  
Elle le gifla doucement sur les deux joues pour qu'il reprenne connaissance. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il vit Ron, Hermione, Chris et...  
- Ginny ? Mais... commença-t-il.  
- Non Harry, je ne suis pas morte, coupa la rousse. C'était un épouvantard, tu te souviens, le club de duel... Elle laissa sa phrase en suspension.  
- Donc... tu vas bien ?  
- Oh que oui. Tu peux pas savoir comme on s'est fait du soucis pour toi.  
- Mais toi, tu te sens mieux, tu n'as mal nul part ? Demanda Chris.  
- Non, sauf peut être au pouce de la main droite, ironisa Harry.  
Seulement Chris le prit au pied de la lettre et celui-ci se mit à regarder avec attention son doigt. Les quatre autres le regardaient d'un air navré, qui en disaient long.  
- Pourtant je ne vois rien. Aucune égratignure. Peut-être que tu te l'aies foulé, suggéra Chris.  
- Heu Chris... je rigolais.  
- Quand ?  
- Chris... Non, laisse tomber.  
- Bah si tu veux pas me dire ce qui te faisait tant rigoler...  
Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent et le professeur McGonagall apparût. Elle s'approcha du lit d'Harry.  
- Allez-vous mieux Mr Potter ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, je vais mieux merci, répondit Harry.  
- Il a juste mal au pouce de la main droite, précisa Chris, en levant la main d'Harry.  
- Je ne vois rien, dit la directrice après avoir regardé le doigt de son élève.  
- Oui mais si c'était une entorse.  
- Je n'y avais pas pensé, en effet.  
Pendant la conversation entre Chris et leur directrice, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable, tandis qu'Harry regardait Chris, bouche-bée. Mrs Pomfresh sortit de son bureau.  
- Pompom, quand est-ce que Mr Potter pourra sortir de l'infirmerie ? Demanda McGonagall.  
- Je le garde jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, Minerva, le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions, dit Mrs Pomfresh.  
- Et que vous lui soignez son pouce, ajouta Chris.  
- Quel pouce ? Demanda Mrs Pomfresh.  
- Celui de la main droite ! Dit McGonagall.  
- Il vous fait mal Potter ?  
- Non, presque plus, s'empressa de dire Harry, espérant ne pas être gardé une nuit de plus. On est quel jour ?  
- Dimanche et il est 15h45, répondit Hermione.  
- Bien. Je vais devoir retourner dans mon bureau pour remplir plusieurs papiers administratifs. A ce soir au dîner, dit McGonagall en marchant vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.  
- Professeur ? Appela Harry, se rappelant qu'il devait demander quelque chose à sa directrice. Celle-ci se retourna.  
- Oui ?  
- A la dernière sortie de Pré-au-Lard, Cho Chang m'a demandé si elle pouvait venir à Poudlard lors du journée par semaine pour l'entraîner et... j'ai pensé... comme un club de duel a été ouvert si... elle pouvait venir y participer.  
- Je vais essayer de répondre à votre requête, Potter. J'en parlerais au Ministère de la Magie mais je doute qu'ils acceptent même si je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Si des personnes de l'extérieur commencent à venir à Poudlard pour des cours de duel, nous n'en finirons pas. Mais je demanderais.  
- Merci professeur.  
Le professeur McGonagall sortit de l'infirmerie.  
- C'est pas tout mais il me reste une tonne de devoirs à faire, alors je vais vous laisser, dit Hermione.  
- Moi aussi, ajouta Ron.  
- Et moi j'ai un rendez-vous avec Parvati, continua Chris.  
- Ah, tu as accepté ? Demanda Ron.  
- Au début je n'ai pas voulu mais elle m'a tellement supplié que j'ai accepté.  
- Dire que toutes les filles sont après toi, souffla Hermione.  
- Pas toutes, chère Hermione, il ne me manque plus que toi pour avoir ma collection complète.  
- Oui et je ne risque pas de tomber à tes pieds, j'ai d'autres projets en tête.  
Tandis qu'une nouvelle dispute se déclenchait entre Chris et Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient tous les trois de l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh retourna dans son bureau en marmonnant.  
- Ça change de Ron et Hermione, fit remarquer Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Oui et tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est énervant à la fin, dit Ginny.  
Le silence s'installa.  
- Je suis content que tu ne sois pas vraiment morte, je n'aurais pas pu le supporter.  
- Mais tu savais pourtant que ce n'était qu'un épouvantard ?  
- Oui c'est pour ça, je ne comprends pas.  
- Harry... Ginny semblait gênée.  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que ta plus grande peur est... de me perdre ?  
- Tu n'as pas vu l'épouvantard ?  
- Si, c'est juste que...  
Un hiboux fondit sur Harry. Il sursauta quand l'oiseau atterrit sur lui. Le petit hiboux portait une lettre à sa patte. Harry lui détacha avant de la déplier et de la lire.  
- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Ginny. Harry déglutit.  
- C'est Cho.  
- Ah... Et qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Essaya de dire Ginny le plus naturellement possible en évitant de prendre un ton dur.  
- Rien, rien de spécial.  
- Tu ne comptes quand même pas me faire gober ça ? Harry ne répondit pas. Ginny lui arracha la lettre des mains.

_Harry,_  
_Tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais évanoui pendant une séance de duel, je suis tellement inquiète. _  
_Réponds moi, s'il te plaît._  
_Je t'aime,_  
_Cho_

- Tu comptes lui répondre ? Demanda Ginny sans lever les yeux du parchemin.  
- Bien sûr. Elle s'inquiète, je ne vais tout de même pas..., dit Harry.  
- Harry, tu ne vois pas que cette fille en a après toi juste parce que tu es "Le Survivant", que tu es riche et que...  
- Ginny, tu ne vas pas recommencer !  
- Mais alors dis-moi pourquoi elle t'as fait la tête pendant un an et que du jour au lendemain elle revienne te voir comme si rien ne c'était passé ?  
- Elle...  
- Harry, tu vaux mieux que ça ! Coupa Ginny, les joues rouges.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ? Tu crois peut-être que tu vaux mieux qu'elle ?  
Ginny s'approcha d'Harry et le gifla de toutes ses forces.  
- Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Lui dit-elle en le pointant du doigt, les larmes coulant de ses joues. Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile pour moi ? Je t'aime, Harry, je t'ai toujours aimé et tu n'as pas le droit de me jeter ça à la figure. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, contrairement à Cho et peut-être qu'au début je t'aimais parce que tu étais connu mais j'ai appris à te connaître et mes sentiments ont changé. Je ne suis plus amoureuse "d'Harry Potter Le Survivant" mais d'Harry Potter. Mais de plus en plus les jours passent et de plus en plus je me rends compte que tu n'es qu'un c...  
- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Beugla Mrs Pomfresh qui était sortie de son bureau, alertée par les cris.  
- Rien professeur ! Dit Ginny, regardant toujours Harry dans les yeux, tournant le dos à son professeur. Je m'apprêtais à partir.  
Elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la sortie de l'infirmerie devant le regard interrogateur de Mrs Pomfresh.


	14. When all becomes again as before

**Auteur : **Suck-mii-Style

**Genre : **Voyages Temporels, Romance, Aventures, Mystères, Suspens...

**Disclamers :** Tous les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne sont pas à moi, Chris et Mlle Hiloveyou par contre si !

**Rated :** M

**Note de l'Auteur : **Chapitre modifié et corrigé.

**Résumé :** Après l'attaque des détraqueurs à Privet Drive, Harry se rend chez son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, pour passer le reste de ses vacances. Son anniversaire, son permis de transplanage et les mariages se sont bien passés. Harry est content de retrouver Poudlard et ses amis. Les cours avec les nouveaux enseignants commençent, Harry et Ginny apprennent à devenir Animagus. Ils mettent un terme à leur relation. Un nouvel élève fait son apparition : Chris. Les mangemorts attaquent Privet Drive, Harry hérite d'une Pensine. Retourné à Poulard, il se laisse abattre. Harry décide de reprendre contact avec Cho, il l'invite aux Trois Balais lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Harry fait un malaise, avant de tomber dans les vappes, il a subitement envie de mourir après que sa cicatrice se soit mis à saigner. Le lendemain, Ginny vient le voir à l'infirmerie et après quelques confidences, ils se disputent à nouveau. Le temps passe et le 31 octobre arrive. Harry retrouve Cho au pub, celle-ci lui demande de l'entraîner, il accepte. Ils sont interrompus par Ginny et Dean qui s'installent à leur table. Une fois que Cho fût partie, Ginny et Harry se disputent et Ginny laisse en plan les deux garçons après avoir renversé le reste de sa Bièraubeurre sur la tête d'Harry. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ron se disputent eux aussi et Hermione et Chris s'inquiètent de la relation Harry/Ginny qui se dégradent de plus en plus. Après une journée bien mouvementée à Pré-au-Lard, le Ministre décide de laisser les portes de Poudlard ouvertes. Des cours de Duel sont mis à la disposition des élèves, au moment où un Epouvantard prend la forme de Lord Voldemort et qu'il voit une Ginny morte à ses cotés, Harry tombe dans les pommes. Le lendemain, alors que Ginny et Harry s'expliquent à l'infirmerie, le Survivant reçoit une lettre de Cho. Une nouvelle dispute fait rage entre les deux sorciers.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : When all becomes again as before**

Ginny s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir gifler Harry. Elle marchait de plus en plus vite vers sa salle commune, se séchant les larmes qui continuaient de tomber. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle et Harry n'arrêteraient jamais de se disputer. Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra. Elle s'assit sur un canapé devant la cheminée. Elle plongea son regard dans les flammes. Elle fût vite rejoint par Hermione qui descendait des dortoirs des filles. Elle sortit un paquet de bonbons de son sac, chose pas très courante venant d'Hermione. Puis elle soupira une fois... puis deux... puis cinq... puis dix.  
- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demanda Ginny à son amie, ne pouvant plus supporter ses soupirs  
- Je hais les mecs ! Répondit rageusement Hermione.  
- C'est pas nouveau ça !  
- Oui mais là, c'est mille fois plus puissant, dit Hermione, ne cessant de se goinfrer.  
- Tu sais, tu devrais éviter de manger à chaque fois qu'un mec te court sur le haricot sinon tu ressembleras à Josianne l'Ogresse. Regarde moi ! Ces bourlets sur mon ventre : c'est Corner l'année dernière, ce gros fessier c'est Potter il y a 5 mois, quand à ça...( elle désigna ses deux seins ) Heu... non ça je les ai hérité de ma mère !  
- Je croyais que c'était à cause du sort qui avait mal tourné ?  
- Heu... en partie !  
- Et toi, réconciliée avec Harry ?  
- Non, on vient de se disputer.  
- Quoi ? Hermione se leva vivement de son siège.  
- On vient de se disputer.  
- Encore ?  
- Dis, tu peux parler parce que toi avec mon frère...  
- Oui, t'étais pas obligé de le préciser mais... pourquoi ?  
- Quand j'allais enfin lui dire que je l'aimais, la chouette de Chang est arrivée et il a complètement fondu en lisant le petit mot qu'elle lui a envoyé. Tu connais la suite !  
- Vous vous êtes disputés.  
- Oui et tu sais c'est quoi le pire ?  
- Non.  
- Il m'a dit que je ne valais pas mieux qu'elle.  
- Non ! Il va le regretter, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Hermione commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la salle commune mais une main l'attrapa.  
- Non Hermione, ça t'avancerait à quoi de le gifler ?  
- Mais Ginny...  
- Hermione, tu veux vraiment être renvoyer de l'infirmerie ?  
- Non mais... quand même...  
- Je sais. Mais je pense qu'il le regrettait, si t'aurais vu la tête qu'il faisait après m'avoir dit ça...! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai fais comprendre à ma façon qu'il ne faut pas trop se frotter à une Weasley en colère, sourit Ginny.  
- Tu l'as allumé ?  
- Non mais pour qui tu me prends !  
- Désolée.  
- Je te lui ai retourné une de ces baffes... il était rouge comme un poivron lorsque je suis sortie.  
- Bien joué !  
- Enfin bref, je ne pense plus qu'il y est de l'avenir pour nous deux.  
- Ginny, ne dis pas ça, tu...  
- Hermione, ouvre les yeux ! A ce rythme là, nous aurons la même relation que tu entretiens avec Chris dans même pas deux semaines.  
- Ginny, je ne hais pas Chris c'est juste que... il est pire que ton frère ! La dernière fois je lui ai raconté une blague et il l'a compris trois jours après !  
- En effet. Et tu as vu tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie avec le pouce d'Harry.  
- Oui, c'était ridicule.  
Les deux amies partirent dans un four rire incontrôlable.  
- Bon, je retourne dans le dortoir pour finir mes devoirs, on se retrouve pour le dîner ? Demanda Ginny.  
- Oui.  
Ginny monta les escaliers et s'arrêta à la dernière marche.  
- Hermione ?  
- Oui ?  
- N'en veux pas à Harry, il a besoin de toi.  
- Très bien.  
- Merci.  
Ginny gravit la dernière marche et claqua la porte de son dortoir.  
- Plan B, chuchota Hermione en se précipitant hors de la salle commune.

* * *

Harry était sortit de l'infirmerie il y a quelques instants et se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour dîner. Quand il arriva devant les portes, il aperçut Chris, Ron et Hermione discutaient un peu plus loin. Il s'approcha d'eux et après avoir assuré Chris que son pouce était guéri, Ron l'interpella :  
- Harry, après le dîner, ça te dis de nous rejoindre, Chris et moi pour une soirée entre mecs ?  
- Heu... oui ! Répondit Harry.  
_Une soirée entre mecs ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_ _C'est pas son genre !_ Se demanda Harry. Il se retourna vers Hermione pour l'interroger mais remarqua que celle-ci le regardait étrangement. Le dîner se passa assez bien pour Harry. Hermione était partit manger en compagnie de Ginny et de Parvati. Quand les trois garçons eurent fini de manger, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande. Ron passa trois fois devant le mur vierge et une fois que la porte de l'entrée se dessina dans le mur, ils entrèrent.  
La salle était composée d'un lit en baldaquin avec un dîner pour deux aux chandelles et un petit canapé. Harry qui était rentré le premier se retourna vers Ron pour lui demander à quoi il pensait vraiment en passant devant la salle.  
- Ron, mais qu'est-ce que... Commença Harry mais il s'interrompit.  
Ron pointait sa baguette magique sur lui.  
- Ron, tu... Se reprit-il.  
- Désolé vieux, tu me remercieras plus tard ! _Stupéfix_ !  
Harry ne put éviter la lumière rouge qui le heurta et qui le fit basculer à l'arrière le plongeant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Harry reprit lentement conscience. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière de la salle lui brûlait les yeux. Il entendit que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière et les ouvrit un par un. Le sol était froid, un frisson le parcourût. Il regarda autour de lui, il était toujours dans la Salle sur Demande. Son regard se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle il était entré. Ginny y était assise contre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tapant le pied avec frénésie sur le sol. Elle leva la tête vers lui.  
- Enfin ! Lâcha-t-elle. Tu t'es réveillé.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.  
- D'après ce que je vois, Chris, Ron et Hermione ont eu l'idée saugrenue de nous enfermer tous les deux dans la Salle sur Demande.  
- Hermione ?  
- Oui, elle m'a demandé de la rejoindre dans cette salle car elle pensait avoir trouvé quelque chose d'important d'après elle, mais lorsque je suis arrivée, elle m'a poussé sans relâches dans la pièce et a jeté une multitude de sorts sur la porte pour m'empêcher de sortir... enfin de _nous_ empêcher de sortir.  
- On ne peut pas sortir ?  
- Non.  
- Attends, je vais essayer ! Il chercha sa baguette à tâtons mais ne la trouva pas.  
- Si tu cherches ta baguette c'est foutu, Hermione a utilisé le sortilège d'attraction pour les faire voler jusqu'à elle.  
- Mais je vais les tuer ! Ragea Harry.  
- Sauf si je les trouve la première ! Répliqua Ginny.  
Harry s'avança vers la porte, demanda à Ginny de s'écarter et donna des coups de poing et de pied dans la porte tout en criant.  
- Harry, sort d'insonorisation.  
- Oh ! Ils ont bien préparé leur coup.  
- Oui. Il n'y a plus qu'à entendre qu'ils daignent nous laisser sortir.  
- Et ce sera quand ?  
- Lorsque nous nous serons réconciliés.  
Harry ne répondit pas et évita le regard de la rouquine. Il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait une autre porte dans la Salle sur Demande.  
- Elle mène où cette porte ? Demanda Harry.  
- Ce sont les toilettes.  
- Donc, il n'y aucun moyen de sortir d'ici ?  
- Dis-le tout de suite si je te gêne !  
- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça.  
Il continua de regarder autour de lui. Pendant ce temps, Ginny se leva et s'assit sur le canapé. Le regard d'Harry se posa sur le lit, le seul lit dans la pièce.  
- Ginny, comment on va faire pour dormir ? On ne va quand même pas dormir ensemble ?  
- Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui t'aurais dérangé, il y a quelques mois.  
- Laisse tomber, je te laisse le lit, je dormirais sur le canapé.  
Il s'assit sur la canapé à côté de Ginny. Dix minutes passèrent avant que Ginny ne s'exclame :  
- Et merde !  
Elle s'approcha vivement de son visage. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud. Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche et il répondit à son baiser langoureux, remplit d'amour et de tendresse. Elle se retira et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- Ne me redis plus jamais ce que tu m'as dis cette après-midi à l'infirmerie ! Lui dit la Gryffondor.  
- A propos de ça, je ne le pensais pas vraiment quand je te l'ai dis même si je sais que ça t'as beaucoup blessé. Mais te voir avec Dean a été très dur et quand tu as commencé à te mêler de mes affaires... je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mal réagir.  
- Harry, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu aimais Cho ?  
- Moi ? Aimer Cho ? Ginny, je ne l'aime plus, elle et moi c'est du passé et malgré tout ce qu'elle pourra me dire, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre et tu sais très bien qui c'est. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, Ginny.  
Il regarda Ginny dans les yeux.  
- Tu es fâchée ?  
- Non, au contraire, je suis heureuse quand tu me dis ce genre de paroles.  
- Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air heureuse.  
- Je suis émue, pas en colère.  
- Mais alors comment je fais moi pour savoir quand tu es en colère ou quand tu es contente si tu fais la même tête dans les deux cas ?  
_Il serait pas idiot des fois ?_ Se demanda Ginny.  
- Laisse tomber, Harry.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un baiser.  
- Je t'aime Harry. Il est hors-de-question que tu ne me laisses comme tu as fais il y a un moi. Je te suivrais où que tu ailles, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ah, j'allais oublié... à partir de maintenant tu es officiellement mon petit ami.  
- Quoi ? Et Dean ?  
- Qu'il aille au diable. Depuis quelques jours on ne fait que de se disputer alors il ira se voir la Cho qu'il apprécie tant avec son équipe de Tornades.  
- Ginny, tu n'es qu'une...  
- Je sais, je sais, je suis qu'une jolie jeune fille de 16 ans, 95C, taille moyenne, cheveux roux, yeux bleus, séduisante, intelligente et très drôle. C'est bien ce que tu comptais me dire, non ?  
- Heu...  
- Je prends ça pour un "oui". Maintenant, viens là que je t'embrasse mon chéri !  
Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers.  
- Donc on ressort ensemble ? Insista Harry.  
- Que si tu réponds correctement à ma question ! Dit la jeune femme.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- De quel couleur sont mes yeux ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.  
- Au premier coup d'oeil ils sont bleus. Mais quand il y a de la lumière, ils deviennent très clairs et lorsqu'on regarde attentivement le tour de l'iris est de pur miel. Quand tu es face au soleil, ils deviennent verts, c'est ce que je préfère.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'Harry faisait sa description, Ginny sentait les larmes monter. Ce que lui avait dit Harry lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas passé les dernières semaines à regarder d'autres filles mais à la détailler, elle, jusqu'à la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle se retourna et le fixa.  
- Wouaou ! Laissa-t-elle échapper. Harry lui sourit.  
- Est-ce que j'ai réussi le test ?  
- Si tu l'as réussi... qui ne craquerait pas après ce que tu m'as dis ?  
- Ton frère ?  
Ginny fit la moue et ils éclatèrent de rire. Harry l'amena à lui et l'embrassa.  
- Par contre, pour ce qui est de te battre avec moi... Commença-t-il.  
- Tu n'as rien à dire, c'est ma décision. Même si tu ne veux pas, je le ferais quand même.  
- Mais...  
- Harry ! 

- Très bien. Harry baissa la tête vaincu, prenant un air boudeur.  
- Allez, j'en ai marre qu'on se dispute, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais je t'en supplie, ne commence pas à faire la tête.  
- Tu feras TOUT ce que je te demande ? Fit Harry, levant subitement la tête, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
_Ce que j'aime chez les garçons, c'est qu'on peut toujours compter sur leurs hormones !_ Pensa avec amusement la rouquine.  
- Enfin... tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
- Non, je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas ! Ironisa Harry.  
Harry commença à la chatouiller. Elle essaya de se débattre mais en vain. Elle réussit à s'échapper à son emprise et se leva du canapé. Elle fit quelques pas devant elle pour lui échapper mais se prit les pieds dans le tapis, posé aux pieds du canapé. Elle tomba par terre lourdement.  
- AAhhh...! Aïeuuuu !  
Harry éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes. Ginny fit de même, couchée par terre. Harry tendit la main à sa copine pour l'aider à se relever mais celle-ci l'attira à terre, le faisant tomber sur elle. Aussitôt les rires s'arrêtèrent. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Ginny tendit sa main et la passa dans les cheveux de celui qu'elle avait tant désiré. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Harry l'embrassa. Puis il entreprit de la caresser, passant ses mains sur les seins de Ginny puis continuant leur chemin jusqu'à sa taille. Ginny passa les siennes sous la chemise blanche d'Harry et entreprit de lui caresser le torse. Le jeune homme sentit alors son entrejambe devenir raide, et il commença à rougir.  
- On devient un homme Mr Potter ? Demanda Ginny avec un sourire narquois. Elle aussi avait dû _le_ sentir.  
- Tu ne crois pas qu'on serait mieux sur le lit ? Lui dit Harry, évitant de répondre à sa question.  
- Si mais avant faut que je me change.  
- Mais on a même pas de pyjama ! A moins que tu n'aies un porte-jartelle caché sous ta cape ?  
- Ne sois pas idiot, je veux juste me mettre à l'aise.  
Elle le poussa sur le côté et se leva.  
- Pourrais-tu sortir de cette pièce et aller dans les toilettes que je me change, s'il te plaît ?  
- Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui t'aurais dérangé, il y a quelques mois, dit Harry d'un air malicieux, répétant la phrase de Ginny.  
- Harry...  
- Pourquoi c'est moi qui irais dans les toilettes et pas toi ?  
- Parce que je pensais que tu étais galant.  
- Ahh, je vois !  
Harry sortit donc de la "chambre" et se changea dans les toilettes. Il enleva sa cravate, son pantalon et ses chaussettes et attendit que Ginny ne lui dise qu'elle était prête. Il la rejoins quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce plongée dans le noir, s'allongeant dans le lit à ses côtés. Elle vînt se blottir dans ses bras, tirant le drap et les couettes au-dessus de leur tête.  
- Ginny ? Appela Harry.  
- Oui ? Demanda Ginny, d'une voix endormi.  
- Ton Animagus prend quelle forme ?  
- Une colombe.  
- Ah. Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.  
Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard, chacun dans les bras de l'autre, heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés.

* * *

Ron, Hermione et Chris longeaient les couloirs. Ils allaient de ce pas libérer les deux amis car McGonagall ne leur permettraient pas de les faire manquer des cours à cause d'une stupide histoire de coeur.  
- J'espère qu'ils se sont réconciliés, dit Hermione.  
- Moi aussi, je n'en peux plus de voir ma soeur et mon meilleur ami s'entre-tuer, ajouta Ron.  
- Oui, approuva Chris.  
Ils arrivèrent au septième étage, devant la statue de Barabas Le Follet. Ils pensèrent très fort à Harry et Ginny en les imaginant dans la pièce qu'Hermione avait créé pour eux deux. Une porte se dessina dans le mur.  
- _Finite Incantatum !_ Dit-elle, pointant sa baguette sur la porte.  
Elle posa son oreille contre cette dernière et écouta.  
- Il n'y a aucun bruit, dit-elle.  
- Ouvre la porte, conseilla Ron.  
Hermione s'exécuta et entra dans la pièce, suivit de Ron et Chris.  
- Oh non, où sont-ils passés ? S'écria Chris, ne les voyant pas dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils ont dû être absorbés par un trou noir et ils sont emprisonnés entre le temps et l'espace !  
- Ou alors, ils sont juste endormis sous un tas de couettes ! Dit Hermione en regardant les cheveux roux qui dépassaient des couvertures.  
- Bah attends, faut rester censé !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? S'exclama Ron. Son teint devînt rouge brique.  
- A ton avis Ron ! Fit Hermione, exaspéré.  
- Justement ! Ils n'ont quand même pas... vous voyez...  
- Fait l'amour ? Dit Chris, sans aucune gênes.  
- Oui.  
- T'as qu'à leur demander, moi j'en sais rien, j'étais pas avec eux cette nuit.  
- Ginny, Harry, réveillez-vous, il est temps d'aller en cour ! Les appela doucement Hermione. Les deux endormis ne bougèrent pas.  
- Debout, bande de fainéants ! Cria presque Ron en tirant les cours au bout du lit.  
Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix : Ginny ouvrit les yeux, la tête contre le torse d'Harry, habillée du haut de son uniforme et d'une petite culotte en soie.  
- Ginny, tu...  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et c'est en voyant le visage rouge de Ron qu'il se redressa vivement. Ginny, elle, avait pris la même teinte que son frère et le regardait d'un regard noir.  
- Non mais ça va pas de nous réveiller comme ça, s'écria la jeune fille.  
- Mais Ginny on a essayé mais tu étais bien trop occupée, sourit Chris.  
- Tu... Gin'... Harry... vous..., continuait de bégayer Ron.  
- Quoi ? Exprime toi mieux, dit Ginny sur un ton froid.  
- Vous n'avez pas... tu es...  
- Je suis quoi ?  
- Toujours vierge ?  
- MAIS POUR QUI TU ME PRENDS GROS BÊTA ! JE NE COUCHE PAS AUSSITÔT QUE JE ME RÉCONCILIE AVEC QUELQU'UN !  
- Vous... donc tu es toujours...  
- Oui, je le suis toujours.  
- Je n'aimerais pas interrompre cette conversation qui m'a l'air bien distrayante, taquina Chris, mais il est l'heure pour Ginny et Harry de se préparer alors si nous pouvions les laisser tous les deux le temps qu'ils se préparent...  
- Je vous ai apporté de quoi vous changer ainsi que votre baguette, ajouta Hermione.  
- Se changer... dans la même pièce ? S'écria Ron.  
- Mais non il y a les toilettes pour se changer, expliqua Ginny, tu crois qu'on a fait comment hier soir ? Qu'on a enlevé nos vêtements pour libérer nos corps en chaleur et que nous avons fini notre nuit tout nu, dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?  
- Ginny... S'étrangla Ron.  
- Dehors vous trois ! Allez, ouste ! On vous rejoins dans un quart d'heure dans la Grande Salle, allez !  
Une fois dehors, Ginny leur claqua la porte au nez. Chris et Hermione soupirèrent et commençèrent à se rendre à la Grande Salle. Ron ne les suivait pas, il était resté bouche-bée, fixant le mur où avait disparût quelques instants plus tôt la porte qui menait à la Salle sur Demanda.  
- Ron, tu viens ? Demanda Hermione. Aucune réponse.  
- Ron, tu savais qu'un déjeuner t'attendait dans la Grande Salle ? Continua Chris. Aucune réponse.  
- Avec des tartines de beurre.  
- Des saucisses et du bacon.  
- Sans parler des délicieuses tartes à la Rhubarbe.  
Mais Ron n'avait toujours pas bouger. Chris prit les grands moyens.  
- Ron, tu ne trouves pas que ta soeur était mignonne dans sa petite culotte en soie, il manquait plus que le soutien-gorge assortit.  
Ron se tourna vivement vers Chris, les yeux exorbités par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
- Répète un peu que je te fracasse ta tête ! S'énerva Ron.  
- Heureux d'avoir enfin toute ton attention. Tu viens, on va déjeuner.  
Il continua sa route, un sourire aux lèvres. Il fût vite rattrapé par Ron, l'attrapant par son col.  
- Tu croyais t'en tirer comme ça ?  
- Ron, tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de penser une seule seconde ce que je viens de te dire pour que tu arrêtes de fixer bêtement un mur ? C'est vrai que ta soeur est mignonne au petit matin avec ses cheveux en désordre tandis qu'elle te crie dessus, mais c'est la copine d'Harry et pour rien au monde je n'essaierais de me frotter à vous deux ainsi qu'au reste de la famille Weasley, toujours là pour secourir leur petite soeur. Ça te convient ?  
- Donc tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire ?  
- Non. Franchement, imagine que quelqu'un soit passé par là et te voit, regarder un mur alors qu'aucun tableau n'y est accroché, qu'est-ce qu'il se dirait à ton avis ?  
- Tu as raison, désolé.  
Ron lâcha Chris.  
- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal que tu veuilles protéger ta soeur. Bon, et ce petit-déjeuner ? On y va ou tu veux continuer à fixer un autre mur ?

* * *

Après s'être habillés de vêtements fraîchement lavés, Harry et Ginny sortirent de la Salle sur Demande. Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, Harry et Ginny ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se dévorer du regard.  
- Ginny tu es là. Je te cherchais de partout ! Fit une voix. Ginny la reconnût tout de suite et son visage s'empourpra. Elle se retourna.  
- Dean ! S'exclama-t-elle. Le garçon s'approcha d'eux.  
- Bon je vous laisse, dit Harry en lançant un regard noir à Dean avant de tourner dans un autre couloir.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec toi ? S'enquit Dean, le ton dur.  
- Je te rappelle que je vois qui je veux, répondit Ginny sur le même ton. Ça tombe bien que tu sois venu me voir, il fallait que je te parle.  
- Je t'écoute.  
Ginny se tortilla sur elle-même, gênée. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.  
- Voilà, cela fait quelques temps que nous ne faisons que de nous chamailler et je dois t'avouer que cela commence à peser lourd.  
- Pour moi aussi Ginny, c'est pourquoi j'ai longtemps réfléchis et je pense que la meilleur chose à faire c'est de repartir à zéro et surtout, que tu ne penses plus à Harry... que tu l'ignores.  
- Quoi ? Mais Dean...  
Il s'avança soudainement vers elle pour l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa avant que ses lèvres n'entrent en contact avec les siennes.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda Dean.  
- Je suis désolée Dean, mais je préfère en rester là, dit Ginny.  
- Tu veux me quitter ? Je t'en supplie penses-y à deux fois avant de prendre une décision.  
- C'est tout réfléchit. Je dois être franche et si je suis ressortit une deuxième fois avec toi ce n'était pas parce que je t'aimais mais pour rendre jaloux quelqu'un.  
- Potter, c'est ça !  
Ginny hocha la tête.  
- Mais voyons Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à Potter ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter comme ça !  
- Ce que je lui trouve ? Tu ne trouves pas que sa cicatrice est terriblement sexy ? Et puis lui au moins ne me demande pas de choisir mes amis.  
- Tu me dégoûtes. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de faire ça !  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Être désolée ne suffit pas.  
- Tu voudrais peut-être que je te supplie à genoux ? S'énerva Ginny.  
- Y'a un problème ? Intervînt une voix.  
Dean se retourna, tandis que Ginny regarda par dessus l'épaule du garçon. Chris les fixait, le regard perçant. Dean le fusilla du regard.  
- Non, répondit Dean. Tu le regretteras, Ginny.  
Il s'approcha de Chris.  
- Ne perds pas ton temps avec elle Nicolaé, Potter l'a récupéré. A moins que tu n'attendes qu'il ne la plaque et là tu pourras lui payer ses services.  
- _Indwarbrengen_ ! _Kussen_ !  
Chris avait sortit sa baguette, l'avait pointait sur Dean et lui avait lancé deux sortilèges, inconnus de Ginny. Dean avait alors fait un vol plané et s'était écrasé contre le mur d'en face. Le sort était tellement puissant que Ginny eut peur que Dean ne soit mort sur le coup.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ? S'exclama Ginny.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est juste assommé. Le deuxième sort a amorti sa chute. Il se réveillera dans quelques minutes, le temps pour nous de détaler en vitesse.  
- Mais on en peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Et puis il ira tout rapporté au professeur Lupin.  
- Il ne se rappellera pas que je lui ai lancé un sortilège, fais moi confiance. Allez viens.  
Chris tira Ginny et ils descendirent les derniers étages qui les séparaient de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard. Il était fixé à la fin de la semaine et alors que les jours approchaient, le taux d'agression entre les deux équipes augmentait. Harry avait multiplié les séances d'entraînements et ils pouvait admettre que son équipe la surprenait de jour en jour. Ils gardaient leur sang froid face aux tentatives de rabaissements des Serpentard et se battaient comme des lions lors des entraînements pour arrêter les Cognards et marquer des buts. Tout au long de la semaine, Hermione n'avait cessé de faire des prévisions météo.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, d'après mes calculs, ils devraient faire beau samedi, dit Hermione.  
- D'après tes calculs ? Maintenant tu calcules le temps ? S'indigna Ron.  
- Non mais je le suppose.  
- Toi, supposer ?  
Harry, Chris et Ginny se regardèrent, alarmés : une nouvelle dispute s'annonçait entre les deux Gryffondor. 

Quand Harry se réveilla ce samedi matin, il se sentit détendu, contrairement au reste des joueurs. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner puis allèrent dans les vestiaires se changer. Harry regarda le temps qu'il faisait dehors et comme l'avait dit Hermione, le ciel était clair, chose assez rare vu le temps qui se refroidissait de plus en plus ces jours-ci.  
Arrivés sur le terrain, les Gryffondor s'alignèrent en arc de cercle pendant que l'équipe adverse en faisait de même. Mrs Bibine s'approcha au centre du cercle, une malle dans les bras. Elle posa la malle par terre.  
- Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main ! Ordonna-t-elle.  
Harry et Pansy n'avançèrent tous deux et se serrèrent la main, au plus grand regret des deux élèves. Harry s'éleva dans les airs.  
- A mon coup de sifflet... Prévint Mrs Bibine. Il siffla dans son sifflet, libérant les Cognards, le Souaffle et le Vif d'or par la même occasion.  
- Le coup d'envoi est lancé, cria une voix féminine dans son mégaphone. Tout d'abord je vous présente l'équipe de Gryffondor : Ron Weasley a gardé sa place de Gardien, tandis que Ginny Weasley, Roxanne Rirdouf et Colin Crivey ont hérité des places de Poursuiveurs. Les deux batteurs de cette année sont Andrews McClaggan et le plus beau de tous, NEVILLE LONDUBAT !  
- Miss Patil, veuillez avoir un point de vue neutre dans vos commentaires.  
- Oui, professeur. Le dernier joueur est Harry Potter, Attrapeur depuis son entrée à Poudlard et sûrement l'un des meilleurs.  
- Miss Patil, je vous ai dis que...  
- Mais professeur, ce que je dis est vrai et tout le monde le pense même si certains ssssssserpents ne veulent pas l'admettre.  
Les Serpentard huèrent le commentaire de Parvati.  
- Bien, je passe désormais la parole à ma soeur, Padma Patil.  
- Merci Parvati, dit Padma. L'équipe de Serpentard est composée de Pansy Parkinson, capitaine de l'équipe, ainsi que de Joël Diaz, Ricky Danzey, Minny Martia, Lizzie Ofria, Arristo Lungan et Marcus Guito. Ginny Weasley se dirige vers les buts adversaires, fait une passe à Roxanne Rirdouf et elle marque. 10 points pour Gryffondor.  
- Lizzie Ofria prend le Souaffle et fait une passe à Minny Martia. Elle perd le Souaffle à cause d'un Cognard envoyé par Neville Londubat, l'un des plus beaux partie de Poudlard.  
- Miss Patil, pour la deuxième fois... Commença le professeur McGonagall.  
- Tu rigoles Parvati, c'est sans doute Ron Weasley le plus beaux des garçons. Cela fait plusieurs fois que j'essaye de lui mettre le grappin dessus depuis le début de l'année mais cette abominable Granger est toujours autour de lui et...  
- Oui, si Lavande et Ron ont rompu l'année dernière c'est parce que cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout s'en est mêlée.  
- Miss Padma et Parvati, je serais dans l'obligation de vous...  
- ET GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! Beugla Padma.  
- Mince, je crois que Roxanne Rirdouf s'est cassée un ongle en marquant le but, quelle horreur ! Fit Parvati.  
- Oui, elle devrait faire comme moi : mettre le nouveau vernis-à-ongles rose bonbon de Miss Giselle. Ongles incassables assurés.  
- Oui et tu as vu ce nouveau rouge-à-lèvres anti-gerçures, je le trouve géniale. En plus il ne coûte qu'un gallion et six noises, les filles.  
- Trente à zéro pour Gryffondor ! Cria le professeur McGonagall en soustrayant le mégaphone aux deux soeurs jumelles.  
- Padma, tu pourras me faire penser à aller m'acheter une nouvelle robe de soirée à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, sinon maman sera folle.  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ah, je crois que Gryffondor vient de marquer encore une fois, par Colin Crivey, évalué à 77 par notre club _Fashion-Killeur. _Avis aux demoiselles qui aimeraient rejoindre notre club, une réunion se fera demain après-midi dans...  
- Tais-toi deux secondes que j'en place une ! S'offusqua Parvati. Gryffondor vient de marquer un but, 50 points pour Gryffondor.  
- Regarde Harry Potter, je crois qu'il va attraper le Vif d'or. Tiens parlons un peu d'Harry Potter. Cela fait six jours qu'il ressort avec Ginny Weasley, élue la plus jolie fille de l'école par les élèves masculins il y a quelques semaines.  
- Vous allez vous taire et vous occupez du match ! Cria la directrice.  
- Oui professeur, répondirent les deux soeurs jumelles.  
- Ginny Weasley... Commença Padma.  
- Piqueuse d'hommes, chuchota Parvati pour elle-même mais elle ne se rendit pas compte que son chuchotement s'était propagé dans tout le stade grâce au mégaphone, tout comme le reste de leur conversation d'ailleurs.  
- ...fonce vers les buts de Serpentard. Elle fait une passe à Colin Crivey, qui laisse tomber la balle, elle est rattrapée par Roxanne Rirdouf qui remonte en chandelle et marque ! 60 points pour Gryffondor.  
- Arristo Lungan prend le Souaffle et se dirige vers les buts adversaires. Il passe à Minny Martia qui passe à Lizzie Ofria. Elle lance le Souaffle mais Ron Weasley arrête la balle.  
- Qu'il est beau à la lumière du soleil. AAAARRRGGGHHHH !  
- Que se passe-t-il encore ? Demanda furieusement McGonagall.  
- Je viens de recevoir une chaussure sur la tête.  
- HARRY POTTER VIENT D'ATTRAPER LE VIF D'OR, TOTALISANT 210 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !  
Les supporters de Gryffondor explosèrent de joie dans un cri qui fit trembler les gradins, et la mine défaite des Serpentard contrastait avec celles réjouis des autres équipes. Harry et son équipe se posèrent au sol tandis qu'une poignée de supporters envahit le terrain pour féliciter les vainqueurs. Alors que les soeurs Patil étaient restées en compagnie du professeur McGonagall pour se faire sermonner par cette dernière, Harry embrassa Ginny le plus fougueusement possible. Luna se jeta au coup de Neville, jetant des regards noirs à qui osait s'en approcher, Colin fût élevé dans les airs par le groupe de son frère et le club Fashion-Victim formait un énorme groupe autour d'une chevelure rousse. Ron était entouré d'une trentaine de filles qui voulaient absolument avoir son autographe. Elles se le déchiraient, essayant d'être la première à l'embrasser. Hermione, qui était venu rejoindre l'équipe, éclata de rire. Elle fût vite rejoins par Harry et Ginny. Quand à Chris, il semblait assez soulagé de ne pas être la coqueluche de Poudlard pour une fois. Harry et Chris allèrent libérer le pauvre Ron, rouge comme une pivoine devant cette soudaine popularité mais à peine arrivé, Harry fût aussitôt assaillis par les filles. Elle se jetèrent à son cou et l'embrassèrent lui aussi. Ginny arriva, telle une furie, et tempéra les ardeurs.  
Une fois que tout le monde ait repris son calme, l'équipe, Hermione, Chris et Luna se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.  
- Vous avez entendu les commentaires des soeurs Patil ? Demanda Ron.  
- Si on les a entendu ? Je vais leur montrer de quoi est capable "l'abominable Granger", ne vous inquiétez pas ! S'indigna Hermione.  
- Je viendrais avec toi, dit Ginny. Depuis quand je suis une "piqueuse d'hommes" ?  
- Et c'est quoi cette manie de tout le temps parler de mode et de leur club ?  
- Mais pourquoi est-ce que Parvati a crié tout d'un coup ? Demanda Harry.  
- Tu devrais demander à Hermione ! Ria Chris. Hermione rougit aussitôt et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est elle qui lui a envoyé les chaussures sur la tête !  
- Quoi ? S'étrangla Ron.  
- Bon, je sais, j'ai réagis impulsivement, dit Hermione. J'ai pris la première chaussure que j'avais sous la main et je leur ai lancé.  
- Mais où as-tu trouvé une chaussure ?  
- Heu... j'ai pris celle de Denis Crivey.  
- Et comment ?  
- Heu... Oh Ron, tu ne vas quand même pas me demander pourquoi !  
- Heu... bah si !  
- Et bien c'était parce que... je n'aimais pas sa robe ! Trop fushia et pas assez turquoise.  
- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la mode ?  
- Je...  
- Allez Miss Météo de Grande-Bretagne, viens avec moi, on va se pinter à l'alcool ! Coupa Chris pour éviter qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate en attirant Hermione avec lui. On se rejoins dans la salle commune, une fête est organisée.  
- Ok, dirent les autres.

* * *

Quand Harry, Ginny, Ron et le reste de l'équipe pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, ils furent tirer par des milliers de mains et soulever dans les airs. Quelques minutes plus tard, des élèves entrèrent à leur tour, les mains remplies de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et de Whisky Pur-feu. Alors qu'Hermione allait les sermonner, Ron la coupa :  
- Allez Hermione, c'est jour de fête, laisse-nous un peu en profiter, dit le rouquin en prenant une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu.  
Hermione fit la moue.  
- Bon, finit par approuver la jeune femme.  
- ON A GAGNE !  
Ce cri de joie retentit dans toute la salle commune. Ginny prit une bouteille de champagne. Un pop retentit. Le bouchon sauta, effleurant la joue de Chris.  
- Oh pardon Chris, le bouchon m'a échappé, dit Ginny en buvant une goulet d'alcool, cul-sec.  
- Espèce de folle ! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention. T'as de la chance que ce soit jour de fête aujourd'hui. Tiens, passes moi la bouteille, dit Chris en prenant la bouteille des mains de Ginny.  
- OHHHH !  
- Vengeance, chère amie ! Et puis, ne viens pas me dire que ça va te manquer !  
- Qu'est ce que tu me racontes ? Tu délires !  
- Non, l'heure de mes délires c'est vers 3-4 heure du matin. Dis moi Harry, tu ne voudrais pas me débarrasser de cette furie pendant que je lui siffle sa bouteille ?  
- Eh ! Espèce de sale poivrot ! Tu comptes quand même pas te faire ma bouteille en douce ?  
- Bien sûr que si ! Sinon, vous allez faire quoi l'année prochaine ?  
- Je ne sais pas, et toi ? Demanda Ginny en essayant de lui subtiliser la bouteille.  
- Je vais m'engager dans le journalisme, au _Chicaneur _probablement.  
- Tu n'auras qu'à aller avec Luna, étudier les Ronflak Tordus, dit Ginny.  
- C'est cornus, pas tordus, le corrigea Chris en reprenant la bouteille.  
- Ouais ! Je pense que je serais plus à mon aise en tant que Médicomage ou en étude des moldus, spécialisation alcool, dit-elle en subtilisant une fois de plus la bouteille.  
- Au moins les moldus ils ont les alcooliques anonymes, tu pourras aller les rejoindre.  
- C'est quoi les alcooliques anonymes ? Demanda Ron en ouvrant une deuxième bouteille.  
- C'est une association qui aide les gens qui boivent et qui souhaitent arrêter ! Répondit Hermione en jetant un regard noir à Ron qui buvait sa bouteille sans s'arrêter.  
- C'est vrai que ça n'existe pas dans le monde sorcier ça, et c'est bien dommage vu le litre d'alcool que vous venez de vous envoyer ! Dit Harry.  
- Et toi Hermione ? Demanda Chris.  
- J'aimerais devenir Langue-de-Plombs ou je m'investirais encore plus dans la S.A.L.E.  
- Dans la quoi ?  
- C'est un front de libération des elfes de maisons, expliqua Ron.  
- Ah ! Et vous deux ? Demanda Chris à l'adresse de Ron et Harry.  
- On aimerait recevoir une formation d'aurors, répondirent les deux concernés.  
- Bon bah je crois qu'on ne se verra moins souvent.  
- Sous cet angle, c'est super ! Chris ne sera plus derrière moi pour surveiller les bouteilles, ce qui veut dire champagne à volonté ! Dit Ginny.  
- Et c'est qui qui les amènera les bouteilles ? Demanda Chris.  
- Ah ouais, merde ! Répondit Ginny en provoquant le fou rire de ces 4 amis.  
Quand tous les rires stoppèrent, Ginny reprit :  
- Bon, sinon j'irais passer les auditions de Quidditch dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley !  
- Comme si tu allais y arriver ! Ironisa Chris.  
- Tu doutes de moi, Chris ? Attends un peu, où ai-je rangé ma baguette ? A oui, elle est là. Donc tu disais que tu doutais de mes capacités ?  
Elle pointait sa baguette sur Chris.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, s'empressa de dire Chris.  
- Moi je crois que si, _Tarentallegra_. Au fait, tu disais quoi ?  
- Arrête Ginny, implora Chris entre deux rires, j'en peux plus. Tu vas me le payer, crois-moi ! Je vais te défigurer à la Mickael Jackson !  
- Oh, je suis morte de trouille !  
- C'est qui Mickael Jackson ? Demanda Ron en buvant un nouveau Whisky Pur-Feu.  
- Bon, excuses moi, mais j'ai des problèmes d'audition, dit Ginny en prenant un air et un accent hautain.  
- Je m'excuse, dit il avec beaucoup de difficultés.  
- Voila qui est mieux, dit la jeune rousse en stoppant son sort.  
- Des fois, je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas allée à Serpentard, dit Chris  
- Le Choixpeau tenait à ce que Rogue ne fasse pas d'arrêt cardiaque !  
- Dommage, ça m'aurait évité d'être son souffre douleur, constata Harry.  
Une musique s'éleva dans la pièce. Des couples se formèrent pour commencer à danser. Une fille agrippa Ron et l'emmena sur la piste. Au fur et à mesure qu'il ingurgitait son Whisky, il se déhanchait de plus en plus sous les rires d'Harry et Ginny. Quand la musique s'arrêta, il revînt vers ses amis. Il avait les yeux livides et ne tenait pas droit.  
- Ron ? S'inquiéta sa soeur.  
- Mouais ? Fit Ron. Il éclata de rire, fixant un point devant lui.  
- Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui. Ce jus de citrouille est délicieux, tu veux pas aller m'en chercher un autre, Drinny ?  
- Non, moi c'est Ginny, et ça ce n'est pas un jus de citrouille.  
- Ah bon ! Dis Géraldine, tu veux pas t'arrêter de bouger, tu me donnes le tournis, mais grave !  
- Ron, combien tu as bu de Whisky Pur-Feu ?  
- C'est pas du jus de citrouille ?  
- Non.  
- Dément !  
Ron éclata de rire en fixant sa bouteille. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione.  
- Herminette, j'adore ta robe !  
- Mais je ne porte pas de robe, ce n'est que mon uniforme ! Dit Hermione.  
- Si, regarde, elle vole ! C'est jolie, hein ?  
Ron prit la cape d'Hermione et commença à l'agiter.  
- Oui Ron, très jolie.  
- Hermione je...  
- Oui ?  
- Je t'aime.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu veux pas aller me chercher un autre jus de fruits ?  
Puis Ron repartit sur la piste de danse.  
- Mais il est... Commença Hermione.  
- Complètement saoul. Heureusement que maman n'est pas là, elle le tuerait.  
- Je crois que pour Chris, ce n'est pas mieux ! Regardez-le avec Roxanne.  
Ginny et Hermione tournèrent la tête pour regarder Chris dansait avec une fille : c'était Roxanne Rirdouf. Ils étaient tous les deux autant saoul l'un que l'autre.  
- J'adore ton parfum, comme quand je vais aux toilettes ! Dit Chris.  
- Merci. Je trouve que tu ressembles à Brad Pitt ! Dit la blonde.  
- Drad Nitch ? Connais pas !  
Chris la bouscula et ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre avant d'éclater de rire.  
- Je n'avais pas vu l'horloge, désolé, dit Chris.  
- Quelle horloge ? Demanda Roxanne.  
- Hein ?  
- Bon, je te laisse, y'a une garçon qui me fait de l'oeil là-bas et il est bien mignon, tu m'en veux pas ?  
- Non, moi aussi je te trouve belle.  
- A plus !  
- Oui, à plus.  
Il retourna vers Harry, Ginny et Hermione.  
- Super soirée, hein ? Dit Chris.  
- Oui, répondirent les autres, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- HERMIONE ! Cria une voix.  
Les quatre amis levèrent la tête. Ron était perché sur une table et continuait de crier :  
- HERMIONE ! HERMIONE GRANGER JE T'AIME !  
Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, tandis que Chris éclatait de rire.  
- Ouh ! Hermione a un namoureux, Hermione a un namoureux ! Lui chantait Chris dans l'oreille.  
- Ferme-la ! Menaça Hermione.  
Puis Ron commença à danser sur la table, tout en chantant faux, sous les encouragements de filles saoules. Hermione ne vit pas Ron avancer vers elle, d'un pas assuré, quelques instants plus tard. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il l'embrassa sur la bouche. Les bouches de Ginny, Harry et Chris s'ouvrirent en grand. Ron avait embrassé Hermione ? 


	15. Une journée sans fin

**Auteur :** Suck-mii-Style

**Genre :** Voyages Temporels, Romances, Aventures, Mystères, Suspens...

**Disclamers :** Tous les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre les autres, si ! Surtout mon adorable Chris !

**Rated :** M

**Note de l'Auteur :** Chapitre modifié et corrigé.

**Résumé : **Une attaque de Détraqueurs, des masques qui tombent, c'est un peu mouvementé que Harry retournent chez son ami Ron, pour fêter son anniversaire et passer le reste de ses vacances. Un permis de transplanage en poche, un mariage parfait, Harry est heureux de retrouver Poudlard. Harry devient de plus en plus puissant de jour en jour, la relation qu'il entretient avec Ginny connait des hauts et des bas, jusqu'à ce que tout éclate le jour où il apprend que la jeune fille est Animagus, une apprentissage qu'elle a entreprit afin d'aider celui qu'elle aime depuis toujours. Un nouvel élève fait son apparition : Chris. Ce dernier intègrera la bande des Gryffondors assez facilement et aidera le Survivant à surmonter la mort des Dursley. Après une brève rencontre avec Cho aux trois Balais, la cicatrice du jeune homme se met soudainement à saigner et il est pris d'une folle envie de suicide. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ron se disputent eux aussi et Hermione et Chris s'inquiètent de la relation Harry/Ginny qui se dégradent de plus en plus. Le Ministre décide de laisser les portes du collège Anglais ouvertes. Des cours de Duel sont mis à la disposition des élèves. L'apparition de Voldemort en tant qu'Epouvantard bouleverse les élèves. Hermione, Ron et Chris décident de prendre les choses en mains et enferment Harry et Ginny dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Ces deux derniers se réconcilient une bonne fois pour toute et sortent de nouveau ensemble. Un match de Quidditch contre Serpentard gagné, Ron qui vole un baiser à Hermione, l'ambiance est festive chez les lions.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Une journée sans fin**

Ce fût avec un mal de tête épouvantable que Chris se réveilla le lendemain matin après la soirée arrosée qui s'était déroulée dans la salle commune. Il n'aurait pas dû boire tout ce champagne. Il regarda autour de lui réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans son lit. Il se gratta la tête, essayant de se rappeler comment il avait atterrit là. Il se leva et changea de vêtements avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Alors qu'il descendait les marches, il sentit ses jambes se plier quelques fois sous son poids. Il repéra ses amis, assis à une table d'étude. Il s'approcha d'eux. Ginny se trouvait dans les bras d'Harry et Chris ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant. Quand à Hermione, elle jetait des regards noirs à Ron, qui avait la tête posé sur la table.  
- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Questionna Ginny en voyant Chris arriver.  
- Moins fort Ginny, supplia Chris, ma tête va exploser. Pour tout te dire, la dernière chose que je me rappelle c'est d'avoir danser avec une fille mais après...  
- Au moins ce n'est pas pire que Ron, dit Hermione, il se rappelle juste avoir pénétré dans la salle commune.  
- Hermione, tais-toi ! Fit Ron, bougon. J'ai mal à la tête.  
- Il ne se rappelle même pas t'avoir embrassé ? Demanda Ginny à Hermione.  
- Non, répondit Hermione, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.  
- Quoi ? Qui c'est que j'ai embrassé ? Cria Ron, en levant brusquement la tête. Chris grimaça.  
- Hermione, dit Ginny. Pendant toute la soirée, tu n'as cessé de crier à qui voulait l'entendre que tu aimais Hermione et ensuite tu l'as embrassé.  
- Sur la bouche ? Rougit Ron.  
- Non sur les fesses, crétin. Bien sûr que c'était sur la bouche !  
- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, se moqua Chris.  
- Oh mais tu l'as vu, c'est juste que tu étais juste trop saoule pour t'en rappeler maintenant. Mais t'inquiète pas, Colin a pris une photo.  
- Quoi ? Hurla Ron. Où est passé ce petit morveux, il a pas intérêt de montrer cette photo.  
- Ron, assis-toi, ordonna Hermione, je l'ai déjà détruite. Je suis allée le voir ce matin et après qu'il me l'ai donné, je l'ai déchiré.  
- Merci 'Mione.  
- Tu parles, marmonna Chris, déçu.  
- Oh toi tu peux parler, c'était pas mieux ! Dit Hermione.  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je n'ai pas embrassé une fille ?  
- Non, dit Ginny.  
- Ouf !  
- Tu en as embrassé une vingtaine. Sans parler d'un ou deux Gryffondors masculins...  
- Quoi ?  
- A tour de rôle en plus, sans parler de ta danse désastreuse avec Roxanne.  
- Je... Je les ai toutes embrassé ?  
- Non, quelques une ont été saintes d'esprits et se sont vite éloignées de toi, surtout Meyline McGregor, qui s'est empressée de monter dans son dortoir, mais si non elles y sont toutes passées, sans exceptions.  
- Maintenant, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elles viennent te voir pour recevoir un deuxième baisé, continua Hermione.  
- Oh non, comme si je n'étais déjà pas assez dans la merde, se plaignit Chris.  
- Non, là on peut dire que t'es dans la bouse de dragon, sourit Ginny.  
- Rassurez moi, je n'ai couché avec personne, ou fait quelque chose d'inconvenable ?  
- A part te jeter au cou de McGonagall en exigeant un bisou lorsqu'elle est venue dans notre salle commune à trois heures du matin pour nous ordonner d'aller nous coucher, non, tu n'as rien fais qui puisse nuire à ta réputation.  
- Je n'ai quand même pas..., bégaya Chris, les yeux grands ouverts.  
- Mais non, c'était pour rigoler !  
- Ah, tu me soulages. J'aurais plus oser la regarder après ça.  
- N'empêche que vous avez eu une attitude irresponsable ! Sermonna Hermione. Vous êtes quand même en septième année et...  
- Hermione, soupira Ron, si tu veux nous crier dessus, fais-le, mais pas maintenant, pas avec ce mal de tête.  
- Très bien mais t'inquiète pas, j'y penserai !  
- En attendant, reprit Chris, qui est cette Meyline MMcGregor qui semble si insensible à mon charme ?  
Ginny et Harry pouffèrent de rire.  
- J'y crois pas, ne me dis pas que tu t'intéresses à une fille qui ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup, vu son comportement d'hier soir, alors que trente autres sont prêtes à tout pour t'avoir ?  
- Mais c'est ça qui m'attira chez elle, c'est le fait qu'elle ne soit pas comme les autres.  
- C'est peine perdue avec elle, autant te le dire à l'avance ! Ajouta Ginny.  
- Pourquoi ? Elle est lesbienne ?  
- Non, c'est juste qu'elle a autant de charme que Pansy Parkinson ou encore Millicent Bulstrode.  
- Bah tu sais, je trouve que Pansy...  
- Ne viens pas me dire que tu aimes cette fille à tête de chien ou je te jure que je te jette du haut de la tour de Gryffondor.  
- Cela ne servirait à rien, expliqua Hermione, la tour a été enchantée pour rendre toute chute impossible.  
- Bref, je parie un gallion avec qui vous voulez que je fais de McGregor ma petite amie avant la fin du moi !  
- Ok, marché conclu, dit joyeusement Ginny en tendant la main à Chris qui la serra.  
- Ginny ! S'offusqua Hermione.  
- Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. Quand il aura vu le caractère qu'elle a, il me suppliera d'annuler le pari et puis... elle pourrait très bien ne pas lui plaire. Parier avec Chris, ce n'est pas vraiment un pari mais un enrichissement.  
- Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, interrompit Chris, mais j'ai un gallion à gagner alors je vais mettre en place mon plan drague n°118 PHASE D'APPROCHE. Vous ne saurez pas par hasard où se trouve cette charmante demoiselle qui attend désespérément trouver un beau garçon musclé pour faire la coqueluche de Poudlard ?  
- Tu devrais rajouter modeste dans ta description ! Rétorqua Hermione.  
- Je crois l'avoir vu assise sur le canapé là-bas, avec ses copines près du feu, dit Ginny en désignant du doigt, un groupe de filles. C'est celle à la chevelure blonde platine.  
- Ok, merci. Regardez bien et prenez exemple, cela pourrait vous être utile pour plus tard.  
- Oh, ne te fais pas de soucis, moi j'ai déjà trouvé le mec qui me fallait sans ta tactique d'approche n°118, dit Ginny en embrassant Harry sur la bouche, au grand dam de Ron.  
- Oui mais tu peux au moins regarder !  
- Oh, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. Te voir, toi, humilié et écrasé par McGregor-La-Romantique, cela vaut plus que tout les gallions du monde.  
- Trêve de plaisanteries, coupa Hermione. Maintenant, passons à la pratique.  
- Tout à fait, approuva Chris. Il s'approcha de sa démarche vers le groupe de filles.  
A mi-chemin, il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même, leur fit un clin d'oeil et continua sa route. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit sur un fauteuil et fit comme si de rien n'était. Les bavardages des filles s'étaient arrêtés quelques secondes et avaient repris aussi vite. Chris regarda ses amis. Ginny lui fit un signe de main pour l'encourager à continuer. Il regarda de nouveaux les jeunes filles. Certaines d'entre elles s'extasiaient et essayaient d'attirer l'attention de Chris en lui jetant des clins d'oeil en coin par moments. Mais Chris continua de fixer Meyline, espérant attirer son attention. Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, Meyline s'adressa enfin à lui :  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me mater ? S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Mais je ne te matte pas, c'est toi qui m'allume ! S'indigna Chris.  
- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui fais que de te fixer depuis tout à l'heure !  
- Ah mais parce que tu crois que c'était toi que je regardais ? Pauvre fille !  
Chris se leva et retourna près de ses amis, sous les regards choqués des filles. Il les regarda, les uns après les autres.  
- Quoi ? Demanda Chris en voyant leur tête.  
- T'as vu comme tu viens de la rabrouer ? Elle avait rien fait ! S'exclama Hermione.  
- Et alors ? Elle avait pas à me sauter à la gorge comme ça ! Et puis j'ai ma fierté tout de même !  
- Si tu comptes la récupérer après ce que tu lui as dis, ça va être dur, ajouta Ron.  
- Peut-être mais j'y arriverais. Si Ginny et Harry se sont remis ensemble alors cela veut dire que j'ai encore toutes mes chances !  
- Hey ! S'indignèrent les deux amoureux.  
- Bon, on va manger ?  
- Oui, approuva Ron.  
Les cinq Gryffondor descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner, ou plutôt déjeuner vu l'heure qu'il était, dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent et commençèrent à manger leur succulent repas. Alors qu'il croquait dans une pomme, tandis qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conseils d'Hermione pour réussir leur ASPIC, quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de Chris.  
- Oui ? Fit-il en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.  
Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Meyline, il avala de travers le morceau de pomme qu'il avait dans la bouche. Alors qu'il s'étranglait avec, il tapa la table avec son poing droit. Malheureusement, il posa sa main sur sa cuillère qui fût projetée dans les airs et tomba dans l'assiette de Parvati Patil, l'éclaboussant de sauce tomate. Il se racla la gorge et toussa pour recracher son morceau. Ce dernier atterrit sur le front d'Hermione, entre les deux yeux. Il reprit son souffle et se retourna vers Meyline, sans s'excuser auprès de son amie.  
- Oui ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Elle le regardait, la bouche grande ouverte avec un air niais.  
- Je... je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir aussi mal, je suis désolée, dit Meyline.  
- Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Quand à moi, je n'aurais pas dû te traiter de pauvre fille devant toutes tes amies.  
- Parce qu'elles n'auraient pas été là, tu me l'aurais quand même dis ?  
- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et puis tu n'avais pas totalement tort quand tu as dis que je te matais mais je te promets, cela ne se reproduira plus !  
- Ce n'est pas grave. En tout cas, je ne savais pas que...  
- Tu pouvais plaire ? Moi non plus. Enfin, jusqu'à ce matin.  
Ginny réprima un fou-rire devant le tact de Chris.  
- Oh ! Heu... donc... je te plais ? Demanda Meyline en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.  
- Oui. Tu es belle, charmante quand tu ne sautes pas aux cous des gens et d'après ce que j'ai vu ce matin, tu as de la conversation, c'est une qualité que j'apprécie beaucoup.  
Meyline rougit.  
- Merci. Je vais retourner vers mes amis, à la prochaine... heu Chris c'est ça ?  
- Bingo !  
- Bye ! Elle lui fit un geste de la main en souriant. Chris le lui rendit. Il se retourna vers ses amis.  
- Si Pansy Parkinson est comme ça, dîtes-le moi tout de suite que j'aille lui demander de sortir avec moi.  
- J'en reviens pas, lâcha Hermione.  
- De quoi ?  
- Comment fais-tu pour dégager autant de charme et te faire pardonner aussi facilement ?  
- Pourquoi ? Je commence à te plaire ?  
Il sourit d'un air charmeur.  
- Tu rigoles ? T'es pas mon genre !  
Chris lui lança un air interrogateur.  
- Beaucoup trop casse-pieds, expliqua Hermione.  
- Je vois. Donc pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours su que j'avais un certain charme mais je l'utilise sans m'en rendre compte, pourquoi ? Tu as quelqu'un à séduire ?  
- Bien sûr que non, répondit Ron en coupant Hermione.  
- Ron, je peux en placer une ? C'est à moi qu'on a posé la question, réprimanda la jeune femme. Puis elle se retourna vers Chris. En effet, quelqu'un me plaît mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. T'aurais pas une tactique, autre que la n°118 à m'apprendre ?  
- Mais de qui peux-tu bien être amoureuse ? T'es une fille ! Rétorqua Ron.  
- Justement. Je suis une fille à la recherche de l'amour avec des sentiments ce dont toi, tu es totalement dépourvu. La personne que j'aime est un grand crétin, aussi buté que moi pour avouer ses sentiments et qui n'est pas capable de réaliser une potion sans mon aide !  
- Je te signale qu'Harry est déjà pris.  
- Ce n'est pas de lui dont je parle.  
- Neville ? Idem.  
- Laisse tomber. Chris, continue !  
- Il est inutile de te cacher que c'est beaucoup d'honneur que tu me fais là Hermione, continua Chris. Cependant, je pense que la n°26 te conviendrait parfaitement.  
- Et elle consiste en quoi ?  
- A t'avancer près du garçon et à l'embrasser avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de te demander ce que tu fiches là.  
- T'aurais pas moins direct ?  
- Faudrait peut-être savoir !  
- Allez, s'il te plaît, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ?  
- Tu sautes par la fenêtre ?  
- Très drôle ! Tu vois, j'aimerais quelque chose de simple mais d'assez directe et pas Viens-Là-Que-Je-Te-Rentre-Dans-Le-Lard !  
- Je ne vais quand même pas te révéler tous mes secrets mais une de plus ne fera pas de mal ! Je te propose la 712.  
- T'en as autant que ça ? S'exclama Ginny.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis pas un débutant ! et puis pour la plupart c'est ma grande soeur qui me les a apprises.  
- Ok, et celle-là elle sert à quoi ?  
- Tout d'abord, il faut te rapprocher de la personne, lui montrer à quel point il compte pour toi. Tu lui proposes des massages, des sorties en plein air, sans oublier quelques sous-entends que tu peux lui glisser à l'oreille avec un petit sourire en coin. Ensuite, si tu penses que tes sentiments sont réciproques, n'hésite pas à l'embrasser, au coin des des lèvres pour commencer. Cela fera naître le désir chez l'autre. Et surtout, tu peux te servir de l'aide de tes amis. Alors, elle te plaît ?  
- Si elle me plaît ? Mais elle est carrément géniale !  
- Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas connu avant ? Dit Ginny en soupirant. J'aurais pu faire des ravages rien qu'avec celle-là !  
- Merci Ginny, je vois que tu penses à moi, répliqua Harry.  
- Bah, disons qu'on aurait pu être ensemble depuis six ans déjà, si j'avais utilisé une de ses tactiques et si tu avais daigné ouvrir les yeux au lieu de m'éviter.  
Harry grogna. Ginny l'embrassa fougueusement.  
- Tu m'en veux toujours ? Demanda-t-elle sournoisement.  
- Heu... non, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Tous deux éclatèrent de rire.  
- Et si nous rendions une visite à Hagrid ? Proposa Ron. Nous ne sommes pas allés le voir depuis la rentrée.  
- Nous ne pouvons pas Ron, dit Hermione. Avec les nouvelles règles imposées par le Ministère, nous ne pouvons plus sortir dans le parc si nous ne sommes pas accompagnés ou surveillés sous peine de renvoi.  
A cette réalité, le moral des Gryffondor tomba bien bas. La journée se termina donc dans les révisions et les devoirs pour les cinq amis.

* * *

Le professeur Lupin fît entrer ses élèves de septième année dans la salle de Métamorphoses et une fois que tout le monde fût installé, il prit la parole :  
- Bonjour à tous. Je me dois de vous annoncer que nous avons terminé la seconde partie du programme le cour dernier. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier un nouveau chapitre qui parle des éléments. Ils sont au nombre de 362 mais il en existe quatre principaux : l'Eau, la Terre, le Feu et l'Air.  
- Et Lilou Dalas ! Ironisa Dean.  
- Qui ça ? Demanda le professeur.  
- Un délire de Luc Besson, expliqua Hermione.  
Lupin ne sembla pas comprendre l'allusion et continua son cour :  
- Bien. Vous devez savoir que chaque sorcier arrive à maîtriser un de ces éléments. Vous allez donc jeter des _Aguamenti_, _Tierra_, _Incendio_ et _Aera_ pour déterminer lequel de ces quatre là vous maîtrisez le mieux. Vous pouvez commencer.  
Les élèves se levèrent, rangèrent leurs affaires dans leur sac et commençèrent à jeter les sorts à tour de rôle avec l'aide de leur baguette. Quinze minutes avant la fin des cours, le professeur Lupin passa parmi ses élèves.  
- Mr Potter, il me semble que votre élément est le feu, excellent Incendio ! Félicita Remus. Miss Patil, je crois que le votre et l'eau. Quand à vous Mr Weasley, je pencherais plutôt pour votre _Aera_.  
- Professeur ! Appela Hermione. Pouvez-vous venir m'aider, je n'arrive pas à déterminer mon élément.  
- Bien sûr, montrez moi vos sortilèges !  
- _Aguamenti_.  
Un mince filet d'eau sortit de l'embout de la baguette d'Hermione.  
- Je ne crois pas que se soit lui, continuez !  
- _Tierra_.  
Un nuage de poussière se forma dans la salle mais disparût quelques instants plus tard.  
- Non plus, le nuage n'est pas assez compacte pour que la Terre soit votre élément.  
- _Incendio_.  
Le coussin d'Hermione s'enflamma aussitôt.  
- Non, celui de Mr Potter et de Mr Thomas sont beaucoup plus efficace, ce qui nous reste l'Air.  
- _Aera_.  
Un vent frais s'infiltra dans la salle de classe mais la chaleur de la pièce l'emporta sur lui.  
- Bizarre. L'Air n'est pas votre élément, pas plus que les trois autres. Ce n'est pas grave, vous allez lancer un autre sortilège qui le définira pour vous. L'incantation est _Elemento Desconhecido_.  
Hermione répéta le sort. Aussitôt, le temps se couvrit, le soleil disparût derrière les nuages, plongeant la salle de classe dans le noir. Un éclair zébra le ciel, tandis que la pluie se mit à tomber.  
- Impressionnant ! S'exclama le professeur.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si impressionnant, professeur ? Demanda Hermione, des frissons lui parcourant le corps.  
- Miss Granger, votre élément est la foudre, ce qui est assez rare je dois dire !  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Généralement, contrôler un élément principal est une preuve de grande puissance magique, ce pourquoi vous n'apprenez à les maîtriser qu'en septième année, mais d'en contrôler un qui n'est pas principal comme la foudre, la lumière ou encore la fertilité est surprenant et assez rare.  
La cloche retentit, annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée.  
- Pour la semaine prochaine, vous me ferez vingt centimètres de parchemin sur les éléments et leur importance lors des combats et j'ajoute vingt points à Gryffondor pour vos efforts. A demain.  
Les élèves sortirent de la salle de Métamorphoses pour se rendre à celle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, tandis que le temps redevenait normal. Ron essayait de convaincre Hermione que ce qu'elle avait produit en Métamorphoses était grandiose mais cette dernière, en bonne modeste comme elle est, ne cessait de répéter que cela aurait pu arriver à tout le monde.  
- Au fait Chris, le tien c'est lequel ? Demanda la sorcière.  
- La Terre, répondit Chris.  
- Ne détourne pas la conversation Hermione, dit Ron. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es une sorcière époustouflante. Tu es formidable Hermione !  
Le roux se rapprocha de la jeune fille et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Cette dernière rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

* * *

Le jeudi soir suivant, Harry et Ginny sortirent de leur salle commune avant les autres, afin d'arriver les premiers dans la salle sur Demande avant la séance d'A.D. Harry passa trois fois devant le mur vierge avant qu'une porte ne se dessina dans le mur. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Au lieu des habituelles bibliothèques et des coussins se trouvaient un lit douillet, des pétales de roses dispersées autour de ce dernier par terre et quelques chandelles allumaient ici et là.  
- Oups. Nous sommes tombés sur la mauvaise salle, il va falloir recommencer ! Dit Harry en rougissant.  
- Comme c'est romantique ! S'exclama Ginny. Dis, on viendra...  
- Ginny, on a pas le temps de discuter, sortons avant que quelqu'un arrive.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu avais derrière la tête ?  
- Allez, sors d'ici !  
Harry poussa doucement Ginny hors de la salle et referma la porte derrière lui. Il recommença une nouvelle fois et s'empressa de rouvrir la porte. La pièce ressemblait à celle de d'habitude. Le brun et la rouquine rentrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent sur un tas de coussin. Tout d'un coup, Ginny faillit s'étrangler :  
- Harry ! Tu as l'esprit mal tourné aujourd'hui, dis moi ! S'enquit la jeune fille.  
- Non, pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.  
- Regarde ! Elle fit un signe de la tête pour lui montrer un cadre, pendu sur un des quatre murs.  
Harry regarda et manqua de s'étouffer une nouvelle fois. Oui, aujourd'hui il devait vraiment avoir l'esprit mal tourné !  
- Je ne me souviens pas qu'un tableau de moi était présent jeudi dernier... surtout dans cette tenue.  
- Moi non plus, mais qu'est-ce que tu es sexy !  
- Vite, enlevons-le avant que quelqu'un ne le voit !  
- Très bien, soupira Harry.  
Harry sortit sa baguette, la pointa contre le tableau et lança le sort pour rapetisser les objets.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je le rétrécis et je lui redonnerai sa taille normal ce soir avant de m'endormir pour penser à toi !  
Il prit la tableau qui ressemblait maintenant à un cadre et le glissa sous sa robe de sorcier.  
- Hey ! Et moi ?  
- Quoi toi ?  
- Qu'est-ce que je fais moi pendant que Monsieur fantasme le soir avec mon cadre ?  
- Heu... tu dors ?  
- Mauvaise réponse. Moi aussi je veux pouvoir me faire plaisir.  
- Achètes toi des chocolats !  
- Pour grossir ? Tu rigoles ! Allez, t'es pas drôle ! Tu veux pas me donner quelque chose pour que je pense à toi ?  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Ça, par exemple !  
Elle s'approcha d'Harry et posa sa main sur son entre-jambe en le pressant entre ses doigts.  
- Non, désolé ! C'est pas une chose qui se décroche !  
Les deux amoureux partirent dans un fou-rire. A force de se tenir les côtes, ils s'allongèrent par terre. Une fois calmés, Ginny se redressa et embrassa Harry. A ce même moment, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Dean, Neville et Luna.  
- Hey, il y a des hôtels pour ça ! Répliqua Dean alors que Neville rougissait et que Luna les fixait comme si leur posture était la chose la plus normale du monde.  
- Tu as raison, tu n'aurais pas des adresses à nous donner ? Rétorqua Harry en se levant.  
- Si, j'en connais quelques uns ! Mais arrêtez donc de vous bécoter devant nous, c'est dégouttant !  
- Tu peux parler ! Quand c'était toi qui m'embrassais, Harry avait au moins la délicatesse de ne rien dire ! Railla Ginny. Dean lui jeta un regard noir.  
Une fois la séance d'A.D. terminée, tous retournèrent dans leur salle commune respective le plus vite possible, afin d'éviter toutes rencontres avec Rusard, Miss Teigne ou Peeves, qui se feraient une joie de de les châtier. Les cinq Gryffondor entrèrent dans la salle commune. Ginny se lova dans les bras d'Harry, une fois que ce dernier fût assis dans un des fauteuils rouge et or. Ron fît de même. Quand à Hermione et Chris, ils restèrent debout jetant des regards accusateurs à Ron, qui ne semblait pas les avoir remarquer.  
- Il faut que je me lève tôt pour lire le dernier chapitre de mon livre de Métamorphoses, dit Hermione, je vais donc monter me coucher. A demain.  
- Hermione, cela ne te dérangerait pas de venir me réveiller après t'être levée ? Jj'ai la dissertation de Botanique à terminer ! Demanda Chris.  
- Compte sur moi ! Hermione monta les escaliers en pierre qui menaient à son dortoir.  
- Merci ! Alors je n'ai plus qu'à aller me coucher moi aussi pour être en forme demain matin, tu viens Ron ?  
- Hein ? Fit Ron, sortant de la contemplation de ses chaussures.  
- Tu viens ?  
- Où ça ?  
- Au dortoir !  
- Oh non, je n'ai pas sommeil.  
- Oh si tu as sommeil et même si tu penses que non, crois moi tu l'auras dans pas longtemps alors suis-moi !  
Ron fronça les sourcils. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et Ginny enlacés sur le canapé et comprit soudain.  
- Ah ! Heu oui, j'arrive !  
Il se leva et suivit Chris, laissant les deux tourtereaux seuls dans la salle commune. Une fois que Ginny entendit la porte des garçons se fermait, elle se tourna vers Harry, un sourire mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé sur le visage.  
- J'ai bien cru que mon frère ne comprendrait jamais ! Dit-elle.  
- Moi non plus, dit Harry. Dis moi, même petit, il était si long à la détente ?  
- Hey ! S'indigna Ginny. Ne te moque pas de ton beau-frère même s'il a un temps de réaction important !  
- Beau-frère ? Tu penses donc devenir Mrs Ginny Potter ?  
- Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas ?  
- Avoir Ron comme beau-frère ? Bien sûr que oui !  
- Sympa pour moi !  
- Je plaisante Ginny.  
Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers, plus tendre les uns que les autres. Alors qu'Harry allait approfondir le baiser, Ginny se détacha de lui et se plongea dans ses yeux émeraudes.  
- Harry, commença-t-elle, je veux que tu sois le père de mes enfants, j'ai envie de construire un avenir avec toi, voir nos petits-enfants, grandir à tes côtés et finir mes jours dans tes bras !  
- Moi aussi Ginny ! Si je survie, je te promets que tu auras tout ce que tu désires. Une fois Voldemort anéanti, je t'offrirais le plus beau des mariages, une lune de miel inoubliable et autant d'enfants que tu veux. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour toi, pour nous deux. Je t'aime Ginny.  
Deux larmes glissèrent sur les joues de la rousse. Elle embrassa Harry passionnément, le remerciant intérieurement de toutes ces promesses. Elle se blottit contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. Elle entendait les battements de son coeur. Harry enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de sa copine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny s'endormit.  
Harry la regarda somnoler. Il déposa un bisous sur le front et se cala dans le canapé tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller Ginny. Lui aussi s'endormit. Ils ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette qui les surveillait depuis déjà dix minutes à distance, un sourire sournois éclairant son visage, des larmes de sang coulant de ses yeux.

* * *

Harry se leva tard le samedi suivant, dû à l'heure tardive à laquelle il s'était couché. Il s'habilla en vitesse après avoir pris une douche et regarda le ciel clair. Aujourd'hui serait parfait pour soumettre son équipe de Quidditch à une séance d'entraînements. Il descendit les marches menant à la salle commune. Il y trouva Ginny, assise sur un des divan en face de la cheminée, où un feu craquait. Il s'approcha de sa belle tout doucement pour la surprendre.  
- Bonjour ma chérie, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
Il sentit Ginny frissonner. Elle leva la tête vers lui et l'embrassa.  
- Bonjour ! Dit Ginny.  
- Où sont les autres ?  
- Ils sont descendus prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ron et Chris n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre.  
- Je me suis levé si tard que ça ?  
- Assez. Il est dix heures dix-sept pour être précise.  
- Et toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas descendu ?  
- J'ai préféré t'attendre.  
Elle s'approcha de lui, passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa amoureusement.  
- Allons les rejoindre.  
Ils passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame, main dans la main.  
- Ce matin, Roxanne m'a raconté que Jack Mc Kenzie aurait avalé des Bombabouses ensorcelées croyant que ce n'était que de simples Dragées de Bertie Crochue. Bonjour l'haleine.  
- Une invention de tes frères ?  
- Oui. En plus de ça, Georges m'a écrit qu'ils avaient fabriqué une nouvelle ligne de produits destinés aux jeunes en quête de plaisirs intenses !  
- Qu'entends-tu par "plaisir intense" ?  
- A ton avis ?  
- Oh ! Et sa marche bien ?  
- D'après eux, oui ! Ils n'espéraient pas mieux, surtout en ce qui concerne les boites à orgasmes.  
- Tu m'étonnes !  
- J'en ai commandé une boite !  
- Quoi ? S'étrangla Harry.  
La conversation continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la Grande Salle. Ils rejoignirent Ron, Hermione et Chris à la table des Gryffondor.  
- Bien dormi ? Demanda Chris.  
- Oui merci, répondit Harry en se servant des oeufs au bacon.  
Hermione lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ tandis que Ron se goinfrait comme si cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas mangé.  
- Que pensez-vous d'aller nous entraîner aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Harry.  
- Bonne idée ! Approuva Ron. Comme ça on pourra essayer de mettre en pratique la nouvelle tactique des Canons de Chudley pour marquer des buts.  
- En quoi elle consiste ?  
- Tout d'abord, le Poursuiveur qui a la balle fonçe vers le gardien adverse. Au dernier moment, il fait une boucle sur lui-même en lançant le Souaffle à un autre Poursuiveur de son équipe qui tentera de marquer un point.  
- Nos poursuiveurs devraient essayer de la reproduire pour voir le résultat ! Et puis cela nous fait un défi de plus !  
- Sans parler de la tête que feraient les Poufsouffles lorsque nous aurions marqué un but à leur insu ! S'enthousiasma Ginny.  
- Mais ce n'est pas le plus époustouflant ! Jack Kern a réussi à marquer son trente-et-unième but de la saison grâce à une nouvelle feinte, la Sigilazack. Je me demande vraiment d'où ils sortent tous ces noms !  
- Et bien, pour ton information, commença d'expliquer Hermione, le nez dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ne laissant dépasser que son front et ses cheveux bruns, "Sigil" veut dire "éclair" et "zack" vient du Russe. Cela veut dire zigzague donc je suppose que la feinte consiste à zigzaguer à la vitesse de l'éclair ou quelque chose comme ça !  
- Enfin bref. Georges m'a envoyé le compte-rendue du match très tôt ce matin et je dois avouer que les Canons de Chudley ont joué un très beau match.  
Soudainement, Hermione poussa un cri aigu, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Chris la regardèrent, alarmés.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.  
- Les Mangemorts ont tué une nouvelle personne, travaillant aux côtés de Scrimgeour au ministère.  
- Qui ça ? Demanda Ron.  
- Griselda Marchebanck. Elle a été assassinée suite au sortilège Doloris. Des Mangemorts l'auraient suivis jusque chez elle et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à jeter un sort de verrouillage sur sa maison, les partisans de Voldemort l'ont stupéfixé. Une fois qu'elle a repris connaissance, elle était attachée par des liens magiques sur une chaise. Ils ont tué ses deux fils et sa petite-fille devant ses yeux. Lorsque son mari est arrivé à son tour, les Mangemorts avaient déserté. Il a découvert les corps de ses enfants et s'est précipité auprès de sa femme. Griselda a eût le temps de tout lui raconter avant de succomber à ses blessures.  
- Encore une famille qui paît pour les atrocités de Voldemort ! Soupira Ginny. En quoi la mort de Marchebanck est-elle avantageuse pour Voldemort ?  
- Si Voldemort réussit à tuer tous les membres qui aident Scrimgeour à diriger le Ministère, il pourra faire renverser le ministre, ainsi que le pouvoir et prendre la tête de la Grande Bretagne en un rien de temps. Je ne t'explique même pas ce que cela engendrerait.  
A ce moment même, le bruit d'une gifle affligée à quelqu'un retentit. Harry leva la tête pour voir à qui elle avait été destinée mais un septième année l'empêcher de voir la scène. Il eût juste le temps d'apercevoir Luna sortir précipitamment de la Grande Salle.  
Harry regarda Ginny, cette dernière haussa les épaules.  
- J'envisage de faire entraîner l'équipe après ma séance d'Animagus avec Remus, qu'est-ce vous en pensez ? Questionna Harry.  
- Ça me va ! Dit Ron, suivit du hochement de tête de Ginny.  
- Au fait, quand seras-tu apte à te métamorphoser complètement sans l'aide de Remus ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Je crois que c'est mon avant dernière séance, répondit Harry.  
- Excuse moi Hermione, est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter ton exemplaire de la Gazette, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Colin en les interrompant, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main.  
Ce dernier évitait tous contacts avec Harry et Ginny ces derniers temps après l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec ces derniers, au plus grand bonheur de Harry.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione.  
Elle lui tendit le journal avec un mince sourire aux lèvres, que Colin prit après l'avoir remercié. Il retourna s'asseoir d'une démarche maladroite. Lisant le journal, Colin se prit les pieds dans un des bancs de la table Gryffondor, tomba à terre et renversa son jus de citrouille.  
- Oh merde ! Jura Colin, le visage rouge. De honte ou de colère ?  
Aurore, une élève de quatrième année, se leva et l'aida à se relever.  
- Je crois que ta gazette est fichue Hermione, dit Chris.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je l'avais pratiquement terminé, répondit la brune. Et si nous allions dans la salle commune ou à la Bibliothèque pour faire nos devoirs et réviser ?  
- Pourquoi pas ! Fit Ginny. Comme ça nous aurons un peu plus de temps pour dormir demain matin.  
- Ainsi que pour ma tactique d'approche n°473 pour faire connaissance avec Meyline, ajouta Chris, le sourire charmeur, le regard malicieux.  
- C'est ça Don Juan !  
Les cinq amis se levèrent de table et montèrent les escaliers tournants jusqu'au septième étage pour aller chercher leurs affaires dans leur dortoir.  
Alors que Ginny allait passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame, une vois l'interpella :  
- Ginny !...Hé Ginny, attends moi... S'il te plaît ! Il faut que je... que je te parle ! Criait Dean, en montant à toute vitesse les dernières marches de l'escalier, le souffle coupé.  
Ginny se retourna vers Harry, appréhendant sa réaction. Mais celui-ci lui sourit.  
- Vas-y, tu nous rejoindras après, lui dit Harry. Je te fais confiance, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
Ginny hocha la tête et l'embrassa. Alors que ce dernier et Ron rentraient dans la salle commune, elle s'approcha de Dean, le visage neutre.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ginny, le ton sec, préssée que cette conversation finisse.  
- Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, j'ai mal réagis, commença Dean. Tu fais comme tu veux, tu peux accepter mes excuses ou les ignorer. Mais avant que tu ne repartes retrouver tes _amis_, je voulais te dire de faire attention.  
- Et pourquoi devrais-je faire attention ?  
- Maintenant que tu sors avec Potter, tu es en danger de mort et...  
- Ecoute Dean, je préfère t'arrêter tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec Harry que je suis en danger, nous le sommes tous autant l'un que l'autre je te rappelle !  
- Peut-être mais pourquoi prendre des risques si tu peux les éviter ? Tu devrais sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre !  
- Comme toi par exemple ?  
- En effet.  
- Et bien cela te fera dix gallions et huit noises !  
- Pardon ?  
- Mes services sont payants ! La petite traînée doit bien gagner sa vie, non ? C'est pas ce que tu as dis à Chris la dernière fois ?  
- Mais Ginny, je... heu je rigolais !  
- C'est vrai ? Alors nous n'avons pas le même humour à mon avis. Maintenant écoutes moi bien Dean, je vais être gentille ! Je te laisse déguerpir avant que l'envie ne me prenne de t'arracher les yeux, espèce de minable ! Ne m'approche plus jamais, ni moi, ni l'un de mes amis, c'est compris ? Si je te vois à moins d'un mètre d'eux, je jure devant Merlin que tu recevras mon sortilège de Chauves-Furies ! Maintenant dégage !  
La respiration de la jeune fille était saccadée. Elle se retourna et commença à partir en direction de la salle commune mais une main l'arrêta. Elle se retourna et découvrit le visage de Dean, déformé par la fureur.  
- Non mais pour qui te prends-tu, hein ? Tu te crois supérieur aux autres ? Je vais te faire voir qui c'est le plus fort ! Cria Dean.  
Il l'empoigna par l'autre bras et tenta de la coller contre un mur. Ginny percuta les pierres froides de plein fouet. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Elle tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de Dean mais en vain. Elle réussit à prendre la baguette de Dean au vol.  
- _Chaufuriosos_ !  
Le sort s'abattit sur Dean en plein visage. Aussitôt, sa peau se recouvrit d'ailes de chauves-souris et ces dernières s'agitèrent vivement. Comprenant ce qu'il lui arrivait et ne voulant pas offrir plus de spectacle à Ginny, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toute vitesse laissant une Ginny plus qu'énervée derrière lui.  
- Si Chris me sort encore une de ses blagues pourris aujourd'hui, je jure que je le tue sur place ! Marmonna Ginny, la voix rauque.  
- Ce n'est pas que la conversation que vous avez au avec votre... ami n'était pas intéressante mais allez-vous rentrait dans votre salle commune NOM D'UN CHIEN ! Beugla la Grosse Dame.  
Ginny lui lança un regard noir et donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.

* * *

L'après-midi, Harry se rendit dans la salle de classe du professeur Lupin pour son cour d'Animagus. Sur le chemin, il se remémora les moments qu'il avait passé avec Ginny le matin même dans la bibliothèque.  
Alors qu'il lisait un livre de Botanique sur les plantes qui donnaient l'inspiration à quiconque les regardait, il sentit quelque chose tapoter son entre-jambe. Il fit basculer sa chaise en arrière pour voir quelle était cette chose qui commençait à lui donner du plaisir et découvrit un pied, ou plus précisément le pied de Ginny. Il leva la tête vers cette dernière, les yeux grands ouverts. Ginny, elle, essayait de ne pas croiser le regard d'Harry et tenta de se replonger dans son livre pour la énième fois. Mais elle céda à la tentation et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de son amant. Harry rougissait à vue d'oeil. La chaleur l'envahit. Il lança un regard suppliant à Ginny mais celle-ci lui souriait à pleine dents, une once de désir dans les yeux. Harry toussota lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était trop à l'étroit dans son jean. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de paraître en colère mais le sourire au coin des lèvres le trompait. Ginny éclata de rire, vite réprimandée par Mrs Pince, la redoutable bibliothécaire. Ginny échangea quelques clins d'oeil séducteurs avec Harry avant que Chris ne vienne s'asseoir près des deux amoureux et après que ce dernier ait trouvé un livre sur les passages temporels qu'il cherchait déjà depuis un bon bout de temps. Ginny continua son mouvement en caressant tendrement avec ses orteils la braguette de son copain. Si Ginny ne s'arrêtait pas tout de suite, Harry ferait certainement dans son boxer. Il saisit brutalement le pied de Ginny pour le stopper. Celle-ci l'interrogea du regard et Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté, désignant son bas ventre en signe de réponse. La jeune femme comprit aussitôt et sourit pour elle-même, ravie de l'effet qu'elle procurait à son petit copain.  
Lorsqu'il fût l'heure pour les cinq Gryffondor d'aller déjeuner, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et sortir de la Bibliothèque. Harry, resté en arrière, saisit Ginny par la main et l'attira vers un petit coin sombre. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Il laissa tomber son sac à terre, tandis que Ginny en faisait de même. Il la souleva en posant ses mains sous ses fesses et la colla contre le mur, la pressant avec son corps. Ginny enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Harry et passa ses mains dans la chevelure du jeune homme. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Quelques fois, Harry lui embrassait le cou, lui disant des mots doux à l'oreille, avide de goûter à la peau sucrée de Ginny, la couvrant de baiser, au plus grand bonheur de la fille. Avec sa main gauche, il lui caressa la cuisse. Il remonta la main jusqu'à sa petite culotte en soie, passant sous sa robe de sorcière et s'amusa à lui tirer l'élastique. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, lui mordillant les lèvres et en s'amusant avec la langue de sa partenaire. Ginny répondit au baiser, l'approfondissant. Elle baissa ses mains sur les fesse musclées d'Harry. Essoufflés, ils reprirent leur souffle se regardant avec désir et amour. Ginny fondait sur place. Peu à peu, ils reprirent contenance.  
- Et si nous allions dîner, j'ai faim ! S'exclama Ginny.  
- Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu avec moi ? Demanda Harry, en lui mordillant lobe de l'oreille.  
- Harry... Harry j'ai... Harry s'il te plaît arrête sinon je... je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.  
- Je te fais autant d'effet que ça ? Ria Harry.  
- Harry, tu sais que je t'aime mais si je ne mange pas, je fais un malheur, surtout en ce moment !  
- Oh ! C'est la mauvaise période ?  
- Oui. Dépêchons-nous avant que Ron et Chris aient tout engloutis !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hermione les aura déjà assommé avant.  
Les deux amoureux se mirent à rire, se dirigeant tous deux vers la Grande Salle, main dans la main.  
- Au fait, Luna et Neville ont rompu.  
- Non ! Pourquoi ça ?  
- Un mot : Parvati. Tu sais, ce bruit qu'on a entendu ce matin pendant le petit déjeuner et bien c'était la claque que recevait Neville de la part de Luna.  
- Domage, ils étaient pourtant bien ensemble !  
- Oui, avant que Neville ne décide de faire un régime qui l'a complètement changé.  
Arrivés à table, Harry ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer le regard confus d'Hermione et le sourire satisfait de Hermione. Se serait-il passé quelque chose entre ses deux amis ?  
Harry sortit de ses pensées et toqua à la porte de son professeur. Il entendit un faible "Entrez" et pénétra dans les appartements du lycantrophe.  
- Bonjour ! Dit Harry.  
- Bonjour, tu vas bien ? Demanda Remus.  
- Oui et toi ?  
- Très bien.  
Harry passa son professeur sous rayon X. Vu le nombre de cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux et les griffures qu'il avait sur le visage, Harry se doutait bien que Remus n'était pas dans la totalité de sa forme. Il semblait néanmoins plus joyeux que l'année précédente et Harry supposait que Tonks y était pour quelque chose. Leur mariage avait été bénéfique pour Remus. Nymphadora avait réussi à redonner le goût de vivre à son mari après les évènements des années passées. Après la mort de Sirius, Remus s'était tellement renfermé sur lui même et plongé dans son travail pour l'Ordre qu'il s'était déconnecté de la réalité. Et puis, Tonks était rentrée dans sa vie en lui changeant complètement son mode de vie.  
- Alors, heureux d'en avoir bientôt fini avec toutes ces séances épuisantes ? Demanda Remus, tout sourire.  
- Très ! Répondit sur le même ton.  
- Aujourd'hui nous allons finaliser l'apprentissage de ton Animagus. Tu devrais arriver à te métamorphoser complètement avant que je ne te libère tout à l'heure. Tu reviendras la semaine prochaine pour vérifier que tu sois enfin prêt à te métamorphoser quand tu veux et sans mon aide. Mais durant ces dernières heures, nous allons tenter de faire surgir ton animagus de façon permanente. Il va falloir que tu ailles chercher ton animal au plus profond de ton être. Pour cela, focalise toi sur son image. Décris-le toi dans les moindres détails : sa couleur, ses yeux, son bec, ses plumes, ses pattes, sa fine cicatrice au dessus de l'oeil... Et laisse-le t'envahir, que sa magie te pénètre, que ton coeur soit remplis de désir de te métamorphoser. Pour finir, imagine-toi dans son corps ! Tu déploies tes ailes et tu t'envoles !  
Au fur et à mesure que Remus lui décrivait la marche à suivre pour prendre la forme de son phénix, Harry laissait envahir toute la magie qui l'entourait. Après de nombreuses minutes de concentration, Harry sentit ses bras le picotaient. Son torse le démangea ainsi que ses pieds. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda avec ébahissement son corps muer. Alors que son torse, ses bras, son visage et ses cuisses se recouvraient de plumes rouge et or, Harry se sentit rétrécir. Son cou s'allongea, un bec apparut, ses pieds prirent la forme de pattes, munies de griffes. Une fois sa transformation achevée, Harry leva la tête vers son professeur qui lui souriait.  
- Très bien Harry ! Le félicita ce dernier. Normalement, tu devrais ressentir encore des démangeaisons mais au bout d'un certain temps, elles s'atténueront. Sinon tout va bien ?  
Pour toute réponse, Harry poussa un cri mélodieux.  
- Heu... je ne comprends pas la langue des Phénix mais je prends ça pour un oui. Il est temps de reprendre forme humaine. Utilise le même procédé que celui que tu viens de faire.  
Harry s'exécuta. Alors qu'il sentait son corps muer de nouveau, il regarda dehors. Le temps s'assombrissait.  
Accroupis sur le sol, Harry regarda Remus. Il se releva difficilement : il avait fournit beaucoup d'énergie lors de sa transformation.  
- Bien, dit Remus. Te sens-tu prêt à recommencer ?  
- Oui, répondit Harry.  
- Alors fis-toi au son de ma voix et concentre-toi !  
Au cours des heures qui suivirent, Harry se métamorphosa plusieurs fois en Phénix, prenant de temps en temps une potion de régénération pour ne pas trop s'affaiblir.  
Après être remonté dans la salle commune rejoindre ses amis et être redescendus dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ainsi qu'Hermione, Chris et le professeur Bibine se dirigèrent vers le terrain pour s'entraîner. Une fois leur tenue enfilées, les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs.  
- Ce soir, nous allons revoir les tactiques d'attaques et de défense que nous avons pratiqué la dernière fois. Et quand cela sera fait, Ron nous montrera une nouvelle figure indispensable pour que nous gagnions la coupe de Quidditch.  
Pendant près d'une demie-heure, les Batteurs, les Poursuiveurs, le Gardien et l'Attrapeur s'entraînèrent tout en s'amusant.  
Le temps se refroidissait à une vitesse alarmante. Alors que tous se lançaient le Souaffle en enchaînant des passes, on entendit :  
- Harry ! Des Détraqueurs !  
Tous les joueurs de l'équipe s'immobilisèrent, Neville lâcha le Souaffle. Ils jetèrent des regards effrayés autour d'eux. De grosses formes noires s'avançaient vers le stade, passant au dessus de la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite. A la vue des Détraqueurs, le coeur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il fallait absolument que lui et ses amis regagnent le château sans attendre, avant que les créatures ne les atteignent.  
- Ron, Ginny, allez chercher Hermione et Chris, je m'occupe de Mrs Bibine. Les autres, filaient à l'intérieur du château et alertez McGonagall ! ET VITE ! Hurla Harry, la voix tremblante.  
Tous obéirent. Tandis que Neville, Colin, Roxanne et Andrews volaient jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard, Ginny, Ron et Harry rejoignirent leur professeur et leurs amis. Ces derniers enjambèrent les balais volant des joueurs. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château, envoyant toute la puissance de leur balais. Au plus grand dam d'Harry, Mrs Bibine ne cessait de marmonner qu'Harry devrait aller plus vite. Les Détraqueurs se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux. Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux alentours du château, Harry et les autres furent obligés de ralentir. Les créatures sinistres étaient en train de les encercler, ils arrivaient de toutes parts. Ils étaient une cinquantaine environ et il ne leur restait plus qu'une seule impasse pour s'enfuir.  
- Par là ! Leur cria Harry.  
Ron et Ginny le suivirent. Ils allaient pouvoir enfin s'échapper quand Harry vacilla. Il se sentit happé par un brouillard blanc et épais. Une voix d'homme s'éleva.  
_- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t-en ! C'est lui ! Va-t-en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir !  
Quelqu'un qui trébuche... Une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée... Le gloussement d'un rire aigu...  
- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie ! je ferais ce que vous voudrez !  
- Pousse toi idiote, allez, pousse toi...  
- Non, laissez-le et prenez-moi à sa place !  
- Je n'ai nullement besoin de toi, je veux ton fils !  
- Jamais vous ne le toucherez !_

_"Que la force des Kneazles viennent à moi,_  
_Afin que vous protégiez mon fils,_  
_Que mes pouvoirs lui... »_

Harry n'eût pas le temps d'entendre la fin du Flash-Bach, il perdit le contrôle de son balai. Il chuta, entraînant Mrs Bibine avec lui. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol, se fracassant quelques côtes. Ginny et Ron virèrent leur balais en bas pour secourir Harry et leur professeur de vol.  
- Harry lève toi ! Supplia Ron en essayant de relever son ami, aidé de Chris.  
- Non ! S'écria Harry. Retournez au château pendant qu'il en est encore temps, je m'occupe d'eux !  
- Ne sois pas stupide ! réprimanda Ginny. Ils sont trop nombreux.  
- Alors pars, toi, Hermione et Mrs Bibine, nous les retiendrons ! Dit Chris.  
- Il est hors-de-questions que je vous laisse ici, interrompit Mrs Bibine.  
- Je crains que nous n'ayons plus le choix, dit Hermione paniquée. Les Détraqueurs nous encerclent presque.  
- Et... je commence à... entendre des voix, bégaya Ron, le regard vide, la sueur lui dégoulinant sur le visage.  
- Oui... moi aussi ! Ajouta Harry.  
- Ressaisissez-vous, ce n'est ni l'heure ni le moment pour nous abandonner ! Cria Ginny à son frère et à son petit copain. Il est temps de mettre en pratique les cours de l'A.D. et sans plus attendre. Nous devons nous battre.  
La jeune fille sortit sa baguette magique._  
- Spero Patronum_ !  
Un renard argentée sortit de sa baguette et courut jusqu'au Détraqueur le plus proche pour le mordre et pour "l'aveugler" grâce à la terre qu'il lui envoyait avec ses pattes. Alors que Chris et Hermione en faisaient de même avec leur baguette, le professeur Bibine s'évanouit.  
- _Spero Patronum_ ! S'écrièrent Hermione et Chris à l'unisson.  
Une loutre et un lion aidèrent aussitôt le renard de Ginny à chasser les créatures.  
- Tu parles d'un professeur ! Répliqua Chris en jetant un coup d'oeil à son professeur.  
Le combat était rude pour les sorciers, de plus en plus les Détraqueurs gagnaient du terrain. Malheureusement pour Harry, les voix de ses parents résonnant dans sa tête l'affaiblirent encore plus. Il chercha sa baguette. Il tâtonna autour de lui. Il posa la main sur un bout de bois et la brandit.  
- _Spero Patronum_ !  
Aucun filet argentée ne sortit de sa baguette, pas même un peu de brouillard.  
- _Spero Patronum_ !  
Toujours rien. Il regarda de plus près sa baguette : elle était fendue en deux. Son coeur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Il regarda autour de lui. Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Chris ne faisaient pas le poids contre cette masse de Détraqueurs. Il regarda vers le château dans l'espoir que les secours arriveraient bientôt. Il fut surpris de constater que des formes noires pénétraient à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : que ses amis en sortent indemnes.  
- GINNY ! Cria Harry. Ginny, prends ta forme d'Animagus et sauve toi.  
- Non Harry ! Beugla Ginny. _Spero Patronum_ ! Je resterais avec vous jusqu'au bout !  
- Non Ginny ! ENVOLE TOI ! Supplia Ron.  
- Non je...  
- S'il-te-plaît Ginny, je m'occupe des autres ! Beugla Harry.  
Sans plus attendre, Ginny se métamorphosa en une merveilleuse colombe. Elle s'envola et essaya de passer les barrières que formaient les Détraqueurs.  
- Hermione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! S'exclama Ron.  
- _Spero Patronum_ ! Quoi donc ? Demanda Hermione, essoufflée.  
- Je voulais te le dire depuis pas mal de temps déjà et... _Spero Patronum_ !  
- RON, REGARDE GINNY ! Cria Hermione.  
Le rouquin leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il chercha des yeux sa soeur. Elle était en train d'éviter des centaines de flèches, tirées par des créatures magiques, inconnues aux yeux de Ron. Il ouvrit grands les yeux de stupeur. _Plus vite, plus vite !_ Pensait Ron. _Vite, dépêche-toi !  
- Spero Patronum ! _Scanda Ron.  
Il regarda de nouveau le ciel. Au moment où il allait renouveler son sort, il vit l'oiseau blanc tomber à terre, une flèche en plein coeur.  
- Non GINNY ! Beugla Ron. Ils l'ont tué ! ILS L'ONT TUE HERMIONE ! _SPERO PATRONUM ! SPERO PATRONUM ! SPERO PATRONUM !_  
Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tandis qu'il essayait de se créer un passage parmi les Détraqueurs.  
- NON, RON ! REVIENS ICI ! Cria quelqu'un derrière lui.  
- RON !  
Le Gryffondor se retourna. Il tomba nez à nez avec un Détraqueur. Une main croûteuse sortit de dessous les pans de sa robe et l'agrippa. De son autre main, la créature enleva sa cagoule et approcha son visage près de celui du garçon.  
- Ginny ! Ne cessait de répéter Ron. Gin... Gi...Ginny...  
Il ferma les yeux. La bouche béante du détraqueur s'approchait de plus en plus. Un fois son trou béant en contact avec les lèvres de Ron, le Détraqueur commença à lui aspirer son âme.  
- RON ! Cria quelqu'un. _Spero Patronum_ !  
Le Patronus, lancé à toute vitesse, atteignit la créature sinistre, l'éloignant de sa victime. Mais un autre s'en approcha et entreprit de terminer ce que son allié avait commencé. Un phénomène étrange se produisit : une petite lumière blanche, de la taille d'une bille, sortit de la bouche de Ron, bien vite aspirée par le Détraqueur.  
Hermione était en larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout cela était vrai. Ce matin même, ils étaient tellement heureux. Un moment d'inadvertance lui fût fatal. Elle était tellement en état de choc qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que les Détraqueurs s'étaient rapprochés d'eux et qu'un des leurs attaqué le corps inanimé de Mrs Bibine. Chris continuait avec beaucoup de difficultés d'éloigner les Détraqueurs, tandis qu'Harry était en train de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Les ténèbres les envahissait tous.  
Tout d'un coup, Hermione sentit une main froide et rêche lui attraper le bras. Elle eût le temps de voir la grosse bouche de son agresseur avant de subir le même sort que son ami. Alors que son âme l'ait quitté, sous les regards d'effroi d'Harry et Chris, pris eux aussi entre les griffes des Détraqueurs, une voix grave s'éleva, se répandant dans tous le parc de Poudlard :

_rec nemo catu otuo renru o ter te  
sp'met el ret no merej sui piup_

_paer tov redroc ca med icrem  
redi amed icrem  
sp' met uder tiam_


	16. Enfermés dans une boucle du Temps

**Auteur :** Suck-mii-Style

**Genre :** Voyages Temporels, Romances, Aventures, Mystères, Suspens...

**Disclamers :** Tous les personnages c réés par J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, les autres si, par contre ! Surtout Chris et Mlle Hiloveyou !

**Rated :** M, quelques paroles crues et quelques passages... HOT !

**Note de l'Auteur :** Nouveau chapitre, publié en mars 2008. Je fais de mon mieux pour poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, le temps de faire le tri dans toutes mes notes, de l'écrire et de le publier.

**Résumé :** Une attaque de Détraqueurs, des masques qui tombent, c'est un peu mouvementé que Harry retourne chez son ami Ron pour fêter son anniversaire, passer son permis de Transplanage, assister aux Mariages et passer le reste des vacances. Harry est heureux de retrouver Poudlard. Sa puissance ne cesse de s'accroître de jour en jour. Quand à la relation qu'il entretient avec Ginny, elle ne cesse de se détériorer. Harry apprend qu'elle est Animagus et sa colère éclate. Un nouvel élève fait son apparition : Chris. Ce dernier intègrera dans la bande assez facilement et aidera Harryà surmonter la mort des Dursley. Après une brève rencontre aux Trois Balais avec Cho, la cicatrice d'Harry se met soudainement à saigner et il est pris d'une folle envie de suicide. Le Ministère décide de laisser les portes du collège Poudlard ouvertes. Des cours de Duel sont mis à la disposition des élèves, permettant de réconcilier Harry et Ginny. Les Gryffondor gagnent contre Serpentard, Ron vole un baiser à Hermione.Pendant un entraînement, des Détraqueurs envahissent le parc du château. Ils aspirent l'âme de Ron, Hermione, Chris et Mrs Bibinne sous les yeux d'Harry, tandis que Ginny se prend une flèche en plein coeur.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Enfermés dans une boucle du temps**

La lumière du soleil filtra dans le dortoir des septièmes années des Gryffondor. Un rayon vint se poser sur la joue d'Harry. La petite chaleur que lui prodiguait ce mince filet de lumière réveilla le jeune homme. Il s'assit lentement sur son lit. Il regarda autour de lui : aucun lit n'était occupé. Il s'habilla en vitesse pour retrouver ses amis qui devaient l'attendre dans la salle commune. Arrivés en bas des escaliers, il trouva Ginny, assise dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas feutrés. Harry posa ses mains sur les yeux de la jeune fille.  
- Bonjour ma chérie, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
Ginny frissonna à l'entente de la voix douce et grave de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle leva la tête et l'embrassa amoureusement.  
- Bonjour ! Dit la jeune fille.  
- Je vois que les autres ne nous ont pas entendus !  
- En effet. Ron et Chris n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre alors ils sont descendus avec Hermione pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.  
- Je me suis levé si tard que ça ?  
- Assez. Il est dix heures dix-sept pour être précise.  
Harry fut pris d'un mal au ventre pendant quelques secondes.  
- On descends ?  
Harry acquiesça. Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers tournants, Ginny apprit à Harry les derniers ragots qui circulaient à Poudlard.  
- Ce matin, Roxanne m'a raconté que Jack Mc Kenzie aurait avalé des Bombabouses ensorcelées croyant que ce n'était que de simples Dragées de Bertie Crochue. Bonjour l'haleine.  
- J'ai bien fais de donner les gallions du Tournoi des Sorciers à tes frères, ce qu'ils fabriquent est extraordinaire !  
- Comment sais-tu que ce sont mes frères qu'ils les ont inventé, ces Bombabouses ensorcelées ?  
- Heu... parce que personne d'autres, pas même Honeydukes, n'inventeraient des choses aussi ingénieuses !  
- Georges m'a écrit qu'ils avaient fabriqué une nouvelle ligne de produits destinés aux jeunes en quête de plaisirs intenses !  
- Et sa marche bien ?  
- D'après eux, oui ! Ils n'espéraient pas mieux, surtout en ce qui concerne les boites à orgasmes.  
- Tu m'étonnes ! Pourquoi n'en as-tu commandé qu'une boite ?  
- Hein ? S'étrangla Ginny. Comment sais-tu que j'en ai commandé une boite ?  
- Heu... je ne sais pas !  
Ginny le regarda, sceptique.  
- Enfin bref ! Padma Patil et Jack Oleson auraient rompu hier soir d'après Roxanne.  
- Dommage, ils formaient pourtant un joli couple !  
- Bof, lui était plutôt maniaque et conforme dans les règles alors que Padma est tout le contraire.  
- Oui mais regarde Neville et Luna, ils avaient la même mentalité : rêveurs, maladroits, si on peut dire ça comme ça et pourtant ils ont rompu !  
- Neville et Luna ont rompu ? Depuis quand ?  
- Mais Ginny, c'est toi qui me l'a dis, tu ne t'en rappelles plus ?  
Ginny s'arrêta de marcher, réfléchissant quelques secondes.  
- Non Harry, je ne le savais pas.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Je ne suis quand même pas folle !  
- Jamais dis le contraire ! J'ai peut-être du rêver alors.  
Ils continuèrent de parler des histoires de coeur des autres élèves jusqu'à arriver dans la Grande Salle. Ginny retint le bras d'Harry.  
- Oui ?  
- Regarde à la table des Serdaigle, Luna et Neville s'embrassent alors qu'à moins ils se soient remis ensemble, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient rompu ! Objecta Ginny en chuchotant.  
Harry regarda le couple s'embrasser tout en réfléchissant.  
- Tu as raison.  
Ils rejoignirent Ron, Hermione et Chris à la table des Gryffondor.  
- Bien dormi ? Demanda Chris.  
- Oui merci, répondit Harry en se servant des oeufs au bacon.  
Ron mangeait à une vitesse alarmante tandis qu'Hermione lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.  
- Que pensez-vous d'aller nous entraîner aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Harry.  
- Bonne idée ! Approuva Ron. Comme ça on pourra essayer de mettre en pratique la nouvelle tactique des Canons de Chudley pour marquer des buts.  
- En quoi elle consiste ? Demanda Ginny.  
- Tout d'abord, le Poursuiveur qui a la balle fonce vers le gardien adverse. Au dernier moment, il fait une boucle sur lui-même en lançant le Souaffle à un autre Poursuiveur de son équipe qui tentera de marquer un point.  
- Nos poursuiveurs devraient essayer de la reproduire pour voir le résultat ! Dit Harry. Et puis cela nous fait un défi de plus !  
- Sans parler de la tête que feraient les Poufsouffles lorsque nous aurions marqué un but à leur insu ! S'enthousiasma Ginny.  
- Mais ce n'est pas le plus époustouflant ! S'agita Ron. Jack Kern a réussi à marquer son trente et unième but de la saison grâce à une nouvelle feinte, la Sigilazack. Je me demande vraiment d'où ils sortent tous ces noms !  
- Et bien, pour ton inform... commença Hermione avant d'être coupée par Harry.  
- Le mot "Sigil" veut dire "éclair" et "zack" vient du Russe, cela veut dire zigzague. Donc la feinte consiste à zigzaguer à la vitesse de l'éclair ! Expliqua Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qu'il soit, tout en se beurrant un toast.  
Ginny, Ron et Chris se tournèrent vers Hermione, attendant qu'elle approuve. Cette dernière regardait Harry d'un air interrogateur et surprit. Elle se retourna vers les trois autres et hocha la tête.  
- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Hermione à son ami.  
- Heu... je ne sais pas. On en avait pas déjà parlé de cette feinte ?  
- Non, répondit Ron.  
- Alors j'ai dû la voir dans un livre, sûrement dans "_Quidditch à travers les âges_".  
- Non, elle a été inventé il n'y a pas longtemps.  
- Bref ! Coupa Chris. Continues Ron !  
- J'en étais où ? Ah oui ! Georges m'a envoyé le compte-rendue du match très tôt ce matin et je dois avouer que les Canons de Chudley ont joué un très beau match.  
Subitement, Hermione poussa un cri d'effroi, en continuant de parcourir la Gazette, ses yeux bondissants d'une ligne à l'autre.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.  
- Quelqu'un du ministère a été tué ? Quelqu'un travaillant aux côtés de Scrimgeour ? Ajouta Harry.  
- Heu oui, répondit Hermione en fixant de nouveau Harry.  
- Qui ça ? Questionna Ron, essayant de regarder par dessus le journal.  
- Griselda Marchebanck. Elle a été assassinée suite au sortilège Doloris. Des Mangemorts l'auraient suivis jusque chez elle et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à jeter un sort de verrouillage sur sa maison, les partisans de Voldemort l'ont stupéfixé. Une fois qu'elle a repris contenance, elle était attachée par des liens magiques sur une chaise. Ils ont tué ses deux fils et sa petite-fille devant ses yeux. Lorsque son mari est arrivé à son tour, les Mangemorts avaient déserté. Il a découvert les corps de ses enfants et s'est précipité auprès de sa femme. Griselda a eût le temps de tout lui raconter avant de succomber à ses blessures.  
- Encore une famille qui paît pour les atrocités de Voldemort ! Soupira Ginny. Mais à quoi lui servirait la mort de Griselda franchement ?  
- Et bien, si Voldemort réussit à tuer tous les membres qui aident Scrimgeour à diriger le Ministère, il pourra faire renverser le ministre et...  
- Prendre la tête de la Grande Bretagne en un rien de temps. Imagine les dégâts ! Finit Harry.  
- Tu vas arrêter de me couper à chaque fois ! S'énerva Hermione, vexée que pour une fois un autre qu'elle, ait de la réflexion.  
- Désolé.  
Le bruit d'une gifle donnée à quelqu'un retentit dans la Grande Salle. Harry leva la tête pour voir d'où provenait le bruit. Il eût juste le temps d'apercevoir Luna qui sortait précipitamment de la Grande Salle. Harry se rassit.  
- Sûrement Neville giflé par Luna, chuchota Harry pour lui même. Sinon, j'envisage de faire entraîner l'équipe après ma séance d'Animagus avec Remus, qu'est-ce vous en pensez ?  
- Ça me va ! Dit Ron, suivit du hochement de tête de Ginny.  
- Au fait, quand seras-tu apte à te métamorphoser complètement sans l'aide de Remus ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Je crois que c'est mon avant dernière séance, répondit Harry.  
- Excuse moi Hermione, est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter ton exemplaire de la Gazette, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Colin, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main, les joues rosies.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione en pliant le journal. Elle le lui tendit.  
- Merci.  
Alors qu'il allait repartir vers sa place, Harry le retint :  
- Colin, évite de lire et de boire tout en marchant ! Les tâches de jus de citrouille ne s'effacent pas quand on les lave !  
Colin le regardait, se demandant pourquoi Harry lui donnait de tels conseils. Pour se moquer de lui ? Colin haussa les épaules et continua son chemin.  
- Pourquoi lui as-tu dis ça ? Demanda Ginny.  
- Je ne sais pas, je voulais juste le prévenir.  
- Le prévenir de quoi ?  
A ce moment même, Colin se prit les pieds dans un banc de la table des Gryffondor et trébucha, renversant son verre de jus de citrouille sur sa chemise et sur le journal d'Hermione. Alors que Colin jura, une jeune blonde l'aida à se relever et lorsque Colin allait la remercier et que leurs yeux se croisèrent, le contact passa entre eux. Harry répondit :  
- De ça ? Je crois que ta Gazette est fichue Hermione !  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je l'avais pratiquement terminé, répondit la brune. Et si nous allions dans la salle commune ou à la Bibliothèque pour faire nos devoirs et réviser ?  
- Pourquoi pas ! Fit Ginny. Comme ça nous aurons un peu plus de temps pour dormir demain matin.  
- Et Chris pourra mettre en place sa nouvelle tactique d'approche pour faire connaissance avec Meyline.  
- Absolument ! Renchérit Chris.  
Les cinq sorciers se levèrent et montèrent chercher plumes, encres et parchemins dans leur dortoir. Alors que Ginny allait passer par le trou menant à la salle commune à la suite d'Hermione, quelqu'un l'interpella :  
- Ginny !...Hé Ginny, attends moi... S'il te plaît ! Il faut que je... que je te parle ! Réussit à articuler Dean, le souffle saccadé. La rouquine se retourna instantanément vers Harry. Ce dernier lui sourit.  
- Vas-y, tu nous rejoindras après, lui dit Harry. Je te fais confiance, ne t'inquiètes pas. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait te demander de me quitter et que tu accepterais.  
Ginny remercia Harry d'être si compréhensif intérieurement et l'embrassa avant de rejoindre Dean. Alors que Ginny s'éloignait de lui, Harry continua son chemin. Il suivit Ron et Chris dans leur dortoir et prépara son sac de cour quand il tomba sur la pensine. Il la regarda quelques secondes et la reposa sous le lit.  
- Alors, demanda Ron, où en es-tu avec cette pensine ?  
- Nul part ! Aucun souvenir n'y a été encore posé. Je demanderais à Remus de m'aider pendant les vacances de Noël pour apprendre à m'en servir.  
Ils redescendirent dans la salle commune et attendirent que les filles ne les rejoignirent. Hermione arriva, son sac sur le dos, celui de Ginny à la main. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer une Ginny furax. Elle avait les joues rouges et avançaient en tapant des des pieds.  
- Heu... ça ne va pas ? Se risqua Ron.  
- Non mais quel abruti ! S'égosilla Ginny.  
- On sait tous que ton frère est un abruti mais il te demandait juste... commença Chris.  
- Je ne parle pas de mon frère mais de l'autre pingouin qui prétend être mon ami !  
- Dean ?  
- Oui, je ne vois pas d'autre pingouin !  
- Normal, ils habitent tous au Groenland !  
Chris éclata de rire.  
- Dis, tu es vraiment atteint ou tu le fais expret ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Non, laisse tomber.  
- Ginny, reprends ton clame et explique nous ce qui c'est passé ! Dit gentiment Hermione.  
- Dean m'a tout simplement dit qu'il fallait que je quitte Harry pour lui, car Harry me mettait en danger si on restait ensemble et quand je lui ai sorti que je faisais payer mes services comme il me l'avait clairement dit la dernière fois, il a prétendu qu'il rigolait, que c'était de l'humour. Je me demande pourquoi je ne lui ai pas mis mon poing dans la gueule ou mon pied dans les...  
- Ginny ! S'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.  
- Je regrette de seulement lui avoir dis de déguerpir avant que je m'énerve, une droite ne lui aurait pas fait de mal !  
- Tu sais Ginny, dit Hermione, la violence ne...  
- Oh tais-toi Hermione, épargne moi tes leçons de moral, je te rappelle que c'est toi en troisième année qui n'a pas pu te retenir de gifler Malefoy ! Parlons plutôt d'où tu en es avec "Petit Chéri" !  
Ginny lui arracha son sac des mains et prit son ami par le bras alors que celle-ci rougissait.  
- "Petit Chéri" ? Vous savez qui c'est ? Demanda Ron aux deux autres sorciers.

Harry regarda son parchemin où étaient notés à la va-vite ses devoirs. Il lui restait à rédiger une dissertation de trente centimètres sur les Éléments pour le cour du professeur Lupin ainsi qu'une autre sur les plantes fournissant l'aspiration à quiconque les regardait en Botanique. Une fois son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal terminé, il se dirigea entre les rangées de livres, afin de trouver un ouvrage qui le renseignerait sur les plantes "Musa". Étrangement, il savait où il devait aller et quel livre prendre sans hésitation. Il retourna s'asseoir en face de Ginny. Après avoir lu deux chapitres, il commençait à s'endormir sur place quand il sentit quelque chose tapoter son entre-jambe. Ne prenant pas la peine de regarder, il fixa tout de suite Ginny, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Ginny souriait de toutes ses dents, les yeux pétillants de malices. Elle éclata de rire.  
- Miss Weasley, veuillez cesser vos gloussements ! Vous êtes dans une Bibliothèque, un lieu où doit régner le silence ! Réprimanda furieusement Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire.  
- Oui professeur, s'excusa Ginny.  
Elle replongea dans la lecture de son livre avant que la vieille femme rabougris ne lui cite tous les décrets d'éducation concernant la Bibliothèque. Une fois que Mrs Pince fût éloignée, Ginny échangea quelques regards coquins avec Harry et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Continuant son manège de séduction avec son petit copain, elle s'amusa à le caresser entre les jambes avec ses orteils. Chris vint s'installer à côté d'eux et commença à lire son livre : "Jouer avec le temps : passages temporels en tout genre". Harry rougit, tandis que Ginny continuait son manège.  
Il fut l'heure pour les Gryffondor d'aller déjeuner et c'est avec une pile de livres dans les bras que Chris sortit de la Bibliothèque.  
- Et oui Hermione, moi aussi je lis des livres pour me cultiver ! Dit Chris devant l'air étonné de la sorcière.  
- Ouais qui l'aurait cru ! Rétorqua cette dernière. Par contre, si tu veux enrichir ton cerveau, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu prennes beaucoup plus de livres que ça !  
Une fois que Ron, Hermione et Chris aient posé leurs affaires dans leur salle commune, Ron s'aperçut de l'absence de sa soeur et de son meilleur ami.  
- Au fait, où sont Harry et Ginny ?  
- Il sont partis se balader autour du lac quelques minutes, mentit Hermione qui savait ce qui c'était réellement passé.  
- Et depuis quand ils ne nous suivent plus ?  
- Depuis que nous sommes sortis de la Bibliothèque.  
- Oh !  
Alors qu'Hermione allait rentrer dans la Grande Salle, quelqu'un l'interrompit :  
- Hermione !  
La concernée se retourna pour découvrir Padma Patil.  
- Oui ? Dit la brune.  
- Tu peux venir voir deux minutes, il faut que je te parle !  
- Heu oui bien sûr ! Elle se retourna vers Ron et Chris qui l'attendaient non loin de là. Je vous rejoins, gardez moi une place !  
Elle rejoignit Padma.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Hermione.  
- Voilà ! Comme tu es une fille assez proche de Ron, je voulais que... tu vois... il me plaît et... sortir avec moi... parlant de moi ! Bégaya la jeune fille.  
- Tu veux sortir avec Ron ? S'étrangla la jeune femme.  
- Chut ! Oui j'aimerais ! Alors j'ai pensé que... mais ne crois pas que je t'utilise, non ! C'est juste que...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris. Mais je suis désolée, je croyais qu'il en avait parlé, qu'il se serait confié à quelqu'un d'autre que moi mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas ! Pourtant ce n'est pas une tare ! On croit connaître les gens et au fil du temps on se rend compte que ce n'est pas le cas ! C'est fou comme ils peuvent nous surprendre.  
- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis !  
- Et bien, vois-tu... c'est assez... délicat à expliquer ! En fait... allez je me lance... Ron... Ron est gay.  
- Quoi ? S'égosilla Padma.  
- Ron est gay ! Surtout ne le répète à personne ou il me tuerait ! C'est assez difficile à admettre, je sais, moi aussi au départ j'ai été... choquée ! Mais il faut se dire que c'est son choix !  
- Oui ça se comprend ! Pourtant il est sortit avec Lavande !  
- Oui mais c'était pour se préserver, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il avait des vues sur... quelqu'un d'autre !  
- Qui ça ? Demanda avidement Padma, gobant toutes les paroles de la Gryffondor.  
- Heu... je ne me rappelle plus de son nom. Enfin bref ! Maintenant il aime une autre personne et il se trouve que c'est Chris ! Chuchota Hermione.  
- Non !  
- Si !  
- Et lui aussi c'est un... ?  
- Non, la coupa Hermione. Enfin je ne pense pas ! Sinon, pas trop déçue ?  
- Un petit peu mais ça passera ! Merci Hermione, sans toi je me serais fais humilié devant tout le monde !  
- Pas de quoi ! Bien ! Allons manger, veux-tu ?  
- Oui je te suis.  
Heureuse d'avoir écarté une nouvelle prétendante de Ron, Hermione s'assit en face de ce dernier et commença à manger. Cependant, elle n'avait pas vu Padma qui la suivait.  
- Ron, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais tu devrais parler de ton... problème autour de toi. J'ai un ami qui est dans le même cas que toi et depuis qu'il s'est révélé au grand jour, il va beaucoup mieux. Je pourrais te le présenter et on sait jamais... vous pourriez commencer une relation ! Dit gentiment la Serdaigle.  
- Quoi ? S'exclama Ron, perdu. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !  
- De rien ! S'empressa de dire Hermione. Elle se retourna vers Padma. Ne t'inquiète pas je lui en parlerais tout à l'heure.  
- Ok ! Bon je vais manger, à plus !  
Une fois que Padma fut assise, Ron regarda suspicieusement Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait ?  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'elle essayait de me dire mais laisse tomber, c'était sans grande importance.  
Ron retourna à son déjeuner, tandis que Hermione plongea dans ses pensées, un sourire aux lèvres. A ce moment même, Harry et Ginny firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle.

L'après-midi avec son professeur de Métamorphoses fut de courte durée. Harry avait réussi à se métamorphoser en Phénix au bout de quinze minutes de concentration, au plus grand étonnement de Remus. Ce dernier l'avait donc libéré avant cinq heures vu la facilité qu'avait son élève pour apprivoiser son Animagus.  
Le reste de l'après-midi avait été consacré aux devoirs pour les jeunes Gryffondor et c'est heureux de s'être débarrasser de leur besogne qu'ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir pour enfiler leur tenue de Quidditch. Alors qu'Harry mettait ses gants, il fut pris d'un pressentiment en regardant le stade de Quidditch du haut de la tour de Gryffondor. Dans une dizaine de minutes, le parc serait plongé dans le noir total. Ce soir là, il faisait très froid dehors, vu le givre collé contre les vitres.  
- Chris, va prévenir toute l'équipe que l'entraînement est annulé ! Ils sont sûrement en train de nous attendre dans la salle commune avec leur balai, vu le temps qu'on a pris pour se changer, dit Harry, le regard toujours fixé sur la fenêtre.  
- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent vivement Chris et Ron, déçus que leur seul moyen de détente soit annulé.  
- Le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et lorsque j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...  
- Tu préfères ne pas prendre de risques, récita Ron, on le sait.  
- Bien. Pendant que l'on se change, peux-tu descendre avertir les autres, s'il-te-plaît ?  
- J'y vais, dit Chris en sortant du dortoir.

Une demie-heure plus tard, tandis que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, Harry, assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune; repensa à la promesse qu'il s'était fait pendant l'été, celle où il se jurait d'emmener Ginny voir un coucher de soleil. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de la rouquine. Elle était assise aux côtés d'Hermione et toutes les deux bavardaient gaiement. Harry s'approcha des deux filles.  
- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais Ginny, tu sais le coucher de soleil, ce soir... y'en a un, tu peux venir avec moi ? Demanda Harry, maladroitement.  
Ginny échangea un regard avec Hermione, amusée de la maladresse de son petit copain.  
- Oui si tu veux, répondit Ginny. Je suis désolée Hermione mais...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, va retrouver ton beau prince ! Dit celle-ci gaiement, avant de jeter un regard réprobateur à un certain rouquin qui jouait, non loin de là, aux échecs.  
- On se retrouve dans cinq minutes ici, habille-toi chaudement, il fait froid en dehors de la salle commune.  
Ginny embrassa son petit copain tendrement et monta les escaliers en colimaçons. Une fois qu'il entendit la porte du dortoir se claquer, Harry monta à son tour, à la recherche de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du Maraudeur. Quand il redescendit dans la salle commune, Ginny l'attendait déjà. Ils passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame et Harry recouvra Ginny et lui-même de la cape. Avec l'aide de la carte, ils arrivèrent sans encombres sur la tour d'Astronomie.  
- C'est magnifique ! S'exclama Ginny, après avoir vu le soleil s'éteindre doucement derrière une montage, les rayons du soleil colorant les nuages de orange, rouge et rose.  
Harry le prit dans ses bras, collant son torse contre le dos de Ginny et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ginny frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud d'Harry dans son cou. Elle posa ses propres mains sur celles de son Gryffondor et admira le paysage.  
- Je t'aime, lui souffla Harry dans le creux de l'oreille.  
- Moi aussi, dit Ginny en se retournant avant de l'embrasser.  
Le baiser dura dix bonnes minutes et il s'arrêta que lorsque les deux amoureux reprirent leur souffle. Pendant ce petit moment intime, la nuit était tombée; le vent leur fouetta le visage. Ginny était heureuse dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment, la tête contre son torse.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit Harry se raidir et son souffle accélérer.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle, levant vers Harry un regard interrogateur.  
- Regarde ! Fit ce dernier, pointant du doigt la forêt interdite. Ginny se retourna et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Des centaines de Détraqueurs avançaient dangereusement vers le château. De là où Harry et Ginny étaient, ils purent voir que les créatures noires n'étaient pas les seuls. Derrière eux se trouvaient des femmes, des dessins maléfiques dessinaient sur tout leur corps. Elles ne possédaient que trois gros doigts à chaque mains, qu'elles brandissaient farouchement, et étaient vêtues de morceaux de tissus rouge sang. Elles ne cessaient de pousser des cris extrêmement aigus, tout en disparaissant dans un panache de fumée pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin.  
- Que... que... ! S'étrangla Ginny.  
- Vite, suis-moi ! Cria presque Harry en prenant de Ginny, la panique l'envahissant de plus en plus.  
- Nous n'aurons jamais assez de temps pour prévenir McGonagall avant que les Détraqueurs atteignent le château !  
- Oui et je ne peux pas utiliser le Sonorus pour prévenir tout le monde, se serait la panique.  
- Bien sûr que si ! Il te suffit de demander aux élèves qui traînent encore dans les couloirs de rentrer au plus vite dans leur Salle Commune et aux Professeurs de se regrouper dans une salle !  
- Tu as raison. Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son cou. _Sonorus_ ! Tous les élèves sont priés de regagner leur dortoir respectif immédiatement ! Le corps enseignant est attendu dans la salle des Professeurs le plus vite possible ! _Sourdinam_ !  
Courant à toute allure ils descendirent les sept étages, maudissant l'entêtement des escaliers à changer de place à tous moments et à bouger lentement. Ils croisèrent sur leur passage plusieurs élèves interloqués, dont Harry leur cria d'obéir aux règles qui leur avait été données.  
Après ce qui leur parurent une éternité, Harry et Ginny arrivèrent enfin devant la Salle des Professeurs. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de frapper et entrèrent dans la salle. Les Professeurs Chourave, Flitwick, Slughorn, Sinastra, Bibine, Vector, Binns, Hiloveyou, Firenze, Trelawney, ainsi qu'Hagrid s'arrêtèrent de parler et se retournèrent vers les deux arrivants.  
- Que faîtes-vous ici ? Demanda le professeur Flitwick. Veuillez regagner votre dortoir, vous ne devriez pas vous promener dans le château alors que l'alarme a été déclenchée et...  
- C'est moi qui ai déclenché l'alarme ! Essaya d'articuler Harry, essouflé. Des Dé...  
- Des Détraqueurs et des Furies ont réussi à pénétrer le bouclier et les moyens de défenses de l'école ! Coupa Rémus Lupin en entrant dans la salle.  
- Comment ? S'étrangla le Professeur Chourave.  
- Des Détraqueurs et des Furies ont envahis l'école ! Reprit McGongall d'une voix grave en rentrant à son tour. Si nous n'agissons pas au plus vite, nous allons perdre le contrôle de Poudlard et...  
- Professeur, avez-vous donné... ? Commença Harry.  
- ...l'alerte au Ministère ? Oui, il y a cinq minutes. Les Furies sont arrivés à rompre les charmes qui entourent Poudlard.  
- Mais comment ont-elles fait pour réussir à forcer les barrières magiques ? Reprit le Professeur Chourave.  
- Les Furies sont des créatures ni bonnes ni mauvaises, expliqua le Professeur Hiloveyou. Elles ont donc réussi sans peine à passer les grilles du collège.  
- Et comment avez-vous su à quels genres de créatures nous avions affaire ?  
- J'ai senti leur présence grâce à mon flair de Loup-Garou, expliqua Rémus.  
- Quand à moi, j'ai reçu une lettre anonyme écrite sur du papier Weasley il y a environ une demie-heure sur mon bureau, m'annonçant l'arrivée des créatures. Et d'après ce qu'il y avait de marqué, il n'y a pas que les Détraqueurs et les Furies qui sont en ce moment même dans le parc, mais beaucoup d'autres ! Au départ, j'ai pensé que ce n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût, vu le papier à lettre, mais lorsque quelqu'un a donné l'alerte, je n'ai plus hésité. J'ai envoyé sans plus attendre un message d'urgence à la Brigade des Aurores du Ministère. Ils devraient bientôt arriver avec du renfort.  
Un silence total.  
- Je crois que la Bataille de Poudlard a été déclenchée mes amis, dit d'une voix grave le Professeur Trelawney. Je l'ai lu dans ma boule de cristal ce matin.  
- Et qui a donné l'alerte aux élèves et aux Professeurs ?  
- C'est moi ! Répondit Harry. Nous étions sur la Tour d'Astronomie Ginny et moi quand nous les avons vu arriver.  
- Mais que faisiez-vous hors de votre dortoir à cette heure-ci ?  
- Là n'est plus la question Rémus ! Intervint Hagrid. Sans Harry et Ginny, aucune alerte n'aurait été lancée alors estimons-nous heureux que deux Gryffondor aient fait une entorse au règlement ou je n'ose imaginer l'état de panique qui règnerait dans l'école à l'heure qu'il est.  
- Oui mais…  
- Nous n'avons plus le temps de débattre sur le sujet ! Coupa McGonagalle sévèrement. Professeurs Rémus, Filius, Horace, Pomona, veuillez emmener vos élèves de maison respectifs dans les appartements privés de Godric, Helga, Rowena et Salazar. Les mots de passes sont ceux utilisés depuis toujours. Pompom, retournez à l'infirmerie et préparez potions, bandages, lits de camps et autres, au cas où des blessés viendraient s'y réfugier. Baron Sanglant, vous, prévenez la population fantômes de l'attaque imminente de Voldemort contre Poudlard. Professeurs Bibine, Sinistra et Vector, venez m'aider à lever le bouclier de protection pour permettre aux Aurores d'entrer à Poudlard. Hagrid... l'Ordre... immédiatement. Et quand à vous deux ! Elle se retourna vers Harry et Ginny. Regagnez vos dortoirs au plus vite et écoutez Rémus.  
- Oui professeur.  
Le professeur McGonagall sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière elle Harry et Ginny.  
- Allons rejoindre les autres ! Dit Harry à Ginny, la prenant par la main.  
Ensemble, ils montèrent les escaliers tournants afin de retrouver les élèves de Gryffondor. Arrivés au sixième étages, les deux adolescent entendirent des murmures :  
- … devrait pas être là. Imagine qu'un professeur...  
- Hermione, avance et tais-toi. Un professeur va vraiment arriver tout à l'heure si tu ne la boucles pas.  
Alors que la petite voix aigu répliquait aux deux autres, Harry et Ginny reconnurent Ron, Hermione et Chris.  
- Hey ! Cria Ginny.  
Les trois Gryffondor se turent instantanément et se retournèrent vers Harry et Ginny.  
- Mais où étiez-vous passés, bon sang ? S'exclama Hermione. Quelqu'un a lancé l'alarme, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas revenu à la salle commune ? Vous êtes inconscient, ma parole. Vous avez de la chance que je sois votre amie car en tant que Préfète-en-Chef…  
- _Silencio_ ! Dit Chris en pointant sa baguette sur Hermione, lui volant sa voix. Et toi Hermione, quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il faut te la boucler ? Dingue ça, d'en venir aux baguettes ! Chris se retourna vers Harry et Ginny, sous le regard noir d'Hermione et ceux euphoriques des trois autres. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait osé jeter un sortilège sur Hermione à part Malfoy. Nous n'avons plus le temps pour parler règlement, allons rejoindre Rémus avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de notre absence. Lui et les autres se dirigeaient vers l'aile Est tout à l'heure, pendant ce temps vous nous direz ce qui se passe vous deux ! Il désigna de sa baguette Harry et Ginny. Quant à toi Hermione, je crains de devoir laisser mon sortilège opérer, je n'ai pas envie que tu ne les interrompes toutes les deux minutes avec tes questions débiles. Chris empoigna fermement Hermione par le bras et commença à avancer avec elle. Et je tiens à ce que tu restes à mes cotés !  
Tout d'un coup, Chris sentit sa main le démanger, un courant électrique passa entre ses doigts et il lacha subitement le bras d'Hermione tout en continuent de fixer sa main. Une lueur de curiosité scintilla dans ses yeux. Il leva la tête vers Hermione qui le regardait étrangement.  
- Excuse-moi je n'aurais pas dû t'empoigner si fort, continuons !  
Il reprit Hermione par le bras, moins fort cette fois-ci, et tous les cinq montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à l'aile Est, tout en écoutant le récit d'Harry, interrompu quelques fois par Ginny ou des cris d'angoisses de Ron. Hermione devenait de plus en plus pâle mais essayait de faire bonne figure.  
- Et quand arriveront les membres de l'Ordre et les Aurores d'après-toi ? Demanda pour la énième fois Ron.  
- Je ne sais pas je te dis ! S'énerva Harry. Mais il ne devraient plus tarder … enfin j'espère !  
Chris en tête de la file, s'arrêta soudainement de marcher.  
- Heu … est-ce que quelqu'un sait où se trouvent les appartements privés de Godric ?  
La main d'Hermione se leva et elle secoua la tête dédaigneusement. Chris loucha. Il souffla et libéra Hermione de l'emprise de son sortilège.  
- Suivez-moi ! Dit celle-ci froidement.  
Elle redescendit quatre à quatre l'escalier en colimaçon qu'ils venaient de monter et tourna à gauche.  
- Hermione, comment se fait-il que tu connaisses l'endroit où se trouvent les quartiers privés de Godric ? Demanda Harry.  
- Je passe par ce couloir pour aller à mes cours d'Arithmancie et un jour j'ai fais tomber toutes mes notes prises en cour et c'est en prononçant un mot assez grossier qu'un tableau représentant un Phénicre a ouvert un passage secret qui donnait accès à une salle. J'ai fais plusieurs recherches à la bibliothèque et une semaine plus tard, j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait des appartements privés de Godric Gryffondor, expliqua la jeune femme fièrement.  
- Attends, attends ! Intervient Ron. Deux petites questions … heu … qu'est-ce qu'un Phénicre et c'est quoi ce mot grossier que … ?  
- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais le répéter ! Rouspeta la brune.  
- Très bien, alors donne-nous le mot de passe ! Sourit malicieusement Ginny.  
Hermione fut pris au dépourvus :  
- Quelle conne ! Ou plutôt_ Kelcone_ c'est du latin, ça veut dire "courage".  
Harry et Ron réprimèrent un fou rire mais se calmèrent vite en voyant le regard noir que leur lança la sorcière.  
- Et pourrais-tu nous dire ce qu'est un Phénicre ? Demanda Ginny.  
- Phénicre est la somme des mots phénix et Godric. Depuis tout petit, Godric avait le don de se métamorphoser en phénix, son animagus. Au fil des années, il s'est expérimenté en la matière et un jour, alors qu'il fondait les murs de la pièce qui est aujourd'hui devenu son repère, il a réussi à se dédoubler. Un phénix est alors apparu devant lui, c'était lui-même mais sous sa forme animale. Lui seul possédait ce don d'ubiquité parmis les 4 fondateurs. Il a alors utilisé cette pièce pour y finir ses jours et l'a pourvu d'un tableau représentant l'une des phases de sa métamorphose pour ensuite la nommer Phénicre. Rowena, Helga et Salazar ont donc suivi son exemple et chacun a pris possession des lieux dans lequel il se trouvait lorsqu'ils leur aient arrivé une chose spécial à caractère magique. Nous parlerons de cela plus tard si vous voulez mais pour faire court : Salazar a trouvé une potion, Helga des pierres de vie et Rowena est devenue Pyroman.  
- Wouaou ! S'étonna Ron. Hermione tu es bien plus intelligente que je ne le pensais !  
- "_Histoire de Poudlard_".  
- Harry, je crois qu'il devient vital que nous lisions ce livre.  
- Et pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dis plutôt Hermione, cela nous aurait évité de monter des escaliers pour rien ! Rétorqua Chris.  
- Tu crois peut-être que les coups de poings sur l'épaule et les coups de pieds dans les tibias que je t'ai donné, étaient pour attirer ton attention afin que tu regardes ma belle chevelure brune ? Demanda Hermione en papillonnant des cils et en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.  
- Sans vouloir te vexer Hermione, tu as déjà pensé à un shampoing démêlant ? Parce que ta belle chevelure brune…  
- Ca t'apprendra à utiliser ta baguette contre moi ! Le coupa Hermione, ignorant les remarques de Chris.  
Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence pendant 5 bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'arrête devant un immense tableau qui recouvrait tout le pan du mur. Ce dernier était de couleur rouge et or, orné de diamants et pierres précieuse. Un grand homme plutôt âgé essayait de se tenir droit, un livre à la main tandis qu'il se métamorphosait en phénix. _Majestueux_ était le mot qui qualifiait le mieux la prestance de l'homme. C'était bien la première fois pour Harry, Ron, Chris et Ginny qu'ils voyaient un tableau dont les personnages ne bougeait pas.  
-_ Kelcone _! Prononça distinctement Hermione.  
Aussitôt la toile prit feu, enflammant le mur entier, laissant apparaître un long couloir sombre. Des torches accrochées aux murs s'allumèrent simultanément. On distinguait de la lumière au bout du couloir. Tous s'y engagèrent derrière Hermione tandis que Ron ne cessait de glousser :  
- Quelle Conne ! Quelle Conne !  
- Chut ! Fit Hermione.  
Les cinq Gryffondor continuèrent d'avancer tranquillement jusqu'a ce qu'il atteignirent enfin une grande porte représentant un lion. Ses yeux brillaient de milles feux.  
Hermione passa sa main dans l'anneau qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte et poussa cette dernière. Elle passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et vérifia que le professeur de métamorphose ne se trouvait pas dans le coin pour éviter toutes réprimandes de la part de ce dernier.  
- La voix est libre ! Chuchota-t-elle aux quatre autres.  
Elle pénétra dans l'antre, aussitôt suivis par Harry, Ginny, Ron et Chris.  
Quand Harry rentra à son tour , derrière Ginny, dans la pièce, il fut estomaqué par ce qu'il vit. La salle était immense. Une bibliothèque encadrait un mur entier, des étagères étaient suspendues et des armoires occupaient de l'espace, des tonnes d'objets tous autant poussiéreux les uns que les autres. Beaucoup ressemblaient à ceux qui se trouvaient dans le bureau de McGonagall. Au centre de la pièce, trois canapés et deux fauteuils étaient posés sur un vieux tapis mangé par les mites ou étaient assis plusieurs élèves, parlant à haute voix. Trois marches d'escaliers menaient à une autre salle, certainement la salle-à-manger où Remus tentait de calmer plusieurs élèves de première année.  
La bande rejoignirent l'équipe de Quidditch, Dean et Parvati devant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

La plupart des élèves s'étaient endormis, une fois que Remus avait installé le couvre-feu quelques minutes après l'arrivée des cinq Gryffondor. Chris avait été l'un des premier à s'endormir, suivis de près par Ron et Hermione. Seuls Harry et Ginny étaient toujours éveillés, conscient de ce qu'il était réellement entrain de se passer. La rouquine était assise entre les jambes de son brun, emmitouflés dans une couverture et regardaient ensemble le feu.  
Les secondes semblèrent une éternité pour le jeune sorcier. Il s'inquiétait. Harry plongea son nez dans les cheveux de Ginny et respira l'odeur de Fruits des Bois qui s'en dégageait espérant y trouver ne serait-ce qu'un brin de réconfort. Il caressa de ses doigts les mains de sa copine et ouvrit la bouche pour lui murmurer un mot doux à l'oreille quand un cri le coupa dans son geste.  
- MINERVA !  
Un cri strident, un cri à vous en glacer le sang, à vous coupez le souffle, retentit.  
Ginny se retourna aussitôt vers Harry, le regard terrifié.  
- Lève-toi ! Souffla le jeune homme.  
Ginny obéit. Elle se leva et aida son copain à faire de même. Ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre la plus proche, une qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard et ses alliés.  
Des centaines de corps jonchaient le sol, pour la plupart des partisants de Voldemort. Les professeurs, Aurores et autres personnes, eux étaient protégés par un bouclier magique géant. L'énergie pour la fabrication du bouclier était fournis par une sphère argentée qui levitait au centre de ce dernier. Ce bouclier empêchait, certes, de laisser pénétrer les sorts mais...  
- Harry ! S'exclama Hermione, debout aux cotés de ce dernier, le visage imprégné par la peur, les yeux exorbités. Les Mangemorts utilisent des armes à feux, regarde !  
En effet, une cinquantaine d'armes à feux étaient pointées sur le dôme magique et les Mangemorts se faisaient un plaisir d'ôter la vie de leur ennemie. Les Gryffondors observaient la scène avec dégoûts. Certains pleuraient, d'autres paniqués tandis que plusieurs étaient pétrifiés. Toute cette scène donnait à Ginny l'envie de vomir. Mais cette impression n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle vit. Ses yeux, déjà grands ouverts s'ouvrirent encore plus. Elle défaillit. Harry l'empoigna fermement et la serra fort contre lui. Ginny réfléchissait à toute vitesse : c'était certains, si Harry s'apercevait de ce qui _lui_ était advenu, il serait anéanti et fou de rage. Elle tourna sur elle-même en faisant en sorte qu'Harry ait le dos tourné à la fenêtre, tandis que de nombreuse larmes vinrent s'écraser aux coin de ses lèvres. Malheureusement pour elle, il suffit de deux mots pour que tout bascule.  
- NON ! HAGRID ! Cria Hermione en envoyant un coup de poing dans la fenêtre par laquelle elle regardait.  
La fenêtre céda face à la force employée par Hermione, du verre volant en éclat, lui coupant par petites entailles son bras.  
- Hermione !  
Ron accourut aussitôt vers la jeune fille, prit dans ses bras et l'assis de force à ses côtés. Alors qu'elle criait sa détresse, Ron déchira un pan de sa robe de sorcier et en recouvrit le poing ensanglanté de son ami, quelques larmes lui coulaient aussi sur les joues.  
Il leva les yeux vers Harry, tout en essayant de retenir Hermione qui ne cessait de se débattre. Le sorcier regardait par la fenêtre, les mains plaqués sur la vitre. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Les yeux luisant de rage, il se recula de cinq mètres.  
- Reculez-vous ! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse des Gryffondors qui regardaient par les fenêtres, tout en sortant de sa poche sa baguette.  
- Harry mais que… Tenta le professeur Lupin.  
- RECULEZ ! Dit plus fermement son élève.  
Il pointa la vitre de sa baguette et s'écria :  
- _BOMBARDA_ !  
Aussitôt la vitre et quelques briques explosèrent. Ginny agita ses bras autour d'elle afin de dissiper le nuage de poussières. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de son copain mais aucune trace de ce dernier. Elle avança aussitôt vers le trou béant et regarda au dehors. Le vent lui fouetta le visage, époussetant la poussière de ses vêtements. Elle regarda dans le vide, espérant pour ne pas y apercevoir le corps de celui qu'elle aimait. Mais rien. Un cri mélodieux força ses yeux à regarder à nouveau la bataille quand elle aperçut un oiseau, assez grand et de couleur rouge et or. Elle compris aussitôt.  
- Harry ! Chuchota-t-elle.  
Sans un regard en arrière, Ginny se métamorphosa en colombe et prit à son tour son envol dans la nuit noire.  
Ron était paralysé. Aucun membres de son corps n'obéissaient aux commandes de son cerveau. Ce qui permit à Hermione de "sortir" des griffes de son "agresseur". Mais Chris fut plus rapide qu'elle :  
- Où compte-tu aller comme ça ? S'enquit-il, attrapant Hermione par la taille.  
- Chris, bon sang, laisse moi passer Hagrid … HAGRID … ! Pleurait la jeune fille en donnant des coups de poings sur le torse de son ami.  
- Non Hermione, il est …  
- TAIS-TOI !  
- Hermione, il est mort !  
- NON !  
- On ne peut plus rien faire !  
- Si on peut ! Ou ne serait-ce que pour les autres…  
- Non ! Pas dans ton état !  
- Si, laisse moi passer !  
- Non !  
- SI !  
- NON ! J'avais promis a maman de ne jamais faire mal à une fille mais excuse moi Hermione, c'est pour ton bien.  
D'un coup net et bien placé, Chris assoma Hermione. Elle cessa aussitôt de se débattre. Il la reposa doucement à terre. Il se tourna vers Ron.  
- Ron, suis-moi, il faut descendre dans le parc aider Harry et Ginny sinon je …  
- Mais … Hermione ? Coupa le roux.  
- Quoi Hermione ?  
- On ne peut pas la laisser là !  
- Dans son état, il vaut mieux et puis elle dort…à ma façon !  
- Mais …  
- Putain Ron ! Laisse-là je te dis ! Elle ne nous est plus d'aucun secours ! T'es amoureux ou quoi !  
- Non ! … Non, bien sur que non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Ron, en rougissant de plus en plus.  
- Attends, tu as vu comme tu es sur-protecteur avec elle ? Tu agis comme avec ta sœur !  
- Heu … oui ! Exactement ! Hermione, Hermione est comme une sœur pour moi !  
- Ouais ! allez viens et dépêche-toi avant que Lupin ne nous voit.  
Tous les deux coururent silencieusement vers la sortie des appartements et ouvrirent la porte.  
Aussitôt les torches dans le couloir s'allumèrent. Ils commencèrent à courir et passèrent le tableau de Godric. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, détalant les escaliers, passant par des raccourcis et se trouvèrent bien vite devant les portes du Hall du collège. Ils planquèrent tous les deux derrière un pilier pour observer la scène et permettre à Chris d'établir un plan.  
- Deux dômes à droite, un en face et un autre à gauche. Chuchota Chris pour lui-même. Si les Aurores ne se dépêchent pas vite de repousser les Mangemorts, je crains que le collège ne soit bientôt envahis. Reste à trouver Harry et Ginny !  
- Chris je crois qu'ils sont là-bas près de …  
Ron se retint de rejeter ce qu'il avait mangé quelques heures plus tôt. Quand Chris _les_ aperçut à son tour, il détourna aussitôt la tête.  
- Oui et je me demande pourquoi ils restent si près ! Bien, nous n'avons pas le choix : rejoignons-les !  
- Tu rigoles ! Il nous faudra bien plus qu'un sort de protection pour les atteindre indemne ! Les sortilèges envoyés par les Mangemorts sont trop puissants, le bouclier n'empêchera pas les Détraqueurs de nous approcher et si ces trucs qui font de bruit et qui perçent les tympans arrivent à passer les barrières de sécurité des dômes des Aurores alors ils nous tueront aussi facilement !  
- Tu as raison ! _Envelopio Corpus !_  
- Mais… qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Ron en pointant du doigt le gilet qui entouraient son torse.  
- C'est une invention moldu qui nous empêchera toutes balles de passer et de nous tuer.  
- Balles ?  
- Ce sont despetits morceaux de cuivrequi donne la mort. Après tout, si les Mangemorts utilisent des objets moldus pour attaquer, il nous suffit d'être encore plus malin et de nous défendre de la même manière.  
- Mais … comment connais-tu, tout sa ?  
- Ma grand mère est passionnée de moldus, plus précisément tout ce qui concerne la police.  
- Tu veux parler des _Gentes d'armes_ ?  
- Heu …oui ! Allez, assez bavassé ! Suis-moi !  
Tous deux sortirent de leur cachette et s'engagèrent dans le combat. A quelques dizaines de mètre de là se trouvaient Harry et Ginny. Plusieurs fois, ils évitèrent les sorts lancés par les Mangemorts en criant des _Protego_. Leur patronus fusèrent pour attaquer les Détraqueurs.  
Plus que quelques mètres et ils seraient à l'abris du danger. Alors que Ron et Chris s'attaquèrent ensemble à un Détraqueur, Ron reçut une balla dans le dos. Sous le choc de l'impact, il s'evanouit.  
- Oh non ce n'est pas le moment ! Rouspéta Chris. _Pétrificus totalus_.  
Le Mangemort ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le sortilège et tomba a l'arrière, figé.  
- _Locomotor barda !_  
Le corps de Ron s'éleva à quelques mètre du sol et Chris le fit léviter jusqu'au dôme d'argent. Chris prononça le contre sort pour déposer Ron à terre et expira quelques secondes afin de reprendre son souffle. Il regarda autour de lui et repéra assez vite les deux jeunes Gryffondors. Harry était penché sur le corps d'Hagrid, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, tandis que Ginny tentait de le raisonner, pleurant elle aussi à chaudes larmes. Chris accourut. Ce qu'il vit lui souleva à nouveau le cœur.  
- Co … comment ont-ils fait ça ? Demanda-t-il à la rouquine, controlant ses tremblements.  
- Un sortilège de décapition ! Pleura Ginny, une main sur la bouche. S'il te plait Harry, viens ! Sinon son visage te hantera jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! VIENS !  
- Non, non, pas lui ! Ginny, pas lui ! Pourquoi ? Hein ? POURQUOI !  
Les larmes du jeune homme s'écrasèrent sur les yeux fermés du garde-chasse.  
- Arrête Harry ! Allez viens ! S'il te …  
- Ferme-là ! Tu entends ! FERME-LA !  
- Mais…  
- _STUPEFIX !_  
La jeune femme n'eût le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle bascula, pétrifiée. Chris ouvrit de grands yeux. Il fixa intensément son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si désespéré. Envahis par une haine incontrôlable, Harry se leva rapidement et sans plus attendre s'engagea dans la bataille. Chris le rattrapa et le retint par l'épaule. Harry se retourna vers lui et dans un élan de fureur le poussa à terre.  
- Laisse-moi le venger, ou alors tu subiras le même sort qu'_elle_ ! Il fit un signe de la tête montrant Ginny.  
- Je ne comptais pas t'en empêcher, juste te donner une protection de plus ! _Envelopio Corpus_ ! Voilà ! Maintenant, je ne te retiens plus … à une seule condition !  
- Laquelle ?  
- Laisse-moi venir avec toi !  
- Ecoute je n'ai pas de temps à…  
- Alors dis oui et la question sera réglée.  
Impatient, Harry pesa le pour et le contre, il soupira.  
- Très bien ! Finit-il par dire, vaincu.

Depuis combien de temps, Chris et lui, combattaient les forces des ténèbres ? Harry n'en savait rien. Et préférait ne pas savoir ! Une demie-heure, une heure, voir plus ? Qu'importe ! Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il fallait vivre le moment même et ne pas regretter lorsqu'un de ses sorts envoyé sur un Mangemort lui écrasait la colonne vertébrale sur un arbre ou lorsqu'il renvoyait les balles sur leurs ennemis à l'aide d'une incantation, provoquant la mort immédiate de leurs agresseurs. A chaque fois qu'un homme tombait à ses pied, stupéfixé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser quelques cris de contentement.  
- Pour Hagrid ! Pensait le jeune homme. Pour McGonagall, pour Tonks, pour Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Kinsgley …  
Il espérait que Ginny est été prise en charge par Mrs Ponfresh.  
- Un Mangemort de plus !  
Harry regarda autour de lui. Sans le vouloir, il s'était éloigné du bouclier magique et n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la forêt interdite. Par terre jonchaient des corps. Trop de corps. Le Gryffondor allait repartir à la charge quand une main lui agrippa l'épaule :  
- Calme ! Lui dit Chris. Tu ne crois pas que tu les as assez vengé ?  
- Non ! Répondit froidement Harry. Je ne les aurai vengé que lorsque tous les Mangemorts seront sous les verrous et Voldemort mort.  
- Repose toi un peu ne serait-ce quelques seconde le temps de reprendre ton souffle !  
- Je n'ai pas le temps, des personnes auxquels je tiens sont entrain de mourir et…  
- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas épuisé comme tu l'es que tu leur seras d'un quelconque secours ! Allez assis-toi !  
- Je …  
- ASSIS-TOI ! Gronda Chris.  
Harry obéit. Il aurait juré que les yeux de Chris avait viré au noir, lui qui avait pourtant les yeux si gris que même dans la nuit on percevait leur couleur. Chris s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche.  
- Comment fais-tu pour ne pas perdre ton sang froid ? Lui demanda le survivant.  
- Si tu savais…  
Harry ne dit rien, comprenant que son ami préfère ne pas parler de ses secrets. Alors qu'il allait lui demander quand il pourraient enfin retourner au combat, Chris prit la parole :  
- Pour faire court et t'épargner les détails, ma famille a été décimée par les Mangemorts il y a quelques temps. J'ai perdu mes parents et ma toute petite sœur. Elle avait 3 mois. Mon frère mon autre sœur et moi habitons désormais chez ma grand mère. Et c'est grâce à elle si je suis là aujourd'hui, elle m'a apprit à me contrôler et à ne pas haïr les assassins qui ont fait de ma vie un enfer mais de les plaindre. Tu ne t'es jamais dis que ces personnes, qui tuent sans demander leur reste étaient de simples êtres humains et qu'ils possédaient eux aussi un cœur, une femme et des enfants et que s'ils agissaient comme ça, c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été heureux dans leur vie et qu'ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi d'autres auraient droit au bonheur ? Oui certaines personnes comme Lucius Malefoy tuent par plaisir, de voir des sorciers ou moldus inférieurs à leur sang, tomber à leur pieds, les font jouir et ne méritent qu'une chose c'est la mort. Mais après Harry ? Après, ils restent les Mangemorts qui eux, ont rejoins Voldemort de force ou par peur comme Peter Pettigrow et ceux parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix !  
- On a toujours le choix !  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais peut-on appeler cela un choix quand c'est ta vie qui est en jeux ? Quand on te demande de faire un choix entre rejoindre Voldemort ou mourir ? A-t-on le choix quand on a été élevé par un père qui ne voit en nous que son héritier, celui sui lui succèdera ? A-t-on le choix lorsque l'on a été élevé qu'avec la discipline ? Ou alors sans l'amour de ses parent ? Sous la coupe du mage noir le plus puissant et dans le maison de Salazar Serpentard ? Je ne crois pas ! Se lever le matin et se dire qu'après le déjeuner "tu vas aller tuer de pauvres innocents pour faire plaisir à ton maître" et que le soir avant de t'endormir, tu te dis que tu n'es qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres et qu'on ne peut rien faire. Pour moi ce n'est pas le bonheur.  
- Cite-moi un nom juste un nom et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, je reconsidèrerais les Mangemorts ?  
- Très bien …  
Chris le fit patienter. Oui, il avait un nom en tête mais le Gryffondors ne risquerait pas d'apprécier.  
- Drago Malefoy  
- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? Malefoy a eu le choix, pendant 6 ans il l'a eu, mais il nous a trahis.  
- Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Dumbledore !  
- Peut-être mais il avait la marque des ténèbres sur son bras et pour moi Marques des ténèbres rime avec Mangemort. Et…  
- Je trouve que tu as une vision bien subjective des choses.  
- Peut-être mais c'est mon point de vue.  
- Donc je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis ?  
- Jamais !  
- Même si je te disais que je connais Drago, ou plutôt mes parents, et que s'étaient pourtant de loyaux Gryffondors et l'ont toujours été ? Pourtant cela ne les a pas empêché de devenir amis avec lui lorsqu'is se sont rendus compte de la vie que le Serpentard menait !  
- Quoi ! Hurla Harry  
- HARRY, DERRIERE TOI ! Cria Chris. _STUPEFIX_ !  
Le sort propulsé par la baguette de jeune homme manqua sa cible de peu. Le Mangemort se jeta à terre. Harry en profita pour le pétrifié. Il fut vite plaqué à terre par un autre Mangemort.  
- _STUPEFIX_ ! Scanda Chris.  
Le mangemort arrêta net ses tentatives d'étouffements et tomba sur Harry. Le poids de l'ennemi comprimèrent les poumons de Survivant. Avec l'aide de Chris, il se libéra de l'emprise de son agresseur et porta ses mains à son cou.  
- Sa va ? Demanda Chris.  
Reprenant son souffle, Harry hocha la tête.  
- J'ai cru … que …que j'y passais ! Essaya d'articuler le jeune homme. Il a été d'une telle rapidité et d'une force…  
- Je crois que …  
- NE BOUGEZ PLUS ! Fit une voix rauque à l'adresse des Gryffondors.  
Ces deux derniers levèrent la tête vers la voix. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux : ils étaient encerclés par six Mangemorts. Quatre avaient leur baguettes pointées sur les adolescents tandis que les deux autres brandissaient leur armes à feux.  
- Un seul mouvement de baguette Potter, un seul et tu es mort ! Menaça la même voix. C'est valable pour toi aussi.  
- Merlin je tremble ! Ricana Chris, le regard mauvais.  
Le Mangemort qui lui faisait face ancra ses yeux dans les siens.  
- Qui es-tu pour oser me parler sur ce ton ?  
Chris agenouillé jusqu'à présent aux cotés de son ami, se leva et répondit fièrement.  
- Chris Nicolaé ! Je suis…  
- … l'un des derniers survivants de la famille Tzygane Elvire. Intéressant. Heureux de faire votre connaissance.  
- Moi de même Mr … ?  
Le mangemort ricana.  
- Tu crois vraiment que je vais dévoiler mon nom ? Tu es naïf, comme tous ceux de ta famille d'ailleurs.  
Les cinq autres alliés ricanèrent.  
- Bien envoyé Lestranges ! Dit un des Mangemorts.  
- Non ! Répondit Chris. Mais j'espérais qu'un de tes amis soit assez stupides pour le dire à ta place.  
Leurs rires cessèrent aussitôt.  
- Je vois que tu as du répondant ! Remarqua le Chef. Et qu'on ne t'a, bien évidemment, pas appris à respecter les personnes les plus vieilles et plus pûr que toi ! Mais j'aime ce défaut ! Dis moi, Chris … si tu es vraiment l'héritier Elvire que tu prétends être, tu dois certainement posséder un des pouvoirs de Merlin ?  
- En effet ! Sourit Chris. Pourquoi ? Vous voulez que je vous fasse une démonstration ?  
- Non je t'aurais déjà tuer avant, ce serait bête !  
- De toutes façons, vous allez quand même nous tuez, quoi qu'il arrive ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrait pas essayer ! Harry lève toi ! Que dirais-tu d'un voyage dans le temps ?  
Harry, qui était resté assis à terre, regardant Chris et les Mangemorts à tour de rôle, se leva. Chris prit sa main dans la sienne :  
- _Waffe_…  
- TUEZ-LE ! Ordonna le chef.  
Aussitôt, quatre armes à feux furent pointées sur le jeune homme et tous les doigts appuyèrent sur la détente. Chris reçut les balles en plein cœur. Il s'effondra à terre dans un bruit sourd. Harry regarqa son ami, les yeux exorbités. Il s'affaissa à coté de lui, les larmes lui brillant les yeux. Le Gryffondor avait la respiration saccadée et tentait de parler; un filet de bave coulant de la bouche.  
- Ha … Harry ! Essayait de dire Chris, la sueur lui perlant sur le front. Harry !  
- Chut ! Chut ! Fit Harry, les larmes tranchant de larges sillons sur ses joues.  
- Harry j'ai … j'ai froid !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mme Pomfresh ...  
- …EST MORTE ! Finit un Mangemort, tout en éclatant de rire, tuée par ma baguette.  
- Harry, je ne sens plus mes jambes. Harry, garde un œil sur Ginny et Hermione, ne cache plus rien à Ron et surtout oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire sur…  
- Chut !  
- Je suis désolé, je …  
- SUFFIT ! EMMENEZ POTTER ! Cria le Chef.  
Deux Mangemorts s'avancèrent et prirent Harry chacun par un bras, ce dernier essaya de se débattre mais en vain, leur poigne était trop forte.  
- CHRIS ! CHRIS ! CHRIS ! CHRRIIIISSSS ! NON ! LAISSEZ MOI !  
- FERME LA !  
- CHRIS !  
- _Silencio_ !  
Harry continua de crier le nom de son ami mais aucun son ressortait de sa bouche. Il le vit fermer les yeux et sombrer dans un dernier souffle. Harry continua de se débattre, dans quelques minutes, ils auraient atteint les porte du collège et les Mangemorts pourraient transplaner avec lui. Au loin, il vit le dernier dôme argenté se dissoudre, plus aucun bouclier ne serait apte à protéger ses amis. Soudainement, une voix grave s'éleva dans la nuit, faisant frissonner le jeune homme.

_rec nemoca tu otuo renru oter te  
spmet el ret nomer ej suip  
iuppa ertov redrocca med icrem  
redia med icrem  
spmet ud ertiam_

* * *

Chris se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un de ces horribles cauchemars ! Il essaya les goûtes de sang qui perlaient à ses yeux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il se regarda nu dans le miroir. Il caressa de ses doigts fins les profondes cicatrices qui parcouraient son corps et fixa son regard dans les yeux gris que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il ferma et ouvrit à plusieurs reprises ses paupières et ses yeux devinrent bleus claires, piquetés de tâches grises. Il sourit. D'un geste, il fit disparaître toutes les cicatrices qui souillaient sa peau laiteuse et rentra dans la douche.  
Après s'être séché, habillé et préparé, il sortit de la salle de bain où un Dean endormis y rentra à son tour. Il descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la Salle Commune.  
Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà installées dans les fauteuils, bavardant et se souriant mutuellement. Chris s'assit dans un fauteuil en face des deux jeunes filles et prit part à la conversation, tandis que Ron descendait les escaliers.  
- Je meurs de faim ! S'exclama ce dernier. Allons déjeuner !  
- Et Harry ? Demanda Ginny.  
- Il dort encore, je n'arrive pas à le réveiller.  
- Laisse le dormir, il a besoin de force pour son cours de cet après-midi avec Rémus, dit Hermione.  
- Et mes toasts ? Et mon bacon ? Et mes...  
- Allez-y sans moi, je vais attendrir Harry ! Proposa Ginny.  
- Merci Gin' ! Dirent en choeur Ron et Chris, affamés, sous l'oeil goguenard d'Hermione.  
Tandis qu'ils abandonnaient Ginny dans le canapé, Ron, Hermione et Chris descendirent les escaliers qui menaient à la Salle Commune.  
- Hier soir, les Canons de Chudley ont joué contre les Tornades, Fred et Georges doivent normalement m'envoyer le compte rendu du match pendant le petit-déjeuner ! Dit Ron.  
- Tu devrais plutôt lire la Gazette du Sorcier, Ron, pour t'informer de l'actualité ! Objecta Hermione.  
- Mais le match des Canons de Chudley, c'est de l'acutalité ! Et puis à quoi bon, si une attaque de Mangemorts survient, tous les élèves de Poudlard le sauront très vite. Je compte sur toi pour me faire un compte rendu de la Gazette du Sorcier une fois que j'aurais finis de manger.  
- Ben voyons ! Tu...  
Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, coupée par des voix. _Sa propre voix_.  
_- NON ! HAGRID !  
Un bruit de fenêtre brisée.  
- Hermione !  
- Reculez-vous !  
- Harry, mais que...  
- RECULEZ ! BOMBARDA !  
Un sort fuse. _  
- Hermione ? S'enquit Chris, inquiet devant la blancheur de son amie. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
La jeune fille s'était subitement arrêtée de parler et de marcher.  
- Vous avez entendu ?  
- Entendu quoi ?  
- Cette voix ! _Ma_ voix. Et Harry qui jette un sort.  
- Non, nous n'avons rien entendu Hermione. Harry n'a jeté aucun sort, il dort.  
Hermione baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.  
- J'ai dû me tromper.  
- Faut te ménager un peu, tu travailles trop !  
Hermione sourit faiblement.  
Ils continuèrent de marcher calmement jusqu'à la Grande Salle, la conversation rythmée par les seuls cris de joies de Ron. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor et commencèrent à manger.  
- Les hiboux ! S'exclama une seconde année.  
Aussitôt deux hiboux descendirent en piquet vers Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière prit le journal que lui tendait le Grand Duc, alors que Ron se dépêchait de détacher le compte rendu de ses frères de la patte du second oiseau.  
Il parcourut les pages, les yeux s'agrandissant de plus en plus au fil des pages. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il cria :  
- ON A GAGNE ! Cétait un match fabuleux, oui fabuleux !  
Harry et Ginny entrèrent à ce moment même dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent aux côtés de leurs amis et écoutèrent le récit de Ron.  
- Tu ne nous l'avais pas déjà dis ça ? Demanda Harry à Ron, qui tentait d'expliquer à sa soeur et son meilleur ami la nouvelle tactique de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley.  
- Heu non ! Répondit Ron.  
- Si, même qu'après Jack Kern a réussi à marquer son trente et unième but de la saison grâce à une nouvelle feinte : la Slazack.  
- Non, Sigilazack !  
- Oui c'est la même chose !  
- Drole de nom pour une feinte ! Dit Ginny.  
- C'est pas mieux que la Wronski ! Ajouta Hermione. Mais au moins on comprend pourquoi elle s'appelle comme ça ! "Sigil" veut dire "éclair" et "zack" vient du...  
- Russe, coupa Harry. Cela veut dire zigzague donc la feinte consiste à zigzaguer à la vitesse de l'éclair !  
Les quatre Gryffondor le regardaient ébahis, la bouche ouverte.  
- J'ignorais que tu étais autant cultivé, dit Hermione.  
- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demanda Harry.  
- Et bien, pour arriver à définir ce mot, il faut avoir une grosse maitrise de la langue.  
- Mais je ne parle pas le Russe, c'est toi qui nous l'avez déjà expliqué !  
- Mais quand ?  
- Heu... hier il me semble, non ?  
- Non, je m'en souviendrais ! Enfin bref, ce n'est pas grave !  
Hermione se replongea dans son journal. Harry se retourna vers Ron.  
- Donc, Georges t'a envoyé hier soir le compte-rendu du match et après ?  
Hermione poussa un cri perçant qui résonna dans toute la Grande Salle. Les quatre autres se tournèrent vers elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore Hermione ? Demanda Ron.  
- Les Mangemorts ont tué une nouvelle personne, travaillant aux côtés de Scrimgeour au ministère.  
- Qui... ?  
- Griselda Marchebank ! Dit Harry, interrompant la question de Ron.  
Hermione regarda à nouveau Harry.  
- Comment le sais-tu ? Tu as déjà lu la Gazette ?  
- Non c'est juste que... Ma question te paraîtra peut-être absurde mais tu ne nous l'aurais pas déjà dis par hasard ?  
- Non Harry, je viens juste de recevoir le nouveau numéro de la Gazette ce matin.  
- Harry, tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui ! Fit remarquer Ron.  
- Franchement, vous n'avez pas l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu tout ça ?  
- Tout ça quoi ?  
- Cette conversation, la mort de Marchebank dans la Gazette, la nouvelle tactique des Canons de Chuldey, la séparation de Neville et Luna...  
- Mais Neville et Luna n'ont pas rompu ! Dirent les quatre autres en même temps.  
Le bruit d'une gifle retentit dans la Grande Salle. Les cinq Gryffondor se retournèrent vers la provenance du bruit. Luna poussait les portes de la Grande Salle pour sortir, l'air furieuse, tandis que Neville avait posé sa main sur sa joue écarlate, assis à côté d'une Parvati plus que joyeuse.  
- Je crois que si ! Dit Chris.  
- Mais comment sais-tu tout ça ? Demanda vivement Hermione à Harry.  
- Parce que nous l'avons déjà vécu ! Répondit ce dernier.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- J'ai l'impression de revivre la même journée qu'hier, je suis même certain que c'est le cas !  
- Ok, on se calme ! Harry, pourrais-tu nous dire... ce qu'il va se passer... dans une heure ?  
- Excuse moi Hermione, est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter ton exemplaire de la Gazette, s'il te plaît ? Les interrompit Colin.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione.  
Le garçon prit le journal et retourna à sa place. Harry le regarda partir.  
- 3, 2, 1, Colin se prend les pieds dans un banc _-un cri retentit-_ il trébuche _-un corps lourd tombe lourdement sur le sol-_ son jus de citrouille tâche sa chemise et le journal d'Hermione _-Oh mince !-_ une jeune fille l'aide à se relever _-Ca va ?-_  
- Harry mais que... Commença Ginny.  
- C'est une preuve suffisante ?  
Les quatre autres hochèrent la tête.  
- Mais voyons c'est impossible ! S'exclama Ron. On ne peut pas revivre la journée d'hier !  
- La preuve que si !  
- Mais... Pourquoi ? Et comment ?  
- Avec un Retourneur de Temps ?  
- Non, ou tu te souviendrais d'en avoir utiliser un et puis tu ne t'amuserais pas à nous en parler, dit Hermione. C'est sûrement un voyage temporel. Voilà pourquoi j'ai entendu des voix ce matin.  
- Des voix ? Interrogèrent Harry et Ginny.  
- Oui, Hermione a cru entendre des voix ce matin, explique Chris. Elle t'a entendu jeté un sort aussi Harry.  
- Je n'ai jeté aucun sort ! Affirma Harry.  
- Mais pour quelles raisons devrions-nous revivre cette journée ? Demanda Ginny.  
- Il y a certainement des choses graves qui se sont déroulées et quelqu'un nous empêche notre destinée de se produire en jouant avec le Temps, dit Hermione.  
- Quelles choses graves ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'une petite visite express à la Bibliothèque s'impose.  
- Mince, je voulais essayer ma nouvelle technique d'approche pour faire connaissance avec Meyline, se plaignit Chris.  
- Au fait, évite la technique 473, elle ne marchera pas ! Utilise plutôt la 286 ! Conseilla Harry 

Après une heure de recherches, Hermione n'avait trouvé aucun ouvrage. Elle cherchait désespérément dans les archives de la Bibliothèque mais rien n'était mentionné sur les voyages temporels. Elle commença une nouvelle rangée de livre.  
- "_La galaxie et ses planètes_", "_L'Histoire de Chuck Le Gracieux_", "_Potions pour sorcier confirmé_"... je suis sûre que le livre qui nous intéresse se trouve dans la Réserve, chuchota-t-elle. "_Apprendre à se servir des lames de bronze_"... Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Elle sortit un vieux livre poussièreux et épais d'une étagère. Elle souffla sur la couverture pour pouvoir lire le titre.  
- Ce sont des runes. Pen... Pen-sées V-... Venger... Non... Vengeresses... Pensées Vengeresses ! Intéressant ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu ici auparavant ! Je crois que je vais le conservé. Tout le texte est écrit avec des runes. Il m'occupera.  
- J'AI TROUVE ! Scanda Chris.  
Hermione leva la tête et se précipita aux côtés de son ami pour lire, avec les trois autres, ce qu'il y avait écrit.  
- Chris, c'est une formule pour retrouver la mémoire, pas un livre qui nous parle de voyages temporels ou autres !  
- Oui chère Hermione mais après une heure passée à chercher un livre qui n'existe pas, j'ai trouvé un autre moyen pour nous aider. Une formule. Elle nous permettra de combler nos lacunes.  
- Pourquoi pas après tout, je commence vraiment à avoir mal à la tête. Mais cette formule a l'air compliqué, imagine qu'on se trompe et qu'elle efface notre mémoire !  
- Oui mais il se passe quelque chose. On ignore ce que c'est et ce n'est pas normal. Nous n'avons plus le choix. Il faut préparer le cercle magique qui accompagne le sortilège. Il faut réunir 5 bougies quelconques, de l'encens à faire brûler avant la prononciation du charme pour purifier la pièce et tracer par terre un cercle avec de la farine. Pour que la formule marche efficacement, il faut la prononcer aux alentours de 18h. Il va donc falloir attendre encore quelques heures avant de revivre la journée d'hier. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à tout rassembler.  
- Je vais aux cuisines chercher de la farine ! Dit Harry.  
- Non ! Le stoppa Hermione. Tu vas te dépêcher d'aller grignoter quelque chose et de demander à Rémus d'avancer ta séance personnelle de Métamorphoses. Tu nous rejoindras après. On se débrouillera sans toi. Nous ne savons pas encore pourquoi on nous oblige à revivre cette journée alors avant de prononcer la formule, il vaut mieux que nous ayons toutes les cartes en jeux, à savoir ton Animagus. Tu nous retrouveras dans ton dortoir. En priant pour qu'il ne nous arrive rien d'ici là !

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Chris s'étaient dépêchés de rassembler tous les ingrédients et ustensiles à la préparation du sort pendant l'après-midi, tandis qu'Harry s'était présenté à son cours avec le Professeur Lupin.  
Hermione était entrain d'éparpiller la farine dans le dortoir des garçons, quand on toqua à la porte du dortoir.  
- Qui est-ce ? Demande Chris, chargé de ne faire rentrer personne dans le dortoir.  
- C'est moi, Harry, répondit le garçon.  
Chris prononça la formule pour ouvrir les portes et laissa entrer son ami.  
- Tu es déjà de retour ? Comment c'est passé ta séance mon amour ? Questionna Ginny.  
- Très bien, contrairement à d'habitude, j'ai réussi a me concentrer très vite et je me suis métamorphosé du premier coup en Phénix. Rémus était époustouflé. Il m'a laissé partir plutôt après quelques exercices.  
- Le cercle est prêt, dit Hermione. Ron, rajoute un peu d'encens, il faut être sûr que toute la pièce soit bien purifiée.  
Ron obéit et ajouta quelques bâtons d'encens.  
- Il nous reste deux heures avant de commencer le rituel, je pense qu'il nous serait utile d'apprendre le sort par coeur.  
A tour de rôle ils mémorisèrent les quelques lignes ancrées sur le parchemin du livre et quand 18h sonnèrent, ils se raidirent.  
- Nous devons nous installé tous les cinq dans le cercle. Le dortoir est purifié, les bougies ont bien été disposées sur la farine. Bien, je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à réciter la formule, dit anxieusement Hermione.  
Ses amis hochèrent la tête.  
- A trois ! 1, 2, 3...

_Ces moments égarés perdus dans l'inconscient,  
Dont les démons se sont emparés à mauvais escient,  
Si ce n'est pas une farce,  
Aidez nous à tout remettre en place._

C'est alors que par une espèce de spirale, la pièce se mit à tourner, obligeant les adolescents à fermer les yeux pour ne pas rendre leur déjeuner. Quand le manège prit fin, ils rouvrirent les yeux.  
- Rien n'a changé. Même pas nos vêtements. Vos croyez que la formule a marché ? Demanda Ginny.  
- J'en suis certain, répondit Chris.  
Il sortit du cercle. Aussitôt il se sentit bizarre et une foule de souvenirs lui envahit l'esprit.  
- Sortez du cercle, vite !  
Les quatres autres sortirent à leur tour du tracé de farine. Tout leur revînt en mémoire.  
- Il faut prévenir les Professeurs, il faut sonnez l'alarme ! Cria presque Hermione, affolée.  
- Dépêchons nous, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que les Détraqueurs envahissent le château. Harry, viens avec moi, quand à vous trois commencez à réunir les élèves désireux de se battre.  
Chris et Harry sortirent en trombe du dortoir.  
- Hagrid... Pleura Ginny. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est mort.  
- Non, il n'est pas encore mort, nous avons encore une chance de le sauver, rien n'est encore arrivé, nous avons encore le temps de changer l'avenir, essaya de rassurer Hermione, les sanglots commençant à monter dans sa gorge. Allez ! Regroupons les élèves.  
Harry et Chris courraient dans les couloirs, bousculant quelques élèves au passage. Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa gorge :  
- _Sonorus_ ! Tous les élèves sont priés de regagner leur dortoir immédiatement. Le corps enseignant est attendu dans la Salle des Professeurs le plus vite possible. Mrs La Directrice, veuillez croire en la lettre qui a été postée sur votre bureau sur du papier Weasley. _Sourdinam _!  
- Bien joué Harry, félicita Chris.  
Ils continuèrent de détaler au plus vite les sept étages qui les séparaient de la Salle des Professeurs.  
- Chris je... je suis désolé...  
- Pour ?  
- Pour ne pas avoir réussi à te sauver...  
- Harry ce n'est pas de ta faute ! J'ai juste été trop prétentieux et sûr de moi. C'était mon destin, tu n'as rien pu y faire ! Heureusement que nous avons remonté le temps, je vais pouvoir essayer de le changer.  
Chris fit un grand sourire à Harry, qui le lui retourna.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte et entrèrent dans la salle, ne prenant pas la peine de saluer quiconque :  
- C'est moi qui ai déclenché l'alarme, se dénonça Harry. Des Détraqueurs, des Furies et bon nombre de créatures vont bientôt envahir le parc de Poudlard, ne cherchez pas à comprendre, agissez !  
La porte s'ouvrit sur le Professeur McGonagall :  
- Je viens d'envoyer un message d'urgence à la Brigade des Aurors du Ministère. Que les Directeurs de Maisons emmènent leurs élèves dans les appartements privés des Fondateurs, les mots de passes n'ont pas changé depuis, ensuite rejoignez nous dans le parc pour protéger nos arrières, tout ceci dans le calme évidemment, il faut à tout prix éviter un semblant de panique. Pompom, regagnez l'infirmerie et préparez tout ce que vous jugerez utile pour soigner des bléssés, je vais prévenir la communauté fantôme pendant que vous autres Professeurs, vous leverez les boucliers pour que les Aurors puissent intervenir. N'oubliez pas les Hagrid... L'Ordre... immédiatement !  
- Bien Professeur ! Répondirent ensemble tous ses co-équipiers en quittant les lieux.  
La bataille faisait rage hors des murs du château. Les alliés de l'Ordre étaient protégés des maléfices par des gros boucliers les entourant. Seuls les armes à feux arrivaient à en venir à bout. Bien que les Mangemorts aient du mal à se servir de ces objets moldus, les Aurors tombaient un à un. Dans l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh était en sueur et paniquée :  
- Je peux soustraire la balle mais je ne peux refermer la plaie, expliquait-elle à un Auror. IL va falloir vous envoyer d'urgence à Ste Mangouste.  
- MRS POMFRESH ! Cria une voix qui venait d'entrée dans l'antre de l'infirmière, tenant avec beaucoup de mal le Professeur Hiloveyou sur son dos. Miss Hiloveyou est blessé. Un sort l'a atteint en plein coeur, elle respire mais elle est mal en point. Elle n'a pourtant aucune blessures.  
- Installez moi la sur ce brancard Kingskley !  
Soudainement l'école se mit à trembler.  
Harry se battait bravement contre deux Mangemorts, assez fou pour se mesurer à sa puissance. Il les mit hors d'état de nuire en deux coups de baguettes magiques. Il repartit à la charge, aidant Hermione qui essayait de pétrifier son agresseur.  
- Harry, quand Rémus est venu nous chercher tout à l'heure pour nous emmener dans les appartements privés de Godric, j'ai rejoins Mrs Pince à la Bibliothèque ! STUPEFIX !  
- Oui et ? STUPEFIX !  
- Elle s'activait à ranger le plus vite possible les livres dans la Réserve pour éviter qu'ils ne soient volés ou détruits pendant l'attaque et elle a été ravis d'apprendre que je désirais l'aider. J'ai donc emmené HARRY BAISSE TOI ! J'ai donc emmené une pile de livre dans la Réserve et j'en ai profité pour trouver un livre sur les passages temporels !  
- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dis plutôt ?  
- Je ne sais pas. J'ai trouvé une formule pour nous aider à sortir de cette boucle du temps. Je pense que nous pourrions l'essayer !  
A côté d'eux, Chris surprenait tout le monde :  
- _Waffediock_ ! Cria-t-il. Deux boules de feux vertes sortirent de ses yeux et enflammèrent deux des Mangemorts qui essayaient de le tuer.  
Il se retourna vers deux autres Mangemorts.  
- Alors Messieurs, Lord Voldemort ne sait pas vous apprendre les bonnes manières ? On s'agenouille devant plus puissant que nous ! _Waffediock_ !  
Les deux Mangemorts s'embrasèrent.  
- Oui, tu as raison Elvire ! S'exclama une voix qui sortit de la foule. _Levicorpus_ !  
Le corps de Chris fut projeté dans les airs. Son corps atterrit dans un arbre et sa tête se cogna à une grosse branche. Sa tête se mit à saigner abondamment, tandis qu'il tomba dans l'inconscience.  
- CHRIS ! Cria Harry.  
Il se retourna vers l'agresseur de son ami et découvrit Lucius Malefoy.  
- Vous !  
- Oui, moi, Potter ! Que penses-tu de nos armes ? Ironisa Lucius Malefoy, montrant toutes ses dents blanches, un regard de fou.  
- Depuis quand vous vous rabaissez aux armes moldus ? Toi et ton grand copain Voldemort êtes à court d'idée ?  
- Comment oses-tu parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres de la sorte ? Tu le paieras Potter ! Et... Ta petite amie aussi !  
Il lui lança un sourire carnassier.  
- Laissez Ginny tranquille !  
- Promis, je ne la toucherais pas d'un seul doigt ! Je ne compte pas me salir les mains en touchant une Weasley ! Mais mes oiseaux se chargeront d'elle !  
- Vos oiseaux ?  
- Oui, mes Queztal ! Depuis si longtemps enfermés dans leur cage, ils étaient ravis de pouvoir sortir se dégourdir les ailes et tuer de la chair fraiche. Si heureux de servir les bons ordres de Lord Voldemort !  
- Jamais ils ne toucheront Ginny ! Rugit Harry, hors de lui.  
- Et pourtant... Regarde ! Les voilà qui arrivent !  
Lucius Malefoy partit dans un rire dément.  
Des centaines d'oiseaux volaient désormais autour d'eux. Ils avaient la taille d'un moineau et croissaient comme les corbeaux. L'un d'eux se jeta sur Harry.  
- _STUPEFIX_ ! Cria ce dernier sur l'oiseau de malheur.  
Il se retourna vers l'homme blond comme la neige qui lui faisait face :  
- _SECTUSEMPRA_ !  
Lucius Malefoy ne put éviter le sortilège du Survivant et le prit en plein ventre, son corps se déchirant en plusieurs cicatrices.Il tomba à terre. Mais ce dernier continua de rire, de plus en plus fort.  
- Regarde Potter ! Regarde ce que font mes oiseaux à ta chère petite copine !  
A quelques mètres de là, Ginny était aux griffes d'une dizaine d'oiseaux qui ne cessaient de lui donner des coups de becs. Elle se battait furieusement en criant toute une série de sorts.  
- _STUPEFIX ! DIFFINDO ! IMPEDIMENTA ! INCARCEREM ! INCENDIO !_  
Un oiseau plus gros que les autres fendit les airs dans sa direction.  
- GINNY ! Cria Harry.  
Cette dernière se retourna et l'oiseau fendit sur elle. Elle tomba sous le poids de l'oiseau. L'oiseau sortit ses serfs, semblables à ceux des aigles.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !  
L'oiseau lui griffa le visage, la dévisageant complètement. Pour achever sa victime, il planta ses deux serfs dans ses yeux. Ginny cria encore plus fort, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Elle tomba inerte, ses deux yeux arrachés de leur orbite.  
Alors qu'Harry pleurait et rageait comme personne, une voix grave s'éleva.  
- NON PAS ENCORE !  
Alors que l'incantation était psalmodiée, une autre voix s'éleva, beaucoup plus aigu, récitant une autre incatantion, semblable à la première.

_Iuh druojua niamed te  
Rerelecca segayov nom essiup  
Eiuppa ertov redrocca med icrem  
Redia ed icrem spmte ud ertiam _


	17. Au delà du regard

**Auteur :** Suck-mii-Style

**Genre :** Voyages Temporels, Romances, Aventures, Mystères, Suspens...

**Disclamers :** Tous les personnages créés par J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, les autres si, par contre ! Surtout Chris et Mlle Hiloveyou ! L'intrigue de ce pseudo Tome 7 aussi.

**Rated :** M, quelques paroles crues et quelques passages... HOT !

**Note de l'Auteur :** Nouveau chapitre, publié en avril 2008. Je fais de mon mieux pour poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, le temps de faire le tri dans toutes mes notes, de l'écrire et de le publier.

**Résumé :** Une attaque de Détraqueurs, des masques qui tombent, c'est un peu mouvementé que Harry retourne chez son ami Ron pour fêter son anniversaire, passer son permis de Transplanage, assister aux Mariages et passer le reste des vacances. Harry est heureux de retrouver Poudlard. Sa puissance ne cesse de s'accroître de jour en jour. Quand à la relation qu'il entretient avec Ginny, elle ne cesse de se détériorer. Harry apprend qu'elle est Animagus et sa colère éclate. Un nouvel élève fait son apparition : Chris. Ce dernier intègrera dans la bande assez facilement et aidera Harryà surmonter la mort des Dursley. Après une brève rencontre aux Trois Balais avec Cho, la cicatrice d'Harry se met soudainement à saigner et il est pris d'une folle envie de suicide. Le Ministère décide de laisser les portes du collège Poudlard ouvertes. Des cours de Duel sont mis à la disposition des élèves, permettant de réconcilier Harry et Ginny. Les Gryffondor gagnent contre Serpentard et Ron vole un baiser à Hermione. Le destin semble soudainement s'abattre sur Poudlard, Harry et ses amis sont piégés dans une boucle du temps et s'en sortent non sans difficultés et blessures. Un oiseau crève les yeux de Ginny quand la boucle du temps prend fin.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Au delà du regard  
**

La jeune fille remua dans le lit. Elle émergea lentement des couvertures. Aujourd'hui, aucun rayon de soleil ne vint lui taper dans le visage, bien qu'elle sentait une once de chaleur lui parcourir le visage. Elle massa doucement ses paumettes et le contour de ses yeux, ces derniers lui faisaient mal. Elle s'assit en tailleur et tatonna autour d'elle. Sa main rencontra une autre main.  
- Qui est-ce ? S'enquit-elle.  
- C'est moi, Mrs Pomfresh.  
- Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Tout juste seize heures.  
- Il faut chaud...  
- Oui, le soleil est au beau fixe aujourd'hui.  
- Serait-il possible d'ouvrir la fenêtre Professeur ?  
Un sourire timide se dessina sur la bouille de la jeune fille. Un silence gênant s'installa.  
- Oui... Bien sûr !  
L'infirmière s'activa. Elle tira les grands rideaux et ouvrit les fenêtres. L'adolescente fronça les sourcils, son mince sourire s'effaçant.  
- Il n'y a pas de lumière ?  
Elle tatonna une nouvelle fois à sa droite, cherchant précipitamment le bouton de la lampe de chevet. Elle saisit l'interrupteur et appuya sur le petit bouton. Aucune lumière. Elle rappuya plusieurs fois sur l'interrupteur mais aucune source de lumière n'en sortit. Elle releva la tête brusquement, une boule d'angoisse se formant au fond de sa gorge.  
- Professeur ?  
- Miss Weasley, je...  
- Pro... Professeur ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
La peur l'envahit complètement.  
- Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi ai-je mal aux yeux ?  
Elle commença à bouger dans tous les sens, saisit par la panique.  
- Ecoutez moi ! Il y a quelques jours, les sbires de Voldemort ont attaqué le château. Vous en rappelez-vous ?  
- Oui mais...  
- Vous avez été attaqué par des Quetzal, des oiseaux élevés par Lucius Malefoy pour tuer. L'un d'eux s'en est prit à vous. Il vous a arraché... Miss Weasley... L'oiseau a causé la perte de...  
- Quoi ? S'affola Ginny. Sa respiration était saccadée, la sueur perlée sur son front.  
Devant le silence de l'infirmière, elle hurla à nouveau.  
- QUOI ?  
- Je suis désolée Miss Weasley... mais vous avez perdu la vue.  
- QUOI ? Je... je...  
- Oui ! Vous êtes aveugle !  
Tout s'écroula autour de la jeune femme. Les mots de l'infirmière résonnèrent dans la pièce comme une sentence. Il n'y avait donc plus d'espoirs ? Elle regarda précipitamment autour d'elle, espèrant trouver une source de lumière quelques parts, une source de lumière qui pourrait contredire les propos de son infirmière. Mais en vain.  
- NON !

* * *

Harry attendait impatiemment devant les portes de l'infirmerie, assis sur une chaise, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux, la tête entre ses mains. Ses dernières étaient humides, dû aux larmes qu'il avait versé ces derniers jours. Depuis que la bataille s'était terminée, il avait passé son temps devant les portes de l'infirmerie et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Trois fois par jour, ses amis lui apportaient un repas, bien qu'il n'y touchait pas. Hermione avait tenté de le raisonner par tous les moyens, tandis que tous ses proches avaient essayé de la rassurer sur l'état de Ginny.  
- Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Ginny ne pourra recouvrer la vue, avait dit Mrs Weasley, les yeux rougis. C'est de la faute de cette abominable serpent !  
- Alors pourquoi se sont-ils tous éclipsé une fois que l'oiseau lui ait arraché les yeux ? Rageait Harry, dans un état de démense. Ginny était leur proie. Ils ont atteind leur but et se sont enfuis comme des voleurs. JE LES HAIS ! Je jure de la venger ! Ils paieront !  
- Harry calme toi ! Ordonna Hermione, doucement.  
- Je lui avais pourtant dis qu'on ne devait pas rester ensemble mais je n'en ai fais qu'à ma tête et...  
- Tu as juste écouté ton coeur. L'amour... avait commençé Rémus qui se tenait difficilement sur sa canne, sa jambe gauche sectionnée pendant le combat, remplacée par un mécanisme moldu.  
- L'amour, l'amour... Dumbledore disait que l'amour me sauverait mais jusqu'à maintenant il a été un fardaut plus qu'autre chose.  
Personne n'avait réussi à le calmer. Une fois de plus, son coeur avait été détruit. Il avait été réduit à néant lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de quelques uns de ses amis, nottament celle de Maugrey Foleil, qui l'avait particulièrement touché.  
Harry sortit de sa léthargie lorsque des voix et des bruits de pas s'élevèrent dans le couloir. Mrs Weasley marchait vers lui, un panier à la main, accompagnait de Ron et Hermione.  
- Harry ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley en le forçant à se lever pour l'étreindre. Comment vas-tu ? Oh regarde toi ! Les larmes ont commençé à creuser tes joues. Arrête de t'en faire pour Ginny ! Quoi que tu penses, elle ne t'en voudra pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Dès qu'elle sera réveillée, elle saura se montrer brave et courageuse, c'est une battante ! Mrs Pomfresh a fait des miracles et a dit qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder à reprendre conscience après son opération.  
- Que Merlin vous entende, chuchota presque Harry, la voix coupée.  
- Comment va Chris ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Mieux.  
- Mrs Pomfresh va le laisser sortir ?  
- Oui, aujourd'hui, il ne lui reste plus que sa bosse à la tête.  
- Et Miss Hiloveyou ? S'enquit Ron, anxieux de la réponse, comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
- Mrs Pomfresh ne sait toujours pas quel sort l'a touché. Il s'agirait d'un sort puissant de Magie Noire. Elle n'a pas pu guérrir sa plaie sur la poitrine, là où l'a touché le soir.  
- Ah ! Et est-ce qu'elle...  
- NON !  
Une voix raisonna de toute ses forces dans le Hall, dressant les poils d'Harry.  
- GINNY ! Cria-t-il.  
Il se précipita vers la porte de l'infirmerie et la poussa de toute ses forces, avant d'entrer. Le tableau que lui offrait Ginny et l'infirmière le cloua sur place, l'empêchant de continuer de courrir.  
- NOOOOOON !  
La folie avait envahis Ginny et cette dernière se débattait avec l'infirmière. Mrs Weasley se précipita vers sa fille, tandis que Ron et Hermione restaient en retrait eux aussi.  
- Ginny, calme toi ! Tenta de calmer Mrs Weasley.  
- Maman ? MAMAN ! MAMAN AIDE MOI ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE, AIDE MOI !  
- Ma chérie je...  
- MAMAN IL FAIT NOIR ! JE VOIS PLUS RIEN ! MAMAN J'AI PEUR !  
- MISS WEASLEY VEUILLEZ... Cria Mrs Pomfresh.  
- MAMAN S'IL TE PLAIT NE ME LACHE PAS ! J'AI PEUR !  
- Oui ma chérie mais calme toi ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te tiens la main et ne la lacherais pas ! Ginny...  
S'en fut trop pour Harry. Les larmes l'ayant submergeaient à nouveau, il sortit en courant de l'infirmerie.  
- Harry ! S'exclama Hermione.  
- Laisse Hermione, j'e m'occupe de lui ! Dit Ron. S'en est trop pour moi aussi !  
Il se précipita sur les traces de son meilleur ami. Désemparée, elle s'approcha de Ginny et Mrs Weasley, cette dernière tentant de calmer sa fille avec l'aide de Mrs Pomfresh.  
Ginny criait. Son teint était blanc et les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler. Même une fois qu'elle se fut calmer, complètement anéantie. Sa mère lui chantait une berceuse, espèrant qu'elle calmerait Ginny. Lorsque la douce mélodie s'arrêta, Ginny parla :  
- Recommence maman. Chante la à nouveau. S'il te plaît.  
Mrs Weasley reprit de plus belle, caressant doucement les cheveux roux de sa fille. Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de s'embuer de larmes lorsqu'elle détailla le visage défiguré de sa fille.  
Hermione se leva du siège sur lequel elle s'était assise quelques temps plus tôt et claqua sa langue sur son palai, impatiente et angoissée de revoir ses deux amis arriver. Elle se dirigea vers le lit de Chris, entouré d'un grand tissus blanc, au fond de l'infirmerie. Elle s'approcha lentement du malade. Chris était allongé et dormait paisiblement. Elle caressa ses cheveux et parcourut son visage de son index. Elle sentit tout d'un coup un grand champs magnétique parcourir son doigt. Décidément, ce garçon l'intrigait.

* * *

Hermione s'était assoupie près du corps de Ginny. Il faisait nuit lorsqu'elle se réveilla et un frisson parcourut son échine. Elle trembla un peu et ressera le châle qu'elle portait autour de ses épaules. Harry et Ron n'était toujours pas revenu. Quand à Mrs Weasley, elle était partie s'allonger à son tour sur un lit de l'infirmerie, après que sa fille se soit endormie.  
Hermione eut du mal à se rendormir et fut heureuse quand Ginny ouvrit les yeux à son tour, trouvant un peu de compagnie.  
- Hey ! Fit Hermione.  
Elle s'approcha de Ginny et caressa ses cheveux.  
- Hermione ? S'enquit la rousse. C'est toi ?  
- Oui.  
Ses yeux scrutèrent les ténèbres, espèrant y déceler le visage de son amie. Impuissante, elle baissa les yeux.  
- Hermione ? Je voudrais te poser une question.  
- Oui, dis moi !  
- A quoi... est-ce que...  
Elle hésita, redoutant la réponse.  
- Ginny, dis moi ! Nous sommes amies non ?  
- Oui mais... justement on est amies et... réponds moi franchement... comment... est-ce que je porte les marques de... mon attaque... sur le visage ?  
- Oh. Le silence se fit.  
L'attente de la réponse fut insoutenable pour Ginny.  
- Alors ?  
- Eh bien je ne te cacherais pas que quelques cicatrices parcourent ton visage mais Mrs Pomfresh dit qu'au fil des jours, elles disparaitront.  
- C'est tout ?  
- Une autre, plus importante, te barre l'oeil gauche et je crains que celle là tu ne la gardes à vie. Tes yeux sont bleus, peut-être plus claire que ceux que tu avais avant.  
- Mes yeux ? J'ai des yeux ? Je croyais que... je n'en avais plus !  
- Ce sont des yeux de verre. Ce ne sont pas des vrais, ils cachent juste l'orifice, où les vrais t'ont été volés.  
- Est-ce que ça se remarque ?  
- Non. Tu es la même Ginny qu'avant, un peu plus pâle et la mine défaite. Mais sinon ne t'inquiète pas...  
- Justement, ne me ménage pas, réponds moi franchement, n'en rajoutes pas ! Je veux savoir ce que je suis devenue !  
- Ce que tu es devenue ? Mais voyons Ginny, tu es toujours la même ! Tu as l'air de t'inquiéter de ton apparence plus que de ta santé et je peux t'assurer que quoi que tu aies l'air, Harry t'aimeras toujours, parce que c'est lui dont il est question, n'est-ce pas ? Ginny, je pensais que tu avais compris qu'Harry t'aimait beaucoup plus que ça ! Il ne t'aime pas pour ton apparence mais pour ta personnalité, pour ce que tu es au fond de toi !  
- Peut-être mais je doute que LE SURVIVANT est besoin d'une handicapée à ses côtés pour le moment ! Répliqua sèchement Ginny. Je ne lui suis plus d'aucun secours, je ne peux plus l'aider.  
- Oui mais...  
- Tu sais ce que m'a dit Mrs Pomfresh tout à l'heure ? TU LE SAIS HERMIONE ?  
Des larmes coulaient à présent de ses yeux, qui semblaient fixer un point noir devant eux.  
- Elle m'a dit que j'avais perdu l'usage de mes yeux, mon état est irréversible. Elle ne pourra jamais réparer mon handicap. Tu dis que les cicatrices vont s'atténuer mais aux yeux des autres je serais toujours Ginny, la petite fille qui ne peut pas vivre toute seule PARCE QU'ELLE NE VOIT RIEN ! Tu te rends compte Hermione ? Ma vie privée est rendue à néant. Depuis mes onze ans je rêve de sortir avec Harry Potter, enfin il me remarque et je suis comblée. Mais aujourd'hui... Tu te rends compte Hermione que je ne pourrais jamais voir mes enfants ?  
Le silence se fit, ponctué des sanglots de Ginny. La brune s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.  
- Ecoute Ginny, depuis que la bataille s'est terminée et qu'Harry t'a rapatrié dans l'infirmerie, il n'a pas cessé de s'inquiéter pour toi, au point de ne pas manger. Il ne t'a pas lâché une seule seconde malgré les remontrances de Mrs Pomfresh. Pourtant il sait et a vu. Harry est beaucoup moins bête que tu ne le crois et ne te laissera pas tomber parce que tu es handicapée comme tu viens de me le dire ! Au contraire, il t'aidera à faire face à ce petit problème.  
- Petit ? Pfff... Et cette bataille alors ? Comment se fait-il que nous sommes toujours en vie ? Harry a tué Voldemort ?  
- Après que tu es été attaqué, tous les Mangemorts et leurs alliés se sont enfuis.  
- Enfuis ? Mais... Pourquoi ?  
- Une fois que Malefoy a atteind son but, plus rien ne les retenait ici. Et l'Ordre pense que Voldemort n'était même pas présent pendant le combat.  
- Leur but ? Quel but ? Et Voldemort était forcément présent !  
- Nous pensons que le but de Lucius Malefoy était de te tuer Ginny ! Harry a dégagé une telle fureur que tout le monde s'est dépêché de déguerpir devant l'ampleur des dégats qu'il causait autour de lui. Son aura était si puissante !  
- Me tuer ?  
Un silence lourd se fit, Ginny commença à angoisser.  
- Voldemort doit être bien déçu de ne pas avoir atteint _son but_ alors... Essaya de ricaner Ginny. J'imagine sa colère contre Malefoy ! Je comprends pourquoi la face de serpent n'a pas pris la peine de venir me tuer de ses propres mains, il aurait trop été dégouté de s'occuper du sort d'une Weasley !  
Elle s'interrompit deux minutes, essayant de reprendre un souffle normal.  
- Qui est mort ?  
- Aucun élève resté caché dans le château n'est mort mais des obsèques auront lieu dans quelques jours en mémoire à Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Ritchie Coote, Anthony Goldstein et Eddie Carmichael. Quand à Colin Crivey, il a disparu, personne ne l'a revu depuis la bataille et personne n'a retrouvé son corps, Hagrid a fouillé la forêt interdite avec l'aide de Graup. Du côté de l'Ordre, Miss Hiloveyou a subit un sortilège de Magie Noire, elle n'a subit aucune blessure, Mrs Pomfresh a laissé entendre qu'elle se rétablirait très vite. Deux autres membres sont morts, je ne me rappelle plus de leur nom. Plusieurs furies et détraqueurs ont été abattus, ainsi que le père de Nott, Crabbe et Goyle.  
- Tant mieux !  
- Chris, Neville et toi êtes les seuls à avoir été blessés au cour de l'attaque. Vous vous en sortez tous les trois indemnes.  
Ginny soupira lourdement.  
- Allez Ginny, courage ! A maintes reprises tu nous as prouvé à tous que tu étais forte, il va falloir une nouvelle fois que...  
- Non Hermione, il en est hors de question ! Je laisse tomber. C'est fini. Tout est fini.  
- Ginny tu...  
- Laisse moi Hermione. J'ai mal à la tête. Laisse moi dormir. S'il te plait.  
- Comme tu voudras. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, dis le moi !  
Tandis que Ginny se cachait sous ses couvertures, Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle monta difficilement les étages qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondor, épuisée. Non loin de là, Chris ne pouvait contrôler son rire de démence.  
- Un de moins ! Ils seront bientôt tous hors d'état de nuire !

* * *

Le lendemain, Chris ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le jour l'éblouit et il mit quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits. Il attendit patiemment que l'infirmière lui permette de sortir après l'avoir ausculté. Aussitôt sur pied et habillé, il rendit une petite visite à Ginny. Il sortit de l'infirmerie dix minutes plus tard, déçu et triste. Ginny n'avait pas répondu une seule fois à ces questions, ne lui avait pas même accordé un regard. Elle était restée assise dans son lit contre son coussin blanc, sous ses couvertures, la tête droite, fixant un point devant elle et n'avait prononcé mot. Par contre, elle n'avait cessé de chanter une mélodie, ravivant bon nombres de souvenirs au jeune homme. Pas une seule fois, Ginny ne s'était interrompue, reprenant la chanson au début quand cette dernière touchait à sa fin.  
Il accourut manger à la Grande Salle, espérant y retrouver ses amis, mais n'y trouva qu'Hermione plongeait dans la Gazette du Sorcier et Ron, qui tentait de se noyer dans son café.  
- Bonjour ! Où est Harry ? Demanda Chris.  
- D'après Ron, il erre dans les couloirs. Il redoute le moment...  
- Oui et bien il devrait bien aller la voir dès maintenant. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à lui décrocher un mot parce que moi je n'ai rien su tirer d'elle. Elle est assise dans son lit et ne bouge pas d'un doigt. Et elle chante cette chanson...  
- C'est celle de sa boîte à musique, interrompit Ron.  
- Oh ! Où est Harry ?  
- Ici ! Dit une voix grave derrière lui.  
Chris se retourna aussitôt. Harry semblait avoir maigri, ses joues creusent et ses yeux bouffis semblaient ternir son visage. Chris eut un pincement au coeur.  
- Harry, quand penses-tu aller voir Ginny ?  
- Heu... Je ne sais pas vraiment ! Pourquoi ?  
- Je crois qu'il devient impératif que tu passes la voir et que tu lui remontes le moral. Elle est complètement abattue.  
- Elle a besoin de toi ! Surenchérit Hermione.  
Harry sourit timidement.  
- Je passerais la voir après le petit-déjeuner.  
Comme prévu, Harry toqua à la porte de l'infirmerie après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner et entra dans le sanctuaire de Mrs Pomfresh après que cette dernière l'ait autorisé à entrer. Harry la remercia et se dirigea vers le lit de Ginny. Cette dernière était allongée dans son lit, entortillée dans ses draps comme le lui avait décrit Chris quelques instants plus tôt.  
Ginny entendit des pas s'approcher de son lit et ses deux sourcils se levèrent d'interrogation, non sans garder le visage impassible et froid.  
- Ginny...  
_Cette voix_. Ginny l'aurait reconnu parmis tant d'autres !  
- C'est moi, Harry !  
_Son Harry_ était là. Un sourire voulait fleurir sur son visage mais elle se contenta de pincer encore plus forts ses deux lèvres. La chanson de sa boite à musique lui résonna dans la tête.  
- J'espère que tu vas bien ! Continua-t-il dans ton enjoué qui sonnait faux.  
Devant le manque de réponse évidente de la part de la sorcière, il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. A ce contact, Ginny sentit un fourmillement lui envahirent la main. Elle essaya de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme mais ce dernier la tenait fermement. _Avec fermeté et douceur !_ Lui avait dit Hermione.  
- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Tu as soif ? Demanda à nouveau Harry, essayant par tous les moyens de faire sortir Ginny de sa léthargie. Mais rien n'y fit. Il lâcha la main de Ginny et lui servit un verre d'eau, grâce au pichet et au verre posé sur la table de chevet. Il lui tendit le verre.  
Ginny consentit enfin à le regarder, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
- Bois ma chérie, tu as les lèvres toutes sèches.  
- Laisse moi tranquille Harry, chuchota Ginny d'une petite voix.  
- Tu n'as pas soif ? Okay, je vais dire à Mrs Pomfresh de t'emmener une part de tarte à la citrouille, ta tarte préférée...  
- Laisse moi tranquille, j'ai mal à la tête !  
- Tu veux aller faire un tour sinon ?  
Avant même que la jeune fille ait pu dire quelque chose il lui attrapa les bras et la tira doucement de son lit. Il prit soin de la poser délicatement par terre.  
- Harry je...  
- Allez Ginny, marche avec moi ! Supplia Harry.  
- Je n'ai pas envie.  
- Allez viens ! Dit plus fermement Harry.  
Il la tira cette fois-ci un peu plus fort par le bras pour l'obliger à avancer et Ginny perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba par terre, s'étalant de tout son long.  
- Mince Ginny, pardonne moi je...  
- Laisse moi tranquille, je peux encore me relever toute seule à ce que je sache.  
- Si...  
- Laisse moi !  
- Mais Ginny !  
- LAISSE MOI ! Hurla Ginny. Tu as compris ? LAISSE MOI ! LAISSEZ MOI ! TOUS !  
Ginny tâtonna autour d'elle et se hissa difficilement sur son lit après qu'elle ait saisi dans sa main frêle sa couverture.  
Elle s'assit, le dos contre son oreiller et plongea son regard dans le néant. Elle commença à chanter doucement, tandis qu'une larme coula sur sa joue.  
Harry la regardait faire, le souffle coupé, envahit par le désespoir.  
- Ginny... !  
Mais Ginny ne l'écoutait plus.

* * *

Une semaine avait passé depuis que Ginny était sortie de son réveil artificiel et qu'elle avait pris conscience qu'elle était aveugle. Son état n'avait pas évolué depuis la première visite d'Harry. Il était d'abord resté à son chevet pendant de nombreuses heures, attendant qu'elle réponde à ses questions ou ses demandes ou qu'elle engage la conversation. Mais elle s'était isolée dans un silence totale. Mrs Weasley lui avait même demandé de hocher la tête pour exprimer un oui ou un non. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir se plier à la règle. Tous sa famille était passée lui rendre visite, Mr et Mrs Weasley, ses frères, Hermione, Chris, Tonks, Fleur, McGonagall mais elle continuait de chanter inlassablement sa mélodie, ne s'interrompant que pour crier de la laisser tranquille ou pour se plaindre à l'infirmière qu'elle avait mal à la tête.  
- Ginny je t'en supplie dis moi quelque chose ! Implorait Mrs Weasley.  
- As-tu le pouvoir de me rendre la vue ?  
- Non mais...  
- Alors laisse moi tranquille _maman_ !  
Ginny avait insisté sur ce dernier mot.  
Une cérémonie avait été organisée par la directrice de Poudlard en l'honneur de Colin Crivey, disparu, et de ses amis morts au combat. Une dizaine d'élève avait été retiré de l'école après les obsèques et le professeur McGonagall avait été interrogé par plusieurs parents soucieux de l'avenir de leurs enfants.  
- Poudlard est certainement l'endroit le plus sûr de toute la Grande Bretagne, avait assuré la directrice. Les barrières magiques de l'école ont été une fois de plus renforcées par nos professeurs, le Conseil d'Administration et le Ministère de la Magie. Garder vos enfants dans votre foyer et interrompre leur enseignement magique les mettront encore plus en danger. Je vous prie d'entendre raison et de nous laisser nous charger de l'éducation de vos enfants.  
Quand un des parents levé et adressé à elle d'un ton désinvolte en lui demandant pourquoi devrait-on faire confiance à une directrice avec si peu d'expérience aux rennes d'une si grande école, elle avait répondu d'un ton sec :  
- J'enseigne dans cette école depuis 49 ans. C'est moi qui ai d'ailleurs enseigner à vous et à votre femme Mr Kyle la Métamorphose pendant sept années. L'année dernière, pendant les longues absences de notre regretté Directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, j'ai assuré la direction de l'école, prenant en charge l'enseignement de vos enfants. Comment osez-vous, aujourd'hui, vous permettre une telle remarque ?  
- Nous avons entièrement confiance en la directrice ! Avait repris Rufus Scrimgeour. Le Ministère de la Magie tout entier tient à appuyer sur ce détail. Quand aux recherches du jeune Crivey, des Aurors patrouillent en ce moment même dans la forêt interdite et autour de l'enceinte de l'école. Une enquête a été ouverte, nous lançons un appel à témoins.  
Miss Hiloveyou, quand à elle, avait repris très vite du poil de la bête et été sortie de l'infirmerie afin de reprendre en main ses cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. D'après les élèves, elle était toujours aussi déjantée mais avait du mal à se servir de sa baguette, vu le tremblement incontrôlable de ses mains, sûrement du au choc du sortilège qu'elle avait reçu, comme le lui avait dis Mrs Pomfresh.  
Le calme était revenu peu à peu dans l'école.  
Hermione et Harry partaient souvent ensemble à la Bibliothèque entre les cours et le peu de temps libre qu'ils avaient, tandis que Chris voyait sa relation avec Meyline se détruire peu à peu au fil des jours.  
- Elle me tape sur le système ! Avait-il dis à Hermione. Je pensais que tu étais la pire emmerdeuse que je connaisse mais il s'est révélé que Meyline excelle dans ce domaine. Et puis avec elle, je n'arrive pas à combler un certain manque. Je ne parle pas de manque sexuel, non, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit encore, mais je peux t'assurer que je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec elle. C'est comme si... je n'étais pas moi !  
- Toi ? Chris, tu n'as jamais été _toi_ ! Tu ne connais que la superficialité ! Avait riposté Hermione. Tu vis sans attaches. Je ne qualifierais pas votre relation comme une relation amoureuse, parce qu'elle ne l'est pas, je ne te trouve ni attaché à elle, ni ne serait-ce qu'un peu amoureux d'elle ! Concentre toi plutôt sur un autre type de fille si tu veux mon avis. Et par pitié, laisse tomber ces stupides techniques de drague, tu ne sais que te rendre encore plus ridicule !  
Une fois que la conversation prit fin et que Chris se soit éloigné d'elle, un peux vexé, elle entreprit d'ouvrir le livre qu'elle avait trouvé deux semaines plus tôt à la Bibliothèque, celui écrit en runes anciennes. Elle passa son après-midi de libre, essayant de déchiffrer le titre du livre. Certains symboles figuraient sur son livre d'Arithmancie et elle put traduire certaines voyelles mais elle dut s'aider de nombreux ouvrages de la Bibliothèque pour traduire le reste. Et même avec l'aide du livre "_Runes anciennes utilisées au temps de Merlin_", elle n'obtint pas un titre qui semblait la satisfaire.  
A quelques rangées de livres plus loin, Harry fouillait les archives de la Gazette du Sorcier à la recherche d'articles qui pourraient l'éclairer sur l'identité du mystérieux R.A.B.  
Ron était assis sur une chaise à côté de sa petite soeur. Il l'écoutait chanter depuis des heures, n'osant l'interrompre dans un rituel qui semblait la calmer. Elle aurait voulu lui crier qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était là pour elle mais aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Il s'en voulait d'être si impuissant, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, de ne pas avoir pu protéger sa petite soeur. Mais à son avis, Harry s'en voulait déjà assez pour qu'il n'en rajoute lui-même.

* * *

Pendant une après-midi du mois de Novembre, Luna rendit visite aux jeunes Weasley.  
- Bonjour ! Fit-elle gaiement.  
- Bonjour Luna ! Dit Ron, la mine sombre. Ginny ne répondit pas.  
- Notre petite malade va-t-elle mieux ?  
- Elle ne mange pas beaucoup mais ça va.  
- Elle doit être atteinte d'une Anorexilivik aigüe, c'est une maladie grave chez les sorciers, qui touchent une grande partie des jeunes de notre âge. Si tu veux mon avis, il suffirait de porter un collier pour lui donner envie de manger.  
Elle sortit de son sac-à-main une bouteille de Xérès avant de tendre au rouquin un beau collier de pierres bleues.  
- Je doute qu'un vieux collier poussièreux ne lui redonne la faim Luna, mais par contre, je veux bien ta bouteille de Xérès...  
- Je suis sûre que ça marchera ! Surtout que c'est un collier que j'ai piqué au Professeur Trelawney, je suis sûre qu'elle l'a enchantée pour permettre aux jeunes filles de guérir plus vite.  
- Le Professeur Trelawney ?  
- Oui. Depuis l'une des réunions de Slughorn l'année dernière, nous avons beaucoup sympathisé. Plusieurs fois par semaine nous nous retrouvons autour d'un thé elle et moi pour discuter des merveilleuses découvertes de mon père. Je la trouve fantastique !  
Ron se prit à imaginer Luna et son professeur de Divination en train de jaser sur les Ronflaks Cornus. Cette idée le fit sourire. A côté de lui, Ginny se permit un petit gloussement, un mince sourire dessiné sur le visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron.  
- Tiens Ginny, mets le autour de ton cou ! Si tu ne trouves pas que ton état s'est amélioré à minuit, accroche le autour de ton pied gauche.  
Luna tendit le collier à Ginny. Celle-ci perdit aussitôt son sourire et fronça les sourcils, ne tendant pas la main pour attraper le bijou. Luna parut déçue.  
- Bon et bien, je te le pose sur la table de chevet. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. A bientôt vous deux !  
- A bientôt ! Dit Ron.  
Luna sortit de l'infirmerie. Ron n'avait pas perdu son sourire, heureux d'avoir revu son amie Luna. Mais il le perdit très vite lorsque sa soeur commença à chanter. Une idée émergea dans son esprit.  
- Je te laisse quelques minutes Ginny, il faut que je parle à Luna.  
Sans plus attendre, il se précipita vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Minuit sonna dans le château et Ginny n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'endormir. Depuis quelques jours elle était complètement déboussolée. A force de ne distinguer que du noir, elle n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre midi et minuit. Et puis, elle espérait dormir la journée et rester éveillé la nuit pour ne pas à avoir à repousser ses amis comme elle le faisait sans cesse. Cet après-midi elle avait une fois de plus demandé à Harry de la laisser tranquille et elle s'en voulait. Elle n'avait beau pas pu voir la tête qu'avait fais Luna lorsqu'elle n'avait pas tendu la main pour attraper le collier, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de ressentir les expressions du visage de la jeune sorcière blonde et elle en été profondément désolée. Elle repensa à sa stupide idée de collier. Elle s'autorisa un sourire. Elle tâtonna de ses doigts fins la table de chevet à sa droite et après quelques secondes elle saisit le collier. Un fourmillement lui parcourut les doigts tandis qu'une image s'imposa à son esprit.  
Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds accouchait. Ginny ne pouvaient distinguer ses cris mais la sorcière semblaient beaucoup souffrir, vu les grimaces qu'elles faisaient. Epuisée, en sueur, la jeune maman succomba. Elle avait donné naissance à une petite fille. Une autre femme l'enroula dans un drap de satin blanc et tendit le bébé à un homme, dont Ginny n'arriva pas à distinguer les traits. Sa vision se brouilla.  
Ginny sortit de sa transe. L'envie de vomir l'envahit aussitôt, ne saisissant pas ce qui lui était arrivée. Les flash l'avaient affaiblis considérablement et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Quand elle reprit connaissance et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Ginny tenait toujours le collier d'émeraude dans sa main. Une main lui effleura le visage.  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- Hermione.  
- Hermione, j'ai un problème !  
- Tu te décides enfin à me parler ! Ironisa la brune.  
- Oui. Hermione, ce collier que j'ai dans la main, décris moi le !  
- La chaîne est de couleur or et elle est sertit de pierres bleues.  
- Je sais que ça va te paraitre complètement absurde mais je crois avoir eu une vision en le touchant.  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui, lorsque je l'ai touché j'ai vu une femme aux cheveux blonds accoucher. Elle portait autour de son cou ce collier. Elle a mis au monde un bébé et la sage-femme, elle aussi enceinte, l'a tendu à un homme. La femme est morte juste après.  
- Quoi ? Mais Ginny...  
- Hermione je suis sûre de ce que j'ai vu. Depuis trop longtemps je n'ai distingué que du noir et enfin, j'ai vu des images défilés sous mes yeux. Des images en couleur.  
- Mais...  
- J'AI VU CE COLLIER ! Je sais de quelle couleur il est ! Je pourrais même te dire que se sont des saphirs et la pierre centrale, la plus grosse, est beaucoup plus claire que les autres.  
- Oui en effet. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu as eu une vision en le touchant. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu n'en as jamais eu, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non.  
- C'est bizarre. Tu n'as pas dans ta famille une personne qui a été sujet à des visions ? Ou un de tes ancêtres ?  
- Je ne pense pas, maman et papa m'en auraient parlé. Et puis pourquoi j'en aurais eu une soudainement aujourd'hui. Depuis toute petite j'aurais eu des prémonitions si je possédais un tel pouvoir.  
- Où as-tu eu ce collier ?  
- Luna me l'a apporté hier après-midi.  
- Luna ?  
- Oui mais elle l'a en réalité volé au Professeur Trelawney lorsqu'elles ont pris le thé ensemble il y a quelques jours.  
- Trelawney aurait-elle des pouvoirs cachés qu'elle ignore ? Railla Hermione.  
- En tout cas, ce collier en a lui. Sinon je n'aurais pas eu cette vision.  
- Et qui était cette femme aux cheveux blonds ? Le bébé ? L'homme ?  
- Je ne sais pas mais je pencherais pour un membre de la famille Malefoy. Des cheveux d'un blond aussi clair on en voit pas tous les jours et puis c'est un trait caractéristique des Malefoy.  
- Malefoy ? Non, je ne pense pas. Eux qui chérissent tant leur bien n'auraient pas laissé un collier de saphir en possession du professeur de Divinations. Tu n'as vraiment pas reconnu le visage de la femme ?  
- Non, elle ne me dit vraiment rien.  
- Et l'homme ? Ou la sage-femme ?  
- La sage-femme portait une robe argentée. Quand à l'homme ma vision était trop trouble pour que je distingue vraiment son visage. J'ai juste vu scintiller ses deux yeux rouges.  
- ROUGE ? Eclata tout d'un coup Hermione. Ginny, je crois que tu as vu Voldemort ! Qui d'autre que lui a les yeux rouges ?  
- Voldemort ? C'est impossible, il n'aurait jamais eu d'enfant caché avec une sorcière ! Lorsque Harry m'a parlé de son histoire, il m'a raconté que Voldemort n'aimait personne à part sa petite personne, qu'il n'avait jamais eu vraiment d'amis, ce n'était pour lui que des serviteurs. Alors une femme...  
- Je ne vois pas qui ça peut bien être alors !  
- Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler au professeur Trelawney ?  
- Non, il faudrait lui expliquer comment le bijou est arrivé en notre possession et nous pourrions avoir de sérieux ennuies, sans parler de cette pauvre Luna qui a l'air attaché à ce professeur ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'un élève prend le thé avec son professeur. Non, je vais d'abord aller faire un tour à la Bibliothèque, peut-être qu'un livre parlera de ce collier de Saphirs. Je chercherais aussi dans l'arbre généalogique du professeur Trelawney, au cours de ma troisième année elle s'est vanté plusieurs fois d'être la descendante directe de la grande Cassandra. Et cette personne avait le pouvoir de prémonitions.  
- Ca risque de prendre du temps ! Imagine que tu ne trouves rien...  
- Dans ce cas-là, j'irais voir directement la vieille folle. En attendant, pas un mot de cette histoire à personne Ginny !


	18. Le retour du Phénix et de l'Elfe

**Auteur :** Suck-mii-Style

**Genre :** Voyages Temporels, Romances, Aventures, Mystères, Suspens...

**Disclamers :** Tous les personnages créés par J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, les autres si, par contre ! Surtout Chris et Mlle Hiloveyou ! L'intrigue de ce pseudo Tome 7 aussi.

**Rated :** M, quelques paroles crues et quelques passages... HOT !

**Note de l'Auteur :** Nouveau chapitre, publié en 2008. Je fais de mon mieux pour poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, le temps de faire le tri dans toutes mes notes, de l'écrire et de le publier.

**Résumé :** Une attaque de Détraqueurs, des masques qui tombent, c'est un peu mouvementé que Harry retourne chez son ami Ron pour fêter son anniversaire, passer son permis de Transplanage, assister aux Mariages et passer le reste des vacances. Harry est heureux de retrouver Poudlard. Sa puissance ne cesse de s'accroître de jour en jour. Quand à la relation qu'il entretient avec Ginny, elle ne cesse de se détériorer. Harry apprend qu'elle est Animagus et sa colère éclate. Un nouvel élève fait son apparition : Chris. Ce dernier intègrera dans la bande assez facilement et aidera Harryà surmonter la mort des Dursley. Après une brève rencontre aux Trois Balais avec Cho, la cicatrice d'Harry se met soudainement à saigner et il est pris d'une folle envie de suicide. Le Ministère décide de laisser les portes du collège Poudlard ouvertes. Des cours de Duel sont mis à la disposition des élèves, permettant de réconcilier Harry et Ginny. Les Gryffondor gagnent contre Serpentard et Ron vole un baiser à Hermione. Le destin semble soudainement s'abattre sur Poudlard, Harry et ses amis sont piégés dans une boucle du temps et s'en sortent non sans difficultés et blessures. Un oiseau crève les yeux de Ginny quand la boucle du temps prend fin. Ginny se réveille à l'infirmerie, aveugle. Elle s'enferme dans un mutisme jusqu'au jour où elle est prise d'une vision.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Le retour du Phénix et de l'Elfe **

Les recherches à la Bibliothèque avançaient difficilement pour Harry et Hermione. Tout deux étaient concentrés sur les archives des numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier, chacun se gardant bien de dire à l'autre le but de leurs recherches. C'était un deal qu'ils avaient accepté lorsque Hermione s'était montrée trop curieuse.  
Harry n'avait toujours rien trouvé concernant R.A.B. Il concentrait ses recherches sur la période 1920-1990, une approximation sûre dans lequel il pourrait peut-être y trouver des renseignements sur Voldemort et son ascension. Lorsqu'il trouvait un nom qui pourrait être l'identité de l'inconnu, son coeur cognait dans sa poitrine, ses yeux sautaient de lignes en lignes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement déçu.  
Hermione de son côté arpentait l'arbre généalogique du Professeur Trelawney. Le dernier ancêtre qu'elle lui avait trouvé était une sorcière du nom de Marla Lunescop et rien qu'un petit paragraphe lui était consacré dans un livre regroupant les plus grandes voyantes de l'Histoire.  
Tous deux abandonnèrent leur recherches pour la journée et partirent manger ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Ils y retrouvèrent Ron et Chris et s'assirent en face d'eux.  
Les deux sorciers mangeaient comme des goinfres sous les yeux exaspérés d'Hermione.  
- Ron, fais attention ! S'écria-t-elle subitement. Tu viens de m'envoyer toutes une trainée de postillons de pain sur le visage !  
- Excuse moi Hermione... Mais je ne l'ai pas fais exprès !  
- Encore heureux, il ne manquerait plus que ça !  
- Moi je trouve que cela va bien avec la couleur de tes cheveux ! Ricana Chris.  
- Tu crois me blesser avec tes remarques idiotes ?  
- Non, je comptais te faire chanter mais je vois que j'ai échoué !  
- Oui, une fois de plus !  
Deux filles de Gryffondor vinrent prendre place aux côtés de Harry et Chris. La première adolescente était Monica Follo, glousseuse professionnelle et la pire enquiquineuse que les Gryffondor connaissaient. Certains se demandaient même si le Choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé le jour de la Répartition et pourquoi elle n'avait pas atterri à Serpentard. La seconde, Fanny Colombet, sortait du même moule que sa meilleure amie Monica et son teint ne cessait de nuancer dans des tons de rouge.  
- Bonjour Harry ! Salut Chris ! Saluèrent-elles à l'unisson, ignorant Ron et Hermione.  
- Bonjour ! Répondit gaiement Chris, tandis qu'Harry ne prit pas la peine de leur retourner leur salutation.  
- Dîtes moi, continua Monica comme si de rien n'était avec un sourire charmeur, est-ce que vous pourriez vous joindre à nous et quelques copines se soir, nous serions tellement contentes que vous nous parliez un peu plus de vous !  
- De nous ?  
- Oui, dit Fanny, nous aimerions vraiment faire un peu plus votre connaissance et puis nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.  
- Désolé mais je ne souhaite en aucun cas parler de Voldemort, de Dumbledore ou de quoi que se soit qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, merci, dit Harry plus dur qu'il ne l'avait voulu.  
- Oh non non non ! Nous voudrions juste savoir le parfum de votre glace préféré, votre deuxième prénom, bien que nous connaissons déjà le tien Harry James Potter ! S'exclama Monica, fière d'elle. Des questions de ce genre.  
- Très bien ! Sourit Chris. A quelle heure nous...  
- Dans la Salle Commune à 19...  
- Nous ? S'étonna Harry. Désolé mais trop peu pour moi ! Et puis je dois continuer quelques recherches.  
- Ne sois pas désolé Ryry, nous comprenons ! Bon et bien à ce soir Chris, 19h dans la Salle Commune.  
Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent, plus heureuses que jamais.  
- Ryry ? Ricana Ron. C'est quoi ces filles !  
Des hiboux hululèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves levèrent leur tête vers le ciel magique, avides des nouvelles de leur famille. Chaque jour, tout élève recevait un courrier l'informant de l'état de santé de ses parents. Tout le monde sauf Chris et Harry. Mais ce jour-là, alors qu'Hermione payait le hibou qui lui apportait la Gazette du Sorcier, un grand Phénix rouge et or descendit gracieusement jusqu'au banc sur lequel Harry était assis.  
Il posa majestueusement ses serfs sur l'assiette du survivant. Il regarda longuement Harry avant de chanter une douce mélodie, sans pour autant ouvrir le bec qui tenait un parchemin. Un frisson parcourut Harry. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu Phénix, ce dernier se lamentait, criant dans le parc la mort de Dumbledore, s'envolant dans les cieux.  
- Fumseck !  
Harry regarda autour de lui. McGonagall, assis au bureau Directorial, le fixait de ses yeux perçants, la bouche mi-ouverte par l'étonnement. Il concentra à nouveau son regard sur l'oiseau et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
- _Je suis là pour t'aider._  
- Pardon ? S'étrangla Harry.  
Il fit un bond. Il avait rêvé où le Phénix venait de lui parler ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Demanda Hermione, surprise.  
- Je... Je crois que Fumseck vient de me parler. J'ai entendu sa voix... dans ma tête. Comme un écho.  
- Impossible ! S'écria Ron.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Dit Hermione, détaillant d'un regard le phénix.  
- "Je suis là pour t'aider." Ce sont ses mots.  
- Tu l'avais déjà entendu te parler jusqu'à présent ?  
- Non, je l'entendais juste chanter.  
- Comment est-ce possible alors ? Demanda Chris.  
- Chris, quel est le point commun entre tous les Animagus ? Railla Hermione.  
- Heu... se sont tous des animaux ?  
Hermione le regarda, atterrée. Elle se retourna vers Harry.  
- Lorsque tu as regardé Fumseck dans les yeux, une connexion s'est établie entre vous deux. Rémus t'avait dis que quelques aptitudes et caractéristiques de ton animagus seraient désormais inscrit dans ton ADN. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais distingué que la couleur de tes cheveux bruns qui s'accentuaient sur de la couleur or lorsqu'ils brillaient à la lumière du soleil, ainsi que quelques muscles qui se sont bien dessinés sur ton torse dernièrement et un timbre époustouflant lorsque tu chantonnes sous la douche.  
- Une connexion ? Tu veux dire que si je regarde Fumseck dans les yeux je peux communiquer avec lui ?  
- Oui. Je pense même qu'avec le temps tu pourras lui parler sans qu'il y est besoin que tu le regardes.  
- Cool, il pourra nous donner les réponses des devoirs en regardant sur la copie d'Hermione ! S'exclama Ron.  
- N'y comptes surtout pas !  
- Mais Hermione, jamais encore un animagus n'a réussi à communiquer avec sa race animal ! Fit remarquer Chris.  
- Oui c'est sur mais est-ce que tu as déjà vu quelqu'un se métamorphoser en Phénix ? Non, personne, pas même Dumbledore. Donc si Harry, lui, y arrive, pourquoi n'arriverait-il pas à communiquer avec les animaux de son espèce ? Harry est puissant, de jour en jour ses pouvoirs ne cessent d'augmenter, pour moi ce n'est pas étonnant.  
Un silence s'installa.  
- Au fait Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant tes transformations ? Demanda Chris.  
- Je m'entraine au Quidditch, je tricote, je fais même parfois un peu de crochet... sans succès ! Ironisa Harry.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Bien sûr que non, idiot !  
Il se leva de table.  
- Harry, tu n'as pas mangé ! Le coupa Hermione dans son élan.  
- Je n'ai pas faim.  
- Oublie pas cette lettre alors, elle t'est adressée.  
Hermione lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. Celui qui était resté dans le bec du Phénix. Harry le prit, le déplia et le lut.

_Chèr Harry,_

_La Directrice et le Ministère de la Magie m'ont autorisé à venir prendre des cours de Défenses et D'attaques à Poudlard, une date a été fixée, nous aurons cours ensemble le mercredi 26 novembre après-midi à 14h dans une salle de classe du château que McGonagall a laissé à notre entière disposition pour trois heures d'entrainement toi et moi._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Cho._

Harry grimaça. Il froissa la lettre et la mit dans sa poche avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Rester immobile et regarder droit devant ne sachant pas ce qu'elle fixait était très frustrant pour Ginny. Elle avait perdu ses points de repères et trouvait cela déroutant. Plusieurs fois par jour elle recevait des visites. Chaque jour, Harry venait prendre de ses nouvelles, espérant qu'elle consentirait enfin à lui parler mais il s'enfuyait à chaque fois de l'infirmerie, trop abattu par le comportement de Ginny. Ron, Hermione et Chris faisaient de même. A la surprise de tous, Luna Lovegood venait lui tenir compagnie une à deux heures par jour, lorsque son emploie du temps lui permettait et elle seule réussissait à la faire rire, bien qu'aucun autre son ne sortait de sa bouche.  
- Samedi dernier, le professeur Trelawney et moi sommes allés dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle ne me croyait pas lorsque je lui ai raconté qu'un tigre ailé géant y habitait. Nous sommes donc allés le rencontrer. Les tigres ailés sont généralement des animaux gentils d'après papa si on lui donne des pissenlits à manger mais celui-là était particulièrement agressif. Je n'ai pas pu l'approcher, nous avons pris nos jambes à nos cous et avons du laisser derrière nous tous notre tas de pissenlits que j'avais cueillis la veille. Je suis déçue.  
- Les tigres ailés sont carnivores, ils mangent de la viande. Ils devaient surement être plus intéressé par ta chair fraiche que par ton bouquet de pissenlits ! J'aurais une question Luna : de quoi parlez-vous le professeur Trelawney et toi lorsque vous vous voyez ?  
- De tout et de rien. Je lui raconte les expéditions passionnantes que nous faisons chaque été avec papa. Sybille est très intéressée par mes récits. Elle me parle aussi de ses boules de cristal et de ses osselets magiques. Nous nous amusons comme des folles !  
- Vraiment ? Et est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de ses ancêtres ?  
- Oui, elle me parle beaucoup de Cassandra. D'après elle, son arbre généalogique remonte à plus de mille ans. Toute une lignée de voyantes !  
- C'est tout ?  
- Non, nous avons aussi parlé du professeur McGonagall qui, selon elle, déteste le rose. Oh regardez dehors !  
La jeune blonde se leva de sa chaise et se précipita vers une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Elle regarda à travers les carreaux, émerveillée.  
- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Chuchota Ginny à Hermione, profitant de l'occasion pour discuter tranquillement seule à seule.  
- Le dernier ancêtre de Trelawney est Marla Lunescop, voyante du début du 12ème siècle. Je n'ai pas réussi à remonter plus loin. La plupart de ses ancêtres ont donné naissance à une seule et unique fille. Toutes ont en effet un don de prémonitions, toutes sauf la mère de Marla Lunescop, c'est une moldue. Marla a eu trois frères et deux soeurs, eux aussi moldus. Je pense qu'il faut creuser ici. Une moldue a donné naissance à une sorcière sans savoir avant de mourir qu'elle donnait aussi naissance à toute une lignée de sorcières spécialisées dans la voyance. Un flux magique anormal pour une moldue.  
- Donc on peut laisser tomber l'hypothèse de la fille cachée de Voldemort ?  
- Oui. Luna, est-ce que le professeur Trelawney possède un arbre généalogique dans son bureau ?  
Mais Luna, elle, semblait totalement déconnectée de la réalité.

* * *

La salle de classe du professeur Slughorn était silencieuse. Harry agissait par réflexe. Il préparait une potion de sommeil puissante. Dix minutes avant la fin du cour, le professeur força ses élèves à boire leur propre potion pour en tester les effets. Neville Londubat but sa potion orangée qui aurait du être de couleur argentée, anxieux. Une détonation résonna dans le cachot et on retrouva très vite Neville en pyjama qui dormait paisiblement sur son plan de travail.  
Harry fut pris d'un fou-rire. Il en riait encore lorsqu'il s'assit dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il refusa l'invitation de Ron d'aller dîner et commença sa rédaction pour le professeur Lupin avec l'aide d'Hermione.  
Un crac! le fit sursauter.  
- Dobby ! S'exclama Harry.  
- Bonsoir Monsieur Harry Potter ! Salua l'elfe de maison,la mine réjouie, ses yeux globuleux sortant de leur orbites. Heureux de vous revoir Miss Granger.  
- Bonsoir Dobby !  
- Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que trois elfes ont pu être libérés grâce à vous cette semaine. Promettez moi de revenir la semaine prochaine avec de nouveaux vêtements !  
- Et bien... Rougit Hermione. D'accord !  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?  
- Miss Granger apporte chaque semaine des vêtements aux Elfes des Maisons en cuisine, expliqua Dobby, Miss Granger est très gentille avec nous autres.  
- Quoi ? Tu es venu leur apporter des vêtements pour les forcer à être libre ? S'indigna Harry.  
- Mais Harry... ils ne tombaient plus dans mes pièges ! C'était désespérant !  
Harry soupira avant de se retourner vers Dobby, sachant que la conversation était perdue d'avance : Hermione ne renoncerait jamais.  
- Dobby, que viens-tu faire ici ?  
- Je suis venu vous voir Monsieur Potter. Avez-vous reçu mon message ce matin monsieur ?  
- Quel message ? Non, je ne crois pas !  
- Fumseck n'est pas venu à l'heure du déjeuner ?  
- Si ! Fumseck a bien atterrit devant moi.  
- Vous avez donc reçu mon message ! S'écria Dobby, sautant sur place, heureux.  
- Mais quel était le message ? Je n'ai eu qu'une lettre de Cho Chang.  
- "Je suis là pour t'aider" Monsieur Potter ! Fumseck et moi veillons sur vous désormais, sur ordre de Dumbledore !  
- Dumbledore ?  
- Oui, il me l'a demandé à travers son tableau et j'ai bien entendu accepté avec joie.  
- Dobby, je n'ai pas besoin... Commença Harry.  
- Ne me demandez pas de désobéir à Dumbledore Monsieur Potter ! Je n'en survivrais pas !  
- Très bien... très bien ! Je ne peux pas refuser.  
- Certainement pas ! Répliqua Hermione. C'est très gentil à toi Dobby !  
- Oui, approuva Harry, ça me touche énormément. Merci.  
- De rien Monsieur ! Je suis content d'avoir été affecté à cette mission et de veiller personnellement sur vous. Je commençais à me lasser de nettoyer les salles et de réparer les placards à balais.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent aux placards à balaies ?  
- Peut-être ne devrais-je pas le répéter Monsieur Potter mais Dobby voit beaucoup de jeunes filles s'esquinter le dos contre les seaux des placards à balais !

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Chris étudiaient les Eléments en classe de Métamorphoses avec le professeur Lupin. Ce dernier parlait depuis déjà trente minutes, sans être interrompu, posant quelques fois une ou deux question à ses élèves.  
- Pour finir ce chapitre, je tiens à appuyer sur le fait qu'il faut vous entraîner sans relâches pour acquérir une parfaite maitrise de votre élément, surtout vous Miss Granger. Chaque soir avant de vous endormir, pratiquez l'exercice !  
- Monsieur, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi j'ai plus de mal à contrôler mon élément que les autres ? Demanda Chris.  
Hermione bondit sur son siège, levant la main.  
- Miss Granger, baissez la main, ce n'est pas parce que Mr Nicolaé est un gros nul ! Ria le professeur Lupin. Par contre Mr Potter pourrait-il arrêter de nous agacer à regarder toutes les cinq minutes sa montre ou bien dois-je me transformer en horloge pour qu'il daigne écouter ?

* * *

Tandis qu'Harry s'amusait à pousser avec sa fourchette les aliments aux quatre coins de son assiette, Chris entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle, la mine furieuse. Ses lèvres étaient tellement pincées qu'elles auraient pu concurrencé avec celles de la Directrice Minerva McGonagall.  
Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées de la table des Gryffondor, s'assit lourdement sur le banc et fixa son assiette... qui explosa !  
- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'exclama Ron.  
- Je suis juste en colère, c'est tout.  
- C'est tout ? Tu viens de briser une assiette en or, tu devrais contrôler tes pouvoirs mieux que ça ! Railla Hermione.  
- Oh toi, Miss-Je-Pète-En-Douce-Pendant-Le-Cour-De-Métamorphoses tais toi !  
Hermione rougit.  
- Tu... Tu es fâché contre moi ? A cause de la réflexion que j'ai faite à ton sujet pendant le cour de...  
- Bien sûr que non Hermione. C'est elles, Monica et Fanny. Elles veulent créer un fan club Harry Potter et Chris Nicolaé. Je leur ai précisé qu'Harry ne serait surement pas intéressé puisque le sien existait déjà depuis ses un an et en ce qui me concerne, je déteste qu'on parle de moi, je préfère être assez discret. Elles voulaient que je leur donne un interview lorsque je prendrais ma douche ! Et devinez le plus surprenant ? Il n'y avait pas que des filles à ce rendez-vous ! Un garçon veut aussi en faire partie ! C'est le seul d'ailleurs, il a l'air très gentil et un peu homosexuel !  
- Tente ta chance ! Peut-être que tu trouveras enfin quelqu'un qui te satisfera !  
- Peut-être ! Répondit Chris sur le même ton.  
Les hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, distribuant le courrier aux élèves. Comme chaque jour, Hermione paya le hiboux et déplia le journal. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi :  
- AHHHHHH ! REGARDEZ !  
Elle tourna le journal vers toute l'attablé. La Une de la Gazette du Sorcier annonçait : EVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN, accompagné d'une photo qui montrait une prison en ruine.  
Le visage de Ron devint livide, tandis qu'Harry sentit son coeur bondir plus vite dans sa poitrine.  
- Lis nous l'article Hermione ! Lui dit-il.  
- "Hier soir, alors que les gardes terminaient leur ronde dans les couloirs de la prison sorcière d'Azkaban, des Mangemorts aidés de plusieurs créatures magiques tels que les Détraqueurs et les Loups-Garou ont attaqué l'enceinte aux alentours de Minuit. Les murs se sont effondrés sous le poids des sorts de Magie Noire jeté par les alliés de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et tous les détenus se sont échappés. Nous déplorons les pertes de Johny Foster et Axel Grotarin. Le corps du Mangemort Lucius Malefoy a été retrouvé sous les décombres. Les Aurors poursuivent actuellement les 93 détenus échappés, tandis que plusieurs sorciers de Ministère, dont le Ministre Rufus Scrimgeour lui-même, réparent, à l'aide de sortilèges, la prison d'Azkaban..."

* * *

- Lucuis Malefoy est mort ? S'étrangla Ginny.  
- Oui. D'après la Gazette, les Mangemorts l'ont torturé avec le sortilège Doloris, tous ses os étaient fracturés ou cassés. Il a ensuite subit le Baiser du Détraqueur avant d'être achevé par le sortilège de la Mort. Son corps est couvert de cicatrices parait-il, ce n'est plus qu'une sombre dépouille désormais.  
- Voldemort devait vraiment être en colère contre la famille Malefoy !  
- Ca me répugne !  
- Tu es déçue que Lucius Malefoy soit mort ? Mais Hermione, il...  
- Oui je sais Ginny. Mais personne mérite une telle mort. Tu imagines dans quel monde nous vivons aujourd'hui ? C'est horrible.  
- Voldemort a sans doute voulu marquer un grand coup, pour d'une part mettre en garde les Mangemorts qui auraient envie de le quitter ou le mettraient en colère et d'autre part pour effrayer le reste de la communauté sorcière afin de recueillir encore plusieurs membres.  
Les deux sorcières se plongèrent dans leur pensée.  
- Ginny, pourquoi refuses-tu de parler à tout le monde sauf à moi ? Pourquoi moi ?  
- Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que tu es la seule au courant pour ma vision.  
- Et ton frère ? Et Harry ? Ta famille et Chris ?  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ce que je suis obligée de vivre jour après jour dans cette infirmerie. Je suis handicapée Hermione, les regards sur moi changent. J'ai beau ne pas les voir, je les sens. Tu serais à ma place, tu comprendrais. Il n'y a que toi et Chris qui me regardez comme je suis. Même Harry ne me voit plus comme... moi ! Comme Ginny !  
- Tu refuses de lui parler, c'est normal qu'il te regarde différemment. En ce moment il ne mange pas beaucoup et n'écoute plus en classe.  
La rouquine ne répondit rien. Pendant quelques minutes, Hermione évita de croiser le regard de Ginny, tandis que cette dernière se replongeait dans les paroles de sa chanson.  
- Hermione, où est le collier ?  
- Dans mon sac de cours, pourquoi ?  
- Donne le moi s'il-te-plait !  
Hermione plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit la rivière de saphir. Elle le déposa entre les mains de son amie.  
Aussitôt en contact avec le bijoux, Ginny fut pris d'une vision.

_Il pleuvait. Une ombre traversa une rue. Elle s'arrêta devant une maison et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle tenait entre ses bras un panier où reposait un enfant. Son visage s'éclaira à la lumière de la petite maison. La sage-femme toqua à la porte avant de déposer le nourrisson devant la porte. Elle partit en courant, s'enfonçant dans la noirceur de la nuit._

Ginny revint brusquement à la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne distingua à nouveau que du noir. Elle entendit Hermione l'appeler avant de repartir dans une nouvelle transe.

_Deux hommes s'affrontaient à l'épée. Le premier avait un visage rond. Ses yeux étaient de couleur rouge, sa lèvre saignait et lorsqu'il poussa un cri, on distinguait quatre grosses canines. Il était habillé tout en or et brandissait son épée gracieusement. Le deuxième personnage avait lui aussi les yeux rouges. Il n'avait plus de cheveux, son nez n'était plus que deux fentes et il était habillé de vert et d'argent. Tandis qu'il contrait une attaque de son adversaire, il sortit sa langue, espèrant impressionner son ennemi. Le bout de sa langue était coupée en deux..._

Hermione la tira brusquement de sa vision. Ginny en tomba de son lit, épuisée par toute l'énergie qu'elle venait de fournir. Hermione dut attendre quelques minnutes que la rouquine reprenne ses esprits pour commencer à lui poser des questions :  
- Ginny qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je t'ai vu ouvrir les yeux et repartir.  
- J'ai... J'ai vu... Articula difficilement Ginny. J'ai eu deux visions.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?  
- La sage-femme qui a aidé la femme à accoucher... elle a abandonner le bébé... Elle l'a déposé devant la porte d'une maison... Ensuite... j'ai vu deux hommes... se battre... à l'épée.  
- A l'épée ? Mais personne ne s'est battu à l'épée depuis le Moyen-Age !  
- Justement ! Je pense que j'ai vu le passé, il y a mille ans... Au temps... des Fondateurs.  
- Mais...  
- J'ai vu Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazard Serpentard. Tout du moins, j'ai reconnu Godric Gryffondor. C'était exactement le même homme que celui dessiné sur le cadre qui cache les appartements privés de Gryffondor. Et j'ai reconnu aussi son épée, celle incrustée de rubis.  
- Tu vois le passé ?  
- De toute évidence ! Je pensais que le deuxième homme était Voldemort, il avait les yeux rouges et un visage de serpent. Mais je n'ai plus aucun doute, il s'agissait de Serpentard, il était habillé en vert et argent. Et sa langue ! Tu aurais vu sa langue !  
- Quand aux deux jeunes femmes...  
- Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle. Celle qui portait le collier dans ma vision, ce collier que j'ai dans la main aujourd'hui... il a appartenu à celle qui n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement. Et l'autre, la sage-femme, c'est la deuxième.  
- C'est évident ! Regarde les couleurs du collier Ginny ! Or et Bleu... comme Rowena Serdaigle !  
- Rowena Serdaigle est donc l'ancêtre de Trelawney ?  
- Je pense ! Voilà d'où elle détient ses pouvoirs de voyances ! Et la mère de Marla Lunescop ce n'est que la mère adoptive de Marla, le bébé abandonnait par Helga. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été élevée par des Moldus, parce que sa mère est morte à sa naissance. Et le père...  
- C'est Godric Gryffondor ! Sinon pourquoi Helga lui aurait tendu le bébé ? L'homme aux yeux rouges, c'est Godric ! Le père de Marla.  
- Rowena Serdaigle et Godric Gryffondor ont donc eu un enfant... qu'il a évidemment refusé d'élever sinon Helga n'aurait pas abandonné le bébé...  
- Et le lien avec ma troisième vision ?  
- Ils se sont forcément battus à cause de cette histoire ! Salazard en voulait peut-être à Gryffondor d'abandonner le bébé ou bien il était profondément amoureux de Serdaigle et il voulait la venger.  
- Je pensais plutôt... Godric et Salazard se sont battus il y a mille ans. Aujourd'hui Harry et Voldemort aussi... L'histoire se répète, non ?  
- Une autre boucle du temps ?  
- Non ! Une boucle du temps ne dure pas si longtemps ! Mais je pensais plutôt à une prophétie... ou quelque chose du genre ! Je suis sûre que Voldemort et Harry vont se battre comme Salazard et Godric il y a mille ans. A l'épée.  
- Oui, peut-être ! Je vais étudier le sujet.  
- Et si je retouchais le collier ? Peut-être que j'aurais à nouveau une vision et qu'on en saurait un peu plus...  
- Evite pour le moment, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces Ginny !  
- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi !  
- Mais...  
- Allez Hermione, tu n'as pas envie de savoir tout de suite ce qui a pu arriver ? Cette histoire ne t'excite donc pas ?  
- Si bien sur mais...  
- Hermione, donne moi ce collier.  
- Bon... Très bien !  
Hermione lui tendit le collier qu'elle lui avait arraché des mains quelques minutes plutôt. Ginny s'en empara aussitôt.  
Mais cette fois-ci, aucun fourmillement ne lui parcourut le bras, aucune image ne s'imposa à son esprit. Elle fit une moue déçue.  
- Je crois que tu n'as plus aucun souvenirs à retirer à cet objet, fit remarquer Hermione. Il ne peut pas tout te livrer, se serait trop facile ! Il va falloir que je retourne à la Bibliothèque et que je m'occupe moi-même de ce problème.  
- Nous avons un autre problème Hermione ! J'ai le pouvoir de voir dans le passé !

* * *

Ginny cauchemardait dans son lit aux draps blancs. Elle sursautait par moments. Son front était trempé de sueurs.

_Salazard ouvrit la bouche et laissa sortir son immonde langue. Godric fut surpris par les mutilations que s'infligeait son ami, comme il l'aimait l'appeler autrefois. Salazard profita de se moment de faiblesse pour empaler Godric sur son épée._

Tout se brouilla.

_Ginny se réveilla. Elle avait l'estomac noué et ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était et ne pouvait pas se servir de son réveil, de jour comme de nuit; elle ne le verrait pas. Elle décida de se lever et d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit lorsqu'elle sentit une présence. Quelqu'un bougea près d'elle. Une aura se dégager de la personne.  
- Qui est là ?  
Elle respira le parfum qui se dégageait de l'inconnu, espérant qu'il l'aiderait à identifier la personne qui lui faisait face.  
- C'est moi, Harry ! Répondit l'inconnu.  
- Harry ?  
Elle le sentit s'asseoir au bout de son lit. Il prit délicatement ses mains entre les siennes. Ginny sentait le regard du jeune appuyé sur elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Oh rien, mentit le garçon.  
- Harry tu mens, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?  
- Et bien... c'est toi ! Ou plutôt nous deux !  
- Ah ! Et... à quoi tu penses exactement ?  
- Ecoute Ginny, tout ce que j'ai vécu avec toi a été merveilleux, je t'aime plus que tout et je ne t'oublierais jamais mais...  
- Mais ?  
La peur envahit Ginny. Elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Pas dans ces conditions. Je préfère rompre avec toi !  
La phrase prononcée par Harry lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Pourquoi ? Mais enfin regarde toi ! Tu es aveugle Ginny !  
- Et alors ? Je n'ai plus le droit de gouter au bonheur, de vivre une relation avec un homme et je dois laisser mon handicap me pourrir la vie ?  
- Bien sur que non, c'est juste que... je ne me sens pas prêt pour vivre avec toi et ton handicap... je n'ai reçu aucune formation pour ça et je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu me parles un jour et que tu refuses de me décrocher un mot le lendemain.  
Des larmes commençaient à tomber sur les joues de la jeune fille.  
- Tu crois peut-être que moi oui j'ai reçu une formation pour vivre aveugle ? Je n'ai jamais demandé que... Harry ne...  
- Je suis désolé ! Je te demande juste de me comprendre !  
- Te comprendre ? Et moi dans tout ça ? C'est... dégueulasse !  
- Je sais Ginny mais j'ai envie de vivre ma vie ! Elle est déjà assez gâchée par Voldemort alors si en plus je dois m'occuper d'une infirme, s'il faut que je sois tout le temps à te tenir la main pour t'aider à avancer ou à...  
- Comment peux-tu me dire ça ?  
- Parce qu'il faut que tu l'admettes Ginny ! Tu es aveugle ! Je ne me sens pas capable de finir mes jours dans ces conditions !  
- Arrête Harry je t'en supplie, ça me fait mal !  
- Je sais mais je veux être sûr que tu aies bien compris ! Je suis désolé Ginny mais toi et moi ça ne peut plus continuer, c'est fini ! Je... je veux que tu sortes de ma vie !  
Il se leva soudainement du lit et commença à s'en aller.  
- Harry attends ! Je t'aime !  
- Je ne suis plus sûr que cela me suffise ! Et quand à moi, j'aime l'ancienne Ginny. Adieux.  
Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie et sortit dans le couloir pour remonter dans son dortoir, laissant derrière lui une Ginny complètement anéantie.  
- Non Harry, ne me laisse pas ! S'il-te-plait, ne me laisse pas ! Je t'aime ! Reviens Harry ! Je t'aime ! Ne me laisse pas ! Non ! Harry !_

* * *


	19. Voyage au coeur d'une jeune fille

**Auteur :** Suck-mii-Style

**Genre :** Voyages Temporels, Romances, Aventures, Mystères, Suspens...

**Disclamers :** Tous les personnages créés par J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, les autres si, par contre ! Surtout Chris et Mlle Hiloveyou ! L'intrigue de ce pseudo Tome 7 aussi.

**Rated :** M, quelques paroles crues et quelques passages... HOT !

**Note de l'Auteur :** Nouveau chapitre, publié en 2008. Je fais de mon mieux pour poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, le temps de faire le tri dans toutes mes notes, de l'écrire et de le publier.

**Résumé :** Une attaque de Détraqueurs, des masques qui tombent, c'est un peu mouvementé que Harry retourne chez son ami Ron pour fêter son anniversaire, passer son permis de Transplanage, assister aux Mariages et passer le reste des vacances. Harry est heureux de retrouver Poudlard. Sa puissance ne cesse de s'accroître de jour en jour. Quand à la relation qu'il entretient avec Ginny, elle ne cesse de se détériorer. Harry apprend qu'elle est Animagus et sa colère éclate. Un nouvel élève fait son apparition : Chris. Ce dernier intègrera dans la bande assez facilement et aidera Harryà surmonter la mort des Dursley. Après une brève rencontre aux Trois Balais avec Cho, la cicatrice d'Harry se met soudainement à saigner et il est pris d'une folle envie de suicide. Le Ministère décide de laisser les portes du collège Poudlard ouvertes. Des cours de Duel sont mis à la disposition des élèves, permettant de réconcilier Harry et Ginny. Les Gryffondor gagnent contre Serpentard et Ron vole un baiser à Hermione. Le destin semble soudainement s'abattre sur Poudlard, Harry et ses amis sont piégés dans une boucle du temps et s'en sortent non sans difficultés et blessures. Un oiseau crève les yeux de Ginny quand la boucle du temps prend fin. Ginny se réveille à l'infirmerie, aveugle. Elle s'enferme dans un mutisme jusqu'au jour où elle est prise d'une vision.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Voyage au cœur d'une jeune fille**

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Cria Ginny.  
La jeune fille fut tirée brusquement des images qui la hantaient.  
- Calmez vous Miss Weasley ! Ordonna l'infirmière. Miss Granger, aidez moi à la tenir !  
Hermione lui tenait fermement les bras et tentait de la calmer par tous les moyens. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ginny se calma, bien qu'elle ait du mal à respirer normalement.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivée Ginny ?  
- Je... J'ai fais... un cauchemard ! Rien de plus !  
- Ca devait être un sacré cauchemard alors, je vous ai entendu jusqu'en dans mon bureau.  
- Excusez moi !  
- Ne soyez pas désolée, prenez plutôt votre petit-déjeuner en mangeant doucement !  
Mrs Pomfresh posa sur les genoux de Ginny un plateau. Elle laissa à Hermione le soin d'aider Ginny à manger, tandis qu'elle retournait à ses préparations de potions.  
- De quoi as-tu rêvé ? Demanda Hermione, après avoir jeté un sortilège de silence sur la porte du bureau de l'infirmière.  
- Oh Hermione !  
Ginny se mit à sangloter. Elle prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et la serra très fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
- Chut Ginny, calme toi et raconte moi ! Essaya de consoler Hermione.  
- Le passé est lié au futur non ?  
- Oui, en quelques sortes, pourquoi ?  
- J'ai eu une vision. J'ai vu la suite de l'affrontement entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Serpentard a effrayé Gryffondor avec sa langue répugnante et il en a profité pour l'abbatre. Si l'histoire est en train de se répéter alors Harry va être tué par Voldemort.  
- Ne dis pas de sottises, je suis sûre qu'Harry tuera Voldemort. Ses pouvoirs ne cessent de s'accroitre de jour en jour.  
- Ce n'est pas tout. J'ai vu Harry rompre avec moi. Il m'a dit des choses horribles. J'en peux plus Hermione, j'en peux plus.  
- Voyons Ginny c'est impossible !  
- J'en suis certaine Hermione.  
- Alors nous ne pouvons plus garder ce secret pour nous deux. Il faut en parler à quelqu'un. Je vais aller chercher Mrs Pomfresh.  
Elle leva le sort sur la porte du bureau de l'infirmière et entra dans le bureau. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Mrs Pomfresh qui arborait un air soucieux.  
- Que se passe-t-il Ginny ? Miss Granger m'a raconté que vous étiez sujette à des visions !  
- Oui je crois Professeur.  
Ginny raconta les mésaventures des dernières semaines qui lui étaient arrivées à cause du collier. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, l'infirmière la regardait comme si elle était atteinte de la Dragoncelle.  
- Vous ne me croyez pas ? Demanda anxieusement la jeune rousse.  
- Si, bien sûr que si ! Répondit l'infirmière. Mais je vais devoir demander à la Directrice de s'entretenir avec vous, il faut qu'elle soit au courant de ce qui vous arrive. _Spero Patronum_ !  
Le Patronus de Mrs Pomfresh sortit de sa baguette et courut à travers la pièce avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, probablement à la recherche de la Directrice. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de cette dernière. La porte se rouvrit à nouveau et laissa entrer une Directrice très endormie.  
- Que vous arrive-t-il Miss Weasley ? S'exclama-t-elle sèchement, le souffle coupé. J'ai accouru dès que j'ai eu ton message Pompom.  
- Que dirais-tu si on jouait aux devinettes ? Dit l'infirmière.  
- Quoi ? Hurla Mc Gonagall, se souciant peu de réveiller tout le château.  
- Allez, fais des suggestions et je te répondrais par "oui" ou "non".  
- Mais Pompom, il est cinq heures du matin, je dors que depuis deux heures alors laisse tomber ton jeu stupide s'il te plait. Que faîtes vous ici Miss Granger ?  
- Je suis venue tenir compagnie à Ginny. Lorsque je suis arrivée elle était déjà endormie, j'allais repartir quand elle a commençait à se convulsionner. J'ai tout de suite appelé Mrs Pomfresh.  
McGonagall se retourna vers Ginny, l'incitant à parler. La jeune fille réagit aussitôt et décrit avec autant de soin et de précision le récit qu'elle avait relaté quelques minutes plutôt à son infirmière.  
- Pourquoi un pouvoir ferait-il surface aujourd'hui ?  
- On aurait pu lui brider ce pouvoir à la naissance ! Suggéra Mrs Pomfresh.  
- Je vais immédiatement demander à Arthur et Molly de venir au château.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine, dit Hermione. J'ai la réponse. Depuis quelques temps j'essaye de traduire un livre ruinique que j'ai emprunté à la Bibliothèque. J'ai enfin réussi hier soir à déchiffrer un petit chapitre du livre qui parle d'une prophétie. J'ai été surprise de tomber sur cette page.  
Hermione sortit de son sac de cours un vieux manuscrit. Elle l'ouvrit à une page marquée d'un morceau de parchemin et lut le texte qui s'offrait sous ses yeux.  
- "_Un jour, une fille naîtra. Ce sera le septième enfant du septième fils du septième fils... et de loin la plus puissante de la famille. Lorsque le Mauvais Oeil lui sera arraché, Elle n'en sera pas moins démuni de ses dons. Certes, elle ne pourra plus rien voir avec ses yeux, mais ses doigts liront à leur place lorsque le sort sera levé. La Transe la libèrera, tandis que ses visions l'aideront à récupérer le Mauvais Oeil, symbole néfaste qui lui sera bénéfique_."  
- Quel est le rapport avec moi ? Demanda Ginny, irritée.  
- Voyons Ginny, tu ne comprends donc pas la Prophétie ? Tu es la seule fille de la famille Weasley. Et si je ne me trompe pas, le septième enfant du septième fils, ton père. Ton père a combien de frères ?  
- Six, et il est le plus jeune.  
- Quand les oiseaux de Malefoy t'ont attaqué, ils ne s'en sont pas pris à toi pour faire souffrir Harry, mais pour te voler tes yeux. Depuis toute petite, tu possèdes le don de prémonitions mais le Mauvais Oeil t'empêchait de pouvoir t'en servir. Aujoud'hui que tu ne l'as plus, tes visions peuvent s'épanouir. Et d'après le livre, il est important que tu récupères le Mauvais Oeil, s'il t'est bénéfique, alors Voldemort pourrait l'utiliser à mauvais escient. S'il faut à tout prix que tes visions soient receptées par le Mauvais Oeil pour ne pas qu'elles t'affectent alors cela voudrait dire qu'elles pourraient être très dangereuses pour toi.  
- Je pourrais donc retrouver l'usage de mes yeux ?  
Un feu sembla s'allumer dans les prunelles en verre de Ginny.  
- Difficile à dire. Je ne pense pas, le livre ne raconte rien à ce sujet. Il dit juste qu'il est important que tu le récupères. Empêcher Voldemort de faire encore plus le mal autour de lui ne signifie pas recouvrer la vue mais reprendre ce qui t'appartient.  
- Et je ne pourrais pas vous opérer pour vous rendre vos yeux, dit Mrs Pomfresh. Ni moi, ni aucun de mes confrères. Cette pratique nous est encore inconnue et impossible à réaliser, j'en ai bien peur.  
L'espoir de Ginny s'envola aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Elle baissa la tête tandis qu'une larme venait perler sur sa joue.  
- Et quel est ce sort que le livre stipule ? Celui qui devra être levé pour que les doigts de Miss Weasley puissent lire à la place de ses yeux ?  
- Le premier objet qui a réveillé ses visions est la Rivière de Saphirs, dit Hermione.  
- Etant donné qu'il est vieux et ancien et qu'il ait appartenu à un des quatre Fondateurs, je ne suis pas étonnée qu'il puisse détruire un quelconque sort.  
- Le livre stipule bien un contre-sort mais je doute qu'il nous soit encore utile. Par contre, il parle aussi de Transe...  
- Une Transe ?  
- Oui, comme si Ginny découvrirait les réponses à ses questions au cour d'une transe.  
- Si Miss Weasley accepte et que Minerva me donne le feux vert, je peux lui préparer une potion qui la plongera dans une transe.  
- Je ne vois que ce moyen, soupira McGonagall. Miss Weasley ?  
- J'accepte !  
- Quand sera prête la potion Pompom ?  
- A la prochaine lune noire.

* * *

Harry rageait. Lui et son équipe s'entraînaient depuis une heure et aucun des joueurs n'avait réussi à se concenter assez pour marquer un but, renvoyer un cognard ou arrêter un Souaffle. Sa colère avait éclaté lorsque Neville lui avait suggéré de changer de tactique.  
- Si tu contredis encore une seule fois mes méthodes d'attaques et de défenses, de un je te vire et de deux... j'espère que ton balai est plus rapide que le mien pour arriver à me semer sinon je t'embroche en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, suis-je assez clair ? Aboya Harry.  
- Oui... oui, répondit Neville, froidement. C'est assez claire.  
Un brouhara s'éleva soudainement des gradins. Padma Patil brandissait son poing et jettait de regards noirs à tous ceux qui tentaient de la calmer.  
- HARRY POTTER ! SI TU MENACES ENCORE UNE SEULE FOIS NEVILLE, TU LE REGRETTERAS !  
- ON T'A PAS SONNE LA PIMBECHE ! Cria Harry, attirant tous les regards.  
- HARRY ! S'exclama Neville. JE T'INTERDIS DE T'EN PRENDRE COMME CA A CETTE PAUVRE PADMA ! ELLE NE MERITE PAS QU'ON LA TRAITE DE PIMBECHE, ON NE PARLE PAS AINSI A UNE DEMOISELLE !  
- UNE DEMOISELLE ? PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN NEVILLE, QUE T'ARRIVE-T-IL ? OU EST DONC PASSE NOTRE BON VIEUX NEVILLE SI AMOUREUX DE LUNA ?  
- Je...  
- Tu es mon joueur Neville ! Pendant les entraînements tu dois te plier à mes ordres et laisser ton fan club derrière toi ! Hors des entrainements, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, ta vie privée ne me regarde pas, bien que je n'approuve pas le fait que tu quittes une personne que tu aimes pour une personne qui te plait ! Luna ne méritait pas ça... pas plus que Ginny...  
La voix d'Harry se brisa. Il fondit en piquet et sauta de son balai avant de se précipiter vers les vestiaires. Il poussa la porte et ne prit aucune peine à enlever ses vêtements, il fonça directement sous une douche froide. Il reprit difficilement ses esprits. Les joueurs de son équipe rentrèrent eux aussi dans les vestiaires un quart d'heure plus tard. La plupart chuchotait.  
- Harry ! Le Professeur McGonagall nous attend toi et moi dehors, elle veut nous parler ! Lui dit Ron.  
Harry soupira. Il sortit des douches et se dirigea vers ses rechanges. Il prit soin de se changer en évitant le regard de Neville et celui de Boufley, le nouveau poursuiveur qu'il avait recruté pour remplacer Ginny.  
Ron l'attendait devant la porte des vestiaires. Ils sortirent tous les deux du vestiaire et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec la Directrice. Cette dernière s'impatientait.  
- Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle. Potter, j'ai entendu dire par Mrs Bibinne et plusieurs de vos camarades que vous n'arriviez plus à remplir entièrement vos responsabilités de capitaine de Quidditch; je vous démunis donc de vos fonctions.  
- Quoi ? S'étrangla Harry.  
- C'est Mr Weasley qui prendra votre place dès maintenant. Je compte sur vous Mr Weasley. Bien que je sois directrice, j'espère que Gryffondor remportera la coupe une nouvelle fois cette année.  
- Mais Professeur, pourquoi vous... ?  
- Je pense Mr Potter qu'il est nécessaire que vous régliez vos problèmes personnels au plus vite.  
- Mais Ginny... ne veut même pas m'adresser la parole ! Sa voix se brisa à nouveau.  
- Et bien, faîtes tout pour ! Je suis désolée Harry !  
McGonagall lui accorda un infime sourire de réconfort avant de tourner les talons.  
Harry laissa échappé un cri rageur. Il n'accorda pas plus un regard à Ron et se précipita vers le Lac.  
- Harry ! Appela Ron. JE SUIS DESOLE !  
Mais Harry courait à présent et ce dernier ne l'entendit pas s'excuser, bien trop occupé à ruminer toutes les pensées qui lui passaient par la tête.  
Il s'arrêta de courir quand il reconnut le Saule Cogneur. Il l'observa longuement. La mélancolie le subjugua. A ce jour, il avait tout perdu... ou presque. Ses parents, Sirius, les Dursley, beaucoup plus peiné par leur mort qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait aussi perdu des amis, Colin, dont on n'avait toujours pas retrouvé le corps, Dumbledore... Dumbledore !  
Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la tombe de son défunt Directeur. Il s'approcha lentement de la grande croix blanche qui reposait tranquillement dans le parc de Poulard, non loin du Lac. Les mauvaises herbes avaient commencé à envahir les galets qui entouraient la tombe. Harry s'approcha un peu plus et caressa doucement la croix. Sa peau frissonna à ce contact.  
Les larmes coulèrent une à une sur ses joues rouges, colorées par les efforts physique auxquels il s'était soumis cette dernière heure. Il tomba à genoux par terre, épuisé par tant de peine.  
Harry réapparut quelques deux heures plus tard dans la Salle Commune les yeux boursoufflés. Ceux-ci n'exprimaient maintenant aucune émotion, ils semblaient dépourvus de tout sentiment. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de passer dîner dans la Grande Salle.  
Il se rua vers son dortoir, regardant droit devant lui, évitant Chris qui se ruait sur lui. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, sourds aux appels de son ami et entra dans sa chambre. Il se jeta littéralement sur son lit, las. Son regard erra dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la Pensine, celle qu'il avait trouvé chez sa tante.  
- Harry ? Appela une voix. Ca ne va pas ?  
- Si ! Dit-il sèchement.  
- Je ne crois pas. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?  
La voix s'approcha de lui. Harry daigna regarder la personne qui lui faisait face. Chris.  
- Je... je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer les runes sur la Pensine ! Mentit Harry, bien qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il n'était toujours pas arriver à déchiffrer les symboles qui ornaient l'objet magique.  
- Fais voir !  
Chris s'assit sur le lit d'Harry, juste à côté de ce dernier et se saisit de la Pensine qui reposait sur la table chevet qui lui faisait face. Aucun liquide ne bouillait dans l'objet en pierre, aucun panache de fumée n'en sortait.  
- Elle est désactivée.  
- Oui je sais, et j'aimerais justement l'activer. Peut-être que les runes expliquent comment faire !  
- Elles disent juste : "_Parler en secret._"  
- Tu sais déchiffrer les runes ?  
- Bien sûr, j'ai eu un Optimal dans cette catégorie lors de mes Buses.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "parler en secret" ?  
- Le _Futhark_, ou plutôt l'alphabet ruinique, était utilisé par les anciens peuples de langues germaniques. Les runes ont des sens intrinsèques et leurs ancêtres sont les pictogrammes, qui avaient, eux, une signification symbolique. Une pièce de monnaie étrusque représentant les attributs d'Athéna retrouvée dans le Valais en Suisse retrace assez bien le chemin qu'avait dû parcourir l'alphabet vers le Nord avant que les peuples nordiques ne l'adaptent à leurs propres langues. Les racines indo-européennes du mot « rune », signifient « mystère » ou « secret » et ceci est plus visible dans l'un des dérivés _raunen_ signifiant « murmurer » ou « parler en secret ».  
- Je ne te savais pas si intelligent !  
- Je possède de nombreux dons cachés, tu pourrais en être très impressionné.  
- Quel est le dérivé du mot rune ?  
- Raunen.  
Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la Pensine.  
- _Raunen_ !  
Aussitôt le sort prononcé, la Pensine brilla de mille feux, éclairant tout le dortoir. Les Runes se colorèrent de rouge, comme si elles brûlaient. Chris et Harry furent éblouis. Les lumières s'éteignirent.  
Leurs yeux durent mettre quelques minutes avant de s'habituer au noir soudain de la pièce.  
- J'ai réussi ! S'exclama Harry.  
- _On_ a réussi ! Rectifia Chris.  
Harry regarda à l'intérieur de la Pensine. Elle émettait la même fumée et les mêmes petits bruits que celle de Dumbledore. Il regarda plus précisément à l'intérieur.  
- Il y a des souvenirs !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y, jette toi y dedans ! L'encouragea Chris.  
Harry acquiesça. Il approcha son visage de la Pensine et lorsque son nez toucha le liquide argenté, il en fut absorbé.  
Chris regarda autour de lui et écouta attentivement. Il n'entendait aucun bruit venant des escaliers. Il se sourit à lui-même.  
- Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? _Alohomora_ !  
Le sort frappa la porte, la condamnant.  
Il s'approcha à son tour de la Pensine et quelques secondes plus tard il disparut lui aussi dans les profondeurs de l'objet magique.  
Harry atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Il allait se relever quand on cria son nom.  
- Harry fais attention !  
Chris plongeait lui aussi vers le sol. Il s'écrasa aussi violemment qu'Harry.  
- Où sommes-nous ?  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivis ? C'est personnel ! Répliqua Harry.  
- Désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça te vexerait !  
Harry soupira.  
- Ce n'est pas grave mais tu...  
Un bruit de sonnette retentit.  
Tous deux se relevèrent précipitamment.  
- Je reconnais cet endroit. On est chez ma tante et mon oncle.  
- Les Dursley ?  
Quelqu'un descendit les escaliers et une jeune femme ouvrit la porte d'entrée.  
- Bonjour Pétunia !  
Harry fut estomaqué par la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Sa tante n'était guère différente que l'image dont Harry avait gardé en mémoire. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore non plus. Mais sa main était noircie...  
- Bonjour Albus ! Salua la tante Pétunia, anxieuse.  
- Vernon et ton fils se sont-ils absentés comme je te l'avais demandé ?  
- Oui, ils sont partis pour deux heures au supermarché.  
- Très bien. Puis-je entré ?  
- Bi-Bien sûr !  
Pétunia ouvrit un peu plus la porte d'entrée et laissa passer Dumbledore. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Harry et Chris se tenaient. Il leur sourit, comme s'il pouvait les voir.  
- Je vois que tu as eu le temps de préparer le thé.  
Pétunia ne releva pas et invita Dumbledore à s'asseoir en face d'elle.  
- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Demanda-t-elle. Vous avez été assez discret dans votre dernière lettre.  
- Oui, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de dévoiler mes projets si elle venait à être interceptée par...  
- Voldemort, termina la tante Pétunia.  
Dumbledore la sonda du regard.  
- Oui. Je crois d'ailleurs que tu as beaucoup à me dire ce sujet.  
- Vous êtes venu pour que je vous parle de _lui_ ?  
- En partie. Vois-tu, depuis quelques mois, je prépare Harry à se battre contre Voldemort en regroupant le plus de souvenirs possibles et j'aimerais en avoir un des tiens.  
- Quelle partie de ma vie vous intéresse tant, Albus ?  
- Je désire connaitre toute ta vie, tous les détails m'intéressent. Notamment ton acceptation chez les Kneazles, la mort de tes parents et le rejet dont tu as fais preuve envers James et Lilly Potter, Pétunia.  
- Co-comment ?  
- Il est important qu'Harry en apprenne plus sur lui-même et sa famille. Notamment sur toi et sa mère. Mais commençons par le commencement. Raconte moi... la plus grande envie manifeste dont tu as fais preuve !

* * *

- Lorsque Lilly a reçu sa lettre, celle qui lui annonçait qui elle était vraiment et où elle poursuivrait ses études, je me suis sentie délaissée. Elle et moi, nous avons toujours été très proche, comme deux jumelles, l'une ne pleurait pas sans l'autre tout comme l'autre avait besoin de sa soeur pour grandir. Et cette lettre... a tout changé. Nos rapports se sont détériorés. Un soir, je l'ai entendu pleurer dans sa chambre, il tonnait. Je me suis levé pour la rejoindre, elle était tétanisée à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le tonnerre gronder. Elle était plus petite que moi, je devais la protéger. Et puis, il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant son départ pour Poudlard, je ne voulais pas être séparée de ma soeur fâchée. Je suis donc allée la rejoindre dans son lit. J'ai tenté de la rassurer et elle m'a avoué qu'elle n'avait plus peur du tonnerre maintenant qu'elle se savait moins ordinaire mais qu'elle pleurait parce que la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ne pourrait pas partager son aventure avec elle. C'est cette nuit-là que Lilly me fit la plus belle déclaration qu'il puisse exister entre deux soeurs. Quelques jours plus tard, je l'ai accompagné comme elle me l'avait fait promettre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Alors qu'elle rentrait chez Ollivander, je suis restée en arrière pour admirer le monde sorcier. Je me souviens encore de ce balai volant qui était exposé dans une vitrine. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir y monter dessus et m'envoler. Une main s'est alors posée sur mon épaule, je croyais que c'était Lilly mais ce n'était que _lui_... Dave. J'avais été impressionné par son charme et par ses grands airs. La première chose qu'il m'a dit est son prénom. Avant de m'avouer qu'il me comprenait.  
- Il te comprenait ?  
- Oui. Lui aussi avait fait partie des rejetés de la société sorcière et il m'a promis que si je le suivais, je pourrais en faire partie. Il se plaisait à me raconter que je pourrais obtenir des pouvoirs et aider les sorciers dans leur apprentissage. Je pouvais enfin réaliser le plus grand souhait de ma petite soeur et faire partie de ce monde qui m'attirait tant. Je l'ai donc suivis et je suis ressortie, une heure plus tard, marquée. Je devais attendre quinze jours avant que l'effet de l'injection fasse son effet. J'ai rejoint Lilly comme si de rien n'était. Quinze jours plus tard, alors que Lilly était déjà partie pour Poudlard, j'ai réussi à me transformer. Bien que douloureuse, ma transformation en chat me rendait plus excitée que jamais. J'ai ensuite aidé mon premier sorcier. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré Vernon. C'était son meilleur ami. Nous avons tous grandi, Lilly revenait à la maison à chaque vacances de Noël et d'été et je m'amusais à redevenir moi-même quelques fois pour charmer Vernon. Le jour de mes dix-huit ans, il m'a demandé en mariage. Lorsque j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à Dave, il est entré dans une colère noire. Lui aussi était tombé amoureux de moi et me voulait pour lui tout seul.  
- Et ensuite ?  
- Je l'ai tué. Rien ni personne ne pouvait s'interposer entre Vernon et moi. J'étais si puissante... L'apprenti qui dépasse le maître dans bien des domaines. J'ai tué Dave et je me suis enfuie de ce monde qui avait été le mien pendant quatre longues années. J'ai tourné définitivement le dos à bon nombre d'amis et au sorcier dont je m'occupais. Tout ça pour Vernon. J'ai tenté de brider mes pouvoirs, de neutraliser l'injection mais rien n'y faisait. Je me suis donc cachée, en espérant que personne ne me retrouverait. J'ai fais une croix sur mes pouvoirs et le monde sorcier.  
- Et tu as commencé à le haïr !  
- Non ! Il est toujours arrivé à me rattraper. Je pensais en avoir finis avec lui le jour où j'ai épousé Vernon mais le monde sorcier m'ont toujours fais souffrir un peu plus chaque jour. C'est pour ça que j'en ai finis par le détester.  
- La mort de tes parents t'a rendu vulnérable et...  
- Et j'ai commencé à nourrir une haine vengeresse envers Voldemort. Mes parents sont morts à cause de lui. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai tant souffert par la suite. Il les a tué le soir où James et Lilly annonçaient leur fiançaille. Les parents de James avaient organisé un dîner en famille en leur honneur.  
Le tremblement de ses mains la trahissait. La tante Pétunia était devenue très pâle et elle avait du mal à prononcer ses mots.  
- Vernon finissait tard le travail et nous avions beaucoup de retard. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans le quartier, une lueur verte trônait au dessus du toit de leur maison. Vernon riait, plaisantant sur le fait que ma mère avait dû laisser le rôti cuir trop longtemps dans le four. Mais moi j'étais hystérique. Je savais. Plus on s'approchait de la maison, plus le crâne avec la langue de serpent se dessinait dans le ciel. Même les nuages n'arrivaient pas à les dissimuler. Et Vernon s'est aussitôt arrêté de rire. Je suis descendue de voiture et j'ai couru à l'intérieur de la maison. C'était abominable.  
La tante Pétunia fixait un point qu'elle ne voyait pas devant elle, revivant la scène à travers sa mémoire.  
- Il n'y avait aucun traces de sang. La porte avait été brisée et les meubles étaient en désordres. James était penché sur les corps de ses parents et Lilly pleurait et criait, brisant tout sur son passage. Je me suis précipitée près du corps de ma mère et j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne. Elle était glacée. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, vides d'expressions. Ceux de mon père, allongé près d'elle, étaient remplis d'effroi. Je me suis mise à crier et à pleurer aussi, tout comme ma soeur, avant de me jeter sur elle et de lui demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas tenté de les sauver, pourquoi les avait-elle laissé mourir et pourquoi elle ne les ramenait pas à la vie. Elle m'a dit que c'était impossible et qu'elle et James étaient arrivés en retard parce qu'ils avaient été retenu à l'hôpital. Lilly avait fais un malaise et le Médicomage lui avait appris qu'elle attendait un enfant. Elle était enceinte. Tout comme moi je l'étais de mon huitième mois. Vernon est rentré à son tour dans la maison et a tout compris. Il a crié qu'il voulait partir au plus vite avant de faire bientôt partie des victimes et il m'a arraché de la maison de force, me priant d'oublier, de ne pas pleurer, pour le bien du bébé. Je n'ai pas pu lui résister, je l'ai suivi trop accablé et nous sommes partis aussi vite que nous étions arrivés. D'après les journaux, les parents de James avaient essayé de se débattre de leur agresseur... en vain. L'affaire a vite été classé. Et je n'ai jamais pardonné ma soeur et à son mari. Jamais !  
L'image de la tante Pétunia et de Dumbledore se brouilla. Harry et Chris furent à nouveau secoués et une nouvelle scène se forma devant leurs yeux. Ils se trouvaient à côté de James et Lilly Potter, sur le perron du 4, Privet Drive.  
- Maman ? Papa ?  
Harry fut émus par la vision de ses parents.  
- _On dirait bien que la créature abominable est arrivée !_ Déclara une voix grave, cassante, qui venait de la fenêtre de la cuisine entrouverte près de la porte d'entrée.  
James tourna la tête pour voir d'où provenait la voix. Il fut impressionné par la musculature graisseuse que son beau-frère s'était forgé au cours des derniers mois.  
- Vernon doit sûrement peser aussi lourd que Hagrid ! Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de sa femme.  
- _Et elle a amené son petit ami avec elle en plus !_ Ajouta Pétunia.  
- _Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient emmené avec eux leur créature dans notre humble maison ! _Cracha Vernon.  
- Excusez moi ! S'emporta James. Loin de là l'idée d'interrompre une conversation si intéressante entre un Sombral et un Scrout à Pétards, mais la créature abominable et son petit ami vont repartir comme ils sont arrivés, ne supportant pas un mot de plus de votre part ! Néanmoins, je tiens à préciser que nous sommes désormais mariés et que notre enfant est né. Il s'appelle Harry. Viens Lilly, nous n'aurions pas du venir.  
La scène se brouilla à nouveau. Une nouvelle secousse. Chris et Harry se regardèrent. Tout autour d'eux était noir. Une voix s'éleva, le souffle coupé, des mots prononçaient précipitamment.  
- Harry c'est moi, Pétunia. Je te laisse cette Pensine ainsi que tous mes souvenirs, j'espère que tu en feras bon usage. La plupart d'entre eux sont ceux que Dumbledore désirait. J'ai toujours réfusé de les lui donner, de peur de me trahir. Mais maintenant que tu as appris mon secret Harry, et que je suis sur le point de mourrir, je préfère te le laisser. Adieu.  
Harry et Chris furent projetés violemment au dehors de la Pensine. Le lit amortit leur chute. Le dortoir était toujours vide et silencieux.  
- Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'enquit Chris.  
- Je crois... que nous avons assisté aux dernières minutes de la vie de ma tante... avant qu'elle ne soit assassinée.

* * *

Le Professeur McGonagall avait dix minutes de retard. Ginny s'impatientait, tandis que Mrs Pomfresh remuait la potion rouge écarlate que contenait son chaudron.  
- Minerva a sûrement dû être retenue par le Ministre. Ils avaient rendez-vous à 14h cette après-midi et je doute qu'elle ait eu encore le temps d'abréger leur séance, dit Mrs Pomfresh à Hermione et Ginny.  
Au même moment la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur la directrice.  
- Excusez mon retard, s'excusa McGonagall. Merci de m'avoir attendu, je tenais à être présente pendant l'épreuve que vous allez devoir surmonter Miss Weasley, tout comme l'aurait fait notre défunt Directeur Dumbledore. Quand sera prête la potion Pompom ?  
- Dès que j'y aurais ajouté le dernier ingrédient.  
Mrs Pomfresh se saisit d'une patte de cochon posée sur le présentoir et l'a plongea dans le liquide. Un panache de fumée s'en échappa aussitôt.  
- Voilà ! Vous pouvez boire Miss Weasley ! Êtes-vous certaine de...  
- Certaine, oui.  
L'infirmière approcha la louche qui contenait la potion de la bouche de Ginny. Cette dernière y trempa ses lèvres avant de la boire entièrement. Trois louches plus tard, la jeune fille s'endormit.  
Ginny ouvrit les yeux. Tout était noir autour d'elle. Elle pouvait même distinguer le néant s'étendre sous ses pieds. Les secondes semblèrent s'éterniser pour la jeune rousse. Elle commençait à désespérer quand une lumière blanche apparût devant elle. La molécule se transforma peu à peu, laissant apparaitre une femme.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? S'enquit Ginny.  
- Ton futur, lui répondit la jeune femme.  
Ginny se sentit stupide. Avant même qu'elle ait posé la question, elle se doutait déjà de la réponse. La femme était rousse, grande et svelte, elle avait des yeux verts et des tâches de rousseurs semblables à celles de Ginny. Si elle se serait regardée dans le miroir, elle n'en aurait pas été moins impressionnée.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous... ?  
- "_Les années ont passé depuis le jour où tu as rêvé qu'Harry te quitter. Il te prouva son amour mais l'avenir n'existera plus pour vous._"  
- Pardon ?  
- "_Lors d'une attaque à Pré-au-Lard, ton handicap lui sera fatal, tu perdras ton bébé et tu devras choisir entre tuer ou être tuée. Voldemort ne sera que plus puissant et tu y laisseras ta vie pour permettre à Harry de l'anéantir. Tu devras choisir entre tuer Harry ou être tuée par lui. Sacrifie toi Ginny, tout comme moi j'ai pu le faire pour Harry. Le frère tuera la soeur, tout comme un homme tuera son meilleur ami. Le vainqueur sera fait Mangemort._"  
- Non !  
Le futur de Ginny disparut petit à petit, laissant derrière elle des traces de poussières.  
- Revenez !  
- _Laisse Harry devenir Mangemort_ !

* * *

- Bonjour ! Salua Harry, se forçant à sourire.  
Il ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de Ginny. Cette dernière était assise sur une chaise proche de son lit. Elle semblait complètement désorientée, elle avait les yeux rouges. Harry ressentit un pincement au coeur en imaginant celle qu'il aimait passer son temps à pleurer.  
- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, que dirais-tu d'aller te promener un peu avec moi dehors ? Mrs Pomfresh m'a donné l'autorisation de te sortir d'ici.  
- Je n'ai pas encore pris mon déjeuner, lui dit sèchement Ginny.  
- Après ton déjeuner alors ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir !  
Harry soupira.  
- Ecoute Ginny, j'ai besoin de te parler !  
- Pas moi.  
- Allez Ginny, lève toi !  
Harry prit les bras de Ginny et la força à se lever, l'attirant à lui.  
- Laisse moi Harry !  
- Ginny bon sang...  
- LAISSE MOI !  
La jeune fille cria comme une furie.  
- Mais Ginny pourquoi... ?  
- Harry, tu vas mourir ! MOU-RIR ! TU N'AS AUCUNE CHANCES FACE A VOLDEMORT ! ET MOI JE SUIS HANDICAPEE ! ALORS LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !  
La jeune fille prit son plateau-repas qui était posé sur la table de chevet et l'envoya à travers la pièce.  
- Je t'en supplie !  
Ginny avait longtemps pleuré après ces derniers mots, elle était tombée à terre complètement abattue. Harry avait essayé de s'approcher d'elle et de la réconforter mais les mots prononçés par Ginny quelques minutes plus tôt résonnaient encore dans sa tête.  
- Je vais mourir ! Se chuchota-t-il pour lui même.  
Il recula petit à petit du corps de Ginny en prononçant sans cesse cette phrase. Il se précipita hors de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Alertée par les bruits et les pleurs de Ginny, Mrs Pomfresh s'était ruée dans l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle vit l'état dans lequel était Ginny, elle appela aussitôt la directrice ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Chris.  
- Ginny refuse de parler. Harry est passé me voir il y a environ quinze minutes, raconta Mrs Pomfresh. Il m'a demandé l'autorisation de promener un peu Ginny dans le château et dans le parc. Je le lui ai donné et je viens de retrouver Miss Weasley à terre, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.  
- Très bien ! Fit la Directrice. Miss Granger, Mr Nicolaé, veillez retrouver Mr Potter au plus vite. Quand à vous Mr Weasley, restez avec votre soeur, réconfortez-la, je vais prévenir vos parents.  
Tous acquiesçèrent.  
Hermione et Chris sortirent de l'infirmerie en courant et partirent à la recherche de leur ami.  
- Où peut-il bien être ? S'inquiéta Hermione. Nous venons de fouiller toutes les salles de classes du premier étage et elles sont toutes vides. Nous allons y passer la nuit ! Où est Harry ?  
- Hermione, reste ici, je reviens ! Lui dit Chris, tout aussi inquiet.  
Ce dernier laissa son amie seule dans le couloir et monta les escaliers.  
Il revint dix minutes plus tard, essoufflé, un morceau de parchemin à la main.  
- Il est dans le Parc, dépêche toi !  
- Mais comment... ?  
- La Carte du Maraudeur !  
Les deux sorciers coururent jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Ils passèrent devant les sabliers géants et se ruèrent dans le parc. Chris regarda un peu mieux la carte, espérant qu'elle les aiderait à trouver Harry plus vite. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir bouger depuis dix minutes. Ils coururent vers le lac.  
- HARRY ! S'écria Hermione.  
Cette dernière stoppa net dans sa course, choquée. Chris en fit de même après l'avoir vu.  
Harry était allongé sur la tombe de Dumbledore, les yeux ouverts et complètement blancs, du sang coulant de sa cicatrice.


	20. Une lettre de grand mère

A**uteur :** Suck-mii-Style

**Genre :** Voyages Temporels, Romances, Aventures, Mystères, Suspens...

**Disclamers :** Tous les personnages créés par J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, les autres si, par contre ! Surtout Chris et Mlle Hiloveyou ! L'intrigue de ce pseudo Tome 7 aussi.

**Rated :** M, quelques paroles crues et quelques passages... HOT !

**Note de l'Auteur :** Nouveau chapitre, publié en mai 2008. Je fais de mon mieux pour poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, le temps de faire le tri dans toutes mes notes, de l'écrire et de le publier. Dans ce chapitre, la chanson chantait par Ginny est "Comme What May" du film "Moulin Rouge".

**Résumé :** Une attaque de Détraqueurs, des masques qui tombent, c'est un peu mouvementé que Harry retourne chez son ami Ron pour fêter son anniversaire, passer son permis de Transplanage, assister aux Mariages et passer le reste des vacances. Harry est heureux de retrouver Poudlard. Sa puissance ne cesse de s'accroître de jour en jour. Quand à la relation qu'il entretient avec Ginny, elle ne cesse de se détériorer. Harry apprend qu'elle est Animagus et sa colère éclate. Un nouvel élève fait son apparition : Chris. Ce dernier intègrera dans la bande assez facilement et aidera Harryà surmonter la mort des Dursley. Après une brève rencontre aux Trois Balais avec Cho, la cicatrice d'Harry se met soudainement à saigner et il est pris d'une folle envie de suicide. Le Ministère décide de laisser les portes du collège Poudlard ouvertes. Des cours de Duel sont mis à la disposition des élèves, permettant de réconcilier Harry et Ginny. Les Gryffondor gagnent contre Serpentard et Ron vole un baiser à Hermione. Le destin semble soudainement s'abattre sur Poudlard, Harry et ses amis sont piégés dans une boucle du temps et s'en sortent non sans difficultés et blessures. Un oiseau crève les yeux de Ginny quand la boucle du temps prend fin. Ginny se réveille à l'infirmerie, aveugle. Elle s'enferme dans un mutisme jusqu'au jour où elle est prise d'une vision.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Une lettre de grand-mère **

- Où l'avez-vous retrouvé ? Demanda sèchement McGonagall.  
- Dans la neige, sur la tombe de Dumbledore, répondit Hermione.  
- Sa cicatrice saignait lorsque vous l'avez découvert ?  
- Oui et ses yeux étaient blancs et sans pupilles comme maintenant. Harry ne grelottait même pas, il semblait juste apaisé par la tombée des flocons. Mais il ne répondait pas à nos appels, comme s'il était endormi ou plongé dans une léthargie. Il était d'une pâleur effrayante.  
- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'anormal dans son comportement ces derniers temps ?  
- Depuis quelques temps déjà il ne venait manger dans la Grande Salle que très rarement. Je pensais qu'il devait se rendre aux cuisines pour voir Dobby.  
- Les séances d'entraînements l'épuisaient et il maigrissait à vu d'oeil.  
- Et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'aider ?  
- Vous connaissez Harry Professeur, nous faisions un pas vers lui, il en reculait de dix.  
- Je crois que nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre les pronostiques de Mrs Pomfresh.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Mrs Pomfresh revint vers eux, la mine soucieuse.  
- Que lui arrive-t-il ?  
L'infirmière ne décrocha pas un mot, regardant tout à tour Hermione, Chris et la directrice.  
- Pompom ? Encouragea McGonagall.  
- Harry est dans le coma.  
- Quoi ? S'étrangla Hermione.  
- Mais... mais... balbutia la Directrice. Comment ?  
- J'ignore encore comment mais le subconscient d'Harry s'est plongé dans une bulle, il est enfermé dans un monde qui lui est propre et il ne désire plus en sortir.  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Ce que je veux dire Minerve c'est qu'il semblerait que Potter ne veuille plus vivre. Son subconscient pense avoir tout perdu. Harry a fermé son esprit volontairement.  
- Prodiguez lui des soins ! S'emporta Hermione.  
- Aucun soins, sortilèges ou potions ne l'aideront à s'en sortir. Cela ne dépend plus de moi mais de lui.

* * *

La nouvelle se répandit très vite dans le château. Alors que les nouvelles s'annonçaient de moins ne moins bonnes dans la Gazette du Sorcier, beaucoup d'élèves désespéraient. Certains racontaient qu'Harry avait été victimes d'un sort de Magie Noire. D'autres disaient que sans le Survivant à leur côté, la guerre était perdue. Certains professeurs commençaient à n'en penser pas moins. Le corps enseignant tentèrent de rassurer leur élèves mais Poudlard était plongé dans un deuil.  
La neige continuait de tomber jour après jour et tout le monde restait enfermé à l'intérieur du château, personne ne prenant plaisir à participer aux batailles de boules de neige ou au concours annuel de patins sur glace.  
Poudlard entama son mois de décembre, Noël approchant de plus en plus.  
A la suite des incidents, la Directrice avait convoqué Arthur et Molly Weasley.  
- Je suis navrée mais Ginny ne peut rester ici plus longtemps. Son état se détériore de jour en jour et je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous la gardiez au Terrier avec vous Molly. Sa famille lui manque et ce n'est pas en restant ici sur un lit d'infirmerie que Ginny s'améliorera. Elle a besoin de tout votre soutien à tous les deux.  
- Ma... Ginny..., pleurait Mrs Weasley.  
- Quand devrons-nous lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Demandait Mr Weasley.  
- Au plus vite je ne le crains, lui répondit la Directrice. Les vacances de Noël ne sont plus que dans dix jours.

* * *

Chris était perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis le début du cour, Hermione lui jetait des regards assassins, l'incitant à prêter attention à leur professeur de Sortilèges qui leur enseignait un nouveau sortilège.  
- En prononçant ce sort, vous permettrez à un objet de prendre vie et de vous aider, leur apprit le professeur Flitwick. Il est très utile lors d'un Duel. Vous vous entraînerez à lancer ce sort pour notre prochain cour sur de petites statues ou des couverts.  
Les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires et Chris se précipita hors de la salle de classe lorsque la cloche sonna.  
- N'oubliez pas ! Les retint le petit professeur. _Vitalitas_ ! Bon appétit !  
Chris dévala les marches d'escaliers et se précipita à la table des Gryffondor.  
- Ne me demande pas de conseils lorsque tu devras t'entraîner ce soir à jeter le sortilège de Vie ! Le menaça Hermione.  
- Lâche moi Hermione, je connais déjà ce sort, viens donc plutôt gouter à ce poulet ! Délicieux ! Fit Chris en se léchant les doigts.  
- Je vais te la faire bouffer moi ta cuisse de poulet, tu vas voir... marmonna Hermione.  
- Allez Hermione, sois cool ! Prends des petits coussins dans la sauce tomate!  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Des raviolis !  
Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre :  
- En parlant d'être cool, je pense que tu devrais l'être un peu plus avec ce jeune homme qui te tourne autour depuis une semaine.  
- Qui ? Léo Bradford ?  
- Oui.  
- Il est trop collant Hermione, tu verrais ça, c'est désespérant. A croire qu'il passe son temps à me filer !  
- Il n'empêche que plus tu le repousses, plus il essaye de se jeter sur toi alors je te conseillerais d'être un temps soit peu gentil avec lui !  
- C'est toi qui me donne des conseils en amour maintenant ? Le monde à l'envers ! Occupe toi plutôt de ton beau rouquin si tu veux mon avis !  
- Beau ? Tu trouves Ron beau ?  
- Je n'ai jamais dis ça !  
- Allez avoue ! Je suis sûre et certaine que tu as en toi des gênes homosexuelles !  
- Premièrement, l'homosexualité d'une personne n'est pas inscrit dans ses gênes et deuxièmement... je ne suis pas homosexuel !  
- Plus tu essayeras de le refouler, plus il refera surface, tu le sais ?  
- Hermione pour la deuxième fois de la journée, lâche moi ! Va plutôt consulter ton livre de potion, voir si tu ne trouverais pas une lotion pour tes cheveux, ils sont pires de jour en jour !  
Hermione tenta de riposter mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un volatil.  
- A ce que je vois, ta chouette est dotée d'autant de sens de l'orientation que toi à ce que je vois ! Railla Hermione. Sinon elle ne serait pas arrivée avec quatre heures de retard, l'heure du courrier est passé depuis un bon moment.  
Tandis que Chris détacha avec soin la lettre accrochée à la patte de la chouette hulotte, Hermione continua son monologue péjoratif sur Chris et son sens de l'orientation.  
Chris était très intrigué par cette lettre, c'était la première qu'il recevait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et sortit le morceau de parchemin que contenait la lettre.  
Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture. Comment était-elle arrivée à envoyer un hibou dans un le passé ?

_Mon cher Chris,  
Tu te doutes que cette lettre n'est pas annonciatrice de bonnes nouvelles, autrement je n'aurais pris le risque de créer un portail dans le temps pour t'envoyer ton hibou.  
Sois sans craintes, ce parchemin a été ensorcelé pour éviter que quiconque d'autre que toi ne puisse la lire.  
J'espère que tu te plais dans ce nouvel espace et ce temps qui est maintenant tien et que ta mission se déroule comme tu l'espérais.  
Ici tout va mal, Voldemort renforce le génocide de plus en plus de jour en jour et chaque matin nous apprenons la mort d'amis ou membres de notre famille. La seule question que nous nous pesons est "Qui sera le prochain ?".  
Rassure toi, ta petite soeur et ton petit frère se porte à merveille, mais ton grand-père a été assassiné la semaine dernière, ainsi que ta tante Penny et ses trois enfants. Ils se rendaient aux obsèques de la famille Deauclaire lorsqu'ils ont été attaqués par des Mangemorts.  
Nous n'avons toujours trouvé à ce jour aucune traces de ton père mais ta tante Tonks a retrouvé le corps de ta mère il y a une semaine. Disparue depuis des mois, sa tête a bien entendu été retrouvée séparée de son corps comme avait pu nous le rapporter ton père avant de retourner sur le champs de bataille. Nymphadora nous a raconté l'avoir retrouvé dans un vieux cachot du château de Boise.  
Je suis profondément désolée Chris, nous partageons ta peine, tous, sans exception. Je me devais de te l'apprendre, bien que j'aurais préféré te le dire en face en face.  
N'oublies pas, l'Amour est plus fort que tout !  
Bien à toi,  
Ta grand-mère._

Les larmes le submergèrent. Toutes les personnes présentes à la table des Gryffondor pour prendre leur déjeuner le regardaient, attirés par la voix criarde d'Hermione, tous étonnés que Chris ne riposte pas.  
A fleur de peau, Chris leva la main en criant :  
- ASSEZ !  
Aussitôt toutes les têtes tournés vers lui se figèrent face à leur assiette.  
L'appétit coupé, il se leva de table et courut, se souciant peu de laisser derrière lui une dizaine de sorciers, dont Hermione, figés devant leur repas.  
Il courut encore longtemps avant de s'arrêter quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Il appuya son dos contre un mur avant de laisser libre cour à ses sentiments et de s'asseoir à terre, la tête entre ses mains, les larmes se confondant avec l'encre rouge de la lettre. Il poussa un cri d'effroi.  
Il secoua vivement la tête. Aussitôt sa chevelure noire devint blonde. Ses yeux gris virèrent au vert.  
- Je tuerais ses assassins ! TOUS !  
Il se releva avec difficulté et courut de plus belle en direction de sa Salle Commune.  
Alors qu'il tournait à un angle du couloir, un garçon sortit de l'ombre, la mine effrayée et éblouis par tant de beauté.

* * *

Ginny n'avait pas bougé de son lit depuis qu'Harry l'avait forcé à se lever. Les remords l'envahissaient de jour en jour et elle se maudissait à chaque fois que Mrs Pomfresh lui apprenait que l'état d'Harry ne s'était pas amélioré après les examens quotidiens auxquels elle le soumettait. Les jours semblaient interminables aux yeux de la rousse.  
Elle attendait la visite de ses parents et de la directrice impatiemment. Ils lui avaient dis qu'il passerait aux alentours de seize heures, dans la lettre que sa mère lui avait écrite et que Ron lui avait gentiment lu.  
Elle sentait dans les mots de sa mère que l'objet de cette visite allait changer sa vie.  
On frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie et Ginny entendit les talons de Mrs Pomfresh parcourir le sol jusqu'à la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et Ginny reconnut le parfum enivrant de sa mère.  
- Bonjour ma chérie ! Salua Mrs Weasley.  
Ginny ne répondit pas. Mrs Weasley échangea un regard soucieux à la directrice qui prit la parole :  
- Miss Weasley, j'ai convoqué vos parents il y a quelques jours pour discuter de ce qu'il allait advenir de vous. Vous comprendrez sans doutes que vous ne pouvez reprendre vos études et je vous invite donc à retourner chez vous, au Terrier, avec votre famille jusqu'à ce que votre état s'améliore.  
- Il y a de grandes pour qu'il ne s'améliore jamais ! Répliqua Ginny.  
- Je comprends que vous ayez du mal à accepter votre nouvelle condition mais...  
- Mais quoi, professeur ? Vous me croyez trop stupide et maladroite pour continuer de suivre mes cours ici, à Poudlard ?  
- Nous en avons longuement discuté et nous...  
- Oui, vous ! Et moi dans tout ça ? N'ai-je pas mon mot à dire ?  
- Ginny ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley, outrée par l'attitude sa fille envers son professeur.  
- Je suis désolée Ginevra mais notre décision est irrévocable ! Annonça McGonagall comme une sentence. Vous prendrez le Poudlard Express qui vous ramènera chez vous le weekend avant Noël comme tous les autres élèves.

* * *

Hermione désespérait. La pauvre adolescente était au bord des larmes. Sa meilleure amie quitterait Poudlard dans moins de deux semaines, son meilleur ami était dans le coma et Ron, son petit chéri comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler quand elle se confiait à Ginny, semblait déconnecté de la réalité et ne plus remarquer sa présence. Lorsque que Mrs Pomfresh lui avait appris qu'Harry sortirait du coma par lui-même, elle s'était empressée de faire évoluer ses recherches sur le livre ruinique qu'elle avait trouvé à la Bibliothèque.  
Seulement elle commençait à sérieusement régresser dans l'étude des runes et la seule personne capable de l'aider ne lui adresser plus la parole depuis deux jours. Chris lui manquait, elle devait l'avouer.  
Elle essaya de se concentrer une nouvelle fois mais en vain. Elle parcourut la Salle Commune du regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur les cheveux blonds de celui qu'elle cherchait.  
Alors que Chris l'avait forcé, par un sortilège informulé qui lui était inconnu, à regarder son assiette, elle s'était débarrassée très vite de l'emprise du sort et était partie à sa recherche. Elle l'avait trouvé dans un coin peu fréquenté du château, les cheveux blonds et les yeux rougis... et vert !  
Chris n'avait pas désiré fournir des réponses à ses questions à cela l'ennuyait.  
Hermione se leva du banc sur lequel elle était assise et se rapprocha doucement de Chris, assis sur un fauteuil. Ce dernier semblait plongé dans ses pensées.  
- Chris ? Interpella timidement Hermione en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
Ce dernier se retourna.  
- Oh c'est toi ! Dit-il.  
- Oui. Ecoute je suis désolée pour l'autre jour, je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi... aussi...  
- Collante qu'un pot-de-colle fixation extrême ?  
- C'est ça ! Je sais que mon côté trop sérieux prend souvent le dessus mais je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais pas du être si... si...  
- Déterminée à me faire sortir de mes gonds ?  
- Hum... entre autres.  
- Je suis touché par tes excuses Hermione et je te pardonne. Mais à l'avenir, lorsque je te demande de me laisser tranquille, fais ce que je te demande si tu ne veux pas que mes pouvoirs prennent l'emprise sur moi !  
- Oui, j'y penserais ! A propos de ce sort, je me demandais...  
- Je ne te dirais rien Hermione, c'est un secret.  
- Bien. Et en ce qui concerne la couleur de tes cheveux et...  
- Tu n'en sauras pas plus !  
- Mais...  
- Hermione !  
- Okay, je laisse tomber... pour aujourd'hui.  
Les deux sorciers se sourient mutuellement.  
- Chris, j'aurais besoin de ton aide ! Lui dit Hermione.  
- Ah, je me doutais que tu avais une idée derrière la tête !  
- Pas du tout ! En plus, ce n'est même pas pour moi ! C'est pour Harry !  
- Pour Harry ?  
- Oui. Il y a quelques temps j'ai effectué des recherches à la Bibliothèque et je suis tombée par hasard sur ce livre, regarde. Il est écrit en Runes et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu élucider quelques mystères sur la Magie. Notamment cette page, écoute : "_Le signe est un éclair. C'est un symbole de neutralité. Le pouvoir de celui qu'on appellera Le Survivant se trouvera..._" Je n'arrive pas à traduire la suite.  
- T'aimes la tension que tu es en train de créer, hin ? Plaisanta Chris devant l'air mystificateur d'Hermione. Laisse moi essayer !  
Chris prit le livre des mains d'Hermione et l'examina à son tour. Il agita sa main devant la page concernée et celle-ci se métamorphosa : des lettres disparurent, tandis que d'autres se formèrent écrites en la même encre.  
- "_Le pouvoir de celui qu'on appellera Le Survivant se trouvera au centre de son front. Un sacrifice sera nécessaire, tandis que le seul sort possible de l'aider sera celui de la Destruction..."_  
- "_Il consistera à détruire toute forme de vie dans un rayon de 500 mètres à partir du moment où le sort aura atteint sa cible." _Voilà ! Ce sont les derniers mots de la page. Ensuite, nous passons à un autre chapitre de l'Histoire. Merci pour ton aide Chris.  
- Ce livre m'intrigue beaucoup. J'en ai déjà vu un semblable dans l'ancienne bibliothèque de mes parents. Lui aussi parlait de Prophéties.  
- Heureusement que j'y suis tombée dessus par hasard avant quelqu'un d'autre !  
- Je doute que tu y sois tombée dessus par hasard ! La direction de Poudlard ne laisserait pas un livre si important dans un rayon de la Bibliothèque.  
- J'aurais donc reçu une aide extérieur ?  
- Extérieur, intérieur, nous n'en savons rien. L'important c'est ce qu'il y est écrit, récapitulons : le pouvoir que possède Harry, autre que l'Amour, est sa cicatrice. Ce n'est pas une simple cicatrice mais un Sigil. Il va devoir faire un sacrifice pour que le sort Destruction puisse marcher mais on ignore encore de quoi il s'agit. Et il faut préparer cette potion... j'ignore à quoi elle servira !  
- Tu... Tu veux dire que nous venons vraiment de trouver le moyen d'aider Harry ?  
- Oui, il pourra vaincre Voldemort grâce à ce puissant sortilège.  
- Je suis si contente !  
- C'est comme recevoir ses cadeaux de Noël en avance !  
- Ou les résultats des examens !  
- Heu... oui si tu veux !  
- Il va nous falloir organiser ça au plus vite, préparer cette potion pour Harry, en attendant qu'il se réveille et qu'il prenne la relève.  
- Quand ? Tu as lu ton emploi du temps ? A côté moi je suis en vacances ! Et puis nous avons affaire à un autre problème, beaucoup plus important !  
- Lequel ?  
- Si on en croit les mots du texte, le sort sera assez puissant pour détruire toute forme de vie dans un rayon de 500 mètres. Et si Harry veut que son sort touche Voldemort, il devra le jeter à moins de 500 mètres !  
- Tu veux dire... ?  
- Oui. Harry devra y laisser sa vie !

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? S'exclama Mimi Geignarde.  
- On se demandait quel papier toilette nous allions utiliser pour décorer les cachots ! Répondit Chris en plongeant une cuillère de poudre bleu dans un chaudron qui bouillait grâce au sortilège d'Hermione.  
- Oh, comment t'appelles-tu beau jeune homme ?  
- Chris Nicolaé et toi petite fantômette boutonneuse ?  
Mimi Geignarde ne sembla pas relever l'insulte.  
- Qui je suis ? Tu l'ignores ? Mais voyons, je suis Mimi Geignarde en personne, LE fantôme qui hante les toilettes des filles du célèbre collège Poudlard depuis quelle a été assassinée par l'affreux monstre de la Chambre des Secrets ! Dit-elle fièrement avant de commencer à pleurnicher.  
- La Chambre des Secrets ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Tu ne connais pas la Chambre des Secrets ? Parfois je me demande si tu ne viens pas d'une autre planète ! Ironisa Hermione. La Chambre des Secrets est un sanctuaire caché dans le château qui date du temps des Fondateurs de l'école. Elle a été fabriquée par Salazard Serpentard et la légende dit qu'il y aurait caché un monstre afin de purifier le sang de cette école. Il n'approuvait pas le fait que des Sang-de...  
- Désolé de t'interrompre Hermione mais il faut que j'aille aux Toilettes !  
Le sorcier se leva et courut dans le toilette le plus proche.  
- Mimi je t'interdis de regarder ! _Aguamenti_ !  
Un jet d'eau jaillit de la baguette de Chris et passa à travers le fantôme de Mimi.  
- Mais tu es fou ! S'énerva Mimi, sanglotant à nouveau.  
- Allez, sors d'ici ! _Aguamenti_ !  
Chris manqua son tir et le deuxième jet d'eau atterrit sur la tête d'Hermione.  
- Hey ! _Aguamenti_ ! Riposta Hermione, également en transperçant Mimi.  
Le sort d'Hermione fut renvoyé à Chris, qui le reçut entre les cuisses.  
- Oh ! Du calme Hermione ! A un centimètre près tu... HEY ARRÊTE ! _Aguamenti_ ! S'indigna Chris.  
- ARRÊTEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! Vous n'êtes pas ici pour inonder mon territoire !  
- Alors va-t-en récurer tes toilettes ! Lui répondit Chris, en éclatant de rire du haut de son trône.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis bientôt deux heures et bien que la température de dehors était au plus bas, les couloirs du château n'en étaient pas moins refroidies. Après s'être assuré que toutes les personnes présentes dans son dortoir se soient endormis et qu'il ne restait plus d'élèves dans la Salle Commune, Chris s'était frayé un passage à travers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Alors que cette dernière l'encourageait à rentrer dans le dortoir s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis, il noua plus fermement sa cape autour de son cou. Il descendit les centaines de marches d'escaliers et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il poussa doucement la lourde porte et regarda le premier lit occupé à sa droite. Ginny bougeait dans son lit. Cette dernière semblait avoir le sommeil agité. Il agita sa main et Ginny cessa soudainement tout mouvement. Chris continua son chemin jusqu'au bout de l'infirmerie, doucement, en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il s'approcha du deuxième lit occupé. Il se tint debout devant le corps d'Harry et leva à nouveau la main comme il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt mais il parla dans un dialecte étrange cette fois-ci. Un courant d'air s'éleva dans la pièce, éteignant toutes les sources de lumières sur son passage. Harry ne bougea pas, bien que le sort lancé par le jeune homme l'ait atteint de plein fouet. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement.

* * *

Onze heures sonna. Hermione faisait sa ronde de nuit dans les couloirs de l'école avec son ami Ron. Alors qu'Hermione ressentait le besoin de parler pour se confier, ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir lui décrocher une seule phrase. Il répondait de temps en temps par un "oui" ou un "non" et prétexta une excuse pour se débarrasser d'Hermione et continuer sa ronde tout seul de son côté. Hermione soupira. Elle marcha encore dix minutes et bifurqua dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie. En s'approchant, elle entendit une voix bizarre provenir de celle-ci. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et passa la tête par l'entre-baîllement.  
- Ron ? Tu n'es pas allé faire ton rapport auprès du Professeur Chourave ? S'exclama Hermione.  
- Chut ! Pas encore, je suis passé voir avant si ma soeur n'avait besoin de rien et si par chance Harry ne s'était pas réveillé ! Chuchota Ron.  
Ron se leva et rejoint Hermione à l'entrée.  
- Oh ! Je comprends ! A moi aussi il me manque ! Et à chaque fois que je pose mon regard sur lui, j'espère qu'il se réveille enfin ! Oh Ron, c'est tellement dure !  
Hermione se jeta dans ses bras. Ron tenta de la réconforter.  
- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui parler ? Je suis sur qu'il t'entendra d'où il est !  
- Pourquoi pas !  
- Ne tarde pas trop, demain on a cours.  
Hermione sécha ses larmes et entra dans l'infirmerie en fermant la porte derrière elle.  
Ron sourit en regardant la porte qui venait de se fermer. Il secoua sa tête ainsi que tous les membres de son corps. Ses cheveux roux se colorèrent en blonds et ses yeux marrons devinrent verts. Son visage reprit ses traits normaux et son corps rétrécit de quelques centimètres. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Chris sourit à son reflet.

* * *

_Ginny les entends rire, chanter et crier les joies. Mais la joie énivrante n'est pas partagée par la jeune fille, bien qu'une partie d'elle aimerait exprimer son soulagement. Autour d'elle, elle les entends crier : "__Il l'a vaincu", "Je n'avais assisté à ce jour à un tel combat depuis la défaite de Grindelwald en 46", ou encore "Le Survivant est mort". Aucun sorcier n'a osé prononcé son nom.  
- Comment osent-ils ?  
Ginny rage, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues en feux.  
- Pourquoi font-ils la fête ? Même si Voldemort a été anéanti, il a emporté Harry avec lui.  
Le récit qu'Hermione lui a fait de la bataille ne cesse de prendre vie dans sa tête, et quand il se termine enfin, les images recommencent. "Harry et Voldemort s'affrontaient en duel quand Voldemort a lâché prise. Le sortilège du Doloris l'a touché aussitôt et il s'est écroulé à terre en criant. Alors qu'Harry allait l'achever, Voldemort a réussi à lancer lui aussi le sortilège de la mort par un effort exceptionnel de sa part et tous deux se sont arrêtés de vivre au même moment.  
- Même aveugle, j'ai pu voir son sang qui s'enfuyait de son corps quand ils l'ont transporté à l'infirmerie. Je peux voir Mrs Pomfresh l'essuyait à l'aide de sortilèges de nettoyage, ma mère en train de pleurer et Chris mort lui aussi, allongé dans un lit assez proche du mien. Je sens l'odeur fétide qui se dégage des cadavres.  
Ginny se lève du lit difficilement. Elle fait un pas. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas marché qu'elle perd l'équilibre et tombe à terre. Elle se relève et tente de marcher à nouveau. Elle tâtonne et une main l'empoigne fermement.  
- Laisse moi t'aider Ginny.  
Ron ! Son frère !  
Ron l'aide à avancer petit pas par petit pas jusqu'à __son lit. Il l'aide à s'asseoir sur le lit. Ginny parcourt de ses doigts le visage d'Harry.  
- Tu es si froid !  
Elle touche délicatement ses yeux et sa bouche. Cette bouche, sur laquelle elle aimait y faire mourir ses baisers. La jeune fille pleure de plus belle. Retrouvant son calme, la jeune fille chantonne doucement, tout en caressant les cheveux d'Harry._

_Ever knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_On dirait que le château s'est arrêté de vivre pour écouter chanter la jeune fille en silence.  
Bien que Ginny ne voie pas toute l'étendu qui s'offre à elle, elle l'imagine, le vent lui fouettant le visage.  
- Du haut de la Tour de l'Astronomie, on peut tout voir ! Dit Ginny pour elle-même, le souffle coupé par toutes les marches qu'elle vient de monter.  
Elle regarde le parc s'étendre devant elle, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir. Elle s'assoit difficilement sur le parapet, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Une goutte de pluie tomba sur son nez. Elle l'essuie doucement, son geste remplit de lassitude. Une autre tomba, suivant d'une dizaine d'autres. La jeune fille ne bougea pas, immobile. Ses larmes se mélangèrent à la pluie. Être trempée lui était égal !  
- La mort ne doit pas nous séparer !  
Ginny se lève, s'aidant d'une poutre pour prendre appuie. Elle sent le vide s'étendre en face d'elle et ce dernier la fait tituber. Glacée jusqu'aux os, la tempête la fait frissoner et l'encourage. Ginny claque des dents. Elle n'en peut plus.  
- GINNY, NON !  
La jeune fille se retourne vivement en poussant un cri étouffé et ses yeux ne rencontrent que le noir. Mais Ginny perd à nouveau l'équilibre et son corps bascule dans le vide. Doucement.  
Alors qu'elle entend encore crier son nom déformé par la peur et les pleurs, la jeune fille sourit en sentant le sol arriver vers elle.  
- Je n'ai plus le choix.  
Elle chuchote cette excuse et le choc l'ébranle enfin.  
Ginny sentit sa colonne vertébrale se briser et un gout métallique dans la bouche. La mort emporte ses membres avant qu'elle ne tressaillisse une dernière fois :  
- Je t'aime._  
Ginny se réveilla en sursaut, étouffée. Elle mit sa main sur son coeur et tenta de se calmer par tous les moyens. Son rêve lui avait semblé si... réel !  
- Non, je ne veux plus de ces maudites visions ! Jamais ma vie ne se terminera comme ça !


	21. La relève

**Auteur :** Suck-mii-Style

**Genre :** Voyages Temporels, Romances, Aventures, Mystères, Suspens...

**Disclamers :** Tous les personnages créés par J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, les autres si, par contre ! Surtout Chris et Mlle Hiloveyou ! L'intrigue de ce pseudo Tome 7 aussi.

**Rated :** M, quelques paroles crues et quelques passages... HOT !

**Note de l'Auteur :** Nouveau chapitre, publié en mai 2008. Je fais de mon mieux pour poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, le temps de faire le tri dans toutes mes notes, de l'écrire et de le publier.

**Résumé :** Une attaque de Détraqueurs, des masques qui tombent, c'est un peu mouvementé que Harry retourne chez son ami Ron pour fêter son anniversaire, passer son permis de Transplanage, assister aux Mariages et passer le reste des vacances. Harry est heureux de retrouver Poudlard. Sa puissance ne cesse de s'accroître de jour en jour. Quand à la relation qu'il entretient avec Ginny, elle ne cesse de se détériorer. Harry apprend qu'elle est Animagus et sa colère éclate. Un nouvel élève fait son apparition : Chris. Ce dernier intègrera dans la bande assez facilement et aidera Harryà surmonter la mort des Dursley. Après une brève rencontre aux Trois Balais avec Cho, la cicatrice d'Harry se met soudainement à saigner et il est pris d'une folle envie de suicide. Le Ministère décide de laisser les portes du collège Poudlard ouvertes. Des cours de Duel sont mis à la disposition des élèves, permettant de réconcilier Harry et Ginny. Les Gryffondor gagnent contre Serpentard et Ron vole un baiser à Hermione. Le destin semble soudainement s'abattre sur Poudlard, Harry et ses amis sont piégés dans une boucle du temps et s'en sortent non sans difficultés et blessures. Un oiseau crève les yeux de Ginny quand la boucle du temps prend fin. Ginny se réveille à l'infirmerie, aveugle. Elle s'enferme dans un mutisme jusqu'au jour où elle est prise d'une vision. Ginny gagne en puissance tandis qu'elle apprend de nombreuses vérités grâce à ses visions. Harry est plongé dans le coma, après qu'il ait été retrouvé inconscient sur la tombe de Dumbledore. Chris agit de façon étrange et Hermione trouve le moyen de tuer Voldemort dans le livre ruinique.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : La relève**

- Harry ! Appela une voix. Harry, mon chéri ! Harry ! Ouvre les yeux !  
Harry avait du mal à remuer son corps. Il se sentait lourd et avait mal à la tête.  
- Harry, je suis là !  
Le concerné reconnut aussitôt la voix qui lui parlait.  
- Maman ? S'exclama-t-il avec beaucoup de difficultés. Sa bouche était pâteuse et il lui fallut fournir tous ses efforts pour qu'il arrive à parler et articuler.  
- Oui, c'est moi.  
- Suis-je mort ?  
- Pas encore. Le jour où tu me rejoindras n'est pas encore venu. Ouvre les yeux !  
Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement. Tout était noir autour de lui, l'empêchant de se repérer.  
- Où es-tu ? Demanda Harry, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Où sommes-nous ?  
- Dans les limbes Harry ! Un éden qui se situe entre la vie et la mort. Ouvre les yeux, je suis devant toi !  
Harry cligna des yeux.  
- Ils sont ouverts !  
- Je ne crois pas.  
Harry vérifia à nouveau et força bon nombre de fois pour être sûr que ses yeux étaient bel et bien ouverts.  
- Tes yeux sont toujours fermés, et même si tu crois les avoir ouverts, ils sont restés fermer depuis cette nuit où tu as atterrit ici.  
- Je vois pourtant une lumière devant moi mais plus je me rapproche d'elle, plus elle me fuit.  
- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt toi qui la fuit ?  
Harry essaya de se relever mais il se sentait trop faible pour bouger un seul muscle et ses yeux le menaçaient de se refermer.  
- Laisse moi t'aider à retrouver la lumière...  
L'esprit d'Harry fut envahis par une scène, semblable à celles qu'il assistait lorsqu'il se plongeait dans les souvenirs de la Pensine.

_Harry observa les trois adolescents. Il reconnut Ron, Hermione et... lui. Ils devaient avoir tout au plus onze ans et ils se trouvaient dans les toilettes des filles, une masse géante qui reposait à leur côté. Un Troll.  
- Amis ? Demanda le petit Harry en tendant sa main face à lui.  
- Amis ! Dirent en même temps Ron et Hermione, avant de poser leur main respective sur celle d'Harry._

- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
La vision se brouilla avant qu'une autre ne s'interpose à son esprit.

_Un arbre se dessina dans la nuit. Non loin de lui se trouvait deux hommes qui semblaient perdus dans la contemplation du château de Poudlard.  
- Tu sais ce que ça signifie, de livrer Pettigrow ? Demanda le plus vieux des deux.  
- Vous êtes libre, répondit l'adolescent.  
- Oui... mais je suis aussi... je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a jamais dit... mais je suis ton parrain.  
- Je le savais.  
- Tes parents m'ont désigné pour m'occuper de toi si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose...  
Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux.  
- Bien entendu, je comprendrais très bien que tu préfères rester avec ton oncle et ta tante. Mais... penses-y... Lorsque j'aurais été réhabilité... Si jamais... tu veux changer de maison...  
- Vous voulez dire... habiter chez vous ? Et quitter les Dursley ?  
- Je pensais bien que tu n'accepterais pas. Je comprends très bien. Je voulais simplement...  
- Vous plaisantez ? Bien sûr que je veux quitter les Dursley ! Vous avez une maison ? Quand est-ce que je peux m'y installer ?  
- Tu veux vraiment ?  
- Oui, je veux vraiment !  
Les deux amis s'échangèrent un grand sourire._

- Maman arrête je t'en supplie, ça me fait mal !  
- Fais moi confiance Harry ! Lui dit sa mère.

_- On a gagné ! On a gagné ! Quatre cent cinquante à cent quarante ! On a gagné !  
Une jeune fille rousse courut vers son nouveau double, plus si jeune que ça, et se jeta dans ses bras, le visage résolu et le regard flamboyant. Harry l'embrassa sur la bouche._

- Arrête ! Stop !  
- Non, il le faut mon chéri !

_Il faisait beau, le soleil éclairait la pelouse verdoyante du château. Ginny lui tournait le dos, son regard plongé vers le lac.  
- Je n'avais jamais vraiment renoncé à toi ! Avoua-t-elle. Pas vraiment. J'espérais toujours..._

- Ginny !  
- Tu vois, elle est toujours présente dans ton coeur ! Elle le sera toujours ! Ne l'abandonne pas !

_- On viendra te retrouver Harry ! _Dit la voix de Ron.  
_- Quoi ?  
- Chez ton oncle et ta tante. Et on t'accompagnera, où que tu ailles.  
- Non.  
- Tu nous as dit un jour qu'il était encore temps pour nous de revenir en arrière, si nous le voulions, _continua la voix d'Hermione. _Ce temps, nous l'avons largement eu, non ?  
- Nous serons avec toi quoi qu'il arrive !_

Cette dernière phrase résonna en écho dans la tête d'Harry. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.  
- Arrête s'il te plait, j'ai compris !  
- Non tu ne comprends pas ! Sinon tu aurais réussi à rouvrir les yeux !

_Scrimgeour semblait fou de rage, son teint avait pris une couleur violacée et il postillonnait :  
- Je vois que vous êtes...  
- L'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout ! Acheva Harry. C'est vrai.  
_  
- Dumbledore aussi croyait en toi, tu vois !

_- Il existe une pièce, au Département des mystères, qui reste toujours verrouillé. Elle contient une force à la fois plus merveilleuse et plus terrible que la mort, que l'intelligence humaine, que les forces de la nature. Peut-être est-ce aussi le plus mystérieux des nombreux sujets d'étude qui se trouve là-bas. Le pouvoir conservé dans cette pièce, tu le possèdes au plus haut point, Harry, alors que Voldemort en est totalement dépourvu. C'est ce pouvoir qui t'a poussé à vouloir à tout prix sauver Sirius cette nuit. Et c'est ce même pouvoir qui a empêché Voldemort de te posséder, car il ne supportait pas d'habituer un corps où cette force qu'il déteste était si présente. En définitive, il n'était pas important que tu ne saches pas fermer ton esprit. C'est ton cœur qui t'a sauvé._

- Oui c'est ton coeur qui t'a sauvé ce jour là, et il te sauvera aussi aujourd'hui ! Ne pers pas espoir Harry, tu as des amis qui compte sur toi, c'est toi et rien que toi qui doit combattre Voldemort et le tuer pour que vous puissiez enfin vivre votre vie comme vous l'entendez sans le moindre soucis. Pour vivre libre.  
- Mais...  
- Harry ouvre les yeux !  
Cette fois-ci Harry ouvrit les yeux et il put admirer le paysage qui l'entourait. Il ne faisait plus noir, l'ombre avait cédé la place à la lumière. Un Paradis sur Terre. Et sa mère... Elle était telle qu'il l'imaginait, encore plus belle que dans tous ses rêves malgré son apparence fantomatique.  
- Vis pour ceux que tu aimes et non pour ceux qui sont partis avant toi. Allez, relève toi mon chéri !  
Sa mère lui tendit la main. Bien que transparente, il réussit à la saisir et alors qu'ils s'élevaient ensemble dans les airs, les nuages l'enveloppèrent. Eblouis par tant de lumière, il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Ginny était encore submergée par les émotions que lui avait procuré son rêve lorsqu'elle prit la décision de se lever pour marcher un peu et veiller Harry. Elle se leva de son lit et marcha en direction du lit de celui qu'elle aimait par dessus tout et longea les murs. Sur son passage, elle renversa une cruche d'eau.  
- Miss Weasley ?  
Ginny se retourna. Bien qu'elle ne put voir la personne qui se tenait face à elle, elle la reconnut au son de ses pas.  
- Désolée de vous avoir réveiller Mrs Pomfresh mais je souhaiterais rester auprès d'Harry, veiller un peu sur lui avant mon départ de demain au Terrier.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais vous aider.  
L'infirmière lui agrippa le bras et l'aida à parcourir la pièce.  
- Comment va-t-il ?  
- Son était reste le même, il repose tranquillement, toujours très pâle. Asseyez vous ici Ginny !  
Mrs Pomfresh aida la jeune fille à s'asseoir sur une chaise.  
- Je vous laisse tranquille mais ne tardez pas trop !  
- Merci.  
Après s'être assurée que son professeur s'était recouchée, Ginny se releva et s'approcha du lit sur lequel était couché Harry. Elle s'assit sur le rebord et attendit, espérant que sa présence le réveillerait.  
Les minutes passèrent et la jeune fille désespérait. Elle toucha son visage et fut frappé par la froideur qui émanait de son corps. Il était aussi froid que dans son rêve. Elle lui prit la main et commença à parler :  
- Harry, je sais que tu m'entends, où que tu sois. Il faut que tu saches que je suis là pour toi malgré toutes les méchancetés que j'ai pu te dire ces derniers temps. Ca a été terrible ce qu'il nous est arrivé, mais l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi est plus fort que tout. Tout ne peut pas s'arrêter la, tu as la vie devant toi, on a tant de choses à vivre ensemble. Je t'aime Harry, du plus profond de mon cœur, je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi. Je souhaite qu'un jour, tu sois le père de mes enfants, tu seras un merveilleux père tu sais, alors ne laisse pas tomber et accroches toi pour qu'un jour, nous soyons réunis et cela pour la vie. Et je te promets de me battre jusqu'au bout Harry, pour toi et pour nous deux !  
Les yeux de Ginny brillaient, de grosses larmes coulaient à présent sur le visage de la jeune fille, parcourant ses joues, son menton, tombant sur le torse d'Harry, inondant son cœur. Elle glissa son visage dans son cou et pleura en silence.  
Doucement, les yeux d'Harry papillonnèrent alors qu'un de ses doigts commença à trembler. Sa respiration se fit plus précipité et il émergea de son sommeil lentement. Ginny releva la tête.  
- Harry ?

* * *

La nouvelle s'était d'abord propagé en un murmure et avait pris de l'ampleur jusqu'au déjeuner, heure à laquelle tous les élèves et professeurs étaient au courant du réveil tant attendu de Harry. On annonçait déjà dans les couloirs qu'une fête en son honneur serait donné dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Tout le monde était heureux de son retour, à l'exception de quelques Serpentard et la directrice aussi se donnait le loisir de parler en toute franchise :  
- Je suis heureuse qu'il y ait enfin quelque chose de nouveau ici, Poudlard a été pas mal emmerdant ces derniers temps !  
Harry se remettait de ses émotions de jours en jours, apprenant à manger doucement et à marcher lentement. Il lui arrivait d'être très fatigué et de ne plus arriver à parler après une longue conversation.  
Noël approchait, les élèves préparaient leurs valises pour retourner dans leur famille et Harry avait obtenu la permission de rentrer fêter Noël chez les Weasley, à la condition qu'il reste à la disposition de Mrs Pomfresh jusqu'à son départ.  
Les valises de Ginny avaient été faîtes par Hermione, sa peine diminuée par le retour de son Harry. Son amie avait retrouvé le sourire et taquinait Ron et Chris à longueur de journée, bien que ce dernier lui renvoie très bien les insultes. Hermione s'en était d'ailleurs disputée avec Ron :  
- Mais Hermione, pourquoi dis-tu que je me moque de toi ? Je ne t'ai pas défendu aujourd'hui quand Chris t'as insulté de rat de bibliothèque ?  
- Oui, tu lui as dis que je n'étais pas un rat mais plutôt une souris parce que j'étais une femme et beaucoup moins grosse qu'un sale rat ! Tu appelles ça défendre ?  
La bonne humeur était revenue au château et le dernier jour des vacances se termina pour Harry par un bon et doux sommeil.  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sentit une présence au dessus de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu un visage au teint crème encadré de cheveux roux.  
- Bonjour ma princesse ! Dit-il tendrement en attirant la personne vers lui afin de l'enlacer et l'embrasser.  
_Les lèvres de Ginny n'ont pas le même goût que d'habitude, elle n'a pas encore dû se laver les dents !_ Pensa Harry.  
Une exclamation non loin d'eux fut étouffée.  
Soudainement, deux mains puissantes le repoussèrent avec force et une voix grave s'éleva dans la pièce :  
- QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND ? Cria Ron.  
Harry se redressa dans son lit comme si une salamandre l'avait piqué.  
- Par Merlin, Ron ! Je suis désolé, j'ai cru que...  
- J'étais Ginny ? Je n'ai pourtant pas de poitrine et de jolie décolleté !  
- Désolé, je n'ai pas mes lunettes !  
Harry chercha ses lunettes à tâtons sur la table de chevet et remarqua une boite de chocolat éventrée à quelques mètres de la porte de l'infirmerie après qu'il les ait enfilé.  
- Qui c'était ?  
- Parvati ! Elle m'avait dit qu'elle passerait te rendre visite avant le début des vacances. Elle s'est enfuie en courant lorsque tu m'as embrassé, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle s'imagine.  
Parvati Patil avait, en effet, été surprise par le baiser d'Harry à Ron. N'osant les interrompre dans un moment qu'elle jugeait très intime pour les deux hommes, elle avait préféré s'éclipser en vitesse.  
Elle courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à une salle de classe. Essouflée, elle attendit que la sonnerie retentisse.  
- Oh non, encore cette alarme au feu ! Se plaignit quelqu'un.  
- Chris, c'est la sonnerie qui annonce la fin des cours ! Dit une voix exaspérée.  
La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit sur Hermione et Chris.  
- Hermione ! S'exclama Parvati. Tu avais raison, Ron est bien gay ! Et Harry aussi !  
- Harry ? S'interrogea Hermione. Impossible, il s'est remis avec Ginny.  
- Je viens de les voir s'embrasser il y a un instant dans l'infirmerie, je te le jure ! Pourquoi trompe-t-il Ginny ? Et Ron ! C'est quand même sa soeur !  
- Hum... Ecoute Parvati, je vais m'occuper de tout ça, mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien répéter de ce que tu as vu !  
- Oui oui, c'est promis !  
- Je te promets de te répéter tout ce qui c'est passé dans les moindres détails, ne t'inquiètes pas !  
Hermione se précipita vers l'infirmerie, Chris sur ses talons, laissant derrière eux une Parvati pour le moins déboussolée.  
- Depuis quand Ron est gay ? S'enquit Chris.  
- Ne cherche pas à comprendre.  
- Tu as une fois de plus tentée de repousser une rivale, c'est bien ça ?  
- Bingo !  
Les élèves avait été conduits par les diligences jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et ils se précipitaient tous à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express après avoir souhaité un joyeux Noël à leurs amis.  
- Joyeux Noël Parvati ! Dit joyeusement Ron à son amie de Gryffondor.  
- Pfff Dépravé ! Lui répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard qui en disait long.

Pour une fois, le voyage se déroula dans le plus grand calme. Neville et Luna passèrent dans l'après-midi pour annoncer qu'ils s'étaient, eux aussi, retrouvés.  
- Chris, j'ai demandé à maman si tu pouvais passer une partie des vacances de Noël avec nous et elle est d'accord ! Dit Ron. Elle n'a, de toute évidence, pas été insensible à ton charme ! Tu peux venir quand tu veux !  
- Merci c'est très gentil d'avoir passé à moi ! Remercia Chris. J'en parlerais à ma grand-mère.  
En fin d'après-midi, le train ralentit et s'arrêta sur le quai de la voix de Londres. Mr et Mrs Weasley les attendaient avec impatience.  
- Ron mon chérie, viens là que je t'embrasse ! Fit Mrs Weasley en s'agrippant à son fils.  
- Maman non ! Riposta Ron.  
- Où est Chris ? Je voulais lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël et lui proposer de venir passer quelques jours au Terrier.  
- Je lui en ai déjà parlé, il m'a dit qu'il en parlerait à sa grand-mère. Il doit être dans les parages !  
Ils regardèrent tous les deux autour d'eux à la recherche de Chris.  
- Où est-il encore passé ?  
- Molly chérie, évitons de trop traîner ! Les appela Mr Weasley. Vous parlerez une fois que nous serons au Terrier.  
- Oui, nous arrivons ! Ce n'est pas grave, il devait être pressé, allons-y !  
Tous passèrent par la barrière magique.

* * *

La soirée battait son plein au Terrier. Toute la famille Weasley et leurs amis s'étaient réunis pour dîner autour de bons petits plats préparés par Molly. Mr Weasley bavardait avec ses deux fils aînés ainsi qu'avec Rémus. Fleur parlait chiffons avec Tonks et Mrs Weasley tandis que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient en bout de table et discutaient avec les jumeaux Weasley de leurs nouvelles inventions.  
- Nous venons de mettre au point de nouvelles pastilles : les Dragoncelle, les Varicelle, mais nous n'obtenons pour le moment que des boutons verts, et celle dont nous sommes la plus fière les Chiassadonf ! Dit Georges en bombant le torse.  
- Elles consistent en quoi ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Disons qu'il vaut mieux pour la personne qui en prend que les toilettes ne soient pas loin...  
- Et qu'il y ait une bonne réserve de papier toilette ! Ajouta Fred.  
Les adolescents rirent de bon coeur.  
- Bill, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas plus souvent à la maison ? Demanda Mrs Weasley. Je serais ravie de vous voir un peu plus souvent toi et ta femme. Le Terrier est parfois ennuyant !  
- N'as-tu pas encore compris que je t'évite le plus que je peux ? J'ai trop peur que tu me coupes les cheveux pendant la nuit ! Plaisanta Bill.  
- Comment ça tu t'ennuies ? S'enquit Mr Weasley. Je t'ai pourtant offert une télévision !  
- Une quoi ? Demandèrent à l'unisson Harry et Hermione.  
- Arthur a ramené de son travail une télévision moldu il y a quelques jours. Depuis, il ne s'en remet plus, expliqua Mrs Weasley.  
- Oui, je rêve un jour d'aller vivre avec eux. Peut-être que j'irais m'installer dans un de leur quartier pour finir mes vieux jours ! Dit Mr Weasley.  
Sa phrase fut accompagné par un coup sec de cuillère en bois sur le sommet de son crâne dégarni donné par sa femme.  
- On peut y jeter un petit coup d'oeil ? Demanda Ron.  
- Oui, si vous voulez !  
Ron se précipita dans le salon, tandis que Harry aida Ginny à avancer, accompagnés d'Hermione. Harry installa Ginny sur le canapé et regarda le poste de télévision. Hermione et Harry l'inspectèrent quelques minutes.  
- La télé n'est pas en un si bon état ! Dit Harry.  
- Tais toi ! Le sermonna Hermione. Mr Weasley en est si fière !  
- Mais Hermione, il n'y a que seulement deux chaînes de disponibles, la première est envahie de parasites et la deuxième est une chaine française.  
Les quatre amis s'assirent sur le canapé et regardèrent la chaine en français.  
- Alors que pensez-vous de cette télévision ? Demanda Mr Weasley en les rejoignant.  
- Elle est superbe ! Répondit Ron, émerveillé.  
- Je savais qu'elle te plairait Ron !  
- Oui, c'est passionnant cette technologie !  
- Oh, le télé-achat ! S'excita une voix.  
Fleur jaillit dans le salon et se précipita pour s'asseoir aux côtés des quatre autres.  
- J'adore cette émission !  
Ils regardèrent l'émission une quinzaine de minutes avant de tomber dans un ennuie profond. Seule Fleur restait suspendue aux lèvres du présentateur.  
- Vous ne voulez pas changer de chaine ? Implora Hermione.  
- Non, j'attends de savoir combien coute cet oiseau en céramique.  
Les minutes semblèrent s'éterniser pour les adolescents.  
- Au lit les enfants ! Cria Mrs Weasley de la cuisine.  
- Mais maman on est en vacances, il est à peine onze heures ! Se plaignit Ron.  
- Oui mais il est minuit sur Jupiter !  
- Chut, le monsieur est en train de parler ! S'énerva Fleur.  
Les quatre sorciers montèrent se coucher en silence, n'osant affronter la colère d'une Vélane. Hermione et Ginny se couchèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière tandis que Ron et Harry montèrent quelques escaliers de plus pour retrouver la chambre du rouquin. Ron ne perdit pas de temps à s'endormir alors qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver son sommeil. On frappa à la porte avant qu'une fine silhouette enveloppée dans un châle ne rentre dans la chambre.  
- Ginny ? S'exclama Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu n'es pas censée être couchée ?  
- Je viens dormir, répondit-elle.  
- Dormir ? Ici ? Avec moi ?  
- Non dans la baignoire avec mon frère, bien sûr avec toi ici, espèce d'idiot !  
La jeune fille se glissa dans les draps en satin de son copain et se coucha à ses côtés, en prenant soin d'entourer ses bras de sa taille. Elle l'embrassa en guise de bonne nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Mrs Weasley toqua à la porte des garçons. Elle reçut des grognements de la part de Ron, seul Harry fit un bond dans son lit.  
- Les enfants, réveillez vous où j'enfonce la porte ! Commença à s'énerver Mrs Weasley.  
- Inutile Mrs Weasley, je réveille Ron, bégaya Harry.  
Il attendit que la mère de son ami descende les escaliers et tenta par tous les moyens de réveiller Ginny.  
- Ginny, réveille toi ! Dépêche toi, ta mère est derrière la porte, elle nous appelle pour le petit déjeuner !  
Ginny émergea des couvertures et se précipita sur la porte de la chambre.  
- Aide moi à redescendre les escaliers Harry ! Dit-elle.  
- Je ne peux pas, je dois encore réveiller ton frère !  
- Et si je tombe dans les escaliers ?  
- Tu as réussi à les monter hier soir, pourquoi tu n'arriverais à les redescendre ?  
- J'ai accepté de ressortir avec toi à la condition que tu me traites comme une personne normale, me martyriser ne faisait pas partie des closes !  
Harry lui sourit. Ginny, légèrement vexée, passa la porte en s'accrochant à la rampe d'escaliers tout en jurant contre "les petits copains qui ne sont pas attentionnés".  
- Ron, réveille toi ! Ron ! Tenta Harry. Bon, on va passer aux grands moyens... Ron ! Hermione traverse la chambre toute nue !  
Aussitôt, Harry n'entendit pas de ronflements et vit un oeil marron s'ouvrir avec peine avant que Ron ne fasse un bond pour se lever et ne s'agite dans tous les sens.  
- Harry ! Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un moyen moins violent de me réveiller ? Siffla Ron entre ses dents après qu'il se soit aperçu de la supercherie.  
- J'ai essayé Ron ! Mais tu ne voulais quand même pas que je t'embrasse ?  
Ron fit la moue, s'habilla en vitesse et descendit avec Harry, rejoindre le reste de la famille dans la cuisine.  
- Dis maman, ce petit déjeuner tu le fais plus pour toi que pour ta famille en fait ? Demanda Fred, à moitié endormi.  
- Parce que pour nous c'est une véritable corvée de se lever si tôt ! Ajouta Georges, ses yeux menaçant de se refermer.  
- Un petit déjeuner en famille vous serait-il trop demandé ? S'enquit Mrs Weasley, un brin de sarcasme dans la voix.  
- Non, mais nous sommes fatigués !  
- Alors je vais vous aider à vous réveiller, vous avez intérêt à courir très vite !  
Mrs Weasley pointa sa baguette sur un balai et une serpillère qui prirent vie et foncèrent sur Fred et Georges. Ces deux derniers se levèrent aussitôt de leur chaise, courant à tout rompre autour de la table de la cuisine.  
- Attendez un peu, vous allez voir ! PLUS VITE !  
Les deux jumeaux transplanèrent dans le jardin, les objets ménagers les poursuivant.

* * *

Le soir du réveillon avait approché plus vite qu'Harry ne l'aurait cru. Heureusement pour lui, il avait terminé tous ses achats à temps, un cadeau pour chacun d'un de ses proches. Tous... sauf une personne. Il avait beau eu à se rendre dans le village où résidaient les membres de la famille Weasley, il n'avait trouvé aucun cadeau de Noël assez beau pour sa Ginny.  
Depuis son réveil, les jours qui passaient lui semblaient meilleurs. Il avait retrouvé ses amis, Ginny, celle qu'il aimait et qui acceptait de mieux en mieux sa cécité, et tous ceux qui lui étaient chères pour les vacances de Noël.  
Chris lui avait communiqué une lettre lui demandant d'informer la famille Weasley qu'il viendrait leur rendre visite quelques jours le lendemain de Noël pour leur offrir leur cadeaux.  
Mrs Weasley s'afférait à préparer un repas digne de ce nom, aidée par Fleur qui s'était révélée être un chef culinaire douée.  
Mr Weasley accueillait les nouveaux arrivants. Percy avait daigné se joindre à sa famille pour les fêtes avec sa petite amie Pénéloppe Deauclaire. Rémus et Maugrey discutaient avec Harry, un verre de liqueur à la main.  
- Rémus, j'ai hérité de ma tante Pétunia une Pensine il y a quelques mois et j'aimerais que tu m'apprennes comment faire pour extraire de ma tête quelques souvenirs... il i en a quelques uns que j'aimerais oublier, confessa Harry.  
- Oui si tu veux mais fais attention à quels souvenirs tu décides de te débarrasser parce que si certains sont assez importants, tu risques d'oublier un morceau de ta vie, le prévint Rémus.  
- Quelle fête ! S'exclama Hagrid en les rejoignant. Je n'avais jamais vu Molly si radieuse !  
- Oui, c'est la première fois depuis des années qu'elle fête Noël avec toute sa famille au complet, même la tante Muriel a accepté l'invitation.  
Ils se retournèrent et regardèrent une vieille femme adossée sur une chaise qui braillait des ordres autour d'elle et critiquait tout ce qu'elle voyait.  
- Cette maison est hideuse, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris le jour où j'ai accepté de venir passer Noël ici.  
- On te manquait trop tante Muriel, voilà pourquoi ! Lui dit Georges avant de lui donner une pastille or.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Une pastille à la menthe, goûte, c'est très bon.  
La sorcière avala sans plus attendre la pastille.  
- Hum oui c'est très... hum... Fred où sont les toilettes ?  
- Moi c'est Georges. Au bout du couloir, la porte à droite.  
La vieille femme sauta de sa chaise et courut à travers la pièce.  
- Je ne l'avais jamais vu si en forme ! Rit Fred.  
Il tapa dans la main de son frère et tous deux rejoignirent Bill et Charlie en rigolant.  
_Pastille de Chiassadonf_ ! Pensa Harry avait de rigoler lui aussi.  
- Oui Molly est vraiment une mère poule. J'ai été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle vous avait laissé sortir pour faire vos cadeaux de Noël, dit Maugrey.  
- Oui, nous n'y croyons pas ! Répondit Harry. Mais je pense qu'elle a été rassurée de savoir que Rémus et Tonks veillaient sur nous !  
- Co... Comment sais-tu que nous étions en train de vous surveiller ? Demanda Rémus.  
- Que se soit sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Pré-au-Lard ou ici, deux d'entre vous nous surveillent ç chaque fois. Au départ j'étais inquiet par ce vieillard qui me suivait de partout à Pré-au-Lard mais j'ai bien vite compris que c'était Kingsley Shacklebolt déguisé. Et puis il y avait toujours un homme qui passait toutes les cinq minutes avec son hibou blanc et cette femme avec ses trois balais dans la main qui m'a sourit une vingtaine de fois en passant devant moi.  
- Tu es plus futé qu'on ne l'aurait cru Harry !  
- Oui et nous allons devoir renforcer notre sécurité car si Harry nous a démasqué alors un Mangemort pourrait en faire autant ! Vigilance Constante ! Aboya Maugrey.  
- Veuillez passer à table ! Leur demanda Mrs Weasley à tous.  
Ils s'activèrent aussitôt, se regroupant autour d'une table joliment décorée par Hermione l'après-midi même.  
- Harry j'aimerais t'offrir ceci pour Noël ! Lui dit Rémus en le tenant un peu à l'écart de l'agitation.  
Rémus sortit de sa poche deux bagues en or de sa poche.  
- Ce sont celles de tes parents. Je les ai trouvé dans les décombres de leur maison et je les ai gardé en sureté, j'étais convaincu qu'un jour tu serais heureux de les partager avec la femme de ta vie.  
Harry était émerveillé. Lorsque Rémus les posa dans le creux de sa paume droite, il sentit beaucoup de magie s'en échapper.  
- Merci Rémus. Merci beaucoup !  
Les larmes menaçant de couler, il ajouta :  
- Allons rejoindre les autres !  
Les deux amis s'assirent au place qui leur était attribué, Harry entre Ron et Ginny et Rémus entre Tonks et Mrs Weasley.  
Les plats apparurent aussitôt sur la table, dans le même enchantement que celui de Poudlard. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, parlant de politique ou de souvenirs. La dinde de Noël avait conquis bon nombre de convives.  
- Hum it'sss véri delichioussse ! S'exclama Fleur.  
Le repas se termina dans une entendre formidable, jusqu'à l'arrivée du gâteau où deux verres tintèrent.  
Bill et Fleur s'étaient levés de leur chaise et demandaient le calme.  
- Merci ! Dit Bill une fois que les conversations se soient tues. Fleur et moi avons une bonne nouvelle à vous délivrer.  
- Arthur, Molly, continua Fleur, je vous annonce que vous serez grand-parents cet été !  
L'heureux évènement fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la salle. Tous crièrent leur joie dans la grande pièce et félicitèrent les futurs parents avant de se précipiter sur Molly qui sanglotait comme une madeleine.  
- Mon bébé... va voir... un bébé !  
- Nous aussi nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Cria Percy pour couvrir toutes les autres voix. Pénéloppe et moi allons nous marier !  
S'en fut trop pour les nerfs de Mrs Weasley qui s'évanouit.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, toutes les convives avaient pris place autour du sapin de noël pour s'échanger leurs cadeaux. Une musique douce retentissait dans la pièce. Les enfants Weasley ainsi que Fleur, Harry, Hermione et Arthur reçurent de la part de Mrs Weasley les habituels pulls tricotés par Molly ainsi que de petits chocolats. Harry avait reçu de la part d'Hagrid des petits fours qui ne lui disaient rien, une collection de carte de Quidditch de la part de Ron et "L'histoire de Poudlard" de la part d'Hermione. Elle avait offert le même à Ron.  
- Je vous conseille de le lire au plus, vous m'éviterez ainsi de répondre à beaucoup de vos questions ! Leur dit-elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Quelqu'un s'approcha de Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
- Mon cadeau se trouve en haut, je te l'offrirais ce soir, quand nous serons seuls.  
Il se retourna et embrassa Ginny sur la bouche.  
- Alors je t'offrirais le tien aussi tout à l'heure ! Lui dit Harry.  
Il l'enlaça tendrement dans ses bras et son regard parcourut la salle. Tous semblaient si joyeux ! Cette vision lui fit chaud au coeur. Son regard se posa sur Fleur, qui offrait son cadeau de Noël à Ron. Ce dernier avait les joues rouges et bégayait.  
- Voici ton cadeau de noël, lui dit Fleur en lui donnant un petit flacon bleu.  
- Eau pour les toilettes ?  
- Non, eau de toilette, c'est français !  
- Oh c'est français ! Gracias !  
Ron ne tarda pas à asperger toute la salle de la senteur avant de comprendre le fonctionnement du vaporisateur. Harry éclata de rire mais il fut bientôt recouverts par des cris :  
- Hermione ! HERMIONE !  
- Oui ? S'enquit celle-ci.  
- Nous avons un gros cadeau pour toi ! Lui annonça Fred en souriant.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle, peu rassurée.  
- Tu verras par toi-même mais avant je vais devoir te bander les yeux.  
Fred se posta derrière Hermione et lui mit les mains sur les yeux.  
- Avance droit devant toi !  
- Oh, j'espère que c'est un beau garçon !  
Elle tendit les bras en avant et avança petit pas par petit pas. Fred la guida jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute sur quelque chose.  
- Arrête toi ici !  
Hermione obéit.  
- Maintenant, forme un creux avec tes deux mains et n'aies pas peur du cadeau, c'est très fragile.  
Georges déposa un petit objet dans le creux de ses mains. Fred la libéra de son emprise et Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle tenait dans ses mains une petite bague en or ornée d'une pierre noire en son centre.  
- C'est magnifique ! C'est pourquoi ? Une demande en mariage ? Plaisanta Hermione.  
- Non, maman n'y survivrait pas ! Répondit Fred en lui souriant.  
- C'est une bague qui te permets d'entendre les pensées des personnes qui t'entourent lorsque tu la mets autour de ton annulaire.  
- Wouahou ! Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?  
- Nous l'avons fabriqué nous même ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle marche très bien ! Cette bague est unique en son genre.  
- Pourquoi m'avez-vous offert une bague d'une telle valeur ?  
- Nous espérons juste qu'avec ce cadeau tu liras dans les pensées d'un certain roux et qu'elle te fournira assez de courage pour faire le premier pas !  
- Comment... ?  
- Ne cherche pas à savoir comment nous le savons, contente toi juste d'essayer et tu verras !  
- Merci les garçons !  
- De rien. Tiens, en parlant du certain roux...  
- Hey Hermione ! Appela Ron en arrivant en trombe aux côtés des jumeaux et de son amie. Regarde le cadeau que m'a offert Fleur !  
Il appuie une nouvelle fois sur le vaporisateur qui laissa échapper un panache de fumée. Ron huma l'air qui l'entourait.  
- Tu ne trouves pas que cette eau de toilette sent divinement bon ?  
- Si... si ! Toussota Hermione, le nez envahit par l'odeur nauséabonde du parfum.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une bague ?  
- Oui, Fred et Georges me l'ont offerte pour noël. Elle permet à celui qui la porte d'entendre les pensées des personnes qui l'entourent.  
- Bien entendu, nous déconseillons de l'utiliser pendant les examens et les heures de cours, prévint Fred.  
- Mince, ça aurait pu m'être utile pour remonter ma moyenne grâce à Hermione.  
- N'y compte surtout pas ! Railla Hermione.  
- Harry, Hermione ? Appela Mrs Weasley.  
- Oui ? Répondirent les deux concernés.  
- Venez par ici, nous avons encore un cadeau à vous offrir !  
- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de nous gâter autant Molly ! Dit Hermione.  
Harry et Hermione avancèrent jusqu'où se tenaient les parents Weasley. A leur côté reposait la vieille horloge magique de la famille.  
- Harry et Hermione, vous savez qu'Arthur et moi nous vous considérons comme nos propres enfants et nous avons décidé que pour ce septième noël passé ensemble nous ajouterions vos propres aiguilles à l'horloge magique.  
En regardant de plus près, Harry s'aperçut qu'en effet, une aiguille de plus avec une photo animée d'Hermione pointait sur "En danger de mort". La sienne par contre l'intriguait. Elle ne cessait de changer de position, passant de "En danger de mort" à "Mort".

* * *

Harry et Ginny avaient réussi à s'éclipser de la fête en silence. Ils montèrent les marches main dans la main jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny et Harry ferma la porte à clef après qu'ils y soient rentrés. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit.  
- Alors, où est mon cadeau ? Chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Ginny.  
- Patience !  
Elle tâtonna sa couverture jusqu'à son oreiller et en sortit un petit paquet craft. Elle le tendit à Harry qui l'ouvrit sans plus attendre. Il déballa un habit en soie rouge qu'il fixa, l'air perdu.  
- Une nuisette ?  
- Oui.  
- Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ? Je ne vais tout de même pas la mettre !  
- Qui a dit que c'était à toi de l'enfiler ?  
- Oh Ginny ! Sourit malicieusement Harry.  
- Et moi alors ?  
- Je dois t'avouer que le cadeau que je vais t'offrir ne m'a pas coûté une mornille mais sa valeur est inestimable à mes yeux. Donne moi ta main !  
Ginny obéit. Harry y déposa le présent.  
- Ce sont les alliances que portaient mes parents avant de mourir. Je tiens à t'offrir celle de ma mère.  
- Harry, je...  
- Laisse moi la glisser autour de ton doigt ! Voilà ! Tu sais ce qu'elle représente pour moi, autre le fait qu'il s'agit de l'alliance de ma mère ? Elle devient dès aujourd'hui ton alliance, et par conséquent, j'aimerais savoir si tu souhaiterais... te fiancer avec moi ?  
Ginny commença à sangloter.  
- Tu acceptes ?  
- Bien sûr que j'accepte !  
Elle se jeta au cou de Harry.  
- Hey, ne pleure pas ! Ce n'est quand même pas si affreux de te fiancer avec moi, si ? Plaisanta Harry.  
- Non, c'est l'émotion. Par contre, tu vas devoir demander ma main dans les règles de l'art !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
- Je souhaite que tu ailles parler au plus vite à mon père !  
- Mince, j'avais oublié ce détail ! Fit Harry, faussement anxieux. Bon je pense qu'en fait je vais devoir te demander de me rendre l'alliance...  
- Il en est hors de question ! Si tu peux affronter Voldemort, alors tu peux parler à mon père !  
- Mais Ginny...  
- Tais toi et embrasse moi !  
Elle empêcha Harry de terminer sa phrase et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ginny saisit la main d'Harry et l'entrelaça avec ses doigts, son anneau touchant celui qu'Harry venait lui aussi d'enfiler.  
Une vision la secoua de plein fouet.

_Un homme aux cheveux bruns et une femme aux cheveux roux étaient assis dans un salon joliment décoré. Ils jouaient avec leur bébé qui gazouillait sur les jambes de sa mère. Un bruit retentit dehors.  
- Ce doit être Sirius, je vais lui ouvrir ! Dit l'homme en se levant. Il se précipita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de l'ouvrir. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme encapuchonné qui se tenait droit devant lui. Il frissonna lorsque les yeux rouges rencontrèrent les siens.  
-__ Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t-en ! C'est lui ! Va-t-en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir !  
L'homme habillé de noir rit de démence.  
- Vous ne m'échapperez pas !  
On entendit un bruit de verre brisé et des bruits de pas qui montaient des escaliers.  
Lilly courait, essoufflée. Elle poussa un cri, apeurée par l'arrivée de Voldemort dans sa demeure. Le bébé pleurait, paniqué par la course de sa mère. Sa mère le serra très fort dans ses bras, tentant de le rassurer.  
Ginny ressentait sa douleur et sa tristesse de savoir qu'elle tenait son enfant pour la dernière fois dans ses bras.  
Elle courait, ralentissant pour tourner d'un couloir à l'autre. Elle poussa la porte d'une chambre et s'enferma à clef. La chambre était celle du bébé. Un cri déchirant résonna jusqu'aux oreilles de Lilly et son bébé... James était vaincu, elle le savait.  
Ginny le devina en sentant le coeur de la femme battre dans sa poitrine.  
Lilly déposa dans un mouchoir de laine les alliances qu'elle portait autour de son annulaire, la sienne et celle de son mari qu'elle ne quittait jamais, essayant de contrôler les tremblements de ses mains, dûs à la crainte et à la panique qui l'envahissaient de seconde en seconde, son souffle devenant de plus en plus précipité. Elle regarda profondément son enfant les yeux remplis de larmes.  
Voldemort se rapprochait, elle le savait. Elle entendait ses pas se rapprocher. Elle était tentée de s'enfuir avec son bébé mais si elle n'essayait pas de l'arrêter aujourd'hui, il leur faudrait fuir toute leur vie.  
Elle fixait la porte de la chambre, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur et ne cillait presque pas. Elle entendit un sort murmuré avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre à la volée. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, la capuche toujours sur sa tête qui continuait de cacher son visage. Le sorcier gloussa d'un rire aigu.  
- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie ! Je ferais ce que vous voudrez !  
- Pousse toi idiote, allez, pousse toi...  
- Non, laissez-le et prenez-moi à sa place !  
- Je n'ai nullement besoin de toi, je veux ton fils !  
- Jamais vous ne le toucherez !__  
_

_"Que la force des Kneazles viennent à moi,  
__Afin que vous protégiez mon fils,  
__Que mes pouvoirs lui soit conféré  
Et que vous le protégiez !_

_- Avada Kedavra !  
Le cri de la femme déchira la pièce et le bébé glissa des mains des bras de sa mère à présent sans vie.  
Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Harry.  
- Avada Kedavra !  
Un rayon de lumière verte atteint le bébé en plein front et il vibra sous la douleur qui le parcourait._

Un mal de tête qui envahit aussitôt Ginny. Elle sombra.

* * *


	22. Un mystère dévoilé

**Auteur :** Suck-mii-Style

**Genre : **Voyages Temporels, Romances, Aventures, Mystères, Suspens...

**Disclamers :** Tous les personnages créés par J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, les autres si, par contre ! Surtout Chris et Mlle Hiloveyou ! L'intrigue de ce pseudo Tome 7 aussi.

**Rated :** M, quelques paroles crues et quelques passages... HOT !

Note de l'Auteur : Nouveau chapitre, publié en mai 2008. Je fais de mon mieux pour poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, le temps de faire le tri dans toutes mes notes, de l'écrire et de le publier.

**Résumé :** La puissance d'Harry ne cesse de s'accroître de jour en jour. Alors que ce dernier et Ginny deviennent Animagus, un nouvel élève fait son apparition : Chris. Harry doit faire face à la mort de ses derniers proches et de beaucoup d'amis. Ron vole un baiser à Hermione. Poudlard est attaqué, Ginny perd l'utilisation de ses yeux à cause d'oiseaux maléfiques. Elle s'enferme dans un mutisme jusqu'au jour où elle est prise d'une vision. Ginny en apprend beaucoup sur son passé et sur ceux qui l'entourent. Harry est plongé dans le coma après qu'il ait été retrouvé inconscient sur la tombe de Dumbledore. Chris agit de façon étrange et Hermione trouve le moyen de tuer Voldemort dans le livre ruinique. Aidé par sa mère, Harry sort du coma et retrouve les Weasley et ses amis pour fêter Noël. Alors qu'Harry demande Ginny en fiançaille, cette dernière a une prémonition qui concerne la mort des parents d'Harry. Elle s'évanouit.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Un mystère dévoilé**

Harry s'impatientait. Ginny était tombée dans l'inconscient depuis déjà dix minutes et elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à ses appels. Il était encore troublé par le comportement de la jeune fille. Il avait senti comment Ginny s'était raidie au contact de ses lèvres et il avait été très surpris de la voir les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, comme si elle était plongée dans une concentration intense. Juste avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans ses bras. Il avait alors alerté toute la famille Weasley et tous s'étaient précipités. Mr Weasley l'avait porté dans ses bras jusqu'au fauteuil du salon et Mrs Weasley avait rapporté un gant de toilette froid de la salle de bain. Harry s'était occupé de lui passer doucement sur le visage, en murmurant doucement son nom, bien que sa voix continuait de trembler.  
- Ginny ! Chuchota une nouvelle fois Harry.  
Ginny reprit enfin connaissance. Elle retrouva très vite ses esprits, maintenant habituée à ses visions qui la frappaient quand elle s'y attendait le moins.  
- Tu vas mieux ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
- Oh ! Rien ! Un surplus d'émotion sans doute, mentit Ginny.  
- Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela t'arrive n'est-ce pas ?  
Ginny ne savait que répondre. Lui mentir et continuer de lui cacher ne l'enchantait guère.  
- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu leur révèles à tous la vérité ! L'encouragea Hermione.  
- Quelle vérité ? S'inquiéta Mrs Weasley. Ginny, ma chérie, que t'arrive-t-il ?  
- Heu... et bien... depuis mon accident... depuis que j'ai perdu l'usage de mes yeux il m'arrive quelques fois d'avoir des visions... en touchant un objet.  
- Des visions ?  
- Oui, des visions qui dépassent de loin celles de Trelawney, dit Hermione.  
- Je ne comprends ! C'est une blague ?  
- Pas s'il s'agit de la Prophétie, dit Mr Weasley, plongé dans ses pensées.  
- Tu es au courant ? S'exclama Ginny.  
- Bien sûr, depuis des siècles elle nous est racontée de père en fils. Je savais que tu étais une sorcière puissante Ginny mais je pensais plutôt que c'était dû à ton caractère bien trempé que tu as hérité de ta mère. Tu es aussi effrayante qu'elle lorsque tu es en colère !  
- Pardon, excusez-moi de vous interrompre entre une conversation Père-Fille, mais pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN ? S'emporta Mrs Weasley.  
- Une Prophétie raconte que le septième fils du septième fils Weasley engendrera un septième enfant, une fille, la plus puissante de toute, qui sera frappée par la malédiction du Mauvais Oeil. Après avoir perdu la vue, cette fille commencera à recevoir des visions et c'est grâce à celles-ci qu'elle honorera sa famille. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende, un détail sans importance !  
- Et depuis quand me caches-tu ce petit détail, depuis combien de temps as-tu pris connaissance de cette Prophétie ?  
- Et bien... fit Arthur gêné, je le sais... depuis toujours !  
Arthur tenta de sourire pour calmer sa femme mais en vain.  
- Arthur, veux-tu bien m'aider à faire la vaisselle ? Demanda Molly, essayant par tous les moyens elle aussi de faire un sourire. Ce dernier n'envisageait rien de bon.  
- Oui... oui...  
- Dans la cuisine ! Immédiatement !  
Mr et Mrs Weasley s'éclipsèrent sans un mot de plus dans la cuisine, délaissant leurs invités pour quelques minutes.  
On entendit alors Mrs Weasley jurait et crachait des paroles contre son mari, alors que plus personne n'osait prononcé mot dans le salon.  
Harry rompit le silence :  
- Ginny, qu'as-tu vu dans la vision qui t'a parcouru il y a quelques instants ?  
Ginny avala avec difficultés.  
- La mort de tes parents.  
Harry baissa les yeux, un poids s'installant dans sa gorge.  
- Et... est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose à mon sujet ? Quelque chose d'autre qui pourrait m'aider pour vaincre Voldemort ?  
Ginny sentit le regard d'Hermione se faire plus pesant sur sa personne.  
- Non Harry, mentit Ginny. Je suis désolée.

* * *

Les invités avaient maintenant pris congé. Arthur et Molly étaient réapparus quinze minutes plus tard, cette dernière affichant un grand sourire. Pendant quelques minutes, la conversation avaient repris entre Ginny et ses parents, afin d'éclairer quelques mystères. Puis Rémus avait annoncé qu'il était tard et Tonks et lui avait transplané quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir remercié les parents Weasley.  
- A la semaine prochaine Harry, je te rendrais visite pour t'apprendre à te servir de la Pensine ! Lui avait dit Rémus avant de le serrer dans ses bras.  
- Merci ! A la semaine prochaine ! Lança Harry.  
Mr Weasley ferma la porte sur le dernier invité et se retourna vers les adolescents.  
- Bien, je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller vous coucher.  
Le bruit d'une chasse d'eau retentit. Tous se tournèrent vers la provenance du bruit. La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit sur une Tante Muriel dans tous ses états :  
- Désolée... un petit problème d'estomac... Joyeux Noël à tous !  
Cette dernière se précipita sur la porte d'entrée et s'enfuit dans la nuit.  
Il ne restait à présent plus que Mr et Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry, les jumeaux Weasley ayant préféré de regagner leur domicile sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
Les adolescents montèrent se coucher après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit aux parents de Ron qui étaient partis s'isoler dans la cuisine.  
Comme tous les soirs, Harry aida Ginny à monter les marches, bien que celle-ci répétait une fois de plus qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule :  
- Va plutôt faire ta demande à mon père ! Répliqua Ginny.  
- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce petit détail ! Dit Harry.  
- Moi pas ! Allez, dépêche toi !  
Harry redescendit donc les quelques marches qu'il avait déjà monté et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il s'arrêta un instant pour écouter derrière la porte, s'assurant que les parents Weasley n'étaient pas encore en train de se disputer. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra dans la cuisine. Deux paires de yeux se posèrent sur lui.  
- Harry, je croyais que tu étais monté te coucher avec les autres ! Dit Arthur.  
- Oui mais je voulais m'entretenir avec vous en privée ! Balbutia Harry.  
Il jura dans sa tête et se jeta à l'eau :  
- Monsieur Weasley, je voudrais vous demander la main de votre fille !  
- Ginny ?  
- Heu… oui, je ne crois pas qu'il y en ai une autre ! Tenta de plaisanter Harry.  
- Tu veux épouser notre Ginny ? S'écria Molly Weasley, se levant précipitamment de sa chaise.  
- Oui, s'inquiéta Harry, appréhendant la réaction des Weasley.  
- JE N'Y CROIS PAS, ENFIN ! Hurla Mrs Weasley. Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça, ENFIN ! Tu te rends compte Arthur ? HARRY VA EPOUSER NOTRE GINNY ! Oh Harry mon chéri... et tu l'as déjà demandé à Ginny ?  
- Oui...  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ?  
- Oui !  
- Alors viens par ici que je t'embrasse ! Et désormais, appelle moi Molly !  
Mrs Weasley agrippa Harry par le col de sa chemise et le serra dans une étreinte semblable à celles données par Hagrid avant de le couvrir de baisers.  
- Excuse Molly mais il me semble que la question d'Harry m'était adressée !  
- Ah heu oui… pardon chéri !  
Elle prit soin de sécher les traces de baves sur ses joues avec son tablier avant de se retourner vers son mari, un grand sourire sur le visage et un regard perçant qui disait : "Je te conseille d'accepter si tu ne veux pas dormir sur le canapé se soir et les nuits suivantes...". Son mari saisit le message, bien qu'il ne changea rien en sa réponse.  
- Harry Potter, c'est avec joie que je t'accorde la main de ma fille ! Je suis heureux que tu sois LE garçon qui prendra soin d'elle et je vous souhaite plein de bonheur !  
- ET PLEIN D'ENFANTS ! Ajouta Madame Weasley en tapant des mains pour exprimer sa joie.  
Harry rougit instantanément.

* * *

- Bonjour Mrs Weasley ! Dit une voix en se précipitant à l'intérieur du Terrier.  
- Bonjour Chris ! Comment vas-tu ? Joyeux Noël ! Souhaita Mrs Weasley en donnant une accolade à Chris.  
- Merci à vous aussi ! Attention, je suis couvert de neige !  
- Oh, ce n'est pas grave !  
- Salut Chris, je suis contente de te voir ! S'écria Hermione en passant la porte du salon, accompagné de Ron.  
- Salut Hermione ! T'as pris des médicaments dis moi ? Plaisanta Chris devant la bonne humeur d'Hermione.  
- Hey, Joyeux Noël vieux ! S'exclama Ron. Tu as passé un bon réveillon ?  
- Très bon, hormis le fait que ma grand-mère nous a réveillé moi et mon frère et ma soeur à six heures du matin en criant que c'était Pâques ! Plaisanta Chris. Elle est un peu folle !  
- Tu as été gâté ?  
- Très ! Il faut d'ailleurs que je vous présente quelqu'un !  
Chris sortit sa baguette d'une poche de sa cape de voyage et l'agita. Une malle apparut sur le parquet du salon. Il s'agenouilla et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une cage, beaucoup plus grosse que la malle.  
- Encore un chat ! Railla Ron.  
- Oui, voici Blanche-Neige.  
- Blanche-Neige ? S'exclama Hermione.  
- Quoi ? T'as pas eu de peine lorsqu'elle est morte après avoir mordu dans la pomme ?  
- Si elle n'avait pas été si gourmande, cela ne serait pas arrivé !  
- Peut-être mais figure toi que moi j'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre ! J'ai donc appelé mon chat comme elle, pour lui rendre hommage !  
- La pauvre, si elle le savait elle s'en retournerait dans son cercueil !  
- Bien, nous devrions peut-être aller petit déjeuner, Harry et Ginny nous attendent pour commencer ! Coupa Mrs Weasley.  
Ron réagit subitement, comme foudroyé :  
- Tu as entièrement raison maman, allons manger !  
Il se précipita dans la cuisine, Chris sur ses talons, suivit par une Hermione et une Mrs Weasley qui roulaient des yeux, désespérées.

* * *

La journée avait été éprouvante pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Chris déboulait d'une pièce à l'autre, comme une tornade, proposant divers jeux pour s'occuper. Après le petit déjeuner, une fois que Chris avait monté sa valise dans la chambre des garçons, une bataille de polochons s'en était suivie. Lorsque Mrs Weasley avait poussé la porte de la chambre, elle découvrit cinq coqs dans un poulailler tellement la chambre était ravagée par les plumes. Elle les avait immédiatement envoyé prendre une douche après avoir jeté plusieurs sortilèges pour rendre aux coussins leur forme d'origine.  
Harry et Ron avait alors proposé de s'échanger quelques passes pour s'entraîner et ils s'étaient tous rendus sur le terrain de Quidditch de la famille Weasley. Alors qu'Harry envoyait des balles à travers des annaux perchés, Hermione passait son après-midi à réviser ses runes, tandis que Chris rédigeait son devoir de Divination en s'aidant de la paume des mains de Ginny.  
- Oh oh ! Fit-il avec un air mystificateur.  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? S'exclama aussitôt Ginny.  
- Quelle horreur Ginny, je vois Harry avec une grande brune, ils s'embrassent !  
- Je vais devenir brune ?  
- Non !  
- Bah alors qu'est-ce que Harry fait avec une girafe brune ?  
Hermione gloussa.  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te prêtes encore aux jeux de Trelawney Chris ! Fit-elle.  
- Je suis passionné par la Divination.  
- Alors demande à Ginny de te révéler son plus grand secret et tu verras ce qu'est la VRAI divination !  
Chris interrogea Ginny du regard. Cette dernière le sentit et sourit :  
- Donne moi tes mains !  
Chris obéit, offrant ses mains à la rousse. Ginny serra ses deux mains entre les siennes et essaya d'apercevoir le regard de Chris. Ses yeux se voilèrent.

_Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'affairait à couper des carottes précipitamment dans une somptueuse cuisine victorienne. Il en coupa quelques unes et continua avec des concombres.  
- Chris, tu ne devineras jamais ? Cria la voix d'un homme. Oh je suis si heureux !  
Un homme aux cheveux blonds entra dans la cuisine, une lettre à la main, l'agitant dans les airs.  
Le dit Chris regarda la lettre et la mine réjouie de l'homme.  
- Ta mère est tombée malade ?  
- Non !  
- Sainte Mangouste vient de t'annoncer que ton père est mort ?  
- Non, arrête de t'en prendre à mes parents ! J'ai reçu une promotion !  
- C'est vrai ? C'est formidable !  
Chris laissa tomber son couteau et ses concombres et se jeta dans les bras de l'autre homme avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Deux filles, deux jumelles, entrèrent dans la pièce et surprenèrent leurs parents :  
- Il est arrivée quelque chose à mamie ? S'écrièrent-elles en même temps.  
Chris et son amant éclatèrent de rire._

Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire avant de reprendre ses esprits.  
- Chris, tu es gay ! S'exclama Ginny.  
- Quoi ? S'écria Chris, ne comprenant rien.  
- Je te l'avais dis ! Fit Hermione.  
Ginny et Hermione partirent dans un fou-rire.  
- Expliquez moi ! S'emporta Chris, peu habitué à ce que deux filles se moquent de lui.  
- C'est une très longue histoire ! Lui dit Ginny avant de commencer un long récit.

* * *

Après le dîner, Chris avait proposé à ses amis de jouer aux mimes pour animer la soirée. Tous s'étaient succédés les uns après les autres, chacun mimant un personnage. Les plus durs à trouver étaient, bien entendu, ceux de Chris...  
- Un singe ? Non ! Heu... Une bête sauvage ? Essaya d'articuler Ron.  
- Un gorille ! Oui, un gorille ! Heu... continua Hermione.  
- Un gorille heu... méchant, oh oui, très méchant ! Ajouta Harry. Il est pas content du tout !  
- Avec un homme qui nettoie !  
- Oui, un homme qui fait la vaisselle ! Heu...  
- J'ai trouvé ! KING KONG QUI FAIT LA VAISSELLE ! Cria Ron.  
- Oui, c'est ça ! Applaudit Chris.  
Ron se réjouit.  
- A croire qu'ils sont vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde ! Laissa échapper Hermione.  
La remarque fit rire Harry et Ginny.  
- J'en ai assez ! Dit Hermione un peu plus fort pour calmer ses amis. Chris mime toujours des personnages impossibles à deviner ! Et ne parlons pas de Ron, faisons autre chose !  
- Je regarderais bien la télé ! Proposa Ron.  
- Oui moi aussi ! Dit Chris.  
- Ginny et moi allons nous promener un peu et nous monterons nous coucher ensuite ! Dit Harry, en aidant Ginny à se lever du canapé.  
- Avant de partir, tu pourrais me ramener mon livre de potions, je crois l'avoir laisser dans la cuisine ! Demanda Hermione en s'installant précipitamment à côté de Ron, réajustant la petite robe de couleur "Précieuse Pêche" que lui avait offert sa mère pour Noël.  
- Pfff, les folles qui ne savent pas profiter de leur vacances ! Marmonna Harry en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
Harry ramena très vite son livre à Hermione et s'enveloppa de sa cape pour sortir dans la froideur de la nuit avec Ginny.  
Ron, Hermion et Chris regardait la télévision depuis déjà dix minutes. Ils avaient décidé de regarder la première chaine, celle parasitée, lassés du télé-achat qui semblait être diffusé en boucle sur la chaine française.  
- Pourquoi elle court ? Demanda Chris, essayant de suivre un film policier en se limant les ongles.  
- Bah, parce qu'il la poursuit !  
- Mais pourquoi il l'a poursuit ?  
- Chris, cela fait dix minutes que le tueur à gages essaye de la tuer, essaye de suivre un peu !  
Le silence revint.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? J'entends rien !  
- Elle le supplie.  
- Oh ! Regarde moi ce qu'elle porte, elle aurait pu s'habiller mieux que ça ! Ce n'est pas conseillé de sortir avec une chemise et une culotte dans la nuit ! Oh non mademoiselle !  
- Chut !  
- Je me rappelle une fois, ma soeur et moi on était partis en pleine nuit et...  
- Chris, tu peux te taire deux minutes !  
- Mais il n'y a rien de palpitant à une scène d'horreur franchement, regarde tout ce sang ! En plus, je parie que... AIE !  
Chris s'était à présent limer l'ongle jusqu'à la peau.  
- Je parie que c'est lui l'assassin ! S'exclama Ron.  
- C'est un chat Ron, répliqua Hermione.  
- On dirait Blanche-Neige ! S'écria Chris.  
- Elles ressemblent vraiment à ça les télévisions chez les moldus ? Demanda Ron.  
- Pas vraiment, répondit Hermione.  
- Je m'en doutais.  
- Tiens, le film est fini !  
- Je monte me coucher, je suis exténué. Bonne nuit !  
- Bonne nuit ! Souhaitèrent Hermione et Chris à l'unisson.  
- Il ne reste plus que toi et moi Chris ! Déclara Hermione.  
- Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au monde pour mériter ça ? Et va donc enlever cette robe, tu ressembles à une pêche melba, tu me donnes faim !  
Un nouveau programme commença. La télé grésillait tellement qu'il était dur d'entendre une phrase complète prononcé par les acteurs principaux ou de voir plus de trois secondes d'images.  
- Je pencherais pour une comédie ! Dit Hermione.  
- Non, plutôt un film d'horreur, tu entends tous ces cris ?  
- Ils doivent être combien... deux, trois ?  
- Je dirais quatre ! Pfff, on entend vraiment rien ! Monte le son pour voir !  
Hermione se saisit de la télécommande et augmenta légèrement le son. Les sons échappés des bouches des protagonistes parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles des deux adolescents. Ils rougirent aussitôt.  
- Tu crois que... ? Commença Hermione.  
- Oui... Je crois bien ! Termina Chris avant de sauter du canapé et de se précipité sur la télé. Comment on éteint ce truc ?  
- Il doit y avoir un gros bouton sur le devant.  
- Où ça ?  
- Attends !  
Hermione s'approcha à son tour de la télé et regarda tous les boutons un à un.  
- Dépêche toi !  
- Je ne sais pas lequel c'est !  
- Oh mince ! Vite ! C'est pas lui là ?  
- Non !  
- Argh !  
Chris agita ses mains devant lui et la télé explosa aussitôt de l'intérieur, provoquant l'arrêt du son et de l'image et laissant échapper une odeur nauséabonde.  
- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu achètes une nouvelle télé à Mr Weasley ! Lui fit remarquer Hermione.  
- Oui et une qui marche très bien si possible ! Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous coucher !  
- Oui.  
Les deux amis montèrent se coucher après avoir lancé plusieurs "Récurvite" afin de dépoussiérer les meubles de la maison. Tous d'eux se dirigèrent dans la chambre de Ginny, cette dernière dormant à présent toutes les nuits dans la chambre de Ron et Harry.  
- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir le lit de Ginny ? Demanda Chris.  
- Certaine, répondit Hermione en se jetant un sortilège pour se retrouver en pyjama.  
- Tu peux dormir avec moi sinon !  
- Pardon ?  
- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça me ferait de t'avoir dans mon lit, dit Chris, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.  
- Oui et bien continue de te le demander, répondit Hermione d'un ton glacial.  
Chris éclata de rire.

* * *

Harry et Ginny marchait lentement dans la neige, main dans la main, ne parlant que pour déballer des futilités. A présent, Ginny arrivait à marcher droit devant elle en gardant son équilibre. Certes, elle avançait doucement mais elle pouvait sentir tout ce qui l'entourait grâce à son sixième sens. La neige tombait doucement. Un flocon se posa sur le bout du nez de Ginny.  
- Arrêtons-nous ici ! Lui dit Harry.  
- Tu ne préfères pas rentrer ? Il fait froid !  
- _Incendio_ !  
Une bourrasque de vent et de feu jaillit de la baguette de Harry et fit fondre la neige, formant un cercle autour d'eux. L'eau fut immédiatement évaporée par le sol. L'air se fit plus chaud, tandis que plus aucun flocons de neige ne venaient les déranger.  
- Plus maintenant ! C'est un des effets que j'ai réussi à obtenir grâce aux cours de Rémus sur les Eléments. Celui-ci nous permet de respirer dans une bulle d'air frais, empêchant la neige de la traverser.  
- C'est magique ! S'extasia Ginny, son corps se réchauffant de seconde en seconde.  
- Exactement.  
Harry l'attira à lui. Il commença à l'embrasser sur la joue, puis sur la bouche avant de descendre dans son cou. Doucement, il fit tomber sa cape de sorcier. Lentement, il déboutonna son chemiser. Il la coucha tendrement sur le sol, la serrant dans ses bras puissants. Il fit glisser sa jupe et ses collants, tandis que Ginny s'occupait aussi de son amant.  
Bien vite ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant avec fougue.  
Harry regarda Ginny dans ses yeux de verre, l'interrogeant du regard.  
- Harry, tu me demandes une seule fois si je suis sûre et je te castre, c'est clair ? L'avertit Ginny.  
- Très !  
Les deux amants reprirent leur jeu, se souciant peu des malheurs qui frappaient leur monde en cet instant.

* * *

- Harry arrête je t'en supplie ! Cria une voix.  
- Ma petite Ginny, tu es obligée d'y passer ! Tenta de calmer une autre voix beaucoup plus grave.  
- Non, tu me fais mal !  
- Petite menteuse, je sais que tu aimes ça !  
- Quelle horreur !  
- Allez, une dernière petite couche et c'est fini !  
- Non, s'il te plait Harry, arrête ! Surtout que ça colle ce machin là ! Ahhhh ! NON ! AHHH ! J'en ai de partout maintenant !  
Hermione entra dans la cuisine avec précipitation.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? S'affola-t-elle.  
- Harry m'a étalé du chocolat sur toute la figure ! Fit mine de pleurnicher Ginny en enlevant avec un torchon toutes les salissures sur son visage.  
- Je croyais que vous deviez préparer un gâteau avant que Mrs Weasley ne rentre du village !  
- Oui mais c'est pas avec Harry dans les pattes que je risque d'avancer.  
- N'oublies pas que tu as besoin de moi pour te lire la recette ! Lui dit Harry en plaisantant.  
- Pfff, aucun considération pour la ligue des rousses aveugles !  
- Bon, si ce n'est que ça, je vais vous laisser ! Leur dit Hermione en rebroussant chemin.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "si ce n'est que ça" ?  
- Et bien... je pensais que... vu ce que vous disiez... que... vous étiez en train de faire l'amour !  
Hermione leur décrocha un immense sourire, espérant être pardonnée très vite.  
- Dans la cuisine ?  
- Heu... oui ! Pourquoi pas après tout !  
- Oui c'est vrai, pourquoi pas après tout ! Répéta Harry à l'adresse de Ginny.  
- Harry, tu es vraiment répugnant ! Non Hermione, je peux te garantir que nous n'essayerons pas de faire l'amour dans la cuisine de si tôt ! Tout du moins pas dans celle de mes parents ! Et puis mes jambes en tremblent encore...  
Ginny se rendit compte de sa maladresse et rougit. Hermione, le cerveau retournée dans tous les sens, compris très vite.  
- Vous... vous... quand ?  
- ...hier soir.  
- Et... Ron est au courant ?  
- Pourquoi devrions-nous le mettre au courant ?  
- Peut-être que ça lui donnerait des idées... ! Après tout, c'est bien après que vous vous soyez crêpés le chignon l'année dernière que Ron a décidé de sortir avec une fille... même si c'était avec Lavande Brown.  
- Je ne pense pas que Ron...  
- On parle de moi ? S'écria Ron en entrant par surprise dans la cuisine, accompagné de Chris.  
- Heu... oui...  
- Et... ?  
- Et... je devais te rappeler... qu'il faut que tu envoies un Patronus à papa pendant qu'il fait les courses pour lui demander d'acheter... du papier toilette !  
- Depuis quand sommes-nous en pénurie de papier ?  
- Depuis que tante Muriel a tout utiliser la semaine dernière, il ne reste plus grand chose !  
- Ah !  
- Et où est Molly ? S'enquit Chris. Il est bientôt midi, elle n'est pas là ?  
- La goule est descendue ce matin du grenier avec une de ses culottes sur la tête, maman a tellement eu la frousse qu'elle est partie se cacher dans la réserve, plaisanta Ginny, de toute évidence, de bonne humeur.  
Chris s'interrogea. Il jeta des regards autour de lui et se précipita sur la réserve avant de toquer à la porte.  
- Molly ne vous inquiétez pas, la goule n'est plus dans la cuisine, vous pouvez sortir. Molly ? Mrs Weasley, vous êtes là ?  
Les quatre amis se regardèrent, ne sachant pas comment réagir.  
- Et sinon... votre balade d'hier soir s'est bien passé ? Demanda soudainement Hermione en mordant dans un chou à la crème comme si de rien n'était, bien que son visage affichait une mine un regard malicieux, surmonté d'un petit sourire.  
Harry et Ginny toussotèrent.  
- Très bien merci _Hermione_, répondit Ginny en serrant les dents, tout en rougissant.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de nouveau ?  
- _Hermione, tais-toi, par pitié... _Chuchota Harry.  
- Ah moi je suis au courant... Ajouta Ron.  
- Quoi, tu es au courant ? S'étranglèrent Hermione et Ginny.  
- Bien sûr ! Je t'avais dis Harry de ne pas essayer, elle est encore trop fragile ! Heureusement pour elle que cela c'est bien passé !  
- Harry, tu lui en as parlé sans mon accord ? S'exclama Ginny, rougissant de colère cette fois-ci.  
- Tu n'as pas de honte à avoir Ginny, il faudra du temps à t'y habituer et à faire tes preuves mais pour le moment, avoue que tu es aussi douée qu'un Scroutt-à-Pétards !  
- Ah parce que tu n'as pas aimé ? Rugit Ginny en se levant de sa chaise.  
- Ne t'énerve pas Ginny, calme toi, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Et puis ce n'est pas si grave, tu pourras réessayer quand tu veux !  
- Comment peux-tu parle de ta soeur comme ça ? S'énerva à son tour Hermione. Et toi Harry ? Tu me déçois beaucoup !  
- Je peux en parler, je l'ai déjà testé et je le répète bien que tu risques de me frapper pour si peu, elle a encore énormément de mal !  
Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, choquée. Ginny, de son côté, réfléchit à toute vitesse.  
- Ron de... de quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle, redoutant la réponse de son frère.  
- De ta tentative à te remettre au Quidditch ! Harry m'en a parlé hier soir, avant qu'il s'endorme, je lui ai demandé ce que vous aviez fait ! De quoi voulais-tu que je parle ?  
Un silence gênant s'installa dans la cuisine. Ginny se rassit, essayant de dompter sa colère, tandis que Harry répondit :  
- De rien d'autres, Hermion et Ginny se sont juste trop emballées ! Répondit Harry en se servant d'une tranche de bacon fumée tout en fixant Ginny et Hermione tour à tour, les incitant à se taire une bonne fois pour toute.  
- _Comme tu veux_ ! Chuchota Hermione à son adresse.  
- Bonjour les enfants ! Salua une voix dans le salon, qui retentit dans la cuisine.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur deux gros bras qui tenaient trois boîtes en carton.  
- Bonjour ! Saluèrent à leur tour les dit enfants.  
- Molly... vous êtes là ? Je croyais que... Balbutia Chris en regardant tour à tour Mrs Weasley et la porte de la réserve. Non rien, laissez tomber !  
Il fusilla du regard ses amis.  
- Maman, où sont les biscuits au gingembre ? Il n'y en a plus dans le bocal ! Dit Ron en secouant un bocal marron.  
- Oui, je les ai changé de place, tu en manges trop Ron ! Sermonna Mrs Weasley.  
- Je peux en avoir au petit déjeuner ?  
- Non Ron, tu attendras quatre heures, nous allons bientôt déjeuner !  
- S'il-te-plait maman ! J'en veux juste deux ou trois, voir peut-être même cinq mais pas plus, j'arriverais pas à en avaler dix de suite !  
- Non Ron. La dernière fois que j'en ai fais, tu as tout dévoré en dix minutes, il y en avait pour six personnes.  
- Excuse moi, je le ferais plus, juré !  
- Je connais la musique, tu ne m'auras pas cette fois-ci ! Je te rappelle que la dernière fois tu as séquestré ta soeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille bien te donner les siens !  
- Je ne recommencerais, elle ne verrait pas que je lui ai piqué les siens cette fois de toute façon mais je t'en supplie, DONNE MOI UN OU DEUX GÂTEAUX AU GINGEMBRE !  
- Tu me le jures sur le Quidditch ?  
- Bon okay maman, tu as gagné, j'en mangerais cette après-midi ! Se ravisa Ron.

* * *

Lupin arriva au Terrier avec une heure de retard.  
- Désolé Harry, une mission pour l'Ordre m'a retardé, je n'ai pas pu arrivé plus tôt que prévu ! S'excusa Rémus. Je suis pressé, je vais t'expliquer comment utiliser cette Pensine et je devrais retourner à mon travail avec Nymphadora. Je vois que tu as déjà activé la Pensine tout seul, c'est bien. Pour les souvenirs... comment t'expliquer cela... Il te suffit de poser ta baguette contre ta tempe... ensuite tu penses à ton esprit, tu te le visualises dans les moindres détails, tu vides ton esprit en ne pensant qu'à lui !  
Harry se concentra et vida son esprit, à l'exception de _ce_ seul souvenir. Il avait pris l'habitude pendant ses séances avec Rogue de contrôler ses pensées, ce fut donc plutôt aisé de se concentrer sur son souvenir.  
- Une fois que tu l'as bien en tête, tu peux approcher ta baguette de ta tête, c'est ça, comme cela, et tu dois laisser filer ton souvenir, comme si c'était la dernière chose qui se trouvait par hasard dans ton esprit et qu'il fallait le vider. C'est ça, chasse-là.  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit avec stupéfaction un mince filament argenté pendre au bout de sa baguette. Il le posa délicatement dans le liquide argenté.  
- Très bien Harry !

* * *

Comme tous les soirs, le dîner préparé par Mrs Weasley était délicieux... et très mouvementé par les bourdes de Chris. Alors qu'il touchait à sa fin et que les convives débarrassaient la table, Mr et Mrs Weasley demandèrent à s'entretenir quelques minutes avec Harry et Ginny. Une fois que Ron, Hermione et Chris eurent disposé, ils s'assirent ensemble autour de la table.  
- Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger mais il devenait important que nous ayons une conversation avec vous deux ! Commença Mr Weasley.  
- Oui, Arthur et moi avons remarqué que vous deveniez plus proche l'un de l'autre de jour en jour et... nous voulions nous assurer que... vous étiez... bien préparés ! Continua Mrs Weasley, pesant chacun de ses mots.  
- Préparés à quoi ? Demanda Ginny avec appréhension.  
- Si l'idée vous venez de... Arthur tu veux pas un peu m'aider ?  
- Molly et moi voulons être rassurés pour ce qui est de rapports sexuels ! Lâcha Arthur d'un trait.  
Un blanc.  
- Oui, nous avons deviné que vous passiez plus de nuits ensemble qu'à l'ordinaire et nous préférions maintenant qu'Harry n'utilise plus sa Cape d'Invisibilité pour venir te rejoindre pendant la nuit... A chaque fois il se cogne au mur et nous réveille.  
Harry rougit instantanément.  
- Vous plaisantez ? S'enquit Ginny, à fleur de peau.  
- Non, Harry a d'ailleurs cassé un pot la nuit dernière en...  
- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Coupa Ginny sèchement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry et moi nous protégeons.  
- On en doute pas une seule seconde Ginny mais nous préférions nous en assurer en vous donnant quelques conseils ! Ajouta Mrs Weasley.  
- Et bien allez-y ! Nous vous écoutons !  
A ce moment-là, Molly et Arthur n'avaient jamais été autant gênés de toute leur vie. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun incitant l'autre à parler en premier. Mr Weasley céda le premier :  
- Pour commencer... quand l'homme est excité par la femme... il a soudainement très chaud ! Son... son sexe se durcit et...  
- Et le plonge dans le pot de fleurs de la femme ! Termina Mrs Weasley en souriant.  
Arthur tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.  
- Quoi ? Fit-elle en prenant son air innocent.  
- Bon écoutez, reprit Ginny. Nous sommes au courant de tout, merci de vous inquiétez pour nous ! Allez, on va se coucher, bonne nuit !  
Ginny se leva de sa chaise et agrippa Harry, l'attirant à elle pour le lever aussi.  
- Ne partez pas tout de suite, nous n'avons pas encore parler des sorts gélifiants pour les pratiques sexuelles !  
- Ce n'est pas grave, _BONNE NUIT_ !  
Harry et Ginny montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre la plus haute du Terrier et tandis que Harry se mettait en pyjama, Ginny ne cessait de marmonner :  
- Tous des fous dans cette famille ! Même Hermione et Chris s'y mettent...  
Harry ouvrit la malle afin d'extirper son haut de pyjama, la pièce s'était rafraichie, dû à la neige qui était tombée toute la nuit. En fouillant un peu plus, il découvrit un morceau de tissus et s'en saisit.  
- Si tu veux fantasmer sur mon string, attends au moins que je le mette ! Dit Ginny avec sarcasme.

* * *

La nuit avait été paisible pour Harry, outre le fait que la vieille goule qui habitait le grenier décida très tôt de marteler à coups de cris les canalisations et autres tuyaux qui parcouraient le grenier, espérant fortement que son concert réjouirait les occupants du Terrier. Mais en vain.  
Chris, lui, avait été réveillé encore plus tôt par une Hermione désordonnée, qui envoyait ses notes de cours à travers toute la chambre. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle convoitait tant, elle sortit de la chambre de Ginny, qu'elle occupait avec le jeune homme.  
- C'est qu'elle détale comme un lapin quand elle veut, la Hermione ! Marmonna Chris pour lui-même avant de se recoucher.  
Chris ne retrouva pas "Morphée, la petite cochonne qui dort avec tout le monde" comme il se plaisait à l'appeler et s'habilla pour rejoindre Hermione.  
Il la retrouva un quart d'heure plus tard encore plus affolée que lorsqu'elle avait débarqué dans la chambre.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ce matin ? S'écria-t-il à son adresse.  
Hermione se retourna vers lui, le visage anxieux.  
- Hermione, dis-moi, c'est un masque pour les soins de la peau ou tu as cette tête enfarinée tous les matins ?  
- Ne m'énerve pas Chris, je le suis déjà assez comme ça ! Prévint Hermione.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?  
- Mon devoir d'Etude des Moldus, je ne le retrouve plus !  
- Tu me l'as prêté hier soir pour que j'y jette un coup d'oeil, rappelle toi !  
- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Tu pourrais me le rendre ?  
- Oui, je vais te le chercher.  
- Tu as pu t'en aspirer ?  
- Pas vraiment, bien que j'ai déjà quelques petites idées. J'aimerais beaucoup écrire mon devoir sur une machine à écrire, étant donné que c'est le sujet. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment m'en procurer.  
- Tu devrais regarder dans le bric-à-brac de Mr Weasley, peut-être qu'il en a une qui termine ses jours dans le grenier, c'est là qu'il transpose tous ses objets moldus depuis que le bouclier installé par l'Ordre ne protège pas la remise.  
- Tu crois que ça le dérangerait ?  
- Je ne pense pas, je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de te la prêter !  
- Allons la chercher, je vais profiter de la matinée pour me concentrer sur cette rédaction.  
Ils montèrent tous les deux jusqu'au grenier et allumèrent leur baguette avec l'aide d'un Lumos. Chris poussa lentement la vieille porte en bois rongée par les mites et entra dans le grenier, suivant de près par Hermione.  
- Tu sens cette odeur ? On ne peut pas rester dans cette pièce plus de deux minutes ! Râla Chris.  
Il se saisit d'un objet qui trônait sur une table de chevet à côté de l'entrée et l'actionna, croyant avoir trouvé ce dont il avait le plus besoin à ce moment même. Alors qu'il appuyasur la corne de brume, un bruit assourdissant s'en échappa.  
- Désolé, je croyais que c'était un désodorisant ! S'excusa Chris en retenant un fou-rire. Hermione quand à elle, roula des yeux.  
Quelque chose remua sous un meuble.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Chris.  
- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être la goule ! Suggéra Hermione.  
- Quoi, une goule vit dans ce grenier ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, je t'aurais laissé y aller toute seule !  
- Trouillard ! Allez dépêchons nous de trouver cette machine !  
- Oui, qu'on déguerpisse le plus vite possible avant que l'autre folle ne surgisse !  
Ils soulevèrent plusieurs cartons, poussèrent un meuble pour approfondir leur recherche dans la deuxième partie du grenier. Ils passèrent devant de vieux câbles électriques, une radio, deux essoreuses et une machine à laver avant de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient tant.  
- En voilà une ! Elle a l'air en bon état ! Dit Hermione en la retournant pour l'examiner un peu plus.  
- Prenons la vite et partons de ce grenier, il me donne la chair de poule, avoua Chris.  
Chris aida Hermione à la soulever jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du grenier. A mi-chemin, un bruit assourdissant retentit dans le grenier.Ils se retournèrent d'un bond vers la provenance du bruit.  
- La goule est réveillée, cours ! S'écria Hermione.  
En effet, une petite créature miteuse avait surgi d'un placard et s'amusait à lancer de vieux objets à la figure de Chris et Hermione. Ces deux derniers se précipitèrent difficilement vers la porte avant qu'Hermione ne crie à nouveau :  
- Lance lui un Flipendo !  
Chris lâcha la machine et dégaina sa baguette, laissant Hermione s'occuper seule de la machine à écrire.  
- _Flipendo_ !  
Le sort n'atteint pas sa cible. Envahis par la peur, il poursuivit son chemin. Pressé, il ne fit pas attention à la porte qui avait été claquée par Hermione et s'y cogna la tête. Il tomba sur le sol, assommé. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits alors que la goule poussa un grognement.  
- Est-ce que c'est toi Merlin ? S'enquit Chris en se frottant la tête.

* * *

- Chris, tu sais très bien que je déteste les photos, râla Ginny.  
- Allez Gin', un petit effort, je veux un souvenir de ses vacances de Noël avant de partir ! Supplia Chris. Et puis cette appareil photo sorcier m'a couté une petite fortune alors je compte bien en profiter.  
- Où je me pose ? Demanda Ron.  
- A côté de Hermione et toi Harry prends Ginny sur tes genoux avant qu'elle ne court s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Laissez moi bien une petite place entre vous ! Voilà, merci. Bon, je le pose là et on compte jusque 10 ! N'oubliez pas de sourire ! Et Ginny crache ce chewing-gum !  
- Le compte à rebours commence ! 9... 8... 7...  
- Mince, j'ai oublié Blanche-Neige !  
- Laisse ce stupide chat où il est ! S'écria Hermione.  
- Souriez !  
- Quoi ?  
Un flash les aveugla.  
- Ne bougez pas, on la recommence, j'ai trouvé Blanche-Neige. Attendez juste que j'active le retardateur. Voilà, vite !  
Chris courut jusqu'au canapé.  
- 9... 8... 7... Chris tu me marches sur le pied ! 4... 5... Heu non 4... 3...  
Un nouveau flash éclaira tout le salon.  
- Désolé Hermione, je ferais attention cette fois-ci !  
- 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... On sourit à un ou à zéro ?  
Un troisième flash.  
- Souris tout le temps, je ne sais pas moi !  
- Je commence à avoir mal aux yeux ! Se plaignit Ginny.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, on recommence, maintenant c'est la bonne !  
- 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... CHRIS TON CHAT M'URINE DESSUS !  
FLASH.

* * *

- Alors Chris, tu t'en sors ? Demanda Hermione en rejoignant son ami qui tapait sa rédaction sur la machine à écrire du grenier des Weasley.  
- Oui, j'ai bientôt fini. Il faudra que tu me montres comment on imprime par contre ! Répondit Chris.  
- Tu... tu veux dire que tu n'as pas mis de papier ?  
- Où ça ?  
- Je n'y crois pas ! Chris, quel est le but d'une machine à écrire ? C'est de taper à l'aide d'un clavier un texte directement imprimé grâce à des caractères.  
- Mais tu m'as dis que cela fonctionnait comme un ordinateur !  
- Oui mais il faut mettre du papier, aucune imprimante est reliée aux machines à écrire.  
- Oh ! Une lumière sembla s'allumer dans la tête de Chris, mais en vain. Je comprends toujours pas !  
- Mais réfléchis, nom d'une gargouille !  
- Mais je n'y arrive pas le ventre vide !  
Ginny entra dans le salon, rouge de colère et hurla :  
- RON ! OU ES-TU NOM D'UN CHIEN ?  
- Heu... ici ! Fit une petite voix.  
Ron se trouvait juste derrière elle.  
- Est-ce que ce livre te dit quelque chose ?  
- Heu... non... mentit Ron.  
- Alors qui a osé lire mon journal intime ?  
- C'est Chris !  
- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Chris et Ginny à l'unisson.  
- Mais c'est une violation de mon intimité, s'écria Ginny en se retournant vers Chris.  
- J'ai tenté de lui faire entendre raison mais il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher ! Trouva Ron comme excuse.  
- Mais c'est une idée tordue de faire ça !  
- Oui et il n'y a pas que cette idée qu'il l'est, marmonna Chris en jetant un regard assassin à Ron. Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard emplis d'excuse et suppliant.  
- Pas moyen d'avoir une vie privée dans ce bled à la c... Et au fait, si on s'isole Harry et moi dans la chambre c'est pas pour faire des crêpes ! Chris, qu'as-tu lu dans mon journal intime ?  
- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas Ginny, rien d'intéressant !  
- Donne moi une bonne raison de te croire, une seule, ou je te paralyse les méninges !  
- Trop tard ! Marmonna Hermione, dépitée.

* * *

Chris avait quitté le Terrier depuis une semaine, et aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Ron, Hermione et Harry de regagner Poudlard. Ils avaient préparé leur bagages la veuille pour être sûr de ne pas arriver en retard pour le départ du Poudlard Express. L'heure des adieux était arrivé plus vite qu'ils ne l'eurent cru et Harry et Ginny avaient beaucoup de mal à se séparer. Cette dernière était étreinte par les deux bras de son cher et tendre, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.  
- Harry dépêche toi ! Appela Ron. Allez, Harry, nous devons partir !  
- TU ES AUSSI PRESSE QUE CA ? Aboya Harry à l'adresse de son meilleur ami pour le faire taire.  
Ron fit la moue, attendant avec impatience que les deux tourtereaux aient terminé leur mascarade, les fixant d'un oeil noir.  
Enfin, ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et rejoignirent les autres sorciers sur le perron du Terrier. Ron s'approcha de Ginny :  
- A la prochaine petite soeur ! Fit-il en lui tapant sa main sur sa peau, comme à un gamin de cinq ans.  
Il tourna les talons mais fut rattrapé bien vite par Ginny qui lui colla une grosse bise retentissante sur la joue et une tape dans le dos.  
- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime grand frère ! S'exclama Ginny.  
Ron, complètement secoué, rejoignit Hermione déjà installé dans la voiture du Ministère.  
Harry s'approcha une nouvelle fois de Ginny, l'embrassant langoureusement.  
- Tiens c'est pour toi ! Lui dit-il en lui glissant une petite boite dans la main. La boite est une Boite-à-orgasme inventée par tes frères pour que tu ne te sentes pas trop seule en mon absence...  
- Harry ! Le sermonna Ginny, saisissant tout de même la première boite avec un sourire.  
Une vision s'empara de son esprit.

_L'atmosphère explosa. Le monde éclata en morceau. Plusieurs sorciers furent catapultés dans les airs, se cognant tous contre les ruines de ce qui semblait être les murs du collège Poudlard. Quelques cris parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Ginny. Des cris de lamentations, d'angoisse et d'effroi. Un cri, plus fort que les autres, l'assourdit. Quand la fumée se fut dissipée, Ginny put distinguer deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux roux.  
- Non... non... non ! Hurla l'un d'entre eux. Non ! FRED ! NON !  
Georges secouait son frère, tentant de le réanimer par tous les moyens._

- Ginny ? Ginny, ça va ? S'enquit Ginny en la secouant par les épaules.  
Ginny reprit conscience. Choquée, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Harry et reprit contenance :  
- Oui... oui, tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tenta de rassurer Ginny en essayant de lui sourire.


	23. Des yeux magiques

**Auteur :** Suck-mii-Style

**Genre :** Voyages Temporels, Romances, Aventures, Mystères, Suspens...

**Disclamers :** Tous les personnages créés par J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, les autres si, par contre ! Surtout Chris et Mlle Hiloveyou ! L'intrigue de ce pseudo Tome 7 aussi.

**Rated :** M, quelques paroles crues et quelques passages... HOT !

**Note de l'Auteur :** Nouveau chapitre, publié en mai 2008. Je fais de mon mieux pour poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible, le temps de faire le tri dans toutes mes notes, de l'écrire et de le publier.

**Résumé :** La puissance d'Harry ne cesse de s'accroître de jour en jour. Alors que ce dernier et Ginny deviennent Animagus, un nouvel élève fait son apparition : Chris. Harry doit faire face à la mort de ses derniers proches et de beaucoup d'amis. Ron vole un baiser à Hermione. Poudlard est attaqué, Ginny perd l'utilisation de ses yeux à cause d'oiseaux maléfiques. Elle s'enferme dans un mutisme jusqu'au jour où elle est prise d'une vision. Ginny en apprend beaucoup sur son passé et sur ceux qui l'entourent. Harry est plongé dans le coma après qu'il ait été retrouvé inconscient sur la tombe de Dumbledore. Chris agit de façon étrange et Hermione trouve le moyen de tuer Voldemort dans le livre ruinique. Aidé par sa mère, Harry sort du coma et retrouve les Weasley et ses amis pour fêter Noël. Alors qu'Harry demande Ginny en fiançaille, cette dernière a une prémonition qui concerne la mort des parents d'Harry. Elle s'évanouit.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Des yeux magiques**

La neige continuait de tomber dehors. Harry était assis entre Hermione et Ron dans un des compartiments du Poudlard Express. Chris se reposait en face d'eux, un sourire angélique sur le visage. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensait sans cesse à Ginny, celle qui illuminait son coeur et à la tête qu'elle avait faite avant qu'il n'entre dans la limousine du ministère. Elle avait dû avoir une vision, il en était sûr. Il commençait à trop la connaître pour en douter. Mais la question qui le préoccupait surtout était qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir qu'elle avait préféré lui cacher ? Vu la lueur de peur qui avait scintillé dans son regard, elle avait du être chamboulée par sa vision.  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement.  
- Bonjour ! Saluèrent Neville et Luna en entrant dans le compartiment.  
- Bonjour ! Retournèrent les quatre amis.  
- Alors Ron, comment se sont passés tes vacances avec Harry ? Et Ginny, elle va bien ? Demanda Neville.  
- Il y a quelques années, quand Harry venait au Terrier pour les vacances, l'avantage avec Ginny c'est qu'elle se taisait et restait enfermé dans sa chambre, on avait la paix. Aujourd'hui, j'en peux plus ! Non seulement elle est toujours collée à nos baskets mais en plus elle dort dans MA chambre. La seule qualité que je lui trouve c'est que nous pouvons enfin manger des tartines beurrées, avant elle défonçait les mottes de beurres avec son coude à une vitesse alarmante.  
- Et tes parents ? J'ai entendu dire que ta mère acceptait enfin Fleur dans ta famille ?  
- Oui, enfin ! Elle a pleuré lorsque Fleur et Bill ont annoncé qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir un enfant !  
- Elle a pleuré ?  
- Oui, les chutes du Niagara.  
- Et toi Harry, je parie que tu as apprécié la compagnie de la petite Weasley !  
- Bien sûr. Sauf le jour où ses parents ont demandé à nous parler de la sexualité... J'ai eu droit aux abeilles, au pollen des fleurs, les cigognes, les roses et les choux, la saucisse dans la choucroute, la graine du papa dans le ventre de la maman... Sans parler de l'aventure sexuelle entre deux personnes dont les hormones sont en pleines croissances ! Pour résumer, la totale !  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau à la volée.  
- Bonjour ! Salua une voix.  
Hermione et Chris se levèrent aussitôt.  
- Bonjour John ! Dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.  
- _John..._ Chuchota presque Chris, n'osant croiser le jeune homme du regard.  
- Désolé de vous déranger mais j'aimerais savoir si tu as reçu mon cadeau de Noël et ma lettre Chris ? Demanda le beau brun qui venait de faire son entrée.  
- Ou...Oui ! Répondit Chris, essayant de prendre un air décontracté.  
De toute évidence, il ne restait pas indifférent au charme de John. Ce dernier était grand, brun, musclé, des yeux en amandes et une bouche pulpeuse.  
- La veste en cuir que je t'ai offert t'a plus ?  
- Ah heu... je l'ai donné à la soeur d'Hermione !  
- _Mais j'ai pas de soeur..._ dit celle-ci à l'adresse de Ron et Harry.  
- Ah d'accord ! Répondit John visiblement déçu. Bon et bien... à la prochaine !  
- Oui, salut ! Dit Chris avec dédain.  
Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et le Poudlard Express entra en gare après une longue journée de voyage pour les sorciers. Ils se dépêchèrent de regagner leur dortoir à la fin du repas et ils se couchèrent, épuisés.

Le lundi suivant, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Chris étaient assis au premier rang du cour de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Tandis que Ron était plongé dans la contemplation du professeur Hiloveyou comme à son habitude, Hermione, elle, regardait attentivement Chris._ Pour une fois,_ remarqua-t-elle, _Chris ne dévore pas le professeur du regard... John y serait-il pour quelque chose... ?_  
- L'_Envolatis Spiritus_ permet à votre esprit de quitter votre corps, faisant croire à sa mort. Une fois l'esprit libre, il ne peut errer éternellement, il lui faut regagner un espace charnel pour assurer sa survie, expliqua Miss Hiloveyou. Vous allez... Miss Granger ? Miss Granger, êtes-vous encore parmis nous ?  
- Désolée professeur, s'excusa Hermione en se concentrant à nouveau sur celle qui l'interpellait.  
- C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois distraite pendant mes cours ! Et bien la première fois que vous contemplez Mr Nicolaé aussi !  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne se reproduira plus !  
- Oh Granger, tu étais perdu dans l'exploration de ma célèbre beauté ! Se moqua Chris en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.  
- Tu me retouches et je te bouffe Nicolaé ! Répliqua Hermione.  
- Du calme ! Stoppa le professeur. Bien ! Vous allez... vous...  
Son corps entier fut parcouru de tremblements. Miss Hiloveyou cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, empêchant sa vue de se brouiller. Elle attrapa difficilement sa baguette posée sur son bureau.  
- Professeur ? S'écria Hermione. Tout va bien ?  
Miss Hiloveyou traça des lettres à l'aide de sa baguette après s'être tournée vers le tableau de la classe.  
- A-P-P-E-L-E-Z L' I-N-F-I-R-M-I-E-R-E !  
Les élèves eurent beaucoup de mal à déchiffrer le dernier mot, sa déformation causée par les tremblements du professeur. Cette dernière tomba aussitôt à terre, son corps continuant de se convulsionner.  
- Miss Hiloveyou ! Crièrent ses élèves, se ruant sur elle.

Harry était allongé dans son lit et cherchait le sommeil. Les mots de l'infirmière résonnait dans sa tête.  
Après l'évanouissement de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry avait sans plus attendre envoyé un Patronus à sa Directrice et à l'infirmière de l'école, comme le leur avait demandé Miss Hiloveyou. Ces deux dernières étaient arrivées immédiatement, l'infirmière préférant la soigner sur place avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
- Le sortilège de Magie Noire qui l'a touché lors de l'attaque des alliés de Voldemort est vraiment puissant et prend de plus en plus d'ampleur. Son corps est ravagé par les dégâts. La potion que je lui ai administré l'aidera à calmer les tremblements de son corps pour le moment. Attendons qu'elle se réveille.  
Le professeur avait été transportée sur un brancard jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle était restée dans un état second jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Elle s'était éveillée alors que l'infirmière continuait de l'ausculter.  
- Comment allez-vous professeur ? Demanda Mrs Pomfresh.  
- Je me sens bien ! Déclara celle-ci. Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Il semblerait que votre corps est été parcouru de tremblements pendant le cour que vous donniez au septième année. Vous avez demandé aux élèves de m'appeler.  
- Oui, je m'en souviens.  
- Est-ce la première fois que vous êtes sujette aux tremblements ?  
- Quelques fois ma main tremble mais je n'ai rien remarqué d'autre. C'est la première fois que je fais une telle crise !  
- Alors espérons que se sera la dernière...  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Le sort qui vous a touché est un puissant sortilège de Magie Noire. J'ignore encore ses effets secondaires mais je les trouverais, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi ! Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce genre de crise risque de se reproduire... et de vous tuer.  
Sa charmante professeur était en danger et cela l'attristait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
Harry s'endormit, priant pour que Miss Hiloveyou se rétablisse au plus vite.  
Son sommeil se fut plus profond et il commença à rêver d'un cour de club de duel. Il envoyait un sortilège de mort sur un petit garçon de douze ans. Ce dernier tombait à terre, raide comme un piquet.  
Harry se retourna et prononça d'une voix froide un second sortilège de mort sur une jeune femme cette fois-ci.  
- Lord Voldemort ! S'écria une voix.  
Harry fut surpris d'entendre ce nom prononcé avec tant de légèreté. Ses yeux se colorèrent de rouge aussitôt, tandis qu'il crachait :  
- Comment oses-tu Fol Oeil ? Respecte les sorciers plus puissant que toi !  
- Je ne suis pas faible !  
- Pourtant j'en suis convaincu ! _Avada Ke_...  
- _Stupéfix_ !  
Un combat s'engagea entre les deux hommes, les sortilèges fusant de parts et d'autres. Un des sortilège de Désarmement de Maugrey toucha un de ses coéquipiers, le désarmant, le laissant à la merci des Mangemorts qui attaquait une sombre et grande demeure.  
Voldemort laissa échapper un cri de démence et de victoire.  
- _Avada Kedavra !_ Cria-t-il.  
La lumière verte percuta Maugrey en plein coeur. Ce dernier fut projeté dans les airs, emporté par la puissance du sortilège et se cogna contre un arbre quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Tout comme le jeune adolescent quelques instants plus tôt, il fut vaincu.  
Une partie d'Harry fut partagé entre l'euphorie, tandis que l'autre pleurait son vieil ami.  
- Tu as vu Potter ? Personne n'est aussi puissant que moi ! Je tuerais tous tes amis un à un... dit-il à lui même. Et je terminerais par toi !  
Harry fut pris d'un mal de tête. Sa cicatrice le brula.  
- Dis moi Potter... où se cache la petite Weasley ?  
Harry lutta contre son propre esprit, essayant de ne pas penser à Ginny et de se dépêtrer de cet horrible cauchemar.  
- Non Potter, ce n'est pas un cauchemar ! Où est Ginny Weasley ?  
Des cris de douleurs se bousculèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Des pleurs déchirants résonnaient dans sa tête. Sous ses yeux s'étalaient des dizaines de morts et de blessés.  
Harry arriva à fermer les yeux avec peine. Pourtant rien n'indiquait que tout c'était calmé.  
Il rampait à présent sur le sol en direction d'un vieux hêtre. Plusieurs fois, il siffla et sentit des odeurs lui envahir le palais. Il siffla encore et cette fois-ci une odeur lui sembla familière. Cette odeur s'amplifia de secondes en secondes alors qu'il s'approchait de sa proie. Harry continua de ramper sur la terre. Il _la_ vit enfin !  
Ginny se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, penchée sur un corps, ses larmes coulant sur le long de ses joues tandis que sa main brandissait un couteau.  
Harry ralentit son allure, observant chaque faits et gestes de la sorcières.  
Ginny leva sa tête au ciel et laissa échapper un sanglot de désespoir. Elle écorcha aussitôt l'oeil gauche de sa victime à l'aide de son couteau de cuisine et l'enfonça le plus profond possible. Elle extirpa difficilement l'oeil bleu électrique du corps et frissona à son contact. Elle rassembla une nouvelle fois tout son courage et se saisit de sa baguette :  
- _Incendio_ ! Scanda-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur son visage.  
Le sortilège brula aussitôt son oeil. Ginny poussa un cri de douleur qui résonna dans la nuit noire. Son autre oeil de verre pleurait de grosses larmes, tandis qu'elle se remettait difficilement de ses émotions. Elle serra dans sa main l'oeil magique et brillant qui tremblait légèrement et l'approcha de son visage. Elle l'enfonça de toutes ses forces dans son orbite à présent vide et cligna des yeux.  
Harry bondit de sa cachette et se jeta sur elle en sortant ses crocs.  
- _Stupéfix_ ! Lança Ginny.  
Harry se réveilla aussitôt, en sueur. Il réalisa très vite que son rêve avait pris le partie sur la réalité plus qu'il ne le pensait quand il remarqua que ses voisins de chambre était penché sur son lit.  
- Harry, réveille toi ! Ordonna Ron en le secouant violemment.  
- Je crois qu'il est réveillé Ron, calme toi ! Lui dit Neville.  
- Harry, ça va ?  
- Le... Terrier... a été... attaqué ! Tenta d'articuler Harry.  
- Comment ?  
Harry sauta de son lit et se redressa avec peine, une main sur le front, là où sa cicatrice le lançait.  
- Il faut... prévenir... McGonagall !  
Harry se mit à courir.  
Il arriva très vite jusqu'au bureau directorial, Ron et Chris sur ses talons.  
- Ralentis Harry ! Dit Chris, le souffle coupé. Si Rusard découvre que nous sommes hors de notre dortoir nous allons avoir des ennuies !  
- Quel est le mot de passe ?  
- "Sévère mais juste", répondit Ron, son coeur battant de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine.  
La Gargouille laissa passer les trois sorciers, libérant le passage sur un escalier.  
Harry ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte du bureau et entra. Il parcourut le bureau à la recherche de son ancien professeur de Métamorphoses.  
- Professeur McGonagall ? Appela Harry. Professeur ?  
- La directrice s'est absentée il y a une demie-heure environ, lui dit le tableau de Phineas Négulus. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.  
- Où est-elle allée ?  
- Les allés et venus de la directrice ne vous regarde en rien, jeune homme !  
- OU EST LA DIRECTRICE ?  
- Au Terrier Harry, répondit une voix plus douce.  
Harry se retourna vers le portrait de Dumbledore.  
- Albus ! Sermonna plusieurs tableaux, choqués.  
- Pourquoi est-elle allée chez moi professeur ? S'enquit Ron, son teint devenant de plus en plus mal.  
- Je pense qu'Harry connait la réponse, répondit le tableau en fixant de ses yeux bleus l'adolescent.  
Harry baissa la tête.  
- Voldemort est au Terrier, il se bat avec plusieurs Mangemorts contre l'Ordre, je les ai vu... dans mon rêve.  
- Quoi ? S'écria Ron. Tu veux dire que tu as rêvé une nouvelle fois d'un évènement qui est en train de se dérouler en ce moment même ? Comme en cinquième année ?  
- Oui. Voldemort a tué Maugrey !  
- Et ma famille ?  
- Je n'ai vu que Ginny, elle allait bien mais Voldemort était à ses trousses.  
- Partons tout de suite ! Si on arrive à passer le portail de l'école, nous pourrons transplaner jusque la-bas !  
Les trois amis marchèrent à l'unisson jusqu'à la porte du bureau... qui se referma avant qu'ils ne puissent passer.  
- Que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est fermé ! Constata Chris. _Alohomora_ !  
- Il est hors-de-question que vous partiez de ce château ! Dit Dumbledore. Pas tant que vous serez sous notre responsabilité !  
- Mais monsieur, en ce moment même... commença à rager Harry.  
- Je sais Harry, je sais ! Mais je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre le retour de la directrice. Tu n'as pas encore remplis ta mission, il serait imprudent pour toi de sortir de Poudlard pour aller combattre quelqu'un qui est, pour le moment, immortel !  
Se pliant à la volonté du tableau de Dumbledore, les trois élèves s'assirent sur les chaises qui occupaient le bureau directorial. Harry lutait contre son sommeil, alors qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de la directrice.  
Un feu vert s'éclaira soudain dans la cheminée, laissant passer la directrice en personne.  
- Mr Potter ? Mr Weasley et Mr Nicolaé ? Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux, essayant tant bien que mal de redresser son chignon.  
- Ma famille va bien ? S'enquit aussitôt Ron, le visage blême. Dites-moi que personne n'est mort, je vous en supplie !  
- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?  
- Harry a fait un rêve... semblable à celui du serpent de Voldemort et de mon père...  
- Potter ?  
Sans plus attendre, Harry raconta à sa directrice tous les détails de son rêve.  
- J'espère vous rassurer un peu en vous apprenant qu'aucun membre de votre famille n'a été tué. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre présents au Terrier se sont enfuis quand Voldemort est arrivé. Les plus courageux sont restés pour se battre. D'après Arthur, Maugrey a bien été tué par la main de Voldemort mais nous déplorons aussi la perte de Pius Thickness.  
- Et Ginny ?  
- Elle est avec Molly et Arthur, dans le nouveau quartier général !  
- Le nouveau quartier général ?  
- Depuis quelques temps, nous avons remarqué qu'un des membres de l'Ordre était un Mouchard, nous avons donc envisagé un nouveau quartier général.  
- Pourrait-on les voir ? Sans plus attendre, professeur ?  
- Je ne crois pas que...  
- S'il-vous-plait, le temps d'une journée !  
La directrice pesa le pour et le contre.  
- Nous sommes en week-end après tout ! Vous partirez demain à la première heure Mr Potter et Mr Weasley, ainsi que Miss Granger si elle le désire...  
- Et moi ? Coupa Chris.  
- Il ne me semble pas que...  
Chris fixa la directrice intensément, ses yeux se colorant tout de noir.  
- Très bien, je suis d'accord ! Après tout, vous avez été là pour la famille Weasley quand elle avait besoin de réconfort Mr Nicolaé !  
- Merci professeur.

Comme promis par le directrice, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Chris rejoignirent le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre peu après le lever du jour. Ils voyagèrent par Portoloin et atterrirent dans un champs, la neige poudreuse leur refroidissant les doigts.  
- Par ici ! S'écria une voix.  
Ils se retournèrent soudainement, à l'affut. Mr Weasley les attendait, la baguette levée, accompagné de Rémus qui tenait un vieux bâton de bois.  
- Vite, dépêchez-vous !  
Les quatre amis se levèrent et coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, leur baguette prête à attaquer.  
- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Harry.  
- Avant de te répondre, j'aimerais savoir quelle créature se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, la première fois que Harry Potter est entré dans mon bureau à Poudlard ?  
- Un... un strangulot ?  
- C'est eux, Arthur. Nous sommes dans le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, le Manoir Enchantée, Arthur et moi en sommes les Gardien du Secret.  
- Comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit ? Interrogea Hermione.  
- Ce Manoir appartenait à Alastor, depuis quelques temps déjà il essayait de le rénover. Le seul moyen de pénétrer les défenses et de pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur du Manoir est de taper trois fois son bâton magique sur le sol.  
Il empoigna fermement le bâton qu'il tenait à la main et tapa trois fois sur le sol. Comme Harry s'y attendait, un gigantesque manoir devint visible sous ses yeux.  
- Nous avons utilisé le même charme que celui qui cachait le Manoir des Black, expliqua Arthur.  
- Et comment les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix font-ils pour entrer s'il n'existe que le bâton de Maugrey ? Demanda Harry.  
- Nous avons été obligé de redoubler de vigilance, si un quelconque membre de l'Ordre veut entrer, il doit en prévenir les occupants du quartier général par un Patronus et attendre que l'un de nous deux - il désigna Arthur et lui-même, ne vienne ouvrir.  
- Mais c'est dangereux ! S'exclama Hermione. Imaginons qu'il soit poursuivit par des Mangemorts !  
- Alors il serait bien imprudent de se présenter au QG avec une horde de Mangemorts à ses trousses ! Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, nous contrôlons la situation.  
Ils montèrent les marches du perron et poussèrent la porte d'entrée. Harry remarqua qu'elle était frappé d'un sceau représentant deux baguettes magiques qui s'entrecroisaient.  
A peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la porte que deux gros bras l'attrapèrent :  
- Harry, mon chéri !  
Comme à son habitude, Mrs Weasley l'étouffa en le serrant dans ses bras. Heureusement pour lui, elle le relâcha très vite et enlaça Ron, qui suivait.  
Harry regarda autour de lui. Le Manoir avait l'air d'être immense avec ses hauts plafonds, sûrement plus grand que le manoir de Sirius. Il examina attentivement la pièce dans lequel il se trouvait et constata qu'ils étaient tous dans l'antichambre. Il arrêta son regard sur une belle jeune fille, assis sur les marches de l'escalier qui menait aux autres étages. Cette dernière le regardait fixement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Ginny ! Dit Harry pour lui-même, l'émotion envahissant chaque passerelle de sa peau.  
Il courut jusqu'à son encontre afin de la serrer dans ses bras. Il l'attira à lui aussi fermement que Mrs Weasley avait fait preuve d'entrain quelques instants plus tôt.  
- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Lui dit-elle, un sourire ancré sur son visage.  
Ils s'enlacèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant du moment présent, avant qu'une voix ne les interrompe.  
- Ginny, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas visiter les lieux ? Proposa Mrs Weasley avec un grand sourire.  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
Ginny enlaça également ses amis et son frère et ils montèrent tous ensemble à l'étage supérieur.  
- Le rez-de-chaussée est consacré à l'Ordre, nous n'avons pas le droit de pénétrer dans les pièces. Une partie du Manoir est condamnée, pour le moment nous n'en avons pas besoin, il y a assez de place. Il y a la salle de Réunion et plusieurs chambres d'hôtes. A cet étage, il y a le salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine, la salle de bain et d'autre chambres. Le deuxième étage est pour nous principalement, nous avons tous une chambre chacun.  
- Cool ! Dit Ron.  
- On trouve au troisième étage une grande bibliothèque, des salles d'enchantements aménagées par l'Ordre et plusieurs chambres.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étage.  
- Fred et Georges ont même aménagés une pièce pour leur recherche et produits des sorciers facétieux, ils sont en pleine préparation de nouvelles pastilles en ce moment même.  
Ginny leva la tête vers l'étage supérieur et son oeil gauche vibra.  
- Ginny ! S'étonna Hermione avec une petite voix aigu. Ne me dis pas que...  
- Si, mais ça c'est ma petite surprise ! Répondit Ginny en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
- Quelle surprise ? Demandèrent à l'unisson Ron et Chris.  
Ginny fixait principalement Harry et fut étonnée de son manque de réaction.  
- Je connais déjà ton petit secret, je t'ai vu le soir de l'attaque, j'étais dans le serpent ! Expliqua Harry.  
- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Insista Ron.  
- Regarde mes deux yeux Ron, regardez les bien ! Lui dit Ginny en s'approchant de son frère. L'oeil droit est marron, c'est la prothèse que Mrs Pomfresh m'a placé après l'attaque de Poudlard. L'autre oeil, le gauche, il est...  
- Aussi bleu que celui de Dumbledore !  
- Oui. Harry a sûrement du te raconter que lors de l'attaque, j'ai été attaqué par le serpent de Voldemort. Mais juste avant, j'ai réussi à dérober l'oeil magique de Maugrey.  
- Tu veux dire que... tu vois de nouveau ?  
- Oui, enfin que de l'oeil gauche. J'ai les mêmes capacités qu'avait Maugrey avant de mourir... et la fâcheuse habitude qu'a pris son oeil de s'éjecter de l'orbite ! Ajouta Ginny devant la mine dégoutée de ses amis. Bien alors écoutez moi bien, Ron ta chambre est celle tout au fond du couloir à gauche, Hermione la tienne se situe juste avant celle de Ron sur la droite, celle de Chris sur la gauche et celle d'Harry et moi juste avant celle de Chris. Surtout mémorise bien cela Chris, vu ton sens de l'orientation je n'aimerais pas que tu débarques en plein nuit dans ma chambre alors que je suis occupée avec Harry...  
- Je m'y retrouverais, merci Ginny ! Marmonna Chris entre ses dents. Et puis je n'aurais pas besoin d'une boussole pour te retrouver, je n'aurais qu'à écouter tes cris perçants filtrer à travers la porte...  
- Je suis là ! Coupa Ron soudainement, les joues rouges. Si vous pourriez parler de ça à un autre moment se serait gentil.  
- Oui, allons poser nos valises !  
Sa valise à la main, Chris s'élança dans le couloir de droite.  
- Chris ! S'exclama Ginny.  
- Mince, désolé, je me suis trompé de sens, bredouilla Chris en faisant marche arrière.

* * *

La tempête ne semblait pas se calmer dehors. Harry était assis sur son lit et regardait le médaillon qu'il tenait entre ses doigts sans ciller. L'Horcruxe lui posait problème. Et il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Où était le vrai, celui dérobait par R.A.B. avant lui ? Et où étaient les autres ? Qui était réellement R.A.B. ? Comment faire pour en détruire un ? Des milliers de question lui trottaient dans la tête...  
Il se décida enfin à en parler à ses amis, plus particulièrement à sa meilleure amie.  
Il se leva et descendit les quelques escaliers qui le menaient à la chambre occupée par Hermione. A cette heure-ci, elle devait sûrement être en train de réviser dans la Bibliothèque, pièce qu'elle avait envahis dès son arrivée quelques jours plus tôt. Il frappa doucement à la porte brune du quatrième étage.  
- Qui est là ? Demanda une voix étouffée.  
- C'est moi, répondit Harry, passablement énervé.  
- Harry ?  
- Non, Voldemort ! Evidemment Harry !  
- Entre !  
Harry obéit. Il poussa la porte et trouva son amie comme il l'avait imaginé, étudiant un livre et recopiant sur un parchemin les passages importants.  
- Je désirais te parler.  
- Oui, je t'écoute.  
- Tu te rappelles de l'excursion que Dumbledore et moi avons mené la nuit de sa mort ? Nous étions à la recherche d'un Horcruxe fabriqué par Voldemort et contre toute attente, Dumbledore avait vu juste, nous avons bel et bien trouvé un Horcruxe dans la grotte.  
- Tu plaisantes ? Tu veux dire que tu as en ta possession en fragment de l'âme de Dumbledore ? S'étrangla Hermione en sautant de son lit.  
- Oui et non. Voici le médaillon. Mais ce n'est pas un Horcruxe, juste une pâle copie.  
Hermione se saisit du médaillon brandit par Harry quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle l'ouvrit non sans difficultés et lu le mot qui logeait à l'intérieur.  
- R.A.B. ? Prononça distinctement Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, dans l'espoir que sa mémoire l'aide. Qui est R.A.B. ?  
- Je l'ignore. Et Dumbledore n'a pas eu le temps de m'éclairer sur le sujet.  
- Ce doit être un puissant sorcier pour arriver à déjouer les maléfices de Voldemort ! Ces initiales ne me disent rien, dommage que nous ne soyons pas à Poudlard, j'aurais pu aller jeter un coup d'oeil à la Bibliothèque.  
- Je crois que tu n'auras plus d'occasion d'y aller... Si ta promesse et celle de Ron tient toujours alors nous partirons au plus vite à la recherche des Horcruxes afin de les détruire !  
- Ta décision est donc prise ?  
- Oui, dit fermement Harry, sûr de ses convictions.  
- Alors je viendrais avec toi ! Et Ron aussi, j'en suis persuadée !  
- Ginny sera en sécurité au Terrier avec ses parents. Chris ne devra en aucun cas être mis au courant, Dumbledore m'a permis de t'en parler à toi et à Ron seulement, et quelque chose chez lui me trouble. C'est un très bon ami mais je ne lui ai toujours pas accordé ma totale confiance. Sans parler de sa maladresse... ça m'embêterait qu'il soit un poids pour nous.  
- Et quand comptes-tu en parler à Mr et Mrs Weasley et aux autres ?  
- Nous leur laisserons une lettre, ils risquent de nous empêcher de partir par tous les moyens possibles.  
- Bien. Alors je vais commencer à préparer nos sacs. Occupe toi de prévenir Ron !  
Elle sortit de la Bibliothèque, coupant court à la conversation et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et s'accorda une pause. Elle pensa à tous les préparatifs qui l'attendaient, ceux dont elle avait préparé depuis des semaines à l'avance, inquiète du déroulement que prenait sa mission.

* * *

Harry se réveilla à six heures du matin, comme convenu deux jours plus tôt par Hermione. Il regarda Ginny qui dormait dans ses bras, cette dernière se souciant peu en cet instant même du poids qu'Harry avait dans la poitrine. Il s'attarda dans le lit à baldaquin et se dépêcha de s'habiller afin de rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient sûrement déjà dans la cuisine. Il glissa une lettre dans sa poche et poussa la porte.  
Il descendit silencieusement les escaliers du deuxième étage et retrouva ses deux amis autour d'un café. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même passait en revue les détails de sa liste, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. A côté d'elle était posé une vieille malle. Ron, assis un peu plus loin, était plongé dans la vapeur que dégageait son café.  
Harry les salua d'un signe de tête et se versa lui aussi une tasse de café. Il la but d'un trait, pressé de partir.  
- Si vous êtes prêts je pense que nous pouvons partir, dit-il.  
Hermione réagit immédiatement, la mine de son crayon se cassant sur le morceau de parchemin. Elle finit par acquiescer.  
Tous trois se levèrent, enfilant manteau et écharpe. Harry laissa la lettre qu'il avait écrite le soir même sur la table, bien en vue.  
Ron et lui s'occupèrent ensuite de soulever la malle qu'Hermione avait tant insisté à emmener, tandis que celle-ci mettait un gros sac à dos.  
Sans un mot, ils sortirent de la cuisine et marchèrent à pas feutrés jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.  
Une fois dehors, Harry respira doucement l'air frais qui s'infiltra dans ses poumons. Son bras gauche tenant la malle, il attrapa le bras que lui tendait Hermione. De son côté Ron fit de même, formant ainsi un cercle.  
Harry regarda le Manoir Enchantée, le regard emplis d'émotion.  
Son corps s'évanouit dans la nuit.

* * *

Ginny se réveilla doucement. Elle ouvrit lentement ses deux yeux, son regard airant dans la pièce. Une partie de sa vision était noire, due à son oeil de verre. Elle se retourna et passa son bras sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle. Le lit était vide.  
Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, réveillée de bonne humeur, heureuse à l'idée de passer une nouvelle journée aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait.  
Elle descendit prudemment les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine.  
Ses parents, Rémus, Tonks et Kingsley parlaient bruyamment, se souciant peu de l'entrée de Ginny. Elle regarda tour à tour leur visage inquiet et fit part de sa présence :  
- Bonjour ! Salua-t-elle, redoutant d'interrompre une réunion de l'Ordre.  
Tous les têtes convergèrent vers elle dans un silence soudain.  
Ginny sourit, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se déroulait à cet instant dans la cuisine.  
- Ginny sais-tu quelque chose sur le départ précipité de Harry, Ron et ton frère ? Demanda aussitôt Mrs Weasley en élevant la voix.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je suis ta mère, je te connais, ne fais pas l'innocente et dis moi immédiatement où ils sont allés !  
- Je... je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles maman !  
- Ah oui et si je te montre ça ?  
Elle brandit devant elle un morceau de parchemin usé.  
- Maman, explique moi, qu'y a-t-il ?  
Mrs Weasley fondit en larmes. La peur gagnant Ginny, cette dernière se tourna vers son père, dans l'espoir qu'il lui en dirait plus.  
- Harry nous a adressé une lettre, il y explique dedans que Dumbledore lui aurait demandé de remplir une mission d'une extrême importance. Il a aussi joint son testament, il offre une partie de sa fortune à Rémus et aux Weasley, le reste étant offert en donation à Poudlard et Sainte Mangouste.  
- Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible, il m'aurait prévenu !  
- C'est écris Ginny... dans la lettre !  
- Tu... tu veux dire que... ?  
- Oui, ils sont partis.


End file.
